Dévotion
by Harley S. Quinn
Summary: Trois ans après la fin de la Guerre, Harry et Draco ont réussi à se bâtir une vie ensemble avec Teddy. Mais, évidemment, avec eux, rien n'est jamais simple, entre les séquelles de la guerre, le constat qu'ils appartiennent à deux mondes bien différents et le passé qui revient les hanter avec acharnement. Qu'arrivent-ils aux amours adolescents à la veille de l'âge adulte? HPDM
1. Chapitre 1: Quotidien

**Chapitre 1**

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Chers lecteurs,

C'est à la fois avec fierté, une anticipation certaine et un tantinet d'angoisse que je vous présente cette nouvelle fiction. Il s'agit d'une histoire complètement différente de mes autres fictions et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira. Si dans _Désillusion_ j'ai exploré l'adolescence et les premiers émois amoureux tandis que dans _Dénonciation_ , je me suis plutôt attardé à l'âge adulte, ici je vous propose un entre-deux, si l'on peut dire.

Merci mille fois de donner sa chance à cette nouvelle histoire et évidemment, je répondrai à tous les lecteurs qui seront assez charmants pour me laisser un commentaire.

Merci de me suivre et de me lire,

Votre toute dévouée Harley

* * *

-Draco! cria Narcissa en franchissant d'un pas rapide l'allée de rosiers blancs. Draco! Draco Malfoy!

Soit il ne l'entendait pas, ce dont sa mère doutait fortement, soit il choisissait sciemment de ne pas se préoccuper d'elle, ce qui était davantage probablement. Quoi qu'il en soit, le jeune homme fit passer une nouvelle fois sa monture par-dessus l'obstacle, faisant rire aux éclats l'enfant assis sur la selle devant lui.

-Draco, ce n'est pas raisonnable! s'exclama de nouveau sa mère en arrivant à leur hauteur, à bout de souffle. Combien de fois devais-je te le répéter? Si jamais tu l'échappes? Si jamais la jument trébuche?

Draco immobilisa le cheval d'un blanc impeccable à la hauteur de sa mère en levant les yeux au ciel, tandis que l'enfant envoyait la main à Narcissa, un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles et les yeux brillants de plaisir. Elle adressa un sourire à l'enfant en retour, posant une main sur sa petite jambe, comme pour le stabiliser, même si cela était inutile puisque Draco le tenait déjà fermement contre lui de son bras gauche.

-Jamais je n'échapperai Teddy, mère, et vous savez comme moi que Blossom est la jument la plus sécuritaire de l'écurie et qu'elle a le pied sûr, sinon je ne vous la ferais pas monter pour la chasse, répondit le blond avec un sourire désinvolte.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir, sachant combien il était inutile de tenter de lui faire changer d'avis lorsqu'il avait une idée en tête.

-Tout de même… Tout ceci me semble bien risqué, se permit-elle d'ajouter à voix basse.

-Non! Daddy a raison, Blossom est gentille et je n'ai pas peur! Encore, juste une dernière fois, s'il te plaît! S'il te plaît! plaida l'enfant dont les cheveux étaient à ce moment aussi blonds que ceux de Draco. Quiconque les aurait vus en cet instant aurait juré qu'ils étaient père et fils, ce qui n'était pas réellement le cas.

-Non, je t'ai déjà dit, il y a au moins dix minutes qu'il fallait partir. Blossom est encore sellée et papa nous attends à la maison pour seize heures, nous allons diner chez madame Weasley ce soir, dit Draco d'une voix qui se voulait autoritaire, mais dont la sévérité était démentie par le sourire de fierté qui éclairait son visage.

-Juste une dernière fois! insista l'enfant en fronçant les sourcils.

Draco faillit succomber, puis son regard croisa celui de sa mère. Nul besoin de parler pour qu'elle soit en mesure de lui signifier combien elle jugeait son manque d'autorité et combien, à sa place, elle ferait mieux. Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et l'ignora tout bonnement. Ce n'était pas la première ni la dernière fois que sa mère désapprouvait la manière dont il élevait Teddy. Il ne pouvait compter toutes les fois où elle lui avait dit qu'il deviendrait certainement un délinquant s'il ne lui inculquait pas un peu plus de discipline. Narcissa Malfoy avait un goût certain pour le drame et l'exagération.

-Va plutôt rejoindre ta grand-mère et lui dire au revoir comme il se doit pendant que je m'occupe de Blossom, l'encouragea Draco en mettant pied à terre, tendant les bras vers lui pour l'aider à descendre à son tour. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, mère, je viendrai vous rejoindre au manoir dans un moment, dit-il en se tournant vers elle.

Teddy poussa une sorte de petit soupir, mais se laissa néanmoins glisser dans les bras de Draco avant de se diriger vers Narcissa qui l'accueillit avec un mince sourire en lui prenant la main. Draco les regarda partir en direction du manoir dont les immenses fenêtres reflétaient la lumière descendante du soleil à cette heure-ci, si bien qu'on eut dit qu'il s'agissait plutôt de miroirs.

Draco tapota distraitement l'encolure de l'immense jument grise en l'entraînant vers l'écurie située juste un peu plus bas, à la lisière du bois. Tâchant de se dépêcher puisqu'il avait dit à Harry qu'il serait de retour vers seize heures.

-Avez-vous besoin d'aide, monsieur Malfoy? demanda William, le palefrenier, en sortant d'une stalle alors que le maître des lieux pénétrait dans l'écurie. Le bruit des fers se répercutait sèchement sur les dalles de pierre fraîchement balayées. Voulez-vous que je m'occupe de Blossom pour vous?

-Merci, William, mais vous savez que je me suis toujours occupé moi-même de mes chevaux, répondit-il avec l'ébauche d'un sourire, attachant la jument dans l'allée. Dites-moi plutôt comment se porte Orphée?

-Son antérieur droit est toujours enflé, je lui ai fait un cataplasme avec une potion de mon cru et je vais lui laisser ses bandages de repos pour la nuit en espérant que ça se tasse, sinon je crains bien que l'on doive appeler le vétérinaire.

Draco acquiesça lentement. Il avait confiance dans le jugement de son employé qui connaissait ses chevaux par cœur.

Avant la guerre, il y avait toujours eu des chevaux au manoir Malfoy et Draco avait appris à monter à cheval dès son plus jeune âge. Il n'aurait cependant jamais pensé qu'un jour, il reverrait des chevaux au manoir. Tout cela avait commencé peu à peu, après que son père eut été emprisonné, sa mère était seule au manoir et comme elle avait toujours aimé les chevaux, il en avait acheté deux, dans l'espoir que cela lui remonte le moral ou du moins, que ça l'occupe. Bien vite, cependant, il s'était aperçu que cela ne faisait pas seulement du bien à sa mère, mais à lui aussi. Il s'était surpris à venir de plus en plus souvent, puis il en avait acheté un troisième et un quatrième. Une chose en amenant une autre, l'écurie comptait désormais pas moins d'une vingtaine de chevaux qu'il entraînait et avec lesquels il prenait part à des concours de plus en plus sérieux.

Et il n'était pas le seul dans la famille qui avait une passion pour les chevaux. Depuis qu'il était tout jeune, Teddy exigeait de l'accompagner à l'écurie et pouvait passer des journées entières avec lui sans jamais se plaindre. Au grand dam de Harry qui semblait imperméable à la beauté de ce sport et qui, à dire vrai, même s'il ne l'avait jamais admis, craignait de monter ces animaux qu'il qualifiait d'imprévisibles. Il y avait quelques semaines, Draco avait même fait l'acquisition d'un poney pour celui qu'il considérait comme son propre fils, dans le but qu'il puisse l'accompagner à la chasse dès l'automne prochain.

Il finissait de panser la jument lorsqu'il vit sa mère pénétrer dans l'écurie, seule. Il leva la tête vers elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Où est Teddy? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

-Pas besoin de me jeter un tel regard, Draco, je ne l'ai pas laissé seul si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, je sais encore m'occuper d'un enfant. À ce que je sache, tu es ici devant moi pour en témoigner. Edward est en sécurité au manoir avec Mimi.

Il déposa la brosse dans la boîte prévue à cet effet en regardant sa mère approcher lentement de la jument, caressant doucement son front tandis que Blossom fermait les yeux de plaisir et poussait sa tête contre sa main.

-Elle vous apprécie, vous devriez la monter plus souvent, vous savez que j'ai acheté cette jument pour vous.

-Oui, je sais. Je viens parfois la brosser, le soir, quand tu n'es pas là et je lui apporte du sucre. Ça ne la dérange pas, elle, que je ne la monte pas.

Il lui jeta un regard entendu, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire, il savait trop bien qu'il ne lui ferait pas changer d'avis.

-Mais, ce n'est pas pour me parler de Blossom, j'imagine que vous êtes venue me trouver ici, sans Teddy, dit Draco en détachant la jument et en allant la reconduire dans sa stalle.

-Non, tu as raison, comme toujours.

-J'aurais dû vous enregistrer prononcer cette phrase… Vous savez que je suis pressé, mère. Harry m'attend, répondit-il, espérant échapper à la pénible conversation qui semblait vouloir se dessiner.

Elle ne répondit rien.

-Donc? De quoi est-il si important que vous me parliez et qui ne peut visiblement pas attendre à demain?

Il la connaissait trop bien pour penser qu'elle avait quelque chose d'agréable à lui dire et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'adopter un ton cassant avec elle. Il devinait déjà de quoi il serait question, probablement, et n'avait aucune envie d'entendre ses critiques concernant sa manière d'agir avec Teddy en cet instant, ni jamais, d'ailleurs.

-Je me demandais seulement si c'était bien… approprié… certaines choses que tu dis à cet enfant.

Draco se tendit et ne put retenir un soupir agacé. _Et voilà, c'est reparti_ , ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

-Mère, je… commença-t-il en retenant la réplique cinglante qui mourrait d'envie de franchir ses lèvres.

-Je voulais te parler d'Edward.

 _Évidemment_ , pensa Draco en sentant son agacement grandir.

-Je ne vois pas le bienfait, ni pour toi ni pour cet enfant d'inventer des titres qui ne représentent en aucun cas la réalité. Cela ne peut que le troubler… davantage, continua Narcissa sans le regarder.

Les mots de sa mère le brûlèrent comme un jet d'acide.

-Davantage? répéta Draco, son impatience se muant en colère alors qu'il refermait un peu trop brusquement la porte de la stalle, faisant sursauter Blossom. Vous trouvez que Teddy est un enfant troublé? Est-ce bien ce que vous essayez de me dire, mère? Et cette manière de le désigner «cet enfant», y a-t-il une raison particulière, soudain, pour que vous en parliez avec autant de distance?

Il n'avait ni l'envie ni la patience de l'écouter lui débiter de telles âneries. Il inspira pour tenter de se calmer, mais sa mère avait un don naturel pour le mettre hors de lui en quelques mots à peine. Il aurait cru qu'un jour elle finirait par accepter ses choix, sa vie, mais à chaque fois qu'il avait l'impression qu'enfin c'était bon, elle lui ramenait une chose du genre à la figure. Il en avait plus qu'assez.

-Tu sais que j'aime Edward, Draco, répondit-elle de ce ton dépourvu d'émotion avec lequel elle se drapait juste avant de laisser échapper les pires horreurs.

-Mais vous ne croyez pas que deux hommes devraient élever un enfant. Je connais vos positions sur le sujet, mère et je crois bien vous avoir dit, à plusieurs reprises, que je ne voulais plus les entendre! répliqua-t-il avec colère.

-Ce n'est pas ça. Je pense simplement qu'il doit comprendre qui il est plutôt que de s'imaginer des… faussetés…

-Quelles faussetés? la coupa-t-il, acéré.

-Tu n'es pas son père, Draco et tu ne le seras jamais, ni toi ni ton… amant.

-Mon amant? Vous entendez-vous parler? Comme si vous ne connaissiez pas son nom! Je suis avec Harry depuis bientôt quatre ans, il serait plus que temps que vous vous y fassiez! Et, vous savez bien qu'Harry est le parrain légitime de Teddy, puisque les titres semblent avoir autant d'importance pour vous, vous feriez bien de vous en rappeler! Quant à ses parents, ils sont morts alors qu'il avait moins d'un an, tués lors de la Bataille de Poudlard par des mangemorts, comme vous n'êtes pas non plus sans le savoir. Harry et moi l'élevons du mieux que nous le pouvons, et ce, depuis deux ans. Jamais nous ne lui avons caché la vérité sur qui il était ni sur ses parents, bien au contraire! Je ne sais pas ce que vous attendez de plus de notre part! s'emporta Draco en haussant le ton. J'en ai assez de votre intolérance, mère. Assez de vous entendre juger ma famille et tenter de la diminuer. Et surtout, j'en ai assez de cette conversation, je vais partir retrouver ma famille «troublée» plutôt que de dire des paroles que je pourrais regretter!

Il entendit sa mère tenter de le retenir, mais il ne l'écouta pas, marchant d'un pas vif jusqu'au manoir, il vit que Teddy l'attendait sur la terrasse avec Mimi, l'elfe de maison, un biscuit à moitié entamé à la main.

-Viens Teddy, trancha Draco d'une voix blanche, ne parvenant pas à calmer sa rage.

-Pourquoi t'es fâché, daddy? demanda l'enfant avec inquiétude peu habitué à voir celui qu'il considérait comme l'un de ses pères dans un tel état.

-Ce n'est rien, allez, on y va, dit-il en lui prenant la main un peu brusquement avant de transplaner sans demander son reste.

Bien entendu, Harry les attendait de pied ferme, un air agacé sur le visage. Le blond jeta un œil à l'horloge du salon. Il était seize heures quarante. _Merde_.

-On avait dit seize heures Draco! se plaint Harry en poussant un soupir.

-Oui, je sais! répondit le blond avec impatience, se retenant de déverser sa colère sur lui.

-Nous allons être en retard, encore! C'est toujours la même histoire avec toi!

-Malheureusement, Harry, le ministère a détruit tous les retourneurs de temps après la Guerre, donc vois-tu, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire par rapport à cela! rétorqua le blond sèchement avant de monter l'escalier et de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il redescendit, Teddy avait lui aussi pris sa douche et il portait des vêtements propres. Les deux hommes de sa vie l'attendaient assis sur le canapé du salon et il ne put s'empêcher de les trouver beaux et parfaits. Harry lui jeta un regard qui en disait long et une pointe de culpabilité s'enfonça dans sa poitrine. Mais il l'ignora, se contentant de se saisir de la boîte où ils rangeaient la poudre de cheminette avant d'en jeter une poignée dans l'âtre qui prit aussitôt une teinte émeraude.

* * *

-Grand-maman! s'exclama Teddy en se ruant dans les bras d'Andromeda Tonks qui le serra avec force entre ses bras.

Teddy avait vécu avec elle pendant un peu plus d'un an suivant la guerre et ils étaient très proches. Puis, Harry avait terminé sa scolarité à Poudlard et s'était installé avec Draco au Square Grimmaurd. Le couple avait passé l'été à rénover la demeure qui en avait bien besoin et à la décorer au goût du jour. Si bien que tous ceux qui avaient vu la maison dans son état antérieur peinaient à reconnaître les lieux. Draco se targuait d'avoir tout choisi, mais en vérité, ils y avaient mis chacun du leur pour faire de leur demeure un endroit réellement à leur image.

Peu de temps après, Harry avait décidé de prendre ses responsabilités de parrain envers Teddy, soutenu et aidé par Draco. Andromeda se faisait vieille pour élever un enfant aussi jeune et quoiqu'elle en dise, sa santé était plus fragile qu'elle ne l'était autrefois. Le poids des années ayant pesé plus durement sur ses épaules vus les épreuves et les deuils qu'elle avait dû affronter. Elle était néanmoins demeurée très présente dans la vie de l'enfant.

Teddy prit place sur les genoux de sa grand-mère et se mit à débiter à voix haute tout ce qu'il avait fait avec Draco dans sa journée et lorsqu'il mentionna sa grand-mère Narcissa, Andromeda se contenta de sourire d'un air intéressé. Malgré la fin de la guerre, Andromeda et Narcissa ne s'étaient jamais reparlé. Certaines blessures sont parfois trop profondes pour être guéries.

Draco le regardait faire, l'ombre sourire aux lèvres alors que Teddy racontait comment il avait sauté des obstacles avec Blossom d'une voix animée à sa grand-mère et à George Weasley. Ce dernier jetait des œillades amusées à son épouse, Angelina, dont la main était posée sur son ventre rebondi. Il était prévu qu'elle accouche dans moins de deux semaines.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, près de la bibliothèque qui prenait presque le mur en entier et dont les volumes étaient sens dessus dessous, Ron discutait avec son père et le nouvel amoureux de sa sœur, Marcus, et d'après l'animation de la conversation, Draco savait qu'ils discutaient de la prochaine Coupe du monde de Quidditch. Elle se déroulerait l'été prochain en Suède. Lui-même comptait bien y assister avec Harry et Teddy et puisque les billets seraient mis en vente très prochainement, il les leurs offrirait pour Noël.

Il entendait également très clairement les voix animées d'Hermione, Ginny et madame Weasley provenant de la cuisine et se demanda où était Harry.

Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlé depuis l'échange désagréable qu'ils avaient eu un peu plus tôt et Draco regrettait d'avoir été aussi impatient avec lui. Il avait rejeté sur son amoureux toute la colère qu'avait suscitée sa mère chez lui et il ne méritait clairement pas un tel traitement. Il se souvenait d'avoir vu Harry un peu plus tôt avec Ginny et se demanda s'il était encore avec elle dans la cuisine.

Il prit une gorgée du vin que lui avait servi madame Weasley à son arrivée, essayant de se détendre, chose qui était toujours un peu difficile dans ce genre de soirée. Malgré toutes ces années passées ensemble, Draco ne s'était jamais senti tout à fait à l'aise au sein des amis et de la famille adoptive de son petit ami et, même s'ils faisaient un effort évident pour l'inclure, il savait qu'il ne serait jamais tout à fait des leurs.

-Ça va? murmura une voix près de son oreille alors qu'il sentait un bras entourer tendrement sa taille. On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de se parler avant de partir, mais je te sens tendu. Les chevaux vont bien?

-Oui, les chevaux vont bien… enfin… Orphée a encore une patte enflée, mais ce n'est rien de grave, je crois. Non, c'est juste ma mère qui fait encore des siennes, mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, pas tout de suite, pas ce soir, répondit Draco en profitant du contact entre eux, aussi fugace soit-il. Pardonne-moi pour tout à l'heure.

-C'est déjà oublié.

Draco prit une autre gorgée de vin, hésita un instant avant de prononcer les paroles qui lui brûlaient les lèvres depuis qu'il était revenu du manoir.

-Tu m'as manqué.

Il ne pouvait voir le visage de son amoureux puisqu'il était derrière lui, mais il devina son sourire. Draco ne disait presque jamais des choses de ce genre, qualifiant ce genre de propos de «mielleuses niaiseries» et autres «stupidités romantiques». Néanmoins, cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus puisqu'Harry était parti dans un camp d'entraînement en Écosse dans le cadre de sa formation d'Auror.

-Toi aussi et… si nous ne quittons pas ce diner trop tard, il y a plusieurs façons dont j'aimerais te le montrer, susurra Harry et Draco sentit son souffle s'accélérer légèrement alors que la main sur sa taille appuyait un peu plus fort contre lui, faisant soudain monter la température de la pièce de quelques degrés.

-Plusieurs? Es-tu certain de pouvoir honorer cette promesse, Potter? le provoqua-t-il.

-Harry! Viens par ici plutôt que de dire des obscénités à ton petit ami et dis-nous qui, selon toi, va remporter le prochain match de la ligue? intervint Ron d'une voix forte, de l'autre côté de la pièce. Cet idiot pense que les Canons seront battus!

-Ronald, il y a un enfant ici! claqua la voix réprobatrice de madame Weasley qui venait leur indiquer de prendre place à table puisque le repas était prêt.

-Teddy est assez brillant pour savoir que les Canons de Chudley sont la meilleure équipe de la ligue, maman, ne t'en fait pas, sourit Ron en direction de l'enfant qui s'était tourné vers lui en entendant son nom. Pas vrai Teddy?

Il regarda Ron droit dans les yeux en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, comme s'il analysait en profondeur la question, pesant le pour et le contre. Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Georges. Puis soudain, un éclair de certitude passa dans les yeux de l'enfant, comme si la réponse venait alors de lui être révélée.

-Moi, oncle Ron, je préfère les Harpies, dit-il alors que Ginny passait près de lui.

La sorcière s'arrêta et lui ébouriffa les cheveux qui étaient désormais vert pomme. Teddy avait hérité des dons de métamorphomage de sa mère et cela s'était révélé alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un nourrisson.

-Charmeur, murmura-t-elle en lui embrassant la joue au passage. Il a définitivement bon goût, j'adore la manière dont tu l'élèves, Harry, rigola la rouquine, plus fort.

Ginny jouait dans l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead comme poursuiveur depuis l'an dernier. Ça n'avait pas été une surprise, déjà à Poudlard, elle était l'une ou sinon la meilleure joueuse de Quidditch, toutes maisons confondues. Molly Weasley avait réagi en poussant une sorte de soupir résigné, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était un métier bien dangereux.

-Le côté lèche-bottes ça vient plutôt de Draco, blagua Harry.

-Pardon? s'offusqua le blond en haussant les sourcils. Je dirais plutôt charmant et séducteur.

-Deux mots Malfoy : brigade inquisitoriale, répondit Ron.

-Vous ne laisserez jamais tomber cette histoire, n'est-ce pas? demanda le blond en les fusillant du regard alors qu'Harry dissimulait son sourire derrière sa main.

-Tu peux toujours rêver! se moqua Ron et Draco prit un air faussement outragé.

-Je pensais que tu avais dit que tu voulais qu'on le fasse graver sur ton épitaphe : Draco Malfoy, membre de la brigade inquisitoriale et, subséquemment, père et époux adoré.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et posa ses mains sur les oreilles de Teddy avant de répliquer.

-Allez vous faire foutre, tous les deux!

-Oh, mais j'y compte bien, mon amour, répliqua Harry avec une lueur prédatrice dans le regard.

Si Draco avait été en train de boire à cet instant, il se serait certainement étouffé. Harry venait-il vraiment de dire une telle chose devant tous ces gens? Une bouffée de chaleur lui monta soudain au visage.

-TROP D'INFORMATIONS! intervint Ron en secouant la tête.

Hermione et Ginny pouffèrent de rire.

Teddy enleva les mains de Draco de sur ses oreilles et lui jeta un regard courroucé, il détestait quand on lui faisait ça, comprenant très bien que cela signifiait qu'on ne voulait pas qu'il entende une partie de la conversation.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu partais pour la France jeudi, Draco, dit Molly, changeant de sujet, en lui servant une assiette contenant une telle quantité de nourriture qu'il aurait pu en faire facilement trois repas.

-Oui, je dois rencontrer des investisseurs à Paris, répondit-il poliment, doutant que cela l'intéressât réellement. Puis, il est prévu qu'Harry vienne me rejoindre pour passer le weekend.

-Si mon supérieur me laisse partir, intervint Harry.

-Si son supérieur le laisse partir, corrigea Draco en pinçant les lèvres, lui jetant un regard en biais.

Il lui avait promis qu'il se libérerait pour la fin de semaine il y avait déjà de cela trois semaines, leur appartement particulier à Paris avait été préparé à cet effet par les elfes de maison et Draco avait tout planifié. Il ne pouvait croire que son amoureux allait encore annuler l'une de leurs sorties à cause du travail. Il avait parfois l'impression que le brun faisait passer son travail avant lui ou plutôt avant eux, puisque Teddy aussi se plaignait de ne jamais le voir.

En fait, il ne pouvait dire qu'ils ne se voyaient jamais, ç'aurait été faux. Harry revenait tous les soirs dormir au Square Grimmaurd, sauf lorsqu'il était en entraînement ou en mission à l'extérieur ce qui était, tout compte fait, assez peu fréquent. Néanmoins, il arrivait souvent très tard et Draco avait à peine le temps de passer quelques instants avec lui qu'il était déjà l'heure de se mettre au lit et ils n'avaient eu aucun temps de qualité ensemble. Quant à Teddy, il était la plupart du temps déjà couché et ne voyait celui qu'il considérait comme son père que le lendemain matin.

Une part de Draco comprenait qu'Harry n'avait pas le choix, que c'était son travail d'Auror ou plutôt d'Auror en formation qui était ainsi, que c'était de même pour tous les autres aussi, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela difficile, parfois. D'autant plus que c'était lui qui devait s'occuper de Teddy au quotidien, en plus des tâches liées à l'administration des biens de sa famille, car, depuis que son père était en prison, c'était lui qui avait dû reprendre les rênes des affaires de la famille.

Les Malfoy possédaient l'une des plus importantes fortunes d'Angleterre sorcière et moldue confondue et bien entendu, cet argent ne reposait pas simplement à la banque, mais tirait sa source d'une multitude d'investissements dans certaines des plus grandes entreprises au monde. Sans compter les nombreuses propriétés dont il devait assurer l'entretien et les divers conseils d'administration auxquels il siégeait. Par ailleurs, Draco devait aussi veiller au bon fonctionnement de l'écurie et à l'entraînement de ses chevaux. Mais Harry semblait oublier que cela aussi représentait un travail à temps plein.

Il fut sorti de ses mornes pensées par Hermione qui était assise à sa droite et qui posa une main sur son avant-bras avec un air de connivences. Au fil des ans, ils étaient devenus de véritables amis.

-Ce n'est pas Ron qui ferait ça, planifier un weekend romantique à Paris, dit Hermione à voix basse en jetant un regard désabusé vers le susnommé qui avait la bouche pleine et qui était, malgré tout, en grande conversation avec Harry. Parfois, je dois te dire, je regrette que tu sois complètement gay, Draco.

-Je t'assure que tout cela a l'air beaucoup plus beau qu'il n'y paraît.

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Est-ce que par «cela» tu serais en train de parler de ta personne? dit-elle en haussant un sourcil moqueur.

-Jamais. Je sais bien que je suis divinement beau, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire suffisant et elle le regarda avec effarement avant d'éclater de rires.

-Harry, je te le laisse tout compte fait, ton petit ami est l'être le plus vaniteux que je connaisse! s'exclama Hermione en direction de son meilleur ami qui n'avait pas suivi leur conversation et qui se tourna vers eux, un air légèrement interrogatif sur le visage et un sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est toujours comme ça que ça se termine, Mione, et c'est pourquoi, à chaque fois, je finis par le ramener à la maison avec moi! se moqua Harry.

-Et moi qui croyais que c'était l'inverse, répliqua Draco.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Draco se dit que finalement, cette soirée n'était pas si terrible et qu'elle avait au moins le mérite d'avoir réussi à lui changer les idées, c'était déjà ça.

Alors que Draco prenait une dernière tasse de thé dans la cuisine avec Hermione, Ginny et madame Weasley, Georges et Angelina vinrent leur dire au revoir. Il jeta un œil vers l'horloge magique accrochée dans la cuisine, celle-là même qui indiquait l'emplacement de tous les membres de la famille Weasley et vit qu'il était très tard. Ils avaient couché Teddy dans l'ancienne chambre de Ron depuis un bon moment déjà.

-Je crois que nous allons y aller nous aussi, il se fait tard, merci, madame Weasley, pour cette invitation, le repas était exquis, dit Draco en se levant, faisant léviter sa tasse jusque dans l'évier.

-C'est toujours un plaisir de vous recevoir, répondit-elle en l'embrassant.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers le salon, mais il découvrit avec étonnement qu'il était vide. Il entendit ensuite des voix provenant de l'extérieur. Harry devait être sur le patio avec Ron et monsieur Weasley. Draco fit un pas vers la porte, mais s'interrompit en entendant la teneur de la conversation des trois hommes.

-Selon l'information que j'ai, l'audition de Lucius devrait avoir lieu la semaine prochaine, murmura la voix de Ron.

-Je ne peux pas croire que ce salop va sortir d'Azkaban, répondit Harry tout aussi bas et la colère était bien perceptible dans sa voix.

-Malfoy a beau faire toutes les demandes qu'il désire, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il obtiendra de faire commuer sa peine! trancha Arthur, sûr de lui. Les membres de la Commission ne sont pas aveugles, ils sauront qui ils ont sous les yeux.

-Tout de même, j'ai entendu qu'il avait un comportement exemplaire en détention et la prison déborde, tout ceci est possible, répliqua Ron.

-Draco ne doit rien savoir pour l'instant, ne lui dites rien, je… commença Harry, mais il se figea soudain en voyant que Draco avait passé la porte et se trouvait face à eux.

-C'est un peu tard pour ça, dit le blond d'une voix acérée.

* * *

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne m'en as pas parlé! répéta pour au moins la centième fois Draco alors qu'Harry, qui venait tout juste d'aller coucher Teddy pénétrait dans leur chambre.

Le brun lança un sort de silence. Draco n'était pas du genre à moduler le son de sa voix lorsqu'il était en colère.

-Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter avec cela alors que c'était si incertain, répondit Harry d'une voix posée, tentant de calmer son petit-ami qui le fusilla du regard.

-Quand me l'aurais-tu dit, alors? Quand je l'aurais croisé par hasard en allant au Manoir? Et pourquoi tes amis sont-ils au courant, eux? répliqua-t-il en déboutonnant furieusement sa chemise.

-Seuls Ron et Arthur sont au courant, je te l'ai déjà dit et ils l'ont su d'un ami travaillant dans le département de justice magique qui leur a fait promettre de ne rien dire.

-Ils te l'ont bien dit à toi!

-Draco…

-Non. C'est assez, je n'ai plus envie d'avoir cette conversation. Je suis fatigué et j'en ai marre, trancha-t-il en se glissant entre les draps.

Harry resta debout, hésitant entre quitter leur chambre, le forcer à continuer cette conversation qui pour lui, n'était pas terminée ou se glisser avec lui sous les draps. Il n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser plus longtemps que le blond trancha pour lui.

-Ne reste pas planté là, viens te coucher.

Il ne se le refit pas dire deux fois et se coucha auprès de Draco, inconfortablement conscient de la présence de son petit ami à ses côtés si près et si loin tout à la fois. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de fondre son corps contre le sien, de l'enlacer, de l'embrasser, de se faire pardonner, lui qui lui avait tellement manqué pendant ces deux semaines. Deux semaines sans le tenir dans ses bras, sans voir son regard gris se poser sur lui, sans l'entendre se plaindre à propos de tout et de rien, sans s'endormir et s'éveiller à ses côtés, sans goûter ses lèvres, sans lui faire l'amour, c'était beaucoup trop long.

Il se maudit de ne pas lui avoir dit, pour son père, mais il avait dit vrai, il ne souhaitait pas l'inquiéter, surtout pas alors qu'il le sentait déjà sur les nerfs. Mais Draco n'avait pas tort, il aurait dû le lui dire, ça le concernait directement après tout. Lentement, il glissa une main vers son amoureux et la posa encore plus lentement sur son bras.

Le blond soupira et lui tourna le dos. Ça avait au moins le mérite d'être clair.


	2. Chapitre 2: Le mariage

**Chapitre 2** : Le mariage

Draco étudiait avec attention le devis que lui avait fourni l'architecte quelques jours plus tôt et il poussa un soupir las. Les multiples réfections de la demeure qui l'avait vu grandir lui semblaient sans fin et il avait parfois l'impression qu'il se battait en vain contre l'inévitable. Ce manoir était âgé de plus de trois siècles et même la magie ne pouvait tout régler. Lorsque ce n'étaient pas les fenêtres qui pourrissaient, c'était la tuyauterie qui éclatait ou encore les fondations qui s'effritaient et cette fois-ci, c'était le mur extérieur de la salle de bal qui prenait l'eau.

Évidemment, si les travaux se prolongeaient constamment c'était aussi de sa faute, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rénover et de restaurer les pièces au fur et à mesure que quelque chose brisait, se disant que de toute manière, les ouvriers étaient sur place et qu'il allait donc en profiter. Son père avait trop tardé à entretenir certaines choses, trop occupé à servir le Lord dont le séjour en ces murs, par ailleurs, n'avait rien fait pour amoindrir la détérioration des lieux.

Il aimait profondément cette demeure qui comme une dame âgée devenait de plus en plus exigeante et difficile avec les années, mais qui n'avait rien perdu de sa noblesse et de la grâce de sa jeunesse. Il s'y sentait chez lui et il était autant une partie d'elle qu'elle de lui. C'était quelque chose qu'Harry ne pourrait comprendre, ne voulait comprendre. Cet attachement presque organique de vieilles familles à leurs demeures ancestrales. Pour Draco, cette maison, tout comme les meubles qui la garnissaient, transmis de génération en génération, les tableaux sur les murs et les divers artéfacts des Malfoy faisaient parties de son sang.

Après Poudlard, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'effleurer le sujet d'un possible déménagement au manoir avec Harry, mais ce dernier s'y était opposé avec virulence comme il avait prévu qu'il le ferait. Là où Draco voyait le joyau et la fierté de sa famille, l'élégance fragile de ces fenêtres gigantesques, la magnificence de ses jardins, la maison qui l'avait vu grandir et dans laquelle il s'était imaginé que ses enfants grandiraient, un jour, Harry voyait le lieu où Voldemort avait choisi de s'installer pour tuer et torturer, le froid et pompeux manoir du mangemort et bras droit du Seigneur des ténèbres, Lucius Malfoy, une demeure d'un autre siècle qui était aussi désuète que les manières et les croyances de ceux qui y vivaient.

Ça avait été un deuil difficile pour Draco, mais il n'avait pas insisté, comprenant la position de son amoureux et tendant l'oreille lorsqu'il lui répétait que de toute manière, il ne pourrait jamais souffrir de vivre avec sa mère. Le blond s'était retenu de lui dire que le manoir était amplement grand pour qu'ils aient leurs propres appartements, loin de ceux de cette dernière et qu'il la voyait néanmoins tous les jours ou presque, puisque ses chevaux y étaient. Il avait renoncé à se battre, sachant la bataille perdue d'avance et se disant que ce n'était peut-être que partie remise, peut-être que les années auraient raison des appréhensions de l'ancien gryffondor. Peut-être.

Draco pinça les lèvres en observant le mur incriminé dont le bois gondolait suspicieusement. Tout devrait être arraché et refait à neuf, mis à part le parement extérieur. Ces travaux prendraient plusieurs semaines, sans doute, mais le résultat serait splendide, par la suite. Par ailleurs, cette pièce du manoir était l'une de ses préférées et renfermait à elle seule de très nombreux souvenirs heureux de son enfance.

C'était ici que ses parents avaient toujours organisé leur très célèbre bal de Noël, l'un des évènements sociaux le plus courus de la haute société sorcière de sang pur. S'il se concentrait un instant, Draco pouvait encore apercevoir les tenues distinguées des invités, les robes de toutes les couleurs et taillées dans les étoffes les plus riches des sorcières au bras de leurs époux tout aussi élégamment vêtus qui tournoyaient au son de la musique du quatuor à cordes. La délicieuse odeur des plates qui cuisaient plus bas dans les cuisines et celle envoûtante des parfums de ces dames qui se penchaient vers lui pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue en guise de salutations.

Il se souvenait aussi des décorations, tellement élaborées qu'il était impossible de tout remarquer, le sapin, les bougies, les guirlandes et ces roses d'un blanc pur qui poussaient dans leurs jardins, conservées magiquement pour cette unique soirée. De l'intérieur, on pouvait voir le parc entourant le manoir, illuminé par les arbres dont les branches étaient couvertes de lumignons.

Il se rappelait le goût de ces hors-d'œuvre élaborés, sélectionnés des semaines à l'avance par sa mère qui devenait de plus en plus intenables au fur et à mesure que la date de la réception approchait. Et les coupes en cristal contenant les alcools les plus fins qui volaient dans la pièce sur des plateaux d'argent, s'arrêtant à chaque invité comme un serviteur accompli l'aurait fait et se remplissant magiquement à chaque fois qu'ils se vidaient.

Une fois, enfant, il avait réussi à s'emparer d'une coupe de champagne après avoir échappé à la vigilance de ses parents. Il se souvenait encore du goût du liquide pétillant contre sa langue et qu'il l'avait bu en entier, rapidement, pour éviter d'être surpris par un adulte. Peu de temps après, la tête s'était mise à lui tourner si rapidement que la nausée s'était saisi de lui et il avait été malade dans l'un des vases décoratifs de sa mère. Par la suite, cela avait pris des années avant qu'il soit en mesure de tremper ses lèvres dans un verre de champagne sans avoir un haut-le-cœur.

Bien entendu, ces évènements mondains avaient pris fin lors du retour du Seigneur des ténèbres et alors la salle était devenue entièrement désuète puisque le règne du mage noir n'admettait pas de célébrations ni aucune chose qui aurait pu, de près ou de loin, inspirer la joie et la beauté.

Ses pensées dérivèrent naturellement vers son père et il soupira. Il n'avait pas vu l'homme depuis son procès, contrairement à sa mère qui était allée le visiter à quelques reprises dans les premiers mois de son incarcération, puis Lucius Malfoy s'était mis à refuser de voir tout visiteur, son épouse y comprise. Il savait que sa mère lui écrivait tous les mois, mais qu'il ne lui répondait jamais. Draco se demandait si c'était par fierté qu'il refusait de voir quiconque, peut-être ne voulait-il pas qu'on pût le voir dans un tel état de déchéance, si loin de l'image qu'il avait de lui-même.

Si Draco n'avait pas tenté de le voir ni de lui écrire, c'était parce qu'il n'avait plus rien à dire à cet homme à qui il ne pardonnerait jamais les choix qu'il avait faits et toute la peine et la souffrance que cela avait occasionnée à sa famille. Il considérait celui qu'il avait un jour admiré plus que quiconque comme un criminel et, depuis la fin de la guerre, il faisait tout pour laver le nom de sa famille et se distancier le plus possible de Lucius Malfoy. De toute manière, il savait quelle serait la réaction de son père vis-à-vis de son mode de vie, il n'accepterait jamais que son fils partage publiquement sa vie avec un autre homme, qui plus est Harry Potter et qu'au surplus, ils élèvent un enfant ensemble. Une part de lui-même aurait tout de même souhaitée voir sa réaction lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle, même si c'était légèrement immature de sa part.

Néanmoins, ce qu'il avait appris la veille concernant son père avait tourné en boucle dans sa tête toute la nuit, l'empêchant de trouver le sommeil. Et, lorsqu'il s'était levé, à chaque instant ses pensées s'étaient dirigées, pernicieusement, dans cette direction. Il avait quitté la maison rapidement ce matin-là, rabrouant Harry sèchement, ne voulant pas lui montrer combien cette nouvelle l'avait perturbée et ne lui ayant pas complètement pardonné d'avoir tenté de lui dissimuler une telle chose.

Que feraient-ils, sa mère et lui, si la demande de son père était accordée? Impossible d'imaginer que cet homme revienne dans leur vie, trois ans après l'avoir quitté, investissant le manoir de sa présence. Il ne parvenait pas à réellement à sentir ce qu'une telle idée suscitait en lui puisque cela lui paraissait tout bonnement inconcevable. Cet homme n'avait plus sa place parmi eux et encore moins au sein de la famille qu'il s'était bâtie.

Lucius Malfoy avait été condamné à la prison à vie pour ses crimes et Draco savait bien que si la peine de mort avait encore été légale, nul doute qu'il aurait été condamné au baiser du détraqueur. Mais les détraqueurs avaient été chassés d'Azkaban et les nouvelles lois adoptées par le ministère avaient fait en sorte les prisonniers se voient accordés des droits fondamentaux, dont celui d'être traité humainement. Cependant, les blessures que la guerre avait infligées à la société sorcière étaient encore loin d'être cicatrisées et comme à chaque fois dans ce genre de situation, le public criait vengeance et réclamait à hauts cris que les coupables soient châtiés. La libération de Lucius Malfoy ne ferait que jeter de l'huile sur le feu et éclabousserait encore une fois le nom que Draco s'acharnait tant à blanchir.

Il n'était pas dupe, si son père revenait au manoir, leur vie en serait bouleversée et certainement pas pour le mieux.

-Monsieur Malfoy, dit une petite voix de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Draco n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Mimi, l'une de leurs elfes de maison. Il se força à reprendre une certaine contenance, piqué d'avoir été surpris dans ce qu'il considérait être un moment de vulnérabilité et de faiblesse.

-Je suis occupée, Mimi, reviens plus tard, répondit-il un peu sèchement.

-Mais, Monsieur Malfoy…

-J'ai dit que j'étais occupé! Est-ce que ça ne peut pas attendre cinq minutes? claqua le maître des lieux avec impatience.

-Monsieur Malfoy, il n'a pas voulu patienter dans le hall, insista-t-elle d'une voix qui ressemblait davantage à un couinement.

Draco leva les yeux et vit qu'Harry se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, l'ébauche d'un sourire sur les lèvres. Le visage du blond se radoucit légèrement, regrettant son emportement envers Mimi, et il posa le parchemin qu'il tenait toujours entre ses doigts sur la table de travail.

-Si Hermione t'entendait lui parler comme ça, je ne donnerais pas cher de ta peau.

Draco se tourna vers Mimi après une seconde.

-Tu peux nous laisser, dit-il d'une voix radoucie à l'elfe qui ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et disparut dans un petit «pop». Que fais-tu ici? Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais une journée terriblement occupée au travail, aujourd'hui? demanda-t-il d'une voix détachée, se rappelant qu'il était toujours en colère contre le brun.

-J'avais des choses plus importantes à faire.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

-Comme quoi, par exemple?

-Venir ici.

-M'aider à rénover la salle de bal? suggéra le blond avec sarcasme.

-Non. Je… je ne crois pas que cela fasse partie de mes talents… je… je ne connais pas grand-chose aux bals.

Une lueur passa dans le regard du blond.

-Tu as raison, je t'ai vu danser une fois et j'en ai été persuadé à jamais, répliqua Draco, hautain.

Ils se jaugèrent un instant, leur regard bien planté dans celui de l'autre, puis l'ombre d'un sourire passa sur le visage du blond qui détourna les yeux. Harry prit cela comme une invitation et s'avança jusqu'à se tenir de l'autre côté de la table sur laquelle étaient déposés les devis et les plans. Draco vit qu'il portait ce pull gris pâle qui lui allait si bien et dont il savait pertinemment qu'il était son préféré. Ce n'était pas un hasard et cela lui permit de croire que l'histoire qu'il lui avait un jour racontée concernant le choixpeau était vraie, Harry Potter aurait eu sa place à Serpentard.

-Tu dis cela parce que tu es jaloux que ce ne soit pas toi que j'aie invité à ce bal, sourit le brun.

-Je crois bien que si à cette époque tu m'avais invité au bal, tu ne serais plus ici pour en parler.

Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres d'Harry.

-Tu crois? Pourtant même à l'époque tu étais obsédé par moi, tu ne te souviens pas de tous ces badges que tu avais faits en mon honneur… Juste d'imaginer les heures passées à les créer, seul dans ton dortoir, en pensant à moi… une telle dévotion, c'est plutôt flatteur.

-Je crois que tu as oublié ce qui était écrit sur ces badges, mon amour, répliqua Draco, goguenard.

-On dit qu'il n'y a pas de mauvaise publicité, sourit Harry de ce sourire qui le faisait fondre à chaque fois.

Un rire franc échappa au blond. Autant leurs querelles étaient parfois intenses, autant ils ne parvenaient jamais à rester bien longtemps en colère l'un contre l'autre. C'était dans ces moments-là que Draco réalisait que non seulement Harry était son amoureux, mais qu'il était aussi son meilleur ami.

-Plus sérieusement, je pensais que peut-être tu allais faire l'annonce à ta mère, en ce qui concerne Lucius aujourd'hui et que peut-être tu aurais voulu que je sois présent, dit Harry avec douceur.

Draco lui jeta un regard, touché.

-Tu as bien pensé.

Harry se rapprocha, prenant sa main dans la sienne. L'autre se laissa faire, étrangement démuni face à ce geste d'une simplicité désarmante. Il referma ses doigts autour des siens, goûtant la chaleur de cette peau contre la sienne.

-Je te demande pardon, je ne voulais pas… je n'aurais pas dû… hésita Harry.

-Oui, je sais, le coupa l'autre en serrant un peu plus fort sa main dans la sienne.

Merlin qu'il aimait cet homme qui le connaissait par cœur et pourtant, parvenait parfois à le surprendre.

-Ma mère devrait revenir au manoir vers quinze heures, pour prendre le thé, nous lui annoncerons la nouvelle ensemble à ce moment-là. En espérant qu'elle n'en fasse pas une attaque, elle n'en parle jamais, mais je sais combien tout ce qui concerne mon père la touche, d'une manière que je ne pourrai jamais comprendre.

-C'est son mari, le père de son fils unique.

Le blond lui jeta un regard incrédule.

-Si on m'avait dit un jour que tu prendrais la part de Lucius Malfoy, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Mon père ne mérite pas une femme comme ma mère, malgré tout ce que je peux dire contre elle, elle n'est pas fondamentalement mauvaise, contrairement à lui.

-Je ne prends pas sa part, j'ai bien conscience, tout comme toi de qui est ton père, mais j'essaie aussi de comprendre ta mère.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi? demanda-t-il, soudain suspicieux.

-Parce que c'est ta mère et je sais combien elle est importante pour toi, malgré tout ce que tu peux dire.

-Mais encore…

-Parce que je t'aime et que j'ai l'intention de passer le reste de mes jours avec toi et que je voudrais faire en sorte que ma belle-mère m'apprécie le plus possible.

Draco fit un pas vers lui, l'étudiant du regard, impassible.

-Charmeur, souffla-t-il après un moment, un mince sourire aux lèvres, approchant son visage du sien sans pour autant le toucher.

Harry pouvait sentir le léger souffle du blond sur son visage, la chaleur de son corps si près du sien, celle de sa main encore dans la sienne, l'odeur de son parfum et, sous cette dernière, celle, plus subtile, qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Les yeux gris scrutaient les siens, comme s'ils cherchaient à lire en lui. Harry savait qu'il aurait été en mesure de le faire, s'il l'avait voulu, Draco était un excellent légilimens, contrairement à lui. Il étudia un instant ce visage qu'il connaissait par cœur, ce nez pointu qui lui donnait cet air narquois qui avait longtemps été sa marque de commerce, qui l'était encore souvent, ces cils d'un blond presque blanc et cette petite cicatrice au-dessus du sourcil droit qu'il s'était fait l'an dernier lors d'une chute de cheval, il ne comprenait pas qu'un homme si beau ait pu s'intéresser à lui.

Draco semblait s'impatienter, il poussa une sorte de soupir. Le blond n'avait jamais été du genre patient, mais il savait aussi que Draco ne l'embrasserait pas, même s'il en mourait d'envie, c'était sa façon à lui de lui signifier qu'il lui en voulait encore, que c'était à lui de faire les premiers pas, de se faire pardonner. Harry prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains l'admirant une seconde de plus, puis captura ses lèvres des siennes dans un baiser qu'il rêvait de lui donner depuis plus de deux semaines. L'autre homme répondit instantanément à son baiser et Harry glissa ses mains de chaque côté de son corps, l'attirant fermement contre lui.

Il sentit son petit ami tressaillir légèrement lorsqu'il laissa sa langue aller doucement à la rencontre de la sienne. Qu'importe le nombre de fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, Harry ressentait toujours ce même vertige à chaque fois, comme s'il goûtait à un fruit défendu, découvrant une saveur qu'il n'avait jamais pu savourer auparavant et au fond de l'esprit cette idée que rien n'était acquis.

Draco gémit légèrement en appuyant plus fortement son corps contre le sien, approfondissant leur baiser, Harry sourit dans leur baiser, le blond avait toujours été du genre expressif lors de leurs moments intimes, ce qui contrastait grandement avec sa manière de se comporter en public, mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, bien au contraire. La langue du blond taquinait la sienne de la plus délicieuse des façons et il sentit son souffle s'accélérer au fur et à mesure que son excitation grandissait. Il jeta un œil vers la table de travail, s'imaginant y pencher le blond et lui faire l'amour au beau milieu de cette salle de bal. Il se vit le prendre contre l'un des murs en miroir et contempler leur reflet en même temps et s'en délecter.

Harry frissonna en sentant la main chaude et douce de son amant glisser sous son chandail et venir caresser le bas de son dos. Une chaleur agréable se répandit au creux de son ventre et il poussa un grognement de plaisir lorsque Draco bougeant sensuellement contre lui. Merlin qu'il a avait envie de lui faire l'amour à cet instant, à même le parquet s'il le fallait, pensa-t-il en poussant un nouveau soupir lorsque le blond se frotta encore contre lui, se faisant se toucher leurs érections à travers le tissu de leurs pantalons.

-Monsieur Potter, quelle surprise!

Harry sursauta en s'écartant si vite de Draco qu'il en fut étourdi. Il vit avec horreur que Narcissa Malfoy se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, son regard critique fixé sur eux. Il se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux malgré lui et passa discrètement une main dans ses cheveux encore plus en désordre qu'ils ne l'étaient habituellement. Il se demanda, au comble du malaise, depuis combien de temps la mère de Draco se tenait là et il espérait fermement qu'elle venait tout juste d'arriver.

Le brun détourna le regard et chercha le support de Draco qui remettait de l'ordre dans sa tenue, mais qui ne semblait pas troublé outre mesure. Harry espéra de tout cœur que l'«inconfort» qu'il ressentait au niveau de son pantalon ne fut pas visible pour la mère de son petit-ami, quoique la seule présence de cette femme lui faisait le même effet qu'une douche glaciale. Elle avait toujours eu ce don de le mettre complètement mal à l'aise et de le faire se sentir gourd et inadéquat et ce qui venait de se passer n'atténuerait en rien cette impression. En fait, il lui était bien difficile d'imaginer une pire situation, quoique s'il avait mis en action l'une de ses précédentes pensées concernant Draco et qu'elle était arrivée sur ces entrefaites, cela aurait été bien pire. Ou pas, puisqu'il serait peut-être tout simplement mort à cause du choc.

Harry était certain que Narcissa conserverait ce moment en mémoire pour mieux l'humilier plus tard, elle semblait d'ailleurs prendre plaisir à le sentir sur la corde raide. Son perpétuel inconfort en sa présence semblait la stimuler et il avait la désagréable impression de n'être rien d'autre pour elle qu'une souris entre les griffes d'un chat. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas reçu l'éducation raffinée de son petit-ami et tous ces entrechats protocolaires et autres manières guindées lui demeuraient étrangers et peu naturels, malgré les efforts que le blond avait déployés pour les lui enseigner.

-Bonjour madame Malfoy, c'est…euh… toujours un plaisir de vous voir…vous…vous savez que vous pouvez m'appeler Harry.

-Oui, je le sais, trancha la femme d'une voix aussi glaciale que son regard.

-Mère, dit Draco et Harry n'était pas certain s'il s'agissait davantage d'une salutation ou d'un avertissement.

-Je… je suis justement venu ici puisque je souhaitais vous parler ou plutôt… nous souhaitions vous parler, prononça Harry qui tentait encore d'alléger l'atmosphère.

-Je n'en doute pas un instant, répondit-elle en le toisant de bas en haut, avisant sa tenue légèrement débraillée.

-Vous n'étiez pas sensé revenir avant l'heure du thé, commenta Draco pas le moins du monde gêné par la situation, pire, Harry doutait qu'une part malsaine de lui se moquait allègrement de son embarras, même si, en apparence, il semblait en parfait contrôle de ses moyens.

Narcissa Malfoy haussa un sourcil. Harry ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment son petit-ami faisait pour tenir tête à cette femme. Tout en elle inspirait respect et déférence et elle ne faisait d'ailleurs rien pour atténuer cette impression. Même son apparence dénotait une certaine rigidité. Ses cheveux étaient maintenus dans un chignon serré, elle portait une robe d'un gris presque bleu, brodée de perles de la même couleur dont les lignes étaient classiques, distinguées et n'admettaient aucune frivolité.

-J'ignorais que je devais te rapporter mes allées et venues, Draco. Quoique cela eut peut-être été préférable si à l'avenir je ne désire point tomber au cœur d'un spectacle auquel, je le crains bien, je ne suis nullement préparée.

Draco échangea un regard avec Harry qui se sentit rougir de plus belle à son grand dam.

-Mère, Harry et moi désirions vous parler de quelque chose, nous devrions nous installer au salon.

-De quoi peux-tu bien vouloir me parler qui ne doive qu'être entendu au salon? répondit-elle en dévisageant son fils comme si elle tentait de lire en lui, puis, comme si elle était parvenu, un éclair de compréhension marqua son visage pendant une seconde. Avez-vous l'intention de vous marier? Si c'est le cas, cela devra aller au printemps prochain, puisqu'un tel évènement mondain nécessite d'être planifié plusieurs mois à l'avance et nous devrons voir quels sont les mariages déjà annoncés, hors de question de partager la même semaine avec Merlin seul sait quel…

-Non…

-Et avez-vous pensé à l'endroit où… contina-t-elle en coupant son fils.

-Mère, ce n'est… tenta Draco, mais en vain puisqu'elle continua à parler par-dessus lui, ne lui accordant pas la moindre attention.

-Évidemment, tous les Malfoy se sont toujours épousés ici, mais je sais bien que tu ne veux jamais rien faire comme tout le monde et monsieur Potter…

-MÈRE! Il ne s'agit pas de cela! la coupa son fils en haussant la voix, évitant par le fait même le regard de son amoureux qu'il sentait sur lui comme un sort cuisant.

Narcissa s'interrompit, surprise du brusque excès de voix de son fils. Draco dissimula l'étonnement certain qu'il ressentait face à ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle croyait donc qu'Harry et lui allaient se marier? Et, à l'écouter parler, c'était sans doute une pensée qui lui trottait depuis un moment dans la tête. Il avait du mal à croire que sa mère, qui à la moindre occasion passait des remarques désobligeantes concernant Harry, venait de tenir un tel discours. À l'entendre parler, elle semblait presque… approuver cette possibilité.

Évidemment, Draco mentirait s'il disait qu'une telle idée ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit, surtout depuis qu'il s'était installé avec Harry et qu'ils avaient Teddy avec eux. Néanmoins, son petit-ami n'avait jamais abordé le sujet et il s'était dit qu'il ne serait certainement pas celui qui le ferait en premier. Ce n'était pas son genre de se pencher sur de telles considérations romantiques, pas lorsqu'il était incertain de la position du brun sur le sujet et surtout pas lorsqu'il craignait un refus de sa part.

Il aurait grandement préféré que cette option soit discutée entre eux auparavant avant que sa mère ne la leur balance en plein visage avant même l'heure du thé. Il résista à la tentation de se tourner vers Harry, de peur d'y lire quelque chose sur son visage qu'il lui déplairait.

-Passons au salon, dans ce cas, dit Narcissa dont l'enthousiasme semblait avoir diminué d'un cran et qui choisit sciemment de faire fi malaise qui s'était étalé entre les deux hommes à la mention d'un possible et éventuel mariage entre eux.

Harry suivit Draco et sa mère hors de la salle de bal et jusque dans un grand salon dont les murs étaient constitués de bibliothèques remplient de livres de toutes sortes, parfaitement alignés. Il se demanda combien son petit-ami en avait lu et s'ils n'étaient là que par parure, doutant qu'il soit possible de lire autant de livres dans une vie. Il prit place sur un fauteuil à l'assise trop dure pour être confortable, ne comprenant pas l'attrait de posséder des meubles sur lesquels il était humainement impossible d'être bien assis. Draco prit place dans le canapé aux côtés de sa mère qui semblait s'être légèrement tendue, comme si elle avait deviné que la raison pour laquelle ils avaient demandé à lui parler dans un cadre si formel ne pouvait qu'en être une mauvaise et elle n'avait pas tort, pensa-t-il.

-Nous devons te parler de quelque chose de grave, Harry et moi, débuta Draco.

-Par Salazar, Draco, vas-tu enfin me dire de quoi il est question? s'énerva la femme.

-Cela concerne Père…

Elle pinça les lèvres et il était aisé de deviner le choc que cette annonce venait de provoquer chez elle. Cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'elle n'avait reçu aucune nouvelles de son époux.

-Alors je ne vois pas la raison pour laquelle monsieur Potter doit être présent. Ce que tu as à me dire semble concerner notre famille et elle seule! le coupa-t-elle.

-Harry est celui qui a reçu l'information et qui est le plus au courant de la situation. Qui plus est, il fait partie de la famille, de ma famille! rétorqua Draco d'un ton sans appel.

L'ancien gryffondor jeta un œil vers madame Malfoy, guettant sa réaction, mais seul un léger pincement au coin de ses lèvres permettait de deviner son agacement. Il savait qu'elle n'irait pas plus loin, elle se maîtrisait somme toute très bien en sa présence, même si Draco trouvait que c'était encore insuffisant. Mais cela ne le blessait pas autant que le blond le croyait, il s'y était habitué avec les ans et d'ailleurs, la situation s'était améliorée peu à peu. De toute manière, il savait très bien qu'elle ne le considérerait jamais comme un membre de la famille Malfoy, et ce, même s'il épousait Draco.

-Je vous écoute, se contenta-t-elle de répondre d'un ton altier comme si elle s'apprêtait au pire.

Draco chercha le regard d'Harry du sien un bref instant, quémandant silencieusement son support. Harry lui adressa un maigre sourire, ne sachant que faire de plus.

-Père a demandé une audience devant la Commission des libérations conditionnelles dans le but de faire commuer sa peine et, nous le pensons, de venir la purger ici même, au manoir, expliqua l'ancien serpentard.

Narcissa Malfoy ne broncha pas, mais une lueur indéchiffrable passa dans ses yeux et Harry vit que sa main droite était venue trouver sa gauche et jouait distraitement avec son alliance qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de porter. Un soupir lui échappa conjoint et à son grand étonnement, elle se tourna vers lui et pour la première fois, elle lui parut étrangement humaine, lui rappelant cette femme qui lui avait un jour murmuré à l'oreille pour lui demander si son fils était toujours en vie, il y avait de cela une éternité, lui semblait-il.

-Est-ce bien vrai? Ou sont-ce des rumeurs auxquelles on ne peut se fier? demanda-t-elle.

-Non, madame Malfoy, je crains bien que ce ne soient pas des rumeurs, l'information vient directement d'un employé du ministère travaillant pour la Commission, l'audition aura lieu jeudi prochain.

-Si rapidement?

-Tout détenu peut faire cette demande après deux ans de détentions, je ne saurais dire si c'est rapide ou pas, nous n'étions pas informés de ses intentions auparavant et, pour être franc, bien que je savais qu'une telle procédure existait, je n'aurais pas pensé qu'il en ferait la demande. J'en ai discuté avec monsieur Weasley…

-Arthur Weasley? demanda-t-elle avec abattement, ne dissimulant pas les bas sentiments que celui qu'Harry considérait comme un membre de sa famille lui inspirait. Comment se fait-il qu'une personne telle que lui soit au courant d'une situation qui nous touche aussi intimement?

-C'est lui qui m'a appris la nouvelle, répondit Harry en s'efforçant de demeurer calme et poli malgré l'insulte à peine couverte que la femme venait de prononcer à l'endroit de monsieur Weasley, tentant de se persuader que c'était le choc et la peur qui la faisait s'exprimer ainsi, même s'il y croyait plus ou moins.

Narcissa pinça les lèvres davantage comme si cette idée était particulièrement intolérable.

-Il semblerait que les affaires de notre famille concernent davantage les autres que nous même. Je me demande ce qui se passe d'autre dont je ne suis pas au courant. Peut-être sommes-nous à la veille d'apprendre que nous sommes complètement ruinés, Draco, ou que ton grand-père était un moldu, tout compte fait.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de voir son petit-ami en elle et ça avait quelque chose de troublant. Visiblement, et contrairement à tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, il tenait de manière certaine de sa mère quant à son sens de la répartie et son goût pour le drame.

-Mère…

-Non, Draco, surtout ne l'interrompt pas, je brûle de savoir quelle autre horrible nouvelle monsieur Potter a à nous apprendre, le coupa-t-elle, caustique.

-C'est tout…C'est…euh… la seule nouvelle, répondit le Sauveur du monde sorcier qui se sentait, à cet instant, comme un invité encombrant dont on souhaite le départ à la fin de la soirée.

-Merveilleux, ironisa Narcissa.

-Père a beau faire cette demande, cela ne signifie pas qu'elle sera accordée, dit Draco en répétant les paroles qu'il avait entendues monsieur Weasley prononcer et les sachant vraies, même si lui-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son père était toujours parvenu à avoir ce qu'il voulait et à glisser entre les mailles du filet, même lorsque la situation semblait désespérément définitive pour lui. Après tout, il avait échappé à Azkaban suivant la Première Guerre, tout comme il avait échappé à la mort pendant la seconde. C'était, en soi, un exploit.

Elle se contenta de pousser un soupir pour toute réponse, mais son fils savait qu'elle devait penser la même chose que lui en cet instant.

-Je… je vous tiendrai informé de l'issue de l'audition, ajouta Harry.

-Inutile, répondit la femme.

-Pardon? demanda le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est inutile, puisque je compte assister à cette… audition, comme vous dites.

-Je ne sais pas si… commença le brun en jetant un regard vers Draco qui ne semblait pas surpris. Enfin… je m'informerai à savoir si c'est possible.

Elle hocha lentement la tête.

-Bien. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, je vais me retirer dans mes appartements pour me reposer un moment. Cette… terrible nouvelle m'a enlevé tout appétit et je ne prendrai pas le thé, avise-en Mimi, Draco, dit-elle. Monsieur Potter, je vous dis au revoir et je vous remercie à l'avance de votre discrétion quant à cette affaire, même si, visiblement, le chaudron est percé, j'aimerais retarder le plus possible l'écoulement de cette nouvelle au sein de la populace.

-Oui, madame Malfoy, je comprends, répondit-il.

Il vit alors la mère de son amoureux poser brièvement sa main sur celle de son fils et la serrer. C'était un geste simple, anodin, mais pas pour eux, Harry en était bien conscient. C'était le premier réel geste d'affection qu'il voyait madame Malfoy prodiguer à l'endroit de Draco. Habituellement, tout était codifié entre eux, même ce qui aurait dû être des marques d'affection était effectué avec détachement, mais pas cette fois. Il en fut étonnamment touché.

Lorsque Narcissa Malfoy quitta le salon et qu'ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau seuls, Draco évita son regard et Harry comprit aussitôt que c'était pour éviter qu'il ne perçoive son trouble, par pudeur, mais tout ceci était bien inutile, puisqu'il le connaissait par cœur et pouvait saisir la moindre de ses émotions, mais il fit comme si de rien n'était pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise.

-Rentrons, dit-il simplement et lui tendant son bras.

* * *

Draco écoutait distraitement le flot incessant de paroles qui s'échappaient de la bouche de sa meilleure amie, l'esprit ailleurs. Ou plus précisément, tourné vers le jeudi suivant. Il jeta un regard pour la millième fois en direction du lac dans lequel pataugeait Teddy en compagnie de Daphnée qui poussait des grognements en poursuivant l'enfant qui se sauvait, sa voix emplit de cris et de rires mélangés. Il faisait une telle chaleur que Draco aurait aimé les rejoindre, mais Pansy ne savait pas nager et il se sentait le devoir de lui tenir compagnie.

-…donc, on pensait faire ça en août, les chaleurs seront passées et la rentrée n'aura pas encore eu lieu, dit Pansy alors que Draco reportait finalement son attention sur elle.

Elle s'était tue et semblait attendre une réponse quelconque de sa part.

-Pardon? dit-il sans trop savoir de quoi il était question.

Elle fronça ses sourcils épais qui étaient aussi foncés que sa chevelure coupée au carrée qui lui donnait cet air sévère et qui contrastait tant avec les longs cheveux blonds de Daphnée qui ajoutaient à cette douceur dont était empreinte son visage.

-Le mariage! soupira-t-elle exagérément en remontant ses lunettes fumées sur le dessus de sa tête comme pour mieux l'observer.

-Ah!

-Dont je te parle depuis plus de dix minutes… ajouta la jeune femme d'un ton accusateur.

-Désolé…

Un silence s'étira entre eux, mais rapidement il fut rempli par la voix de son amie.

-Hm… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? demanda la jeune femme alors que son visage se radoucissait.

Il se tut un moment. Il s'était dit qu'il viendrait profiter de son après-midi avec ses amies et Teddy en essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à l'audition de jeudi, et ce, pour au moins trois heures d'affilées, mais il s'était bercé d'illusions quant à sa capacité à penser à autre chose, semblait-il. Il était pourtant un occlumens très doué et parvenait normalement à bloquer ses pensées assez aisément, mais pas cette fois.

Pansy le regardait avec attention guettant sa réponse. Il tergiversa, hésitant à vider son sac. Non pas qu'il ne désirait pas partager cela avec son amie, il le lui aurait dit éventuellement, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas de secrets l'un pour l'autre, et ce, depuis toujours. Mais, il n'avait pas envie d'en parler maintenant, c'était déjà l'unique sujet de discussion qu'il y avait entre son amoureux et lui, ainsi qu'avec sa mère depuis qu'ils lui avaient appris la nouvelle et c'était déjà trop.

-Je… rien… une dispute avec ma mère, mentit-il.

-Oh, rien d'inhabituel dans ce cas, blagua son amie en portant sa coupe de rosé à ses lèvres.

Il étudia un instant les multiples tatouage recouvrant son bras gauche, à chaque fois il semblait y en avoir davantage, si une telle chose était possible, alors que lui dissimulait le seul et unique qu'il avait en se forçant à porter des manches longues, même pendant une telle chaleur.

-Parle-moi plutôt de ce mariage, invita-t-il avec un sourire un peu forcé.

-Oui! Donc, comme je te le disais tout à l'heure, nous hésitons encore quant au lieu. Le père de Daphnée souhaite que ça ait lieu au manoir familial, bien entendu, et je ne te dis pas sa réaction lorsqu'il a su que nous voulions que cela se fasse aussi rapidement. Il veut un mariage grandiose pour sa fille aînée et nous rebat sans cesse les oreilles avec le fait qu'il n'aura jamais le temps d'organiser un tel évènement en moins de deux mois. Inutile de lui dire que Daphnée et moi avions davantage envie d'une cérémonie simple et intime, il ne veut tout bonnement pas en entendre parler. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il serait autant impliqué, surtout pas après la manière dont il a réagi au départ lorsqu'il a su pour sa fille et moi. Tu te souviens?

-Comment oublier! Je crois bien que, si je me concentre, je peux encore entendre les insultes et les menaces que tu as prononcées à son endroit en ma présence résonner contre mon tympan. Mais, peut-être que de perdre sa femme l'an dernier lui a fait comprendre la futilité de son attitude.

Pansy et Daphnée avaient commencé à sortir ensemble à la fin de leur quatrième année à Poudlard. Si elles avaient dans un premier temps gardé leur relation secrète, Draco lui l'avait su dès le départ puisque Pansy, qui était une de ses plus proches amies, déjà à l'époque, le lui avait confié. Cela n'avait pas été une surprise puisqu'elle lui avait déjà révélé son homosexualité l'année auparavant. Néanmoins, à cette époque où il se cherchait encore, voir deux personnes de son âge vivre une relation de couple homosexuelle l'avait ébranlé.

Il s'était même questionné à savoir si c'était parce qu'il n'était pas véritablement confortable avec l'orientation sexuelle de son amie que cela lui faisait cet effet. Il s'en était voulu de sa réaction, aimant croire qu'il était davantage ouvert d'esprit. Puis, lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte quelques mois plus tard que les autres garçons ne le laissaient pas indifférent, cela avait été un choc et une révélation pour lui et il avait mieux compris sa réaction première : l'envie.

Puisqu'ils partageaient une réalité similaire et qu'ils ne pouvaient être véritablement eux-mêmes qu'en présence les uns des autres, Pansy, Draco et Daphnée s'étaient rapprochés dans leurs dernières années d'études à Poudlard jusqu'à en devenir presque inséparables et cette amitié s'était continuée.

-Mais, c'est pour le mieux… ou enfin c'était ce que je croyais avant qu'il ne commence à s'ingèrer dans les moindres détails du mariage! Même Astoria qui, je crois, me comprend et compatis avec moi n'ait pas en mesure de le calmer. Je te le dis, il va me rendre folle avant que je n'atteigne l'autel et le pire dans tout cela, c'est que Daph ne fait rien pour le décourager, bien au contraire. Moi qui pensais que l'important c'était ce que cette cérémonie représentait pour nous, je me vois passer mes soirées à entendre parler de ganache au chocolat, du choix des fleurs et de quel sorte de champagne se marie le mieux avec quel hors-d'œuvre.

Draco ne put retenir un rire. Il savait trop bien combien derrière ses vitupérations, Pansy était au fond d'elle-même heureuse et anxieuse à l'idée du mariage. Mais, elle ne l'admettrait jamais, bien entendu, cela briserait son image de dure à cuire.

-Ne ris pas, tu ne sais pas ce que j'endure, faux frère!

-DADDY! DADDY REGARDE! cria alors Teddy et Draco se tourna pour voir celui qu'il considérait comme son fils attraper l'un des paons blancs qui se promenaient dans les jardins du manoir. Les volatils étaient habituels assez peu enclins à se faire approcher et encore moins à se faire toucher et Teddy essayaient par tous les moyens, malgré tout, de le faire à chaque fois. Il ignorait comment il s'y était pris, mais cette fois-ci, visiblement, il y était parvenu.

Près de lui, Daphnée riait aux éclats tandis que le paon était étonnamment figé, comme pris de court.

-Attention à ce qu'ils ne te pincent pas! avertit Draco sans pouvoir s'empêcher de pouffer de rire à son tour.

Pansy jeta un regard attendri vers l'enfant.

-Il grandit si vite, je me souviens encore de la première fois où je l'ai tenu dans mes bras.

-En effet, mais je ne peux pas te dire que j'en sois fâché, rester éveillé des nuits entières ne me manque nullement, répondit-il en s'esclaffant de nouveau en voyant l'enfant lâcher l'oiseau qui s'enfuit aussitôt, le plus rapidement que son corps encombrant le lui permit.

-Harry et toi n'avez pas l'intention d'avoir d'autres enfants?

-Nous… nous n'en avons pas… vraiment discuté, hésita Draco, évitant le regard perçant que son amie dirigea sur lui en entendant l'incertitude dans sa voix.

-Donc, j'en déduis qu'Harry ne veut pas, dit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Il était bien inutile de tenter de lui mentir, elle le connaissait trop bien.

-Ce n'est pas qu'il ne veut pas, à proprement parler, mais nous avons déjà Teddy, nous sommes encore très jeunes, il n'a pas fini sa formation d'Auror encore… Il pense que nous devrions attendre et je ne suis pas entièrement en désaccord avec lui.

-Mais tu n'es pas non plus entièrement en accord, répliqua Pansy.

-Disons que c'est une décision qui doit se prendre à deux.

-Pourquoi ai-je l'étrange impression que c'est toujours lui qui finit par l'emporter en ce qui concerne ces fameuses «décisions qui doivent se prendre à deux»?

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Non. Non, ce n'est pas vrai, répondit-il.

-Vraiment?

-Je sais que tu… que Harry n'est pas, disons… que tu ne le portes pas nécessairement en haute estime, mais…

-Ça n'a rien à voir Draco, c'est seulement que, contrairement à toi, je connais ta propre valeur, répondit-elle. Et tu te trompes lorsque tu prétends que je ne le tiens pas en haute estime. J'admire ce qu'il a fait pendant la guerre, je reconnais qu'il est un homme honnête, droit et admirable, sans doute.

-Mais?

-Mais je veux m'assurer qu'il te traite comme tu le mérites et que tu es réellement heureux avec lui.

-Je le suis, répondit Draco fermement.

-Tant mieux, alors, finit-elle par dire au bout d'un moment durant lequel son regard inquisiteur se posa sur lui, cherchant quelque chose, une hésitation peut-être, puis elle continua. Maintenant, parlons des choses sérieuses. Je veux que tu sois mon garçon d'honneur et je n'admettrai aucune autre réponse que oui!

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Chers lecteurs,

Dans ce deuxième chapitre, vous avez fait la connaissance de deux nouveaux personnages : Pansy et Daphnée. Elles auront une place importante dans cette histoire, donc j'espère qu'elles vous plaisent. Pansy a été mis à l'avant-plan dans ce chapitre, mais vous aurez l'occasion de connaître davantage Daphnée (ou Daph pour les intimes) dans le futur.

J'espère sincèrement que la direction que prend cette histoire vous plaît.

Merci de me lire, de me suivre et de commenter,

Harley


	3. Chapitre 3: Nagini

**Chapitre 3** : Nagini

-Comment vont Pansy et Daphnée, demanda Harry en prenant place à la table, posant son assiette et celle de son amoureux devant eux alors que Teddy avait déjà commencé à manger.

Un sourire en coin étira les lèvres de Draco.

-Bien, sauf que cette histoire de mariage est en train de rendre folle Pansy, je crois qu'elle regrette presque l'époque où le père de Daph ne leur adressait pas la parole, tant son ingérence dans leurs plans lui porte sur les nerfs.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, connaissant le peu de patience et de décorum qu'avait Pansy. Il avait toujours trouvé curieuse l'amitié entre son petit-ami et la jeune femme puisqu'ils étaient diamétralement opposés dans leurs caractères et manières de se comporter. Si Pansy ne craignait pas l'opinion des autres, ne craignant pas d'être directe et parfois vulgaire, c'était tout le contraire pour Draco qui témoignait constamment de l'éducation aristocratique qu'il avait reçue.

Bien qu'il n'avait pas, à proprement parler, une mauvaise relation avec Pansy, Harry s'entendait davantage avec Daphnée, puisqu'elle était beaucoup moins difficile d'approche et surtout, il ne sentait pas qu'elle le mettait sans cesse à l'épreuve par ses sous-entendus et ses questions. Pansy avait cette façon de s'adresser à lui, comme s'il n'était pas réellement digne de son attention et cela avait le don de le mettre à cran.

-Quoique j'imagine que ma mère en ferait autant nous concernant, alors je ferais bien de ne pas trop me moquer d'elle, continua le blond alors que Teddy enfournait rapidement son assiette sans prendre la peine de respirer, semblait-il, comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours.

Draco avait dit cette phrase d'un ton détaché, mais Harry savait qu'il guettait sa réaction du coin de l'œil, il le connaissait trop bien pour tomber dans ce genre de piège.

-Je jouerais effectivement de prudence si j'étais toi, se contenta de répondre le brun évasivement, prenant son petit-ami à son propre jeu.

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui avant de prendre une bouchée sans rien répondre, mais le brun pouvait percevoir une infime lueur d'agacement dans son regard. Harry retint le sourire qui menaçait à tout moment de poindre sur ses lèvres, s'amusant de la déconfiture de son amoureux.

-Daph et moi on s'est baigné aujourd'hui et on a même réussi à attraper un paon! dit soudain Teddy entre deux bouchées sans pour autant déposer sa fourchette, interrompant le silencieux échange entre ses parents.

-Teddy, on ne mange pas la bouche pleine et ce n'est pas une course, par Merlin, tu me coupes l'appétit, maugréa Draco, piqué de ne pas avoir eu le dernier mot avec Harry, mais le petit garçon ne lui accorda aucune attention.

-Un paon? répéta le brun sans comprendre.

L'enfant leva les yeux au ciel et ceux-ci yeux changèrent rapidement de couleur, passant du brun au rose pâle. À chaque fois que Teddy utilisait ses dons de métamorphomage, cela laissait Harry pantois pendant une fraction de seconde. L'enfant pouvait passer des jours sans changer quoi que ce soit à son apparence alors que d'autres jours, il s'amusait à changer plusieurs fois à l'intérieur d'une très courte période. Harry n'était pas certain que Teddy était à chaque fois pleinement conscient de ses transformations et il avait remarqué que ces dernières étaient plus fréquentes s'il vivait des émotions fortes.

-Oui papa, un des paons blancs des jardins du manoir! insista-t-il avec impatience et Harry fut frapper de constater la ressemblance entre Teddy et Draco dans sa manière de s'exprimer, de gesticuler et surtout, de le toiser de haut comme s'il était particulièrement lent à comprendre et qu'il fallait tout lui expliquer.

Il en fut étrangement attendri et se demanda si le blond qui écoutait leur échange en avait conscience.

-J'imagine que grand-mère Narcissa était absente si daddy t'a laissé courir après ses précieux paons, commenta Harry en haussant un sourcil.

-Grand-mère me laisse faire ce que je veux, parce que je suis son seul petit-fils qu'elle m'a dit, répondit l'enfant avant de recommencer à manger sans se rendre compte de l'impact de ses paroles sur les deux hommes.

Harry haussa un sourcil, surpris, et selon l'expression qui apparut sur le visage de Draco, ce dernier était tout aussi étonné. Narcissa avait dit à Teddy qu'il était son petit fils? Il aurait payé cher pour entendre ça. Draco passa affectueusement une main dans les cheveux de leur fils et Harry comprit que ce que venait de lui révéler l'enfant l'avait touché. Il ne pourrait jamais se lasser de voir ses deux amours ensemble, se dit-il. Autant Draco pouvait être soupe au lait, cinglant et parfois, d'une froideur déboussolante, autant lorsqu'il interagissait avec Teddy, il était tendre, affectueux et souvent, beaucoup plus patient que lui.

-As-tu pu te libérer, finalement, pour ce weekend? J'en ai parlé à madame Weasley et elle est d'accord pour garder Teddy. Je pars demain matin pour mon rendez-vous, mais tu pourrais me rejoindre en soirée si tu es disponible ou sinon samedi.

-Ce weekend? répéta Harry, incertain.

Draco fronça les sourcils, le foudroyant du regard.

-Notre supposé weekend à Paris! Harry… je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as oublié, ça fait des semaines que c'est prévu, tu m'as dit hier que tu vérifierais avec ton chef! Finalement, j'aurais peut-être dû proposer à Hermione de venir avec moi… marmonna-t-il, se forçant à garder un ton de voix égal en présence de Teddy qui lui jeta tout de même un regard de côté.

-Quoi? Hermione? dit Harry sans comprendre.

-Oublie ça… répliqua Draco en levant les yeux au ciel, puis jugeant que Teddy n'avait pas à être témoin de cette conversation et voyant qu'il avait fini son assiette, il lui dit d'aller jouer tranquillement au salon, ce que fit l'enfant sans se faire prier.

-Alors, tu as ton weekend ou pas? demanda le blond.

-Je… je dois accompagner Holloway en mission cette nuit avec l'équipe tactique, mais ensuite, en contrepartie, je serai libre demain et le reste du weekend, répondit l'ancien gryffondor.

-Cette nuit? répéta Draco.

-Ouais… ce n'était pas prévu que les recrues se joignent à eux, mais il a demandé à Ron et à moi de les accompagner. Ce sera la première vraie mission à laquelle je participerai, je dois t'avouer que ça fait un bon moment que j'attendais cela. Je suis désolé d'avoir oublié pour ce weekend, mais tu sais bien que j'ai très envie d'être avec toi, que ce soit à Paris ou n'importe où ailleurs. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé mon weekend, parce que nous passons trop peu de temps ensemble ces temps-ci, j'en suis bien conscient, je sais que je suis absorbé par mon travail, mais tâches de me comprendre… c'est… c'est ce que je rêve de faire depuis toujours et c'est parfois facile de me laisser emporter.

-Je comprends, Harry, mais essaie toi aussi de comprendre que c'est difficile pour nous de te voir si peu, d'avoir l'impression de passer au second plan…

-Comment peux-tu dire ça, Teddy et toi passerez toujours en premier, vous êtes ma famille! répliqua Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Si tu le dis…

-Oui, je le dis! Mais c'est ce qui est attendu de toutes les recrues, je ne peux pas me montrer moins disponible que les autres, ce ne serait pas juste pour eux.

-Mais toi, tu as un enfant! Tu n'es pas dans la même situation qu'eux! répliqua Draco sèchement.

Un bruit provenant de la fenêtre attira soudain leur attention et ils se tournèrent pour voir un hibou rondelet au plumage gris sur le rebord extérieur. Harry ignorait à qui pouvait bien appartenir le volatil, il était presque certain de ne jamais l'avoir vu auparavant. L'oiseau cogna son bec une nouvelle fois sur la vitre avant qu'Harry ne se lève pour le laisser entrer, la tête encore pleine des paroles que son amoureux venait de prononcer. C'était faux de dire qu'il faisait passer sa famille au second plan, c'était simplement que la fin de sa formation d'Auror était plus demandante que cela ne l'avait été auparavant. Cela ne durerait pas éternellement, bientôt il serait un véritable Auror et tout serait plus simple… du moins, il le croyait.

Draco avait le don de le faire se sentir coupable de situation sur lesquelles il n'avait aucun contrôle. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas laisser tomber sa formation et pas question qu'il en donne moins que les autres, même s'il avait un enfant à sa charge, contrairement aux autres de son âge qui complétaient la formation, cela n'y changeait rien et Draco était là pour s'occuper de Teddy, lui pouvait se permettre de prendre congé quand il le voulait.

Dès que la fenêtre fut ouverte, le hibou vola jusqu'à la table et se posa devant Draco, lui tendant sa patte en le scrutant de son regard acéré.

-De qui est-ce? demanda Harry en s'approchant. Je ne connais pas ce hibou, il me semble…

-Oui, pas besoin de me dire que tu as la mémoire d'un scrout-à-pétard, je l'ai constaté ce soir, piqua le blond, mais Harry l'ignora.

Puis, le visage de Draco se figea alors qu'il détachait la lettre des serres du hibou. L'instant d'après, il lui montra l'enveloppe portant le sceau d'Azkaban.

-Mon père, murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Au même moment, le brun vit que Teddy se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les yeux rivés sur eux. Draco qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert l'enveloppe leva aussi les yeux vers l'enfant. Harry avait envie de prendre son amoureux dans ses bras, sachant le choc que cela devait être pour lui, mais Draco se leva sans lui en laisser la chance.

-Viens Teddy, il est temps de prendre ton bain, dit-il en laissant la missive sur la table et en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras.

-Tu ne comptes pas l'ouvrir? demanda l'ancien gryffondor.

-Non, pourquoi le ferais-je? Que pourrait-il me dire que je ne sache déjà? Son audition aura lieu jeudi, j'y serai avec mère, c'est tout ce qui importe, répondit-il d'une voix vide de toute émotion, mais Harry n'était pas dupe, il savait que les émotions devaient bouillir à l'intérieur de lui, même si rien n'y paraissait.

-Peut-être désire-t-il te dire autre chose, tu ne sauras pas si tu n'ouvres pas la lettre, commenta Harry d'une voix douce, sachant combien ce sujet était sensible pour lui et le connaissant suffisamment pour savoir que dans ce genre de situation il était plus du genre à attaquer qu'à fondre en larmes.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir, répliqua Draco un peu sèchement en quittant la pièce.

Harry soupira tandis qu'il entendait son amoureux monter l'escalier menant au deuxième. Il se sentait complètement inutile en cet instant. Inutile et inadéquat.

Il nettoya et rangea la vaisselle, puis feuilleta un moment la Gazette du sorcier qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lire ce matin, mais il ne retint pas un mot de ceux qui passaient sous ses yeux. Il attendit avant de monter à son tour, sachant que le blond avait besoin de distance pour se remettre de ses émotions. Il monta une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et trouva Draco dans la chambre de Teddy, en train de lui lire une histoire. Sans dire un mot, il prit place sur le lit de l'autre côté de l'enfant qui lui sourit d'un air endormi, il passa doucement une main dans ses cheveux bouclés tandis que Draco finissait l'histoire de la princesse au petit pois. Il écouta cette voix si familière, étudiant le visage de son amant dont le regard se posa brièvement sur lui.

Teddy tenait sa peluche en forme de dragon bien serrée entre ses bras en écoutant attentivement le blond. La chambre qu'occupait l'enfant était celle qui avait jadis appartenu à Regulus Black, mais, depuis, la décoration avait été entièrement refaite, mise à part pour la bannière à l'effigie de Serpentard que l'enfant avait retrouvé un jour dans le grenier et avait voulu conserver et suspendre dans sa chambre. Harry se souvenait encore du sourire victorieux de Draco lorsqu'il était redescendu du grenier, le morceau de tissu vert et argent à la main.

L'ancien gryffondor avait porté théâtralement une main à son cœur, comme s'il venait d'être atteint mortellement et Draco s'était penché à son oreille pour murmurer : «Pauvre petit lion, on dirait que tu as mis les pieds dans un nid de vipères». Le souffle de son amoureux contre son oreille l'avait fait frissonner délicieusement et si Teddy n'avait pas été présent, il ne se serait pas gêné pour exprimer de manière non équivoque à son amant ce que tout ceci faisait naître chez lui, à même le mur du couloir. Il s'était contenté de murmurer, en retour : «Aucun souci, tu sais que je suis un charmeur de serpents». Draco s'était contenté de hausser un sourcil avant d'éclater de rire.

Néanmoins, Draco avait moins ri lorsqu'il avait réalisé que ce n'était pas tant la maison que représentait cette bannière que Teddy aimait, mais que cela traduisait plutôt sa fascination et son inclination pour les serpents. L'enfant aimait tous les animaux, cela ils le savaient depuis longtemps, mais il aimait particulièrement les reptiles et encore plus, les serpents. Au grand dam de Draco, qui, ironiquement, les avait en horreur. La première fois où Teddy avait rapporté une couleuvre dans ses poches, juste avant de la mettre innocemment sous le nez du blond au beau milieu du diner, ce dernier avait poussé un tel cri qu'Harry l'entendait encore. Il s'était moqué de lui pendant des mois, par la suite.

Bien vite, les paupières de l'enfant se firent lourdes et ils l'embrassèrent en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Draco quitta la chambre le premier et, au moment où Harry s'apprêtait à fermer la porte derrière lui, la voix de l'enfant s'éleva dans la noirceur.

-Papa? murmura-t-il.

-Oui Teddy? répondit Harry sur le même ton, amusé que l'enfant murmure soudain.

-Pourquoi daddy il ne veut pas ouvrir la lettre de grand-père?

La question surprit tellement Harry qu'il en resta coi pendant une seconde. Il ne pensait pas que Teddy avait capté ce qu'ils avaient dit plus tôt et se retrouva étrangement désemparé devant la question de l'enfant. Teddy avait toujours eu cette capacité de comprendre des choses qu'ils auraient préféré qu'il ignore. Et cette façon d'appeler Lucius Malfoy grand-père alors qu'il n'avait jamais référé à lui de cette manière, puisqu'ils n'avaient jamais parlé de l'homme d'une quelconque façon à l'enfant. Il avait donc fait lui-même ces liens et avait tiré ses propres conclusions.

-Parce que… commença Harry, mais les mots lui manquaient.

-Est-ce que c'est parce qu'il a fait de la peine à daddy? demanda l'enfant avec une telle innocence dans la voix que cela frappa directement son parrain en plein cœur.

-Oui… oui c'est un peu ça… mais ce sont des questions d'adulte, ne t'inquiète pas avec ça, daddy et moi allons nous occuper de ça. Endors-toi maintenant mon cœur, il est tard. Bonne nuit, je t'aime.

-Dis à daddy de pas avoir de la peine, je vais écrire à grand-père moi, pour qu'il s'excuse. Bonne nuit, papa.

-Oui… oui je lui dirai, répondit l'adulte en fermant la porte, touché.

Il traversa le couloir et pénétra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Draco. Ce dernier était assis sur le rebord du lit, la tête entre les mains, il prit place à ses côtés et, doucement, passa un bras autour de sa taille, l'attirant contre lui. Le blond se laissa aller à cette étreinte, goûtant le réconfort que lui procurait son petit-ami.

-Je peux rester cette nuit… commença Harry.

-Non. Je… préfère t'avoir avec moi pour le weekend. De toute manière, je crains bien d'être de mauvaise compagnie ce soir, je crois qu'être un peu seul pour décanter tout ça me fera du bien, l'interrompit l'ancien serpentard.

Harry caressa le bas de son dos de manière apaisante et posa un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête. Il aurait aimé être en mesure de prendre sa peine en lui-même ou d l'aider à la porter, mais c'était bien évidemment impossible. Il resserra son étreinte autour du corps de son amant, tentant de lui communiquer son amour et le fait qu'il était là pour lui, Draco appuya sa tête contre son épaule.

-On n'est pas obligé d'aller à Paris si tu n'en as pas envie, suggéra Harry à mi-voix.

-J'en ai envie et maintenant, en plus, j'en ai besoin, répondit Draco. Il faut que je change d'air d'ici à jeudi, je ne fais que penser à cela, sinon et cette fichue lettre n'a rien amélioré à ce niveau.

Le brun acquiesça lentement, il comprenait.

-Tu ne devineras jamais ce que notre fils vient de me dire, dit Harry.

Draco leva un regard vers lui.

-Il m'a dit qu'il écrirait à grand-père Lucius pour lui demander qu'il te présente ses excuses pour t'avoir fait de la peine.

-Quoi? dit Draco en haussant un sourcil.

-Je t'assure, je crois que désormais si on veut lui cacher quelque chose, il ne faudra surtout pas en parler devant lui, il comprend tout!

-Il est brillant comme son père, commenta Draco avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

-Tu parles de moi, j'imagine.

-Tu peux toujours rêver, Potter, répliqua Draco et cette fois, il souriait vraiment. Allez, va sauver le monde, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Harry se sentit soulagé de voir que son petit-ami faisait usage de sarcasme, dans son cas, cela signifiait qu'il allait mieux. Il pourrait partir en mission en étant moins tracassé de l'avoir laissé seul, même s'il savait qu'il ne pourrait empêcher le blond d'emplir ses pensées.

-Lorsque tu t'éveilleras je serai dans ce lit avec toi et je compte bien te ravir de la plus vile des façons.

-Après une nuit en mission? Ne fais pas de promesses que tu seras incapable de tenir, répondit Draco, narquois.

-Tu regretteras ton impudence, sourit Harry.

-Attention, je pourrais te prendre au mot.

* * *

Il pleuvait averse et Draco se dépêcha d'entrer dans le manoir tandis que le ciel d'un noir presque opaque s'illumina lorsqu'un éclair le traversa. Un profond sentiment d'appréhension et la conviction que quelque chose de terrible était sur le point de se passer ancrés en lui sans qu'il ne parvienne à se souvenir de quoi il s'agissait. Il sentait son cœur battre à toute allure et la brûlure de sa respiration dans sa gorge comme s'il avait couru des kilomètres sans s'arrêter. Il appela sa mère d'une voix remplie d'urgence, mais seul l'écho de sa voix qui se réverbérait dans les couloirs sombres du manoir lui répondit.

Ses pieds, comme muent par leur propre volonté l'amenèrent dans la bibliothèque et en y pénétrant, il réalisa avec stupéfaction que toutes les vitres des fenêtres avaient volé en éclat et que les épais tapis posés sur le parquet étaient imbibés de l'eau de pluie qui entrait dans la pièce comme si un puissant sortilège d' _Aguamenti_ avait été lancé dans la pièce. Comble du malheur, les étagères normalement pleines à craquer de livres étaient vides de leur précieux contenu qui reposait un peu partout sur le sol, trempé comme le reste, ruiné, les divers volumes étaient empilés dans tous les sens, comme si quelqu'un les avait tout bonnement jetés par terre dans un moment de rage. Étrangement, de lourdes toiles d'araignées recouvraient le lustre et les bibliothèques, comme si la pièce avait été abandonnée pendant des siècles.

Un son à la fois familier et étranger attira son attention et il se tourna pour voir d'où cela provenait. Un cri de pure horreur s'échappa alors de sa gorge en voyant le gigantesque serpent, qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille, onduler sur le sol entre les meubles recouverts d'une épaisse couche de poussière. _Nagini_.

-Non, c'est impossible, s'entendit-il dire à haute voix en cherchant la poche de son pantalon pour sa baguette qui n'y était pas.

Le reptile leva la tête vers lui, l'observant de ses petits yeux noirs et hissa de manière menaçante dans sa direction. Il recula d'un pas, paniqué et manqua de tomber à la renverse. Nagini était morte! Neville Longdubat lui avait tranché la tête lors de la Bataille de Poudlard, c'était impossible!

L'horrible serpent ondula sur le tapis persan gorgé d'eau et cela produisit un son écœurant de glissement mouillé. Nagini releva la tête vers lui et claqua de la mâchoire près de sa jambe et il fit demi-tour et sortit de la pièce en courant, le souffle haché tant par le stress que par sa course.

-Mère? MÈRE? cria-t-il en montant à l'étage avec précipitation.

Le lustre qui surplombait l'escalier était lui aussi recouvert de saleté et de toiles d'araignées, les tableaux étaient éventrés et il vit que la pluie pénétrait généreusement par l'une des fenêtres qui avaient été fracassées.

Puis soudain, arrivé en haut, son cœur s'arrêta de battre alors qu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec son père.

Lucius le toisait, un sourire cruel aux lèvres, ses cheveux longs, de ce blond presque blanc, identiques aux siens, impeccablement coiffés. Il portait cette robe de soirée qu'il se souvenait l'avoir vu porter lors d'un de ces Noëls au manoir, il y a avait de cela une éternité. Il s'en souvenait puisqu'une broche représentant les armoiries de la famille en fermait la devanture, ce qui l'avait fort impressionné étant enfant.

-Père? dit-il, mais sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Que faites-vous ici? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?

Le regard dur et glacial de l'homme l'oppressait, le rabaissait.

-Tu n'es rien, Draco, rien qu'une honte pour cette famille, trancha Lucius d'une voix fielleuse.

Le fils ignora les morts de son père, ne désirant savoir qu'une chose.

-Où est mère?

-Ta mère est d'accord avec moi, elle n'a pas voulu assister à cela, elle reçoit des amies pour le thé et n'a pas de temps à perdre avec toi.

-Assister à quoi? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, méfiant.

Il vit alors que la canne de son père, dans laquelle il rangeait jadis sa baguette, avant qu'elle ne soit confisquée et détruite par le ministère, était entre ses mains et cela le perturba puisque cet objet, était quelque part au Square Grimmaurd et non pas au manoir. Tout ceci ne faisait aucun sens.

-Comment… commença-t-il, mais il s'arrêta en voyant son père sortir sa baguette de son fourreau et la pointer sur lui.

Il se maudit de ne pas avoir sa propre baguette avec lui, d'autant plus qu'il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas comment une telle chose était possible puisqu'il l'avait toujours sur lui en temps normal. Mais ici, rien n'était plus normal.

Et lorsque son père ouvrit la bouche, il n'était pas préparé à entendre les mots qui en sortirent.

 _-Avada Kedavra_!

Draco ouvrit les yeux, le cœur battant à tout rompre et le corps recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Il se trouvait dans sa chambre, au Square Grimmaurd. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Un terrible et obscène cauchemar, mais un cauchemar néanmoins.

Il soupira.

À ses côtés la place était vide et froide. Harry n'était pas encore rentré, il aurait souhaité que ce fût le cas. Il jeta un œil vers l'horloge posée sur la table de chevet et vit qu'il était près de trois heures du matin. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si tout allait bien pour son petit-ami, puis stoppa ses pensées. Harry allait devenir un Auror, un vrai, dans quelques mois à peine et s'il était pour passer le reste de ses jours à s'inquiéter ainsi à chaque fois qu'il partait travailler, il n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Non, tout allait bien se passer, Harry était le Sauveur du monde sorcier, il avait vaincu le Seigneur des ténèbres, il était puissant, se dit-il pour se conforter.

La chambre lui semblait désormais étouffante et il se leva pour ouvrir davantage la fenêtre. Dehors, la rue était déserte et il pouvait voir qu'il avait plu puisque la chaussée brillait sous la lumière jaunâtre des réverbères. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il pleuvait aussi dans son rêve. Il retourna entre les draps, posant sa tête sur l'oreiller du brun. Il pouvait sentir son odeur et cela avait quelque chose de réconfortant, il faisait cela, parfois, même s'il n'avait jamais admis une telle chose, même sous la torture.

Le rythme de son cœur s'était calmé et il ferma les yeux, attendant que le sommeil vienne s'emparer de nouveau de lui. Puis, un bruit étouffé se fit entendre du rez-de-chaussée lui faisant ouvrir les yeux d'un coup. Il attendit, incertain de si c'était son imagination, inspirée sans doute de son cauchemar, qui lui jouait un tour ou s'il avait réellement entendu quelque chose. Quelques instants plus tard, néanmoins, il entendit un autre bruit, plus fort cette fois et il se redressa dans son lit, prenant immédiatement sa baguette qui reposait sur sa table de chevet dans sa main. Il se leva rapidement et sortit dans le couloir, jetant un œil en direction de la chambre de Teddy. La porte était close et aucun son n'en parvenait.

- _Lumos_ , murmura-t-il et le bout de sa baguette projeta une lumière bleutée aux alentours.

Il fit un pas vers l'escalier, un frisson désagréable lui traversa l'échine et il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il retenait son souffle jusqu'à ce que l'air lui manque.

-Harry? appela-t-il puisque c'était l'explication la plus plausible.

Il devait être rentré du travail, tout simplement. Peut-être avait-il faim, peut-être était-il en train de se faire un encas dans la cuisine et avait-il échappé quelque chose par terre. Draco se trouva soudain stupide d'avoir réagi avec un tel énervement, c'était sans doute son cauchemar qui l'avait mis sur les nerfs. Il pointa néanmoins la lumière de sa baguette vers le bas de l'escalier.

Puis un homme sortit rapidement du salon et son cœur manqua un battement.

-Draco!

-Ron? dit-il en apercevant le rouquin au bas de l'escalier, sans comprendre.

Puis, une chape de plombs tomba sur ses épaules lorsqu'il vit le visage décomposé du meilleur ami d'Harry et lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il était toujours vêtu de son uniforme d'Auror. Non. Non. C'était impossible. Non. Par Merlin. Non, se dit-il alors que les pires scénarios se développaient dans son esprit.

-Où est Harry? demanda-t-il en redoutant la réponse de l'apprenti-Auror.

-À Sainte-Mangouste, dit aussitôt Ron en faisant un pas vers lui. La mission, ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu et il… mais il n'est plus en danger! Il…

-Pourquoi est-il à l'hôpital dans ce cas? Que s'est-il passé? demanda le blond qui ne tentait plus de dissimuler son inquiétude.

-Il a été atteint d'un sort, il est encore inconscient, mais les médicomages sont confiants.

-C'est bon, je vais confier Teddy à ma mère et j'arrive, répondit-il d'une voix plus assurée qu'il ne l'était réellement.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Draco transplanait devant Sainte-Mangouste et marchait à toute allure vers le comptoir d'informations.

-Où est Harry Potter? demanda-t-il sans préambule.

La sorcière d'un certain âge qui s'occupait de la réception de l'hôpital lui jeta un regard calculateur derrière ses lunettes à écailles qui étaient retenues derrière son cou par une légère chaîne dorée.

-Et qui êtes-vous? demanda-t-elle d'une voix traînante, imperméable au sentiment d'urgence qui animait le blond.

-Draco Malfoy, son conjoint, répondit-il avec impatience.

-Juste un instant, monsieur Malfoy, dit-elle, prononçant son nom comme s'il eut s'agit d'un mot particulièrement vulgaire, son regard le scrutant avec hauteur, aucun doute qu'elle savait qui il était et que c'était sa manière de lui montrer qu'elle ne tenait pas le nom qu'il portait en haute estime.

Il n'avait pas le temps pour ce genre de chose, pas quand Harry reposait Merlin seul savait dans quel état quelques étages plus haut et que déjà trop de temps s'était passé sans qu'il n'en sache plus. Il avait la désagréable impression que Ron avait minimisé la vérité pour l'épargner et il n'avait qu'un seul désir, à ce moment, c'était de voir son petit-ami et de s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

-Vous n'êtes pas sur la liste, dit-elle finalement au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité après avoir vaguement tourné les pages d'un immense registre.

-Quelle liste?

-La liste des visiteurs autorisés, répondit-elle en soupirant, comme si c'eut été une évidence et qu'il était particulièrement lent à comprendre.

-C'est visiblement une erreur! dit-il en se penchant pour jeter lui-même un œil sur le registre où se trouvait cette supposée liste, mais elle recula le volume hors de sa vue avec possessivité en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire, si vous n'êtes pas sur la liste… commença-t-elle, mais il la coupa aussitôt.

-Je me fous de cette putain de liste! Il y a clairement une erreur! Harry Potter est mon conjoint et j'exige d'être conduit à lui! Appelez Ron Weasley ou mieux encore le bureau des Aurors, ils vous diront que je suis autorisé! cracha Malfoy de son ton le plus virulent.

La sorcière le foudroya du regard, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Je devrai appeler la sécurité si vous ne vous calmez pas, monsieur!

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, madame Bates, merci bien, monsieur Malfoy est effectivement autorisé à voir monsieur Potter, vous pouvez ajouter son nom à la liste, s'éleva une voix près de lui et, en se retournant, Draco vit que c'était celle de Matthew Holloway, le chef du département des Aurors.

Il se sentit étrangement soulagé de le voir.

L'homme d'un certain âge portait son uniforme d'Auror lui aussi et Draco remarqua aussitôt le large bandage qui recouvrait une partie de son front. Harry n'était pas le seul à avoir été blessé à ce qu'il semblait. Il avait déjà vu le patron de son petit-ami dans des évènements mondains et Harry les avait alors présentés. C'était un homme charmant quoique peu raffiné et Draco trouva qu'il semblait davantage dans son élément ainsi que vêtu d'une robe de soirée à l'une des soirées du ministère. L'homme s'approcha de lui et lui serra la main avec sollicitude, un air doux peint sur le visage.

-Harry est réveillé, il sera content de te voir.

-J'aurais voulu arriver plus tôt, mais je devais m'occuper de notre fils.

-Oui, Ron nous a avisés, mais de toute manière, il n'y a rien que tu aurais pu faire, les médicomages le soignaient, dit-il en le conduisant vers l'ascenseur.

-Que s'est-il passé?

-Il a reçu un sort de magie noire, nous ne savons pas encore lequel, mais les effets ont pu être contenus et les médicomages nous ont assuré que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre assez rapidement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco pénétra dans la chambre occupée par son petit-ami. Ron était à ses côtés et se leva pour lui céder sa place en le voyant. Le blond s'approcha du lit. Harry avait un teint de cendres et sa peau était humide de sueur, il semblait souffrir.

-Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu, dit Draco en s'assoyant à ses côtés, prenant sa main dans la sienne.

Harry acquiesça doucement. Ron et Holloway les laissèrent seuls.

-Où est Teddy?

-À la maison avec ma mère. Que s'est-il passé?

Harry détourna le regard et Draco sentit un malaise de sa part.

-Je… je ne sais pas trop. Ils étaient plus nombreux qu'on aurait pensé et dans la bataille, j'ai reçu un sort sur le côté de la tête.

-Qu'on dit les médicomages? questionna le blond en regardant avec inquiétude le visage contracté par la douleur de son petit-ami.

-Qu'ils…ils sont intervenus à temps et qu'avec du repos je devrais me remettre rapidement… mais… mais, je devrai rester ici quelques jours pour être certain qu'il n'y a pas d'autres effets imprévus… comme ils ignorent quel maléfice m'a été jeté.

Le corps d'Harry se crispa et la douleur déforma ses traits pendant un instant. Inquiet, Draco se pencha vers la sonnette pour appeler les médicomages, mais son petit-ami l'interrompit d'une main parcourue de tremblements.

-Non, ils m'ont dit que c'était normal, que la potion chassait le maléfice de mon corps et que ce serait douloureux.

L'ancien serpentard fronça les sourcils, peu convaincu.

-Ne peuvent-ils rien te donner pour la douleur?

-Non, c'est déjà fait, répondit Harry en se calant de nouveau contre les oreillers alors que l'épisode plus intense de douleur était passé.

Draco vit que ses cheveux étaient mouillés de transpira et il conjura une serviette humide pour lui essuyer le front, Harry ferma les yeux un moment.

-Il vaudrait mieux que tu te reposes dans ce cas, je vais rester avec toi, dit Draco en posant un baiser sur sa main qu'il tenait toujours dans la sienne.

Ce serait une longue nuit.

* * *

-Comment va monsieur Potter? demanda Narcissa alors que Draco pénétrait dans la maison le lendemain en fin d'après-midi.

-Il va guérir, c'est un mauvais moment à passer, mais avec du repos, il se remettra, répondit Draco, les traits tirés.

Sa mère hocha lentement la tête, comme si elle réfléchissait à quelque chose de particulièrement profond.

-Bien, répondit-elle d'un ton dépourvu d'émotions.

-Comment ça a été avec Teddy? demanda Draco en réprimant un bâillement.

-Oh, merveilleusement bien, il est présentement en train de faire une sieste. Il était très inquiet de savoir où vous étiez, monsieur Potter et toi, répondit-elle. Mais, va donc te reposer un peu toi aussi, tu as une mine à faire peur.

-Non, je suis simplement venu m'assurer que tout allait bien, prendre une douche, me changer et je dois y retourner.

-Ça ne m'apparaît pas très raisonnable.

-Je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de très raisonnable, répondit le blond, en haussant les épaules.

-Je me doutais bien que tu trouverais quelque chose du genre à me répondre.

Il remarqua alors les cernes sous les yeux de sa mère et les multiples tasses qui traînaient sur la table basse du salon, signe qu'elle était habituée à ce qu'un elfe de maison range derrière elle, mais ce n'est pas ce qui attira son attention. Sa mère ne buvait jamais autant de thé, se limitant à deux tasses par jour, puisque cela l'empêchait de dormir. Cela était donc le signer que non seulement, elle s'était inquiétée, mais que, tout comme lui, elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

-Merci, dit-il, presque dans un soupir.

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur le visage de sa mère.

-Ça ne me dérange pas de rester ici tant que tu auras besoin de moi, Draco. Après tout, cette demeure est aussi celle ma famille, dans un sens, je me rappelle d'être venue ici, enfant, répondit-elle et sa voix s'était étrangement radoucie.

Lorsqu'il fut de nouveau à Ste-Mangouste, il vit que la porte de la chambre d'Harry était fermée et que Ron et Hermione étaient assis dans le couloir. Ils discutaient à voix basse et s'interrompirent en le voyant arriver.

-Bonjour Draco, dit Hermione en se levant pour l'embrasser.

Ron quant à lui se contenta de lui envoyer une tape sur l'épaule avec un sourire fatigué.

-Que se passe-t-il? demanda le blond en désignant le porte close.

-Ils font des tests, encore, j'imagine que c'est pour être certain que la potion fonctionne bien et que la magie noire continue de s'écouler de son corps, dit Hermione en plaçant une mèche qui s'était échappée de sa queue de cheval derrière son oreille.

Draco acquiesça en silence et s'assit près d'eux.

-J'aurais pensé que tu amènerais Teddy, dit Hermione après un moment.

-Ma mère est censée l'amener plus tard, je voulais m'assurer qu'Harry était en état de recevoir sa visite avant.

Le silence se prolongea et Draco pouvait sentir une sorte de malaise entre eux. Il les vit échanger à plusieurs reprises des regards remplis de sens sans pour autant prononcer une seule parole. Puis Hermione murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de son petit-ami et Ron hocha négativement la tête. Il ne fallait pas être détenteur de l'Ordre de Merlin pour deviner qu'ils tentaient de lui dissimuler quelque chose ou, du moins, qu'ils désiraient avoir une conversation qu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'il entende.

Au bout d'un moment, il n'y tint plus et poussa un soupir.

-Vous avez conscience, j'espère, que vous êtes beaucoup moins subtils que vous ne le croyez?

Ils se tournèrent vers lui, un air coupable peint sur le visage. Parfois il se demandait comment ces deux-là et Harry avaient pu arriver à vaincre le Seigneur des ténèbres.

Hermione jeta un regard entendu à Ron et se leva, prétextant qu'elle allait chercher du thé. Draco pinça les lèvres, méfiant.

-Crache le morceau, Weasley, dit Draco d'un ton sans appel lorsque sa petite-amie eut tourné le coin du couloir.

Ron sembla hésiter un instant, comme s'il ne savait trop comment formuler les mots qu'il avait sur la langue.

-C'est… c'est juste que je me demandais si… dans les jours précédents, Harry était malade ou quelque chose?

Draco fronça les sourcils.

-Malade?

-Ou je ne sais, plus fatigué?

-Non… C'est sûr que l'histoire de mon père nous trotte dans la tête, mais sans plus, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, sans comprendre.

Ron sembla réfléchir, cela, en soi, inquiéta Draco. L'inquiétude et le peu de sommeil n'aidaient en rien son humeur. Que signifiaient toutes ces questions? Qu'est-ce que le rouquin ne voulait pas lui dire? Il soupira bruyamment, lui témoignant de son irritation grandissante.

-Vas-tu enfin me dire de quoi il est question? demanda-t-il, impatiemment.

-C'est juste que… et peut-être que ce n'est rien, mais… c'est juste que quelque chose me tracasse et…que t'as dit Harry par rapport à ce qui lui est arrivé?

-Qu'il avait reçu un sort par la tête d'un sorcier derrière lui, tout simplement! Mais, pourquoi toutes ces questions? PARLE BORDEL!

Normalement, Ron ne se serait jamais laissé crier ainsi par la tête par Malfoy et aurait répliqué aussi sec, mais pas cette fois, ce qui était alarmant.

-Et bien… quand on est entré dans ce bâtiment, tout allait bien. Harry était devant moi et on suivait Holloway, notre équipe était celle qui devait assurer aux autres que la voie était libre, mais… évidemment, ça ne s'est pas déroulé comme ça. Ces criminels savaient que nous allions venir, sans doute, et ils nous sont littéralement tombés dessus. Harry a réagi encore plus rapidement que moi et a lancé un sort de bouclier avant de m'entraîner à couvert, puis les autres équipes sont arrivées, alertées par les sorts et les cris. Un des criminels a lancé un sortilège d'explosion près de nous et ce dernier a percuté le mur, mais sans nous toucher. Harry m'a alors fait signe en direction d'une colonne de pierre derrière laquelle nous pourrions nous mettre à couvert et, en même temps, parvenir à aider nos collègues, puisqu'on aurait un angle plus avantageux pour les coincer. Je lui ai fait signe que j'étais d'accord et on a foncé. Je me suis aussitôt plaqué derrière la colonne, mais j'ai immédiatement vu qu'Harry n'était pas avec moi. Il était au beau milieu du chemin, à découvert, juste comme ça, comme s'il avait oublié où il se trouvait et ce qu'il devait faire. J'ai crié son nom, mais il ne m'a pas regardé et son regard était complètement vide, ailleurs. Je suis sorti de derrière la colonne pour aller le récupérer, mais je n'ai pas été assez rapide et c'est là que le sort l'a frappé, en pleine tête! J'ai bien cru qu'il était mort, Draco. Je… si j'avais été plus rapide…

-Il n'est pas mort, coupa le blond, choqué par ce que venait de lui raconter Ron.

-Je… je ne comprends pas ce qui lui a pris ou ce qui s'est passé.

Il tentait de digérer ce que le roux venait de lui dire, de comprendre pourquoi Harry avait fait une telle chose. C'était incompréhensible. Son petit-ami ne lui avait rien dit de la sorte, mais en même temps, il n'avait pas non plus semblé à l'aise de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé. Draco avait mis ça sur le compte de sa fatigue et de sa douleur, mais était-il possible que son amoureux ait voulu lui dissimuler la vérité?

-J'ai bien cru que je ne vous trouverais jamais, c'est à se demander si cet endroit est un hôpital ou un labyrinthe, vitupéra Narcissa en arrivant droit sur eux, Teddy qui lui tenait la main d'un air impressionné la lâcha aussitôt en voyant Draco et se jeta dans ses bras. Ce dernier le serra dans ses bras, la tête encore remplie des paroles de Ron et plus inquiet que jamais.

-Où est papa? demanda le petit garçon après un moment, les traits marqués par l'inquiétude.

-Les médicomages sont en train de l'examiner, tu pourras bientôt le voir, répondit Draco sans le lâcher pour autant.

-Il ne va pas mourir? dit l'enfant en le regardant droit dans les yeux avec un sérieux perturbant.

-Non! Où vas-tu chercher une chose pareille, Teddy? Bien sûr que non!

Hermione choisit se moment pour réapparaître, trois tasses de thé entre les mains.

-Comme c'est gentil Miss Granger d'avoir pensé à m'apporter une tasse de thé, dit Narcissa alors que la jeune femme la regardait, surprise de la voir ici.

Draco la vit esquisser un sourire poli et un peu forcé tout en lui tendant une tasse, comme si elle lui était réellement destinée. Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Sa mère était impossible et il se demandait si elle en était consciente.

Soudain, la porte de la chambre d'Harry s'ouvrit et une médicomage à la mine sympathique en sortit. Elle jeta un regard à l'assemblée et son regard s'arrêta finalement sur Draco.

-Monsieur Malfoy, Harry demande à vous voir.

-Est-ce que notre fils peut être présent? demanda-t-il en désignant l'enfant dans ses bras qui regardait la femme avec intérêt et tentait de voir derrière elle à l'intérieur de la chambre.

-Bien entendu, répondit-elle en lançant un regard attendri vers l'enfant.

Lorsque Teddy vit Harry, il courut vers le lit.

-Fais-attention, Teddy! intervint Draco en l'empêchant de sauter sur son petit-ami qui avait toujours une mine de déterré.

-Ça va, laisse-le venir, dit Harry avec un mince sourire et l'enfant grimpa sur le lit, puis plaqua un bisou sur la joue du blessé qui le prit contre lui.

-Comment ça va? demanda le blond sans parvenir à dissimuler son inquiétude, cette fois, cherchant dans son regard un indice que ce que venait de lui raconte Ron était vrai, mais n'osant pas aborder le sujet. Ce n'était ni le moment ni le lieu.

Harry semblait faible, mais au moins son corps n'était plus parcouru de tremblements comme la veille. Il ne semblait plus souffrir.

-Mieux.

La médicomage s'approcha d'eux.

-Monsieur Potter sera prêt à quitter Sainte-Mangouste dès demain, mais il devra continuer de se reposer et de prendre les potions que je lui ai prescrites pendant vingt jours. Et je voudrais vous revoir dans une semaine pour effectuer quelques tests.

-Quand pourrai-je réintégrer le travail? demanda aussitôt Harry.

-Dès que je jugerai que vous serez en mesure de le faire.

-Quand? répéta l'apprenti-Auror.

-Pas avant un mois, trancha la femme.

Harry soupira.

-Monsieur Malfoy, je compte sur vous pour qu'il reste aliter au moins deux jours encore et rien de trop éprouvant par la suite, ajouta-t-elle.

Draco vit son petit-ami lever les yeux au ciel devant cette recommandation. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que dès qu'il aurait quitté cette chambre, il n'accepterait pas de rester allongé dans un lit à ne rien faire une minute de plus.

-Est-il contre-indiqué que je le stupéfixe dans sa condition, puisque je crois que c'est le seul moyen que je connaisse pour qu'il reste tranquille.

Elle sourit.

-Au moins deux jours, répéta-t-elle en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux. N'oubliez pas que plus vous vous reposerez, plus rapidement vous pourrez réintégrer le travail.

Cela sembla captiver davantage l'attention de l'ancien gryffondor.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Chers lecteurs,

Déjà le troisième chapitre. Je prends un réel plaisir à écrire cette histoire et j'espère que vous en avez autant à la lire. Dans le prochain chapitre, un nouveau personnage va faire apparition et je suis certaine que beaucoup ne vont pas trop l'apprécier, mais c'est ce que nous verrons!

Merci de me lire, de me suivre et de commenter,

Harley


	4. Chapitre 4: Une connerie

**Chapitre 4** : Une connerie

Draco ouvrit lentement les yeux et soupira de bien-être en sentant un corps chaud appuyé contre le sien et ces bras familiers qui l'entouraient paresseusement. Se repaissant pendant un instant de ce profond sentiment de bien-être et de la certitude d'être précisément là où il devait être, juste… à sa place dans le monde, entre les bras de cet homme qu'il n'aurait jamais cru être sien un jour. Lui qui avait pourtant longtemps eu l'impression de ne pas s'appartenir lui-même, d'être constamment tiraillé entre ce qu'on attendait de lui et ce qu'il considérait être son devoir, en équilibre précaire sur ce fil qu'il haïssait, écartelé, divisé.

Et maintenant, les deux pieds au sol, parfaitement stable, l'esprit apaisé de cette conviction qu'enfin et de la plus étrange des manières, c'était cette vie qui devait être la sienne. Jamais il n'aurait pensé ressentir une telle chose et même, jamais il n'aurait soupçonné qu'un tel sentiment était possible. C'était si simple, mais non moins déstabilisant.

La lumière du jour coulait dans la pièce par les fenêtres dont ils avaient oublié de fermer les rideaux, comme un liquide chaud et apaisant. Il ferma les yeux de nouveau, la durée d'un instant, non, de deux instants… ou trois. Le rythme régulier du souffle d'Harry l'invitait à paresser encore un moment au lit avec lui, tout comme la douceur des draps et la chaleur de son corps qui agissait sur lui comme un aimant. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait se permettre un tel luxe plus longtemps, il avait un portoloin à attraper.

Il jeta un rapide regard vers de réveil posé sur la table de chevet : cinq heures et quatre minutes. Il allait sonner d'une minute à l'autre et il ne voulait pas réveiller inutilement Harry. Il écarta doucement le bras de son amoureux en prenant garde à ne pas le réveiller, il avait besoin de se reposer, comme l'avait dit la médicomage, et ce, avec beaucoup d'insistance.

 _Se reposer. Éviter les efforts physiques et mentaux, le stress._ Voilà les consignes qu'on lui avait données et dont il semblait bien décidé à faire fi, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Cela avait le don d'irriter Draco et de lui rappeler pourquoi il trouvait le Survivant insupportable lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard. Complexe du héros oblige, deux minutes à se reposer étaient déjà trop lui demander.

Évidemment, Draco aurait préféré ne pas le laisser seul dans son état, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il n'avait pu annuler son voyage à Paris, cette rencontre avec le conseil d'administration de la société dans laquelle il avait investi une somme considérable était prévue depuis de nombreuses semaines et ça avait déjà été assez compliqué de l'organiser avec les agendas plus que pleins de chacun. Il savait que s'il n'y allait pas, ils procéderaient sans lui et les décisions qui seraient prises quant aux orientations futures de la compagnie étaient de trop grande envergure pour qu'il ne soit pas présent à cette réunion.

-Le réveil n'a pas encore sonné, dit Harry d'une voix endormie en l'attirant contre lui de nouveau alors que Draco s'apprêtait à se lever.

Draco se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, son petit-ami n'avait jamais été matinal, contrairement à lui.

-Non, mais il le fera dans cinq minutes.

-Hm, grommela l'apprenti Auror en se collant un peu plus à lui, lui embrassant le cou, puis l'épaule. Ça fait déjà cinq minutes de plus…

Une douce chaleur se répandit dans le ventre de Draco en sentant les mains de son amoureux se faire plus entreprenantes. Le souffle chaud de Harry glissa contre la peau sensible de sa nuque alors qu'il posait une série de petits baisers dans son cou. Un frisson le parcourut lorsque sa main passa contre son ventre, jouant avec l'élastique du sous-vêtement qu'il portait pour dormir, puis se glissa à l'intérieur pour caresser son sexe déjà dur puisqu'il venait de s'éveiller. La main de son petit-ami était adroite, le connaissait par cœur et il poussa involontairement un soupir de plaisir et d'envie lorsqu'il sentit le sexe dur de Harry appuyer contre ses fesses à travers son sous-vêtement alors que sa main s'activait au même moment sur lui.

-Harry… murmura-t-il, tentant de le raisonner et de se raisonner lui-même par la même occasion.

-Draco… se moqua le brun en continuant ses caresses et ses baisers.

Mais ce dernier le repoussa gentiment et se leva, sachant que son amoureux aurait raison de lui, sinon.

-J'ai pu retarder ma rencontre de vendredi avec les investisseurs jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais je ne peux les faire attendre davantage.

Harry poussa un soupir et une moue boudeuse, qui fit sourire Draco, s'afficha sur son visage. Il aurait menti s'il avait dit que de sentir que son amant le désirait toujours autant, même après ces années qui s'étaient écoulées, ne lui faisait pas plaisir. D'ailleurs, il en avait tout autant envie que lui, mais il savait que s'il se laissait aller à ses désirs, il manquerait définitivement le portoloin.

-Et puis… ma mère devrait arriver d'un moment à l'autre, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, évitant son regard, connaissant trop bien sa réaction à cette annonce.

Les sourcils de son petit-ami se froncèrent aussitôt.

-Ta mère?

-Tu n'es pas en état de t'occuper de Teddy, elle m'a proposé hier de venir le garder. Tu dois te reposer et ma mère pourra s'assurer de cela aussi.

-Je n'ai absolument pas besoin que ta mère vienne ici pour me surveiller! s'offusqua l'ancien gryffondor. Elle n'a qu'à amener Teddy au manoir avec elle, je peux très bien me débrouiller seul.

-Tout est déjà réglé, elle devrait arriver d'un instant à l'autre, bon je dois me laver.

-Draco!

Mais il avait déjà refermé la porte de la salle de bain et n'entendit pas le reste des récriminations de son petit-ami. Près de vingt-minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il ressortit de la salle de bain, lavé, parfaitement coiffé et habillé d'un complet italien d'un gris anthracite, parfaitement coupé, qu'il avait fait faire sur mesure deux semaines auparavant, Harry était toujours dans leur lit, un air contrarié sur le visage.

Draco ne s'en formalisa pas et prit place sur le lit, se penchant vers lui pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je serai de retour dès demain matin, dit-il comme une promesse.

Harry acquiesça lentement, sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa. Draco attendit. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de ne pas dire le fond de sa pensée, normalement, il était plutôt du genre impulsif. Une pensée traversa Draco, il resta assis sur le lit un moment de plus, cherchant encore une fois dans le regard de l'autre homme quelque chose, une réponse à une question qu'il n'osait poser depuis ce que lui avait raconté Ron. Si, d'une part, il ne savait pas comment aborder cela avec lui, il savait bien d'autre part qu'il devait absolument le faire, car ce que lui avait rapporté Ron était trop inquiétant pour qu'il passe outre, surtout si Harry retournait sur le terrain dans un avenir rapproché.

Ron lui avait dit qu'il hésitait encore à en parler ou pas avec Holloway. Bien entendu, il aurait normalement dû en aviser aussitôt leur chef dans le compte-rendu de mission, mais il aurait alors eut l'impression de trahir son meilleur ami, sachant qu'il aurait été immédiatement retiré du terrain jusqu'à ce que la situation soit tirée au clair et ça, Harry ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. D'un autre côté, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami avait réagi de la sorte au beau milieu de combat et ça ne pouvait que l'alarmer au plus au point. Il aurait pu y laisser sa peau.

Ron avait donc demandé à Draco de tenter d'en parler avec lui, de savoir ce qui s'était passé, puisqu'il était normalement plus enclin à se confier à son amoureux qu'à lui sur ce genre de chose. Draco avait haussé les épaules, répliquant qu'il n'était pas si sûr de réussir à obtenir quoi que ce soit du brun qui se bornait parfois au-delà du raisonnable. Ron avait dit qu'il essaierait aussi de savoir, mais il semblait réellement croire qu'Harry se confierait davantage à celui qui partageait sa vie et Hermione avait la même opinion.

C'est pourquoi Draco attendit encore un moment devant l'air remplit d'hésitations de son petit-ami, espérant qu'il s'ouvre enfin, de lui-même, sur ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là. Puis Harry parla enfin.

-Tu sais… j'aurais vraiment aimé aller à ce weekend à Paris avec toi, quoi que tu en penses, finit par dire Harry et Draco ne put cacher l'infime déception qui passa en lui en constatant que le brun n'allait pas dans la direction qu'il avait espérée.

Harry fronça les sourcils en captant cela chez son vis-à-vis.

-Je pensais que tu apprécierais que je te dise cela, continua-t-il, sans comprendre.

-Non. Oui, c'est juste que…

Il hésita, ce n'était pas le bon moment pour aborder ce sujet, tout compte fait. Il devait partir bientôt et il se doutait que cette conversation serait certainement longue et délicate, mais… en même temps, l'autre homme lui ouvrait la porte, peut-être devait-il en profiter?

-Que? répéta Harry, en le scrutant comme s'il tentait de lire en lui.

Draco pinça les lèvres, hésitant.

-Il serait préférable que nous en discutions à mon retour, ce n'est… peut-être rien d'important, enfin, rien qui ne doit se régler ce matin, du moins.

Il savait que son petit-ami n'aimait pas ce genre de mystère, incapable qu'il était de passer à autre chose quand une idée l'obnubilait, sa curiosité pouvant aisément se changer en obsession. Contrairement à lui qui compartimentait ses pensées et ses émotions sans trop de difficulté, chose qui, d'ailleurs, irritait Harry pour qui tout se devait d'être vécu entièrement ou pas du tout.

-D'accord… pourrais-je au moins savoir cela concerne quel sujet?

Évidemment, il ne lâcherait pas le morceau.

-Juste... juste quelque chose que Ron m'a dit, concernant ce qui t'est arrivé…

Draco fut surpris de la violence de la réaction de l'autre homme qui lui coupa la parole en se redressant brusquement, les sourcils froncés.

-Que t'as dit Ron? claqua-t-il.

-Harry, on ferait mieux d'en parler à mon retour, tenta le blond, voyant vers où se dirigeait cette conversation : une dispute.

-Non. Je pense que je suis en droit de savoir, après tout, cela semble me concerner directement! répondit l'autre, une tension dans la voix.

-Il ne s'agit pas de si tu es en droit de savoir ou pas, je dois partir, je vais manquer mon portoloin sinon, nous en reparlerons à mon retour, répondit Draco d'une voix qu'il voulait apaisante, se retenant de lui dire de baisser le ton, sachant que cela ne ferait que le mettre davantage sur les nerfs.

-Je ne savais pas que Ron et toi étiez devenus si proches pour vous faire des confidences ainsi dans mon dos! répliqua Harry avec hargne.

Draco ne put retenir un soupir agacé devant l'attitude immature et irritante de son petit-ami. Clairement, il tentait de provoquer un conflit ou de lui faire perdre le peu de patience dont il était doté, mais il ne tomberait pas dans son jeu.

-Merlin, tu es parfois si… commença-t-il, mais il s'interrompit.

-Si quoi? répliqua Harry. Réponds, Dray, je suis si quoi au juste?

-Je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie de me disputer avec toi ce matin, trancha soudainement le blond, froidement, en secouant la tête, rapetissant la valise qu'il avait préparée la veille d'un coup de baguette avant de la ranger dans sa poche avec raideur. Nous en reparlerons à mon retour, mais sache que je ne comprends pas ton attitude et ta détermination à vouloir démarrer une dispute entre nous! À demain.

-Cette discussion n'est pas terminée! insista le brun en lui saisissant le bras sans douceur, mais l'autre se dégagea brusquement, un éclat de colère luisant dans son regard.

-Oui, elle l'est, répliqua-t-il fermement, contrôlant difficilement la colère qui montait inexorablement en lui.

-NON! rugit Harry.

Draco se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas ferme, mais Harry se leva pour lui barrer le chemin.

-Bouge! ordonna Draco entre ses dents serrées par la colère.

-C'est ça, va-t-en! De toute manière, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire, fuir! provoqua Harry et il atteint sa cible en plein dans le mille, mais lorsqu'il vit le regard à la fois blessé et furieux de son petit-ami, il regretta les paroles qu'il avait laissées échappées. Draco, je…

-Non! Je pars, je pense que tu as été suffisamment clair sur ce que tu penses de moi!

-Dray… attends…

Harry tendit de nouveau la main vers lui et cette fois, ce fut l'explosion.

-NE ME TOUCHE PAS, POTTER! FERME-LA ET NE ME TOUCHE SURTOUT PAS! Te rends-tu compte de ce qui sort de ta putain de bouche parfois? NON! NON, ÇA AUSSI C'EST TROP TE DEMANDER! De réfléchir pour une fois! Je fais tout ici, tout! Tu entends? Je m'occupe de Teddy comme s'il était mon fils alors que je n'ai que vingt-ans et que jamais je n'aurais cru avoir un enfant à cet âge, mais tu ne m'entends jamais me plaindre, parce que je l'aime, parce que je t'aime toi, j'accepte tout cela, même si ce n'est pas ce que j'avais prévu, même si ce n'est pas ce que j'aurais souhaité! Et là, je suis inquiet, parce que tu aurais pu mourir Harry, parce que ce que Ron m'a dit c'est que tu es resté planté là, au milieu d'un combat, sans bouger et que par chance, tu n'as reçu qu'un sort relativement bénin par la tête! Mais je pense que je suis en droit de m'inquiéter, je pense que j'occupe une place assez importante dans ta vie pour que tu me laisses savoir ce qui ne va pas, pour que tu me laisses t'aider! Tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est de m'envoyer paître! Je pars et je te conseille de ne plus prononcer un seul mot. Tes excuses de merde je ne veux pas les entendre! JE M'EN BALANCE DE TES EXCUSES! La prochaine fois, tu n'auras qu'à réfléchir avant d'agir et ainsi, tu n'auras pas besoin de demander pardon! MAINTENANT DÉGAGE DE MON CHEMIN!

Harry fit un pas de côté pour laisser passer Draco, le visage soudain blême. Sans un regard, son petit-ami sortit de la chambre et soudain il sentit l'équivalent d'un chaudron remplit de glace se déverser sur sa tête en voyant Teddy qui se tenait dans le couloir, ses yeux apeurés et remplient de larmes posés sur lui. Il se pencha doucement vers lui.

-Teddy…

Mais le petit garçon courut dans sa chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui.

-Merde, murmura-t-il sa colère cette fois dirigée contre lui-même.

Draco cogna doucement, il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour voir que Harry se tenait derrière lui en silence.

-NON! Je ne veux pas te parler! fit la voix remplie de sanglots de Teddy de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Teddy, je suis désolé d'avoir crié, ce sont des querelles d'adultes, tu n'aurais pas dû entendre ça, répondit Draco lentement.

-VA-T-EN!

Harry s'approcha doucement de Draco.

-Tu vas manquer ton portoloin, je vais m'en occuper, souffla-t-il.

Le blond pinça les lèvres.

-Je serai de retour demain, Teddy, nous pourrons parler à ce moment-là, mais sache que je ne suis pas fâché contre toi, je n'aurais pas dû crier, je suis désolé.

Seul le silence lui répondit et il quitta sans plus de cérémonie, jetant un bref regard vers Harry qui l'ignora.

* * *

-Monsieur Potter, c'est un véritable plaisir, comme toujours, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de parler durant la présentation, mais j'espère bien que nous pourrons encore compter sur votre support pour les prochaines années, dit un des membres du conseil d'administration de la compagnie en lui serrant la main.

Draco se retint de grimacer en sentant la poigne molle et humide de l'autre homme. Il n'était pas dupe et savait que derrière l'obséquiosité dont l'abreuvaient les dirigeants de la compagnie se dissimulait le mépris qu'ils éprouvaient pour lui. Après tout, ils avaient trois fois son âge et le considéraient comme un jeunot sans expérience et qui n'avait jamais rien fait pour mériter sa fortune, se contentant de porter le nom de ses ancêtres. Pour eux, il n'était qu'un autre de ces héritiers sans ambition ne faisant que disséminer l'argent de son père sans réelle réflexion. Draco savait bien qu'ils croyaient qu'en l'entourloupant de la sorte, il signerait un chèque sans réfléchir.

C'était vrai qu'il était jeune pour gérer une telle fortune, mais depuis toujours son père l'avait tenu informé des affaires de la famille et, à Londres, il était entouré des conseillers qui jadis conseillaient son propre père. Il n'était pas seul dans cette entreprise et consacrait son temps et son énergie à faire en sorte que ses affaires fleurissent. C'était d'ailleurs sous les conseils de Mugrack, le gobelin responsable de ses avoirs, qu'il avait décidé d'investir dans cette société se spécialisant dans les technologies sorcières, un domaine qui, depuis la fin de la guerre, était en plein essor.

Magitek Corp. était né d'un partenariat entre la filière sorcière d'IBM et d'une plus petite société française se spécialisant dans l'enchantement d'objets moldues. Magitek Corp. développait donc des ordinateurs et des téléphones pouvant résistés aux ondes magiques et les ventes ne cessaient de s'accroître, les jeunes sorciers délaissant de plus en plus les hiboux, trop lents et trop archaïques pour se doter de téléphones portables. Certains sorciers plus âgés étaient réfractaires au changement, mais nul doute que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le monde sorcier en entier ne succombe.

La réunion avait duré une bonne partie de la journée et les actionnaires avaient ensuite été invités à une réception. Draco détestait ce genre d'évènement où il se devait d'entretenir des gens qu'il n'aurait jamais fréquenté en d'autres occasions et de paraître intéressé par toutes les inepties et autres sujets d'une platitude sans borne qui s'échappaient de leur bouche. Les membres du conseil d'administration étaient venus tour à tout lui serrer la main, bien conscient qu'il était leur plus gros investisseur, puis d'autres actionnaires étaient venus se présenter, attirés sans doute par la fortune qu'il représentait. Son père avait toujours été plus doué que lui pour naviguer dans ce genre d'évènement et pour paraître réellement intéressé par tous ces gens dont Draco savait très bien qu'il se moquait éperdument ou pire, qu'il méprisait tout bonnement.

Il se retint de poser un regard ennuyé sur l'homme chauve, engoncé dans son complet de mauvaise qualité, trop petit et qu'il ne parvenait plus à fermer au niveau du ventre.

-Les ventes de l'an dernier ont dépassé les objectifs et je crois qu'avec la sortie de cette nouvelle génération de portables dont il a été fait mention, nous sommes dans la bonne direction, malgré ce qu'en pensent certains, répondit Draco.

L'homme pinça les lèvres. Draco se retint de sourire, il savait qu'il faisait partie de ceux qui croyaient qu'ils devaient se contenter de continuer avec la même gamme de produits plutôt que d'investir dans le développement de nouveaux produits. Il savait, d'ailleurs, qu'il y avait très peu de chance pour demeure en poste passé le vote des actionnaires, mais ça, l'autre homme l'ignorait encore.

-Il est certain qu'il est parfois difficile pour des personnes plus âgées de se mettre à jour, surtout dans ce genre de domaine, renchérit le blond en haussant un sourcil.

-Je… je vous laisse monsieur Malfoy, vous comprendrez que je dois faire le tour des invités, répondit-il avec encore ce sourire faux aux lèvres avant de partir.

 _Bon débarras_ , pensa Draco en prenant une gorgée du verre de rouge qu'il tenait à la main. Il se retint de regarder une nouvelle fois sa montre, maintenant que la réunion était terminée, il ne pensait qu'à partir et regagner son appartement. Il avait été d'une humeur massacrante toute la journée, ses pensées allant sans cesse vers la dispute qu'il avait eue avec Harry et surtout, ce qui s'était passé ensuite avec Teddy.

Il s'en voulait.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'enfant était témoin de leurs disputes qui avaient pour principale caractéristique d'être bruyantes. Il savait pour l'avoir vécu lui-même qu'un enfant ne devait pas être exposé à ce genre de querelles entre adultes. Il aurait dû lancer un sort de silence lorsqu'il avait senti la situation dégénérée entre Harry et lui. Mais ce dernier avait le don d'appuyer juste comme il faut sur ses points sensibles et de lui faire perdre son sang-froid et ça avait toujours été comme ça entre eux, et ce, depuis leur première année à Poudlard. Tout de même, leur fils n'aurait pas dû être témoin de cela.

Malgré le fait qu'il regrettait que Teddy ait assisté à cette querelle, il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait dit à Harry et il était toujours en colère contre lui. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre son comportement à son endroit, cette manière presque agressive qu'il avait eue de lui répondre lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il était inquiet pour lui. Ne pouvait-il donc pas comprendre que c'était normal qu'il se questionne? Que ce que lui avait rapporté Ron était pour le moins inquiétant?

Cette façon qu'il avait eue de le rabrouer, comme s'il refusait que quoi que ce fut, ni de près ni de loin, ne puisse se mettre en travers de lui et de sa carrière. Il avait encore une fois l'impression que le travail de son amoureux était plus important que leur famille, que lui. Harry ne se souciait pas d'être blessé, de mourir, tant qu'il pouvait continuer à faire son foutu travail d'Auror, même s'il n'était pas en état de le faire, c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Il ne pensait pas à ce qu'il arriverait à Teddy et lui s'il lui advenait quelque chose et c'est ce qui mettait Draco hors de lui.

-Draco Malfoy, dit une voix que le blond reconnut aussitôt. Je constate que vous n'avez pas laissé votre sens de la répartie de l'autre côté de la Manche…mais je dois dire qu'il est beaucoup plus facile à apprécier en observateur que lorsque l'on se retrouve de l'autre côté de celui-ci.

Il leva les yeux et vit que nul autre que Louis Grazinsky, propriétaire d'un des plus gros et des plus luxueux haras de France se tenait devant lui, toujours ce même sourire charmeur aux lèvres, ses cheveux bouclés d'un brun très pâle entourant son visage qui paraissait plus jeune qu'il ne l'était réellement et cette douce désinvolture qu'il traînait toujours avec lui comme si rien n'aurait pu attenter à sa bonne humeur.

-Monsieur Grazinsky, comme toujours, vous exagérez, répondit-il en serrant la main que l'homme face à lui lui tendait, il la serra une seconde de trop.

-Pas de monsieur entre nous, Draco et ne me reproche pas ma démesure, c'est, à mon âge, et, je le crains bien, tout ce qui me reste de mon charme, sourit l'autre homme en laissant courir son regard sur lui.

Draco eut la désagréable l'impression d'être soupesé par l'homme face à lui, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient dans un concours ou un autre. Louis Grazinsky possédait cette assurance que beaucoup feignait, mais qui chez lui semblait naturelle et sans effort, ce qui était en soi troublant. C'était le genre d'homme détenant une autorité naturelle qui portait les gens à se taire et à l'écouter lorsqu'il ouvrait la bouche, mais il faisait comme s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Ou peut-être ne le réalisait-il pas. Peut-être que pour lui, tout ceci était dans l'ordre naturel des choses. Quoi qu'il en soit, Draco se sentait tout à la fois attiré et repoussé par cette homme, dans une égale mesure, et, cela la laissait perplexe.

-J'imagine que si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous avez des intérêts dans la société Magitek? répondit le blond pour détourner la conversation de cette pente une peu trop glissante.

L'autre homme fit un geste de la main comme s'il tentait de chasser un moustique.

-J'ai effectivement quelques parts dans cette société, mais c'est sans intérêt. Je tenais plutôt à te féliciter personnellement pour ta deuxième place au concours de Canterbury sur cette pouliche qui, ma foi, ne semblait des plus faciles.

Draco ne put retenir un sourire satisfait à cette mention. Il n'était pas connu pour sa modestie.

-Lolita, elle provient de mon élevage, disons seulement qu'il faut la traiter comme une grande dame, avec tact et politesse, mais je fonde beaucoup d'espoirs en elle. Vous étiez à Canterbury? demanda-t-il en se refusant à tutoyer l'autre homme.

-Non, mais un de mes cavaliers était sur place, mais je préfère ne pas m'étendre sur le sujet, disons qu'il n'est pas parvenu à terminer le parcours et qu'en plus son incompétence m'aura coûté une jument, déchirure du tendon fléchisseur... Difficile de trouver de bons cavaliers de nos jours.

-Je ne vous le fais pas dire, répondit Draco en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais je n'ai pas ce problème, je suis le seul à monter mes chevaux de concours, pas question que je les mette entre les mains d'un quelconque imbécile qui ne sait pas ce qu'il fait.

L'autre homme lui sourit, avançant sa main avant de la poser sur son avant-bras. Draco ne bougea pas, troublé.

-Pas comme toi, Draco, je t'ai vu l'an dernier au _Winter Fair_ , tu as tout pour réussir et je n'ai jamais vu un cavalier avec autant de courage, mais ce qu'il te faut, c'est une monture capable de t'amener là où tu mérites d'être.

Le blond se recula légèrement, faisant cesser le contact entre eux, mal à l'aise et surtout, plus troublé par la prestance de cette homme qu'il ne voulait se l'admettre.

-J'ai déjà tous les chevaux dont j'ai besoin, répondit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait assurée, mais qui ne sembla qu'alimenter la lueur présente dans le regard de Grazinsky.

-C'est ce que tu m'as dit l'an dernier, mais je constate que tu n'as toujours pas trouvé la perle rare, ce cheval qui t'amènera au _Rolex_ l'an prochain.

Le _Rolex_ du Kentucky étant l'une des plus prestigieuses compétitions de concours complet au monde et c'était l'une des six compétitions de concours complet de niveau international. Bien évidemment, c'était le rêve de tout cavalier de haut niveau concourant dans cette discipline d'y prendre part et celui de Draco.

-Lolita… tenta de répliquer Draco, mais l'autre homme l'interrompit, s'approchant de lui, fermant la distance entre eux.

-On sait tous deux qu'elle est trop jeune, trop inexpérimentée, elle ne sera jamais prête à temps. Tu devrais passer au haras, j'ai des chevaux provenant des meilleures lignées au monde, je suis certain qu'on pourrait trouver un arrangement. Moi, je trouve un cavalier pour montrer au monde ce que mon élevage fait de mieux et toi, tu récoltes la gloire.

-Je…

-Ne réponds pas maintenant, prends le temps d'y réfléchir. Je sais que tu es un homme fier, que tu préférerais t'y rendre par toi-même, mais penses-y bien, il y a bien peu de cavaliers de ton âge qui peuvent se vanter d'avoir participé à un concours complet international de niveau quatre étoiles, l'interrompit l'homme en posant une nouvelle fois sa main sur son bras et cette fois, elle se fit plus caressante, mais aussi plus oppressante et, étrangement, Draco resta figé, incapable de se soustraire à ce contact, l'appréciant d'une certaine façon, sentant son cœur s'accélérer sous le regard inquisiteur de cet homme dont les intentions étaient évidentes et pourtant, contenues.

Les mots sortirent de sa bouche sans qu'il n'y réfléchisse, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Je… j'y réfléchirai.

-Bien, répondit l'autre homme en enlevant finalement sa main. Dans ce cas, Draco, je te dis à bientôt, je dois partir, ma femme m'attend à la maison, vois-tu.

Louis Grazinsky avait prononcé cette phrase avec détachement, comme si tout cela était naturel, normal. Draco ne répondit rien et le regarda partir de sa démarche souple et assurée avec incrédulité. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'un étrange sentiment de culpabilité se propage en lui, il n'avait pourtant rien fait de répréhensible, puis, soudain, il sentit la colère du matin remonter en lui et tout ceci lui insupporta brutalement. Il devait partir, maintenant. Il laissa là la soirée, saluant au passage quelques-uns des invités, prétextant qu'il ne se sentait pas bien et plutôt que de se diriger vers son appartement particulier, il transplana directement devant la station de métro _Châtelet_ qui dissimulait la gare internationale de portoloin de Paris. Il suffisait d'appuyer sur l'une des affiches publicitaires en gardant en tête l'idée d'y accéder pour y pénétrer.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait ni pourquoi il était ici. Sa valise était restée à son appartement de Paris, là où il devait normalement passer la nuit, mais il sentait qu'il ne pouvait rester ici une minute de plus où il ferait un malheur. Il repensa à Grazinsky, à cette main sur son bras, ce regard chargé de ce qu'il préférait ignorer. Il entendit la voix d'Harry : _c'est tout ce que tu sais faire, fuir_. Il serra les poings.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? As-tu la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il est? dit Pansy en ouvrant la porte, les sourcils froncés, elle était habillée en tout et pour tout d'une paire de shorts ajustée et d'une camisole noire sur laquelle était écrite : Quidditch, Naps, Netflix.

Draco haussa les épaules.

-Oh non! Si tu penses que je vais te laisser dormir ici sans obtenir la moindre explication de ta part à savoir pourquoi tu cognes à ma porte à plus d'une heure du matin, alors qu'aux dernières nouvelles tu devrais être à Paris, plutôt que de retourner chez toi avec ton petit-ami qui est toujours en convalescence, eh bien, tu te fourres la baguette dans l'œil!

Le blond ne dit toujours rien, puis elle remarqua ses cheveux un peu débraillés, ses vêtements froissés et l'air complètement perdu peint sur son visage. Ce qui lui fit un choc était cette lueur un peu trop brillante qu'avaient ses yeux, comme s'il était au bord des larmes.

-Allez, entre, finit-elle pas dire, mais tu n'y échapperas pas, c'est juste que je n'ai pas envie d'écouter tes conneries debout ici plus longtemps. Assois-toi, ordonna-t-elle en désignant le canapé qui prenait presque toute la place dans le salon exigu de son appartement.

Elle le vit alors tanguer dangereusement et le rattrapa au dernier moment, puis il se pencha brusquement vers l'avant et vomit sur le plancher.

-Par Merlin! C'est Draco? Il est malade? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? s'éleva alors une voix et Pansy vit que Daphnée se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte de leur chambre, le visage déformé par l'inquiétude.

-Je pense qu'il a fêté un peu trop fort, il empeste l'alcool, tu pourrais me donner ma baguette?

L'instant d'après, le plancher était nettoyé et Pansy faisait apparaître une bassine que Draco saisit immédiatement entre ses mains tremblantes avant de se remettre à vomir, cette fois accroupi par terre. Il poussa une sorte de râle mêlé à un soupir et vomit de nouveau. Quelques minutes plus tard, ses nausées cessèrent et Daphnée lui apporta une potion anti-vomissement qu'il avala et elle lui tendit une serviette humide avec laquelle il s'essuya le visage.

-Merci, marmonna-t-il sans la regarder, visiblement honteux de la situation.

-Maintenant, Malfoy, tu vas me dire qu'est-ce qui se passe, par Salazar! exigea Pansy sans aucune délicatesse. Tu débarques ici, au beau milieu de la nuit, saoul mort, tu vomis sur mon plancher!

-Je… je ne sais pas.

-Eh bien tu ferais mieux de trouver une meilleure réponse que celle-là dans les prochaines secondes, parce que…

-Pansy, intervint Daphnée d'une voix douce en passant une main apaisante dans le dos de Draco qui ne dit rien. On devrait le laisser se reposer, on parlera demain matin.

-Est-ce qu'Harry sait que tu es ici, au moins? Ou est-ce que notre nuit va encore être interrompue par nul autre que le Sauveur du monde sorcier accompagné de tous ses potes Aurors à la recherche de son imbécile de petit ami?

-Non… il pense que je suis à Paris, répondit Draco d'une voix dépourvue de toute émotion, le cœur au bord des lèvres et la tête qui tournait encore dangereusement.

-Vous vous êtes disputés, c'est ça? Encore?

-Demain, nous parlerons de cela demain, allons tous nous coucher, insista Daphnée.

-Je… j'ai fait une connerie, dit soudain Draco dont la voix était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Chers lecteurs,

Désolée du retard pour ce chapitre, j'ai fait une mauvaise chute de cheval et je me suis faite une légère commotion, résultat, je ne devais pas trop passer de temps devant des écrans, car ça me donnait mal à la tête. Heureusement, j'avais un casque et maintenant, ça va mieux. Donc, me revoilà!

À chaque année, je relis le roman graphique Fun-Home de Alyson Bechdel, ce roman ne m'a jamais quitté depuis que je l'ai lu pour la première fois. Il me semble qu'à chaque fois, j'y découvre de nouveaux détails qui m'avaient échappé à la lecture précédente. Ce qui ne change pas, néanmoins, sont les profondes et pourtant étrangement calmes émotions qui m'assaillent à chaque lecture et qui éveillent en moi une étonnante mélancolie.

Peut-être n'est-ce pas un hasard que je choisisse toujours de lire ce livre alors que l'été se meurt lentement, peut-être que ce n'est pas ce roman qui induit en moi ces émotions, mais qu'au contraire, peut-être que lorsque nous sommes dans un état d'esprit quelconque, nous cherchons à nous entourer de ce qui peut nous conforter encore davantage dans ce que nous ressentons déjà.

Merci de me lire, de me suivre et de commenter,

Harley


	5. Chapitre 5: La lettre

**Chapitre 5** **: La lettre**

Lorsque Daphnée pénétra dans la cuisine, vêtue de son peignoir à l'effigie des Pies de Montrose, elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir que Pansy était installée à la table circulaire en formica qui trônait au centre de leur cuisine dont les armoires avaient été peintes d'un rose très pâle, le tout rappelant le genre de décor particulièrement en vogue dans les années 50. Dans le salon, Draco dormait toujours sur leur canapé, elle avait vu sa tignasse blonde dépassée de sous la couverture et avait été surprise de constater qu'il n'était toujours pas réveillé

Une tasse de café et une lettre encore cachetée étaient posées devant sa petite-amie et elle la fixait en silence, comme hypnotisée. Daphnée n'avait pas besoin de lui demander de quoi il s'agissait, elle ne le savait que trop bien et ne s'offusqua pas du fait que sa petite-amie ne lui adressa même pas un regard lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers la machine à café pour se servir une tasse du liquide sans lequel elle ne pouvait commencer sa journée. La fenêtre de la cuisine était entrouverte et les sons familiers de la ville qui, malgré l'heure matinale, était éveillée depuis un moment, leur parvenaient comme pour les avertir qu'une nouvelle journée débutait et que le fait que ni l'une ni l'autre ne travaillait aujourd'hui n'y changerait rien.

-Depuis combien de temps es-tu assis ainsi à regarder cette lettre? demanda la blonde en versant un nuage de lait dans son breuvage avant de prendre place à son tour à la table, posant une main sur l'avant-bras de sa fiancée.

Cette dernière détacha alors son regard de l'enveloppe intouchée et pinça les lèvres.

-Quarante-sept minutes.

Daphnée sourit.

-C'est précis.

-Oui.

Malgré le calme apparent que dégageait Pansy, Daphnée la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que ce n'était qu'un masque qu'elle portait. En elle devaient bouillonner mille émotions toutes plus étouffantes les unes que les autres. Mais, dans ces cas-là, le mieux était de lui donner de l'espace, car si elle se sentait acculée au pied du mur, elle ne ferait que se refermer davantage. Ça ne dérangeait pas Daphnée, elle était habituée de naviguer dans les eaux troubles qu'étaient les humeurs changeantes et parfois compliquées de sa petite-amie.

-As-tu au moins essayé de l'ouvrir? demanda-t-elle avec calme.

-Non.

-Tu as peur de la réponse?

Le visage de Pansy sembla se détendre et elle leva son regard d'un brun presque noir vers elle.

-Non, je t'attendais, évidemment, répondit Pansy et le ton un peu sec qu'elle prit n'amenuisa en rien la chaleur qui se diffusa dans le cœur de Daphnée à ces mots, un sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres.

-Bien.

-J'ai déjà entendu dire qu'on pouvait savoir s'il s'agissait d'un refus en regardant l'épaisseur de l'enveloppe, il semblerait que les lettres de rejet sont plus courtes et donc moins volumineuses. Je ne saurais dire, je n'ai jamais reçu de lettre de rejet, commenta Pansy.

La blonde secoua la tête.

-Je pense que c'est du grand n'importe quoi.

-Ouais…

Daphnée se redressa, ayant tout aussi hâte que Pansy de connaître le contenu de la lettre que renfermait l'enveloppe, après tout, elle l'avait soutenue et encouragée pendant tout ce temps. De plus, elle savait l'importance que cela avait pour elle.

Mais Pansy ne bougea pas.

-Donc, je suis là… ça signifie que tu peux l'ouvrir, maintenant, l'encouragea Daphnée en ramenant la longue tresse, de laquelle étaient captifs ses longs et fins cheveux blonds, sur son épaule.

-Je sais, dit Pansy avec agacement, mais elle n'esquissa toujours aucun geste vers l'enveloppe.

Un moment passa et Daphnée porta la tasse sur laquelle était inscrite : Slytherins do it better, à ses lèvres. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, Merlin, elle ignorait comment Pansy, elle, pouvait avoir attendu jusque-là, en fait, c'était faux, elle la comprenait, elle avait peur de ne pas avoir la réponse qu'elle espérait. Mais tout de même! Daphnée, elle aurait ouvert l'enveloppe sans même prendre la peine de la détacher de la patte du hibou qui avait dû l'apporter, elle n'avait aucune retenue pour ce genre de chose.

-Tu veux que je l'ouvre? suggéra Daphnée en tendant aussitôt la main vers la lettre, à bout de patience, mais Pansy fut plus rapide et la saisit d'un geste brusque.

-Non! Es-tu folle? cracha-t-elle en serrant la raison de son émoi entre ses doigts, froissant le papier.

Sa fiancée leva les yeux au ciel, peu impressionnée et légèrement insultée.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? demanda alors la voix endormie de Draco tandis qu'il pénétrait dans la cuisine vêtu de son pantalon de la veille et d'un vieux t-shirt appartenant à Pansy et qui était terriblement moulant pour lui, les yeux cernés et le visage encore plus blême que d'habitude. Il avait une mine horrible et Daphnée était presque certaine de ne jamais l'avoir vu dans un tel état.

-Tu es encore ici? commenta Pansy, froidement.

Elle n'avait pas apprécié de se faire réveiller en pleine nuit par son meilleur ami parce qu'il avait soudain décidé d'agir comme un adolescent immature et irresponsable en fuyant ses problèmes comme il l'avait fait. Elle était rancunière et Daphnée savait qu'elle lui ferait payer longtemps sa bêtise.

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Et où voudrais-tu que je sois? Il est sept heures du matin et…

-Chez toi, avec ta famille à réparer tes erreurs! le coupa-t-elle en posant un regard critique sur lui.

Il la foudroya du regard. C'était clair qu'il se sentait terriblement coupable de ce qu'il avait fait et qu'il en avait honte, mais aussi que le manque d'empathie de sa meilleure amie le mettait en colère, d'une certaine manière. Il n'avait nul besoin de se faire faire la morale par elle et il aurait apprécié un peu de support de sa part. Malheureusement, Pansy n'avait jamais été le genre de personne à cacher le fonds de sa pensée pour plaire à quiconque et elle n'avait pas mis de gants blancs pour lui dire qu'elle ne cautionnait d'aucune façon son comportement. Cela avait créé un froid entre eux et Daphnée avait espéré, sans doute naïvement, qu'à leurs réveils, l'ambiance se serait allégée, mais c'était mal les connaître.

-J'ai dû mal comprendre lorsque tu m'as dit que je pourrais toujours compter sur toi, dans ce cas!

-Non, pas dans ce genre de situation, pas quand tu agis comme le dernier des imbéciles, dans ces cas-là, comptes-toi déjà chanceux que je t'ai laissé dormir ici cette nuit ou plutôt, remercies Daph! claqua Pansy.

-Tu devrais savoir mieux que quiconque ce que c'est que de faire une erreur, Pansy! répliqua-t-il, mauvais.

Daphnée se tendit aussitôt en guettant la réaction de sa petite-amie qui jeta un regard noir à son ami.

-Fais bien attention à ce que tu vas dire, Malfoy, répondit-elle d'un ton dépourvu de toute trace de chaleur et qui le réduisit immédiatement au silence, il savait qu'il avait été trop loin en effleurant _le_ sujet dont ils ne parlaient jamais. Il détourna le regard.

-Ça suffit, vous deux! intervint Daphnée en levant les mains pour les inviter à se calmer, puis elle se tourna vers lui. Pour répondre à ta première question, Dray, nous tentons d'ouvrir une lettre.

L'atmosphère s'allégea presqu'aussitôt, trop contents qu'ils étaient de changer de sujet, conscient que tout cela avait été un peu trop loin, aucun d'eux ne voulant réellement blesser qui que ce soit. Draco jeta un regard vers la lettre que la blonde lui désigna et qui se trouvait toujours entre les mains de Pansy et l'incompréhension déforma ses traits pendant un instant avant qu'il ne comprenne, enfin, de quoi il était question.

-Oh! s'exclama-t-il.

-Oui, comme tu dis : «oh!», répéta Daphnée en lui jetant un regard de connivences que Pansy choisit d'ignorer.

Le reste de malaise qui persistait entre eux s'évapora à ce moment, chassé par la fébrilité qui venait de s'installer dans l'air.

-Donc… dit Draco. On attend quoi au juste avant que tu ne l'ouvres?

Un soupir d'impatience échappa à Pansy et elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir l'enveloppe lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir et se refermer dans un claquement et une voix joyeuse s'élevée depuis l'entrée.

-Salut les gouines!

L'instant d'après, Astoria Greengrass, la petite-sœur de Daphnée pénétrait dans la cuisine. Ses cheveux coupés courts sur les côtés et longs sur le dessus, qu'elle teignait constamment de toutes sortes de couleurs, étaient désormais d'un fuchsia extravagant. Elle portait un jeans délavé moulant, un t-shirt d'un bleu électrique qui contrastait de la plus intense des manières avec ses cheveux, un collier de perles ayant jadis appartenu à leur grand-mère qui n'allait en rien avec les boucles d'oreilles en plumes d'hippogriffe et la multitude de bracelets qu'elle portait à chaque poignet. Draco dut cligner des yeux tant cette vision était frappante à cette heure du jour et, surtout, après la nuit qu'il venait de passer.

-Ah! Salut, Draco, dit Astoria en esquissant un bref signe de la main dans sa direction, il lui répondit d'un signe de tête, en s'adossant au comptoir de cuisine après s'être à son tour versé une tasse de café.

-J'ignorais que cette maison était devenue un arrêt obligatoire pour tous les passants de cette ville, commenta Pansy, sarcastique, mais ni l'une ni l'autre des sœurs ne lui porta attention.

Draco remarqua sans peine que Pansy semblait loin d'être ravie par l'arrivée de sa future belle-sœur. Il se tut en la voyant poser l'enveloppe froissée sur la table alors qu'Astoria enlaçait sa sœur pour la saluer. La plus jeune des sœurs Greengrass et sa meilleure amie ne s'étaient jamais particulièrement bien entendus, même du temps de Poudlard. Astoria était tout ce que Pansy n'était pas et le contraire était aussi vrai. Par ailleurs, la plus jeune ne se privait pas pour donner son opinion sur tout et n'importe quoi et cette dernière était souvent opposée à celle de la brune. Pansy avait dit à de multiples reprises à Draco qu'Astoria n'était qu'une petite bourgeoise pseudo-rebelle en manque d'attention.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette fois? dit Daphnée en jetant un regard dubitatif vers la tasse en carton Starbucks que sa petite sœur tenait à la main.

-Latte à la citrouille épicée extra cannelle, extra vanille, répondit Astoria en haussant les épaules, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Sans prendre la peine de lui demander, Daphnée lui prit la tasse des mains et porta la tasse à ses lèvres. Elle ne fit rien pour retenir une grimace de dégoût en tendant aussitôt la tasse à sa sœur.

-Encore plus horrible que la dernière fois! C'est épouvantable, vraiment!

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu tiens à chaque fois à goûter, c'est toujours la même histoire, commenta Pansy tandis que Draco observait cet échange sans grand intérêt.

Daphnée leva les yeux au ciel, comme si sa petite amie venait de dire quelque chose de complètement ridicule alors que c'était la même interrogation qui avait traversé l'esprit de Draco deux secondes auparavant.

-Tu ne comprendrais pas, tu es beaucoup trop cartésienne, répondit sa fiancée en riant légèrement et sa petite-amie haussa les épaules.

Astoria tendit alors sa tasse vers Pansy.

-Tu veux goûter?

-Certainement pas, répondit la brune en reculant comme si elle lui avait mis quelque chose de particulièrement répugnant sous le nez.

-Incroyable qu'un truc pareil se soit propagé jusqu'ici, j'aurais espéré que nous avions meilleur goût que les américains à ce niveau, mais il faut croire qu'encore une fois, mes attentes étaient trop élevées. Il est bien évident cependant que ce sont les moldus qui sont à l'origine de cette honteuse contamination, intervint Draco en faisant une moue dont lui seul avait le secret.

-Pour ta gouverne, un Starbucks ouvrira ses portes en novembre sur le Chemin de Traverse, dit Astoria en se tournant alors vers lui, comme si elle venait de se souvenir de sa présence. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici à sept heures du mat' à part nous montrer encore une fois que tu vaux mieux que nous, pauvres prolétaires que nous sommes?

Il la toisa de haut, partageant l'inimité de Pansy pour la jeune femme sans qu'il n'y eut de véritable raison sauf par solidarité avec sa meilleur amie.

-Je pourrais te retourner la question, répliqua-t-il, n'ayant aucune envie de répondre aux interrogations de cette fille qu'il avait toujours trouvée détestable à bien y réfléchir. Quant à cette nouvelle affligeante, cela ne fait que démontrer, encore une fois, que la société sorcière est en perpétuel déclin.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

-Je me demande ce que dirait Saint-Potter à t'entendre parler et tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question : que fais-tu ici de si bonne heure avec cette mine de déterrée et vêtu de ce t-shirt qui, je l'espère pour ta décence, ne t'appartient pas.

-Ça ne te regarde aucunement, trancha le blond d'un ton glacial en croisant machinalement les bras sur sa poitrine, soudain conscient du ridicule de son accoutrement.

Un sourire vainqueur étira les lèvres de la jeune femme et il détesta cela.

-Donc, j'en déduis que tu t'es disputé avec le Sauveur du monde sorcier, encore, répondit-elle du tac au tac, puis elle jeta un regard inquisiteur autour, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Il n'y a rien à manger ici?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que déjà la voix de Pansy répondit à sa place.

-Je me répète, mais nous ne sommes pas un hôtel ni un restaurant, quant à lui, il s'est disputé avec son chéri, puis il est allé se soûler dans un bar gay où il a fait Merlin seul sait quoi, ensuite il est revenu ici et a vomi sur mon plancher avant de sombrer sur mon canapé…

-PANSY! la coupa Draco, le visage rouge, ne parvenant pas à croire qu'elle l'ait trahi de la sorte en racontant cela à la jeune femme, lui qui croyait qu'ils étaient unis face à elle, voilà qu'il se retrouvait seul de son côté face à ces deux improbables alliées. Il savait que sa meilleure amie ne laisserait pas tomber le morceau aussi facilement et qu'elle était toujours contrariée, mais il avait cru avoir obtenu un sursis.

Astoria fit une légère grimace.

-Charmant…

-Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche, répondit Pansy.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu lui aies dit ça! C'est ma vie, personne n'a à savoir ça! s'emporta le blond, mortifié de ce qu'il considérait comme une double trahison puisqu'elle impliquait en plus Astoria.

-Et comment se fait-il que l'équipe tactique des Aurors n'ait pas débarqué ici en pleine nuit ou encore, que Potter n'ait pas déjà sonné l'alerte nationale suite à la disparation de son petit-ami? Jaloux, comme il est, demanda Astoria sans porter la moindre attention à Draco. Daph, il ne reste plus de ces muffins aux canneberges que tu avais faits la semaine dernière?

-Parce qu'il croit qu'il est présentement à Paris, répondit Pansy en couvrant les protestations de son ami, tandis que Daphnée se levait pour fouiller dans le réfrigérateur en jetant un regard compatissant à son ami.

-Ouh… le vilain garçon, susurra la plus jeune des filles Greengrass en se tournant vers le jeune homme fusillait Pansy du regard, ne parvenant pas à croire qu'elle venait de lui raconter tout ça.

-Changeons de sujet, tu as démontré ton point, Pansy, je suis une mauvaise personne, je devrais avoir honte, blablabla, mais là, ça suffit! exigea Draco en soupirant fortement, se tournant vers Daphnée.

-Pansy, Draco a raison, tu… commença la blonde pour lui venir en aide, mais elle fut interrompue par sa sœur.

-Lorsque Potty va savoir ça…

-La ferme, Astoria! claqua-t-il avec colère, cette fois.

-Sujet sensible… commença-t-elle, mais cette fois ce fut sa sœur qui mit un terme à cette conversation d'un regard, voyant que Draco était au bord de l'explosion et qu'elle ne désirait aucunement se retrouver au centre d'un combat ce matin.

-Bon, c'est assez! Je crois, comme Draco, que tu as réussi à faire passer ton message, Pansy. Quant à toi, petite sœur, encore une fois, je t'inviterais à ne pas te mêler de ce qui ne te concerne pas. Et je croyais qu'on était sur le point d'ouvrir cette fichue lettre, dit Daphnée en désignant l'enveloppe froissée posée sur la table.

-Tu as reçu ta lettre d'admission! s'exclama Astoria, son attention soudain détournée complètement de Draco et de ses frasques de la nuit dernière et tournée vers Pansy.

-D'admission ou de rejet, corrigea la jeune femme, cynique, mais Daphnée lui jeta un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait de cette attitude.

Après avoir complété ses études à Poudlard, Pansy avait été aussitôt admise à l'Université sorcière de Londres où elle avait débuté des études en Mathématiques. Depuis toujours, elle avait l'ambition de devenir chercheure dans ce domaine qui la passionnait et avec son travail acharné et son talent, elle était parvenue à se hisser en première place au sein de sa cohorte l'année dernière. Elle avait été invitée à travailler de près avec l'éminent Professeur Sprats durant tout l'été ce qui était en soi un honneur, mais, en plus, elle avait eu l'occasion de travailler avec lui sur un article en mathématiques appliquées et de le suivre dans ses conférences. Lui qui était pourtant connu pour son caractère acerbe et impatient, s'était liée avec elle. Daphnée s'était moquée en disant que c'était parce qu'ils avaient le même tempérament imbuvable qu'ils s'entendaient si bien.

Il dirigeait un groupe de recherche réservé aux élèves qui complétaient leur maîtrise, mais il l'avait fortement encouragé à faire une demande d'admission pour être transféré directement au programme de maîtrise en mathématiques appliquées et recherche pour pouvoir s'y joindre. Elle avait les notes pour et le bagage nécessaire, comme elle l'avait prouvé encore et encore durant la dernière année et, plus particulièrement, durant l'été où ils avaient travaillés ensemble. Il avait rédigé une lettre appuyant fortement sa candidature et elle avait soumis le tout avec l'article sur lequel elle avait collaboré et qui était au-delà du niveau de bien des élèves déjà à la maîtrise.

Elle avait donc attendu tout ce temps sa réponse, devenant de plus en plus à cran au fur et à mesure que les semaines passaient. Elle savait que, si elle avait porté n'importe quel autre nom que celui qui était le sien, elle aurait été admise sans même un battement de cils, mais de nombreux sorciers la regardaient encore de haut depuis la fin de la guerre, sachant de quel côté était sa famille et que son père était enfermé à Azkaban pour ses crimes.

Si le professeur Sprats ne lui avait même jamais témoigné d'une quelconque façon qu'il était au courant pour sa famille, c'était toute autre chose du directeur du département de mathématiques, Ulfric Shacklebolt, le frère de l'ancien Auror et maintenant ministre de la magie, Kinglsey Shacklebolt, celui-là même qui avait traqué et procédé à l'arrestation de son père suivant la guerre.

-Ok, j'en ai marre, dit Draco et il se saisit brusquement de l'enveloppe avant de l'ouvrir et d'en sortir la lettre qu'il balaya des yeux sous le regard figé des trois autres. Putain de merde…

Pansy lui arracha la lettre des mains et la parcourut du regard, incapable de respirer. Puis elle sentit sa mâchoire se serrer de colère et de déception en jetant la lettre sur la table. Daphnée sentit sa détresse, car elle se rapprocha d'elle, posant une main sur son bras. La brune se mit à trembler, réfrénant les larmes de colère qui menaçaient de s'écouler de ses yeux.

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire… Que vais-je faire maintenant? Hors de question que je continue comme si de rien n'était, j'ai mis tant d'efforts, tant de travail! Je mérite d'être admise dans ce programme, je perds mon temps et mon talent en ce moment, le professeur Sprats me l'a dit et je le sais…ARGH! J'EN AI MARRE! MARRE! MARRE! MARRE! _INCENDIO_! lança-t-elle en direction de la lettre de refus qui reposait sur la table, le morceau de parchemin prit feu et l'instant suivant, il n'en restait que des cendres qui salirent le meuble pourtant demeuré intact. C'est Shacklebolt qui a dû mettre son veto pour que je ne sois pas admise. C'est certain qu'il a immédiatement jeté ma candidature à la poubelle en la recevant, cet imbécile! En plus, avant-hier, j'ai su qu'Anna Abbott avait été admise! ANNA ABBOTT! Vous vous rendez compte? Ses résultats sont non seulement inférieurs au mien, mais en plus elle n'a rien publié! Comment est-ce possible, putain!

-Pansy…

L'interpellée ne daigna même pas se tourner vers sa compagne qui tentait de l'apaiser. Astoria et Draco observaient la scène en silence, figés, ne sachant que faire, secoués de voir leur amie, normalement si en contrôle de ses émotions, envahie de la sorte.

-Pansy, je t'en prie, calme-toi, tenta Daphnée de nouveau en posant une main sur son bras pour tenter de l'empêcher de faire les cent pas, mais cette dernière la rabroua et se leva, commençant à aller et venir dans la cuisine en continuant sa tirade.

-NE ME DIS PAS DE ME CALMER! s'emporta la jeune femme. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'être rejetée à cause de ton nom, toi ta famille n'était pas du mauvais côté pendant la guerre, moi je n'ai rien fait et je paye encore aujourd'hui pour les gestes de mon père! Je me fous des regards, ce que les autres peuvent dire, mais là il s'agit de mon avenir, de ma carrière! Ils n'ont pas le droit de m'enlever ça!

-Je comprends que tu sois déçue…

L'autre la fusilla du regard.

-JE NE SUIS PAS DÉÇUE, JE SUIS OUTRAGÉE! cracha-t-elle.

Astoria voulut intervenir, mais Draco la dissuada d'un regard. Il connaissait Pansy depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'il valait mieux laisser cela entre les mains de sa fiancée. Daphnée était la seule qui parvenait réellement à la calmer lorsqu'elle était en colère ou à la faire sourire quand elle était de mauvaise humeur. C'était peut-être pour cette raison que Pansy était tombée amoureuse de la blonde, au départ, grâce à cette capacité qu'elle avait de lui alléger le cœur d'un sourire.

Daphnée soutint le regard de sa petite-amie sans ciller, il y avait un bon moment que les colères incendiaires de Pansy ne l'impressionnaient plus.

-N'oublie pas que je suis de ton côté, répliqua Daphnée avec calme, mais fermeté, lui signifiant qu'elle ne tolèrerait plus de se faire adresser de la sorte bien longtemps.

Pansy pinça les lèvres, le souffle court de s'être emportée de la sorte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, puis elle poussa un long soupir, certainement honteuse de s'être laissée emporter de la sorte, et ce, devant Astoria et Draco, qui plus est. Le regard de Daphnée s'égara sur les cendres de la lettre, puis sur sa petite-amie dont le visage rouge et fermé témoignait de la rage folle qu'elle ressentait. Un silence lourd et inconfortable s'installa comme une chape de plomb sur leurs épaules, chacun ignorant comment agir, sauf Daphnée qui se leva doucement et entoura les épaules de sa fiancée de ses bras, posant un baiser sur sa tempe avant d'appuyer lentement sa tête contre la sienne. Puis, après un moment, elle la relâcha et prit leurs tasses pour les remplir de nouveau de café.

La vibration d'un téléphone cellulaire contre une surface dure se fit alors entendre, mais personne n'y prêta attention, puis, après un moment, le bruit s'arrêta.

-Ce n'est pas nécessairement… terminé, dit alors Astoria, hésitant à briser le silence.

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers elle.

-Il y a toujours les universités moldues… continua la plus jeune des Greengrass.

Draco haussa un sourcil, perplexe et étonné. Pansy la dévisageait comme si elle venait de dire quelque chose de complètement insensé et qu'elle craignait pour sa santé mentale. Tandis que l'ombre d'un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Daphnée.

-…ils ne connaissent pas ta famille, eux, continua la jeune femme, encouragée par le silence de son interlocutrice. Je ne suis pas une spécialiste, mais il me semble qu'il n'y a pas de différences entre les mathématiques moldues et sorcières, renchérit-elle en prenant une gorgée de cette infâme mixture qu'elle appelait un café.

-Évidemment qu'il n'y a pas de différence, répondit Pansy sèchement en secouant la tête comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

-Tu vois! Alors il n'y a rien qui t'empêche d'essayer! insista Astoria.

Le téléphone recommença à vibrer une nouvelle fois dans la pièce d'à côté, Astoria tâtonna sa poche arrière de jeans, mais en constatant que le sien y était et elle n'y prêta plus attention. Pansy avait cessé de faire les cent pas, mais ne pouvait non plus se résoudre à se rassoir les mains appuyés sur le dossier de sa chaise. Dehors, ils entendirent le son d'une sirène, puis une mère qui criait après son enfant de l'attendre.

-C'est… c'est insensée, répondit Pansy, mais on pouvait aisément entendre dans sa voix le doute qu'avait semé en elle sa future belle-soeur.

-Non! Ce n'est pas insensé. Je trouve au contraire que c'est une excellente idée, Astoria a raison, ma chérie, inscris-toi à une université moldue et envoie-les tous paître! dit Daphnée. Ce seront eux les pires, ils seront privés de ton génie.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel à cette mention, tout comme Draco. Même s'il devait bien avouer qu'il ne comprenait aucunement comment sa meilleure amie pouvait trouvé intéressant de consacrer sa vie à l'étude de formules mathématiques d'une complexité qui le faisait frémir d'horreur rien que d'y penser. Il n'aurait jamais pu faire ce qu'elle faisait et d'ailleurs, il n'était pas certain de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait exactement, mais ça, il ne l'aurait jamais avoué. La brune se tourna vers lui, voulant savoir ce que lui en pensait.

-Ouais… c'est une idée, consentit-il, encore incertain à savoir si elle était bonne ou pas, se disant que son amie était la mieux placée pour en juger.

-Tu vois, même Dray est d'accord, dit Daphnée et ce dernier se retint de lui dire que ce n'était pas vraiment ça qu'il avait dit devant le regard qu'elle lui jeta.

Cette fois, lorsque le cellulaire vibra une troisième fois, Pansy poussa un soupir irrité.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un va finir par répondre à ce foutu téléphone? dit Pansy en se tournant vers Draco.

-Ce n'est pas le mien, la batterie est morte depuis hier soir… commença Draco en haussant les épaules.

-Oh, depuis ta sortie au bar, intervint Astoria, une lueur inquisitrice dans le regard.

Il fronça les sourcils pour toute réponse.

Comme personne ne semblait décidé à aller répondre, Daphnée se leva et se dirigea vers le salon et répondit à ce qui s'avéra être le téléphone portable de Pansy, elle se ferait un plaisir de le lui remettre sous le nez, plus tard. C'était un numéro qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle décrocha.

- _Allô, Pansy?_ demanda une voix alarmée de femme _._

-Non… c'est Daphnée.

- _Ah! C'est Hermione. Daphnée, est-ce que tu saurais où se trouve Draco, nous tentons de le rejoindre depuis hier soir, mais il ne répond pas!_

-Son téléphone est mort.

- _Il est avec toi?_

-Euh… hésita Daphnée, réalisant trop tard qu'elle avait vendu la mèche concernant le fait que Draco avait passé la nuit ici et non pas à Paris. Ouais… il est ici.

Dans la cuisine, Pansy continuait à rager contre l'injustice de sa situation tandis qu'Astoria tentait toujours de la convaincre qu'elle serait mieux, de toute manière, dans une université moldue où elle ne connaîtrait personne. Draco quant à lui les écoutait en silence, les bras croisés, incapable d'imaginer Pansy au milieu de moldus, elle qui, pas moins de deux mois plus tôt, ne comprenait pas encore comment fonctionnait un ascenseur.

Daphnée pénétra alors dans la cuisine, le visage tordu par l'inquiétude.

-Draco, c'est Harry, il est à Sainte-Mangouste! les coupa-t-elle, d'un ton empressé.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Chers lecteurs,

Parce qu'on ne parle jamais de ça, les gens qui font des études en maths… eh bien, voilà! Pourquoi pas? Je suis tannée des trois ou quatre mêmes professions qu'on retrouve dans toutes les fics.

Que pensez-vous des personnages secondaires qui se mettent doucement en place?

En espérant que mon histoire vous plaise, j'attends vos commentaires.

Merci de me lire, de me suivre et de commenter,

-xxx-

Harley


	6. Chapitre 6: Sainte-Mangouste

**Chapitre** **6** : Ste-Mangouste

Lucius Malfoy appuya fermement contre l'une des pierres d'un mur de sa cellule après s'être assuré que le gardien avait complété sa tournée et qu'il ne le surprendrait pas. La pierre se descella aisément et il la retira, dévoilant un espace seulement assez gros pour que quelque chose de pas plus volumineux qu'un roman de poche puisse y être rangé. Il en sortit un petit paquet bien enveloppé dans un vieux chiffon taché qu'il avait subtilisé il y avait bien longtemps de cela à la buanderie. Il en sortit également un vieux bout de chandelle qu'il alluma d'un sortilège informulé. Ses longs cheveux, autrefois blonds, avaient viré au blanc et il avait perdu tant de poids que son visage en était émacié. Il était l'ombre de l'homme qu'il avait un jour été, mais tout cela allait bientôt changer.

Il déballa le paquet avec soin et posa le chiffon près de lui, puis caressa du bout des doigts les lettres de son épouse. Plusieurs étaient jaunies et toutes étaient usées là où le papier avait été plié et déplié des centaines de fois auparavant. Il déplia la première avec douceur.

* * *

-VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS ME GARDER ICI CONTRE MON GRÉ!

Draco, Pansy et Daphnée venaient à peine de franchir les portes de l'ascenseur lorsqu'ils entendirent, résonner dans le couloir, la voix de Harry.

-Je crois que Saint-Potter n'est plus en danger de mort, se moqua Pansy et Daphnée lui jeta un regard désapprobateur auquel sa fiancée répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

Sans porter attention à la remarque de son amie, Draco accéléra le pas dans la direction d'où provenait la voix courroucée de son petit-ami. Soulagé et stupéfait, tout à la fois. Pourquoi semblait-il si en colère? Dès que Daphnée lui avait tendu le téléphone pour lui dire que Hermione souhaitait lui parler parce que Harry avait été hospitalisé de nouveau, il avait senti une chape de plomb s'installer sur ses épaules. Son petit-ami venait tout juste de quitter l'hôpital. Tout ce qu'il savait et que Hermione avait pu lui raconter d'une voix précipitée, c'était que, la veille, Harry avait eu une sorte de malaise, si bien que Narcissa avait d'abord pensé qu'il faisait un arrêt cardio-respiratoire. Elle avait appelé l'urgence de Sainte-Mangouste par cheminette et aussitôt, des guérisseurs l'avaient transporté à l'hôpital pour sorcier. Elle avait aussitôt contacté Hermione par cheminette, ne pouvant laisser Teddy sans surveillance, et celle-ci s'était rendue à l'hôpital d'où elle tentait de rejoindre Draco depuis la veille. Au moment de leur conversation téléphonique, Harry était avec la médicomage qui devait lui donner le résultat des examens qu'ils avaient fait durant une partie de la nuit. Son état semblait alors s'être stabilisé.

Comme Narcissa Malfoy refusait obstinément d'utiliser un téléphone, malgré le fait que Draco le lui ait expliqué à de nombreuses reprises comment faire, il n'avait pu la rejoindre avant de transplaner devant l'hôpital pour sorciers. Il savait qu'elle prendrait soin de Teddy, mais il aurait voulu entendre ce qui s'était passé de sa propre bouche puisqu'elle avait été la seule personne présente au moment de l'incident. Cette fois-ci, l'employée à l'accueil n'était pas la même que la dernière fois et il n'eut aucune difficulté à savoir où se trouvait son petit-ami. De toute manière, il n'était pas d'humeur à argumenter avec quiconque et personne n'aurait pu l'empêcher de se rendre à lui. Ses pensées étaient tournées toutes entières vers Harry. Harry qui avait eu un malaise alors qu'il n'était pas là, alors qu'il… Il chassa ces pensées en serrant les dents, un horrible et indigeste sentiment lui tordait les entrailles. Culpabilité.

Il tourna à droite sans même avoir besoin de se fier aux indications qu'on lui avait données à son arrivée, guidé par les éclats de voix, passant devant des portes closes, d'autres ouvertes. Une impression détestable de déjà-vu lui fit accélérer le pas. Même couloir que celui qu'il avait traversé quelques jours plus tôt et qu'il aurait espéré ne jamais revoir. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil une femme à tête de chacal assise sur son lit, dévorant son plateau-repas comme un animal. « Quatrième étage : service de pathologie des sortilèges » avait annoncé une voix désincarnée lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'étaient ouvertes devant eux un peu plus tôt. Il se demanda quel genre de sortilège avait pu causer cela, mais la pensée disparut presque aussi vite de son esprit qu'elle était apparue. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était voir son petit-ami.

Pansy et Daphnée peinaient à le suivre dans les couloirs relativement calmes, tant il marchait rapidement. Il aurait voulu leur dire de partir, mais ne savait comment le faire sans paraître terriblement impoli, après tout, elles l'avaient accompagné jusqu'ici. D'autant plus que Pansy était ici, ce n'était pas pour Harry, mais bien pour lui. Tout ceci n'aurait jamais dû arriver, il aurait dû rester avec son amoureux alors que celui-ci avait reçu ce sort. Il aurait dû avoir son téléphone avec lui en sachant qu'une telle chose pouvait se produire. Il aurait dû retourner chez lui immédiatement après la réunion.

Un peu plus loin, un petit attroupement de patients se tenaient près de la porte ouverte de l'une des chambres et observaient la scène qui s'y déroulait et dont les échos emplissaient le couloir. Deux médicomages étaient plantés là et semblaient se demander s'ils devaient intervenir. Draco se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la chambre.

-Je retourne chez moi, Hermione! De toute manière, ils ne peuvent rien faire mis à part s'acharner à gâcher ma vie, visiblement!

Harry se tenait au milieu de la pièce, le visage rouge de colère. Ses cheveux étaient plus en bataille que jamais, comme s'il s'était battu avec un hippogriffe et, à en juger son allure générale, avait lamentablement perdu. Il faisait face à la jeune médicomage qui l'avait soigné il y avait à peine quelques jours, son teint pâle jurait affreusement avec le vert de son uniforme. À ses côtés, Hermione semblait complètement désemparée et tentait visiblement d'apaiser son ami qui n'en avait que faire. Draco fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas du tout le genre de Harry de causer une telle scène. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait longtemps cru, son petit-ami détestait être ainsi le centre de l'attention. Il jeta un regard noir aux patients attroupés, mais ceux-ci n'eurent même pas la décence de détourner les yeux. _Vautours_ , pensa le blond, il avança d'autorité dans la chambre exiguë et dont la seule décoration consistait en un tableau insipide représentant un paysage sans intérêt.

-Calmez-vous, monsieur Potter. Effectivement, nous ne pouvons vous garder contre votre gré, mais ce serait préférable que vous…

Hermione aperçut alors Draco et son visage s'éclaira, soulagé de le voir enfin arriver. Harry lui faisait à moitié dos et, pour sa part, ne l'avait pas encore vu.

-Harry, je t'en prie… tenta Hermione, mais il la rabroua sèchement.

-Je suis désolée monsieur Potter, mais c'est une question de sécurité, la loi m'oblige à aviser votre employeur puisque vous êtes Auror en formation, mais ça ne signifie pas que…

-C'EST DE LA FOUTAISE ET VOUS LE SAVEZ TRÈS BIEN! cracha Harry en déchirant le bout de parchemin qu'il tenait du bout des doigts et en laissant tomber les morceaux sur le parquet parfaitement ciré.

Draco devina qu'il devait s'agir de la note médicale qu'il aurait dû remettre à son employeur. Il n'avait jamais vu Harry être aussi grossier envers quelqu'un sans raison et il ne pouvait croire que la médicomage ait pu faire quoi que ce soit qui justifiait ce comportement.

-Monsieur Potter, je vous en prie, calmez-vous, nous pourrons discuter tranquillement. Je sais que c'est difficile… tenta la médicomage sans perdre son calme malgré l'attitude exécrable de son patient.

-VOUS NE SAVEZ RIEN À RIEN! hurla le Sauveur du monde sorcier, le visage déformé par la colère. J'ai tout donné pour en arriver là et vous détruisez ma vie sans même réfléchir! VOUS VOUS EN FOUTEZ, C'EST ÇA? Et tout ça à cause de…de rien du tout! Ce sont des conneries!

Draco était plus choqué que jamais de l'attitude de son amoureux. Il s'approcha d'eux pour comprendre ce qui se passait, fermant la porte derrière lui pour empêcher que les curieux ne se délectent plus longtemps de cette scène. Lorsque le brun le vit, il blêmit d'un coup, ne s'attendant clairement pas à le voir, puis ses yeux se plissèrent de colère.

-Où étais-tu? dit-il d'un ton incriminant.

Draco accusa le coup.

-Je… mais il ne finit jamais sa phrase, en effet, où était-il?

La culpabilité lui emplissait douloureusement le ventre, lui coupant le souffle au passage et lui sortait par tous les pores de la peau. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'apitoyer sur son propre sort, Harry avait besoin de lui et tant pis pour lui s'il crevait de remords, bien fait pour lui. Toute cette situation lui paraissait irréelle. Leur vie allait bien, leur quotidien était calme depuis la fin de la guerre. Draco considérait qu'ils avaient eu assez de mésaventures pour une vie complète et ne demandait pas mieux que de se poser dans une vie rangée et sans histoire, mais depuis qu'il avait su pour la demande de libération de son père, quelque chose avait basculé. Puis, l'accident de Harry, leurs disputes stupides et sa réaction encore plus stupide. Merlin, il aurait tout donné pour retourner en arrière de simplement quelques jours.

-Nous rentrons! décida Harry d'un ton décidé, sourd aux commentaires d'Hermione l'enjoignant de se calmer et d'écouter la médicomage, Draco ne dit rien, mais il n'en était pas moins de son avis, cherchant à comprendre ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans un tel état. Il s'était attendu à le trouver alité, souffrant, entouré de guérisseurs, comme la dernière fois, mais c'était loin d'être le cas.

-Monsieur Potter, ce qui vous arrive n'est pas « rien », comme vous le dites et cela ne signifie pas que votre carrière va se terminer. Nous devons simplement prendre le temps de comprendre ce qui vous arrive. Vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal en ce moment, vous êtes sous le choc, dit la jeune médicomage d'une voix obstinément calme.

-JE VAIS PARFAITEMENT BIEN! cracha-t-il.

Harry tremblait de rage et son amoureux ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu dans un tel état depuis leur cinquième année à Poudlard lorsqu'il lui avait sauté dessus après un match de Quidditch après qu'il l'ait provoqué de façon particulièrement mesquine. Ombrage l'avait ensuite banni à vie du Quidditch, mais cette sanction était tombée en même temps qu'elle. Il se souvenait de la violence avec laquelle il l'avait attaqué et il avait été si surpris, qu'il n'avait pu empêcher son poing de s'abattre encore et encore sur son visage. Jamais, à cette époque, il n'aurait pensé qu'un jour il partagerait sa vie avec cet homme et que pas moins d'une année plus tard, il en tomberait désespérément amoureux. Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette lueur de pure haine qu'il avait vu ce jour-là dans son regard et qu'il souhaitait ne jamais revoir.

Draco fit un pas vers lui, mais n'osa pas le toucher.

-Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte… tenta la guérisseuse.

Voyant que son patient semblait consentir à l'écouter, la sorcière continua.

-Acceptez au moins d'en discuter avec moi un moment.

Le regard de Harry se tourna vers Draco qui ne comprenait toujours rien à ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, mais dont le cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure pour essayer de saisir de quoi il était question. Il s'approcha davantage de son petit-ami, espérant être en mesure de le calmer et de le convaincre de prêter oreille à la médicomage. Hermione murmura quelque chose en direction de l'autre sorcière qui acquiesça doucement.

Draco se sentait bizarrement démuni face à l'homme qui partageait sa vie et qui soudain agissait d'une manière qui lui était complètement étrangère. Il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, mais quelque chose le retenait. Le voir ainsi était insoutenable, d'autant plus qu'il se sentait une part de responsabilité dans tout ceci, sentant que s'il avait été là, la situation aurait été différente, même si c'était probablement faux. Mais qu'importe, il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever cette pensée de la tête. La lumière crue du matin emplissait la chambre et dévoilait les cernes profonds et foncés qui s'étaient installés sous ces yeux qu'il connaissait par cœur. La médicomage avait raison, il n'était pas dans son état normal. Il semblait à bout de nerfs, près de l'effondrement. Draco ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela et cela lui fit mal au cœur.

Très lentement, comme s'il craignait de s'y brûler, il prit la main de son amant dans la sienne. Elle était chaude et un peu moite, mais cela ne lui dérangeait pas. Harry se laissa faire, mais il détourna le regard. Il semblait épuisé.

-Harry, je suis désolé de n'avoir pu venir avant, mais dit moi qu'est-ce… commença Draco, mais il fut aussitôt interrompu.

-Je veux rentrer à la maison, Dray, murmura l'autre en s"appuyant contre lui.

Depuis qu'il le connaissait, il n'avait jamais vu Harry ainsi : vulnérable. D'eux deux, l'ancien gryffondor avait toujours été celui qui était le plus fort, depuis toujours, même s'il avait pris longtemps à se l'avouer et même si c'était encore difficile de le faire. Draco n'avait jamais eu son courage ni sa résilience. Il n'aurait jamais pu survivre à tout ce que son amant avait vécu et plutôt que d'en être jaloux, comme il l'avait longtemps été, il admirait Harry pour cela. Et maintenant, il se tenait devant lui et pour la première fois, c'était à lui de le soutenir et il craignait de ne pas en être capable. Surtout que, paradoxalement, cela lui demandait présentement de tenir tête à son amoureux.

-On ne peut pas rentrer, tu le sais bien, tu dois accepter de rencontrer la médicomage, ne fait pas l'enfant.

-Il a raison, nous devons discuter, vous devrez avoir un suivi…

-Inutile. Je n'ai rien du tout, comme vous l'avez dit, justement, répliqua avec mauvaise foi celui qu'on appelait le Sauveur du monde sorcier depuis la fin de la guerre, même s'il détestait cela.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, rétorqua la guérisseuse. Ce n'est pas parce que votre malaise n'était pas…

-JE VAIS BIEN! la coupa de nouveau Harry.

S'en fut trop pour Draco qui perdit patience. Parfois son amant pouvait être une telle tête de pioche, c'était insupportable.

-Tu vas bien? Par Merlin, tu ne t'es pas vu? Et ton malaise d'hier soir, ils te laissent partir comme ça? Sont-ce encore les effets du sort que tu as reçu? Pourquoi es-tu aussi en colère? Il est hors de question qu'on retourne à la maison avant que tu n'aies accepté de rencontrer ta médicomage et avant que quelqu'un ne m'ait expliqué ce qui se passe ici? demanda Draco qui cherchait encore un sens à ce qui était arrivé dans les dernières minutes, il ne pouvait même pas imaginer rentrer à la maison avec Harry dans cet état alors que Teddy pouvait le voir ainsi. C'était tout bonnement impensable.

-Monsieur Potter, je crois que vous devriez écouter votre conjoint, ajouta la médicomage.

Harry soupira fortement. La tension dans la pièce était palpable.

-J'ai eu un malaise, mais ce n'est rien, finalement, ce n'est rien du tout, marmonna Harry après un moment, le regard rivé au sol. Ce n'est pas le sort, tout va bien.

Encore, cette troublante impression que ce n'était pas son amoureux qui se tenait devant lui que ça ne pouvait être lui. Harry ne se tenait jamais ainsi, les bras croisés sur son abdomen, les épaules voûtées. Comment pouvait-on changer autant en moins de vingt-quatre heures, c'était impossible. Ce n'était tout simplement pas lui. Ça ne pouvait pas l'être. Harry était fort. Il n'était jamais anxieux comme cela. Jamais.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit doucement Draco qui se sentait bizarrement au bord des larmes, s'en voulant de ne pouvoir être le roc dont Harry avait besoin, d'encore une fois chercher à ce qu'il le réconforte de l'angoisse de le voir ainsi, plutôt que le contraire.

Il se tourna vers la médicomage qui dévisageait son patient, les lèvres pincées, visiblement mécontente, mais, évidemment, elle ne pouvait rien révéler sans son consentement. Un reniflement lui parvint et il vit Hermione, une main devant le visage, s'excuser et quitter la pièce.

-Je vais être suspendu de mon stage pour une durée indéfinie, voilà ce qui se passe!

Ça ne faisait aucun sens. Tout ceci était insensé. Un cauchemar, voilà ce que c'était. Un putain de cauchemars.

-Mais je croyais que ce n'était rien du tout? Pourquoi te suspendre? dit Draco, confus.

-CE N'EST RIEN! C'EST ELLE! C'EST ELLE QUI GÂCHE TOUT! répondit-il en pointant la médicomage. Tout va bien, rentrons. Rentrons à la maison. Je suis fatigué.

Un cauchemar.

-Harry.

Il ne pouvait rien dire d'autre. Qu'aurait-il pu dire? Il l'ignorait. Il se sentait vide. Peut-être aussi épuisé que son petit-ami si c'était possible. Il ne savait plus quoi faire et ce n'était pas une façon de parler, c'était tout simplement la réalité.

-C'est…sa voix se brisa alors qu'il serrait les dents à les faire se fissurer pour tenter retenir son émotion, même ça il n'y parvenait pas.

Il inspira, l'odeur de nettoyants qui caractérisait les hôpitaux lui chatouilla les narines, il se tourna vers la médicomage, exigeant une réponse, cette fois.

-Putain, est-ce que quelqu'un ici va enfin me dire ce qui se passe?

-Monsieur Potter a fait un malaise hier soir, nous avons cru que c'était des effets imprévus du sort qu'il avait reçu la dernière fois, mais les tests n'ont rien révélé, si ce n'est… en fait, ce serait plutôt une crise d'angoisse. Ce sont parfois les mêmes symptômes, expliqua la sorcière après que son patient lui ait adressé un signe de tête l'autorisant finalement à parler. Ça peut être dû au choc de l'attaque qu'il a subi, ça peut être de la fatigue accumulé ou bien, autre chose… Il faudra faire des évaluations, le suivre pendant un moment. Ça ne signifie pas que c'est quelque chose qui va se reproduire, on l'ignore. Ce genre de problème est souvent plutôt complexe et n'a pas une seule cause ou explication. Mais, comme il travaille au bureau des Aurors, la loi m'oblige à aviser son employeur de ce qui s'est produit pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité. Et… nous aimerions qu'il reste ici quelques jours, pour évaluer son état. Inutile de vous alarmer, mais certaines choses nous préoccupent encore, son état de choc qui semble se poursuivre et…

Il sentait son malaise à parler de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait devant lui, mais elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire davantage, Draco pouvait le constater de lui-même. Les mots qu'avaient employés la guérisseuse avaient été soigneusement sélectionnés, mais sous-entendaient quelque chose qui ne manqua pas, malgré lui, d'alarmer Draco.

-C'était un moment de fatigue, rien de plus. C'était rien du tout. Si vous leur dites ce qui m'est arrivé, c'est fini, plaida Harry, désespéré, cette fois. Je n'ai pas de problèmes… comme ça. C'est… rien du tout.

Draco comprit alors. Harry n'était pas en colère, il avait honte et, surtout, il était terrifié.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Chers lecteurs,

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Que penser de Lucius qui a fait une très brève apparition en début de chapitre? Et Harry?

Merci de me suivre, de me lire et de commenter,

Harley


	7. Chapitre 7: Mère et fils

**Chapitre 7 ****: Mère et fils**

-Tu bois trop, dit Narcissa en pénétrant dans le grand salon, une pièce d'un luxe et d'une dimension démesurés et qu'ironiquement, ils n'utilisaient jamais.

Draco, encore en sueur suite à l'entraînement de trois de ses chevaux ne leva même pas un regard vers elle et avala d'une traire le verre de whisky pur feu qu'il venait de se servir. La brûlure de l'alcool lui fit froncer légèrement les sourcils. C'était l'une des bouteilles hors de prix ayant appartenue à son père et qu'il prenait plaisir à boire sans occasion particulière, ne prenant même pas le peine de le déguster, une autre manière le défier, même s'il n'en saurait probablement jamais rien. S'il revenait, il y avait peu de chance pour que l'inventaire de ses alcools fins soit dans ses priorités.

Lorsque Draco avait commencé la réfection du manoir, il avait également voulu vider le bureau de son père de son contenu et transformer la pièce en salon ou lui attribuer n'importe qu'elle autre fonction, plutôt que celle qui lui rappelait les journées et les nuits entières que son père y passait en compagnie du Seigneur des ténèbres. Il avait eu envie de mettre le feu à ce bureau d'acajou ancien, qu'importe sa valeur historique ou monétaire, ne supportant les souvenirs qu'il suscitait chez lui. Impossible de pénétrer dans cette pièce sans voir son père assis dans son fauteuil capitonné de cuir noir, la mine grave, une pile de parchemins posés sur l'imposant meuble, lui ordonnant de ne plus le déranger avec ses jeux stupides alors que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que cet homme qu'il admirait plus que quiconque lui accorde ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de son attention.

S'il était parvenu à exorciser les mauvais souvenirs contenus dans les autres pièces du manoir par la force de sa volonté ou grâce à une nouvelle couche de peinture, celle-là faisait exception. Mais sa mère s'était aussitôt objectée à ce qu'il n'en change quoi que ce soit, fut-ce t-il le plus petit détail. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien dit lorsqu'il avait complètement réaménagé la salle à manger ni quand il avait changé les portraits de ses ancêtres de couloir. Néanmoins, elle était inflexible en ce qui concernait le bureau de son époux. Lorsque son fils lui avait demandé pourquoi, elle s'était contentée de hausser les épaules en répondant que parfois, les pires souvenirs étaient aussi vitaux que les meilleurs. Il n'était pas certain de comprendre, mais n'avait pas insisté, il se contenterait d'éviter de passer par là. De toute manière, le manoir était assez grand pour que cela ne pose pas problème.

Monter à cheval lui avait fait du bien, mais maintenant qu'il était redescendu sur terre, la chape de plomb s'était remise bien en place sur ses épaules. Désormais, elle ne le quittait plus et malgré tout ce qu'on peut dire, il ne s'y habituait aucunement. Trois jours plus tôt, Harry était revenu à la maison. Après avoir passé deux jours à Sainte-Mangouste. Deux jours interminables pour lui, sans doute, mais aussi pour Draco qui avait dû supporter les questions incessantes de Teddy qui, toutes, avaient la même essence : quand papa va-t-il revenir à la maison? Il avait dû se montrer réconfortant et fort devant lui, feindre une bonne humeur qui était à mille lieues de ce qu'il ressentait réellement. Lui aussi aurait eu besoin de réconfort. Qu'on le prenne dans ses bras et qu'on lui murmure que tout irait bien. Mais avoir un enfant, c'est devoir faire passer ses besoins avant les siens, toujours, et c'était la première fois que cela lui était si difficile.

Il était resté aussi longtemps qu'il avait pu à la maison. Harry n'était pas de très bonne compagnie. Mais comment l'en blâmer ou lui en vouloir? Il ne quittait plus leur chambre, sauf pour manger et aller à la salle de bain et s'ils avaient échangé dix mots en trois jours, c'était en comptant librement. La maison était dans un état pitoyable, si bien que Narcissa leur avait prêté Mimi, l'elfe de maison du manoir Malfoy, pour leur venir en aide. Si l'absence de Harry avait été dure à supporter, la vérité c'était que sa présence l'était encore plus.

La première nuit de son retour, ils avaient fait l'amour, doucement, lentement, plus par besoin de réconfort que par passion. Puis, Harry avait pleuré dans ses bras. Le lendemain, il s'était montré froid à nouveau. Draco lui avait laissé prendre une distance, comprenant combien tout ceci devait être dur pour lui. Il avait amené Teddy avec lui chez Pansy pour une heure et lorsqu'il était revenu, Harry ne lui avait même pas demandé où il était allé. Depuis, Harry semblait l'éviter et Draco n'aurait jamais pensé qu'on puisse se sentir aussi loin de quelqu'un en partageant un lit avec lui.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il vivait au Square Grimmaurd, il avait l'impression que sa demeure était soudain trop petite. Il étouffait dans sa propre maison. Teddy, lui, semblait complètement insensible à l'ambiance teintée de malaise qui s'était installée entre eux. Comme à son habitude, il les inondait de questions, quémandait leur attention et leur participation à ses jeux d'enfants ou encore, jouait bruyamment avec les figurines représentant une brigade d'Aurors que Ron lui avait donné à son anniversaire. Draco prenait sur lui de faire semblant que rien n'avait changé et se forçait à sourire tandis que Harry se laissait aller à la dérive, insensible à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

L'après-midi même suivant sa visite à Sainte-Mangouste, après qu'Harry eut enfin accepté de rester à l'hôpital, sa mère lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé la veille. Comment son amant s'était soudain trouvé mal alors qu'elle se trouvait dans le salon avec Teddy à faire un puzzle. En sueur et tremblant, il était venu leur dire qu'il devait se rendre de toute urgence à l'hôpital avant que le sang quitte brusquement son visage crispé et qu'il s'effondre sur le tapis blanc cassé, à un cheveu de se fracasser le crâne contre la table basse. Du bout des lèvres, elle lui avait ensuite avoué qu'il semblait mal dès son arrivée, mais qu'elle avait supposé que c'était normal vu ce qui lui était arrivé et, en vérité, vu leur peu d'affinités communes, elle s'était mal vue aller lui dire qu'il avait une mine de déterré.

Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que cet incident avait un lien avec ce que Ron lui avait confié concernant l'étrange réaction de Harry lors de leur mission. Était-ce une sorte de dépression? Ou pire? Bien entendu, son amoureux refusait obstinément d'en parler, encore trop choqué de ce qui lui arrivait, mais Draco ne pourrait tolérer cela bien longtemps. Il n'était pas du genre à laisser une question sans réponse. À son retour, ils en discuteraient et si cela devait donner lieu à une querelle, qu'il en soit ainsi. Rien ne pouvait être pire que ce qu'ils vivaient en ce moment.

Un peu plus tôt, ce matin, Hermione et Ron étaient venus lui rendre visite et, non sans en ressentir une pointe de remords, Draco s'était enfui voir ses chevaux, incapable de rester cloîtrer un instant de plus dans cette demeure. Il était parvenu à penser à autre chose, mais cela n'avait que trop peu duré. Il se sentait à présent affreusement coupable et tous les bienfaits de cette pause semblaient s'être envolés.

-À quelle heure vas-tu passer me prendre demain? demanda Narcissa en lissant sa robe du plat de sa main dans un geste qui trahissait son inquiétude.

Il haussa les épaules. Il aurait pu prétendre qu'il avait oublié que l'audience de son père avait lieu demain, mais cela aurait été un mensonge éhonté. Même l'hospitalisation de Harry et tout ce qui en découlait n'était pas parvenue à lui enlever ça de la tête. Il savait que sa mère avait écrit à Lucius. Elle le lui avait dit. Il ne lui avait pas demandé s'il lui avait répondu, il connaissait trop bien la réponse, il n'avait jamais répondu à ses lettres, et ce, depuis les trois dernières années. Il se demandait ce que sa mère pouvait bien lui écrire, il ne le lui avait jamais demandé. Lui parlait-elle de lui? De Harry et de Teddy? C'était à la fois probable et troublant. Probable parce que c'était, qu'on le veuille ou non, leur quotidien. Et qu'il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pourrait lui raconter d'autre que ce qui se déroulait dans sa vie et, par le fait même, dans la leur. Troublant parce qu'il ne pouvait imaginer son père faisant face à une telle réalité. C'était tout bonnement au-delà de ce qu'il parvenait à concevoir. Si la situation n'était pas aussi grave, il en aurait ri tant c'était absurde.

Draco se rappelait parfaitement la dernière fois où il avait vu son père puisque c'était lors du procès de l'homme. C'était au mois de novembre, environ six mois après la Bataille de Poudlard qui avait marqué la fin de la guerre et celle des illusions de son père quant à une possible victoire de Lord Voldemort. C'était aussi le jour où il avait réalisé que son fils unique l'avait trahi et qu'il s'était allié avec l'Ordre du Phénix. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que ça faisait plus d'un an et demi, à ce moment-là, que c'était le cas et ce qu'il ne savait toujours pas le jour de son procès, c'était que son héritier avait fait ce choix, en partie, par amour pour celui qu'on appelait désormais le Sauveur du monde sorcier.

Le jour de son procès, à aucun moment Lucius n'avait eu un regard pour son fils ou sa femme. Draco se souvenait encore de sa mère qui enfonçait douloureusement ses ongles dans sa chaire tant elle se cramponnait à lui, si bien qu'il avait l'impression qu'un rapace géant lui agrippait les mains de ses serres. Chaque seconde, il avait cru qu'elle allait s'effondrer et la voir ainsi était bien plus insupportable que la vision de son père, enchaîné, amaigri et dans un tel état de déchéance qu'il en était presque méconnaissable. La guerre avait aussi consumé une partie de la personne qu'avait été sa mère avant, mais avait laissé sa fierté intacte. C'était déjà beaucoup. À aucun moment elle n'avait baissé les yeux et ceux-ci étaient demeurés secs pendant toute la durée de l'audition. Lucius avait plaidé coupable, l'audience avait été des plus brèves et Draco n'avait jamais revu son père par la suite.

À ce moment, Lucius Malfoy était déjà alors l'ombre de l'homme que Draco avait un jour idolâtré et il n'osait imaginer de quoi il devait avoir l'air à présent. Azkaban n'était plus ce qu'elle était auparavant depuis que les détraqueurs avaient été chassés par le ministère, mais tout de même.

Draco avait espéré que sa mère change d'idée concernant l'audience et qu'elle renonce à s'y rendre. Il ne voyait pas quel bien cela lui ferait. Bien au contraire. Il se rappelait sans peine les semaines qu'elle avait passées, enfermée dans sa chambre, suite à la condamnation de son père et tout le temps qu'elle avait mis à se reconstruire une vie par la suite. Il craignait que cela la replonge dans cet état dépressif. Et bien franchement, il avait assez de Harry pour le moment.

Mais sa mère semblait bien décidée. Il la connaissait trop bien pour croire qu'il parviendrait à la faire changer d'avis. C'était sa mère après tout.

-Vers 8h00, l'audience est à 9h00, inutile d'arriver trop en avance, je n'ai pas envie que la Gazette nous importune plus que de raison si on doit attendre dans le couloir, répondit-il d'un ton dépourvu d'émotion.

Il se resservit un verre, plus par défi que par envie. Elle pinça les lèvres avec agacement.

-Je comprendrais si tu ne voulais pas venir, de toute manière ta présence n'y changera rien et ce sera certainement… difficile, répondit Narcissa à mi-voix.

Difficile.

Revoir son père ne serait pas difficile. Il en avait décidé ainsi. Pas question de lui accorder même cette infime victoire. Lucius Malfoy n'était rien pour lui et il refusait de lui concéder quoi que ce soit. Pas même un état d'âme.

-J'y serai.

Encore, ce ton froid. Et malgré lui, cette intonation lui rappelait son père. Comme son reflet dans la glace tous les matins. Il s'était longtemps demandé comment Harry avait pu tomber amoureux de la copie de ce mangemort qu'il haïssait et méprisait.

-Je pensais juste que…et bien… vues les… les circonstances… hésita Narcissa d'une manière qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Cette pièce gigantesque n'était pas faite pour accueillir deux personnes et l'espace ouvert autour d'eux leur procurait l'inverse d'un sentiment d'intimité. Si bien, qu'en contrepartie, ils se sentaient obligés de parler à voix basse, comme s'ils étaient dans une église. Au-dessus du foyer qui était assez grand pour faire brûler en entier le tronc d'un arbre, le portrait de sa grand-mère paternelle les regardait d'un œil critique, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Si elle ne désirait pas aller rejoindre les autres au dernier étage de l'aile sud, elle faisait aussi bien.

-J'ai dit que j'y serai, alors j'y serai, coupa-t-il fermement en posant son verre sur la crédence un peu plus fortement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Très bien.

Il crut qu'elle avait terminé et qu'elle s'apprêtait à le laisser lorsqu'elle prit plutôt place dans l'un des fauteuils en velours bleu près d'eux, ses jambes croisées à la cheville, aussi rigide qu'une statue de marbre.

-Je voulais que tu saches que j'ai contacté Me Pearlman, l'avocat qui avait représenté ton père à l'époque, mais Lucius refuse d'être représenté par avocat. J'ai assuré Me Pearlman que ce serait moi qui défraierais les coûts, si c'était une question d'argent, mais il m'a dit que ce n'était pas ça, que c'était réellement sa volonté de se représenter seul. À croire qu'il ne prend pas la chose au sérieux.

Le choc déforma les traits de Draco. Sa mère avait contacté un avocat pour son père?

-Pourquoi m'avoir menti, pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé avant? répondit-il avec emportement.

-Je ne t'ai pas menti, je ne t'ai simplement rien dit et je t'en parle maintenant, Draco, dit-elle avec calme, nullement impressionné par l'acrimonie émanant de la voix de son fils.

-Je ne vous pensais pas si investie dans la cause de Père, j'avais plutôt compris que, comme moi, vous n'aviez aucune envie de le revoir un jour entre ces murs! répliqua-t-il sans pouvoir empêcher la colère, mais surtout l'incompréhension de teinter sa voix.

-Je savais que tu réagirais ainsi si je t'en parlais…

-Comment auriez-vous voulu que je réagisse? la coupa-t-il.

-Je ne désire pas que ton père revienne ici, tu le sais, je te l'ai déjà dit. Et, même s'il était libéré, je n'ai nullement l'intention de refaire vie commune avec lui. Néanmoins, je suis mariée à cet homme depuis plus de trente ans, je l'ai aimé Draco, c'est le père de mon fils unique et quels que soient tes sentiments à son égard et qu'importe ses crimes, le savoir à Azkaban m'a toujours été insupportable. Je sais que c'est difficile à comprendre pour toi…

-Ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre, c'est impossible! Il mérite de finir ses jours en prison! Père était un mangemort, le bras droit du Seigneur des ténèbres, il a tué, torturé des gens, fait de notre vie un enfer! Il l'a choisi lui plutôt que nous, il était prêt à nous sacrifier pour obtenir gloire et pouvoir. Tu aimes un homme qui n'existe pas, tu t'attaches à une image de lui que tu as construire de toutes pièces et qui n'a jamais été réelle, parce que c'était trop dur de voir la vérité en face, de réaliser que tu avais donné ta vie à un monstre. Lucius Malfoy ne nous a jamais aimé! JAMAIS!

-Et je ne lui pardonnerai jamais le mal qu'il a fait, qu'il nous a fait, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je souhaite le voir souffrir et même si c'est ardu pour toi à entendre, je sais que ton père t'aime Draco, qu'il nous aime.

-S'il est libéré, il reviendra ici, notre nom retombera en disgrâce! C'est ce que tu veux? s'insurgea Draco.

-Cette maison t'appartient, Draco, tu sais bien qu'il ne possède plus rien, tous ses titres de propriété lui ont été retirés par le ministère. Les choses ne sont jamais complètement noires ou complètement blanches. Tu le sais bien, tu as vécu la guerre, tu as toi-même changé, comme tu n'aurais certainement jamais pensé le faire. Tu as fait des choix, tu as su te montrer courageux lorsque nous n'avons pas su l'être et ce fut le plus beau cadeau que la vie m'ait fait. Mais, sache que j'aurais toujours été là, même si les choses avaient été différentes, même si tu avais suivi les traces de ton père. Alors, ne fais pas comme si je le choisissais lui plutôt que toi, ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre.

-Mais je ne vous comprends pas! répliqua-t-il, sa voix se répercuta contre le plafond inutilement haut de la pièce, se réverbérant autour d'eux.

-Dans ce cas, essaie au moins d'accepter que parfois les gens puissent ressentir ou penser les choses différemment de toi.

Il avait bien conscience que sa mère ne détestait pas son père comme lui pouvait le faire. Il ne pouvait dire qu'il était réellement surpris d'apprendre que sa mère avait contacté cet avocat. Cependant, de là à l'entendre dire qu'elle souhaitait le voir libéré, même si elle disait ne plus le vouloir dans leur vie, cela lui fit mal. Il se sentit douloureusement trahi. Sa mère le connaissait par cœur et elle avait raison. Il avait l'impression qu'elle choisissait son père plutôt que lui. Une partie de lui était consciente que ce n'était pas le cas et pas uniquement parce qu'elle le lui avait assuré à l'instant. Non. Il savait que sa mère ne pardonnerait jamais à son père ce qu'ils leur avaient fait vivre en se mettant au service du Seigneur des ténèbres.

Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir cette morsure douloureuse lorsqu'elle était incapable de partager avec lui cette haine à son égard. Comme si par ce simple fait, elle ne se positionnait pas complètement en alliée avec lui. Encore une fois. Incapable qu'elle était d'approuver totalement la vie qu'il menait, même si elle le niait s'il la confrontait à ce sujet, disant qu'il exagérait et s'imaginait de choses, qu'il prenait tout trop à cœur.

-C'est insensé, répondit-il simplement.

Elle resta là à le regarder. Il se demanda quand elle aborderait enfin le sujet. Ce qu'ils faisaient mine d'ignorer si habilement et qui était au cœur du problème. Ce qui lui avait trotté un peu plus tôt dans la tête sans qu'il n'exprime à voix haute ses appréhensions. Parce que c'était un sujet toujours difficile à aborder entre eux malgré tout la bravade dont faisait souvent preuve Draco à ce sujet face à elle. Harry. Harry et tout ce qui venait avec : son homosexualité affichée, sa relation tout aussi publique avec le Sauveur du monde sorcier et Teddy qu'ils élevaient comme leur fils. Toutes ces choses sur lesquelles cracherait Lucius Malfoy. Toutes ces choses que Narcissa avait eu tant de mal à accepter, qu'elle n'acceptait pas encore complètement.

-Mère, je…

Mais comment finir cette phrase? Comment lui dire qu'une partie de lui craignait qu'en ne s'opposant pas entièrement à son époux, elle s'y allie. Comment lui expliquer qu'il avait peur que sous l'influence de cet homme qui l'avait si longtemps manipulé, cela ne fasse s'épanouir en elle ce fond d'intolérance qu'elle gardait en elle. Comment lui exprimer qu'il ne voulait pas la perdre, que ce serait trop dur, qu'il avait besoin de son approbation. Même s'il était un homme, même s'il avait Harry et Teddy, même s'il gérait l'une des fortunes les plus importantes d'Angleterre. Comment lui dire qu'il avait besoin d'elle?

Elle ne le laissa pas tergiverser plus longtemps et parla avant qu'il ne continue sa phrase.

-Je regrette ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour.

Draco haussa les sourcils. Venait-il d'avoir une hallucination auditive? Était-il vraiment possible qu'elle vienne de lui présenter des excuses?

-Concernant Edward…Teddy, dit-elle très lentement, comme si chaque mot était mûrement réfléchi, analysé et sélectionné avant de franchir ses lèvres.

Cette fois, c'est certain, il devenait fou. Toute cette histoire avec Harry, son père, ça avait eu raison de lui. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà entendu sa mère présenter des excuses à quiconque. Peut-être était-ce la première fois de sa vie qu'elle le faisait. À constater le peu d'aisance avec laquelle elle le faisait, c'était bien possible. Il ne dit rien, craignant de la voir s'interrompre. Troublé à l'idée qu'elle ait pu lire dans ses pensées, dans un sens, parce qu'il n'était pas question ici de légilimencie.

-Il est chanceux de vous avoir, Harry et toi, conclut-elle.

La stupéfaction laissa Draco coi pendant un instant, profondément touché par les paroles de sa mère, même s'il tâchait de ne pas le montrer. Sachant combien cela avait dû lui coûter et qu'elle n'aurait jamais dit une telle chose si elle ne l'avait pas sincèrement cru. Il se reprit rapidement, tentant de chasser la gêne provoquée par ces paroles. Peu habitué à un échange aussi ouvert avec sa mère. Ce n'était pas leur genre.

Il arqua un sourcil en reprenant sa contenance habituelle, mais ne pouvant empêcher une douce chaleur de se répandre agréablement en lui.

-Est-ce la possibilité du retour de Père qui vous fait considérer vos options? Je vous avertis, Harry n'acceptera jamais que vous emménagiez à la maison.

-Plutôt vivre dans les bois que de supporter cela.

Un silence.

-Merci, dit Draco, cette fois avec sérieux.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Chers lecteurs,

J'espère que ce chapitre entièrement consacré aux méandres des relations entre les membres de la famille Malfoy vous a plu. Dans le prochain chapitre, le focus se tournera vers Harry. Ne perdez pas espoir pour lui, l'heure la plus sombre est juste avant l'aube. Par ailleurs et dans un tout autre ordre d'idées, j'ai commencé la publication d'une nouvelle histoire du nom de Trou noir. Cela ne fera pas en sorte que Dévotion ne sera pas continuée, inutile d'avoir des craintes à ce sujet.

Merci de me suivre, de me lire et de commenter, c'est très plaisant de vous lire et votre opinion est importante pour moi,

Harley


	8. Chapitre 8 : L'audience

**Chapitre 8** : L'audience

Lorsque Draco franchit l'âtre et se retrouva dans le salon du 12 Square Grimmaurd, l'alléchante odeur d'un plat en train de cuire l'accueillit. Hermione et Ron étaient partis et c'est avec surprise qu'en pénétrant dans la cuisine, il vit Harry penché au-dessus de l'îlot qui trônait au centre de la pièce, occupé à hacher des fines herbes fraîches alors que derrière lui, quelque chose cuisait dans une marmite.

Harry s'interrompit aussitôt en le voyant entrer dans la pièce et leva les yeux vers lui. Leurs regards se touchèrent et pendant un instant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne dit quoi que soit ou ne fit un geste. Repensant à la façon dont ils s'étaient quittés ce matin-là et aux derniers jours qui avaient vu les moments les plus difficiles de leur relation. Ce fut Draco qui brisa le silence, d'une voix douce.

-Où est Teddy? demanda Draco non sans s'avancer jusqu'au chaudron pour y jeter un œil.

C'était de la sauce bolognaise, la recette de madame Weasley, sa préférée. Harry avait voulu lui faire plaisir, c'était évident. Il sentit un poids s'installer au creux de son estomac.

-Avec Ron et Hermione, je…j'ai pensé que…

-Il faut qu'on parle, dit simplement le blond, c'était plus facile qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

-Je sais.

Draco se retourna pour faire face à l'homme qu'il aimait, laissant son regard glisser sur ce corps qu'il connaissait par cœur. C'était bien lui, malgré les cernes qui s'étaient installés sous ses yeux, malgré sa mine défaite et son regard rempli d'une incertitude que le blond n'y avait jamais vu jusque-là. Il s'approcha et prit doucement sa main dans la sienne, fixant les jointures légèrement écorchées et les doigts étonnamment fins. Harry se laissa faire, sans rien dire, sans rien faire, attendant sans doute que son amant prenne la parole, espérant et craignant tout à la fois qu'il le fasse.

-Je suis inquiet, commença Draco. Les derniers jours… je… je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça.

-Je…

-Non, laisse-moi finir.

Harry hocha lentement la tête pour lui signifier de continuer, éteignant en même temps la cuisinière.

-Je pense qu'on fait n'importe quoi, tous les deux. Je n'aurais jamais dû partir à Paris après ce qui t'est arrivé, c'était insensible de ma part. Mais je ne comprends pas que tu ne veuilles pas me dire ce qui se passe, ce qui t'arrive. Je pensais qu'on était une famille, qu'on devait tout se dire et tu ne me dis rien. Tu m'as caché ce qui concerne mon père, tu ne veux pas que je sache ce qui t'es arrivé lors de la mission et tu ne m'as non plus dit quelle est la raison du malaise que tu as eu lorsque ma mère était ici. Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me dis rien et… et…

Le reste de ce qu'il avait à dire mourut dans sa gorge. Toute la journée, il s'était dit qu'il devait parle à Harry de ce qui s'était passé à Paris. En fait, il avait voulu le faire dès le matin après qu'il eut passé la nuit chez Pansy et Daphnée, mais l'hospitalisation d'Harry et tout ce qui s'en était suivi avait remis à plus tard ce moment. Mais il y pensait depuis constamment. Il ignorait comment aborder la chose et avait pensé et repensé de nombreuses fois à la façon dont il expliquerait la situation à son amoureux.

 _Harry, je dois te dire quelque chose. J'ai fait une connerie. J'étais tellement en colère lorsqu'on s'est quittés juste avant que je ne prenne mon portoloin pour Paris. Et là-bas, il y avait cet imbécile de Grazinsky, celui qui possède le haras dont je t'ai déjà parlé, et il était tellement lourd. Et j'en avais marre, mais tellement marre et je repensais à ce que tu m'avais dit, que tout ce que je savais faire, c'était de fuir et ça a visé juste. Je suis allé dans un bar gay, je me suis saoulé et j'ai peloté un gars dans les toilettes_ , répéta mentalement Draco une dernière fois pour se donner du courage. Il s'apprêta à lui dire, mais Harry ne le lui laissa pas le temps.

-Je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'aides, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide! le coupa son amant en lâchant sa main et en se détournant de lui.

Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire à Harry fut de nouveau relégué au second rang dans son esprit en entendant les propos du brun.

-Pas besoin d'aide? Harry, tu as été hospitalisé deux fois en moins d'une semaine, on t'a suspendu de ta formation à cause de ton état et tu refuses de me dire ce que tu as!

Draco sentit la colère monter soudainement en lui. Il avait tenté de parler calmement à Harry, de lui dire ce qu'il avait préparé dans sa tête toute la journée, d'être le plus doux et le plus compréhensif possible et voilà le résultat! Voyant la réaction de son amoureux, le Survivant secoua la tête.

-Je ne veux pas te mettre en colère…

-Trop tard! cracha Draco en le fusillant du regard. Comment veux-tu que je ne me mette pas en colère, Harry? Explique-moi? Je suis supposé faire quoi, moi? Rester ici à me faire traiter comme un étranger dans ma propre maison? M'occuper seul de Teddy et de la maison alors que toi tu m'évites, tu m'ignores et tu me rabroues en errant comme une âme en peine ici sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi?

-J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps.

-Du temps? Mais pourquoi donc refuses-tu de me dire ce qui t'arrive? Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, pas avec moi, tu sais que je ne te jugerai pas. Harry, je t'en prie…

Les yeux d'Harry devinrent soudainement très brillants et Draco comprit qu'il retenait ses larmes. Son cœur se fendit à cette vue, mais il se retint de faire un geste vers lui, la colère et la frustration encore trop présentes dans son esprit.

-Dis-moi ce qui se passe, ajouta-t-il cette fois plus doucement.

-Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas, murmura Harry d'une voix soudainement brisée et vulnérable.

Draco fut pris de court. Il mentirait s'il disait que cela ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit et ce millième de seconde d'hésitation avant qu'un « non » ne franchisse ses lèvres fut suffisant pour qu'Harry lise en lui.

-Non, répéta-t-il de manière plus affirmée, mais sans lui faire l'injure de lui demander pourquoi il suggérait une telle chose, sachant que son amant, tout comme lui, le connaissait par cœur.

-Je nous sens tellement loin l'un de l'autre, je… pardonne-moi Dray, je t'aime, je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre.

Cette fois, Draco attira Harry à lui et le serra dans ses bras, sentant l'autre homme s'agripper à lui désespérément en retour.

-Je ne disparaîtrai pas, je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout au monde et c'est pour cette raison que c'est si difficile de réaliser que tu ne me fais pas confiance.

-Ce n'est pas ça, je te fais confiance, c'est juste… j'ai tellement honte, murmura Harry.

Draco prit alors conscience d'à quel point ils s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre dans les derniers jours, combien un fossé s'était creusé entre eux et qu'ils n'avaient rien fait pour le refermer. C'était la faute de Harry tout autant que la sienne. Comment cela avait-il pu se faire si aisément, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, après toutes ces années? Est-ce que cela signifiait quelque chose? Que ce qui les unissaient n'étaient pas aussi fort, aussi inéluctable, qu'il l'avait toujours cru?

Se séparer et puis quoi ensuite? Refaire leurs vies avec la certitude qu'ils ne revivraient jamais une histoire comme la leur parce qu'ils étaient déjà chanceux de l'avoir vécue une fois. Parce que ce qu'ils ont vécu, leur histoire, tout ce qu'ils ont traversé, il y a des gens qui vivent toute une vie sans même frôler du bout des doigts ce qu'ils ont.

Et ils finiraient par passer à autre chose, par croire qu'ils ont passé à autre chose. Mais, au détour de cette nouvelle vie, un souvenir qu'ils croyaient enfouit viendrait ponctuellement les poignarder en plein cœur et là, ils se rendraient compte qu'ils n'ont rien oublié, qu'au fond, ils n'ont jamais vraiment continué à vivre pendant tout ce temps.

Et puis dans quinze ans, dans vingt ans, ils se croiseraient dans une soirée ou ailleurs et sans jamais se l'avouer, ni à eux-mêmes ni à l'autre, ils sauraient qu'ils ont gaspillé leurs vies à s'attendre et qu'il est trop tard pour eux. Et ce serait très tragique et tout et tout, mais, en vérité, ce ne le serait pas tant que ça, parce que ça aura été leur choix de renoncer et de ne pas croire en eux. Ce serait la plus stupide des fin et Draco était d'avis que la vie était bien suffisamment compliquée comme ça, inutile d'en rajouter. Les histoires d'amour tragiques, ce n'est beau que dans les livres.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir honte devant moi, surtout pas devant moi, dit Draco et il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire davantage pour que Harry comprenne ce qu'il sous-entendait.

Ça avait longtemps été quelque chose de difficile pour Draco et même après toutes ces années, parfois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne méritait pas la vie qu'il menait. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait avant de rejoindre l'Ordre, pas après ce qu'avait fait son père. Il en avait discuté longtemps et souvent avec Harry qui, comme toujours, avait su le soutenir sans minimiser ses angoisses, mais sans non plus le laisser se diminuer.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose, répondit le brun en relâchant leur étreinte, s'adossant au comptoir.

-Je ne peux pas en juger si tu ne me dis pas de quoi il est question et non, je ne lâcherai pas le morceau, pas pour ça, pas concernant quelque chose qui concerne ta santé et qui t'affecte, nous affecte de la sorte et quand je dis « nous », je parle de Teddy, aussi.

Harry fronça les sourcils à la mention du nom de son filleul, piqué que son amant l'implique ainsi dans la situation. Mais il n'en dit rien, réalisant sûrement que Draco avait raison, même si cela lui coûtait de se l'avouer. Il se lécha les lèvres nerveusement, puis se tourna vers la marmite, brassant la sauce avec la cuillère de bois appuyée contre le chaudron. Draco ne lui fit pas remarquer qu'il aurait pu jeter un sort pour que cela se fasse sans lui.

-Il est possible que certaines choses que j'ai vécues aient eu des conséquences, commença Harry en s'interrompant comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

Draco ne dit rien, craignant qu'il ne s'interrompe. Il observa Harry qui lui faisait dos, la tête légèrement penchée, sa main gauche appuyé contre la poignée du four, comme s'il s'y agrippait, il eut envie de l'enlacer, mais encore une fois, il n'en fit rien. Au bout de quelques secondes, Harry soupira, puis continua.

-Elle a dit, la médicomage a dit que ce serait peut-être un trouble de stress post-traumatique.

-Peut-être?

-Sûrement… presque assurément, répondit Harry sans se retourner.

Draco n'était pas vraiment étonné, en fait, il avait eu ses propres doutes suite à la dernière hospitalisation d'Harry, aux commentaires de la médicomage et surtout, vu la réaction de son amant. Il savait que ce qui le rongeait était un mal psychique, même s'il ne pouvait mettre un nom sur sa condition. Mais cela faisait beaucoup de sens, désormais et il avait l'impression que tous les morceaux du puzzle s'étaient assemblés d'un coup. Néanmoins, cela ne signifiait pas que la suite serait plus facile, bien au contraire. Et à voir la façon dont réagissait Harry, ça ne le serait pas davantage.

Il savait que Harry ne supporterait jamais sa pitié et ce n'est pas non plus ce qu'il ressentait envers lui, mais il ne savait pas non plus comment lui montrer son support sans que ce soit mal interprété et il n'osait pas non plus l'inonder de questions. Il se renseignerait par lui-même, ça c'était certain.

Il ne supportait plus que son amant lui fasse dos.

-Harry, regarde-moi.

Mais le brun ne bougea pas.

-S'il te plaît, ajouta Draco sans pour autant le toucher, même s'il en avait une envie folle.

Un nouveau soupir traversa le Survivant et il se tourna lentement. Son regard s'accrocha directement à celui du blond et ce dernier vit qu'il avait la mâchoire tendue, comme s'il retenait une émotion particulièrement forte.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaitais entendre de la médicomage, mais malheureusement, c'est ce que c'est. Je ne peux pas savoir ce que tu vis, mais je sais combien ton travail est important pour toi et que tu ferais l'impossible, j'en suis sûr, pour ne pas souffrir de cette… condition. Mais je suis là, ok? continua Draco en espérant que ce qu'il disait était adéquat.

-C'est à cause de la guerre, elle pense. Même si c'est fini depuis tout ce temps, il paraît que ça peut arriver comme ça, des années plus tard.

-Et ça se soigne?

Harry haussa les épaules avec impatience, comme s'il avait déjà répondu mille fois à toutes ces questions alors que ce n'est pas le cas.

-Il y a des thérapies, de la médication, rien de vraiment concret et rien qui ne me permette de réintégrer ma formation dans un avenir proche, répondit Harry en serrant les dents.

-Ça va aller…

-Mais non, justement, on en sait rien de comment ça va aller! C'est bien ça le problème!

Draco pinça les lèvres et prit une pause devant le changement de ton de son amant, comprenant bien que ce diagnostic était hautement difficile à accepter pour lui, mais n'appréciant pas de se faire répondre ainsi. Harry lui avait dit qu'il avait besoin de temps et peut-être que c'était vrai, peut-être que le temps arrangerait les choses. Pour ce soir, il était sûrement préférable de se contenter de ce que son amoureux lui avait dit et d'y revenir à un autre moment, même si la patience n'était pas son fort.

-Nous en reparlerons, se contenta de répondre Draco sans être capable de dissimuler complètement la pointe d'agacement dans sa voix.

-Ça ne sert à rien d'en reparler, la situation ne changera pas!

-Harry, soupira Draco avec impatience, cette fois, employant le même ton qu'on emploie pour sermonner un enfant, car c'est ainsi que réagissait Harry, présentement, en enfant. Tu ne dois pas voir ça ainsi.

-Non? Alors comment? Dis-moi comment je devrais voir ça? Parce que la vérité, c'est qu'ils ont aucune foutu idée de quand ou si je vais guérir. Des thérapies… comme si ça allait faire quoi que ce soit! Et les potions, ça ne guérit rien, ça ne fait que calmer les symptômes. Et ça empire, Draco, ça empire et je ne sais pas quoi faire!

-Ça empire? Il faut que tu rappelles la médicomage.

Harry passa une main sur son front.

-Et si je ne peux jamais reprendre ma formation et si je ne redeviens jamais celui que j'étais? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Rester enfermé ici pour le restant de mes jours? Et Teddy? Et toi, que feras-tu, alors?

Puis Draco comprit la véritable raison du silence de Harry sur sa condition.

-Nous n'allons nulle part, Teddy et moi, répondit-il d'une voix douce.

-Tu dis ça aujourd'hui, répliqua Harry sèchement.

Draco fit un pas vers lui et posa sa main contre sa mâchoire.

-Je t'interdis de laisser tomber, Harry James Potter, si tu avais baissé les bras aussi facilement avant, ce serait le Seigneur des ténèbres qui serait au pouvoir aujourd'hui.

-Je ne vais plus pouvoir être Auror, Draco! Ça ne sert à rien de se faire des histoires, je ne baisse pas les bras, je suis simplement réaliste! Alors, qu'est-ce que je vais faire, dis-moi?

-Autre chose! Il n'y a pas seulement la carrière d'Auror qui existe! s'impatienta Draco en haussant le ton.

-Si je ne suis pas Auror, je ne suis rien! cracha Harry. J'ai travaillé toute la vie pour ça!

-ÇA SUFFIT! Je t'interdis de dire une chose pareille! Tu es bien plus qu'un foutu Auror!

-Tu peux bien parler, toi tu n'as jamais à travailler pour avoir quoi que ce soit!

Draco reçu la réplique de son amant comme une gifle en plein visage.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi? énonça-t-il lentement en plantant son regard dans le sien.

-Non, bien sûr que non, répondit aussitôt Harry en voyant la douleur dans le regard du blond.

Ça avait été trop souvent un sous-entendu entre eux pour que Draco ne le croit totalement. Combien de fois le brun avait-il fait des remarques à ce sujet. Si ses parents l'avaient toujours mis en garde contre les profiteurs et les femmes, car à ce moment-là, ils ignoraient tout de son orientation sexuelle, qui en voudraient à sa fortune, avec Harry, c'était tout le contraire et rien ne l'avait préparé à cela. Il sentait que ce dernier aurait préféré qu'il renonce à tout cela, même s'il ne l'avait jamais dit.

-Tu penses que ça ne me fait rien tout ça? Que je ne peux pas comprendre ce que ça fait de devoir changer de vie, de perdre ce qui nous tient à cœur, de se voir arracher à ses rêves? répondit Draco en posant instinctivement sa main droite sur son avant-bras gauche, là où se trouvait sa marque.

-Je viens de te dire que je ne pense pas ce que j'ai dit!

-Menteur, provoqua Draco en se détournant, mais Harry le retint en lui agrippant le bras.

-Hors de question que tu fuis cette conversation, pas encore!

Draco foudroya Harry du regard, piqué par cette dernière remarque parce qu'elle avait visé juste, le souffle court. Il tenta de récupérer son bras, mais soudain, Harry fut sur lui. Ses lèvres percutèrent les siennes sans douceur dans un baiser qui était rempli de dents et de colère. Draco y répondit tout aussi violemment, tentant de communiquer toute la rage qui le consumait, puis il le repoussa tout aussi brusquement.

-Ceci n'est pas une conversation.

-Non, admit Harry, le souffle plus rapide.

Puis il se rapprocha de lui sans pour autant le toucher, leurs visages se frôlant presque. Draco pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de son amant sur ses lèvres et son menton. Il ne céderait pas.

-Je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu m'as dit, je suis toujours en colère, dit Draco en sentant son cœur s'accélérer devant le regard avide de son amant.

-Et moi… commença Harry en prenant sa main gauche dans la sienne.

-…je t'ai déjà dit, continua-t-il en remontant d'un geste sa manche pour dévoiler l'horrible tatouage.

Draco le regarda alors que Harry portait son bras à ses lèvres.

-… que je ne le pensais pas, dit le brun en léchant la marque sans lâcher son amoureux du regard. Que je suis désolé…

Puis Draco poussa un petit cri de douleur alors que Harry le mordit soudainement au même endroit.

-…mais tu ne me crois pas! termina le Survivant en avançant sur lui, le forçant à se reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit adossé au comptoir de cuisine.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Draco de répondre quoi que ce soit et fondit de nouveau sur ses lèvres. Draco mordit la lèvre inférieure de Harry pour se venger de la morsure qu'il avait subit quelques instants auparavant, faisant grogner le brun. Alors que les lèvres de Harry ravageaient les siennes et que ses mains glissaient rapidement sous son chandail, s'accrochant à lui plus qu'elles ne le caressaient, son esprit lui rappela qu'il n'avait toujours pas parlé de cette soirée à Paris et de ce qui s'était passé à Harry. Une vague de culpabilité refloua en lui et il tenta de repousser doucement son amant qui gronda et poussa contre lui avec plus de force, le plaquant durement contre le comptoir de cuisine, faisant perdre le fil de ses pensées à Draco pendant une fraction de seconde.

Rapidement, les mains de Harry détachèrent sa fermeture éclair et sa poigne se referma autour de son sexe, le faisant prendre vie à chaque nouvelle caresse. Leurs mouvements n'avaient rien de doux ni de tendre, ils étaient encore animés par la colère de leur dispute. Draco aida Harry à enlever son chandail avec impatience et retira le sien l'instant suivant. Il pouvait sentir l'érection de son amant contre lui alors qu'il se frottait contre lui.

-Harry, soupira Draco alors que la bouche de son amant partait à la conquête de son cou, mordant et suçant sa peau.

-J'ai envie de toi, murmura soudain Harry d'une voix rauque en le faisant se retourner face au comptoir, abaissant d'un même geste son pantalon sans plus de cérémonie.

Draco entendit Harry murmurer un sort et l'instant suivant, il entendit le son de la bouteille de lubrifiant que l'on ouvre. Il devina que son amant l'avait fait venir à lui de leur chambre. Un instant plus tard, Harry était de nouveau appuyé contre son dos, il entendit le bruit d'une ceinture que l'on détache et d'une fermeture éclair que l'on abaisse. Il sentit un doigt glisser le long de son intimité, mais il saisit le poignet de Harry pour l'écarter.

-Non, dit-il, seulement toi, rien d'autre.

Harry manqua de protester, mais Draco le foudroya du regard en réitérant sa demande « seulement toi ». Malgré le lubrifiant, la douleur coupa le souffle de Draco qui ne put s'empêcher de pousser un sanglot. Harry s'immobilisa aussitôt.

-Ne t'arrête pas, ordonna Draco d'un ton sec et Harry reprit ses mouvements.

Draco était si serré autour de lui qu'il ne mettrait pas de temps avant de jouir, il se força à ralentir, mais le blond lui intima d'aller plus rapidement, plus fort et bientôt, il se laissa aller, ne retenant plus ses mouvements. Précipitant tout son corps dans celui de son amant à chaque poussée, laissant aller sa colère, sa frustration, sa peine dans chacun de ses gestes. Draco accrocha sans le vouloir la coupe de vin de Harry et celle-ci se fracassa contre le carrelage sans qu'aucun des deux n'y porte attention.

Draco sentait les doigts de son amant s'enfoncer dans la chaire de ses hanches, il aurait certainement des ecchymoses, mais il n'en avait cure. Ses hanches cognaient douloureusement contre le comptoir à chaque poussée de son amant et il l'accompagnait aussi durement qu'il en était capable dans chacun de ses va-et-vient, la douleur d'avoir été pris sans préparation se tassant peu à peu sans vraiment disparaître alors qu'elle s'accompagnait du plaisir de le sentir s'enfoncer violemment en lui. Son propre sexe coincé entre le comptoir et son ventre, profitant de la friction ainsi créée. Il poussa une sorte de hoquet en sentant le sexe de son amant frôler sa prostate.

-Oui… Harry… là…oh oui, gémit-il pour lui indiquer de continuer.

L'instant suivant, la jouissance lui monta à la gorge et il éjacula en fermant les yeux tandis que son amant continuait de se mouvoir au plus profond de lui.

-Juste une minute, juste… attends, dit Harry en s'enfonçant encore en lui une dizaine de fois avant de jouir à son tour en lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi un bon ainsi, en silence, puis, doucement, le brun se retira et Draco fronça les sourcils en ressentant une sensation de brûlure.

-Ça va? Est-ce que je t'ai blessé? Est-ce que…

-Non. Non, je le voulais, tout comme toi, répondit Draco en remontant rapidement son pantalon, comme si soudainement, après ce qu'ils venaient pourtant de faire, être nu lui était devenu indécent.

Puis Harry vit alors le sang sur son propre sexe et il se sentit affreusement coupable.

-Je t'ai blessé, tu saignes, dit-il, tu…

-Je vais être ok, ce n'est rien, répondit Draco en détournant le regard, ce qui ne fit qu'alarmer davantage Harry. Je… je pense que ce serait préférable que je dorme au manoir ce soir.

Une foule d'émotions traversa le visage de Harry : de l'incompréhension, du doute, de la douleur, de la tristesse. Draco se demanda ce qu'il était possible de lire sur le sien. Il regrettait ce qui venait de se passer entre eux, parce que ça n'avait rien arrangé entre eux, bien au contraire, parce que ça n'avait fait que compliquer les choses. Et bientôt, la culpabilité de n'avoir toujours pas avoué à Harry ce qui s'était passé à Paris renaîtrait et lui ferait davantage regretter ce qu'ils avaient fait.

-Pourquoi? demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

Pourquoi? Même Draco l'ignorait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas demeurer ici plus longtemps, pas après ce qui venait de se passer, pas sans que tout soit clair entre eux et ce ne serait pas le cas tant qu'il n'aurait pas parlé à son tour. Mais là, ce n'était pas le moment, ça ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation.

-J'ai besoin d'être seul, répondit-il pour toute explication.

Le regard de Draco dériva vers la coupe de vin éclatée sur le carrelage et lorsqu'il fit un pas pour prendre sa baguette, il se crispa en sentant une pointe de douleur en lui. Harry n'en manqua rien et fit un pas vers lui, le regard désemparé et alarmé.

-Draco, je regrette, je t'en prie, ne pars pas. J'ai besoin de toi.

-Et moi, j'ai besoin de partir.

-Je t'en prie, répéta Harry et cette fois, Draco vit les larmes emplir ses yeux alors que sa voix se faisait suppliante.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il et il quitta la cuisine en se dirigeant vers la cheminée, ravalant ses propres larmes.

* * *

Contrairement à ce qu'avait cru Draco, il n'y avait pas de journalistes devant la salle où devait être entendu l'audience de son père. Tout l'opposé du procès de ce dernier où non seulement les journalistes, mais aussi tout un tas de gens se bousculaient pour entrer dans la salle et assister à l'audience. Non pas que le procès de Lucius Malfoy attirait plus de gens que les autres, s'en avait été de même pour tous les procès de mangemorts. Mais désormais, peut-être que trois ans après la fin de la guerre, le sort des anciens mangemorts n'intéressait plus personne ou peut-être que la nouvelle de sa demande de libération conditionnelle n'avait pas été rendue publique. Qu'importe, il était seulement soulagé de voir que personne, hormis le constable spécial assurant la sécurité, n'était présent dans le couloir. Il n'avait pas remis les pieds ici depuis le procès de son père et, à vrai dire, il aurait préféré ne jamais le faire.

Tout dans cet endroit semblait conçu pour susciter l'inconfort chez les gens qui s'y rendaient. Des murs glacials d'un marbre presque noir et si lisses que la lumière émeraude des appliques murales s'y reflétaient comme dans un miroir, en passant par les imposantes portes de métal menant aux salles d'audience et jusqu'au silence pesant et solennel qui y régnait et qui n'était interrompu que par le murmure des avocats qui y déambulaient ou celui des greffiers qui jetaient en passant un regard critique aux gens qui se trouvaient en ces lieux.

Il sentit sa mère lui enserrer le bras auquel elle était accrochée un peu plus fermement.

-Ça va aller, il murmura sans trop savoir pourquoi, comme si ce lieu inspirait la même sorte de déférence qu'une église. Et l'expression qui s'échappa de sa bouche n'était pas une question, mais une sorte d'affirmation qui relève un peu plus de la prière que d'une certitude.

Narcissa se contenta d'hocher doucement la tête et ils pénétrèrent dans la salle d'audience. Draco fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'Harry se trouvait déjà dans la pièce, il n'aurait pas cru qu'il viendrait et certainement pas après leur querelle de la veille. En voyant son conjoint pénétrer dans la salle d'audience, Harry se leva et alla vers eux. À sa grande surprise, Narcissa posa une main sur mon avant-bras et le laissa la guider jusqu'à la première rangée. Draco les suivis.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais, il murmura en direction du brun lorsqu'ils furent tous assis.

La salle était déserte sauf pour la présence de la greffière qui griffonnait quelque chose sur un parchemin sans leur porter attention et celle d'un constable debout près de la porte.

Harry se tourna vers lui sans croiser son regard.

-Je voulais être là pour toi.

Draco pinça les lèvres à cette réponse.

-Draco, je… commença Harry, mais il fut aussitôt interrompu par l'interpellé.

-Ce n'est ni le moment ni le lieu pour parler de ça.

Malgré le fait qu'ils chuchotaient, Draco savait que sa mère, qui était assise à ses côtés, ne manquait pas un mot de leur échange et cela lui était insupportable. Déjà qu'elle passait son temps à critiquer son couple, si elle apprenait qu'ils s'étaient querellés, elle s'en donnerait à cœur joie, c'est certain et il n'avait nullement l'envie de prêter le flanc à ses commentaires.

-J'allais simplement dire que je regrette ce qui s'est passé hier et que je t'aime.

-Ni le moment ni le lieu, répéta simplement Draco en sentant une pointe de culpabilité dans son estomac en voyant le visage de Harry se détourner et en devinant qu'il l'avait blessé.

Oui, il avait raison d'en vouloir à Harry, mais il avait tout autant de raison de lui en vouloir, même s'il l'ignorait encore. Ça n'avait pas été le moment hier, lors de leur dispute, de lui avouer ce qui s'était passé dans ce bar, mais il ne pouvait garder ce secret, même si cela signifiait une autre querelle. Harry s'imaginait qu'il était le seul à avoir mal agi et ses excuses ne faisaient que raviver la culpabilité de Draco.

Un claquement régulier et rapide se fait alors entendre, attirant l'attention des deux Malfoy et de Harry qui se tournèrent pour voir une jeune avocate de moins de trente ans traverser la salle pour se diriger vers le bureau réservé aux avocats, traînant une mallette de cuir noire sur son épaule. Son visage était flanqué d'une paire de lunette à large monture et son épaisse chevelure bouclée était brusquement interrompu du côté gauche de sa tête qu'elle avait de rasée, un mince sourire étirait ses lèvres alors qu'elle murmurait quelque chose à la greffière qui lui sourit en retour. Ses yeux se posèrent un bref instant vers les trois personnes présentes dans la pièce et elle leur adressa un très bref signe de tête, s'attardant une seconde de plus sur Harry alors que son regard se posait sur sa cicatrice.

-Je croyais que père avait choisi de se défendre seul, murmura Draco en direction de sa mère.

-Moi aussi, se contenta-t-elle de répondre en dévisageant l'avocate assise devant eux d'un œil critique. Elle m'apparaît bien jeune.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit que le huissier audiencier pénétra dans la salle par la porte menant aux bureaux des membres du Magenmagot.

-Silence, tout le monde debout, les Honorables membres du comité des libérations conditionnelles du Magenmagot, annonça l'homme bedonnant d'une voix blasée alors que les trois juges pénétraient dans la salle, prenant place derrière le large bureau surplombant le reste de la salle. Ce type d'audience n'était pas présidé des neufs juges du Magenmagot, les règles n'était pas les mêmes que pour un procès.

Il s'agissait de deux femmes et d'un homme. Draco reconnut aussitôt l'une des femmes, c'était la Juge Felicity Montague, elle avait présidé au procès de Narcissa Malfoy. Il ne connaissait pas l'autre femme, mais elle était beaucoup plus jeune que ses collègues et devait avoir été nommée assez récemment. Tout le contraire du vieil homme qui les accompagnait et des les yeux larmoyants et le teint violacé laissait supposé un penchant plus que prononcé pour le whisky pur-feu.

-Dans la cause de Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, numéro 203-78-345590-01, entonna la greffière en griffonnant de nouveau sur le parchemin posé devant elle.

-Maître Julia Rivet pour le demandeur, Lord Malfoy, dit l'avocate en se levant, sa voix était teintée d'un important accent français qui surprit Draco.

Non seulement son père avait-il choisit d'être représenté, mais, qui plus est, il avait choisi une avocate qui semblait tout juste sorti de l'école et une française, de surcroît? C'était à n'y rien comprendre. L'avocate indiqua qu'elle était prête à procéder et comme c'était la seule audience de prévue sur le rôle de la journée, la Juge Montague demanda à ce qu'on amène le détenu.

Après ce qui sembla à Draco un temps infini, l'une des portes sur le côté de la salle s'ouvrit et un gardien apparut. Il se tendit, sachant que l'instant suivant, il verrait son père pour la première fois en un peu plus de trois ans. Il sursauta en sentant Harry lui prendre doucement la main, puis il la serra tendrement à son tour, le remerciant silencieusement, en oubliant pendant une seconde qu'ils étaient en froid, parce qu'en cet instant, il avait besoin de lui, de son support et que tout le reste n'avait plus d'importance, parce que Harry avait toujours été son roc et qu'au fond de lui, il savait bien que peu importe ce qu'ils traversaient, ils le feraient ensemble.

Plus tard ce jour-là, Draco repenserait au moment où ses yeux s'étaient posés pour la première fois après toutes ces années sur son père. Il se demanderait alors quelle émotion il aurait pensé ressentir en cet instant et bien qu'il ne sache pas exactement ce à quoi il s'était attendu, une seule chose était certaine, ce n'était pas l'absence totale d'émotion qu'il éprouva alors.

Rien. Voilà ce qu'il avait ressenti.

Rien. Même pas l'absence de quelque chose, ni le vide, ni un manque quelconque. Juste rien.

Il s'était attendu à quelque chose de gros, d'impossible à contenir, de ravageur, d'immense. De la colère? Sûrement. De la peine? Probablement pas. De la peur? Peut-être. Mais rien de ce flux d'émotions attendu ne se concrétisa et cela le troubla plus que ça ne l'apaisa. Il ne lâcha à aucun moment la main de son amant, tant parce qu'il craignait, par une conviction sans fondement logique que ce ne fut que cela qui le maintenait dans cet état de grâce, tant parce qu'il espérait que son père les aperçoive ainsi.

Si Lucius fut surpris de voir que le Sauveur du monde sorcier était présent dans la salle, rien dans son expression ne le laissait paraître. En fait, tout comme son fils, il semblait complètement vide de toute émotion et demeura dans cet état feint ou pas durant la durée entière de l'audience. Et lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était égale, posée, étrangement ordinaire, identique à celle que Draco avait connu toute sa vie. Et s'il s'était attendu à ce que son père soit l'ombre de lui-même, une sorte de squelette ressemblant plus à un cadavre qu'à son père, encore une fois, il eut tort.

Lucius paraissait plutôt en forme, malgré son teint encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé et qui s'expliquait aisément par sa captivité. Certes, il avait légèrement maigri et ses cheveux étaient désormais blancs, mais ils étaient soigneusement coiffés et noués en catogan. Sa tenue était simple, mais élégante et Draco se demanda si c'était sa mère qui l'avait acheté pour lui, mais il ne le lui demanda pas. Soudain, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il regretta de ne pas avoir ouvert la lettre qu'il lui avait fait parvenir par hibou et lorsqu'il reviendrait à la maison avec Harry, ce serait la première chose qu'il ferait, même s'il le regretterait par la suite.

Draco s'était attendu à ce que son père ait un as dans sa manche. Il le connaissait trop bien pour penser que Lucius Malfoy se présenterait bien humblement devant le comité des libérations conditionnelles pour exposer sa cause comme tout autre détenu le ferait en exposant tout simplement sa situation et en espérant pour le mieux. Mais, plus l'audience avançait, plus il devait en venir à la conclusion qu'il s'était trompé, encore une fois.

Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu penser sur l'avocate qui le représentait, celle-ci semblait faire un bon travail. Présentant le dossier de son client avec clarté, déposant le dossier carcéral de ce dernier devant eux pour exposer son comportement exemplaire en détention, expliquant qu'il ne présentait plus une menace pour le monde sorcier puisqu'il n'aurait plus sa baguette et ne pourrait quitter son domicile pour le reste de sa peine, exposant qu'il regrettait ses actions et leurs conséquences. À cela, Draco ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel et il fut bêtement heureux de constater que sa mère haussait un sourcil, tout aussi sceptique que lui.

Puis ce fut tout.

Pas de surprise. Pas de témoin secret. Pas de clou du spectacle. Rien. Aussi difficile que cela était à croire, Lucius Malfoy avait décidé de faire comme tout le monde, pour une fois dans sa vie et cela avait quelque chose d'à la fois décevant et d'hautement équivoque.

Les délibérations ne durèrent que très peu de temps et lorsque les juges revinrent pour annoncer leur décision, ce fut sans grande surprise qu'ils exposèrent unanimement leur décision quant au fait que Lucius Malfoy devait demeurer détenu à Azkaban, et ce, jusqu'à la fin de sa peine, c'est-à-dire, jusqu'à sa mort.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est terminé, tout ça pour ça, dit Draco en sortant de l'ascenseur qui s'était ouvert sur le rez-de-chaussée du ministère de la magie, se faufilant avec Harry et sa mère parmi la foule des travailleurs et des sorciers présents pour une raison ou une autre.

-Au moins, désormais, ce sera derrière nous, dit Narcissa qui n'avait pas parlé jusque-là. Draco, est-ce que tu reviens au manoir avec moi?

Elle avait ajouté cela d'un ton faussement détaché, mais la manière dont elle jaugea Harry du regard en le disant fit comprendre à Draco que c'était plutôt une manière de voir si leur dispute était réellement grave ou pas. Il savait bien que sa mère réagirait ainsi et ce qu'elle avait entendu de leur conversation avant l'audience n'avait dû que confirmer les doutes qu'elle entretenait déjà depuis la veille alors que Draco était revenu passer la nuit au manoir, prétextant que ce serait plus facile pour le lendemain d'être directement avec elle pour partir pour le ministère alors que jamais il ne dormait dans son ancienne demeure. L'absence de Harry ou plutôt la surprise de sa présence n'avait fait que mettre davantage la puce à l'oreille à Narcissa.

-Non, mère, je vais rentrer à la maison avec Harry.

-Tu sais que le manoir t'appartient, c'est également ta maison, dit-elle sans broncher, jugeant sa réaction.

-Oui, inutile de me le rappeler, mais ce n'est pas chez moi, chez nous, répondit-il en insistant sur le _nous_ sans pour autant se tourner vers son amant.

À sa grande surprise, elle n'insista pas et les salua, embrassant Draco sur la joue et posant une main sur celle de Harry avant de quitter.

-Tu pensais ce que tu as dit? demanda ce dernier, encore sous le choc de s'être fait toucher deux fois par sa belle-mère durant la même journée, alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait en plus de trois ans.

Draco se tourna vers lui et il s'haït en voyant le doute planer sur le visage de son amant.

-Oui. Bien sûr que oui, mais…

-Ce n'est ni le moment ni le lieu, l'interrompit Harry en haussant un sourire, l'imitant.

Touché, pensa-t-il. Il l'avait bien mérité.

Néanmoins, étrangement, il ne sentait plus l'ombre qui planait au-dessus d'eux l'oppresser avec autant de force que quelques heures auparavant. Et bien que les choses étaient loin d'être réglés entre eux, quelque chose comme de l'espoir se faufila en lui sans qu'il ne l'eu invité.

-As-tu faim? demanda Harry au bout d'un moment.

-Je meurs de faim.

-Allons manger, alors.

-Serait-ce une invitation? demanda Draco en s'étonnant lui-même d'entendre dans sa voix ce ton mi- joueur, mi- moqueur qu'il employait souvent avec son amant, comme si la vie normale reprenait ses droits, refusait cette distance entre eux.

L'ombre d'un sourire étira alors les lèvres de Harry et Draco eut envie de l'embrasser, mais il se retint, ils devaient parler d'abord. Il devait lui avouer ce qui s'était passé dans ce bar. Il devait lui présenter ses excuses. Il devait…

Mais il fut interrompu par le bruit assourdissant d'une explosion près de lui, puis, ce fut le noir complet.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Chers lecteurs,

Et oui, ce chapitre se termine ainsi! Pour ceux qui m'ont suivi dans mes autres fics, vous savez que c'est tout à fait mon genre de fin de chapitre.

Et Lucius qui demeure en prison. Pensez-vous que cela va en rester là? J'aimerais connaître votre opinion là-dessus et sur tout le reste, d'ailleurs.

Ne vous en faites pas, je n'arrête ni cette fic ni l'autre, j'ai simplement parfois besoin de prendre une pause et j'ai un jour décidé que j'avais bien le droit.

Merci de me lire, de me suivre et de commenter,

Harley


	9. Chapitre 9: L'attentat

**Chapitre 9** : L'attentat

 **ATTENTAT AU MINISTÈRE DE LA MAGIE : dix blessés**

 _Ce matin, vers onze heures, une explosion a retenti dans le hall principal du ministère de la magie, causant une panique générale au sein des visiteurs et des travailleurs présents. Dix personnes ont été blessées et ont dû être amenées à Ste-Mangouste. Leur état est généralement stable, mais l'une d'elle est dans un état critique. Nous ignorons encore qui était la cible de cette attaque, mais nous avons pour information que le Sauveur du monde sorcier, monsieur Harry Potter, était sur place en compagnie de son conjoint, monsieur Draco Malfoy, ainsi que la mère de ce dernier, madame Narcissa Malfoy. Nous ignorons encore si cela a un lien avec l'attentat qui n'a été réclamé par aucun groupe terroriste depuis. Le bureau des Aurors a émis un communiqué attestant que deux hommes avaient été arrêtés suivant les évènements, leur identité n'a pas encore été divulguée._

* * *

-Alors, Malfoy, on va reprendre ça du début, si tu le veux bien, dit l'Auror McInnis en dévisageant l'homme assis et menotté devant lui d'un regard peu amène.

De l'autre côté de la vitre sans teint, Matthew Holloway, Auror en chef, observait attentivement l'interrogatoire qui durait depuis plus de huit heures de cet homme qu'il avait lui-même mis derrière les barreaux, comme tant d'autres, après la fin de la guerre. Il connaissait Lucius Malfoy pour avoir préalablement enquêté sur sa vie à partir de son entrée à Poudlard jusqu'à ce qu'il soit mis en état d'arrestation le lendemain de la bataille de Poudlard qu'il avait fuit comme le lâche qu'il était avant même que son maître ne soit tué. Il méprisait profondément ce genre d'homme et rêvait de l'accuser de nouveau, certains qu'il était impliqué d'une manière ou d'une autre dans ce qui s'était passé au ministère, quoi qu'il prétende.

C'est pourquoi il ne croyait nullement à l'histoire que le détenu répétait, encore et encore, de ce ton supérieur et détaché, comme si tout ceci était la dernière de ses préoccupations.

-…a été frappé par un sort, alors j'ai pris sa baguette…

Il se retourna en voyant la porte de la salle où il se trouvait s'ouvrir sur l'apprenti Auror, Justin Finch-Fletchley. Ce dernier lui envoya un sourire amical en passant rapidement une main dans ses cheveux trop long dans une vaine tentative de ne plus les avoir dans le visage. Finch-Fletchley était un bon élément, mais, parfois, Holloway se demandait s'il n'était pas trop… gentil, pour ne pas dire trop naïf, pour être Auror. Il avait toujours cet air dégingandé d'un adolescent qui a grandit trop vite pour sa grosseur et sa tenue d'Auror était à la fois trop grande et trop courte à certains endroits.

-Vous m'avez fait demander, Chef? demanda le jeune homme en s'approchant de la vitre pour voir de plus près l'interrogatoire dont tous les autres Aurors et apprentis Aurors parlaient présentement dans le bureau, ce n'était pas tous les jours que de tels évènements se produisaient et surtout pas depuis la fin de la guerre et encore moins en impliquant nul autre que Lucius Malfoy.

Holloway mit un temps avant de répondre, son attention étant soudain attirée par l'Auror McInnis qui sembla perdre légèrement patience et qui se pencha rapidement vers le suspect et il se demanda pendant un instant s'il devait intervenir. Hors de question que leur interrogatoire soit invalidé dû au comportement de l'un de ses Aurors, mais tout aussi prestement, McInnis reprit son calme et se rassit, fouillant dans l'épais dossier posé devant lui, sans doute pour confronter le mangemort avec un élément qui s'y trouvait. C'est alors que Malfoy tourna son regard glacial en direction du miroir, comme s'il savait que derrière celui-ci se cachait Holloway et qu'il voulait le lui signifier.

 _Pourquoi m'envois-tu une de tes recrues plutôt que de venir m'affronter toi-même?_ semblait vouloir dire le Lord déchu. Mais Holloway ne donnerait pas à ce criminel ce qu'il voulait, c'est-à-dire, l'impression d'être important en se faisant interroger directement pas le chef des Aurors.

-Je ne sais pas, répéta le patriarche de la famille Malfoy pour au moins la trentième fois depuis le début de l'interrogatoire à une question que venait de poser McInnis, mais aucune impatience n'était perceptible dans le ton de sa voix.

Si ce fils de pute ne voulait pas parler, rien ne le persuaderait, pensa Holloway, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait quelque chose à perdre, après tout, il était, de toute manière, condamné à la prison à vie.

À moins qu'il ne disait la vérité…

-Oui, dit finalement Holloway en se tournant vers Finch-Fletchley. Je veux que tu te rendes à Ste-Mangouste voir si cette fillette est en état de te parler et demande à Fox s'il a fini de dresser la liste des témoins, nous les interrogerons à partir de cet après-midi. Quant à l'autre suspect, va voir s'il est en état de débuter l'interrogatoire.

Aux dernières nouvelles, il était toujours inconscient du sort qu'il avait reçu en pleine poitrine.

-…je ne sais pas, répéta encore Malfoy de ce même ton vide d'émotion depuis la pièce adjacente et Holloway poussa un long soupir, cela promettait d'être très long.

* * *

 **ATTENTAT AU MINISTÈRE : Lucius Malfoy, héros ou criminel?**

 _ **Dernière heure**_ _. L'identité de l'un des deux hommes arrêtés jeudi dernier, suivant l'attentat ayant eu lieu au ministère de la magie a été révélée ce matin, il s'agit du mangemort de renom Lucius Malfoy. Or, le communiqué du bureau des Aurors indique qu'aucune accusation ne sera portée contre lui. Au contraire, nous avons comme information que Lucius Malfoy aurait aidé à la capture du suspect principal de l'affaire et aurait permis de sauver la vie d'une enfant se trouvant sur les lieux bien que nous ignorons encore les circonstances de cette histoire incroyable._

 _Lucius Malfoy se serait trouvé au ministère suite à une demande qu'il aurait présenté ce jour-là devant la Comission des libérations conditionnelles et qui aurait, par ailleurs, été refusée. Il demandait de purger sa peine d'emprisonnement à domicile plutôt qu'à Azkaban._

 _Toute cette histoire soulève de nombreuses interrogations et de nombreux doutes. Si certains croient en une réhabilitation possible de celui qui a un jour été le bras droit de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, d'autres n'y voient qu'un plan tordu d'un esprit qui le serait encore plus._

 _Rappelons que Lucius Malfoy a été trouvé coupable de nombreux chefs d'accusation suivant son implication dans les deux guerres en tant que mangemort. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais été trouvé coupable de meurtre par manque de preuve, il a notamment été trouvé coupable de complicité de meurtre, de terrorisme, de voies de fait graves, de torture, de menaces et d'avoir utilisé le sortilège de l'impérium._

 _Notons aussi que son fils, Draco Lucius Malfoy, et son amant, nul autre que le Sauveur du monde sorcier, monsieur Harry Potter, étaient tous deux présents sur les lieux de l'attentat au moment où celui-ci est survenu. Tout comme l'épouse de Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy. Tous trois ont refusé nos demandes d'entrevue ou de commenter les faits, et ce, à plusieurs reprises. Certains se demandent à juste titre s'ils n'auraient pas quelque chose à cacher._

 _La relation homosexuelle entre monsieur Potter et l'ancien mangemort et espion, Lord Draco Malfoy, avait fait beaucoup jaser lorsqu'elle avait été révélée à la fin de la guerre et certains doutaient alors de la véritable allégeance des Malfoy et de leurs intentions quant au héros national, certains doutent toujours._

 _Nous invitons la communauté sorcière à nous contacter advenant toute information concernant cette affaire et à communique également avec le bureau des Aurors. Bien que le ministère encourage la population à ne pas s'inquiéter puisque le suspect est actuellement en détention, nous vous invitons cependant à faire preuve de vigilance._

* * *

- _Un mois plus tard_ -

Les trois premiers obstacles coulèrent tout seul, mais lorsque Lolita vit la ligne de trois droits se dresser devant elle, elle accéléra en ignorant les aides de Draco qui tenta de la ralentir tant avec son assiette qu'avec sa voix. Mais, c'était trop tard, elle partit trop tôt et accrocha la barre avec ses postérieurs et, insultée, elle lui envoya une ruade dès la réception au sol. Son déséquilibre lui coûta une autre barre sur le deuxième obstacle et c'est tout ce qu'il fallut pour les voir reléguer loin derrière dans le classement. Considérant que l'épreuve de dressage c'est plus ou moins bien déroulée, le matin-même, Draco savait qu'il pouvait aussi bien rentrer chez lui, même s'il ne ferait jamais une telle chose. Après tout, l'épreuve de cross du lendemain était la raison pour laquelle il s'était lancé dans cette discipline et pour avoir vu les obstacles un peu plus tôt, il se délectait déjà d'y faire un tour.

Draco n'avait que lui-même à blâmer, il n'avait pas consacré suffisamment de temps à l'entraînement de sa jument dans les dernières semaines et il aurait dû renoncer à s'inscrire à une épreuve d'un tel niveau. Mais comme il était sur le comité organisateur du concours de Barbury et que c'était la seule compétition de complet qui avait lieu dans le Wiltshire, à moins de vingt kilomètres du manoir, il se serait mal vu ne pas y participer.

Il finit le parcours et donna les rênes à sa jument en lui caressant l'encolure. Près de la barrière, Harry l'attendait, Teddy, tout sourire dans ses bras et assis sur le dessus de la clôture, le salua avec énergie. Draco mit pied à terre et tendit les rênes de sa monture à William, qui l'accompagnait presque toujours en compétition et faisait office de groom, après avoir donné une dernière caresse à Lolita. Puis, il s'approcha de son amant et de celui qu'il considérait comme son fils alors que le prochain participant entrait dans la carrière. C'était un homme que Draco n'avait vu qu'une fois ou deux et dont le nom lui échappait, il reconnut en revanche le cheval qui était monté l'an dernier par une Rebecca Young, celle qui remporterait sans doute l'épreuve de ce weekend et qui était à la fois une amie et une rivale.

-Daddy, tu as accroché deux barres, fit remarquer Teddy en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, j'avais remarqué, Ted, merci de cette brillante observation, répondit Draco en levant les yeux au ciel encore déçu de son parcors. Parfois je m'ennuie de l'époque où tu te contentais de poser des « oh! » admiratifs en me voyant monter.

Harry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Malheureusement pour toi, Teddy est devenu un véritable expert en équitation, il a passé tout le temps à m'expliquer pourquoi tel ou tel cavalier était meilleur que tel autre et pourquoi tu serais de mauvaise humeur ce soir après ces deux barres de tombées, même si ça, je l'aurais deviné seul.

La cloche annonçant le début du parcours de l'autre cavalier tinta et, aussitôt, par instinct, les yeux de Draco et de Teddy se portèrent vers ce dernier. Harry sourit en les voyant faire, quoi qu'il en dise, il était heureux de cette passion commune qu'ils partageaient et qui les rapprochaient d'une manière qu'il leur enviait parfois. Son petit-ami et l'enfant murmurèrent quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas en observant d'un œil attentif le grand cheval bai franchir le second obstacle, guidé par son cavalier, puis refuser brusquement devant le troisième. Le cavalier poussa un juron et cravache méchamment l'animal qui se secoua l'encolure avec mécontentement. Draco et Teddy froncèrent les sourcils et détournèrent leur attention de la carrière.

-C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû participer à ce concours, Lolita et moi n'étions pas prêts, finit par dire Draco en détachant et en retirant son casque et Harry ne savait s'il s'adressait à lui ou si ce n'était qu'un constat qu'il se faisait à lui-même à voix haute.

-Lolita a bien fait! C'est toi qui lui a tiré dans la bouche avant le triple, intervint Teddy en haussant un sourcil dans un air qu'il avait hérité tout droit de Draco.

-Eh bien, dis donc, c'est vrai qu'on a maintenant un expert avec nous, rétorqua Draco en retirant sa casquette à Teddy avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux qui étaient à ce moment aussi blond que les siens, cela lui fit étrangement chaud au cœur.

Teddy poussa une espèce de cri étouffé et Draco le prit dans ses bras, le portant sur son épaule comme un sac de grain alors que l'enfant se débattait en riant, l'emportant loin de la carrière, en direction de l'écurie où William avait amené Lolita dans le boxe qu'ils avaient loué pour le weekend. Ils saluèrent en passant deux cavalières que Draco connaissait bien et qui, chacune, admirèrent la ressemblance entre celui qu'elle croyait être son fils et lui. Il ne fit rien pour les corriger. Elles saluèrent Harry qui les suivit et ce dernier leur répondit sans pour autant se souvenir de qui elles étaient. Il n'accompagnait Draco que ponctuellement à ses concours.

-Ne sois pas trop dur envers toi-même, les dernières semaines ont été difficiles… commença Harry alors que Draco posait Teddy par terre, ce dernier se dirigeant aussitôt vers Lolita et William.

Difficiles? C'était une façon polie de le dire. Après tout ce qui leur était arrivé dans le dernier mois et demi, Draco peinait encore à croire que la situation s'améliorait. Les hospitalisations d'Harry, leurs disputes, l'audience de son père et puis, toute cette histoire suivant l'explosion au ministère. Rien n'était réglé, mais au moins, les choses s'étaient calmées depuis. Les journalistes avaient cessé de les envahir de demandes d'entrevues, comme s'il aurait pu leur dire quoi que ce soit de toute manière, et l'enquête suivait son cours, mais il préférait ne pas y penser, pas aujourd'hui, pas alors qu'il peinait à reprendre un semblant de vie normale.

Une vie normale, il aurait pu rire à cette expression, de toute leur vie, Harry et lui avaient eu tout sauf une vie normale et ce qu'il nommait ainsi avait davantage la saveur d'un rêve qu'il n'était le souvenir quelconque d'une réalité qu'il aurait connu à un moment ou à un autre. Mais tout de même, les choses semblaient tendre vers un retour à ce qui était leur normalité et il en était soulagé. Cependant, la véritable question était : pour combien de temps?

-…tu vas te reprendre plus tard dans l'été, dit Harry alors que Teddy aidait William à prendre soin de Lolita un peu plus loin.

Draco ne dit pas à Harry que ça ne fonctionnait pas ainsi et qu'il ne pourrait pas rattraper son retard dans le cumul des points pour la saison. Son amoureux ignorait tout de ces subtilités et il ne l'en blâmait pas, au contraire, il savait que tout cela provenait d'une bonne intention et il était reconnaissant du soutien qu'il lui témoignait. À la place, il posa un baiser sur sa joue et le remercia d'être venu le voir.

-J'aime te voir monter, même si, à chaque fois, le cœur me manque. Et… je dois bien l'avouer, Teddy m'a littéralement harcelé pour qu'on vienne te voir et pas seulement toi, il voulait réellement assister à tout ça. Je pense que tu as raison lorsque tu dis qu'il a la piqûre, lui aussi. Même si je me l'explique assez mal… à son âge, les enfants sorciers sont habituellement passionnés par le Quidditch, pas par les chevaux.

Draco sourit en haussant les épaules.

-L'un n'exclut pas l'autre, regarde-moi, par exemple.

Harry lui jeta un regard sceptique.

-Je me rappelle encore l'an dernier quand j'ai acheté des billets pour la finale de la ligue et qu'il a refusé de venir parce qu'il préférait passer la journée à l'écurie avec toi dans l'espoir que peut-être je ne sais plus laquelle de tes juments mettrait bas.

-Éclipse. Et elle a bel et bien mis bas cette soirée-là! se souvint Draco.

-Je pense que mon espoir d'en faire un futur attrapeur est mort ce jour-là.

Le regard du blond se rembrunit quelque peu.

-Laissons-le donc aimer ce qu'il veut sans essayer de le contrôler, je sais ce que ça fait de sentir les attentes de ses parents peser sur soi et c'est très lourd.

Harry posa une main sur son bras pour l'apaiser.

-Tu sais bien que je plaisante. Moi, tant qu'il est heureux, il peut bien faire ce qui lui plaira. Et toi, tu peux bien dire ça, puisqu'il est passionné par le même sport que toi! se moqua légèrement Harry en voyant le regard de son amant s'égayer de nouveau.

Près d'eux, Teddy rit à quelque chose que William venait de lui dire et attira le regard de ses parents.

-Parlant de ça… commença Draco lentement

Aussitôt, le regard de Harry devint méfiant, c'était rare que son amoureux s'adressait à lui de cette manière, mais à chaque fois, cela signifiait qu'il tentait de lui faire accepter quelque chose dont il n'avait pas envie ou encore qu'il avait fait quelque chose dont il ne serait pas content.

-Tu sais qu'on avait dit qu'éventuellement, ce serait bien que Teddy commence à prendre des cours et…

-Teddy vient tout juste d'avoir quatre ans au printemps, il est beaucoup trop jeune pour monter tes chevaux immenses, c'est absolument hors de question que…

-Justement, il est possible que je lui aie acheté un poney, l'interrompit Draco, un air innocent peint sur le visage.

-Tu as quoi?

Draco se contenta de sourire sans ciller.

-Est-il au courant? chuchota Harry en fronçant les sourcils, jetant un regard rapide vers Teddy.

-Pas encore.

Un cheval hennit de l'autre côté de la rangée de boxe et un autre lui répondit de l'extérieur.

-Dray, j'aurais voulu qu'on en discute avant…

-Je pensais que c'était ce qu'on était en train de faire, le coupa le cavalier sans perdre son sourire qui devint légèrement charmeur, non, Harry ne se laisserait pas envoûter de la sorte.

-Avant que tu n'achètes le poney, précisa Harry même s'il savait parfaitement que Draco avait compris la première fois.

-Je ne pouvais pas attendre, c'était une véritable opportunité, expliqua le blond.

-Quand l'as-tu acheté?

-Il y a peu, répondit Draco en demeurant volontairement vague.

-Quand? insista le brun.

-Environ six mois.

-Six mois! s'exclama Harry comme s'il ne parvenait pas à le croire, mais Draco lui fit signe de baisser le ton, désignant Teddy d'un geste de la tête. Six mois et tu m'en parles seulement maintenant! continua Harry en chuchotant malgré tout très fort.

-Il fallait que je voie s'il lui conviendrait, que je mette un peu de temps dessus ou, plutôt, que William en mette vu que j'ai plus ou moins eu le temps.

-Draco… soupira Harry, même s'il n'était pas réellement en colère, il aurait tout de même préféré que son amoureux lui en parle et une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver que Teddy était encore trop jeune pour avoir sa propre monture, que c'était beaucoup trop risqué. Ce n'était pas comme lorsque Draco l'embarquait avec lui sur l'un de ses chevaux et, même à ces occasions, il ne se sentait pas parfaitement rassuré. Mais là, c'était tout autre chose. D'un autre côté, il avait entièrement confiance en Draco, il savait que jamais il ne mettrait Teddy en danger et que s'il avait choisi une monture pour lui, celle-ci serait parfaitement adaptée à celui-ci et sécuritaire. Mais tout de même, cela lui semblait prématuré. De plus, il ne le dirait jamais à Draco, mais il considérait que les cavaliers avaient tous une notion émoussée du risque et qu'ils étaient tous un peu fous de confier leur vie à des animaux aussi imprévisibles.

-Harry… imita le blond, un sourire légèrement goguenard sur les lèvres.

L'interpellé leva les yeux au ciel, puis soupira.

-Et donc, comme tu sembles avoir tout planifié, quand as-tu prévu que nous irions présenter Teddy à son poney? conclut Harry en haussant les épaules, abandonnant l'idée de freiner plus longtemps ce projet, sachant combien l'enfant serait content et sachant que c'était presque inévitable, de toute manière, de penser le tenir éloigné de cela plus longtemps vu la manière dont Teddy insistait constamment pour accompagner Draco à l'écurie et réclamait jour après jour de monter comme « daddy », lui aussi.

Il sursauta presque alors que Draco se penchait rapidement pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Est-ce que je t'ai dit que je t'aime, aujourd'hui? demanda-t-il, les yeux brillants.

-Non, je ne crois pas, mais je pense vraiment que tu devrais, répliqua le brun, un air faussement blasé sur le visage.

-Je t'aime.

-Et moi, je n'en suis plus si sûr, blagua Harry en secouant la tête, peinant à croire qu'il venait tout juste de dire oui à ça.

* * *

Draco se réveilla dans un lit vide et il fronça les sourcils en sentant la place froide à ses côtés. Harry avait toujours eu plus de difficultés à se lever que lui et avait tendance à faire la grasse matinée lorsque l'opportunité se présentait. Il pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main les fois où son amoureux s'était levé avant lui, et ce, même lorsqu'il devait partir en mission très tôt.

Une inquiétude se logea au creux de son estomac lorsqu'il se demanda si Harry avait quitté leur chambre au beau milieu de la nuit, en proie à une crise d'insomnie comme il lui arrivait d'en avoir depuis les évènements du ministère. Le lendemain de l'incident, Draco l'avait trouvé aux alentours de deux heures du matin dans le salon de jour, le corps tremblant et couvert de sueur, en proie à une angoisse telle qu'il avait insisté pour qu'ils se rendent à Ste-Mangouste, mais finalement, Harry était parvenu à le convaincre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'y rendre. Draco avait passé la nuit à ses côtés et lui avait fait jurer de se rendre voir sa psychomage dès le lendemain, mais, surtout, de le réveiller si cela se produisait de nouveau plutôt que de quitter leur chambre ainsi.

Un rire lui provint de l'étage en-dessous et effaça ses inquiétudes. Il se leva et, après avoir été à la salle de bain, il passa un t-shirt et descendit dans la cuisine d'où de nouveaux rires et une odeur de rôties grillées lui arrivaient.

-Aurais-je soudainement mis le pied dans une réalité parallèle dans laquelle tu es devenu quelqu'un de matinal? demanda Draco en pénétrant dans la cuisine et en se dirigeant vers Teddy, attablé à l'îlot, pour l'embrasser avant de se diriger vers son amoureux et d'en faire de même.

-Oui, c'est aussi une réalité parallèle dans laquelle je suis un sorcier de sang pur faisant partie des vingt-huit sacrés et toi un cracmol que j'ai décidé d'hébergé par pure bonté d'âme.

-Hilarant, remarqua Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Oui, je sais, répliqua Harry en l'interrompant d'un baiser, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Eww! s'exclama Teddy en les voyant faire.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui et Draco haussa un sourcil.

-Depuis quand est-ce que ça te dérange que papa et moi on s'embrasse?

-Depuis que Lilian a dit que c'était comme ça qu'on fait les bébés et puis que c'est dégueu!

Les deux amants échangèrent un regard, se retenant de rire. Lilian était l'une des enfants à la garderie que fréquentait Teddy.

-Tu diras à Lilian qu'elle ne connaît rien à rien et que de toute manière, il n'y a aucun risque à ce niveau puisque ton père et moi sommes deux hommes et que même si on essaie très fort on ne peut pas avoir d'enfants, répondit Draco avec tout le sérieux du monde.

-Dray! intervint Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Son amant haussa les épaules, un air innocent sur le visage en pointant sa baguette vers une armoire de cuisine. Une tasse et une soucoupe en sortie, volant jusqu'à lui alors que la théière en faisait de même, lui versant une tasse du liquide chaud. Il saisit l'une des rôties posées dans l'assiette au centre de l'îlot autour duquel ils mangeaient plus souvent qu'autrement. Sa mère ferait certainement une syncope d'apprendre qu'ils ne mangeaient pas dans la salle à manger officielle, mais il n'en avait sincèrement rien à faire.

-Tu vas toujours à ton rendez-vous ce matin? demanda Draco d'une voix détachée, comme si la réponse lui importait peu alors qu'ils savaient tous deux qu'il n'en était rien.

Harry lui jeta un œil inquisiteur avant de répondre, dans le moins de mots possibles.

-Oui, à dix heures.

Ils évitaient encore les mots « psy », « psychomage » et « thérapie » lorsqu'ils parlaient des rendez-vous bi-hebdomadaires de Harry. Bien que ce dernier commençât à parler plus ouvertement à Draco de ce qu'il vivait et de sa problématique, c'était toujours un sujet très difficile et pas seulement qu'entre eux. Harry avait bien été obligé de dévoiler certaines choses à ses proches et, évidemment, le bruit s'était un peu répandu, il fallait s'y attendre. Mais leur entourage avait su se montrer discret et, contrairement à ce qu'avait craint Draco, connaissant la famille Weasley, ils avaient su donner à Harry l'espace dont il avait besoin sans trop insister pour avoir plus d'informations auprès de lui.

Néanmoins, madame Weasley ne s'était pas gênée pour contacter Draco dès que Harry s'était absenté pour poser toutes les questions qu'elle avait à ce sujet et lui déballant toutes ses inquiétudes du même coup. Draco avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu pour la rassurer sans pour autant minimiser la condition de son amoureux, la renseignant sur ce que lui-même avait appris du trouble de stress post-traumatique et de ses symptômes et surtout, de comment éviter de mettre Harry en situation problématique.

Il s'était lui-même beaucoup informé sans trop le dire à son petit-ami, sachant combien cela était un sujet sensible pour lui. Pour le moment, le genre de crise de panique comme celle qu'avait vécu le brun et qui l'avait conduit à sa deuxième hospitalisation ne s'était pas reproduite, mais Draco pouvait voir que certaines journées étaient plus pénibles que d'autres pour Harry.

Les potions aidaient, mais trouver le bon dosage prendrait du temps. Entre ses bonnes journées, Harry alternait souvent entre un état de fatigue qui l'empêchait d'entreprendre ses activités quotidiennes normalement ou un état d'hypervigilance qui mettait même Draco à cran. Malgré toutes leurs précautions, Teddy s'était rapidement rendu compte, dans les jours suivants la deuxième hospitalisation de Harry, que son papa n'était pas comme d'habitude et que l'ambiance à la maison était parfois tendue.

Ils avaient dû lui expliquer, sans trop complexifier la chose, la condition de Harry. L'enfant, avec raison, avait eu beaucoup de difficultés à saisir qu'on pouvait être malade sans devoir rester au lit et les adultes avaient dû le rassurer quant au fait que son papa n'était pas en danger de mourir ou quoi que ce soit du genre. Draco se demandait encore s'ils avaient bien fait de lui expliquer la situation, car Teddy revenait souvent sur le sujet, reposant toujours les mêmes questions comme s'il ne parvenait pas à calmer ses inquiétudes.

Par ailleurs, c'était ardu pour Draco de savoir comment Harry se sentait réellement et si sa situation s'améliorait ou pas. Il le lui demandait fréquemment, mais ce dernier ne faisait que répondre, la plupart du temps, que ça allait, sans donner plus de détails. Il aurait préféré que l'homme avec qui il partageait sa vie s'ouvre davantage, mais il ne voulait pas non plus le brusquer, sachant qu'il faisait des efforts à ce niveau.

Alors qu'ils terminaient de manger, le hibou leur apportant quotidiennement la Gazette du sorcier toqua deux petits coups secs à leur fenêtre. Ils échangèrent un regard. Depuis les évènements du ministère, ils redoutaient chaque jour ce qu'ils y liraient.

-J'ai fini, je peux monter en haut jouer dans ma chambre? demanda Teddy en bondissant de sa chaise avant même que l'un d'eux ne lui eut donné le feu vert.

Ça ne pouvait mieux tomber, pensa Harry en acquiesçant à la demande de l'enfant. En se retournant vers Draco, il vit que celui-ci avait déjà ouvert la porte au volatil et dépliait lentement le journal, il se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour voir la une.

 _ATTENTAT AU MINISTÈRE : l'enquête continue_

 _Le communiqué de presse qu'à fait parvenir le bureau des Aurors ce jour même nous informe que l'enquête concernant l'attentat qui a eu lieu au ministère de la magie le 8 juin dernier se resserre. Si la nouvelle selon laquelle Lucius Malfoy aurait permis d'arrêter le suspect, dont l'identité n'a toujours pas été dévoilée, sauvant par le fait même une fillette de six ans qui avait été prise en otage par ce dernier, en a surpris plus d'un, cette information a bel et bien été confirmée aujourd'hui par l'Auror en Chef, monsieur Matthew Holloway._

 _Lord Malfoy…_

-Et maintenant, c'est devenu Lord Malfoy et non plus, « le mangemort » ou encore « le bras droit du Seigneur des ténèbres » ou encore « le criminel », commenta Draco en secouant la tête avec dédain.

… _qui sortait d'une audience devant la Commission des libérations conditionnelles était en train d'être escorté vers le transport sécurisé vers Azkaban lorsque le suspect est entré dans l'espace réservé à la détention pour des motifs qui sont encore inconnus. Selon les informations reçues de plusieurs témoins, l'homme s'en serait alors pris aux gardiens et Lord Malfoy aurait saisi une de leur baguette avant de stupéfixer le suspect, mettant ainsi un terme à son avancée._

 _Lord Malfoy et sa famille ont refusé toutes les demandes d'entrevues jusqu'à présent. Rappelons que le fils de…_

Mais Draco interrompit sa lecture, n'ayant aucune envie de relire pour la millième fois tout ce que la presse avait à dire de sa relation « homosexuelle » avec « le Sauveur du monde sorcier » ou encore de son « implication comme espion durant la guerre ». Une chappe de plomb descendit sur lui et il eut envie de se lancer un sort d'oubliettes pour ne garder aucun souvenir de cet article qui venait encore une fois de gâcher sa journée. Il anticipait par ailleurs la conversation qui s'ensuivrait inéluctablement avec Harry, parce que c'était ainsi à chaque fois qu'un nouvel article était publié à ce sujet.

-Tu penses que c'est possible? demanda Harry en finissant de lire l'article, posant une main dans le dos de son amoureux.

Draco se retourna face à lui, le regardant comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

-Je pense que c'est évident que tout ça n'est une machination de sa part! Harry, tu connais mon père, tu sais qu'il serait prêt à tout pour en venir à ses fins. Le fait que l'attentat ait eu lieu le jour où il était présent au ministère, que le pseudo suspect était comme par hasard où se trouvait mon père juste au moment pendant lequel il était escorté par des gardes et non pas dans sa cellule, qu'il se soit interposé de la sorte entre cette fillette et ce supposé assassin… Impossible que ce soit un hasard! Et je n'arrive pas à croire que tu arrives à en douter! répondit-il aussitôt avec impatience.

-Tu as sans doute raison, mais c'est juste… si le bureau des Aurors, si Holloway confirme cette histoire…

-Je ne dis pas que ça ne s'est pas déroulé ainsi, je dis qu'il est clair que mon père n'est pas un héros, mais qu'il est plutôt derrière tout ça. Et puis, ce ne serait pas la première fois que le bureau des Aurors fait fausse route!

Harry pinça les lèvres, Draco savait qu'il n'aimait pas qu'il critique les Aurors, mais il n'avait jamais porté le bureau des Aurors dans son cœur et ne s'en cachait pas. Pas après la manière dont ils avaient traité sa mère, Pansy ou lui-même après la guerre et certainement pas après avoir constaté le peu de support qu'ils offraient présentement à Harry. Mais ça, Draco n'en disait rien, sachant que son amoureux ne voudrait rien entendre.

Il soupira.

-Une fillette. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait mis une fillette en danger, même pour lui, ça me paraît bien bas, marmonna Draco en secouant la tête.

-Et dans la lettre… commença Harry à voix basse, s'interrompant en voyant l'expression de son petit-ami se refermer aussitôt à la mention de la lettre que lui avait fait parvenir son père peu avant l'audience et qu'il n'avait lu qu'au lendemain de celle-ci.

-Tu l'as lu comme moi, tu sais qu'il n'y avait rien à ce sujet dans cette lettre, trancha Draco d'un ton sans appel.

Harry se tut. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose pour alléger l'atmosphère, pour indiquer à Draco qu'il était là pour lui, qu'il serait toujours là, mais les mots lui manquèrent. Puis, le bruissement reconnaissable de quelqu'un empruntant le réseau de cheminée se fit entendre depuis le salon.

-DRACO! s'exclama une voix en provenance de la pièce voisine.

-Je crois bien qu'elle a vu l'article, maugréa l'interpellé en reconnaissant immédiatement la voix de sa mère et il se leva au moment où elle pénétrait dans la cuisine.

* * *

Harry fit tourner sa pinte de bière entre ses doigts en l'étudiant attentivement, comme s'il cherchait une imperfection dans le verre ou tentait de voir s'il était propre. Il sursauta lorsque Ron reprit place devant lui en tapant bruyamment la table du plat de sa main.

-Enfin, une soirée entre mecs! annonça-t-il en se tassant dans la banquette pour laisser de la place à Neville qui s'assit à côté de lui, posant chacun leur pinte sur la table sans la moindre délicatesse.

Harry lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

-Tu te rends compte que je suis gay, alors, pour moi, toutes les soirées sont des soirées entre mecs, plaisanta-t-il.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel alors que Neville pouffait de rire.

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire! se plaignit le rouquin en prenant une gorgée de sa bière.

-Comment va Draco? demanda Neville qui n'avait pas vu Harry depuis un moment, le travail et les aléas de la vie obligent.

-Pas trop mal, c'est sûr que ce qui s'est passé au ministère lui pèse, je veux dire, ce qui concerne son père.

-Ouais, j'ai vu la Gazette de ce matin, grimaça Neville.

-Disons qu'on a hâte que toute cette histoire se termine. Je pense qu'après ça, on va être dû pour des vacances, répondit Harry qui avait perdu son sourire.

-Bravo Neville, tu viens de plomber l'ambiance! intervint Ron d'une voix un peu trop forte.

L'interpellé haussa les épaules.

-Je voulais simplement prendre des nouvelles, je ne vois pas Harry tous les jours au boulot comme… commença-t-il, mais il s'interrompit en réalisant qu'il venait de se mettre les pieds dans les plats, ayant stupidement oublié que son ami avait été suspendu de sa formation d'Aurors.

Ron se tendit, mais Harry secoua doucement la tête, lui faisant signe que ça allait.

-Faut bien que je commence à me faire à l'idée de toute manière. Parfois je me dis que Draco a raison, il faudrait peut-être que je pense à faire autre chose, répondit Harry.

Ron parut choqué.

-Faire autre chose? Tu devrais te laisser le temps d'aller mieux avant de prendre une telle décision. C'est ce que tu as voulu faire depuis aussi loin que tu as appris ce que signifiait le mot Auror! Tu ne peux pas tout laisser tomber aussi facilement! dit-il avec précipitation sans remarquer le regard insistant de Neville l'enjoignant à baisser le ton ou encore mieux, à se taire.

Harry se tendit, cette fois. Ce que venait d'exprimer Ron, il se l'était lui-même répété mainte et mainte fois depuis sa deuxième hospitalisation et il se le disait encore souvent. Mais venant de la bouche de son meilleur ami, ces mots avaient encore plus de poids et mordirent en lui douloureusement.

-Je n'aurai peut-être pas le choix, Ron!

-Harry a raison, il doit penser à ce qui est le mieux pour lui et je pense que c'est très sage de sa part d'y réfléchir, intervint Neville d'un ton calme, ne souhaitant pas qu'une dispute éclate en plein pub entre ses deux amis.

-Quand même… tout abandonner, maugréa Ron en marmonnant.

Harry choisit de l'ignorer, mais ses mots avaient visé juste et il savait pertinemment qu'ils lui tourneraient en tête encore et encore dans les prochains jours. Il posa ses avant-bras sur la table pour réaliser qu'elle était collante de bière, alors il les croisa sur sa poitrine. C'était la première fois qu'ils venaient dans ce pub, ayant décidé d'éviter les établissements sorciers pour éviter d'être reconnus ou que leur conversation soit entendue et qu'un article soit ensuite publié le lendemain dans la Gazette.

Harry pouvait déjà voir les gros titres : Le Sauveur du monde sorcier noyant sa peine suite aux évènement secouant sa famille, c'est-à-dire, le fils de mangemort avec qui il avait des relations sexuelles homosexuelles et l'enfant d'un loup-garou et d'une métamorphomage. Ce titre était peut-être un peu long, mais après tout, il n'était pas journaliste et bien qu'il tentait de garder son calme en présence de Draco, il en avait lui aussi plus que marre des articles les mentionnant.

Près d'eux, un groupe assis à une table éclata de rire en portant un toast à un certain « Jeremy », ramenant Harry au moment présent. Ron avait raison, ils devaient profiter de cette soirée et non pas s'apitoyer sur leurs problèmes. Ils avaient trop peu l'occasion de s'amuser.

-Et toi, comment vont les amours? demanda Harry en direction de Neville, pour changer de sujet.

Ce dernier soupira et Harry réalisa alors que ce n'était finalement peut-être pas le meilleur sujet pour égayer l'atmosphère.

-Tu veux dire comment va le désert qu'est ma vie amoureuse? répondit Neville en prenant une gorgée de bière.

-C'est si terrible? demanda Harry en regrettant d'avoir abordé le sujet devant l'air ennuyé de Ron qui secouait la tête comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

-Pire encore. Je n'ai pas eu de rendez-vous en plus de quatre mois et les deux dernières filles avec lesquelles j'ai été boire un verre avaient autant de point en commun avec moi qu'un scrout-à-pétard, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai qui cloche, répondit Neville.

-Tu étudies en botanique! dit Ron. Aucune personne intéressante n'étudie en botanique, c'est certain que tu ne rencontreras aucune fille là.

Neville échangea un regard avec Harry.

-Donc, ouais, rien à dire d'intéressant de ce côté-là, conclut Neville.

-Parlant d'amour, est-ce que les choses sont revenus au beau fixe avec ton beau blond? demanda Ron à Harry.

-C'est mieux, oui, répondit-il sobrement.

-Quelque chose qui n'allait pas entre vous? demanda Neville, surpris, puisque Draco et Harry avaient toujours été, dans son esprit, un modèle de couple stable et aimant et qu'il les avait envié et les enviait souvent encore d'avoir pu se trouver l'un l'autre et de vivre quelque chose d'aussi beau et fort.

Harry s'apprêta à répondre, mais Ron le devança, faisant en même temps signe au barman de leur servir une nouvelle tournée.

-Malfoy a trompé Harry! annonça Ron et Neville manqua de s'étouffer avec sa dernière gorgée de bière, écarquillant les yeux avec stupeur.

-Ce que Ron veut dire, c'est que Draco a embrassé un autre mec, alors qu'il était très saoul et que nous nous étions disputés et qu'il me l'a avoué quelques jours plus tard. Il m'a présenté ses excuses et je lui ai pardonné, corrigea immédiatement Harry en fusillant son meilleur ami du regard devant les mots qu'avaient choisi d'employer le rouquin.

Neville se remit à respirer normalement, mais la surprise ne quitta pas son visage.

-Il a embrassé un autre homme? répéta-t-il.

Harry haussa les épaules, faisant comme si ce n'était pas grand-chose et que ça ne l'affectait nullement. Même si, en réalité, ça avait été un choc pour lui lorsqu'il l'avait appris. D'autant plus que Draco avait mis plusieurs jours avant de le lui dire, même si, au vu des évènements, il avait pu comprendre. Ça avait bien entendu précipité une dispute entre lui et son amoureux et la tension avait été presque insupportable entre eux pendant deux jours. Puis, il avait pardonné à Draco, sachant que ça ne voulait rien dire et voyant comme il était catastrophé, mais il y avait pensé pendant des semaines, d'ailleurs, il y pensait parfois encore. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Draco ferait une telle chose et ça l'avait blessé plus qu'il ne l'aurait admis.

-Ouais, mais ça fait plus d'un mois, au moins, c'est derrière nous.

-Tout de même, je n'aurais jamais pensé… Je… il t'aime tellement, vous vous aimez tellement, c'est juste… Je pense que, parfois, quand on s'aime avec une telle force, on cherche à se faire du mal avec autant de force et c'est… c'est bien dommage.

Harry acquiesça lentement, se disant que Neville avait sans doute raison.

-Et moi, je vous dis que vous êtes vraiment lourds, intervint Ron en levant les yeux au ciel.

Harry ne pouvait dire qu'il avait tort et ils changèrent de sujet pour quelque chose de plus léger.

Quand Harry rentra chez lui, aux petites heures du matin, il fit attention à faire le moins de bruit possible en se rendant à la chambre qu'il occupait avec Draco. La lumière des réverbères filtrait à travers les minces rideaux blancs de la pièce et il pouvait aisément voir la silhouette de son petit-ami, étendu sur le ventre, sa jambe droite repliée près de lui, dans cette position qu'il adoptait la plupart du temps pour dormir. Il se déshabilla rapidement, ne gardant que son boxer et se glissa sous les draps.

-Belle soirée? murmura Draco sans bouger.

-Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres du blond alors qu'il se retournait pour faire face à son amoureux. Il avait toujours eu le sommeil léger, tout le contraire de Harry.

-Je sais, répondit-il en posant en l'embrassant doucement. Tu as bu?

Il fronça les sourcils. Harry n'était pas censé boire avec les potions qu'il prenait. Harry prit un air légèrement contrit.

-Juste trois bières, ne m'en veux pas, j'avais besoin de me sentir… comme avant, pour une fois.

Draco soupira.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, je m'inquiète.

Cette fois, ce fut Harry qui dû retenir un soupir, mais d'agacement. Il en avait plus que marre que les gens s'inquiètent pour lui, il avait parfois l'impression d'être redevenu un enfant ou pire, dans son cas, l'adolescent que tout le monde cherchait à protéger et croyait condamné qu'il avait été.

-Ça va, inutile de t'inquiéter.

Draco se retint à son tour de dire qu'il n'était en rien inutile de s'inquiéter vu les derniers évènements. Merlin, vu les cauchemars de Harry qui les avaient encore tenus éveillés une bonne partie de la nuit, la veille. Mais il se contenta de poser sa tête contre l'épaule de son petit-ami qui, étendu sur le dos, passa un bras autour de lui.

-Hmmm, tu sens bon, dit Draco, indiquant par le fait même qu'il n'insisterait pas sur le sujet.

Harry pouffa.

-Je sens sans doute la bière, la friture et la sueur.

-Non, tu sens toi.

Ils se pelotonnèrent encore plus étroitement l'un contre l'autre, profitant chacun de la présence de l'autre. Le souffle régulier de Harry et la chaleur de son corps eurent tôt fait d'amener de nouveau Draco aux portes du sommeil, mais la voix de son amoureux s'éleva dans la noirceur de leur chambre.

-Et Teddy?

-Il dort dans sa chambre, on a été à l'écurie, ma mère nous a invité à diner avec elle au manoir, il a dit oui avant que je n'ai le temps de dire non, mais c'était tout de même une belle soirée. Maintenant dormons, Teddy ne se lèvera pas plus tard parce que tu as décidé de faire la fête toute la nuit.

-Bonne nuit, mon amour, dit Harry en lui embrassant le dessus de la tête.

-B'nuit, répondit l'autre en resserrant brièvement le bras qui recouvrait son torse.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Chers lecteurs,

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'ai opté pour un style de narration un peu différent, j'essaie des choses. J'espère que la direction que prend cette histoire vous plaît, j'aimerais beaucoup connaître votre opinion sur cela, mais surtout quant à l'histoire concernant Lucius.

Le prochain chapitre sortira au début de la semaine prochaine.

Merci de me lire, de me suivre et de commenter,

Harley


	10. Chapitre 10: Dernière heure

**Chapitre 10** : Dernière heure

Draco n'était pas le genre de personne à être émue durant les mariages, mais lorsqu'il vit Pansy et Daphnée descendre l'allée main dans la main jusqu'à la pergola où elles allaient prononcer leurs vœux et être unies par la célébrante, il sentit son cœur se serrer avec émotion. Il déglutit et jeta un regard vers Harry qui était assis avec Teddy et Narcissa dans la première rangée, à la place qu'aurait normalement dû occuper la famille de Pansy. Le regard de son amoureux croisa le sien et il lui sourit, de cette manière si naturelle et remplie d'amour, portant si facilement ses sentiments sur son visage. Narcissa, elle, avait les yeux fixés sur Pansy et Daphnée, une main posée sur sa poitrine, mais le visage impassible.

Faisant fi des traditions et certainement pour faire fâcher son père, Astoria dans sa robe noire ajustée et ses Doc Marten's avait pris place à côté de Teddy plutôt qu'avec la famille Greengrass. Draco se redressa et sourit à sa meilleure amie lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur. Près de lui se tenait Hannah Abbott, l'autre témoin, qui était aussi la meilleure amie de Daphnée. Draco portait un lys épinglé sur la poitrine, rappelant le bouquet de Pansy. Ces mêmes fleurs décoraient les chaises bordant l'allée et la rambarde de la pergola, ainsi que des rubans dans des tons de bleu marine et de blanc.

Si le père de Daphnée avait réussi à obtenir d'elles un grand mariage avec une centaine d'invité ayant lieu dans ce château magnifique au cœur de la campagne anglaise qui avait été transformé en hôtel après la deuxième guerre mondiale, les mariées avaient tout de même obtenues d'être mariées par une célébrante lors d'une cérémonie durant laquelle elles avaient choisi de prononcer leurs propres vœux.

Les deux futures épouses avaient choisi de porter chacune une robe blanche différente, mais qui s'agençaient à la perfection. Draco se dit que c'était l'une des rares fois où il avait vu son amie porter une robe et il la trouva magnifique, même s'il n'avait pas manqué de l'agacer un moment à ce sujet juste alors qu'elle se préparait pour la noce.

Ce fut Daphnée qui dit ses vœux en premier et lorsque vint le tour de Pansy, elle dû s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de pouvoir commencer, l'émotion la prenant à la gorge alors que les larmes brouillaient sa vue. Draco essuya rapidement ses yeux, espérant que personne n'avait vu les larmes s'y accumuler. Pansy était sa meilleure amie depuis l'enfance et elle était réellement comme une sœur pour lui et de la voir dans un tel état ne pouvait que l'affecter, même si la cause de toutes ces émotions était une joie immense.

De la voir ainsi, parfaitement heureuse, ses mains dans celles de sa future épouse était tout ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité pour elle. Et après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, cela lui semblait presque inespéré, même si entièrement mérité.

La cérémonie fila rapidement et bientôt, tous les invités se dirigèrent vers les grandes tentes banches qui avaient été montées un peu plus loin sur le terrain gazonné et bordé de fleurs du château dont les chambres avaient été réservées en entier pour les invités. Draco chercha du regard son petit-ami et Teddy. Il aperçut bien vite Harry qui discutait avec Ron, Hermione et une femme d'un certain âge qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui n'avait de cesse d'agripper le coude du rouquin qui semblait légèrement mal à l'aise.

Harry lui sourit en le voyant approcher et il sentit son cœur se réchauffer.

-Salut beau gosse, murmura Harry en déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Est-ce que je t'ai dit que cette robe de soirée te va à ravir?

-Oui, plusieurs fois, mais ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre. T'es pas trop mal non plus, répondit Draco avec un air enjôleur.

Hermione rougit et Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

-Est-ce qu'il vous arrive d'arrêter d'être aussi écœurant de mièvrerie? demanda-t-il en portant le verre de champagne qu'il tenait à ses lèvres.

-Non, jamais, rétorqua Draco, puis il se mit à regarder autour d'eux comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Où est notre fils?

Cette question se répondit d'elle-même lorsqu'il vit Teddy passer en courant un peu plus loin en compagnie d'une fillette et d'un garçon un peu plus vieux que lui. Draco ne put réprimer une grimace lorsque la fillette perdit l'équilibre et tomba à genoux dans la pelouse, tachant sa robe jaune pâle, puis se releva pour se remettre à courir comme si rien ne s'était produit. Il pensa que jamais ses parents ne l'auraient laissé se comporter de la sorte et fut content que Teddy puisse bénéficier d'une enfance plus libre et plus amusante que la sienne.

-Je pense que ce sont des petits-cousins à Daphnée, dit Hermione en guise d'explication. Au moins, vous n'aurez pas de difficultés à le coucher ce soir.

-Tu pourrais être surprise, il y a longtemps que je le dis, cet enfant est pire qu'un Jack Russel, répondit Draco en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il vit Teddy passer dans une plate-bande remplie de fleurs. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, ajouta-t-il avant de partir rapidement dans cette direction, il y avait tout de même des limites.

Hermione se tourna vers Harry qui semblait plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait été dans les deux derniers mois. Cela faisait plaisir à voir.

-Dire qu'il y a peu, je doutais de la capacité de Draco à prendre soin d'un enfant et maintenant c'est lui qui est le plus papa-poule de vous deux.

-Ouais, il est extraordinaire, répondit-il, un air amoureux sur le visage alors qu'il regardait Draco s'agenouiller devant Teddy et lui parler pour sans doute lui dire de ne pas piétiner les fleurs de l'hôtel.

-Bon, je crois bien que j'en ai assez entendu dans la catégorie Malfoy-est-extraordinaire pour la soirée, qui veut du champagne? intervint Ron en désignant son verre vide.

Le repas fut à la hauteur de la réception et les convives passèrent une soirée très agréable. Juste après que le gâteau fut coupé et que les proches des nouvelles mariées eurent porter chacun leur tour des toasts de plus en plus déjantés, Daphnée se leva et, d'un coup de baguette, amplifia sa voix pour que tous puissent l'entendre. Elle les remercia tous de leur présence, puis elle annonça que Pansy et elle-même avaient une nouvelle à leur annoncer.

-Nous profitons aussi de cette occasion pour vous annoncer que, dès le mois de septembre, mon… épouse, Daphnée prononça ce mot avec un sourire sur les lèvres, comme si elle en savourait la saveur nouvelle, et moi-même déménagerons à Boston puisqu'elle a été admise à la maîtrise en mathématiques appliqués à Harvard. Elle sera également chargée de cours.

-Harvard? Une université moldue? À Boston? s'exclama le père de Daphnée en fronçant le nez comme s'il venait de sentir une mauvaise odeur.

Des murmures se propagèrent au sein des invités, certains applaudirent.

-Oui, une université moldue et l'une des meilleures au monde, donc profitez du reste de la soirée pour vous amuser, nous voulions simplement dire la nouvelle à tout le monde en même temps, mais nous ne quitterons pas avant encore un mois, donc nous aurons tout le loisir de vous dire au revoir avant cela, conclut Daphnée en regagnant la table d'honneur où Pansy l'attendait, Draco debout à ses côtés dont le regard allait de l'une à l'autre avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

Daphnée s'assit auprès de Pansy et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Merci, murmura sa nouvelle épouse.

-Je t'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas en faire tout un plat, répondit Daphnée. C'est fait maintenant et ils seront tous bientôt à moitié saouls et ne penseront qu'à danser et non pas à notre départ.

-Merci.

-Tu te répètes, ça ne te ressemble pas, se moqua Daphnée.

-C'est toi qui me fait perdre la tête.

La blonde ne manqua pas de lever les yeux au ciel, mais Pansy lui vola un baiser, puis un autre qui s'approfondit, cette fois.

-Les États-Unis! dit soudain Draco qui était toujours debout à la droite de Pansy, comme s'il venait tout juste de reprendre conscience.

Pansy mit fin avec regret au baiser et se tourna vers son ami avec réticence. Elle ne l'avait pas mis au courant à l'avance, puisqu'elles avaient décidé, d'un commun accord, qu'elles n'en parleraient à personne avant ce soir. Elle sentit néanmoins le poids désagréable de la culpabilité s'installer dans son ventre. Draco et elle s'étaient toujours tout dit et garder cette information secrète lui avait pesé, même si elles n'avaient su que la semaine dernière que Pansy avait été admise. La décision n'avait pas été longue à prendre suivant la lettre d'admission, Daphnée avait balayé du revers de la main les hésitations de sa petite-amie concernant le déménagement. Lorsqu'elle avait fait sa demande d'admission, elles avaient discuté de la possibilité de quitter l'Angleterre et la blonde avait alors accepté de la suivre.

En vérité, autant Pansy que Daphnée avaient envie de changer d'air pour diverses raisons. Le poids de son nom de famille et ce qui y était associé pesait lourd à Pansy et elle avait constaté que cela pourrait nuire ou même l'empêcher d'avoir une carrière dans ce qui la passionnait. Quant à Daphnée, s'éloigner de son père ne pourrait que lui être bénéfique.

Néanmoins, maintenant que le regard acier de son meilleur ami la scrutait ainsi avec tant de sérieux, elle se sentit bien moins sûre d'elle.

-Oui, répondit-elle, incertaine de ce qu'il ressentait, son masque fermement en place.

-En septembre.

-Oui, répéta-t-elle.

Et, contre toute attente, il l'enserra fortement dans ses bras, chose qu'il n'avait fait que deux ou trois fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient et ils jouaient déjà ensemble à l'âge de trois ans. Pansy figea un moment avant d'enlacer à son tour son ami, son frère, sous le regard encourageant, mais subjugué de Daphnée.

-Je suis tellement content pour toi, murmura Draco en relâchant lentement son étreinte. Mais terriblement triste pour moi.

Pansy le toisa avec un air faussement altier, trahi par son regard devenu soudainement brillant.

-Tu vas t'en remettre, Malfoy.

Il lui adressa un demi-sourire.

-Sans aucun doute, répondit-il en essayant d'employer le même ton, mais en échouant lamentablement, parce que l'émotion lui montait à la gorge. T'as pas fini d'entendre parler de moi, j'espère que vous reviendrez en Angleterre souvent, après tout, ce serait dommage de perdre toute votre civilité à force d'être en contact avec ces rustres d'américains.

Daphnée secoua la tête devant ce petit jeu qui se jouait entre son épouse et son ami. Elle s'y était habituée au fil des années même si elle ne le comprenait pas vraiment.

-L'appartement que nous avons loué comporte une chambre d'amis, suggéra Daphnée en acceptant à son tour l'accolade de Draco qui fut plus brève, cette fois.

-Que j'aille séjourner dans un pays où ils ne sont même pas capables de servir une tasse de thé plus ou moins potable? se moqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil. C'est Astoria qui doit être enchantée à l'idée de venir vous y visiter, maintenant que j'y pense.

-En fait… commença Daphnée.

-Astoria a décidé de venir avec nous, compléta Pansy en faisant comme si cette nouvelle la minait au plus haut point. Comme elle a terminé ses études à Poudlard cette année, elle a fait une demande d'admission elle aussi à Harvard et a été admise en études littéraires.

Les yeux de Draco s'agrandirent à cette nouvelle.

-Cette fois, c'est bien vrai, entre ton mariage avec Pansy, votre déménagement, les études de ton épouse dans une université moldue et cette nouvelle, tu vas achever ton père, rit Draco. Est-ce que tout cela fait partie d'une stratégie pour hériter plus vite de sa fortune? Tu es une serpentard après tout, on a tôt fait de l'oublier, parfois. Par ailleurs, j'ai entendu dire que le coût de la vie à Boston est plutôt élevé donc ça pourrait avoir un certain sens.

Daphnée se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Nous attendons un autre jour que celui de notre mariage pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, précisa Pansy.

-Une sage décision, conclut le blond, sachant quel genre de dispute cela créerait sans doute.

Draco sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule et se retourna pour voir que Harry se tenait derrière lui. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il admira une nouvelle fois son petit ami dans sa tenue de soirée. Harry ne manqua pas de capter son regard et serra doucement la main qu'il avait posée sur lui en lui adressant un clin d'œil avant de se pencher vers les deux nouvelles mariées.

-Quelqu'un m'a dit de vous dire que… c'était le moment, chuchota—t-il d'une manière plus ou moins cryptique.

Si Draco ne comprit pas de quoi il était question, l'air sombre qui s'étala sur le visage de Pansy ne fit rien pour l'orienter, d'autant plus que le visage de Daphnée, lui, s'éclaira.

-Ah non, laissa échapper Pansy dans un souffle à peine perceptible, ce qui ne manqua pas d'intriguer davantage son ami.

L'instant suivant, Daphnée se levait et la prenait par la main pour l'inviter ou plutôt la forcer à la suivre. Lorsque les premières notes de musique envahirent la tente, Draco comprit et un sourire particulièrement vil prit possession de son visage.

La première danse.

Pansy avait toujours eu horreur de danser, tout le contraire de Daphnée, encore une fois et comme sur bien des choses. Il était amusant de constater à quel point Pansy et lui-même avaient su choisir des compagnons qui étaient, à bien des égards, leur opposé. Harry et lui regagnèrent leur table et s'y assirent. Draco posa une main sur sa cuisse, en réponse, le brun mit sa main sur la sienne. Elle était chaude.

Draco ne détacha pas son regard de ses deux amies qui se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'au centre de la piste de danse sous les encouragements des invités. Si Pansy jeta dans un premier temps une multitude de regards assassins autour d'elle, bien vite, elle n'eut yeux que pour son épouse.

Près d'eux, Hermione et Ron regardaient le couple danser en discutant à voix basse entre eux. Le bras de Ron entourant affectueusement les épaules de son amoureuse, splendide dans sa robe violette, ses cheveux remontés dans un chignon lâche duquel s'échappait quelques mèches folles. Draco remarqua qu'Astoria et le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait et qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré auparavant avaient quitté leur table.

Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, autant il peinait à supporter la plus jeune sœur Greengrass, autant son cavalier lui avait paru insipide et insupportable après les regards lourds qu'il avait adressé à Harry et à lui-même durant le repas. Draco s'était demandé si c'était parce qu'ils étaient deux hommes. Ce qui aurait été plutôt ironique puisqu'il s'agissait d'un mariage entre deux femmes. Même si, stupidement, certains hommes étaient uniquement dérangés par les couples composés de deux hommes tandis que leur équivalent féminin ne les dérangeait pas ou pire, les excitait.

Si ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient deux hommes, dans ce cas, il devait en être la cause. Certaines personnes ne croyaient toujours pas que Draco avait réellement joué les espions pendant la guerre et aurait voulu qu'il soit enfermé à Azkaban avec son père. Ces gens désapprouvaient la relation qu'il entretenait avec le Sauveur du monde sorcier et certains allaient même jusqu'à dire que Draco avait ensorcelé par un moyen ou par un autre le Survivant.

Qu'importe dans laquelle de ces catégories le cavalier d'Astoria se trouvait, Draco était ravi qu'il ne les ait pas graciés plus longtemps de sa présence. Il trouvait tout de même curieux que la petite-sœur de Daphnée eut demandé à un tel imbécile de l'accompagner, ce n'était pas du tout son genre, bien au contraire, elle était ouverte et souvent trop au goût de son père. Peut-être l'avait-elle invité sans trop le connaître, ne se doutant pas qu'il se comporterait de la sorte. Il ne pouvait que l'espérer.

La main de Harry se resserra autour de la sienne et il se tourna vers lui pour constater que l'autre le regardait déjà. Naturellement, leurs lèvres trouvèrent leur chemin les unes vers les autres, se joignant en un baiser doux et remplit d'émotion.

Les choses semblaient être revenues presque à la normale entre eux depuis peu, à quelques choses près. Harry s'ouvrait de plus en plus et son état semblait s'être stabilisé dans les trois dernières semaines. Son humeur était plus égale et il avait appris à avertir Draco lorsqu'il se sentait moins bien, ainsi, ce dernier ne se sentait pas attaqué ou rejeté si Harry était plus à fleur de peau cette journée-là. Et, même si Harry avait pardonné à Draco ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là à Paris depuis un moment déjà, Draco, lui, s'était presque entièrement pardonné lui aussi cette fuite, sachant qu'il ne referait jamais cette erreur.

La médication de Harry semblait bien fonctionner, mais elle avait aussi ses désavantages, même si Draco n'osait pas s'en plaindre. En fait, depuis que Harry la prenait, il avait noté une forte baisse de leurs moments intimes. Pour être vraiment honnête, Draco pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main les moments où ils avaient fait l'amour dans les derniers deux mois. Et ces fois avaient presque toutes été initiées par lui. Il avait d'abord cru que ce n'était que passager, ne soulevant pas le sujet, se disant que c'était normal après ce qu'il avait vécu, après leurs disputes, aussi. Mais plus le temps passait, plus cela soulevait des questions et il devait bien l'avouer, des inquiétudes, chez lui. Il n'en avait pas parlé à Harry, craignant à la fois sa réponse, mais surtout, craignant que cela ne crée une autre dispute entre eux.

Eux qui avaient toujours eu une sexualité plutôt active, Draco se sentait de plus en plus frustré, même s'il se sentait infiniment mal de se l'avouer. Il n'avait de cesse de se répéter de laisser du temps à son amant, que cela allait revenir, mais une voix s'élevait de plus en plus souvent en lui, lui répétant que si Harry n'avait plus envie de lui, c'était peut-être, aussi, de sa faute et qu'il ne le trouvait peut-être plus attirant.

Ce genre de chose était apparemment commun dans les couples qui sont ensemble depuis un moment. Et pourtant, Draco, lui, avait toujours envie de Harry, autant qu'avant. Et ce n'était pas seulement une question de sexe, il avait aussi envie, besoin de le retrouver, de se rapprocher de lui, de se sentir aimé, rassuré de cette façon. Il avait tenté de dissimuler combien cette histoire avec son père le minait, se disant que Harry vivait déjà suffisamment de choses, mais la vérité, c'était qu'il avait besoin du support et de la présence de son amoureux, comme il en avait toujours eu besoin.

-Je t'aime, murmura Harry à son oreille comme s'il venait de lire dans ses pensées, le faisant frissonner malgré lui.

-Je t'aime aussi, dit Draco en sentant une sorte de trémolo traverser sa voix, ce maudit mariage semblait réveiller sa vulnérabilité.

-Je pensais… souffla Harry encore tout près de son oreille, frôlant son lobe de ses lèvres, qu'on pourrait profiter de la soirée encore un moment, danser, puis qu'on pourrait se retirer dans notre chambre…

Il s'interrompit et Draco réalisa qu'il s'était tendu, le cœur battant plus rapidement, le désir se distillant doucement au creux de son ventre.

-Oui? encouragea-t-il pour que l'autre continu.

-On pourrait admirer la vue de notre balcon donnant sur l'océan, dit Harry en glissant sa main sur la cuisse de son amoureux qui trembla.

Il trembla de peur que ce moment s'interrompe, que finalement, Harry le rejette. Il trembla d'envie, aussi. Il trembla comme la première fois où l'ancien gryffondor l'avait touché, ce soir-là dans la bibliothèque, un frôlement plus qu'autre chose, de sa main sur son épaule et qui pourtant l'avait secoué tout entier. Il trembla comme à toutes les fois où ils faisaient l'amour, quand les yeux verts se posaient sur lui, qu'il avait la certitude que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve et qu'il était aimé tout comme il aimait lui aussi. Il trembla de crainte de le perdre, de peur que ces mains ne se posent plus sur lui, de l'horreur de les imaginer sur quelqu'un d'autre.

-Et ensuite? murmura le blond, la voix étouffée.

-Ensuite, je me presserais contre ton dos, puis je t'embrasserais le cou, les épaules, le dos.

Il pouvait les sentir, ces baisers contre sa peau. Humides, chaudes et puis frais dès que les lèvres s'écarteraient. Certains le chatouilleraient, lui enverraient un frisson dans le corps en entier, d'autres le feraient soupirer, se coller contre lui impudiquement, rendre les armes.

-Et tes mains? demanda-t-il si bas qu'il se demanda si son amant pouvait l'entendre.

-Elles déboutonneraient ta robe et te la retireraient, ensuite elles glisseraient sous ta chemise, caressant ta peau brûlante en comparaison avec la fraîcheur de la nuit…

-Et s'il fait trop froid? demanda Draco alors que son souffle s'accélérait.

-Il ne fera pas trop froid, je serai là pour te réchauffer.

La main sur sa cuisse se mit à le caresser, remontant lentement le long de sa cuisse, en une douce torture.

-Et ta robe de soirée?

-Elle va bientôt rejoindre la tienne par terre.

Draco fit une moue.

-Par terre?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en riant.

-D'accord, pas par terre, sur la chaise, près de la porte.

Son amant acquiesça lentement.

-Et après?

-Et après… tu verras bien tout à l'heure, interrompit Harry en se levant soudainement, retirant sa main du même geste.

Draco écarquilla les yeux, outré. Dévisageant son petit-ami comme s'il peinait à le reconnaître. Venait-il vraiment d'oser faire ça? Et qu'était-il censé faire maintenant, se demanda-t-il en baissant les yeux vers l'érection qui déformait son pantalon.

-Tu es cruel, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et c'est ainsi que tu m'aimes, allez, viens danser avec moi.

-Ainsi? dit Draco en désignant son entre-jambe.

-Si tu danses suffisamment près de moi, personne ne verra rien.

Draco secoua la tête, peinant à croire que le brun venait vraiment de dire ça.

De l'autre côté de la tente, Narcissa était assise aux côtés du père de Daphnée. Elle faisait mine de l'écouter attentivement alors qu'il entamait son énième verre de whisky pur-feu en revenant encore et encore sur la nouvelle qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, soit le déménagement de Pansy et de Daphnée. Teddy était lové contre Narcissa, sa tête dodelinant de la fatigue d'avoir passé la journée à courir partout avec les cousins et cousines de Daphnée et d'avoir été admiré et sollicité par la moitié des invités qui le trouvaient tout bonnement adorable. À juste titre, pensait Narcissa en caressant doucement le dos de l'enfant.

Narcissa se dit d'ailleurs qu'elle irait bientôt le coucher dans la chambre qu'elle partagerait avec lui. Ayant proposé à Draco de laisser Harry et lui profiter de la soirée et de leur chambre, à la grande surprise, mais surtout à la grande gêne de ce dernier. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit c'est qu'elle avait trop peu l'occasion de passer de longs moments avec Teddy et que cela lui faisait plaisir d'avoir la compagnie de l'enfant qui lui vouait une profonde affection.

-Je vous plains, ma chère, de vous retrouver à devoir vous occuper d'un enfant à votre âge, fit remarquer monsieur Greengrass en désignant Teddy du menton. D'autant plus que ce n'est pas comme s'il était véritablement votre petit-fils.

-Mais vous vous trompez, _mon cher_ , répliqua aussitôt Narcissa en imitant l'expression employée par son interlocuteur, du fiel plein la voix, il s'agit bel et bien de mon petit-fils puisque ses parents sont assis à cette table, là-bas, et, qu'à moins que je ne me trompe grossièrement, celui qui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à mon mari, est mon fils.

L'homme assis à ses côtés la regarda comme s'il pensait qu'elle avait perdu la tête, mais il se retint de tout commentaire. Narcissa se tourna vers sa voisine de table, espérant couper court à toute conversation avec l'imbuvable père de la mariée alors que ce dernier commandait de nouveau à un serveur qui passait par-là, un whisky. Son regard se porta vers la piste de danse où Pansy et Daphnée dansaient ensemble en se souriant mutuellement et elle sourit elle aussi sans s'en rendre compte. Elle vit aussi Draco entraîner son amoureux sur la piste de danse et ce dernier l'enlacer avec maladresse alors que Draco lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

À une certaine époque, elle aurait, elle aussi, foulée la piste de danse avec joie. Lucius avait toujours été un fin danseur et lors des réceptions, les épouses des autres s'étaient toujours empressées de lui demander d'être leur cavalier le temps d'une chanson, puisque leurs propres maris étaient la plupart du temps des danseurs malhabiles et lourdauds. Bien que Lucius accordât certaines danses à ces femmes, il concentrait ses attentions envers la sienne, n'ayant de yeux que pour elle. Narcissa se souvenait d'un temps, tellement lointaine, lui semblait-il, où le regard possessif de son époux sur elle suffisait à la faire chavirer, son cœur battant la chamade alors que ses joues se teintaient de rouge et qu'un désir beaucoup plus profond que celui d'une simple danse la secouait de part en part.

Mais cette époque était depuis longtemps révolue et maintenant elle préférait regarder les plus jeunes s'amuser. D'autant plus qu'elle refusait de déplacer Teddy qui, elle en était presque sûr, était tombé endormi.

Malheureusement, sa voisine de table, qui était une tante de Daphnée fut entraînée à son tour sur la piste de danse. Bien vite, comme attendant ce moment, monsieur Greengrass se remit à lui parler, se plaignant encore et encore de tout ce qui pouvait concerner de près ou de loin le déménagement de sa fille.

-Je n'ai aucun doute que c'est cette Pansy qui est derrière toute cette idée! Après tout, c'est elle qui a choisi de partir étudier là-bas, il prononça ce dernier mot avec une moue de dégoût sur les lèvres. Ce n'est certainement pas ma Daphnée qui aurait choisi de partir ainsi, mais l'autre la contrôle depuis toujours, c'est moi qui vous le dit.

Narcissa fronça aussitôt les sourcils. Elle avait toujours été proche de l'amie d'enfance de son fils puisqu'elle la connaissait depuis toujours et qu'elle avait passé un nombre incalculable de journée et même de nuits au manoir avec Draco. Narcissa avait d'ailleurs longtemps cru qu'ils finiraient ensemble avant qu'elle ne réalise que ni Pansy ni Draco n'avaient d'intérêt pour l'autre sexe.

Et puis, après la mort des parents de Pansy durant la bataille de Poudlard alors qu'ils se battaient tous deux du côté du Seigneur des ténèbres, Narcissa avait accueilli Pansy au manoir durant l'été. Elles s'étaient encore davantage rapprochées durant cette période. C'est à ce moment que Narcissa avait pu rencontrer son amoureuse, Daphnée. Narcissa connaissait bien la famille Greengrass puisqu'avant la guerre, ils fréquentaient les mêmes sphères de la haute-société sorcière. Elle se souvenait même avoir déjà vu Daphnée et sa petite sœur dans un évènement social bien des années auparavant, alors qu'elles n'étaient que de fillettes.

Elle se rappelait encore de la manière dont Draco lui avait annoncé avec un regard remplit de défiance que Daphnée était la petite-amie de Pansy, guettant la moindre de ses réactions, prêt à y réagir avec toute la répartie dont il était capable. Il lui avait annoncé quelques jours plus tôt sa propre relation avec Harry Potter, lui disant du même souffle que si elle s'y opposait, il quitterait le manoir sur le champ.

Mais rien de cela ne fut nécessaire et aucun drame n'éclata ce jour-là. La guerre venait de se terminer, Lucius était incarcéré et elle, assignée à résidence en attendant l'issue de l'enquête la concernant. Elle était soulagée d'avoir retrouvée son fils sain et sauf et encore plus d'apprendre qu'il avait non seulement fait preuve du courage qui lui avait toujours fait défaut de refuser de suivre le Seigneur des ténèbres, mais qu'en plus, il s'était battu aux côtés de l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle apprendrait plus tard, avec un mélange d'horreur et de fierté, qu'il avait rejoint les rangs de cette organisation au cours de sa sixième année et qu'il avait joué un rôle d'espion pendant tout ce temps, au péril de sa vie.

Et donc, lorsque le père de Daphnée parla en termes aussi peu flatteurs de Pansy, cela réveilla en elle une férocité qu'elle avait cru enfouit depuis longtemps en elle.

-« Cette Pansy » comme vous dites, est une jeune femme incroyable que je considère, soit-dit en passant, comme ma propre fille. Votre fille est chanceuse de l'avoir dans sa vie, même si l'inverse est aussi vrai et je ne vous laisserai pas parler d'elle de la sorte le jour de leur mariage et ni jamais d'ailleurs! Alors, je vous prierais de changer de sujet de conversation puisque cela fait plus d'une heure que vous me rabâcher les oreilles au sujet de ce déménagement alors qu'à vous entendre, je les comprends de vouloir déménager le plus loin possible de vous! claqua Narcissa de son ton le plus hautain.

Teddy se réveilla à ces mots et chigna un peu. Le visage de monsieur Greengrass vira au rouge et il se mit à respirer plus rapidement, l'esprit embrumé par tout le vin et le whisky pur-feu qu'il avait consommé au cours des dernières heures. Il se redressa en la foudroyant de ses yeux teintés de rouge à cause de l'alcool en prenant une inspiration qui ressemblait davantage à un étouffement, le col de sa chemise et sa cravate semblant l'empêcher de respirer convenablement.

-Vous êtes très mal placé pour me faire la morale après le rôle qu'a joué votre famille durant la guerre…

-Je ne laisserai pas ma famille et moi-même être insultés plus longtemps, le coupa-t-elle en se levant, décidant que c'était l'heure d'aller coucher Teddy et que si elle restait une minute de plus en cette compagnie, elle lui jetterait un sort.

-Le fait que votre fils écarte les cuisses pour le Sauveur du monde sorcier ne change absolument rien au fait que vous devriez tous être à Azkaban! cracha l'homme comme si elle ne l'avait jamais interrompu.

-Comment osez-vous! se retint de crier Narcissa en se levant, prenant Teddy dans ses bras, offusquée non seulement par ses propos que par le fait qu'ils les aient prononcés devant un enfant.

Au même moment, comme s'ils avaient vu la situation dégénérée de plus loin, Harry et Draco furent à ses côtés.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? demanda d'un ton sec Draco, fronçant les sourcils en direction de l'homme au teint violacée qui dévisageait sa mère avec agressivité.

-Le père de la mariée semble avoir trop bu, répondit Narcissa dédaigneusement, serrant davantage Teddy contre elle et s'éloignant de quelques pas, suivi par Harry.

-Je vais aller le reconduire à sa chambre, indiqua Draco à son petit-ami en agrippant monsieur Greengrass par le coude.

Harry acquiesça non sans jeter un regard sévère à l'homme.

-Lâchez-moi, espèce de…

-Je vous invite fortement à ne pas finir cette phrase si vous ne voulez pas que je vous stupéfixe ici et maintenant et qu'ensuite je vous fasse léviter jusqu'à votre chambre et que je vous laisse dans cet état jusqu'à demain. Croyez-moi, je n'hésiterai pas à le faire. Je ne vous laisserai certainement pas gâcher le mariage de mes deux meilleures amies, le coupa Draco en l'entraînant vers l'hôtel en amont, adressant des sourires faux aux gens qu'ils croisaient.

Restés à la réception, Narcissa et Harry regardèrent Draco et monsieur Greengrass partir en direction du château majestueux. Harry se tourna vers la mère de son petit-ami. Elle semblait encore secouée.

-Il n'a pas été trop désagréable? demanda-t-il pour combler le silence entre eux.

-Exécrable, répondit-elle, mais ma grand-mère disait toujours qu'un mariage n'est considéré un succès que s'il cause au moins deux bagarres et un divorce.

-Votre grand-mère était sans doute une personne…fascinante.

-Oh, absolument, répondit-elle, une lueur dans les yeux que Harry aurait qualifié de moqueuse chez n'importe qui d'autre sauf chez elle, car il ne pouvait imaginer que c'était le genre d'émotion dont elle était capable.

Le silence se réinstalla entre eux et Harry se demanda si Draco reviendrait bientôt, dire qu'il n'était pas à l'aise avec sa mère était un euphémisme.

-Si vous ne voulez plus garder Teddy cette nuit, ça ne pose pas de problème, je peux le prendre, suggéra Harry en voyant Narcissa réprimer un bâillement.

Elle le dévisagea d'un air soudain sévère.

-Doutez-vous de ma capacité à prendre soin d'un enfant pour une nuit? Sachez que c'est moi qui ait élevé Draco et à ce que je sache, il se porte très bien aujourd'hui.

-Non! Non. C'est seulement, si c'était trop fatiguant…

-Je suis en mesure de juger de ce qui est trop fatiguant pour moi et prendre soin de mon petit-fils n'entre pas dans cette catégorie.

Il s'apprêta à répondre quelque chose de l'ordre d'une excuse lorsque les mots qu'elle avait prononcés se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau et il se tut. Il était absolument certain que c'était la première fois qu'elle appelait Teddy son « petit-fils », du moins, devant lui.

-Attention, à force de rester la bouche grande ouverte de la sorte, vous allez finir par avaler des doxies, lui fit-elle remarquer et cette fois il était presque certain de percevoir l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres. Bon, j'ai assez vécu d'émotions pour cette soirée et je pense que Teddy aussi. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, Harry, et vous direz à Draco que je lui souhaite la même chose lorsque vous le verrez, ajouta-t-elle et, à son plus grand choc, elle lui embrassa la joue.

Il fut si surpris qu'il en oublia presque d'embrasser Teddy et de lui souhaiter à lui aussi une bonne nuit. Lorsque Draco revint, il avait sûrement encore un air estomaqué sur le visage puisque son petit-ami le dévisagea en souriant avec curiosité.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Je ne veux pas t'alarmer, mais il est possible que quelqu'un ayant pris du polynectar personnifie ta mère ou alors qu'elle soit soumis à l'Imperium, répondit Harry, faussement sérieux.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

-Tu ne me croiras jamais.

* * *

Harry et Draco regagnèrent finalement leur chambre plus tard qu'ils ne l'avaient prévu, après avoir dansé tout leur saoul avec leurs amis. Harry ne pouvait qu'admirer la facilité avec laquelle son petit-ami se mouvait sur la piste de danse et la grâce dont été empreinte ses mouvements. Le contraste entre Ron et lui était des plus marqué.

Après avoir félicité de nouveau les mariées et salués les invités qu'ils connaissaient plus intimement, ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre aux petites heures du matin.

Harry n'avait pas pris d'alcool, puisque cela n'était pas recommandé avec sa médication, mais il avait invité Draco à boire s'il en avait envie et à ne pas se priver pour lui. Le blond titubait donc quelque peu alors qu'ils pénétrèrent dans leur chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit en poussant un soupir de bien-être. Après avoir vidé sa vessie, Harry le rejoignit sur le grand lit, ayant déjà enlevé son veston et ses chaussures, il entreprit d'aider Draco à en faire de même.

-C'était vraiment un beau mariage, dit le blond alors que son petit-ami déboutonnait habilement sa chemise, lui embrassant la clavicule et l'épaule au passage, en la lui retirant.

-Hmmm, oui, murmura son petit-ami en détachant le pantalon de Draco, le laissant uniquement en sous-vêtement alors que lui était encore presque entièrement habillé.

Harry surplombait son amant, une jambe de chaque côté de lui et il se pencha doucement pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres. Draco y répondit d'abord mollement, sous l'effet de l'alcool, puis avec plus d'intensité en sentant une langue se glisser contre ses lèvres, puis dans sa bouche. Les mains de Harry se firent de plus en plus aventurières, l'une se glissant pernicieusement sur la bande élastique de son sous-vêtement. Draco poussa un soupir de contentement en sentant la main chaude empoigner son sexe.

-Tu portes trop de vêtements, dit-il entre deux baisers.

Harry se redressa et retira rapidement sa chemise.

-C'est mieux comme ça?

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas encore parfait, répondit l'ancien serpentard en désignant du regard son pantalon.

S'il avait cru quelques instants auparavant être trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit cette nuit, il se ravisa en voyant Harry retirer lentement son pantalon de soirée avant de poser sur lui des yeux si remplient de désir qu'il en frissonna de part en part. Parfois, il se disait que c'était ce regard qui l'avait séduit plus que tout autre chose.

En sentant Harry s'allonger de nouveau sur lui, il réalisa combien son petit-ami lui avait manqué, combien le contact de sa peau contre la sienne lui donnait envie de plus, de bien plus et à quel point il le désirait. Peut-être que les mêmes pensées traversèrent l'esprit du brun puisque leurs baisers se firent soudain plus profonds, plus ardents. Draco caressa le torse de son petit-ami, puis remonta jusqu'à sa chevelure en bataille qu'il avait toujours trouvé particulièrement sexy, approfondissant encore plus leur baiser, même si cela lui aurait paru impossible un instant auparavant. Harry se colla à lui, mais ce n'était pas encore assez pour le blond qui se mit à onduler contre lui.

La barbe naissante de Harry lui griffait le visage, mais il n'en avait cure, au contraire, il se délectait de sentir ce frottement contre ses lèvres, son menton et ses joues. Harry sentait bon, un mélange d'eau de Cologne et de quelque chose de mâle, cette odeur qui n'appartenait qu'à lui seul et qu'il reconnaîtrait entre toutes. Il poussa contre lui, voulant plus encore sentir ce poids sur lui, l'attirant à lui avec plus de force, l'agrippant de ses mains, se repaissant de la sensation d'être pris sous lui, à sa merci.

Il frémit en sentant la langue de Harry dans son cou, puis le long de sa clavicule. Il gémit lorsque son amant glissa une main dans son boxer, stimulant encore une fois son sexe qui demandait plus, encore plus. Il réprima une plainte quand Harry se redressa pour lui retirer son sous-vêtement, mais étouffa un hoquet lorsque les mains de son amoureux furent sur lui de nouveau. Encore plus entreprenantes qu'elles ne l'étaient quelques secondes plus tôt. Draco n'en pouvait déjà plus, entre l'alcool qu'il avait bu et l'abstinence des derniers mois, il pensa qu'il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de sentir son amant en lui de toute sa vie.

Il souleva les genoux et écarta les cuisses impudiquement en prenant le visage de Harry entre ses mains.

-Prépare-moi, mon amour, j'ai tellement envie de toi, tu ne peux pas savoir.

Harry avait les yeux voilés par le désir et entre l'affriolante position dans laquelle venait de se placer Draco et cette invitation tout aussi indécente, il ne sut ce qui l'excitât davantage. Le blond n'avait pas remarqué à quel endroit Harry avait placé la bouteille de lubrifiant avant qu'ils ne commencent cette délicieuse activité, mais elle se trouvait à présent entre les mains de Harry. Il se détendit en sentant un doigt se presser contre son intimité, puis la bouche de son amant l'aida à se relâcher complètement alors qu'elle parsemait son sexe de baiser avant de le prendre en entier.

-Oh, Harry…oui.

Le doigt du brun se mit à bouger lentement en lui et bientôt, il fut rejoint d'un deuxième. Draco força Harry à arrêter ses caresses buccales en l'agrippant doucement par les cheveux.

-Arrête, arrête ou je vais jouir avant même que tu ne sois en moi.

-Oh, et on ne voudrait surtout pas ça, sourit Harry en continuant à préparer son petit-ami, joignant à nouveau leurs bouches dans un baiser plus lent, mais profond, qui traduisait tout ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

-Harry… gémit Draco en sentant un troisième doigt le pénétrer. Je t'aime… Merlin que je t'aime.

-Tu m'as manqué, ça m'a manqué, répondit Harry en cherchant le point de plaisir en Draco en bougeant ses doigts. Tu es si beau, si désirable. Je n'ai pas voulu te négliger, je…

-Chut… tu es tout pardonné, mais je t'en prie, viens… je veux te sentir en moi, viens.

Puis Harry se redressa, abaissant à son tour son sous-vêtement et le jetant par terre, il se leva pour empoigner la bouteille de lubrifiant qui était tombée par terre durant leurs plus récentes activités.

Draco sentait un vide et un manque atroce depuis que Harry avait retiré ses doigts et il n'attendait qu'une chose, que son petit-ami enfouisse son sexe en lui et le complète à nouveau.

-Mon amour, viens… viens, appela-t-il en direction de son amant qui lui faisait dos, toujours debout au pied du lit.

Mais Harry ne bougeait pas.

-Harry?

Il vit son petit-ami se passer nerveusement une main dans les cheveux et il se leva à son tour, soudain inquiet.

-Harry, ça va? demanda-t-il en l'encerclant de ses bras par derrière.

Un sanglot traversa alors le corps de son amant. Il le força à se retourner.

-Je… je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, dit Harry sans le regarder. Tout allait bien, je…

Puis Draco comprit le problème ou plutôt, il le vit.

-Ça va, ce n'est pas grave, on est fatigué, c'est le genre de chose qui peut arriver, dit-il aussitôt, taisant les craintes qui naissaient en lui, celles qu'il avait depuis un moment déjà, cette vieille peur qu'un jour Harry se lasse de lui, qu'il ne le désire plus.

Harry serra la mâchoire, le visage défait.

-Non, ce n'est pas juste ce soir… c'est… Je… j'ai tellement envie de toi, je ne veux pas que tu penses que…

Draco secoua la tête en se rassoyant sur le lit, une main posée sur son avant-bras, tentant de l'attirer à lui pour qu'il revienne dans le lit, près de lui. Il s'en voulut de ce pesant de plus en plus pressant qu'il avait que son amant le rassure alors que ç'aurait dû être le contraire, que ça devait être à lui de le rassurer.

-Non, je sais. Ne t'en fais pas, allez, reviens dans le lit, répondit-il alors qu'au fond, il n'en savait rien.

Mais Harry détourna le regard, ne le rejoignant pas.

-Ce sont ces foutus potions! Depuis que je les prends, je ne suis presque plus capable de bander. Putain de merde! Je pensais que ça finirait par s'améliorer et ce soir, j'avais tellement envie que ça soit possible, je…

Il s'interrompit une seconde et Draco se demanda si c'était parce qu'il voulait se retenir de pleurer ou bien parce qu'il devait se retenir de tout casser.

-…je t'aime. Tu me manques. J'ai envie de te faire l'amour, si tu savais. Je ne pense qu'à ça, j'ai envie de toi, Dray.

Draco acquiesça comme s'il le savait, comme s'il n'y avait pas de doute pour lui, parce que c'était ce dont son amoureux avait besoin, mais, en lui, les émotions se bousculaient, la peur et le doute en tête.

-Chut, arrête. Arrête de t'en faire, viens te coucher avec moi, murmura le blond en l'entraînant vers le lit, toute trace de son propre désir envolé.

Harry finit par consentir à la demande de son amant. Ils s'étendirent sur le lit et Draco rabattit les draps sur eux, essayant d'enfouir au plus profond de lui ce qu'il ressentait, se disant qu'il devait être là pour Harry et rien d'autre.

-Je t'aime, dit Harry d'une manière qui résonnait davantage comme une prière que comme une déclaration d'amour.

-Je t'aime aussi. Maintenant, essayons de dormir et ne pense plus à tout ça. Ce n'est pas grave, répéta Draco en collant son torse contre le dos de son petit-ami et en l'enlaçant avec force, étouffant ses propres inquiétudes et ses déceptions dès qu'elles apparaissaient dans son esprit.

* * *

-Grand-mère.

Silence.

-Grand-mère?

Narcissa ouvrit lentement les yeux pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le visage souriant de Teddy.

-Tu es réveillée? demanda l'enfant en chuchotant aussi fort que s'il avait parlé normalement.

-Maintenant, oui. Tes parents ne t'ont jamais dit qu'il était impoli de réveiller les personnes âgées de la sorte?

Il haussa un sourcil dans une imitation parfait de Draco ce qui remua quelque chose en elle.

-Non, répondit-il, candide. Mais tu n'es pas une personne âgée.

Cette fois, elle rit doucement.

-Là, je reconnais bien le côté charmeur de mon fils.

Il rit à son tour.

-Papa dit toujours ça! On fait quoi? J'ai faim!

Elle jeta un regard vers l'horloge posée sur la table de chevet. Il était à peine six heures, nul doute que suite aux festivités de la veille qui avaient dû se terminer aux petites heures du matin, personne ne serait debout. Tant mieux, cela signifiait qu'ils auraient la paix.

-Faisons un brin de toilette, habillons-nous et allons voir ce qu'il y a pour le petit-déjeuner, avec un peu de chance, peut-être que nous verrons l'un de ces insipides invités étendu sur la pelouse, n'ayant pas su tenir l'alcool comme tous ces jeunes, aujourd'hui.

Teddy l'étudia du regard avec sérieux, puis, un sourire fendit son visage.

-Tu es drôle, grand-mère.

Elle le regarda d'un air très sérieux, cette fois.

-Surtout, ne le révèle jamais à personne.

Il sauta du lit en riant alors qu'elle le suivait, faisant mine de tenter de l'attraper. N'importe qui la connaissant et qui l'aurait vu à ce moment aurait cru être la proie d'hallucinations.

Narcissa avait vu juste, les couloirs et les diverses pièces de l'hôtel étaient complètement désertes, sauf pour le personnel qui les saluèrent lorsqu'ils les virent passer. À la grande déception de Teddy, ils ne virent aucun invité sur la pelouse garnissant le terrain du château.

Ils s'installèrent dans la salle à manger intérieure.

-…et là, Whoopsie a fait comme ça et papa a crié et daddy et moi on a bien ri! finit de raconter Teddy en portant un morceau de pomme à sa bouche.

Whoopsie Daisy, ou Whoopsie, pour faire plus court, était le nom du poney que lui avait offert Draco un peu plus tôt dans l'été et, depuis, c'était le sujet principal de conversation de l'enfant. Narcissa était présente lorsque Harry et Draco avaient présenté pour la première fois l'adorable poney gris à son nouveau propriétaire. L'enfant avait poussé un cri de joie et s'était précipité sur l'animal, enfouissant ses mains dans la crinière épaisse du poney qui avait levé la tête du tas de foin qu'il dévorait pour étudier avec curiosité le jeune garçon.

Ça avait tout pris pour que Teddy accepte de le laisser à l'écurie et renonce à le ramener au Square Grimmaurd avec eux. Si l'enfant accompagnait fréquemment Draco à l'écurie auparavant, maintenant, il refusait tout bonnement que l'homme s'y rende sans lui. Harry et Draco avaient été clairs avec lui en lui disant qu'il ne pouvait monter son poney que s'il obtenait leur permission au préalable et que comme c'était le sien, c'était à lui de le brosser et de s'assurer qu'il ne manquait de rien.

Draco s'était dit qu'il enseignerait lui-même à l'enfant à monter, mais il se heurta rapidement à deux problèmes. Tout d'abord, il manquait déjà de temps pour s'occuper de ses propres chevaux et pour les entraîner. Mais, surtout, il découvrit qu'il était presque impossible d'enseigner soi-même à son propre enfant et que ce dernier était beaucoup plus enclin à apprendre et écouter les consignes de n'importe qui plutôt que de son parent. Vaincu, il se résigna à engager une jeune instructeur travaillant dans une écurie de cours d'équitation située dans la région qui se déplaçait deux fois par semaine pour enseigner à Teddy.

L'enfant progressait bien et rapidement, mais ce n'était guère étonnant puisqu'il avait été élevé au sein des chevaux. Si le cœur de Narcissa se serrait parfois en voyant son fils enchaîner les obstacles sur des chevaux parfois un peu trop impétueux à son goût, elle comprit bien vite que ce n'était rien en comparaison de voir Teddy perdre l'équilibre ou pire, tomber de sa monture. Ce n'était arrivé qu'une seule fois et elle s'était aussitôt ruée dans la carrière, arrivant à l'enfant avant même l'instructeur qui était pourtant plus près de lui au départ. Mais Teddy s'était relevé, la mine sérieuse, et avait exigé de remonter. Harry, qui ne partageait pas la passion du cheval de son petit-ami et de Teddy, venait néanmoins souvent le voir lors de ses leçons et s'assoyait avec elle. Draco se moquait alors de leurs inquiétudes et plaisantait en disant qu'ils avaient au moins ce point en commun. Aucun des deux ne trouvaient cela amusant.

-J'aimerais que papa il accepte qu'on aille vivre au manoir, comme ça, je pourrais voir Whoopsie tous les jours, dit Teddy en continuant à dévorer, aurait-on dit, son propre poids en nourriture sous le regard fasciné de sa grand-mère.

Elle haussa un sourcil, se demandant s'il disait une telle chose simplement comme ça ou parce qu'il avait entendu une discussion à ce sujet entre ses tuteurs. Cela faisait des années que Narcissa tentait de convaincre Draco d'emménager avec Harry au manoir, mais il la rabrouait toujours en disant que ce n'était pas dans leurs projets à Harry et à lui. Et pourtant, Narcissa savait qu'il aimait la demeure familiale et qu'il y était attaché malgré ce qui s'y était passé durant la guerre. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il mettait tant de temps et de passion à la rénover et à la restaurer. Était-il possible qu'il eut changé d'idée?

-Est-ce que papa ou daddy ont parlé d'une telle chose? demanda-t-elle innocemment à l'enfant.

-Ouais, mais papa il ne veut pas.

Évidemment.

-Tu pourrais peut-être lui demander, suggéra-t-elle en se sentant mal d'utiliser son petit-fils pour arriver à ses fins, même si cela portait peu à conséquences.

-Tu penses qu'il va dire oui si je lui demande? répondit Teddy alors que, sans raison apparente, ses cheveux viraient au bleu.

-Je ne sais pas, il faudrait que tu lui poses la question pour savoir.

L'enfant hocha lentement la tête, comme s'il réfléchissait à ce que sa grand-mère venait de dire. Un couple que Narcissa ne connaissait pas pénétra dans la verrière où se trouvait la salle à manger. Les invités commençaient sans doute à se lever et ils partiraient ensuite.

-Ils sont où papa et daddy? demanda Teddy au bout d'un moment, après avoir repoussé son assiette le plus loin possible de lui, comme si ce qui lui avait apparu délicieux quelques instants auparavant lui soulevait maintenant le cœur.

-Encore couchés, sans doute.

-Oh. Pourquoi ils ont pas dormi avec nous?

-Parce qu'ils n'y avaient pas assez de place dans une seule chambre. Et parce qu'ils préfèrent dormir juste tous les deux.

-Comme à la maison.

Elle acquiesça. Au même moment, Hermione et Ron arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, l'air fatigué, mais content. En voyant Teddy, Hermione se dirigea vers lui et serra l'enfant dans ses bras, lui embrassant la joue, saluant poliment la mère de son ami. Ron en fit de même et Narcissa les invita naturellement à prendre place à leur table.

-Je ne vous pensais pas aussi lève-tôt, fit remarquer Narcissa à Ron en étudiant son air débraillé et ses cheveux en bataille, on eut dit qu'il venait de tomber de son lit.

Hermione sourit.

-En fait, nous partons en voyage aujourd'hui aux Pays-bas, alors nous devons quitter rapidement, notre portoloin nous attend pour midi à Londres.

-Moi qui croyait que c'était le mariage de Daphnée et Pansy hier et voilà que c'est vous qui partez en voyage de noces.

La jeune femme rit doucement.

-En fait, c'est pour mon stage, mais Ron a décidé de m'y accompagner et nous avons donc choisi de prolonger notre séjour.

Madame Malfoy hocha lentement la tête. Draco lui avait déjà dit qu'Hermione étudiait en droit. Ron s'excusa auprès d'elles en voyant le chariot sur lequel était posé le thé et le café, il leur demanda si elles désiraient quelque chose et se leva en posant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de sa petite-amie.

-C'est même pas comme ça qu'on fait les bébés! s'exclama Teddy en prenant l'air supérieur de celui qui détient une information que les autres n'ont pas.

Les trois adultes se tournèrent vers lui d'un même geste en haussa les sourcils.

-Quoi? dit Ron comme s'il n'était pas certain de ce que venait de dire l'enfant.

-C'est pas en donnant des bisous qu'on fait des bébés, c'est daddy qui l'a dit, puis de toute façon même s'ils font des bisous tout le temps avec papa, ils peuvent pas parce que ce sont des hommes, expliqua Teddy en fin connaisseur.

Un fou rire s'empara d'Hermione malgré elle et elle mit une main devant sa bouche pour le réprimer alors que Ron profita de ce moment pour s'éclipser chercher du café et du thé.

-C'est pas faux, Teddy, se contenta de dire Narcissa, le visage imperturbable.

À plus de cent kilomètres de là, un petit hibou rondouillet voletait entre les rues rapprochées d'un quartier tranquille de Londres, évitant au passage les lampadaires, les arbres et les cheminées. Deux corneilles se querellaient pour le contenu d'un sac à ordure répandu sur le pavé et il fit un détour pour passer loin d'eux, n'ayant aucune envie d'être mêlé à une quelconque querelle de si bon matin. Il faisait cette route tous les jours, portant entre ses serres l'exemplaire du jour de la Gazette du sorcier. Il se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la cuisine où habituellement on le laissait entrer et cogna contre la vitre avec son bec. Voyant que personne ne venait lui ouvrir, il cogna de nouveau, cette fois avec plus de vigueur, mais en vain. Renonçant bien vite à la poignée de friandises pour hibou qu'on lui offrait normalement, il laissa son paquet sur le bord de la fenêtre et s'envola, mécontent, d'un battement d'ailes particulièrement agressif.

Sur la une du journal on pouvait lire, en lettres majuscules : **DERNIÈRE HEURE** : LUCIUS MALFOY LIBÉRÉ : sa peine commuée, il la purgera au manoir familial.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Chers lecteurs,

TAM TAM TAM! Une fin exactement comme je les aime, j'espère qu'elle aura aussi su vous plaire. Un chapitre que j'ai eu particulièrement du plaisir à écrire. Tous mes personnages préférés y étaient, notamment Narcissa.

Merci de me lire, de me suivre et de commenter,

Harley


	11. Chapitre 11: L'accident

**Chapitre 11** : L'accident

-William m'a confirmé ce matin que le déménagement des chevaux sera terminé dès demain, heureusement que j'ai des contacts dans les écuries un peu partout en Angleterre. J'enverrai les poulinières chez un ami possédant un haras dans le Suffolk qui les gardera en pension avec son propre troupeau, mais Lolita, Blossom, Orphéo et Whoopsie seront en pension dans une écurie de concours juste à l'extérieur de Londres.

Narcissa posa la tasse de thé qu'elle tenait à la main juste une peu trop brusquement dans sa soucoupe, faisant tinter la porcelaine et trahissant par le fait même les émotions que cette situation suscitait en elle.

-Draco, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, le manoir t'appartient quoi qu'il en soit, tu n'as pas à… commença-t-elle.

-Mère, je vous l'ai déjà dit, il est hors de question que je remette les pieds au manoir tant qu'il y sera! coupa Draco sèchement.

Elle pinça les lèvres, refusant de laisser le ton de la conversation monter ou, du moins, n'y participant pas de son côté. Les fenêtres de la verrière permettaient de voir, en contre-bas, le cours d'équitation de Teddy auquel assistait Harry, les avant-bras appuyés sur le dessus de la clôture entourant la carrière. Un peu plus tôt, il avait demandé à Draco s'il désirait qu'il l'accompagne à l'intérieur suivant l'invitation de sa mère, sachant que, depuis l'annonce de la libération imminente de son père et de tout ce que cela avait engendré, la relation entre les deux était redevenue tendue. Draco avait refusé, lui disant qu'il n'allait pas lui imposer ça et que Teddy serait content qu'il assiste à son cours, mais, à présent, il aurait aimé avoir le soutien de son petit-ami.

Narcissa suivit le regard de son fils et une vague de tristesse passa en elle.

-J'imagine que je ne verrai plus Teddy aussi souvent ni toi non plus.

Draco se tourna vers elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Êtes-vous vraiment en train de vous servir de Teddy pour tenter de me manipuler? dit-il lentement, en secouant la tête comme s'il ne parvenait pas à le croire, alors qu'au contraire, il parvenait très bien à le croire.

Elle soupira.

-Non, je ne fais que dire les choses telles qu'elles sont.

Et elle le pensait. Elle voyait son fils et son petit-fils presque à tous les jours et maintenant, quand les verrait-elle? L'idée de ne plus voir l'enfant parcourir le terrain du manoir sur son poney ou de ne plus voir Draco alterner entre ses obligations à l'écurie et celles envers la réfection du manoir, traversant ce dernier de son pas décidé allait cruellement lui manquer. Mais elle ne l'exprima pas dans tant de mots.

-Vous n'aurez qu'à venir nous visiter à l'occasion.

-Ce ne sera pas pareil et tu le sais.

-Plus rien ne sera pareil, désormais, conclut Draco en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine comme s'il espérait que, par ce geste et ces paroles, il mettrait fin à cette conversation.

C'était mal connaître sa mère.

-Et le manoir?

-Vous n'aurez qu'à y voir.

-Le manoir t'appartient, désormais, c'est à toi d'y voir, trancha Narcissa en secouant légèrement la tête en signe de négation.

Après la guerre, une nouvelle loi avait été adoptée par le ministère de la magie statuant que les biens appartenant aux mangemorts condamnés seraient soit confisqués par le ministère et vendus pour que les fonds aillent à la reconstruction et aux familles des victimes, soit transférés à leurs héritiers pour autant que ces derniers ne fassent pas aussi l'objet d'une condamnation. Narcissa Malfoy s'était alors retrouvée propriétaire de tous les biens et actifs de son mari, une fois que les accusations qui portaient contre elle furent abandonnées. Mais, mis à part une partie de la fortune de son époux, elle transféra immédiatement le reste de la fortune la propriété du manoir et celle de l'appartement à Paris à Draco, tout comme les diverses actions que possédaient son mari dans de multiples entreprises.

Qu'importe le fait que Lucius Malfoy soit libéré, Draco conserverait la propriété de tout cela.

-De toute manière, il va sans doute détester tous les changements que j'y ai fait et vouloir tout remettre comme c'était avant et...

-Et en aucun cas il n'aura le loisir de le faire, le coupa sa mère d'un ton sans appel. Ne te méprends pas sur ce qui se passera à son retour, Draco. Ce ne sera jamais comme avant. Ton père vivra peut-être ici, mais j'ai déjà avisé Mimi de préparer l'aile Est du manoir pour Lucius et que, bien que je ne puisse l'empêcher de se promener librement en ces lieux, je l'invite fortement à demeurer dans les appartements qui lui seront réservés. Quoi que tu en penses, je n'ai jamais eu envie que ton père revienne ici, mais, comme tu le sais, cette décision ne me revient pas. Néanmoins, je dois la subir puisqu'un jour j'ai pris la décision d'épouser ton père et qu'ensuite, je n'ai pas eu la force de caractère de l'empêcher de faire les choix qui l'ont conduit jusqu'à Azkaban.

Draco ne put se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Alors, maintenant, vous choisissez de vous morfondre et d'être malheureuse pour vous punir de manière tordue d'avoir épousé cet homme? C'est ridicule! Vous pourriez partir, déménager, divorcer!

-Je ne quitterai pas ma maison, je suis ici chez moi, tout comme toi et tu sais très bien qu'il est hors de question que je divorce, ce n'est pas le genre de chose que des personnes de notre rang font. Je suis une Malfoy et je le resterai jusqu'à ma mort.

Draco secoua la tête, il en avait assez entendu. Si sa mère souhaitait tant être malheureuse, qui était-il pour l'en empêcher. Il avait envie de lui crier que ces limites qu'elle s'imposait à elle-même n'avaient de substance que dans son esprit, que de divorcer de Lucius Malfoy n'entacherait pas sa réputation auprès de la société sorcière ou Merlin seul savait quoi. Que ce serait fort probablement le contraire. Bien qu'il parvenait lentement à redorer leur nom, il savait bien que leur statut serait à jamais terni par les actes de son père.

Il ne comprenait pas sa mère. C'était comme s'ils vivaient dans deux univers différents, parfois. Et même s'il se souvenait, un jour, d'avoir vécu, lui aussi, dans cet autre univers, à une époque qui désormais lui semblait si lointaine, même si elle ne l'était pas réellement, elle lui était maintenant complètement étrangère et inconciliable avec sa vie actuelle.

Dans ces moments, il ne pouvait que penser à Harry et, d'une certaine manière, il l'enviait. Il aurait préféré, comme lui, être détaché de toutes ces futilités. Mais autant il tentait de couper les liens le maintenant en arrière, lui imposant des responsabilités et des devoirs qu'il aurait préféré qu'ils n'eussent jamais existés, autant il était incapable de le faire. Il aurait pu renoncer à tout cela, le manoir, la fortune, son nom, son statut, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il aimait penser que c'était en raison de sa mère, qu'il n'aurait jamais pu lui faire ça, mais il savait pertinemment que cela n'était pas l'entière vérité.

-Je ferais bien d'aller retrouver Harry et Teddy, dit Draco en se levant, se disant qu'ils n'avaient rien de plus à se dire s'ils ne désiraient pas que cela tourne au conflit.

-J'aurais voulu que les choses se déroulent autrement, répondit Narcissa sans se lever, comme si elle n'avait pas entendu ce que son fils venait de dire.

Il lissa son pantalon, ne sachant exactement à quoi elle référait, précisément. Il se dit que cette phrase devait s'appliquer à une foule de chose la concernant et que la vie de sa mère devait être ponctuée de tous ces regrets qui lui donnaient envie, aujourd'hui, d'expier en choisissant de souffrir. Il y avait tant de choses qu'elle devait souhaitée qu'elles se soient déroulées autrement. Elle aurait sans doute espéré que son mariage se déroule autrement, tout comme l'implication de son mari avec le Seigneur des ténèbres. Elle aurait certainement souhaité, également, après la première guerre, que les choses en demeurent là et que le Lord noir ne renaisse jamais. Peut-être aussi faisait-elle mention à la manière dont elle n'avait pas su protéger son fils unique de tout ceci, de la façon dont elle avait laissé Lucius risquer leurs vies. Ou alors, peut-être faisait-elle référence à la déchéance de leur nom, à l'incarcération de son mari. À la première? À la deuxième?

Il était peut-être aussi question de la libération de son père qui aurait lieu dans quelques jours ou peut-être de son retour au manoir ou encore du déménagement des chevaux? Peut-être aussi que ce n'était rien de toute cela ou peut-être même de tout cela et bien plus. Pensait-elle à la relation qu'entretenait son fils avec Harry Potter, à l'enfant qu'ils élevaient ensemble? Ou alors, à la manière dont elle avait réagi à celle-ci, aux moments manqués avec eux, avec lui, par sa faute et qu'elle rattrapait maintenant, alors que tout semblait vouloir éclater?

Ou encore, peut-être pensait-elle à la vie qu'elle s'était un jour imaginée avoir. Son mari et son fils à ses côtés, au manoir, ce dernier marié à une jolie sorcière de sang-pur, leur héritier sur ses genoux, la copie identique de son père.

Que devait répondre Draco à cela? Que lui aussi aurait préféré que cela se passe autrement? Et lui, qu'aurait-il voulu changer? Certainement pas sa relation avec Harry et encore moins cet enfant qu'il considérait comme le sien et qui trottinait joyeusement sur son poney juste un peu plus loin. Ni d'avoir saisi la main que lui avait tendue le professeur Dumbledore ce soir-là, au milieu de sa sixième année, alors que son monde s'écroulait autour de lui. Il ne changerait pas non plus la douleur atroce de ce jour fatidique où le Seigneur des ténèbres avait à jamais défiguré son avant-bras, parce que c'est peut-être cette nuit-là qui l'avait ensuite poussé à changer de côté et bien des mois plus tard, à découvrir que l'amour de sa vie avait été juste sous son nez depuis toutes ces années, alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu de cette manière auparavant.

Peut-être aurait-il choisi de se mordre la langue plutôt que de laisser l'intolérance de son père et sa propre volonté de l'émuler le pousser à tenir les propos ignobles qu'il avait tenu jadis à ceux qui étaient maintenant ses amis, sa famille. Et s'il avait été trouvé Dumbledore plus tôt, s'il avait ouvert les yeux avant…

Mais à quoi bon regretter ce qu'il ne pouvait changer et peut-être que s'il changeait ne serait-ce que la plus infime partie de ce qui constituait jusqu'à présent sa vie, tout ce qu'il chérissait aujourd'hui lui filerait entre les doigts. Non. Les choses auraient pu être différentes, meilleures, sans doute, mais il ne regrettait rien.

-Des paroles vides de substance que celles-là, mère. Je reviendrai demain pour finaliser le déménagement des chevaux, bonne journée, mère, conclut Draco en quittant la pièce, laissant sa mère seule derrière lui.

Il traversa le parc rapidement et, en arrivant à la hauteur de Harry, il vit que le cours était terminé et que l'instructeur avait déjà quitté. Il entoura la taille de son petit-ami d'un bras en posant un baiser sur sa joue, Harry lui fit un doux sourire en réponse.

-Ça s'est bien passé? demanda-t-il.

Draco haussa les épaules.

-C'est sans importance. Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué?

-Lydia l'a fait passer un petit obstacle et j'ai bien failli mourir.

Le blond lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

-Je devine que si tu es encore en vie, c'est que tout a bien été?

-Tu devines bien.

Teddy s'approcha d'eux, les yeux pétillants et se mit à expliquer à Draco tout ce qu'il avait fait durant son cours. L'adulte l'écouta avec attention sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. Puis, l'enfant lui demanda s'il pouvait aller se promener sur le terrain avec Whoopsie, ce à quoi Draco acquiesça en lui disant qu'ils devaient cependant partir dans peu de temps. Près de l'écurie, William travaillait à déménager l'équipement de l'écurie dans une grande remorque dans laquelle pouvait aussi monter quatre chevaux et salua son employeur d'un signe de la main que lui retourna Draco.

-Ça doit faire de la peine à ta mère de voir les chevaux partir et de penser qu'elle ne te verra plus ici, dit Harry, mais il s'interrompit aussitôt en voyant le regard que lui lança son amoureux.

-Pas toi aussi! Elle vient à peu près de me tenir le même discours i peine cinq minutes, soupira—t-il.

Harry l'étudia un instant, sachant que derrière cette irritation se cachait quelque chose de plus profond.

-C'est normal que cela te fasse de la peine à toi aussi.

-Je n'ai pas de… mais il ne continua pas sa phrase, sachant qu'il était inutile de tenter de cacher ses émotions à l'homme qui le connaissait par cœur et qui avait su, il y avait plusieurs années, lire à travers lui tout aussi aisément alors qu'ils étaient encore des ennemis, à l'époque.

Mais il n'était pas certain que ce soit de la peine qu'il éprouvait. En fait, il n'aurait su identifier clairement l'émotion qui l'étouffait depuis l'annonce de la libération de son père, c'était plus comme un poids qui s'était installé sur sa poitrine et qui pesait de plus en plus, jour après jour, comme ces tortures anciennes durant lesquelles ont empilait des roches sur des victimes jusqu'à ce qu'elles parlent ou meurent étouffées.

-Elle pourrait toujours déménager, suggéra le brun en regardant Teddy sortir de la carrière sur son poney pour se diriger un peu plus loin dans le parc gazonné sur lequel était disposés des obstacles naturels ornés de fleurs et entourés de bosquets.

-C'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais elle m'a sorti la carte du capitaine ne voulant pas quitter le navire même quand celui-ci est en train de couler à pic, comme dans ce stupide film que tu m'as fait regarder un jour.

-Titanic et je me souviens que tu avais adoré, j'ai même cru voir une larme t'échapper vers la fin.

Draco haussa un sourcil en secouant lentement la tête en négation.

-Un effet de la lumière, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

-Si tu le dis, répondit Harry, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, sachant pourtant pertinemment que ce qu'il avait vu étaient bel et bien des larmes. Donc, elle ne déménagera pas.

-Non.

-Daddy regarde! cria Teddy d'un peu plus loin alors qu'il tirait sur les rênes de Whoopsie qui s'était approché d'un buisson pour en prendre une bouchée.

-Oui, je te vois, c'est bien! lui répondit Draco en le regardant brièvement.

L'enfant mit sa monture au trot, puis contourna le bassin qu'il avait fait creuser un an auparavant et dans lequel un obstacle plongeait et un autre en ressortait. Puis, le blond continua sa conversation avec Harry.

-Elle me dit qu'elle va lui demander de demeurer dans l'aile Est du manoir qu'elle a fait préparer pour lui, comme s'il allait s'empêcher de se promener librement chez lui! Je pense que ces trois années lui ont fait oublier comment il est. Dès qu'il serra revenu ici, il mettra tout à sa main, comme il l'a toujours fait et quoi qu'elle en dise, elle se retrouvera dans la même situation ou, du moins, presque la même situation qu'avant.

-Si c'est trop difficile pour elle, peut-être qu'elle changera d'avis quant au déménagement.

-Je ne pense pas, elle aime beaucoup trop souffrir et se regarder souffrir pour ça, répondit le blond en levant les yeux au ciel.

Harry n'avait pas besoin que Draco lui dise clairement que l'idée de voir sa mère malheureuse l'affectait grandement pour qu'il comprenne que c'est ce qui se cachait derrière son irritation envers elle. Malgré tous leurs conflits et leurs différences, il savait combien la mère et le fils s'aimaient profondément et que c'est cet amour qui avait permis à Draco de ne pas devenir la copie de son père en grandissant. Son petit-ami ne l'aurait jamais exprimé avec autant de mots, mais il s'inquiétait pour sa mère depuis l'annonce de la libération de son père. Il était profondément déçu qu'elle ait choisi de demeurer au manoir, sentant, par le fait même, qu'elle choisissait cet homme plutôt que lui, même si ce n'était pas le cas, mais Draco n'en démordait pas.

-Daddy! Daddy regarde! insista l'enfant de nouveau.

Draco lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, mais son attention était tournée vers Harry.

-Mais ce que je n'arrive pas à croire c'est que, malgré tout, il ait gagné, qu'après tout ce temps, après tout ce qu'il a fait, encore, il s'en sort. Ça n'a aucun sens... Et il faudrait que ma mère quitte le manoir, que je quitte le manoir juste parce qu'il est de retour? Ça devrait plutôt être lui qui devrait devoir s'en aller ailleurs et, de préférence, immensément loin, assez loin pour qu'on oublie qu'il existe! s'emporta Draco.

Harry acquiesça. Il trouvait aussi que c'était un fardeau injuste qu'imposait la justice à Narcissa et à Draco en assignant Lucius à résidence au manoir. Un manoir qui n'était plus sa propriété ni celle de son épouse, mais bien celle de Draco. Mais, d'un autre côté, où aurait-il pu aller sinon? Le patriarche de la famille Malfoy ne possédait plus rien depuis des années, ni biens ni amis. De plus, pour être totalement honnête, même s'il ne parlait pas de ses propres sentiments par rapport au retour de Lucius à Draco pour ne pas l'appesantir davantage, lui-même n'avait aucune envie de devoir traiter de près ou de loin avec le mangemort. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien des échanges qu'il avait eut avec cet homme cruel et méprisant et de l'emprise que ce dernier avait sur son petit-ami à une époque où l'emploi de ce terme pour le désigner était encore inimaginable.

Il ne craignait pas, comme Draco avec sa mère, que lorsqu'il reviendrait, son amoureux retomberait sous sa coupe. Néanmoins, il savait bien que la raison pour laquelle son petit-ami avait accepté de rejoindre l'Ordre en sixième année était, en grande partie, parce que Lucius était derrière les barreaux à ce moment-là et que loin du joug de son père, Draco s'était permis de réfléchir par lui-même. Non pas que son amant désirait réellement suivre Voldemort ou qu'il ne savait quel était le bon choix à faire, mais il n'aurait pas eu le courage de tenir tête à son père et de le trahir.

Harry se souvenait encore de l'été entre leur sixième année et la septième à laquelle seul Draco se rendrait entre eux deux et uniquement dans le but d'espionner ce qui se passait entre les murs de Poudlard. La nouvelle de l'évasion des mangemorts qui avaient été enfermés à Azkaban suivant les évènements du Département des mystères et dont Lucius Malfoy faisait partie leur était parvenue peu de temps après que Harry ait mis, à regret, un terme à leur relation, le temps de trouver et de détruire les horcruxes, ne voulant pas risquer la vie et la couverture de Draco si jamais leur relation, entièrement secrète, était révélée au grand jour.

Draco avait compris et accepté sa décision, même si cela lui coûtait de devoir tirer un trait sur ce qui s'était développé entre eux, craignant de ne jamais le revoir alors qu'il aurait souhaité l'inverse à peine quelques mois plus tôt. Leur amitié ayant évoluée plus rapidement qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu le soupçonner en quelque chose de plus intense, de plus ravageur, comme si entre eux, il ne pouvait exister de demi-mesures.

En apprenant l'évasion de Lucius, Harry avait honte de l'avouer, mais il avait eu peur. Peur que le retour de son père amoindrisse les convictions récentes de Draco et qu'il le perde tant comme allié que comme ce qu'il espérait qu'ils redeviennent s'ils gagnaient la guerre. Harry avait tourné et retourné entre ses doigts le gallion qu'ils avaient gardé pour communiquer entre eux en cas d'urgence. Le même qui avait servi à Draco à transmettre les ordres à Madame Rosmerta plus tôt dans l'année, lors de ses tentatives manquées de tuer Dumbledore. Il hésitait à lui envoyer un message, sachant que ce n'était pas une réelle urgence et que chaque communication entre eux, aussi secrète ou cryptique soit-elle, comportait son lot de risques.

Il avait décidé de ronger son frein, tentant de porter attention lors des rencontres de l'Ordre pour avoir des nouvelles du serpentard par la bande, n'osant pas poser trop de questions directement pour ne pas soulever de soupçons. Puis, quelques jours plus tard, il avait vu ses craintes confirmées lorsque Remus avait dit qu'ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles de Draco depuis l'évasion des mangemorts. Il n'avait pas fait son rapport hebdomadaire à l'Ordre. Harry avait sentit le sang quitter soudainement son visage, puis son cœur avait manqué un battement, la même impression que lorsqu'on s'imagine qu'il y a une marche supplémentaire dans un escalier et qu'on a ce sentiment de tomber. Hermione l'avait remarqué, mais ne lui en avait rien dit, elle ne le lui dirait que bien plus tard, lorsqu'enfin, sa relation avec Draco serait mise au jour. Elle lui dirait que c'est là qu'elle avait eu ses premiers doutes sur la nature de ce qui l'unissait au blond.

Qu'importe la prudence, ça avait été plus fort que lui et Harry avait envoyé un message à Draco. Le blond n'y avait pas répondu. Il lui en avait envoyé un autre le lendemain. Aucune réponse. Puis, n'y tenant plus, il avait fixé un rendez-vous au serpentard dans un parc du Londres moldu, lui disant qu'il serait sous polynectar. Contre toute attente, Draco s'y était rendu et s'il avait paru fatigué et dépassé durant toute sa sixième année, ce n'était rien en comparaison avec la vision qu'avait eu Harry devant lui ce jour-là. Le visage normalement pâle du jeune homme était livide, de profonds cernes creusés sous ses yeux qui avaient perdu l'éclat avec lequel ils brillaient normalement.

Draco s'était simplement avancé vers lui sans rien dire, le regardant comme s'il ne le voyait pas. Puis il s'était effondré dans ses bras, tant pis pour le risque d'être vu enlacé par un étranger, en apparence, dans ce parc. Harry l'avait pris contre lui avec force, respirant son odeur qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point elle lui avait manqué, son cœur se serra.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas répondu? Pourquoi tu ne donnes plus de nouvelles à l'Ordre? avait demandé Harry en le tenant toujours contre lui, comme si le lâcher signifiait qu'il disparaîtrait.

-Je n'ai pas pu donner de nouvelles à l'Ordre parce que j'étais surveillé et quant à toi… je… c'était trop dur, avait-il répondu, à mi-voix.

Harry n'avait pas eu besoin de demander davantage d'explications, il comprenait. Pour lui aussi c'était dur. De devoir ainsi renoncer à eux, au peu de bonheur qu'il avait connu depuis longtemps, à ce réconfort qu'il ressentait en sa présence, à ces bras, à ces lèvres, à ce corps qui se pressait contre le sien.

-Tu me manques, avait dit Harry, conscient que ses paroles n'aidaient en rien la situation, mais il les prononça sans réfléchir, parce que c'était la plus pure vérité et que tout son être le lui criait.

-Gagne cette putain de guerre. Juste… tue-le et qu'on en finisse, avait répondu Draco en se détachant à contre-cœur de lui, n'osant pas croiser son regard de peur de se voir incapable de lui dire au revoir.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, l'idée de lui dire de partir loin de tout cela avait traversé l'esprit de Harry. Savoir qu'il devrait retourner auprès de Voldemort au terme de cette rencontre qui ne pouvait s'éterniser lui était insoutenable. Mais jamais Draco n'accepterait, au contraire, il serait insulté et à raison qu'il ait suggéré une telle chose. Malgré tout ce que le blond pouvait penser de lui-même, Harry savait qu'il n'était pas un lâche et que jamais il n'abandonnerait sa mère et il espérait, qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas non plus.

C'est ce souvenir, ce Draco exténué, étant l'ombre de lui-même, qui revint en mémoire de Harry et c'est ce qu'il voulait éviter à son petit-ami, à présent. Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à dire qui aurait pu l'apaiser en cet instant, il devait se contenter d'être là, même s'il se sentait inutile.

Draco jeta un œil vers l'écurie.

-William, fais plutôt monter Blossom avant Orphéo, elle a davantage l'habitude et il la suivra, dit Draco en direction du palefrenier qui peinait à faire monter l'hongre dans la remorque, puis il continua. Et elle, elle croit vraiment qu'il mérite de sortir, elle…

-Est-ce vraiment ce qu'elle t'a dit? tenta de tempérer Harry en jetant un regard vers Teddy qui montait la colline un peu plus loin sur son poney désormais lancé au grand trot.

Il sut qu'il n'avait pas dit ce que son amoureux voulait entendre, car ce dernier lui jeta un regard torve.

-Non, mais c'est ce qu'elle pense! La seule raison qui fait qu'elle ne l'a pas dit, c'est qu'elle connaît trop bien la réaction que j'aurai si ces mots franchissent ses lèvres, rétorqua-t-il.

Harry leva doucement ses mains devant lui pour lui signifier qu'il ne voulait pas le mettre en colère.

-DADDY, REGARDE! insista cette fois l'enfant du haut de la bute.

-Teddy, par Merlin, une minute, je discute avec papa! s'impatienta le blond.

Il ne vit pas l'enfant descendre la colline aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait monté, lançant Whoopsie directement sur l'un des petits obstacles de cross qu'il avait sauté la semaine précédente en compagnie de son instructeur. Au même moment, William tentait une nouvelle fois de faire monter Orphéo dans la remorque, mais derrière Blossom. Le cheval mis ses antérieurs dans la remorque, puis il se cabra en se heurtant le dessus de la tête contre le plafond, ce qui le fit paniquer et piétiner bruyamment en tentant d'en sortir, attirant prestement l'attention de Draco et de Harry et de Whoopsie qui fit un brusque écart devant l'obstacle.

Instinctivement, comme s'il l'avait senti ou prévu, Draco détourna le regard de la remorque pour chercher Teddy et son poney des yeux. Il vit le poney arrêté près de l'un des obstacles de cross, les rênes traînant par terre, l'air énervé et son cœur cessa de battre pendant une seconde. La seconde suivante, il se trouvait au pied de l'obstacle, le seul indice lui permettant de savoir qu'il avait couru jusque-là et non transplané, tant il y était parvenu rapidement, était le rythme effréné de son cœur et de son souffle. Son corps se couvrit subitement de sueur alors que la panique s'immisçait en lui en voyant le corps inconscient de celui qui était comme son fils, étendu par terre. Non. Non. Non. Non.

Il se jeta par terre plus qu'il ne s'agenouilla près de lui, jetant aussitôt un sort de diagnostic de base à Teddy et portant une main à son visage. Il sentit le souffle chaud de Whoopsie près de son oreille, l'animal semblait aussi choqué que lui. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que tout le temps qu'il avait couru, il avait crié le nom de l'enfant, alertant du même coup Harry qui arriva à ses côtés seulement quelques instants plus tard.

-Appelles Ste-Mangouste! Il est inconscient! Je ne veux pas le bouger! cria Draco en direction de son petit-ami sans jamais détacher son regard de Teddy, il ne vit donc pas que ce dernier était complètement tétanisé et que c'est William qui, l'instant suivant, transplanait pour Ste-Mangouste.

Il ne vit pas non plus Narcissa qui avait assisté à toute la scène depuis la verrière du manoir, transplaner près d'eux.

Le reste se déroula très vite. Deux brancardiers de Ste-Mangouste apparurent moins de cinq minutes plus tard et prirent aussitôt l'enfant en charge, posant des questions aux parents sur ce qui s'était passé, puis leur demandant de les suivre à l'hôpital. Narcissa agrippa son fils et Harry par le bras, puis leur fit un transplanage d'assistance, craignant que, dans l'état où ils étaient tous deux, ils ne ratent leur coup. Et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour que l'un d'un soit désartibulé.

Un soulagement sans nom parcourut Draco lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital et qu'il entendit les pleurs désordonnés de Teddy au fond de l'étage vers lequel on les avait guidés. Il était conscient. Les trois adultes coururent plus qu'ils ne marchèrent jusqu'à le voir étendu, cette fois sur un lit, entouré d'un médicomage et de plusieurs infirmiers qui lui lançaient divers sorts de diagnostics. L'un des infirmiers se tourna vers la famille, leur indiquant de ne pas avancer davantage pour ne pas nuire à leur travail, mais ne leur demandant pas non plus de quitter la chambre. Ils avaient posé le casque de l'enfant sur une table voisine et Draco put voir que son pantalon et son t-shirt étaient tachés par le gazon et la terre, mais sinon, il n'avait pas de blessures apparentes.

Ce n'était qu'une mauvaise chute comme il en avait subi lui-même de nombreuses fois, tenta-t-il de se répéter. Mais il n'osait lever les yeux vers son petit-ami, se sentant horriblement responsable de la situation. Le souvenir de l'enfant qui l'appelait encore et encore un peu plus tôt, essayant de capter son attention à tout prix lui revint. S'il l'avait regardé comme il le demandait, s'il n'avait fait que lever les yeux, il lui aurait dit de ne pas franchir l'obstacle et Teddy ne serait pas étendu dans ce lit. Il avait envie de vomir.

-Daddy, appela de nouveau l'enfant en le voyant soudainement, le visage rempli de larmes.

Et cet appel fit écho aux appels précédents de l'enfant. Le fait que l'enfant le réclame lui plutôt qu'Harry, alors que tout ceci était de sa faute à lui, était insupportable et ne fit qu'amplifier sa culpabilité. Il s'avança vers l'enfant, mais l'infirmier lui fit signe de rester à sa place.

-Je suis là, mon chéri, je vais rester ici, ne t'en fais pas et papa et grand-mère aussi vont rester avec toi, dit Draco d'un ton se voulant calme, un sourire forcé sur les lèvres pour ne pas faire paniquer l'enfant davantage.

-Ça…ça fait mal! pleura l'enfant entre deux sanglots, maintenu couché par la jeune infirmière aux cheveux roux à sa droite.

Draco eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur et qu'on le broyait sous ses yeux en l'entendant. Une main se posa dans son dos, il savait que c'était Harry. Harry qui tentait de le soutenir, même si c'était de sa faute si leur fils était blessé. Il n'osa pas le regarder et cette main le brûlait presque à travers ses vêtements, mais il se força à l'accepter parce qu'il sentait que si elle cessait de le toucher, il s'effondrerait réellement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le médicomage se tourna vers eux. Teddy était allongé dans son lit, il était redevenu calme, même si quelques sanglots traversaient toujours son corps. Narcissa était près de lui et lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Le médicomage était jeune, trente ans tout au plus et Draco fut tenté de demander si quelqu'un avec plus d'expérience pouvait prendre soin de son enfant, mais il se retint.

-Vous êtes le père? demanda-t-il à Draco, sûrement parce que l'enfant arborait l'exacte même couleur de cheveux que ce dernier présentement.

-Je suis son tuteur-légal, ses parents sont décédés, intervint Harry sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

-Ah, d'accord. Donc, monsieur Potter, Teddy a été chanceux, il n'a qu'une très légère et minime commotion cérébrale, puisqu'il portait un casque, par contre, il s'est fracturé le radius du bras droit au niveau du poignet. Il ne nécessitera pas d'opération, mais devra porter un plâtre pour les quatre prochaines semaines, nous lui avons jeté un sort pour ressouder les os, mais comme il est en pleine croissance, il est préférable de laisser son corps finir le travail.

* * *

 _Draco,_

 _Je t'écris même si je me doute que tu n'ouvriras jamais cette lettre et qu'elle finira probablement au feu, peut-être est-ce qui serait préférable. Mais, si tu la lis, c'est certainement parce que tu as certaines questions auxquelles je n'ai jamais pu répondre vu mon incarcération. Si c'est le cas, les réponses sont ici._

 _J'ai reçu les lettres de ta mère et la Gazette du sorcier pendant ces trois dernières années. Je constate que, tout comme moi, tu finis de lier le nom des Black à celui des Malfoy, trois fois plutôt qu'une, puisque tu ne dois pas oublier que le sang des Black coule dans tes veines._

 _Je t'informe que j'ai demandé une audience devant la Commission des libérations conditionnelles qui se tiendra le 8 juin, mais ça, tu le sais certainement déjà. Si ma libération n'est pas accordée, j'aimerais au moins vous revoir une dernière fois._

 _Ton père, Lucius Malfoy_

Draco pinça les lèvres en étudiant l'écriture élégante de son père pour au moins la centième fois depuis qu'il s'était enfin décidé à lire cette foutue lettre. Contrairement à ce qu'elle prétendait, cette missive n'apportait aucune des réponses qu'elle promettait en son premier paragraphe, au contraire, elle était étrangement cryptique. Comme s'il avait craint que la lettre ne soit interceptée. Pourtant, elle ne renfermait rien de compromettant ou de bien utile et surtout, rien concernant l'attentat au ministère ou quoi que ce soit du genre.

Était-ce qu'il y cherchait encore? Une explication? Un indice concernant le plan de son père? Était-ce l'arrivée imminente de son père au manoir qui expliquait que, de retour chez lui, après la conversation qu'il avait eue avec sa mère et ensuite avec Harry, il avait voulu la relire encore une fois dans l'espoir d'y trouver Merlin seul savait quoi?

Il avait bien compris que lorsque son père parlait des lettres de sa mère, de la Gazette, il faisait sans doute référence au fait qu'il était informé de sa vie et qu'il la suivait par le biais des journaux. Quant au passage concernant le nom des Black et celui des Malfoy, il lui indiquait qu'il était au courant pour sa relation avec Harry, car c'était lui qui avait hérité de la fortune des Black et de leur domicile à la mort de Sirius. Mais pourquoi lui dire cela? Et cette formulation « comme moi », était-ce une forme d'approbation? Draco se refusait à le croire.

Et cette mention de ne pas oublier que le sang des Black coulait dans ses veines, pourquoi? Quel était le sens de tout ceci? Draco n'avait pas oublié que sa mère était une Black et quelle importance cela avait-il? Et pourquoi son père choisissait-il de lui dire cela dans une si courte lettre alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé en trois ans et qu'il y aurait eu tant d'autres choses à dire, possiblement. Et pourquoi disait-il qu'il finissait « _de lier le nom des Black à celui des Malfoy, trois fois plutôt qu'une »_? Quelle était cette troisième manière? Il ne comprenait rien.

Son regard se posa sur la dernière ligne : _Si ma libération n'est pas accordée, j'aimerais au moins vous revoir une dernière fois._

Comme s'il s'attendait à ce que sa demande soit refusée, il ne parlait même pas de la possibilité qu'elle soit accordée. Il avait l'étrange impression que c'était une lettre d'adieu ou, du moins, que son père lui demandait à sa mère et à lui de venir à l'audition pour qu'il puisse les voir une dernière fois avant de mourir ou, peut-être, de s'échapper. Devait-il voir là un indice du fait que toute cette histoire n'était qu'un subterfuge dissimulant une tentative d'évasion ratée?

Il soupira, encore une fois, il était certain que quelque chose lui échappait. Son père avait au moins raison sur une chose, il aurait été préférable qu'il n'ouvre jamais cette lettre et qu'il la brûle. Elle n'apportait aucune des réponses promises, au contraire, elle ne faisait que soulever plus de questions. Des questions qui en amenaient d'autres encore et qui lui reflétait seulement combien rien n'était réglé avec son père. Son incarcération n'avait fait que mettre leur relation sur pause, mais toute cette histoire le bouleversait bien trop pour qu'il continue de se faire croire que rien de toute cela ne l'affectait. Ce vide qu'il avait ressenti en le voyant lors de l'audience n'était que le symptôme d'un mal plus profond qu'il anesthésiait depuis toutes ces années.

Il aurait voulu que tout ceci ne l'affecte pas. Son père était un mangemort, un homme cruel et sans pitié, égocentrique et sans remords. Pourquoi était-il incapable de ne pas se soucier de lui? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été assez fort pour simplement jeter la lettre au feu et oublier l'existence même de cet homme? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait le concernant?

Draco leva les yeux vers Harry en le voyant pénétrer dans le salon, interrompant ses pensées. Ils étaient revenus de Ste-Mangouste deux heures auparavant et le brun était remonté voir comment se portait Teddy qui dormait trente minutes plus tôt. La médicomage avait prescrit une potion anti-douleur à Teddy et les avait prévenus que cela risquait également de le rendre somnolent. Ils avaient couché leur fils dans sa chambre en arrivant, ses yeux peinant à demeurer ouvert, et ce, même après le transplanage, ce que Harry ne pouvait pas comprendre tant ce mode de transport le secouait à chaque fois.

Harry s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte, la mine fatiguée.

-Tu as faim? demanda-t-il.

-Non. Comment va-t-il?

-Il dort, répondit Harry. Je vais quand même faire une salade et trancher un peu de pain, l'appétit te reviendra sûrement en mangeant.

Les yeux de Harry se posèrent ensuite sur la lettre que son petit-ami tenait dans sa main, mais il ne dit rien. Inutile, Draco avait vu où le regard de l'autre homme s'était posé et il rangea rapidement le bout de parchemin dans le tiroir du bureau où il l'avait prise quelques minutes plus tôt. Son amoureux s'avança et l'enlaça doucement par derrière et le réconfort de cette étreinte lui enserra douloureusement le cœur.

-Je sais que tout ça, c'est de ma faute, dit soudain Draco, alors que son petit-ami le relâchait doucement et s'apprêtait à quitter pour aller dans la cuisine.

Harry s'immobilisa et le regarda sans comprendre.

-Ce qui s'est passé avec Teddy, c'est de ma faute, précisa le blond, croyant que l'autre n'avait pas compris ce qu'il avait dit.

Un air sérieux sur le visage, Harry lui prit la main et le força à s'assoir à ses côtés.

-Non, c'est de notre faute à tous les deux. Nous étions tous les deux présents, ce n'est pas plus ta faute que la mienne, contredit il, calmement, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Mais c'est moi qui ait acheté ce poney, c'est moi qui monte à cheval, c'est à moi qu'il criait de le regarder. Si je l'avais simplement regardé, Harry… Si je n'avais fait que lever la tête, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé, rétorqua le blond en secouant la tête.

-Et j'étais d'accord pour qu'il ait son poney, pour qu'il apprenne à monter. Nous aurions dû être plus vigilants, c'est sûr, mais c'est un accident, Draco. Un accident bête, évitable, mais un accident tout de même. Ce n'est pas la dernière fois qu'il va tomber de cheval et s'il y en a un de nous deux qui est le mieux placé pour le savoir, c'est bien toi. Et même si, pour être franc, je préférerais qu'il ne remonte jamais, je sais que demain, dès qu'il se réveillera, il nous rabattra encore les oreilles avec son poney et que la première chose qu'il voudra savoir c'est quand il pourra remonter Whoopsie. On ne peut pas le protéger de tout et on ne doit pas tenter de le faire non plus. S'il jouait au Quidditch, ce serait aussi dangereux et peut-être même plus, je n'en sais rien. Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ne se reproduira plus dans le sens où, tous les deux, on sera plus attentifs dans le futur, mais il ne faut pas se bercer d'illusions, tu sais combien il est intrépide. Un jour ou l'autre, même si nous prenons toutes les précautions du monde, il se blessera de nouveau et c'est ça la vie.

Le ton de Harry était calme, décidé et Draco eut envie de le croire, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que, malgré tout, il était responsable, si ce n'est entièrement, du moins en grande partie, de cet accident.

-Mais, imagine ce qui aurait pu arriver…

-Inutile, ça ne ferait que nous rendre dingues. Concentrons-nous plutôt sur ce qui est réellement arrivé, il a fait une chute de cheval, il a le bras cassé et il va s'en remettre, dit Harry en posant lentement une main sur sa cuisse pour l'intimer au calme et le rassurer.

Draco regarda cette main, puis posa avec précaution la sienne par-dessus, prenant le temps de prendre une inspiration avant de parler.

-Comment parviens-tu à demeurer si calme? demanda-t-il après un moment.

-Ce n'est qu'une illusion, crois-moi, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie, répondit Harry en l'attirant à lui dans une étreinte dont ils avaient tous les deux besoins. Mais, quand je te vois dans un tel état, je me dis que l'un de nous doit demeurer calme ou, du moins, en apparence.

-Tu sais, j'avais pris la décision de vendre Whoopsie en arrivant ici, dit Draco à voix basse.

Harry relâcha doucement son étreinte pour attraper son regard du sien.

-Teddy ne te le pardonnerait jamais.

-Je sais, mais je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais après ce qui s'est passé et je pensais que, peut-être, c'est ce que toi tu voudrais faire.

-Depuis quand est-ce que tu te soucies de ce que je veux ou ne veux pas? répondit Harry, moqueur.

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur les lèvres du blond, le premier depuis un bon moment.

-Tu as bien raison, Potter, répondit-il sur le même ton, même si le cœur n'y était qu'à moitié. Alors, on garde le poney?

-Je ne pensais plus que c'était une question, bien sûr qu'on le garde, il va beaucoup trop manquer à Lolita sinon.

-À Orphéo, plutôt, Lolita est une garce qui n'aime que sa propre compagnie, fit remarquer Draco.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu l'adores autant, alors. Qui se ressemble s'assemble, répondit Harry alors que Draco lui envoyait une tape sur le bras du revers de la main en l'injuriant à voix basse.

Harry se laissa aller contre son amant, appuyant sa tête contre son épaule alors que le blond appuyait sa propre tête sur le dessus de la sienne. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, en silence, digérant les évènements de la journée, prenant un temps d'arrêt, apaisés par la présence de l'autre. Harry ferma les yeux, pensant sans trop savoir pourquoi à un moment similaire, vécu par eux dans une autre vie, lui semblait-il, tant cela lui apparaissait loin. C'était durant la guerre, alors qu'il était revenu à Poudlard par le tunnel entre la Tête de sanglier et la salle sur demande en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione, la veille de la bataille finale. Il était tard, ils venaient juste d'être accueillis par Neville et les autres élèves qui s'étaient réfugiés dans la salle sur demande pour échapper au règne de terreur qu'imposait Snape et les mangemorts sur Poudlard.

Harry n'avait pas parlé à Draco depuis des mois, ce dernier continuant d'assumer son rôle d'espion dans le plus grand secret. Relayant les informations qu'il pouvait recueillir à l'intérieur des murs de l'école et, plus précisément, au sein des rangs des mangemorts qui s'y trouvaient et qui l'incluaient souvent dans leurs rencontres. À cette époque, personne n'était au courant de la relation amoureuse qui avait existée entre eux et qui était en suspend depuis que Harry avait disparu avec ses deux amis, des mois auparavant.

En arrivant dans le château, après avoir parlé longuement de ce qui les attendait pour le lendemain et après les avoir remercié de leur support, il avait utilisé la carte des maraudeurs et enfilé sa cape d'invisibilité pour se rendre jusque dans le dortoir des serpentards. Il se souvenait comment son cœur avait battu la chamade alors qu'il s'était approché de la silhouette endormie de son petit-ami, puis comme il s'était serré en voyant combien il avait maigri et les cernes prononcés sous ses yeux. Il se dit qu'il ne devait guère avoir l'air mieux. Il lui avait caressé doucement les cheveux pour le réveiller et lorsque ces yeux gris s'étaient posés sur lui, l'avaient reconnu, il avait pu y lire le choc, puis le bonheur et finalement tout l'amour que le blond éprouvait pour lui. Ils s'étaient enlacés et embrassés comme si leur vie en dépendait. Deux assoiffés dans le désert trouvant une oasis. Mais ils n'étaient pas en sécurité, les autres lits étaient occupés par des élèves dont l'allégeance au Seigneur des ténèbres allait d'incertaine à la dévotion absolue.

Harry lui avait dit de le suivre et ensemble, ils avaient traversé le château, la peur au ventre de se faire attraper puisqu'ils étaient maintenant trop grand pour que la cape d'invisibilité les caches tous deux convenablement. Harry lui murmurait rapidement tout ce qu'il avait vécu dans les derniers mois et Draco se contentait d'écouter, tenant la main de l'autre dans la sienne sans jamais la relâcher. Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Ron avaient dû expliquer aux autres que Draco était un espion pour l'Ordre et qu'il était digne de confiance et lorsque le blond avait pénétré dans la salle sur demande, suivant de près son petit-ami, même s'il lui avait désormais lâché la main, il avait reçu un accueil froid, mais favorable.

Le regard de certain s'était fait plus perçant, d'autres lui jetaient des œillades curieuses, comme s'ils le voyaient pour la première fois. D'autres encore pinçaient les lèvres comme s'ils se retenaient de dire quelque chose, n'ayant sans doute pas oublié la manière dont il les avait traités durant toutes ces années et surtout, durant ces derniers mois. Draco ne les regarda pas, se contentant de suivre Harry jusque dans un coin où Hermione et Ron s'étaient également installés. Harry avait été le premier à prendre place sur la couchette du bas du lit à deux étages identique à ceux qui meublaient en grande partie la salle. Hermione et Ron avaient pris place sur celui en face, ils avaient aussi mauvaise mine que Harry, comme s'ils n'avaient pas pris une douche depuis des jours et qu'ils avaient couru dans une forêt de ronces. Les vêtements d'Hermione était particulièrement sales et il vit que c'était en grande partie du sang qui semblait avoir imbibé la manche gauche de son pull.

Harry s'était alors tourné vers Draco pour l'inviter d'un geste à prendre place près de lui, sur le lit. Ils avaient discuté un moment tous les quatre, Draco évitant le regard inquisiteur de Ron posé sur lui. Puis, soudain, sans trop réfléchir, fatigué et ayant besoin de davantage de proximité avec celui qui hantait ses pensées depuis qu'il l'avait quitté et même avant, Harry s'était laissé aller contre lui, appuyant sa tête sur son épaule comme il le faisait présentement. Il se souvenait encore comme Draco s'était d'abord crispé, jetant un œil vers lui, puis à Hermione et à Ron qui semblait sous le choc, contrairement à la brune.

Hermione avait alors pris la main de Ron et l'avait entraîné plus loin, sachant que ce n'était pas le moment pour les explications et que Harry méritait cet instant de paix avec celui dont elle se doutait depuis plusieurs mois déjà, qu'il était beaucoup plus pour son ami qu'un espion travaillant de leur côté, même si jusque-là, elle n'avait été sûre de rien. Puis, très doucement, Draco avait appuyé sa tête contre la sienne, comme il le faisait présentement. Dans son souvenir, ils étaient demeurés ici un bon moment avant de se coucher dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur l'étroite couchette, ignorant les murmures et les regards des autres autour d'eux.

Harry soupira d'aise.

-Draco? appela-t-il à voix basse.

-Hum? répondit le blond qui lui aussi avait les yeux fermés.

-Je t'aime, murmura Harry en pensant à la façon dont Draco s'était rué vers Teddy lors de l'accident, à la manière dont il élevait et aimait cet enfant comme si c'était le sien, à la famille qu'ils formaient.

Il pensa à tout ce que faisait le blond, jour après jour pour lui, le support qu'il lui avait toujours démontré et qui, depuis son hospitalisation, depuis la découverte du trouble qui l'affligeait et à son sens était venu leur gâcher la vie, ne s'était que raffermi. Il se dit qu'il n'avait pas été là comme il aurait dû l'être pour lui concernant tout ce qui se passait avec son père et il s'en voulu. Il s'en voulu également de ne pas avoir partagé avec lui sa condition lorsqu'il l'avait su, puis de l'avoir tenu à l'écart de ce qu'il ressentait, de ses craintes et de son véritable état. Il l'avait fait en partie pour l'épargner de tout cela, mais aussi, il devait bien l'avouer, parce qu'il craignait que ce ne soit trop pour lui. Après tout, ça avait toujours été Harry qui avait été fort pour eux deux dans le passé, qui était le roc auquel s'était accroché son amant, et ce, depuis leur sixième année, depuis qu'ils étaient tombés amoureux. Mais il aurait dû faire davantage confiance à celui qui partageait sa vie et il se dit qu'il ne commettrait plus cette erreur.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Chers lecteurs,

Beaucoup d'émotions dans ce chapitre. Pauvre Teddy, je compatis pour son bras cassé, j'étais dans la même situation ce printemps. Mais, il va s'en remettre.

J'attends avec impatience vos impressions.

Merci de me lire, de me suivre et de commenter,

Harley


	12. Chapitre 12: La libération

**Chapitre 12** : La libération

Draco se réveilla en sursaut en sentant Harry s'agiter brusquement près de lui. Le corps de son petit-ami était parcouru de tremblements et, en lui touchant délicatement le dos, il constata que celui-ci était trempé. Harry poussa soudainement un cri et Draco se saisit rapidement de sa baguette, posée sur la table de chevet, pour lancer un sort de silence, ne désirant pas réveiller Teddy. Un deuxième cri retentit, suivi d'une série de plaintes incompréhensibles qui glacèrent le sang du blond, déjà penché sur lui, tentant de le réveiller.

-Harry. Harry, réveille-toi. Tu fais un cauchemar, tu…

Mais sa voix fut brusquement coupée lorsque son amant se tourna rapidement vers lui et porta d'un seul geste ses mains à sa gorge en le plaquant avec force contre le matelas. Draco en laissa tomber sa baguette de surprise et cette dernière roula sur le matelas, puis tomba le plancher de la chambre dans un bruit sec.

-Lâche… tenta-t-il de dire, mais sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure et le regard hanté et vide de Harry lui indiquait qu'il n'était pas conscient de ce qu'il faisait.

Il ne parvenait plus à respirer alors que les mains se resserraient encore et encore autour de sa trachée. Il tenta de se débattre, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes alors que ses mains griffaient et agrippaient désespérément celles de Harry qui semblaient désormais faites de métal, tant elles lui semblaient puissantes et implacables.

 _C'est moi, c'est Draco!_ aurait-il voulu crier, sachant que son amant ne le reconnaissait pas en cet instant, qu'il était en proie à un épisode de dissociation. La psychomage lui en avait parlé et il savait que c'était ce qui avait figé Harry lors de sa dernière mission, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état lui-même.

La panique l'envahit. Rien ne laissait présager que Harry lâcherait prise dans un futur proche, au contraire, il lui semblait que la poigne se resserrait de plus en plus tandis que la tête lui tournait, tant à cause de la peur que du manque d'oxygène. Il se força à se concentrer un moment, à faire venir sa magie à lui, fermant ses yeux qui étaient, de toute manière, tant envahis par les larmes qu'il n'y voyait plus rien. Il devait se calmer, il devait le faire revenir à lui, Merlin, il n'allait certainement pas mourir ici, dans son lit, c'était juste impossible. _Calme-toi. Calme-toi. Calme-toi,_ répéta-t-il mentalement.

Soudain, Harry poussa une sorte de glapissement et le lâcha aussi vite qu'il l'avait agrippé. Draco inspira goulûment l'air qui put de nouveau se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses poumons, c'était à la fois douloureux et incroyablement bon. Il toussa, s'étouffa, le corps secoué de brusques sanglots, le cœur battant à tout rompre alors que ses mains se portaient instinctivement à sa gorge. Il pleura comme un enfant sans même penser d'en être gêné. Il ramena ses genoux contre son torse et les enlaça de ses bras, enfouissant sa tête entre ses genoux.

Il sentit des bras puissants l'entourer et la peur le fit se crisper et tenter de se reculer, instinctivement.

-Draco, Draco, pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi, par Merlin, Draco, Draco, psalmodia Harry qui semblait enfin être redevenu lui-même et qui pleurait lui aussi, réalisant sans doute l'horreur de ce qu'il avait fait malgré lui.

Le blond se réfugia aussitôt dans les bras de celui qui pourtant, avait été son assaillant quelques secondes plus tôt, pleurant de plus belle alors que son petit-ami l'accueillait contre lui en le caressant et en lui embrassant les joues, le front et la tempe, s'assurant qu'il allait bien, s'excusant un nombre incalculable de fois, répétant son nom, encore et encore, comme une prière.

 _Draco. Draco. Draco._

 _Pardonne-moi._

 _Draco._

 _Je regrette, mon amour._

 _Je n'ai pas voulu._

 _Draco. Draco. Draco_.

Draco était incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, encore trop choqué par ce qui s'était passé. Ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre et leurs larmes finirent par se tarir. Aucun de deux ne pouvait se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'ils avaient pleuré de la sorte.

-Je ne pourrai jamais me pardonner ce qui vient de se passer, dit Harry, mais l'autre l'interrompit d'un geste.

-Chut, arrête, ce n'était pas toi, Harry.

-C'était moi. Même si je n'étais pas… même si je… c'était moi…

-Non, je n'aurais pas dû tenter de te réveiller aussi brusquement, mais tu faisais un cauchemar et tu semblais en souffrir terriblement et je n'ai pas réfléchis.

Harry se pencha lentement vers lui et appuya son front contre le sien.

-Je m'en veux tellement, tu ne peux pas imaginer, je…

Draco posa brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour le faire taire, puis il lui caressa la joue en se reculant, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Arrête, intima le blond à son amant qui acquiesça en silence.

Un sursaut traversa Harry qui baissa les yeux vers ses mains et lorsqu'il les ouvrit, une grimace déforma son visage pendant un instant. Il alluma la lumière d'un sort informulé et découvrit la peau rouge et pleine de cloques, résultat du sort cuisant que Draco était parvenu à lui lancer sans baguette, en désespoir de cause, quelques minutes auparavant. Draco se leva et partit dans la salle de bain. Puis, il vit le regard catastrophé de Harry se poser sur lui alors qu'il revenait dans leur lit tenant une fiole de potion et un rouleau de gaze.

-Ton cou, dit seulement Harry d'une voix étouffée par l'horreur.

Draco se tourna vers le miroir accroché au-dessus de leur commode et comprit la réaction de son petit-ami. Là où les doigts de Harry avaient enserré sa gorge commençaient à se former d'impressionnantes ecchymoses qui ne feraient sans doute qu'empirer au cours des prochaines heures et des prochains jours. Il grimaça, se demandant comment il pourrait dissimuler cela aux autres, en plein été.

-Draco, je…

-Chut, intima-t-il en s'assoyant près de lui et en prenant ses mains, imbibant la gaze avec la potion et tapotant doucement la peau brûlée.

Il finit de bander les mains en silence, puis éteignit la lumière en se rallongeant contre son amant.

-Demain, tu iras voir ta psychomage, mais pour l'instant, je ne veux plus entendre tes excuses. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, je sais que tu ne m'aurais jamais fait une telle chose, je sais que tu regrettes et je te pardonne, même s'il n'y a rien à pardonner. Mais là, j'ai seulement besoin que tu me prennes dans tes bras et qu'on se rendorme. Est-ce que tu penses que c'est possible?

Harry ne dit rien, encore trop mortifié par ce qui venait de se passer, encore sous le choc des marques dans le cou de Draco, il se contenta d'acquiescer et d'entourer le blond de ses bras, le plaquant contre lui comme s'il craignait qu'il ne change d'idée et l'abandonne. Draco mit étonnamment peu de temps à retrouver le sommeil, mais Harry ne referma plus l'œil du reste de la nuit.

* * *

Narcissa ne parvenait pas à se souvenir quand, pour la dernière fois, elle avait été dans un tel état. Elle faisait tout pour tenter de dissimuler les émotions qui lui vrillaient le cœur, mais cela ne devait pas être entièrement convaincant puisque Mimi passait son temps à lui jeter des regards anxieux, ne la laissant seule que lorsqu'elle le lui ordonnait, mais réapparaissant peu de temps après dans ses alentours en prétextant devoir faire telle ou telle chose. L'elfe de maison semblait redouter le retour de son ancien maître tout autant que le reste de la famille Malfoy, mais fort probablement, pour de toutes autres raisons. Et ce, même si Draco et Narcissa lui avaient dit qu'elle n'appartenait plus à Lucius et que ce dernier n'avait aucun droit sur elle, désormais, et qu'elle n'avait plus à lui obéir.

Narcissa aurait voulu que Draco soit présent avec elle aujourd'hui, même si elle ne savait pas en quoi cela ferait une différence. Mais l'idée d'affronter le retour de son époux seule, après tout ce qui s'était passé, l'empêchait de dormir depuis des jours et lui coupait l'appétit. Elle avait su que Lucius ne pourrait quitter l'enceinte du manoir, un sort de traquage serait apposé sur sa personne pour s'en assurer. Sa baguette lui avait été confisquée lors de son arrestation et il lui était interdit d'en utiliser une ou d'employer quelque forme de magie que ce soit. Cela en soi était un châtiment terrible, peut-être bien pire encore que l'emprisonnement, pour cet homme qui avait toujours méprisé ceux ne possédant pas de pouvoirs magiques.

Elle passa et repassa sa main sur le tissu léger de sa robe, comme pour y aplanir un pli imaginaire, prenant place dans son fauteuil habituel dans le petit salon dont les fenêtres donnaient directement sur l'allée de gravier menant aux portes principales du manoir. Ils arriveraient par le portail, les gardiens ne faisant pas partie des personnes autorisées à transplaner directement dans l'enceinte du manoir, mis à part Lucius, bien sûr.

Elle posa nerveusement une main sur ses cheveux, s'assurant qu'ils étaient tous captifs du chignon serré que Mimi lui avait fait ce matin-là, sachant pertinemment qu'ils le seraient. Elle n'accorda même pas un regard à l'assiette de toasts, de fruits et de fromages qu'on avait posé près d'elle.

Puis, elle les vit gravir l'allée.

* * *

Hermione leva la tête de son livre en entendant le bruit de la cheminée, puis elle posa l'imposant volume de Droit sur la table près d'elle en voyant Draco et Teddy émerger du foyer. Tout autour d'elle, des piles d'épais livres de Droit s'élevaient comme les tours de garde d'une forteresse la gardant. Comme elle avait choisi de suivre des cours durant l'été également pour accélérer la complétion de sa maîtrise, elle avait autant de travail que durant le reste de ses sessions. L'enfant lâcha la main de celui qui était comme son père et se rua sur la jeune femme en l'entourant de son bras qui n'était pas plâtré.

-Tante Mione!

Elle sourit en refermant ses bras autour de lui, puis se recula en observant le bras cassé de l'enfant comme pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre.

-Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir et tu sais quoi? On va passer toute la journée ensemble! lui dit-elle d'un ton joyeux.

L'enfant sauta sur place en riant, décidément ravi de passer une journée avec Hermione. Cette dernière ne l'avait gardé qu'à de rares occasions puisqu'elle était habituellement indisponible à cause de ses études, mais elle était en pleine semaine de relâche.

-Merci encore, je sais que c'était à la dernière minute, dit Draco en avançant vers eux, posant le sac contenant les affaires de Teddy près du canapé.

Le regard d'Hermione se posa vers celui qui était à la fois le conjoint de son meilleur ami et qui était devenu, depuis plusieurs années déjà, un ami proche. Puis, ses sourcils se froncèrent en voyant les marques violacées entourant son cou. Draco vit son regard et lui fit un signe en direction de Teddy lui signifiant qu'il lui en parlerait, mais lorsque ce dernier ne serait pas présent. Hermione peina à détacher ses yeux des ecchymoses, puis elle se leva pour embrasser Draco sur la joue, le saluant adéquatement.

-Tu ne pars pas sans qu'on ait parlé, lui murmura-t-elle avant de se reculer. Teddy, as-tu faim? demanda-t-elle d'un ton redevenu joyeux en se tournant vers l'enfant.

-Oui!

-Ça tombe bien, grand-maman Molly nous a apporté des scones aux cerises hier et il en reste assez pour nous trois.

Dix minutes plus tard, Teddy était installé devant le téléviseur dans la pièce d'à côté tandis que Hermione et Draco avaient pris place dans la cuisine, une tasse de thé posée devant eux.

-Je ne peux pas rester longtemps, dit aussitôt Draco.

La brune l'ignora. Depuis qu'elle avait vu ses blessures, son visage avait pris cet air d'un sérieux absolument qu'il ne lui avait vu que durant la guerre.

-C'est Harry qui t'a fait ça.

Ce n'était pas une question.

-C'était un accident.

-Un accident? répéta-t-elle, les sourcils froncés en l'étudiant avec attention, un peu plus et il aurait cru qu'elle tentait d'utiliser la légilimencie sur lui.

-Il faisait un cauchemar, je l'ai réveillé et il a eu un épisode dissociatif, il… il n'était plus lui-même…

-Je sais ce qu'un épisode dissociatif est. Est-ce que c'est la première fois qu'une telle chose se produit? Je veux dire… qu'il est violent? s'inquiéta Hermione en parlant à voix basse, s'assurant que Teddy ne pouvait pas les entendre.

-Oui…

-Tu ne semble pas certain, fit-elle remarquer.

-Je…

Soudainement, Pattenrond, que Draco n'avait même pas vu pénétrer dans la pièce, se frotta contre ses jambes et se leva pour poser ses pattes avant sur ses cuisses dans une demande plutôt claire de se faire prendre par l'invité. Depuis le premier jour, ce chat avait toujours eu un faible pour Draco, ce qui était d'autant plus surprenant qu'il était très sélectif quant aux gens qu'il laissait ou pas l'approcher. Le blond se pencha et le prit dans ses bras, caressant l'épaisse fourrure rousse d'une main, profitant de la distraction que lui apportait l'animal et qui remettait à plus tard le moment où il devrait répondre à la question de son amie, la connaissant suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle ne laisserait pas tomber le morceau.

Et, effectivement, bien vite, elle leva un regard insistant vers lui.

-Rien d'aussi intense, répondit-il finalement, d'une voix lente, comme s'il réfléchissait à la réponse à donner. C'est sûr qu'il est souvent impatient depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital et même un peu avant. Il lui arrive de se fâcher, de crier. Une fois, il m'a poussé durant un de ses épisodes d'insomnie, il avait l'air ailleurs et j'ai tenté de le prendre dans mes bras, mais il m'a repoussé brusquement, mais il est rapidement revenu à lui et il s'est excusé. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, ce sont des symptômes de son trouble et depuis que sa médication a été réajustée, ça va bien… ça va mieux. Ou plutôt, ça allait mieux jusqu'à ce matin. Mais comme je te l'ai dit au téléphone avant de venir, il est parti consulter sa psychomage en ce moment-même, donc…

-Et toi?

-Quoi, moi?

-Qui consultes-tu? À qui demandes-tu de l'aide? demanda-t-elle.

Il fonça les sourcils sans comprendre.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

-On croirait entendre Harry, fit-elle remarquer. Draco, je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on te dise quoi faire, mais je suis inquiète. Tu es tout seul pour affronter ça et tu dois t'occuper de Teddy, de ta mère. Il y a aussi l'histoire avec ton père, sa libération, sans compter ton travail et tes chevaux. N'importe qui serait dépassé dans ta situation… Merlin, n'importe qui serait dépassé par bien moins que ça! Nous sommes là, bien entendu, pour te supporter, tu sais que tu pourras toujours compter sur Ron et moi et aussi sur Pansy et Daphnée, mais parfois, les amis, ce n'est pas assez. Tu devrais peut-être toi aussi consulter un professionnel et si tu n'en ressens pas le besoin pour toi, au moins, il pourrait peut-être t'aider avec Harry… et puis… avec Teddy?

-Harry ne ferait jamais de mal à Teddy! intervint Draco.

-Non, bien sûr, mais jusqu'à ce que tu arrives ici, la gorge couverte d'ecchymoses, j'aurais dit la même chose te concernant. Tu oublies qu'il est malade...

-Je n'oublies pas! Comment pourrais-je oublier? l'interrompit Draco en haussant légèrement le ton, mais il se calma dès qu'elle posa une main apaisante sur son genou, elle n'avait pas voulu le mettre sur les nerfs, elle était seulement inquiète, comme lui l'était si souvent pour son petit-ami, il s'intima au calme, ne voulant pas réagir comme Harry alors que c'était là une des choses qu'il lui reprochait.

Hermione continua.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il a des moments d'absence pendant lesquels, visiblement, il perd le contrôle. Il ne sait plus ce qu'il fait et même si en temps normal, il ne ferait jamais de mal ni à toi ni à Teddy, mais dans ces moments de crise, Merlin seul sait comment il peut réagir. Tu sais combien je suis proche de Harry, mais ça, dit-elle en désignant la gorge de Draco, ça me fait peur.

Draco détourna les yeux, un silence se posa un moment entre eux.

-Pourrais-tu garder Teddy jusqu'à demain matin? Je viendrais le chercher vers huit heures pour l'amener à la garderie.

-Oui… mais Draco…

-Oui, j'ai peur! Ok? C'est en partie pour ça que je t'ai demandé de garder Teddy aujourd'hui, parce que je ne sais pas dans quel état il sera lorsqu'il reviendra de chez sa psychomage, parce que ce matin, pendant un bref instant, j'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer! Et je ne sais plus quoi faire! Et mon père réintègrera le manoir aujourd'hui et j'ai juste envie de hurler, de hurler jusqu'à ce que j'en perde la voix! Je n'en peux plus, mais que veux-tu que je fasse? Je ne peux pas juste fuir et de toute manière, ça n'arrangerait rien. Et je l'aime et j'aime cette vie qu'on s'est construite et que je n'aurais jamais cru possible, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on me l'a arrachée il y a trois mois et qu'à chaque fois que je crois qu'enfin, les choses se tassent et que je touche de nouveau, du bout des doigts, ce que j'avais avant, on me l'arrache de nouveau. J'ai pensé aller consulter moi aussi, mais, en même temps, que veux-tu qu'ils fassent? Il n'y a aucun psychomage ou je-ne-sais-quoi qui me rendra ce que j'ai perdu et c'est ça que je veux, c'est de ça dont j'ai besoin! Et dire qu'i peine quelque temps, mon plus gros souci était que Harry semblait ambivalent à l'idée de se marier et d'avoir, peut-être, un autre enfant. Merlin, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que je donnerais pour revenir à ça!

Hermione se pencha vers lui et le prit doucement dans ses bras, Draco se laissa faire.

-Tu ne dois pas… tu ne peux pas garder tout ça pour toi.

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire, répondit Draco et elle ne sut s'il s'adressait réellement à elle.

* * *

Lorsque son chef, l'Auror Holloway, avait exigé que deux Aurors accompagnent les gardiens d'Azkaban lorsqu'ils effectueraient le transfert de Lucius Malfoy de la prison à son manoir, Ron s'était aussitôt porté volontaire. Holloway savait très bien que Ron était le meilleur ami d'Harry et le lien entre ce dernier et le prisonnier et il l'avait questionné sur la raison le motivant à vouloir être assignée cette mission. Ron avait répondu qu'il connaissait bien Lady Malfoy et qu'il désirait s'assurer que cela se passe bien pour elle et que de voir un visage familier faciliterait peut-être les choses pour elle. Et c'était vrai, en partie. Mais il désirait également voir le père de celui qu'il considérait à présent comme un ami, même s'il n'était pas aussi proche de lui que l'était, par exemple, Hermione. Il savait qu'il ne reverrait probablement pas Lucius Malfoy par la suite, n'ayant pas de raison de se rendre au manoir de la famille Malfoy et surtout pas maintenant que Draco avait juré de ne jamais y remettre les pieds tant que son père s'y trouverait.

Ron pensait, comme Draco, que le patriarche de la famille Malfoy ne méritait non seulement pas sa libération conditionnelle, mais, qu'en plus, il avait au moins une part de responsabilité, si ce n'était la responsabilité entière de l'attentat du ministère et que cela n'était sans doute qu'un plan élaboré pour obtenir sa liberté. Il n'en parlait plus à Hermione qui lui avait répété mainte et mainte fois que tout cela n'avait pu être planifié par Malfoy, que ce plan comportait beaucoup trop de variables et d'imprévus. Hermione lui répétait que selon ce que Ron lui-même lui avait dit, aucun lien n'avait pu être tissé entre l'homme qui était présentement accusé de l'attentat et en attente de son procès et Lucius.

L'identité de celui qui aurait planifié l'attentat avait été dévoilée quelque temps auparavant, il s'agissait de Steve Holland, un sorcier jusque-là complètement inconnu des autorités policières et qui avait refusé obstinément de parler aux Aurors. Les raisons pour lesquelles il avait posé ce geste ou ses motivations demeuraient donc inconnues et on ne pouvait qu'émettre des hypothèses à ce stade-ci. Il était certain que l'explosion qui avait retentie dans le hall du ministère et qui avait blessé de nombreuses personnes, causant ainsi une panique générale, n'avait été qu'une diversion.

Pendant ce temps, l'accusé s'était faufilé jusqu'à la détention en se servant d'une fillette qu'il avait pris en otage pour se faire ouvrir les portes jusque-là, stupéfixant les constables qu'il avait croisé sur sa route. Le fait qu'il n'ait tué personne, ni lors de l'explosion ni durant sa progression vers l'endroit où se trouvaient les détenus laissait croire que son objectif n'était pas terroriste, mais bien orienté vers un but précis, comme celui d'aider un prisonnier à s'évader, par exemple. Cette avenue aussi avait été vérifiée par les Aurors, bien entendu. Et tout comme pour Lucius Malfoy, aucun lien n'avait pu être fait entre Holland et les détenus présents ce jour-là au ministère.

L'homme avait pénétré dans la détention alors que Lucius Malfoy était escorté de deux gardiens qui s'apprêtaient à effectuer son retour à Azkaban au même moment. Le bruit de l'explosion, de nombreux étages plus haut, ne s'était pas rendu jusque-là et les gardiens avaient à peine eu le temps d'être surpris de le voir débarquer qu'ils avaient chacun reçu un sort incapacitant et étaient tombés rudement sur le sol, laissant Malfoy debout entre eux. Les autres détenus s'étaient levés dans leurs cellules et avaient regardé la scène avec intérêt, certains encourageant Holland, d'autres lui criant des insultes en voyant qu'il tenait une fillette terrorisée contre lui.

Selon les témoignages de la fillette qui portait le nom de Sara Newton et des détenus, c'est alors que le mangemort s'était penché pour prendre l'une des baguettes encore accrochée à la ceinture d'un des gardiens et qu'il s'était ensuite relevé. Ses yeux s'étaient dirigés vers la porte par laquelle Holland était entrée, mais, au même moment, la fillette avait mordu la main de son ravisseur et ce dernier avait poussé un juron en la relâchant une seconde, avant de faire un geste pour la frapper, mais il ne se rendit jamais au bout de celui-ci, car un éclair de lumière rouge l'avait alors frappé en pleine poitrine.

Malgré tout cela, Ron demeurait convaincu que Lucius Malfoy n'était en aucune façon réhabilité et que le libérer était non seulement une injustice, mais que cela mettait également en péril la sécurité de tous, moldus comme sorciers.

Il avait cru qu'en le voyant, aussi naïf que cela puisse sembler, considérant que l'homme avait subi des heures et des heures d'interrogatoires menés par des Aurors d'expérience qui aujourd'hui ne parvenaient même pas à un consensus entre eux sur ce qui s'était réellement passé ce jour-là, Ron saurait de quoi il en retournait vraiment.

Mais, alors qu'il marchait aux côtés de cet homme qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis la bataille de Poudlard, il réalisa que son espoir avait été vain. Il ne saurait rien. Le visage de l'homme était impassible et aucun mot ne s'était échappé de ses lèvres depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Azkaban. Il n'aurait même su dire si l'homme l'avait reconnu ou savait qui il était tant le regard qu'il avait posé sur lui un peu plus tôt était vide de toute émotion. Et lorsqu'ils avaient utilisé le portoloin qui les avait menés devant les grilles du manoir Malfoy, il s'était contenté de regarder ce qui avait été, jusqu'à son incarcération et qui serait de nouveau, dès à présent, sa demeure avec une légère lueur dans les yeux qui aurait pu tout aussi bien être le reflet du ciel dans ses pupilles pâles.

Le gravier crissait sous leurs pas tandis qu'ils remontaient la longue allée bordée de fleurs et de buissons parfaitement taillés. Le regard de Ron ne se détachait pas une seconde du visage du lord, comme s'il s'eu attendu à ce que ce dernier fasse soudainement un geste imprévisible pour les attaquer ou quelque chose du genre. Il guettait la moindre expression sur son visage qui demeurait inexpressif alors que Lucius, comme s'il ne s'apercevait pas qu'il se faisait dévisager de manière incessante, avait, lui, le regard fixé sur le manoir.

Les pensées de Ron allèrent soudainement à la mère de Draco qui devait être dans son manoir en ce moment même, mais dont rien ne révélait jusqu'ici sa présence. Il pensa à sa propre mère et se demanda comment il se sentirait dans de telles circonstances, s'il était Draco. Mais cela était impossible puisqu'il ne pourrait jamais être dans la même situation, sa famille étant tout l'opposé de la sienne, imaginer que son père aurait pu joindre les rangs des mangemorts relevant plus de la blague que d'autre chose. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir de l'empathie pour le fils et la mère, malgré tous les sentiments négatifs qu'il leur avait un jour porté et qui n'étaient aujourd'hui plus d'actualité.

Arrivés devant les imposantes portes en bois foncé du manoir, l'un des gardiens, un prénommé Luke, se pencha pour actionner le heurtoir, mais la porte s'ouvrit juste avant, révélant une petite elfe de maison. Ron l'avait déjà vu chez Harry et Draco et il savait qu'elle s'appelait Mimi. Elle leva vers eux ses grands yeux globuleux qui affichaient quelque chose comme de l'incertitude et une pointe de peur. À aucun moment elle ne regarda son ancien maître, se contentant de se reculer en les invitant à entrer, saluant Ron d'un bref signe de tête que ce dernier lui rendit.

Ron savait que Draco avait mis beaucoup de temps dans la réfection et la rénovation du manoir. La dernière fois où il était venu en ces lieux, plus d'un an auparavant, lors d'une soirée qu'avait organisée l'ancien serpentard pour le Jour de l'an, il se souvenait qu'il lui avait justement mentionné qu'il s'apprêtait à refaire le hall. L'impressionnante entrée du manoir n'était plus la même, les lieux qui autrefois lui avaient paru froids et austères dégageaient maintenant un charme qui était à la fois luxueux et accueillant. Le hall lui paraissait plus lumineux et les portraits sévères des ancêtres de la famille Malfoy avaient été remplacés par des tableaux représentant des scènes pastorales. Enfin, Ron put voir passer quelque chose sur le visage du patriarche de la famille Malfoy qui tourna la tête pour embrasser la pièce du regard avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'étonnement.

Un gardien s'approcha de Lucius et détacha ses menottes avant de les lui retirer. Les documents avaient tous déjà été signés par lui la veille alors qu'il était toujours à Azkaban. La marque servant à le traquer et à détecter s'il utilisait la magie avait été apposée par un spécialiste du ministère au même moment. Et Ron comprit que c'était terminé. Dans les prochaines secondes, ils quitteraient le manoir et y laisseraient celui qui, quelques minutes auparavant était encore escorté par deux Aurors et deux gardes, menotté et surveillé avec la plus grande méfiance. Cela lui parut absurde, mais il n'en dit évidemment rien. Il jeta un dernier regard vers l'homme qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais revoir et qui lui accorda seulement un bref regard avant de faire un pas pour s'éloigner d'eux, prudemment, comme s'il n'était pas encore certain s'il avait le droit ou pas.

-C'est le moment de partir, Weasley, dit l'Auror Jenkins en posant une main sur son avant-bras, mais Ron ne parvenait pas à détourner son regard de l'aristocrate qui leur faisait dos.

-Malfoy! l'interpella-t-il sans se soucier du froncement de sourcils de son partenaire.

Lucius Malfoy se retourna lentement vers lui, le visage toujours aussi impassible, mais il ne dit rien, attendant que le fils de celui qu'il avait un jour pris plaisir à rabaisser lui dise ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

-Je ne suis pas dupe, Malfoy, je sais parfaitement que tu es mêlé de près à toute cette histoire et, un jour ou l'autre, la vérité te rattrapera. Mais d'ici là, si tu fais du mal à la mère de Draco d'une quelconque manière ou si tu t'en prends à lui, je jure que tu auras directement affaire à moi. Est-ce que c'est clair?

L'Auror Jenkins le dévisageait avec désapprobation, mais il ne dit rien. Lucius Malfoy toisa Ron avec hauteur, mais dans son visage on put lire, pendant une fraction de seconde, quelque chose comme de la confusion. Il remit cependant aussitôt son masque en place.

-Est-ce tout ce que vous aviez à me dire, Auror Weasley? se contenta-t-il de répondre de sa voix traînante qui faisait penser à celle de Draco tant dans ses intonations que dans sa manière de prononcer les mots. D'ailleurs, leur ressemblance ne s'arrêtait pas là. Si, enfant, Draco avait toujours ressemblé à son père, en vieillissant, c'était encore pire.

-Nous nous reverrons, répondit Ron en tournant les talons, la présence de cet homme lui étant devenue intolérable.

Arrivés au portail, les gardes et les Aurors transplanèrent. Ron passa brièvement au bureau pour remplir son rapport et, aussitôt que celui-ci fut complété, il utilisa l'une des cheminées du bureau pour rentrer chez lui. Deux secondes plus tard, il apparaissait dans le salon de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Hermione et l'instant d'après, quelque chose se jetait contre ses jambes et lui enserrait la taille.

-Teddy?

Hermione pénétra dans le salon, l'ayant entendu arriver. Ron se pencha pour prendre l'enfant dans ses bras, l'enserrant fortement en poussant une sorte de grognement affectueux qui fit rire Teddy. Il leva les yeux vers elle et lui adressa un sourire fatigué.

-Nous avons hérité d'un Teddy en mon absence? dit-il en se dirigeant vers sa petite-amie pour poser un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres en guise de salutations.

-Oui, il va rester avec nous jusqu'à demain matin.

-Tout va bien? demanda Ron en haussant les sourcils, sous-entendant par-là « Tout va bien chez Draco et Harry », mais ne le disant pas clairement pour éviter que l'enfant ne comprenne.

Elle haussa les épaules pour lui signifier qu'elle lui en parlerait plus tard. Il se tourna et s'accroupit vers l'enfant qui écoutait attentivement leur conversation comme s'il tentait de déchiffrer de quoi il était question et pourquoi ils étaient soudain devenus aussi sérieux. Harry lui avait dit qu'il comprenait tout, mais là il comprit réellement ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Et comment va ce bras? demanda Ron en désignant le plâtre d'un doigt.

Teddy haussa les épaules.

-Ça ne fait même pas mal.

-Ah non?

-Non. Est-ce qu'on peut aller voir Whoopsie ce soir? demanda l'enfant à celui qu'il considérait être son oncle.

Ron jeta un regard à Hermione qui secoua la tête pour lui faire signe de lui répondre non.

-Pas ce soir, pour ça tu devras attendre d'être de retour avec tes parents, mais… on pourrait aller manger une glace, qu'en dis-tu? suggéra l'apprenti Auror.

Un large sourire fendit le visage de Teddy et il jeta un regard à sa tante comme pour être certain que c'était bien vrai, l'idée d'aller voir son poney semblant s'être envolée de son esprit aussi vite qu'elle s'y était posée. Hermione acquiesça en souriant à son tour.

Ils revinrent à pied de chez le glacier, Ron portant l'enfant à moitié endormi dans ses bras tandis qu'Hermione les regardait, attendrie.

-Draco est supposé venir le chercher demain matin, mais je peux lui dire de venir en fin de journée, ça te permettrait de passer du temps avec lui, peut-être de l'amener voir ta mère, dit Hermione alors qu'ils arrivaient devant l'immeuble où se situait leur appartement. C'était un vieil immeuble et le trois pièces qu'ils y louaient leur coûtaient une fortune, mais ils y étaient bien. Le quartier était jeune et animé, entouré de magasins, de pubs et de restaurants, tout le contraire du quartier dans lequel vivaient Draco et Harry.

Ron tourna la tête vers elle alors qu'ils commencèrent à gravir l'escalier, ils vivaient au troisième étage.

-Oui, ce serait bien, répondit-il. J'ai eu à peine le temps de le voir ce soir et ma mère sera plus que ravie de le gaver de tout ce que ses parents ne veulent pas qu'il mange et ensuite, on pourra le leur retourner alors qu'il sera pire qu'une pile électrique, survolté par toutes les friandises qu'il aura ingurgitées.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête, mais un éclat de rire lui échappa, trahissant sa véritable émotion. L'enfant dodelina de la tête en poussa un gémissement alors que Ron le replaçait légèrement contre lui. À quatre ans, il commençait à être lourd pour être porté ainsi. Mais le rouquin ne s'en plaignit pas, trop content de passer du temps avec l'enfant dont il ne se lassait pas d'avoir la compagnie. Hermione et lui n'étaient pas près à avoir des enfants, pas encore, ils avaient convenu de terminer leurs études avant et de trouver un appartement ou une maison plus spacieuse. Néanmoins, passer du temps avec Teddy lui donnait envie de tenir ainsi son propre enfant dans ses bras. Hermione le savait et était toujours surprise de voir combien le désir d'avoir un enfant était fort chez son petit-ami. Non pas qu'elle n'en désirait pas, mais elle ne ressentait pas cela comme un besoin, du moins, pas pour le moment. Elle était satisfaite de la vie qu'ils avaient et désirait profiter de ces quelques années de liberté avant qu'ils ne s'installent dans une routine plus stricte.

Après avoir couché l'enfant sur le divan-lit du salon, Hermione lui souhaita bonne nuit et se dirigea vers leur chambre, laissant les deux garçons seuls.

-Bonne nuit Teddy, faits de beaux rêves et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésites pas à venir nous trouver, dit Ron en lui embrassant le front.

Il s'apprêta à se lever, mais la voix de l'enfant le retint.

-Est-ce que papa et daddy vont divorcer?

La surprise empêcha Ron de répondre et il le dévisagea comme s'il n'était pas certain d'avoir bien entendu ce que venait de dire Teddy.

-Quoi? Non! répondit-il automatiquement, un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça? Et puis, comment sais-tu ce qu'est un divorce?

Teddy haussa les épaules en détournant le regard, l'air soudain triste.

-C'est Mya à la garderie qui dit que ses parents ils se disputent trop alors ils vont divorcer.

Ron inspira lentement, cherchant les mots appropriés à dire à Teddy, se demandant pourquoi il lui avait posé la question à lui plutôt qu'à Hermione qui aurait davantage su quoi dire que lui. Il eut envie de l'appeler, mais se retint, après tout, c'était à lui qu'il avait posé la question.

-C'est vrai que, parfois, quand les parents se disputent trop, ils choisissent de divorcer ou de se séparer. Mais tes parents s'aiment beaucoup, beaucoup et ils n'ont pas l'intention de se séparer, alors ne t'en fais pas avec ça, d'accord?

-Pourquoi papa il a tapé daddy, alors?

Cette fois, Ron fronça franchement les sourcils. De quoi Teddy parlait-il? Harry aurait frappé Draco? Impossible. L'enfant devait avoir mal compris une situation ou s'être mépris sur ce qu'il avait vu. Jamais Harry ne frapperait qui que ce soit et encore moins l'homme qui partageait sa vie et dont il était follement amoureux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu? demanda Ron en employant sans s'en rendre compte les techniques d'interrogatoire non-suggestif qu'ils utilisaient avec les enfants.

-Daddy il a des bleus sur le cou et papa il s'excusait, mais daddy il lui a dit « chut », parce que j'étais là, répondit l'enfant en tournant son regard à la fois triste et inquiet vers son oncle.

-Quand?

-Ce matin, avant de venir ici, répondit l'enfant.

Ron se tut. Était-ce donc de cela que désirait lui parler Hermione? La version de l'enfant semblait plausible et il n'avait pas l'habitude de mentir, mais en même temps, cela lui paraissait impossible. Et Teddy ne disait pas non plus avoir vu Harry faire du mal à Draco, seulement qu'il avait des marques et qu'il s'était excusé. Il caressa doucement les cheveux de l'enfant.

-Ne pense plus à ça, maintenant, contente-toi de penser à de belles choses, dit Ron et, au même moment, Pattenrond sauta sur le lit en ronronnant, puis se pelotonna contre l'enfant. Pattenrond va dormir avec toi, regarde comme tu es chanceux, moi il ne me colle jamais comme ça, je suis presque jaloux.

Un faible sourire éclaira le visage de l'enfant qui glissa une main sur le pelage roux et épais du chat qui ondula de plaisir en quémandant de nouvelles caresses dès que la main le quitta. Ron n'aimait pas voir cette mine triste sur le visage de Teddy et il se dit qu'il tirerait toute cette histoire au clair. Et si ce que l'enfant racontait était vrai, si Harry avait bel et bien frappé Draco, il se ferait un devoir de dire à son ami ce qu'il en pensait et il ne se gênerait pas pour le faire. Il embrassa une dernière fois l'enfant et se dirigea vers sa chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui. Hermione était dans leur lit, assise contre la tête de lit, elle l'attendait. Elle avait revêtu sa robe de nuit bleu pâle et noué ses cheveux dans une natte qui tombait sur son épaule.

-J'ai texté Draco, il va venir chercher Teddy demain vers seize heures et…

Elle s'interrompit en voyant l'air qu'affichait le visage de son petit-ami.

-Teddy vient de me dire quelque chose de très troublant, dit-il en retirant ses vêtements rapidement et en les déposant pêle-mêle sur la chaise qui trônait dans le coin de la chambre. Il m'a dit que son papa avait tapé daddy, puis il m'a parlé de bleus dans le cou de Draco et d'un échange entre eux ce matin pendant lequel Harry aurait tenté de lui présenter ses excuses, mais Draco lui aurait dit de se taire vu la présence de Teddy.

Hermione acquiesça lentement et devant son absence de surprise, il comprit qu'elle savait. Ce ne fut pas le fait qu'elle savait et qu'elle ne lui avait encore rien dit qui le choqua, mais plutôt le fait que cela signifiait que ce qu'avait dit l'enfant était bel et bien vrai. Harry avait frappé ou agressé d'une quelconque manière Draco. C'était tout bonnement incroyable.

-C'est la première chose que j'ai remarqué, ce matin, en voyant Draco, commença Hermione et elle lui raconta l'échange qu'elle avait eu le matin-même avec leur ami. Avant de lui demander pour Teddy, je lui ai posé la question de comment ça allait et il m'a répondu que la psychomage avait prescrit une nouvelle potion à Harry et qu'il dormait depuis la fin de l'après-midi.

-Et lui, comment va-t-il? demanda Ron en se glissant entre les draps, s'approchant de sa petite-amie et posant sa main sur la sienne.

-Il ne m'a pas parlé de lui.

Ils échangèrent un regard, sachant très bien ce qu'ils pensaient l'un l'autre sans avoir besoin de parler. Ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps que parfois, les mots étaient inutiles. Ron posa sa tête sur le ventre de celle qui partageait sa vie et elle se mit à lui caresser doucement les cheveux, il ferma les yeux.

-Je suis sous le choc… je n'arrive pas à le croire. Et Teddy était si triste et inquiet, il m'a demandé si ses parents allaient divorcer, il m'a dit que les parents se divorçaient lorsqu'ils se disputaient trop, qu'une fillette à la garderie lui avait dit ça. Ça m'a brisé le cœur de le voir comme ça. Il comprend tout, il sait que ça ne va pas entre Harry et Draco, être au milieu de tout ça, ça ne peut pas être bon pour lui.

-Il est vraiment brillant et c'est malheureux dans cette situation. Je ne crois pas que Draco et Harry ont conscience qu'ils l'exposent à tout cela. Je pense qu'ils seraient atterrés de savoir que leurs difficultés affectent Teddy de la sorte… Il faudra leur parler.

-Mais, même si on leur parle, cela ne changera pas la situation. Je ne pensais pas que Harry était aussi… affecté, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il pourrait…

-Il est malade, Ron. Il n'a pas fait ça volontairement.

-Je sais, mais… mais je ne vois pas quelle condition me ferait t'étrangler jusqu'à te laisser le cou couvert d'ecchymoses, je… je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si j'étais Draco. En plus de tout ce qu'il vit présentement, avec son père…

-Comment était Lucius? l'interrompit Hermione en se rappelant soudainement que son amoureux avait effectué le transfert de ce dernier dans son manoir, ce jour.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu ne sais pas? Ce n'est pas toi qui l'a accompagné? questionna-t-elle, perplexe.

-Oui, mais il était complètement déconnecté. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu être sous Imperium que ça aurait été pareil.

Un silence passa entre eux comme si chacun réfléchissait à tout ça.

-Et Narcissa? demanda la brune à voix basse après un moment.

Ron secoua lentement la tête.

-Je ne l'ai pas vu.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy se décida enfin à sortir de sa chambre dans laquelle elle avait passé la journée à l'heure où, normalement, elle se mettait au lit. Elle savait que, de toute manière, il était idyllique de penser qu'elle parviendrait à trouver le sommeil cette nuit. Peut-être que Draco avait raison, peut-être qu'elle aurait mieux fait de quitter le manoir, au moins pour ce jour-là. Mais elle chassa rapidement cette pensée. En quoi les autres jours seraient-ils différents de celui-ci? À quoi cela l'avancerait-elle?

Elle resserra la ceinture de son peignoir en soie en avançant dans le couloir dont le seul éclairage consistait en une succession de lustres pendus au plafond et dont la lumière était tamisée. Le parc du manoir était plongé dans l'obscurité et, par le fenêtres seule la lumière de la lune lui parvenait. Avant de quitter sa chambre, elle s'était assurée, en demandant à Mimi, que son époux était dans ses appartements. Elle aimait penser qu'elle serait tout de même sortie de ses appartements si ce n'avait pas été le cas, mais elle n'en était pas certaine. Et si elle l'avait quand même fait, elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle déambulerait d'un pas aussi assuré. Non pas qu'elle craignait Lucius. Pendant toutes les années de leur mariage, pas une seule fois, même pas pendant les pires moments du règne du Lord noir sur leurs vies, elle n'avait craint son mari. Mais elle ne souhaitait tout simplement pas le croiser, elle ne s'y sentait pas prête, même si elle savait que cela était inévitable. Le manoir avait beau être grand, il ne l'était pas non plus autant que ça.

Elle se dirigea vers le salon bleu, un petit salon situé près de la salle à manger et qui avait toujours été l'un de ses endroits favoris. Elle s'y rendait souvent pour lire ou pour y prendre le thé. Les fenêtres donnaient sur le pâturage des chevaux qui étaient maintenant vide et elle aimait les y observer lorsque cela était encore possible. D'un lumos, elle alluma les lampes de la pièce et se dirigea vers le buffet en acajou sur lequel était posé une carafe de sherry et des verres en cristal taillé. Elle s'en servit un verre et s'assit dans le fauteuil situé près du foyer à présent éteint. C'était un fauteuil de style victorien qu'elle avait hérité de sa grand-mère et qui était le seul meuble provenant de sa famille et se trouvant au manoir. Le velours bleu ciel était élimé, mais lorsque Draco lui avait proposé, il y avait quelques mois, de le faire recouvrir, elle avait refusé. Elle le préférait ainsi, même si c'était irrationnel. Elle se souvenait avoir passé des soirées assis dans ce fauteuil alors qu'elle était enceinte de Draco. À cette époque, sa mère était toujours en vie et venait souvent la visiter. Elle lui manquait, elle elle aurait su quoi faire concernant Lucius.

Lucius.

À cette époque, il était entièrement absorbé par son rôle de mangemort et pleinement dévoué au Seigneur des ténèbres. Lucius n'avait rien d'un fanatique, pas comme sa sœur Bellatrix, son intérêt pour le mage noir était tout autre. Il cherchait le pouvoir, la renommée, à se tailler une place auprès de celui qu'il croyait devenir le futur dirigeant de la société sorcière. Les idéaux de pureté du sang et de suprématie des sorciers sur les moldus résonnaient également en lui, c'était ce en quoi son propre père avait toujours cru, une croyance qui était le fondement même de l'éducation qu'il avait reçue.

Ce que Narcissa avait d'abord cru n'être qu'une affiliation politique s'était mue en quelque chose d'autre. La joie de la savoir enceinte, porteuse de l'héritier qu'il avait tant désiré, de celui qu'il était certain qu'il ferait la fierté de son père et du nom des Malfoy avait fait place à de la peur. Les demandes du Seigneur des ténèbres étaient de plus en plus étranges, irrationnelles, irréalisables. Et bientôt, il fut clair que ceci n'avait rien d'une affiliation politique, mais que ce que demandait le Lord noir, était la dévotion la plus entière et indéfectible.

Narcissa, qui s'était toujours maintenue à l'écart de tout ceci, subissait maintenant les pressions de se sœur, du mari de cette dernière et du Seigneur des ténèbres en personne pour devenir une mangemort. Seul Lucius n'insistait pas, au contraire, il semblait vouloir repousser ce moment qui semblait de plus en plus inévitable à plus tard. Il plaidait que son épouse était enceinte, qu'elle ne pourrait mener à bien les missions du maître. Puis, lorsqu'elle donna naissance, la peur de Lucius se mua en véritable désespoir.

Elle se souvenait encore de la manière dont il avait tenu son fils contre lui alors qu'il venait tout juste de naître, ce bonheur immense dans son regard, puis, l'instant d'après, la terreur la plus pure. Et le 31 octobre était arrivé. Le Seigneur des ténèbres avait été anéanti par un nourrisson, à peine plus jeune que Draco. Lucius ne l'avait jamais dit, car de telles paroles étaient bien trop dangereuses, malgré la disparition du maître, mais Narcissa avait aussi vu chez lui le soulagement le plus profond.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il réapparaisse, quatorze ans plus tard.

Narcissa porta le verre à ses lèvres, le silence de la pièce était désormais insupportable, laissant trop de place à ses souvenirs. D'un mouvement de sa baguette vers le tourne-disque posé sur l'une des tablettes de la bibliothèque qui recouvrait le mur derrière elle, le bras descendit et l'aiguille entra en contact avec le vinyle qui se trouvait sur le plateau. La voix d'Ella Fitzgerald emplit le salon. Son regard se porta vers le manteau de la cheminée sur lequel était posé des photographies. Ses sourcils se froncèrent aussitôt et elle se leva pour s'approcher.

Une dizaine de photographies s'y trouvaient, mais elle remarqua immédiatement qu'une manquait. Entre celle représentant Teddy alors âgé de deux ans, assis sur Blossom, sa jument, et qui lui envoyait la main en souriant tandis que Draco le tenait à partir du sol et celle représentant un Draco enfant sautillant en tenant son premier balai à la main devant un immense sapin de Noël manquait celle qu'elle venait tout juste d'ajouter, moins d'une semaine auparavant. C'était une photo qui avait été prise lors du mariage de Pansy et de Daphnée par le photographe qui s'y trouvait. C'était une photo d'elle-même en compagnie de Draco, de Harry et de Teddy, prise lors du cocktail qui avait précédé le dîner, ils se tenaient tous les quatre devant le château, Draco avait passé une main autour de la taille de son amoureux, tandis que Narcissa tenait le bras du brun, son autre main posée sur l'épaule de Teddy. Narcissa se souvenait parfaitement de l'avoir posé là, elle en avait même fait faire une copie pour Harry et Draco, mais n'avait pas encore eu le temps de la leur donner.

Elle fouilla la pièce des yeux, se demandant si elle avait été déplacée, mais elle ne la trouva pas. Toutes les autres photos étaient quant à elle bien là. Celle de Harry, Draco, Pansy et Daphnée assis ensemble près du lac au manoir. Celle de Narcissa et de Teddy à Noël alors qu'il déballait le cheval de bois qui hennissait et se cabrait qu'elle lui avait donné lors du premier Noël qu'ils avaient passé tous ensemble. Celle de Draco et elle lors du gala annuel organisé par le ministère de la magie, elle se souvenait que c'était Harry qui avait insisté pour les prendre en photos, leur disant qu'ils n'avaient pas de photos récentes d'eux deux, et il avait raison. Celle de Draco franchissant un mur de pierres sur Lolita, l'air déterminé. Celle de Harry et Draco, tout sourire, devant la Tour Eiffel, lors de leur premier voyage ensemble, durant l'été qui avait suivi la guerre.

Elle se détourna des photographies en finissant son verre et en stoppant la musique.

Une seule personne avait pu prendre la photo manquante, mais la question n'était pas qui, mais bien pourquoi?

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Chers lecteurs,

Eh bien oui, pourquoi? Pourquoi diantre notre blond préféré (ok, ok…notre deuxième blond préféré) vole-t-il des photos? Qui sait? (moi, mais je ne dirai rien 😉)

Dans le prochain chapitre, le retour d'un personnage qu'on avait brièvement vu avant, mais qu'on n'a pas revu depuis un moment et …. un nouveau personnage (en quelque sorte)! Un indice? Le titre du prochain chapitre est « Monsieur Spock », mais ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez, non, cette fic ne deviendra pas soudainement un cross-over avec Star Trek (quoi que je pense que ça ferait du bien à Draco de se faire téléporter loin de tous ses problèmes pour un temps).

Merci de le lire, de me suivre et de commenter,

Votre dévouée Harley


	13. Chapitre 13: Monsieur Spock

**Chapitre 13** : Monsieur Spock

La sonnerie retentit trois fois avant que Draco ne réponde à son cellulaire, trop absorbé par le rapport qu'il avait sous les yeux. L'afficheur indiquait un numéro qu'il ne connaissait pas et il fronça les sourcils, se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être et surtout, comment cette personne avait eu son numéro. Si c'était encore un de ces maudits journaliste, il ne répondrait plus de rien.

S'ils avaient été moins harcelants pendant une certaine période suivant la nouvelle de l'attentat du ministère, depuis la libération de son père, leur enthousiasme était revenu au galop. Certains avaient même campés plusieurs jours devant le manoir Malfoy, espérant apercevoir le patriarche de la famille malgré les grilles et les hautes haies entourant la propriété. Bien rapidement, ils avaient cependant compris qu'ils n'apercevraient rien et, au grand soulagement de Narcissa, ils avaient levé le camp.

-Bonjour? répondit Draco, sur la défensive.

-Bonjour Draco! C'est Louis, Louis Grazinsky, dit une voix teintée d'un fort accent français qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

Le blond fronça les sourcils en levant finalement la tête du parchemin posé devant lui et qui concernait le dernier investissement qu'il avait fait dans une société œuvrant dans le domaine de l'intelligence artificielle utilisant à la fois la technologie moldue et la magie. Il était plus que surpris de recevoir un appel de Louis Grazinski. Mais, il n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit que, déjà, l'autre homme continuait.

-J'étais à Londres pour affaires et j'ai pensé que nous pourrions allez déjeuner ensemble.

-Je ne…

-J'ai une proposition à te faire, j'ai réservé une table à The Orangery pour midi, on m'en a dit beaucoup de bien, il semblerait que ce soit un endroit charmant, continua l'autre comme s'il n'avait pas entendu Draco.

-Oui, c'est…

-Parfait! À plus tard, dans ce cas!

Il raccrocha ne laissant pas la chance à Draco de refuser.

Ce dernier jura en posant un peu brusquement son téléphone sur son bureau. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller dîner avec cet homme qui le mettait, à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, hautement mal à l'aise avec ses manières empesées et son attitude un peu trop mielleuse pour être tout à fait honnête. L'idée de ne pas se rendre au rendez-vous lui effleura l'esprit, il la caressa un moment, s'en repaissant avec complaisance, puis le força à la laisser aller avec regrets. Il ne pouvait pas poser un lapin à cet homme avec qui non seulement il brassait des affaires, mais, en plus, avec qui il entretenait un lien à travers les compétitions équestres.

Il se leva de sa chaise en s'étirant, se permettant un soupir bruyant et libérateur. Par la fenêtre ouverte, les bruits de la ville entraient sans la moindre gêne dans son bureau et s'y propageaient jusqu'à en prendre toute la place. C'était une journée étonnamment chaude pour Londres et sans le sort de climatisation posé sur la maison, il n'aurait pas pu supporter de garder son veston.

Il faisait trop chaud pour entraîner ses chevaux alors il avait prévu de passer la journée à travailler. Il devait d'ailleurs rencontrer l'architecte responsable des travaux de réfection de la salle de bal du manoir dans l'après-midi. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il ne mettait pas un terme à ceux-ci alors qu'il n'en verrait jamais le résultat final. Peut-être que les paroles de sa mère avaient fait résonner quelque chose en lui ou peut-être n'aimait-il tout simplement pas l'idée d'un travail inachevé.

Son téléphone sonna de nouveau et il jeta un regard méfiant vers l'appareil, s'attendant à ce que ce soit Louis qui rappelle, espérant qu'il doive annuler pour une raison ou une autre, mais c'était Harry.

-Hé, dit-il en décrochant, étrangement soulagé de parler à son amoureux même s'il l'avait quitté le matin-même.

-Hé, répondit Harry, doucement.

Depuis que son amoureux avait manqué de l'étrangler, un malaise perdurait entre eux, malgré la longue conversation qu'ils avaient eu sur le sujet lors du retour de Harry de son rendez-vous avec sa psychomage et malgré toutes les fois où l'ancien gryffondor s'était confondu en excuses dans les jours qui avaient suivi. À la grande surprise de Draco, Harry lui avait demandé de l'accompagner à son prochain rendez-vous avec sa psy. Bien sûr, il avait aussitôt accepté avant même que son amoureux ne lui eut expliqué pourquoi. La psychomage voulait qu'ils puissent parler tous ensemble de ce qui s'était passé et de ce qu'ils vivaient, des difficultés qu'ils avaient à communiquer, de la condition de Harry. Cela faisait écho à la conversation qu'il avait eu plus tôt avec Hermione et il pensa que cela ne pouvait mieux tomber.

Ce soir-là, ils étaient allés manger au restaurant, profitant de ce rare moment juste entre eux deux, puisque Teddy était chez Ron et Hermione. Draco portant un foulard malgré le temps chaud pour dissimuler ses blessures, ce qui n'avait pas manqué de précipiter chez Harry, une nouvelle série d'excuses, mais il l'avait immédiatement arrêté. Il ne désirait plus qu'ils en parlent. Pour lui, l'incident était clos et rien ne servait d'y revenir sans cesse. Ils étaient parvenus à passer une agréable soirée, profitant de la présence l'un de l'autre, discutant du projet de vacances en France que cultivait Draco et qui semblait également tenter à Harry.

Puis, ils étaient revenus à la maison, la main de Harry prenant celle de Draco alors qu'ils montaient l'escalier menant à la porte d'entrée, puis ses lèvres trouvant les siennes alors qu'il cherchait les clés dans ses poches. Rapidement, la tension avait monté et les baisers s'étaient faits plus passionnés, alimentés par la presque abstinence qu'ils vivaient depuis beaucoup trop longtemps et leur envie de se retrouver, de se prouver l'un l'autre leur amour, de se demander pardon.

Draco avait ri lorsque Harry les avait fait foncer dans un mur, puisqu'il avait enlevé ses lunettes quelques secondes auparavant et n'y voyait plus clair. Puis ce fut au tour de Harry de pouffer lorsque son petit-ami le souleva dans ses bras, arrivés devant leur chambre, pour le porter telle une mariée jusque sur leur lit. Ils étaient déjà à moitié nus, leurs vêtements disséminés un peu partout sur le chemin entre la porte d'entrée et leur chambre, profitant de l'absence de leur fils pour lâcher prise et se laisser-aller.

Le souffle de Harry s'était bloqué dans sa gorge lorsque la bouche de Draco s'était posée sur son sexe et il n'avait pu retenir un gémissement tandis qu'un doigt s'était faufilé en lui quelques instants plus tard. Le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé au mariage lui était alors revenu et il avait senti l'anxiété se poser sur sa poitrine, menaçant de peser de plus en plus et finalement de l'étouffer s'il lui résistait. Il ne voulait pas qu'une telle chose arrive de nouveau, surtout pas. Draco avait semblé deviner ses pensées, puisqu'il avait délaissé son sexe pour remonter jusqu'à son oreille.

-Détends-toi mon amour, ne penses à rien d'autre qu'à moi, je t'aime, j'ai tellement envie de toi, avait-il murmuré en poussant un autre doigt enduit de lubrifiant en lui, le faisant geindre doucement.

-Je t'aime…oh!... aussi, avait-il répondu en se laissant aller contre son amant, profitant de la douce friction entre leurs deux corps, poussant contre le corps au-dessus du sien, puis ils n'avaient plus pensé à rien, se laissant entraîner par leurs envies, se fondant l'un dans l'autre, se retrouvant et se reconnaissant enfin.

Mais, malgré tout, dès le lendemain, le malaise s'était réinstallé, comme s'il ne les avait jamais vraiment quitté, leur ayant seulement laissé un moment de répit avant de reprendre la place qui était désormais la sienne.

-Est-ce que tu es libre pour aller déjeuner? demanda Harry.

Draco s'apprêta à dire oui, mais s'interrompit. Il grimaça, même si son amant ne pouvait le voir.

-J'ai déjà un déjeuner de prévu…

-Ah.

La déception était clairement perceptible dans cette seule syllabe.

-Je croyais que tu passais la journée avec Neville.

-Non, c'était seulement la matinée, il a des cours cet après-midi et moi aussi.

Même si le stage de Harry était suspendu, il continuait d'aller aux cours théoriques de sa formation, se disant qu'ainsi, il ne perdait pas complètement son temps.

-On se voit ce soir au dîner au Terrier, alors? demanda Draco même s'il savait déjà la réponse.

-Ouais, à ce soir.

Même si Harry ne le disait pas ouvertement, Draco le connaissait suffisamment pour deviner qu'il ne devait pas passer une bonne journée. Ce n'était pas son genre d'être déçu pour si peu et de lui faire sentir ainsi.

-Tout va bien? demanda-t-il, légèrement inquiet.

-Ce n'est pas ma meilleure journée, mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler au téléphone.

-On en parlera ce soir.

-Ouais, ok.

Silence.

-Harry, j'aurais aimé aller déjeuner, mais…

-Non, je comprends.

-Je veux vraiment qu'on en parle ce soir, de… ce qui te tracasse. Ok?

-Ouais. À ce soir.

-À ce soir.

Ils raccrochèrent et Draco soupira de nouveau, se passant une main sur le visage. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir foiré.

* * *

-Dis-moi que tu as décidé d'abandonner tes études et qu'on peut juste passer le reste de nos vies ici, soupira Daphnée de contentement en roulant sur le dos pour jeter un œil à sa nouvelle épouse, étendue près d'elle sur le sable d'un blanc presque immaculé.

Elle vit que celle-ci étudiait l'écran de son cellulaire, une main au-dessus pour tenter de faire un peu d'ombre et de voir quelque chose. Elle haussa un sourcil.

-Vraiment? Tu es ici, avec moi, sur cette île grecque paradisiaque, pendant notre lune de miel et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est de regarder ton cellulaire? continua-t-elle en secouant la tête avec découragement.

Pansy leva les yeux de l'appareil, une mine contrite sur le visage qui ne dupa nullement son amoureuse.

-Je voulais simplement vérifier que je n'avais pas reçu de courriels importants de l'université et répondre au propriétaire de notre nouvel appartement à Boston pour lui confirmer la date de notre arrivée pour signer le bail et…

Mais elle fut interrompue par les lèvres de Daphnée qui se posèrent sur les siennes, alors qu'elle lui enlevait délicatement son téléphone des mains, le jetant plus loin dans le sable.

-Hey! protesta la brune.

-Pas de nouvelles de nos amis?

-Euh non… ils n'oseraient pas nous déranger durant notre lune de miel, tu le sais bien.

-Parfait, alors…

Daphnée se pencha pour lui voler un autre baiser.

-… je te demanderais d'en faire de même…

Encore un baiser, mais cette fois sur sa mâchoire.

-…sinon, je risque de penser que ce morceau de plastique…

Ses mains remontèrent le long de sa cuisse dénudée.

-… a plus d'intérêt pour toi…

Daphnée se redressa en dégrafant et en retirant d'un même geste le haut de son bikini.

-…que moi.

Pansy ne put se retenir de jeter un regard autour d'eux pour s'assurer que personne ne les avait vu, mais ils étaient sur une île minuscule et peu touristique et la plage était déserte. Daphnée suivit son regard et se pencha alors pour saisir sa baguette, jetant un sort repousse-moldu, s'assurant que personne ne viendrait ici, malgré que cela était peu probable. Pansy lui jeta un regard plein de gratitude et cette fois, ce fut elle qui l'embrassa.

-Impossible, répondit-elle, il n'y a rien qui attire plus mon attention que toi, ainsi…

-Menteuse.

-Quoi? Non! interjeta Pansy.

-Non? dit Daphnée en se levant soudainement, son épouse fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait.

Puis, la blonde retira le bas de son maillot.

-Même pas ainsi? demanda-t-elle, maintenant entièrement nue devant elle, en lui adressant un clin d'œil coquin.

Un sourire amoureux et concupiscent étira les lèvres de Pansy.

-Maintenant que j'y pense, tu as peut-être raison, dit-elle en l'attirant à elle pour un autre baiser.

* * *

À peine eut-il passé le pas de la porte des bureaux d'architecte Fraser & Fraser que Draco transplana. L'instant suivant, il apparut devant le portail du Terrier et le poussa d'une main tout en sentant la barrière magique entourant le domicile de ceux qu'il considérait comme ses beaux-parents le laisser passer. Le grincement que produisirent les gonds du portail en s'ouvrant s'apparentait au cri d'un porc que l'on égorge et il se dit qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter cela un instant si c'était chez lui. D'ailleurs, il se retint de transplaner immédiatement chez lui pour aller chercher de la graisse et remédier au problème. Madame Weasley en ferait une syncope si elle le voyait effectuer une telle tâche chez eux et elle en serait probablement également fort gênée et il ne voulait pas la mettre mal à l'aise.

Devant lui, au bout de l'allée de pierres entre lesquelles quelques mauvaises herbes tenaces poussaient, la maison à l'architecture impossible se dressait. Il se souvenait de la réaction qu'il avait eu pour la première fois lorsqu'il l'avait vu et il s'était souvenu de toutes les méchancetés qu'il avait dit au sujet de la demeure des Weasley lorsqu'il était encore à Poudlard. Certes, la maison n'était pas un palace, loin de là, mais elle avait un certain charme et, au fil des années, elle avait réussi à susciter chez lui ce sentiment réconfortant de savoir qu'on fait partie d'une famille. Sentiment qu'il n'avait à aucun moment ressenti au manoir familial.

En progressant dans l'allée, il prit soin de jeter un charme de désillusion sur son cou encore marqué pour éviter d'affoler sa belle-famille ou de se faire poser des questions dont les réponses ne feraient que les alarmer davantage. Il les connaissait suffisamment pour savoir cela.

Près du garage qui semblait à tout moment près à s'effondrer, une vieille voiture décapotable était stationnée, la peinture rouge écalait à certains endroits sur le parechoc et il était presque sûr qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Quoiqu'il fut aussi possible qu'il se méprenne sur cette dernière impression, vu l'habitude qu'avait Arthur Weasley d'acquérir et de se départir sans cesse de toutes sortes d'engins moldus, du simple vélo en passant, une fois, et cela l'avait marqué, par un énorme tracteur avec une pelle mécanique.

Il se souvint de la Ford Anglia que Ron et Harry avaient utilisé pour se rendre à Poudlard lors de leur deuxième année, non pas qu'il l'ait lui-même vu à l'époque, mais Ron et Harry lui avaient raconté l'histoire à des multiples reprises et il avait vu la photographie dans la Gazette dans les jours qui avaient suivi l'incident. Il se demanda si la décapotable aussi pouvait voler ou si Arthur avait renoncé entièrement au projet de posséder une voiture volante. Le connaissant, c'était peu probable.

Il s'apprêtait à se diriger vers la porte d'entrée de la maison lorsqu'un cri aigu et un rire encore plus strident lui parvint depuis l'arrière de la demeure.

Il contourna la demeure en passant sur la pelouse et l'instant d'après, il vit la source des rires et des cris qui continuaient de lui parvenir alors que Ginny Weasley passa tout près de lui, perchée sur son balai, un souaffle niché dans le creux de son coude. Il la vit faire une passe à Hermione qui l'attrapa de justesse d'une seule main, refusant de lâcher le manche de son balai, un sourire crispé sur le visage. Elle vola doucement jusqu'au cerceau qui lévitait près du potager et tenta de le lancer au travers, mais Arthur l'intercepta aussitôt en faisant immédiatement une passe à Ron qui fila vers le but de l'équipe adverse et marqua. Molly, qui était assise sur l'une des chaises de jardin en compagnie de Teddy applaudit.

Ginny lui jeta un regard trahit.

-Maman, je pensais que tu comptais pour nous! s'écria-t-elle en posant une main sur son cœur comme si elle venait d'être mortellement touchée par un projectile.

Molly sourit.

-Je compte pour vous tous, ma chérie.

-Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça, tu dois choisir! s'objecta Ginny à moitié sérieuse.

-Elle dit seulement ça parce qu'elle est jalouse que tu nous aies applaudis, se moqua Ron. Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire, maman, je sais que tu comptes pour nous.

-Moi, en tous les cas, je mettrais plutôt mon argent sur la poursuiveuse des Harpies, intervint Draco alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui, ils ne l'avaient pas vu arriver, trop pris par leur jeu.

-DADDY! cria Teddy en se levant d'un bond et en courant jusque dans ses bras.

Draco le souleva de terre en le serrant contre lui.

-On ne parle pas de qui a le plus de chance de gagner, Malfoy, mais bien de quelle équipe a le plus de cœur et d'honneur, continua Ron en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

-Ah! Dans ce cas, définitivement l'équipe avec la poursuiveuse des Harpies, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

Ginny, Hermione et Molly ne purent retenir un éclat de rire alors que Ron secouait la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Bien qu'ils étaient dorénavant amis, Ron et Draco avaient toujours continué à se provoquer l'un l'autre pour s'amuser. À peine Draco eut-il déposé Teddy par terre qu'il fut enlacé, puis embrassé sur les deux joues par madame Weasley. À chaque fois, ces effusions le déstabilisaient quelque peu, il ne pouvait imaginer sa mère se comporter de la sorte, quant à son père, cela relevait carrément du délire que de penser qu'il fut capable d'une telle chose.

-Où est Harry? demanda-t-il en ne le voyant pas avec eux, certain qu'il aurait participé au match s'il avait été présent, il ne disait jamais non lorsque l'occasion de voler sur un balai se présentait et encore moins pour une partie improvisée de Quidditch.

-Je ne sais pas, je croyais qu'il arriverait avec toi, répondit Molly.

Draco s'était dépêché de quitter la rencontre avec l'architecte, certain qu'il serait le dernier arrivé et ne voulant pas retarder le dîner. Harry devait normalement avoir fini ses cours depuis plus de deux heures, il se demanda où il pouvait bien être. Devait-il s'inquiéter?

-Ça te dit de jouer avec nous? demanda Ginny en lui lançant le souaffle qu'il attrapa par instinct.

Comme si elle n'attendait que ce moment, Hermione intervint.

-Tu pourrais prendre ma place, je suis un peu essoufflée.

Draco n'était pas dupe, il savait fort bien qu'elle n'avait jamais été à l'aise sur un balai et qu'elle avait sans doute accepté de jouer uniquement parce que sinon il aurait manqué un joueur et aussi pour faire plaisir à Ron.

-Oui, Daddy! s'exclama à son tour Teddy, ce qui surpris le blond puisque son fils n'avait jamais aimé le Quidditch. Je veux te voir!

Pourquoi pas, se dit-il. Après tout, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas monté sur un balai et encore plus qu'il n'avait pas joué au Quidditch. Il chassa ses inquiétudes concernant son petit-ami, se disant qu'il tenterait de le contacter s'il n'arrivait pas dans la prochaine demi-heure.

Hermione atterrit plus ou moins élégamment et poussa un soupir de soulagement en posant le pied par terre, comme si elle n'avait pas été certaine de retrouver la terre ferme jusque-là. Elle tendit le Comète T245 au blond.

Il enfourcha le balai aisément, puis tapa le sol du pied, s'envolant aussitôt. Un sourire envahit son visage sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive alors qu'il prenait de l'altitude. Il avait toujours aimé voler et il avait oublié combien cela chassait ses pensées négatives alors qu'il se concentrait uniquement sur les sensations qui l'envahissaient.

La partie commença.

Ginny était bien évidemment une joueuse redoutable et il était certain que même si elle avait été seule contre eux trois, elle serait parvenue à remporter la partie. Néanmoins, elle ne manquait pas de faire des passes à Draco et de lui laisser une chance de marquer. Ce qu'il fit. Il avait occupé autrefois le poste d'attrapeur au sein de l'équipe de serpentard, mais il n'était pas trop mal non plus à celui de poursuiveur. Arthur aussi était étonnamment agile sur un balai et surprit Draco lorsqu'il rafla le souaffle sous son nez avant de marquer d'un même geste, suscitant une exclamation victorieuse chez Ron.

Depuis que son père était de la partie, toute l'attention de Teddy était tournée vers le jeu et il poussait des cris et des exclamations lorsque son père marquait un point ou attrapait le souaffle. C'était stupide, mais Draco en ressentit une fierté qu'il ne tenta pas de réprimer. Souriant à l'enfant lorsqu'il faisait un bon coup et provoquant l'équipe adverse à coup de vantardises ou de remarques moqueuses. Ron répliquait du tac au tac, le visage rouge, alors qu'Arthur se contentait de secouer la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ils jouèrent un bon moment jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur décrète qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Après tout, ils n'avaient plus leur âge. Ils mirent pied à terre en se félicitant mutuellement pour la partie. L'équipe de Ginny et Draco ayant gagné haut la main. Teddy s'approcha de son père, presque timidement.

-Daddy…

-Oui?

-Est-ce que je peux faire un tour? demanda l'enfant en désignant le balai.

C'était la première fois qu'il demandait une telle chose, ayant toujours refusé jusque-là, malgré les multiples invitations de Harry à le faire. Draco se dit que son amoureux serait furieux d'avoir manqué ça. Il se pencha pour prendre Teddy, mais l'enfant se défila.

-Non, avec tante Ginny, dit-il en se tournant vers cette dernière qui lui adressa un sourire touché.

-Tu ferais mieux de lui demander à elle, dans ce cas, répondit Draco en haussant un sourcil, un peu piqué.

Elle accepta et quelques secondes plus tard, ils volaient tous les deux à basse altitude, alors que la rousse entourait la taille de l'enfant d'une main. Ce dernier se cramponnait à s'en faire blanchir les jointures après le manche du balai et regardait avec détermination devant lui, le visage sérieux. Draco les regardait faire en filmant avec son cellulaire pour pouvoir montrer cela plus tard à Harry. Il tenta d'attirer l'attention de son fils, mais ce dernier lui répondit qu'il était concentré, se refusant de tourner les yeux vers lui et il n'insista pas. Ginny l'encourageait en lui donnant des conseils à voix basse.

Il sursauta presque en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule et fut surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait de Ron qui lui tendait une bière. Il la prit en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose puisque son attitude laissait penser qu'il n'était pas seulement venu lui apporter quelque chose à boire. Mais le meilleur ami de Harry ne dit rien, puis il vit que son regard glissait assez peu subtilement vers son cou.

Draco détourna le regard.

-Hermione t'a parlé, dit le blond c'était un constat et non une question.

-Oui, avoua Ron d'un ton neutre.

-C'était un accident.

Silence.

-Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit vraiment le bon terme, répondit Ron en détournant le regard à son tour, l'invitant à s'assoir avec lui un peu plus loin sur le banc près du potager.

Molly, Arthur et Hermione étaient assis plus loin, près de la maison, et regardaient Ginny et Teddy voler en discutant entre eux. Hermione leur jeta un bref regard, mais détourna aussitôt les yeux en voyant que Draco la regardait, elle savait de quoi il était question. Il s'était attendu à ce que la sorcière lui reparle de ce qui s'était passé entre Harry et lui, mais certainement pas à ce que ce soit Ron qui le fasse. Le roux n'était pas habile avec ce genre de conversation plus profonde et les évitait habituellement comme la peste, envoyant Hermione, comme son émissaire personnel, se charger de ce genre de chose.

En fait, depuis qu'ils étaient amis, jamais Ron et lui n'avaient eu une conversation sérieuse. Non, c'était faux, il se souvenait d'une conversation qu'ils avaient eu, peu de temps après qu'il eut appris pour Harry et lui. Il lui avait demandé quelles étaient ses intentions envers Harry et plutôt que de lui promettre les pires tortures s'il brisait le cœur de son ami ou autre lieu commun du genre, il s'était contenté de lui dire qu'il espérait qu'ils seraient heureux ensemble, puisqu'ils le méritaient l'un l'autre. Draco se souvenait encore de combien cela l'avait touché, même s'il avait tout fait pour le cacher, se contentant d'un merci prononcé à mi-voix.

-Je sais que tu n'as probablement pas envie d'en parler et certainement pas avec moi, continua le roux en s'interrompant pour prendre une autre gorgée de sa bière, imité par Draco. Mais je ne suis pas seulement l'ami de Harry, je suis le tien aussi et ce que m'a raconté Hermione, ça m'a secoué…

Draco s'apprêta à intervenir, mais Ron leva une main pour lui signifier qu'il n'avait pas terminé.

-…et je sais qu'il est allé voir sa psychomage depuis et que c'était la première fois que ça arrivait, mais je sais aussi que c'est difficile pour vous ces temps-ci avec tout ce qui… arrive. Tout ce que je veux te dire, Draco, c'est que tu n'es pas seul. Ni toi ni Harry. Mais là, c'est à toi que je m'adresse et même si tu ne nous crois pas quand on te dit ça, tu fais partie de la famille, toi aussi. Alors, si jamais tu as besoin de… de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas. Ok?

-Ok, répondit Draco, la gorge soudain nouée par ces paroles inattendues.

-Et je… je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ça, mais… l'autre soir quand on a gardé Teddy, il…

-PAPA! cria soudain Teddy, les interrompant brusquement.

Draco tourna la tête et vit son petit-ami qui avançait vers eux. Il se leva et fronça les sourcils en voyant la petite boule de poil dans les bras du brun. Un chiot.

-Mais, qu'est-ce que je vois là, tu voles? s'exclama Harry en se dirigeant vers l'enfant, puis adressant un sourire à Draco en le voyant venir à sa rencontre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout filmé pour toi, dit Draco en regardant de plus près le chiot dans les bras de son amant. Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

-Un chiot.

-Mais encore.

-Notre chiot.

-Ah oui! Celui dont on n'a jamais discuté avant que tu n'ailles le chercher? Oui, oui, je me rappelle! fit remarquer Draco, sarcastique, mais dont le cœur fondait de plus en plus devant l'adorable animal.

-Oui, celui-là même, je l'ai pris au même endroit que le poney-dont-on-a-jamais-discuté-avant-que-tu-n'ailles-le-chercher, répondit Harry en posant un chaste baiser sur sa joue.

-Et qui est le serpentard? souffla Draco contre son oreille.

-C'est toi, mon amour.

-J'en doute tous les jours, répondit-il en secouant la tête, mais il enleva le chiot noir, blanc et feu des bras de son amant pour le prendre contre lui, puis il réalisa que c'était un Welsh Corgi, ses grandes oreilles et ses pattes trop courtes trahissant sa race et il se sentit tomber irrésistiblement en amour.

Tout le monde s'approcha pour voir de plus près le chiot et le caresser.

-Et comment allons-nous l'appeler? demanda Draco en consentant à ce qu'Hermione le prenne à son tour contre elle.

-Monsieur Spock, évidemment, à cause de ses oreilles, répondit Harry.

Molly, Arthur, Ron et Ginny lui jetèrent un regard rempli d'incompréhension, mais Hermione éclata de rire tandis que Draco levait les yeux au ciel, sachant de quoi il était question puisqu'il avait été presque forcé par son petit-ami à regarder la série, l'année dernière.

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

Chers lecteurs,

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce nouveau personnage? Attention, c'est un caméo de mon propre chien qui est un corgi et qui se nomme Monsieur Spock, alors faites bien gaffe à ce que vous allez dire, il est juste à côté de moi alors que j'écris ces lignes.

Prochain chapitre, on aura des nouvelles de Lucius et de Narcissa.

Merci de me lire, de me suivre et de commenter,

Harley


	14. Chapitre 14 : L'offre

**Chapitre 14** : **L'offre**

Draco s'éveilla en entendant ce qu'il était certain être des pleurs. Il se tourna vers Harry, mais ce dernier dormait paisiblement à ses côtés, un bras passé en travers du torse du blond, le visage enfouit entre son oreiller et son bras.

Peut-être était-ce Teddy, alors?

En prenant garde à ne pas réveiller son petit-ami, Draco se glissa doucement en dehors du lit. Le plancher grinça sous ses pieds et Harry poussa un soupir sans pour autant s'éveiller. Draco ouvrit la porte menant au couloir qui était uniquement éclairé par une veilleuse en forme de dinosaure qu'ils avaient installé pour Teddy. La chambre de ce dernier était un peu plus loin dans le couloir, au même étage que la leur. Pour le moment, aucun son n'en provenait.

Il poussa la porte entrouverte de la chambre de l'enfant, s'attendant à devoir le consoler suite à un cauchemar, mais seul le souffle régulier d'un enfant endormi lui parvint. Étrange, il aurait pourtant juré avoir entendu des pleurs. Était-ce possible que ce ne fut que le fruit de son imagination ou un rêve? Mais, au même moment, les pleurs reprirent et il réalisa alors que ce n'étaient pas des pleurs, mais plutôt des gémissements et que ceux-ci provenaient du rez-de-chaussée. Il comprit aussitôt.

Quelques instants plus tard, il s'accroupissait devant la cage dans laquelle se trouvait Monsieur Spock qui gémit de plus bel en le voyant, posant ses pattes sur la porte grillagée pour la secouer avec énergie en voyant son nouveau maître.

-Tu sais que ton père a dit que tu devais dormir dans cette cage, ne me regarde pas comme ça, moi je n'y suis pour rien.

Le chiot pencha la tête de côté, comme s'il essayait de comprendre ce que l'homme face à lui venait de lui dire et l'effet était particulièrement comique vu ses oreilles qui semblaient démesurées par rapport au reste de sa tête. Draco s'assit sur le sol devant la cage tandis que le chiot léchait les barreaux en gémissant de plus belle, grattant de ses pattes en espérant que la porte finisse par s'ouvrir.

-Tu n'as pas envie de dormir seul ici dans le noir, n'est-ce pas?

Le chiot sembla comprendre ses paroles, car il secoua cette fois-ci avec plus de vigueur la porte de la cage, poussant un jappement aigu. Draco soupira, puis il fit glisser la barrure de la porte et ouvrit la cage. Le chien sauta sur lui joyeusement, surexcité en gémissant. Il le prit dans ses bras, tentant de calmer l'enthousiasme de l'animal, le caressant sans pouvoir empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

-Harry va être furieux, mais… il aurait dû savoir que je suis incapable d'assurer une quelconque forme de discipline. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, j'ai moi-même été élevé à avoir absolument tout ce que je voulais et à faire ce que bon me semblait, alors…

Il s'appuya le dos contre la table basse et ferma les yeux un moment, enfouissant encore et encore ses doigts dans la fourrure dense tandis que Monsieur Spock se détendait contre lui. Bien qu'il fût fatigué, il savait qu'il ne retrouverait pas le sommeil immédiatement, maintenant qu'il s'était levé. Il repensa à son déjeuner avec Louis Grazinsky et soupira. Il n'en avait pas encore parlé avec Harry.

Le français lui avait fait une offre à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu. Il avait cru que l'invitation à déjeuner serait encore une fois une tentative de sa part de lui faire des avances à mots plus ou moins couverts et qu'il devrait passer son temps à le repousser poliment et bien que cela fut en partie ce qui s'était passé, ce n'était pas tout. Après un long préambule durant lequel l'homme lui avait répété combien il était un cavalier talentueux et combien les cavaliers de son haras auraient à apprendre de lui, il lui avait confié que Carla Parati, sa cavalière étoile, s'était cassé le fémur une semaine auparavant suivant une chute d'un de ses poulains.

Draco l'avait écouté, se demandant où Louis voulait en venir. Si c'était pour lui demander une nouvelle fois de venir l'aider dans l'entraînement des chevaux de son haras, il était prêt à lui répéter ce qu'il lui disait à chaque fois, il n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie de le faire. Sa famille était en Angleterre et il avait ses propres chevaux. Mais ce ne fut pas ce que lui proposa l'autre homme.

-J'aimerais que tu montes _Dream About Me_ pour les championnats panaméricains de _Jumper_.

Draco avait froncé les sourcils, peinant à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Les championnats panaméricains? De _Jumper_?

-Je fais du complet maintenant et tu le sais, répondit-il en faisant comme si cette offre exceptionnelle le laissait de marbre.

Il compétitionnait exclusivement en concours complet depuis le début de l'adolescence. Lorsqu'il avait goûté pour la première fois à un parcours de cross, il avait su qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais s'en passer. Bien entendu, il devait aussi participer aux épreuves de saut et de dressage, mais son véritable plaisir résidait dans le parcours naturel. Il n'existait rien de plus exaltant que de foncer à vive allure entre un contre-bas donnant dans un étang et un muret aussi haut que large. Harry disait souvent qu'il préférerait affronter encore Voldemort que d'être lancé sur un tel parcours, mais Draco savait bien que c'était uniquement une manière de parler.

-Justement, ça n'interférerait pas avec tes autres concours et tu sais comme moi que tu excelles sur le parcours de _Stadium_ à chaque fois. Ce ne serait que pour les championnats, ensuite notre contrat prendrait fin. Je sais que tu ne t'es pas classé cette année avec ta jument, ce serait l'occasion de faire autre chose, de changer d'air. Écoutes, ma jument est actuellement à ma propriété à Wellington, je te propose de venir l'essayer, de faire le circuit national avec elle, elle s'est déjà classée de toute manière, si elle ne participe pas, ce serait un véritable gaspillage et mis à part toi et Clara, je ne fais confiance à personne avec elle. C'est une jument comme tu les aimes, elle a un sacré tempérament.

Draco avait haussé un sourcil. Visiblement, l'homme avait bien mené son enquête et il ne pouvait pas dire que ce n'était pas une offre alléchante. Non pas les championnats nationaux, mais plutôt la chance de participer aux concours panaméricains. Mais… mais cela impliquait tant de choses.

-À Wellington, en Floride? Tu voudrais que j'aille passer… quoi? Un mois, deux, loin de ma famille…

-Ta famille pourrait t'accompagner!

Mais Draco avait continué comme si l'autre ne l'avait jamais interrompu.

-…pour participer aux concours dans une discipline qui n'est pas la mienne…

-Le concours complet comprend une épreuve de saut d'obstacles, ne joue pas au snob, pas avec moi, Draco.

Et il avait raison, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Les obstacles qu'il aurait à franchir étaient différents et plus hauts que ceux qu'il était habitué de voir en concours, les combinaisons plus techniques et il ferait face à de grands cavaliers dont c'était la spécialité. Il participait pour gagner et ne souhaitait pas s'humilier face à eux.

Draco avait poursuivi sa tirade, sans prendre en compte ce que son interlocuteur venait de dire.

-…et sur une jument qui est clairement difficile, car tu ne me feras pas croire que dans tous les cavaliers sous ta gouverne, aucun n'a assez de talent pour participer aux nationaux. Est-ce que j'oublie quelque chose?

Louis avait souri, dévoilant ses dents trop droites et trop blanches. Il savait que l'offre qu'il venait de lui faire réveillait quelque chose en Draco, ce qui faisait qu'il était un cavalier aussi redoutable, ce qui faisait que c'était justement à lui qu'il avait fait cette offre et à personne d'autre.

-Non, je crois que ça résume bien. Alors, tu arrives quelle date?

Draco s'était apprêté à refuser, à écraser cette trépidation qu'il avait soudain ressenti en s'imaginant aux championnats panaméricains, à tuer dans l'œuf cette excitation avant qu'elle ne se transforme en une véritable déception lorsqu'il réaliserait que tout ceci n'était pas possible, que ce n'était pas sa vie, mais quelque chose le freina. Il n'aurait pu dire quoi et se trouva ridiculement faible de ne pouvoir prononcer le seul mot qui faisait du sens : non. Il dit plutôt à Grazinsky qu'il y réfléchirait, ce qui lui donna au moins le plaisir de voir l'homme plus âgé déstabilisé. Clairement, il s'était attendu à ce que le blond refuse, comme toujours et qu'il doive le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par lui dire du bout des lèvres qu'il allait considérer son offre. Puis le regard de surprise de l'homme s'était changé en une expression qui avait aussitôt déplut à Draco.

-Des problèmes à la maison? avait dit Louis, une mine faussement soucieuse peinte sur le visage.

Draco savait trop bien que qu'importe ce qu'il répondrait, l'autre homme trouverait un moyen de sous-entendre, comme à chaque fois, que Harry et lui n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble et qu'il aurait avantage à chercher quelqu'un qui partageait sa passion pour les chevaux s'il voulait un jour réellement progresser dans ce milieu. Une personne comme lui, par exemple.

Draco s'était donc contenté de répondre qu'il avait une rencontre avec ses architectes dans moins de trente minutes et qu'il devait absolument partir.

-Ta manière d'éviter le sujet est éloquente, mon cher Draco.

Le susnommé avait alors senti sa mâchoire se serrer, retenant la réplique acerbe qui menaçait de lui échapper et il avait hélé un serveur pour payer l'addition et mettre fin au plus vite à ce déjeuner. Jamais il ne pourrait travailler avec lui et encore moins pour lui.

Il n'en avait pas encore parlé à Harry parce que de toute manière, c'était inutile. C'était inutile, car il n'accepterait pas l'offre de Louis. Harry n'accepterait jamais de le suivre en Floride avec Teddy le temps des concours nationaux et même s'il disait oui, ce n'était rien, s'il se classait, il y aurait ensuite le véritable problème, les championnats panaméricains. Et même si Louis lui avait offert d'apporter la jument dans la même écurie de concours oû ses chevaux se trouvaient désormais, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il devrait quitter constamment l'Angleterre pour se rendre un eu partout en Amérique du Nord lors des concours et qu'il devrait alors laisser Harry seul avec Teddy. Harry qui n'allait pas bien et Teddy qui avait besoin de lui.

Non. C'était inutile d'y réfléchir davantage, il devait tirer une croix sur ce rêve irréaliste, appeler Louis pour lui dire qu'il refusait son offre et cesser d'y penser.

Il soupira en continuant à caresser le chiot qui était aux portes du sommeil, se laissant complètement à l'abandon dans ses bras. Doucement, il se leva et remonta dans sa chambre, le chiot, dérangé, bougea, mais il le flatta pour le réconforter.

Harry dormait toujours, sur le ventre, un bras passé sous son oreiller. Draco se glissa entre les draps, installant le chiot entre eux.

-C'est juste pour cette nuit, d'accord? murmura-t-il en direction de l'animal alors qu'il posait la tête sur son oreiller, espérant trouver le sommeil.

* * *

-Je peine à croire que vous osiez vous présenter devant moi après votre lamentable échec de la veille!

Dans un bureau aux murs recouverts de boiseries qui donnaient une atmosphère étouffante à la pièce pourtant spacieuse, un homme était assis dans un large fauteuil en cuir et faisait face à deux autres.

-Monsieur, nous n'avions pas prévu qu'il serait escorté de deux Aurors… il… c'est… hésita-t-il en jetant un regard vers celui qui l'accompagnait, espérant sans doute qu'il lui vienne en aide.

-Alors, c'est que vous êtes des imbéciles! trancha l'homme plus âgé en se penchant au-dessus de l'imposant bureau posé entre eux, frappant du plat de la main la surface du travail.

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard, ne sachant quoi répondre, visiblement apeuré devant la colère de l'homme face à eux qui respirait bruyamment, comme un taureau prêt à charger.

-Et maintenant, il est hors d'atteinte ou presque! Avez-vous conscience du danger qu'il représente? continua l'homme à la voix étrangement haute pour un homme de sa corpulence.

Ils hochèrent la tête en silence et l'autre homme continua sa tirade.

-Je ne pense pas que vous compreniez pleinement l'urgence de la situation. Non, en fait, je pense que vos cerveaux atrophiés ne vous permettent pas de saisir l'ampleur du problème auquel nous faisons face! Je crois que vous avez besoin d'un rappel plus… primitif, à hauteur de ce que vous êtes en mesure de comprendre…

-Monsieur…

-NE M'INTERROMPEZ JAMAIS! DOLORIS!

L'un des deux hommes tomba d'un coup sur le sol, le corps secoué de tremblement, ses cris déchirant l'air autour d'eux et se réverbérant dans les couloirs déserts aux alentours. L'autre homme regardait la scène avec un mélange d'horreur et de soulagement que ce ne fut pas lui qui eut été visé par le maléfice. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait un homme être atteint par le sortilège impardonnable, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose auquel on s'habituait. Il voulut détourner le regard, mais les yeux du bourreau étaient fixés sur lui, guettant sa réaction et il savait qu'au moindre geste qui lui déplairait, il serait le prochain. Le corps de l'homme torturé se tordait tant qu'il se demanda s'il était possible que sa colonne vertébrale finisse par se rompre.

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, son patron mit fin au sortilège et le corps du jeune homme resta allongé sur le sol, inerte. Seule sa respiration précipitée permettait de savoir qu'il était encore en vie et son compagnon se demanda s'il aurait préféré être mort que d'endurer une telle torture. Il se rendit compte alors que ses poings étaient serrés et qu'il tremblait de tout son corps.

-Est-ce plus clair, désormais? demanda l'homme plus âgé d'un calme encore plus inquiétant que ne l'avait été sa précédente colère.

-Oui, monsieur, s'empressa de répondre l'autre homme en baissant le regard.

-Maintenant partez et emmenez-le avec vous avant qu'il ne salisse davantage mon tapis, dit-il en désignant d'un air dédaigneux le jeune homme toujours inconscient qui venait de vomir.

* * *

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, il trouva Monsieur Spock endormit à la hauteur de sa poitrine, bien pelotonné entre Draco et lui. Il secoua la tête sans pour autant empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres à cette vue. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui expliquait la présence du chien dans leur lit, mais savait pertinemment que c'était la faute de son petit-ami. Qui aurait pu se douter, lorsqu'ils étaient encore adolescents et même aujourd'hui, encore, que le fils de Lucius Malfoy, ce garçon en apparence si hautain et même cruel, était celui d'eux deux qui était le plus sensible? Et peut-être était-ce à cause de cette profonde aptitude à s'émouvoir, de cette vulnérabilité, qu'il avait appris à ériger des murs autour de son cœur et à dissimuler ses véritables sentiments derrière ce masque froid et détestable.

Harry admira l'homme endormit près de lui. L'arche de ses sourcils presque invisibles tant ils étaient pâles, tout comme ses cils qui, si on s'y attardait, auraient rendu de nombreuses femmes jalouses de par leur longueur. Ainsi endormi, son visage était détendu, il avait l'air plus jeune, innocent. Il avait envie de passer sa main dans ses cheveux fins, d'embrasser ses lèvres qui appelaient les siennes, mais il ne voulait pas le réveiller, il savait qu'il ne dormait pas très bien ces temps-ci et que c'était majoritairement de sa faute. Il faisait moins de cauchemars depuis qu'il prenait les nouvelles potions que lui avait prescrites sa psychomage, mais il se réveillait parfois en pleine nuit, incapable de retrouver le sommeil et Draco, qui avait toujours eu le sommeil léger, finissait toujours pour s'éveiller à force qu'il tourne et retourne dans leur lit.

Il s'en voulait de tout ce qu'il lui faisait vivre et se demandait comment l'homme qui partageait sa vie faisait pour supporter tout cela. Il repensa à l'incident pendant lequel il s'en était pris à lui. Merlin, il avait bien failli l'étouffer. Draco avait dit qu'il lui pardonnait, que ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais il ne pouvait pas se pardonner à lui-même. Il avait l'impression que jamais il ne se porterait mieux, même si sa psychomage se montrait encourageante à ce sujet. Il ne sentait pas qu'il y avait de changement malgré la diminution des symptômes, l'amélioration n'était dû qu'au fait qu'il était drogué par toutes ces potions, il savait que s'il cessait soudain de les prendre, il replongerait.

Il n'osait penser à comment cela aurait pu se terminer avec Draco s'il n'avait pas été médicamenté, aurait-il été capable de reprendre conscience avant qu'il ne soit trop tard?

Il se demanda combien de temps son amoureux tolèrerait tout ceci. Depuis sa première hospitalisation, il sentait qu'une minuterie invisible avait été démarrée. Il ignorait combien de mois, de semaines ou de jours il restait au compteur, mais il savait que ce dernier avait une fin et que lorsqu'il l'aurait atteinte, Draco le quitterait malgré tout ce qu'il disait.

Il devait guérir et rapidement. Guérir… même ce mot lui semblait absurde. Il n'était pas malade. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il ressentait. Lorsqu'on est malade, on ne choisit pas de l'être et on n'a aucun pouvoir sur quand la maladie prend fin. Or, dans son cas, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout ceci n'était qu'une faiblesse de caractère, que c'était à lui de se montrer suffisamment fort et de prendre le dessus, que chacun de ses symptômes était un manque de volonté.

Il devait faire des efforts pour Draco, pour Teddy, pour le reste de son entourage. Tout cela n'était que dans sa tête. Il avait vécu pendant 17 ans avec une partie de Voldemort dans sa tête et il était parvenu à garder le contrôle, alors pourquoi échouait-il à le faire maintenant? C'était d'un ridicule. Non, il devait reprendre le dessus.

Son cœur faillit manquer un battement quand la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et qu'une petite tête brune courut jusqu'à leur lit et y grimpa du même geste. Draco se réveilla en sursaut alors que Teddy sauta près d'eux, découvrant avec bonheur le chiot qui se réveilla d'un coup. Monsieur Spock bondit sur le ventre du blond qui poussa un grognement en plissant les yeux pour se protéger de la lumière du jour qui l'aveuglait.

-J'ai faim! annonça l'enfant en riant alors que le chiot tentait de grimper sur lui pour lui lécher le visage.

-Quelle heure est-il? se plaignit Draco en poussant un soupir contrit, il lui semblait qu'il venait tout juste de trouver le sommeil.

Harry sourit en jetant un œil vers l'horloge posée sur sa table de chevet.

-Six heures trente.

-Salazar…

* * *

Narcissa a tout oublier des ouvriers devant entamer les travaux dans la salle de bal lorsqu'ils se présentent ce matin-là aux grilles du manoir. C'est Mimi, l'elfe de maison, qui lui rappel le tout en lui annonçant leur arrivée. C'est Draco qui avait toujours pris en charge tout ce qui concernait la réfection et la rénovation du manoir et elle n'avait jamais eu à s'en soucier, se contentant de regarder les plans avec lui lorsqu'il le lui demandait et de donner son avis sur les choix qu'il avait fait. Se contentant la plupart du temps d'avaliser ce qu'avait sélectionné son fils avec tant de goût.

Elle connaissait les deux hommes qui la saluèrent avec bonne humeur en pénétrant dans sa demeure, c'était les mêmes qui avaient refaits la salle à manger et le petit salon l'an quelques mois auparavant. Ils étaient en tout point opposés ce qui donnait une allure presque comique à leur équipe. L'un était d'origine asiatique, elle ignorait son véritable nom, mais demandait à ce qu'on l'appel Ben. C'était un homme frêle et âgé et c'était lui qui donnait les indications à son collègue qui était un jeune écossais bedonnant devant mesurer au moins six pieds cinq pouces.

Ils se dirigèrent aussitôt en direction de salle de bal, ils connaissaient bien les lieux et Draco avait dû leur donner les plans et les indications requises, car ils ne posèrent aucune question à Narcissa avant de se mettre au travail. La matriarche de la famille Malfoy les suivit tout de même, s'appuya contre le chambranle des larges portes vitrées menant dans cette salle qui n'avait pas été utilisée depuis des lustres.

Elle pinça les lèvres en se souvenant de la dernière fois où elle avait vu Draco ici, elle l'avait surpris avec Harry contre la large table qui trônait toujours au centre de la pièce, les plans posés ça et là-dessus. Elle avait l'impression qu'il y avait une éternité de cela. Le surnommé Ben s'approcha d'une des fenêtres en tâtant le bois gondolé là où l'eau s'était infiltrée et il marmonna quelque chose à son apprenti. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de regarder les plans et se demandait ce que son fils avait prévu pour cette pièce. Non pas qu'elle était inquiète, tout ce qu'il avait fait à présent dans le manoir était sublime et elle avait toute confiance en lui.

Elle se demandait simplement à quoi bon, maintenant. Elle se souvenait qu'il avait parlé d'organiser une réception ici pour Noël, mais elle se doutait bien que ce plan devait avoir été annulé à la seconde où Lucius avait remis les pieds au manoir.

-Que font-ils ici?

Elle sursauta et se retourna vers celui qui venait parler et qu'elle n'avait pas entendu arriver. Celui qu'elle avait évité consciencieusement depuis son retour. Celui qui était à l'origine de tous ses malheurs présents et passés, semblait-il. Pas une fois ils ne s'étaient croisés ni de près ni de loin et, en conséquence, ils ne s'étaient pas non plus adressé la parole. Et voilà que soudain il était là et qu'il s'adressait à elle comme si de rien n'était.

Elle prit soin d'éviter de croiser son regard et se retourna aussitôt vers les hommes plongés dans leur travail.

-Des travaux de réfection, répondit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulut vide de toute émotion.

Elle espéra qu'une fois qu'il eut reçu réponse à sa question, il décide de continuer son chemin, mais il resta là sans rien dire. Elle fixa son regard droit devant elle, posant une main contre le mur, ayant besoin de sentir quelque chose de solide contre elle. Elle ne l'avait que frôlé du regard, mais cela avait été suffisant pour constater qu'il n'avait pas changé, pas physiquement du moins. Il portait une robe de sorcier gris charbon et ses longs cheveux étaient attachés en catogan. En vieillissant, il était encore plus stupéfiant de constater la ressemblance entre lui et Draco, même si ce dernier n'aurait pas aimé que sa mère le lui rappelle.

-Madame Malfoy, savez-vous si… dit Ben en se tournant vers elle, mais il s'interrompit en voyant l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés, il savait bien évidemment de qui il s'agissait et ne put retenir un léger froncement de sourcils. Il avait le plus grand des respects pour Narcissa et Draco Malfoy, mais il en était tout autre vis-à-vis de ce mangemort. De plus, lorsqu'il avait su que ce dernier retournerait vivre au manoir, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser que cela était fort injuste pour elle et d'en concevoir une certaine amertume. D'autant plus qu'il avait toujours eu un faible pour la sorcière qui prenait toujours le temps de discuter avec lui et de lui offrir à boire et à manger lorsqu'il travaillait chez elle.

Il continua néanmoins.

-… en fait, je me demandais si monsieur Malfoy voulait changer les fenêtres ou simplement réparer les dommages. Il est certain que des fenêtres neuves empêcheraient que l'eau ne s'infiltre de nouveau.

Elle pinça les lèvres, sentant le regard de son époux dans son dos et la tension que cela provoquait chez l'ouvrier.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est mon fils qui gère les travaux. Sûrement vous a-t-il laissé une telle indication sur les plans? Sinon, il est possible de le rejoindre à son bureau…non, c'est vrai, nous sommes samedi… Sur son cellulaire, alors. Avez-vous son numéro?

-Oui, oui. Je ne voulais pas le déranger, comme il est tôt, expliqua-t-il en faisant exprès d'adresser un sourire des plus charmant à Narcissa, ignorant Lucius qui le toisait de haut.

La sorcière balaya de la main une poussière invisible sur sa robe. Elle ne manquait rien du petit jeu qui se jouait entre Lucius et Ben, mais elle ne fit comme si elle ne rendait compte de rien.

-Il a un enfant en bas âge, il se lève donc très tôt, vous ne le dérangerez absolument pas, sourit Narcissa en retour.

-Ah oui, le petit Teddy, comment va-t-il?

Le sourire de Narcissa faiblit.

-Il se remet d'une mauvaise chute de cheval, il s'est fracturé le poignet, mais il va bien, le plus dur c'est de le garder tranquille, il réclame de remonter à cheval tous les jours, vous savez, les enfants…

Elle ne se retourna pas pour voir l'expression sur le visage de Lucius, mais elle pouvait deviner que cette conversation et la manière dont tous deux faisaient comme s'il n'était pas présent devait le faire se tendre intérieurement. Et elle s'en repaissait sans trop savoir pourquoi.

-Je ne doute pas qu'il s'en remette, il est comme son père ou plutôt, comme ses deux pères, courageux et entêté.

Elle hocha la tête, presque certaine d'avoir entendu son époux pousser une sorte de petit toussotement derrière elle. S'il pensait qu'elle s'empêcherait de parler de son fils, de son gendre ou de son petit-fils parce qu'il était présent, il se mettait le doigt dans le l'œil. Il avait déjà fait en sorte qu'elle ne les voyait plus autant qu'avant, il était hors de question qu'il la prive d'eux davantage. Ben sembla lui aussi avoir entendu la réaction de Lucius, car son visage normalement si amène se durcit un instant.

-Oui, il ressemble beaucoup à Draco à son âge à ce compte-là, je ne saurais parler pour monsieur Potter, néanmoins, mais le connaissant, je n'en saurais douter.

-Ben, est-ce qu'on arrache tout ce mur? les interrompit l'apprenti en désignant la partie du mur située sous la fenêtre.

-L'ouvrage m'appelle, je contacterai donc votre fils sur son cellulaire. C'est toujours un plaisir de discuter avec vous, madame Malfoy, répondit-il, un brin de charme dans la voix, mais il mit un moment de plus avant de retourner à son ouvrage, rebuté de devoir la laisser seule avec lui.

Elle n'aurait jamais avoué que le comportement de Ben lui faisait, d'une manière un peu étrange, chaud au cœur. Elle les laissa à leur ouvrage et passa à côté de son mari sans lui jeter un regard, puis elle s'arrêta près de lui et murmura.

-J'apprécierais que la photo que tu as prise dans le salon retrouve sa place dès ce soir.

-Narcissa…

Mais elle l'ignora et continua son chemin.


	15. Chapitre 15: La photo

**Chapitre 15** : **La photo**

Draco laissa doucement filer les rênes alors que Lolita baissa son encolure en décélérant l'allure, profitant de la pause bien méritée. Le bruit de la porte du manège intérieur fit lever les yeux de Draco, il avait portant réserver le manège pour cette heure ci de manière à pouvoir s'entraîner en paix. Il s'apprêta à en informer celui qui franchirait la porte, mais fut surpris de constater qu'il s'agissait de sa propre mère vêtu d'un pantalon d'équitation marine, d'un polo de la même couleur, sa bombe sur la tête et à ses côtés, Blossom, parfaitement pansé et sellé.

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Mère?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une petite silhouette passait en flèche près d'elle et fonçait vers lui.

-Teddy! On ne court pas près des chevaux! intervint aussitôt Narcissa tandis qu'apparaissait au même moment Harry, précédé de Monsieur Spock tirant comme un fou au bout de la laisse.

Le brun chercha Teddy du regard, alarmé par les propos de la mère de Draco, toujours sur ses gardes autour des chevaux, des animaux qu'il considérait hautement imprévisibles.

-Je ne cours pas! répliqua Teddy en s'interrompant aussitôt de courir et en marchant d'un pas rapide jusqu'à Draco qui avait immobilisé sa monture.

Le blond jeta un regard rempli d'incompréhension à son petit ami. Que faisaient-ils tous ici? Harry lui sourit en réponse une fois qu'il eut constaté que Teddy n'était pas en danger.

-Ta mère a appelé un peu plus tôt pour savoir où tu étais et lorsque je lui ai dis que tu étais parti pour l'écurie, elle a suggéré que nous allions tous te rejoindre ici. On irait diner au restaurant ensuite, si tu veux bien.

Draco haussa un sourcil, incrédule.

-Ma mère a appelé?

-Oui, répondit Harry en retenant un sourire, devinant où sont petit-ami allait en venir.

-Es-tu en train d'essayer de me faire croire que ma mère a enfin accepter d'utiliser un téléphone? se moqua le blond en jetant un regard à sa mère qui finissait de sangler son cheval et qui secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel en l'entendant se moquer d'elle.

-Sache que j'ai un téléphone depuis un an déjà, c'est toi-même qui l'a fait installer au manoir, tu devrais le savoir, répondit-elle sans même prendre la peine de lui adresser un regard.

-Je sais qu'il y a un téléphone au manoir, ce qui m'étonne c'est que vous ayez daigné vous en servir! Je me souviens très bien, pas plus tard qu'il y a un mois, que vous m'avez dit combien vous jugiez ces engins vulgaires et inutiles puisque le réseau de cheminettes fonctionnait « fort convenablement » et que jamais vous ne vous abaisseriez à l'utiliser.

Harry jeta un regard à son amant, mais ce dernier lui fit un geste de la main pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas une dispute, mais simplement un de leur prise de bec habituelle.

-Le réseau de cheminettes fonctionne parfaitement bien! répliqua Narcissa en montant à cheval, choisissant soigneusement d'ignorer la moitié du propos de son fils.

-Bon… sur ce, je vous laisse continuer cette conversation passionnante entre vous, Teddy m'a demandé de l'aider à brosser Whoopsie et d'après ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure en passant devant son boxe, il en a bien besoin. Tu viens Teddy?

L'enfant acquiesça et rejoignit celui qu'il appelait « papa ».

-Tu es certain que tu sais comment faire? demanda Draco automatiquement.

Harry se retourna et lui jeta un regard au-dessus de ses lunettes.

-Mon amour, ça fait trois ans que tu me traînes dans des écuries, penses-tu vraiment que je ne sais pas brosser un cheval?

-Tu avais dit la même chose cet hiver concernant les couvertures et je garde encore un souvenir de l'air scandalisé de William lorsqu'il a rentré les chevaux ce soir-là et a vu de quelle manière tu les avais mises.

-Quoi? Je ne t'entends plus, les chevaux font trop de bruits… à tout à l'heure, dit Harry en sortant du manège et en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Draco sourit, puis reporta son attention vers sa mère qui avait mis son cheval au pas sur la piste. Il l'observa un moment. À terre comme à cheval, Narcissa Malfoy dégageait une grâce et une assurance naturelle. Elle montait depuis son plus jeune âge et, même si désormais elle ne mettait presque jamais le pied à l'étrier, elle n'avait rien perdu de son aisance à cheval. Draco espérait que de monter ainsi lui redonnerait l'envie de monter plus souvent, cela lui donnerait l'occasion de sortir un peu du manoir en plus de faire bouger un peu Blossom qu'il négligeait souvent par manque de temps. Il se demanda, d'ailleurs, si la visite de sa mère ne s'expliquait pas par le retour de son mari chez elle et son envie à la fois de voir son fils et d'échapper à la présence de Lucius.

Il savait néanmoins que même si c'était le cas, elle ne le lui dirait pas. Elle avait toujours voulu jouer les médiateurs entre son père et lui et elle n'avait jamais accepté que Draco le dénigre en sa présence, prenant sa défense d'une manière qui avait toujours irrité son fils et que ce dernier n'était jamais parvenu à comprendre.

Il parvenait encore difficilement à croire qu'elle avait utilisé le téléphone et il était presque certain qu'elle avait dû tenter de le rejoindre par cheminette avant, mais puisque ni lui ni Harry n'étaient à la maison ou au bureau, elle avait dû les contacter sur leurs cellulaires. Mais, comme il n'avait pas le sien avec lui présentement, elle avait dû appeler Harry.

Cela lui donnait une idée de combien elle était désespérée de sortir de chez elle et de le voir. Il se sentit coupable. C'est vrai qu'il avait un peu négligé sa mère ces derniers temps et qu'elle n'avait pas non plus vu Teddy dans les deux dernières semaines. Elle qui les voyait presque quotidiennement avant le retour de Lucius, cela avait dû lui porter un coup dur. Il se promit de lui accorder plus de temps et de faire en sorte qu'elle puisse voir son petit-fils un peu plus fréquemment dans le futur.

-Allez! On avance! s'exclama soudain Narcissa en encourageant avec un peu plus d'énergie Blossom qui poussa une sorte de grognement avant de se lancer dans un trot lent et sans vigueur.

Draco sourit.

-S'il était entraîné plus souvent, il serait plus en forme, fit-il remarquer.

-Ça tombe bien, car je compte venir plus souvent.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

-Vraiment? dit-il, prudent.

-Oui, dit-elle en encourageant son cheval d'un claquement de langue.

Blossom allongea très légèrement le trot et Narcissa lui tapota doucement l'encolure pour l'encourager.

-Est-ce que cela aurait un lien avec le fait que Lucius soit de retour au manoir? ne put s'empêcher de demander Draco.

Elle remit Blossom au pas, le grand cheval blanc étira son encolure comme si ce que sa cavalière venait d'exiger de lui l'avait tout bonnement épuisé, alors qu'il n'en était rien. Narcissa pinça les lèvres un moment, comme si elle réfléchissait, mais Draco la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que c'était plutôt un geste qui indiquait qu'elle pesait ses mots, comme c'était toujours le cas lorsqu'il était question de son père.

-Si je veux te voir, ainsi que Teddy, ce sera une des seules occasions, semble-t-il, dit-elle en évitant de répondre à la question de son fils et en lui faisant plutôt savoir assez peu subtilement qu'elle se sentait délaissée par lui.

Draco soupira.

-Nous avons été plutôt occupés ces temps-ci, mais je suis content de savoir que vous viendrez vous occuper de Blossom. Nous pourrons aller en balade si vous en avez envie, dans les prochaines semaines et avec Teddy lorsqu'il n'aura plus son plâtre.

Elle acquiesça, mais il se douta qu'elle n'avait pas terminé de lui exposer le fond de sa pensée et, effectivement, bien vite, elle reprit la parole.

-Les ouvriers ont commencé les travaux dans la salle de bal, hier.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il aurait cru qu'elle dirait.

-Oui, Ben m'a appelé pour me le dire. Ça se passe bien?

-Ton père est venu voir.

Draco se tourna alors vers elle, la scrutant du regard.

-J'imagine qu'il a passé un commentaire.

-Non, pas vraiment. Il a demandé ce qu'ils faisaient là, mais il n'a rien dit d'autre. C'était la première fois que je le croisais depuis son retour au manoir et en conséquence, la première fois qu'il me parlait.

Il laissa le temps aux paroles de sa mère de se déposer en lui. Quelque chose lui enserra le cœur, malgré lui. Il ne savait pas ce que les paroles de Narcissa suscitaient en lui. _Rien. Ça ne me fait rien. Il n'a plus le pouvoir de me faire ressentir quoi que ce soit._

-Et ensuite? se força-t-il à demander, une tension dans la voix.

-Ensuite rien. Non, c'est vrai, je lui ai aussi demandé de remettre une photo qu'il avait prise dans le salon à sa place, puis je suis partie.

-Une photo? répéta Draco, incertain.

-Oui, une photo de toi, Harry, Teddy et moi, au mariage de Pansy et de Daphnée.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi aurait-il pris cette photo? demanda-t-il, confus et étrangement agacé par l'idée qu'il ait pu mettre les mains sur cette photo sans trop comprendre pourquoi.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être avait-il envie de voir de quoi sa famille avait l'air désormais...

-Ce n'est pas sa famille, c'est MA famille! interrompit brusquement le blond.

-Draco…

-Non, mère, cet homme n'est plus rien pour moi, pas après tout ce qu'il a fait, pas après tout ce qu'il nous a fait!

Elle soupira et soudain, elle parut beaucoup plus âgée, comme si le poids des années venait de s'abattre d'un coup sur elle. Encore une fois, la culpabilité pesa désagréablement au creux de son estomac. Ce n'était pas à elle qu'il devait s'en prendre et il en était conscient, mais il avait constamment l'impression qu'elle prenait son parti à lui et cela le mettait en colère. Il aurait voulu que, pour une fois, elle lui donne raison, mais c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

-Je ne veux pas me quereller avec toi, Draco, finit par dire Narcissa d'une voix fatiguée.

-Ceci n'est pas une querelle.

-Je voudrais simplement te voir plus souvent, tu me manques.

Il pinça les lèvres, le poids dans son ventre de plus en plus prononcé.

-Je comprends, répondit-il plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Je ne te demande pas de lui parler ni même de le voir, mais si tu acceptais de venir… au moins voir les travaux. À quoi bon, sinon?

-Je ne remettrai jamais les pieds au manoir, tant qu'il s'y trouve! Si vous ne voulez pas qu'on se dispute, je vous suggère de ne plus me parler de cela, trancha-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

Blossom éternua, brisant momentanément la tension entre eux.

-Vous pourriez venir à la maison, parfois, suggéra Draco après un moment, d'un ton plus doux.

-Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer.

-Puisque je vous l'offre.

-En as-tu parlé à Harry? Je comprendrais qu'il n'ait pas envie que je…

Draco haussa un sourcil avec circonspection.

-Depuis quand vous souciez-vous à ce point de ce que Harry peut penser? Est-ce depuis que vous vous appelez que vous êtes devenus si proches? se moqua légèrement Draco, ne parvenant pas à croire à la sincérité de sa mère sur ce point.

Le visage de Narcissa demeura complètement impassible, mais Draco sut qu'elle réprimait un sourire.

-J'ose penser qu'il est normal que je me soucie du bien-être d'un membre de ma famille… à moins que moi aussi je sois exclue de cette définition.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux.

-Jouer à la victime ne vous sied guère, mais je suis heureux de constater que votre opinion quant à celui qui partage ma vie a évolué.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mon opinion le concernant a toujours été la même.

Il retint difficilement un rire étouffé. Parfois, cette manière qu'elle avait de se camper sur ses positions était ridicule et même si Harry l'accusait parfois d'en faire de même, il refusait de le croire.

-Si vous le dites… Quoi qu'il en soit, je réitère le fait que vous êtes la bienvenue si vous désirez venir nous voir au Square.

-Dans ce cas, je suis heureuse de le savoir et je viendrai vous voir à l'occasion.

Harry revint avec Teddy et le chiot quelques minutes plus tard et ils regardèrent Draco et Narcissa monter. Comme à chaque fois, Harry était impressionné par l'aisance avec laquelle son amoureux parvenait à faire faire tout ce qu'il voulait à ces animaux imposants. Lolita se déplaçait avec une légèreté incroyable pour sa taille et tout cela semblait si facile, on eut dit que Draco ne faisait absolument rien et que la jument lisait dans ses pensées. Narcissa ne faisait aucune des figures plus complexes auxquelles s'entraînait Draco, mais monter semblait aussi facile pour elle. C'était certainement un truc d'aristocrate, ils avaient ça dans le sang, c'était la seule explication, tenta-t-il de se convaincre.

Draco finit par donner complètement les rênes à sa jument et Harry comprit que c'était fini.

-Ça s'est bien passé? demanda-t-il à Narcissa et à Draco et désignant d'un geste vague de la main leurs chevaux, même s'il s'intéressait plus à la conversation qu'il avait dû y avoir entre eux pendant tout ce temps.

Les deux acquiescèrent en silence. Il se dit qu'il demanderait plus tard à son amoureux comment cela s'était réellement passé puisqu'aucun des deux ne semblait disposé à en parler devant lui et l'autre partie en présence. Il espéra qu'il n'avait pas gâché l'entraînement de Draco en provoquant un conflit entre sa mère et lui en l'amenant ici. Mais il n'avait pas l'impression qu'ils étaient en colère l'un contre l'autre, seulement que, peut-être, ils avaient discuté de choses importantes qui les avaient tous deux laissés pensifs.

Draco lui rapporta ce que sa mère lui avait dit un peu plus tôt, soit qu'elle viendrait désormais monter Blossom régulièrement. Harry sourit en disant que c'était bien. Teddy dit qu'ils avaient bien brossé Whoopsie et qu'ensuite il lui avait donné les tranches de pomme que Harry avait apportées avec eux, mais qu'ils en avaient gardées pour Lolita et Blossom.

Draco mit pied à terre et s'approcha d'eux après avoir désanglé sa jument.

-Papa aussi pourrait monter! dit soudain Teddy en se tournant vers Harry et en désignant Lolita.

Ce dernier secoua aussitôt la tête.

-Non, tu sais que je ne monte pas, répondit Harry un peu trop rapidement, trahissant son angoisse à l'idée de mettre le pied à l'étrier.

Draco ne put retenir un léger sourire moqueur.

-Non, Teddy, papa a beaucoup trop peur pour monter à cheval.

-Je n'ai pas peur! s'objecta le Sauveur du monde sorcier.

-Non, c'est vrai, tu es terrifié, se moqua le blond.

Son petit-ami lui jeta un regard offusqué.

-C'est vrai que j'ai une crainte, mais c'est surtout parce que je n'ai pas d'intérêt pour ça. Je préfère les caresser, leur donner des pommes ou encore les brosser, je n'ai pas besoin de les monter pour les apprécier, rétorqua Harry.

-Papa, s'il te plaît! plaida Teddy, sourd à l'argumentaire que venait de lui servir Harry.

Et contrairement à ce qu'aurait cru Draco, Harry céda. Draco reconduit sa jument dans son boxe et revint dans le manège tandis que Narcissa cédait sa monture au petit-ami de son fils. Ce dernier monta avec l'élégance d'un éruptif sur une patinoire, mais l'ancien serpentard retint son sourire et l'aida à se hisser sur Blossom qui n'était pas non plus un cheval de petite taille. Harry s'empressa de prendre les rênes dans ses mains, comme si sa vie en dépendait, alors que le cheval n'esquissait pas le moindre geste, la tête basse et l'air détendu. Monsieur Spock, dont c'était à présent Narcissa qui tenait la laisse, poussa un petit jappement aigu en voyant son maître sur le dos d'une créature aussi impressionnante à ses yeux. Teddy souriait de toutes ses dents, heureux de voir celui qui était comme son père partager la passion qui animait le reste de sa famille.

-Je ne penserais pas que tu cèderais si facilement, je ne me souviens pas quelle est la dernière fois que je t'ai vu à cheval, dit Draco en marchant à côté du cheval, une main sur les rênes, près du mords.

Harry haussa les épaules, le corps un peu trop penché en avant et les mains toujours crispées sur les rênes.

-Il y a deux ans, lorsque tu as insisté pour que nous allions faire une balade pour ton anniversaire, lui rappela-t-il.

Un sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres du blond.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai! C'était une belle journée, on devrait refaire cela.

-Ton anniversaire est passé, fit remarquer son petit-ami, à moitié sérieux.

-Oui, mais il reste toujours Noël.

-Dans cinq mois…

-Ça va te laisser le temps de t'y préparer, tu me sembles plutôt tendu, fit remarquer Draco, un brin moqueur.

Harry fronça les sourcils, un air faussement insulté sur le visage. Le blond retint un sourire idiot de prendre possession de ses lèvres, il avait l'impression d'enfin retrouver son amoureux en cet instant et, par de le fait même, de se retrouver lui-même un peu. Les problèmes qui minaient leurs vies depuis quelques mois étaient à mille lieues dans son esprit, si bien qu'ils auraient pu tout aussi bien ne pas exister. C'était seulement lui et Harry qui se taquinaient comme ils avaient toujours eu l'habitude de le faire et c'était simple et facile.

Harry devina ses pensées, comme il y parvenait souvent, mais contrairement à Draco, une certaine tristesse passa dans son regard.

-Je… j'aimerais que ça puisse être toujours comme ça. Je… j'essaie… commença-t-il, mais Draco l'interrompit en secouant la tête.

-Fais juste en profiter, laisse-nous ce moment.

Harry acquiesça légèrement.

-Ok.

Ils marchèrent un moment en silence.

-Ça va aller? demanda Draco à voix basse en faisant mine de lâcher les rênes et de le laisser aller.

Harry se demanda s'il était seulement question de le laisser conduire seul sa monture ou si la question était plus large. Il se contenta d'acquiescer. Puis, il caressa doucement l'encolure du cheval en lui murmurant quelque chose. Il avait toujours aimé les animaux et ceux-ci le lui rendaient bien.

Draco se souvenait très bien de l'hippogriffe en troisième année, même s'il avait aujourd'hui assez honte de la manière dont il s'était comporté à l'époque. Harry lui avait aussi raconté comment ils avaient monté les sombrals pour se rendre au ministère lors de leur cinquième année. Considérant ces deux expériences, il parvenait difficilement à comprendre que monter un simple cheval puisse lui faire peur, mais Harry lui répétait à chaque fois qu'il n'était pas plus à l'aise de le faire lors de ces précédentes expériences et qu'il s'agissait par ailleurs de créatures très intelligentes et qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin de les contrôler ou de leur dire quoi faire, il n'avait eu qu'à s'accrocher.

Harry fit le tour du manège au pas tandis que Draco rejoignait Teddy et sa mère dans les gradins. L'enfant regardait son parrain avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Narcissa se tourna vers son fils et posa doucement une main sur sa cuisse; les mots étaient inutiles.

* * *

Ben et son apprenti franchirent les grilles du manoir après une autre journée passée dans la salle de bal du manoir Malfoy à réaliser les travaux pour lesquels ils avaient été engagés. Le plus vieux salua le plus jeune et ce dernier transplana. Une quinte de toux traversa Ben et il n'entendit pas l'homme approcher derrière lui.

-Petrificus Totalus!

Ben tomba face contre terre, complètement immobilisé.

* * *

-Mmm, tu sens bon, murmura Harry en enfouissant son nez dans le cou de son petit-ami, entourant sa taille de ses bras alors que ton corps se collait derrière le sien.

Draco sourit en penchant la tête alors que Harry déposait un baiser dans le creux de son cou, puis un deuxième.

-Tu as réussi à le convaincre de dormir? murmura le blond, ne voulant pas que son amant s'interrompe.

Ce dernier caressa doucement son ventre au travers du t-shirt qu'il portait pour dormir, ne relâchant pas son étreinte.

-Ça a pris deux histoires après que tu sois parti prendre ta douche, mais il a fini par succomber. Je ne pensais jamais que de me voir monter Blossom le mettrait dans un tel état d'excitation.

Le souffle chaud de Harry caressa la peau sensible de son cou lorsqu'il parla et Draco ferma les yeux à moitié.

-Peut-être que si tu montais plus souvent il s'habituerait.

-Ou alors peut-être que je ne devrais plus jamais monter, blagua le Survivant.

Draco se retourna face à lui, joignant ses mains derrière la nuque de Harry en baissa la tête pour appuyer son front contre celui de son amoureux.

-Merci pour cet après-midi.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

-Pourquoi?

-Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu préfères que de venir à l'écurie…

-C'est faux, j'aime les chevaux, j'aime te voir monter, contredit Harry.

-Beau parleur… et, merci pour ma mère. Je… je l'ai invité à venir nous rendre visite, parfois. Elle m'a demandé si je t'en avais parlé et si tu étais d'accord, rit Draco, peinant encore à croire qu'elle avait réellement dit cela.

Harry prit un air soudain très sérieux.

-Tu aurais dû m'en parler, car c'est hors de question!

Draco leva les yeux au ciel en pouffant de rire.

-Tu es sûrement le pire acteur que la Terre est portée.

-Tu exagères… tu oublies la fois où j'ai fait croire à Ron qu'il avait pris du _Felix Felicis._

-Tu as raison, ce souvenir a été effacé par celui de la fois où tu as tenté de m'organiser une fête d'anniversaire surprise.

-Ah non! C'est injuste que tu ramènes toujours cette histoire sur le tapis et c'est tout autant la faute de Ron si ça n'a pas fonctionné.

-N'essaies pas de jeter la faute sur Ron. Comment as-tu pu penser que je croirais que tu participais à un tournoi de badminton le soir de mon anniversaire? Tu n'as même jamais joué au badminton.

Harry haussa les épaules en signe de défaite et ignora le sourire victorieux de son amant. Il l'embrassa pour chasser ce sourire goguenard de son visage. Le baiser se fit un peu plus intense et Draco ouvrit les lèvres, invitant son petit-ami à approfondir leur baiser, invitation que saisit aussitôt Harry, attirant un peu plus à lui le blond qui ferma les derniers millimètres les séparant l'un de l'autre.

Harry se recula après un moment et Draco tenta de refermer la distance, mais le brun posa une main contre son torse pour le retenir, faisant froncer les sourcils de son vis-à-vis.

-Tu sais, c'est vrai ce je que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, concernant le fait que j'aimais te voir monter et, tu sais, je me disais que… et bien, que je te verrais monter encore plus souvent si on allait en Floride.

Draco fronça les sourcils d'un coup.

-Quoi? hésita-t-il, incertain d'avoir bien compris.

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi dans les derniers jours et j'ai pensé… j'ai pensé que tu pourrais accepter l'offre de Grazinsky et qu'on pourrait passer les prochains mois en Floride, Teddy, moi et toi.

Le blond scruta attentivement son regard. Harry était-il en train de blaguer? Non, il ne plaisanterait jamais sur quelque chose d'aussi sérieux. Mais, en même temps, Draco ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il venait juste de lui suggérer cela.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je pensais juste que ça nous ferait peut-être du bien de changer d'air et comme je ne suis pas près de réintégrer ma formation d'Auror, rien ne nous en empêche. À moins que tu n'aies pas envie d'y aller, bien sûr.

Draco ne répondit pas, trop pris au dépourvu et surpris d'entendre de telles paroles franchir les lèvres de son amant.

-Qu'en penses-tu? finit par demander Harry d'un ton rendu incertain par le peu de réaction de Draco.

Ce dernier le dévisagea de nouveau avant de répondre.

-Tu ferais ça? Tu quitterais tout pour me suivre là-bas? demanda-t-il d'une voix lente, soupesant chacun de ses mots,

-Ce n'est que pour quelques mois et… oui. Oui, je sais combien les chevaux te rendent heureux, quelle chance exceptionnelle ce serait pour toi et je t'aime, je…

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase que les lèvres de son petit-ami s'écrasaient avec force contre les siennes, presque douloureusement.

Draco ne parvenait pas à le croire. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il lui suggèrerait une telle chose et si jusque-là, il avait tut son envie d'accepter l'offre de Grazinsky, se persuadant qu'il ne pourrait jamais travailler avec cet homme ou que ce n'était pas ce qu'il désirait, maintenant, il se rendait compte que depuis le début, il avait voulu accepter.

-Je t'aime aussi, répondit Draco en mettant fin une seconde à leur baiser avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Je t'aime, je t'aime, Merlin que je t'aime!


	16. Chapitre 16: Lucius

**Chapitre 16** **: Lucius**

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit sortit Lucius de ses pensées. Il tourna instinctivement la tête dans cette direction, même s'il ne pouvait voir le hall du salon de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Cela faisait un moment qu'il s'était installé dans le grand salon, un verre de whisky pur feu posé sur la table basse près de lui. Cette pièce, comme la plupart, avait été redécorée, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'y retrouver le confort qu'il y avait toujours connu.

Malgré la grandeur de la pièce, Lucius s'y était toujours senti à son aise et c'était un endroit où ils avaient passé de nombreux moments en famille. Mais ça, c'était avant le retour du Seigneur des ténèbres qui en avait fait le mess de ses mangemorts plus hauts gradés. Peut-être était-ce pour chasser ces mauvais souvenirs que Draco avait entrepris si rapidement et méthodiquement la rénovation du manoir, songea Lucius.

Les lourds rideaux de velours bourgogne avaient été remplacés par de légères voilures dans des tons de blanc et de bleu qui, de jour, laissaient pénétrer la lumière du jour et permettaient de voir les jardins et, en contre-bas, le manège entouré de clôtures blanches dans lequel plus personne ne montait à cheval, désormais. Certains fauteuils avaient été recouverts, d'autres avaient été remplacés. Certaines choses n'avaient cependant pas changé; le piano à queue auquel il pouvait encore voir Narcissa, glissant délicatement ses doigts sur le clavier, Draco assis dans un fauteuil près d'elle, tant cette image était tracée à l'encre indélébile dans son esprit.

Dans un coin, la crédence antique qui était là même avant sa propre naissance trônait toujours, mais au-dessus de celle-ci, ce n'était plus le portrait sévère de son grand-père qui s'y trouvait, mais une scène de chasse à courre. Un peu plus tôt dans la semaine, il avait constaté que tous les portraits des ancêtres de la famille Malfoy avaient été accrochés dans un couloir peu fréquenté du troisième étage. Draco avait peut-être été excédé de les entendre donner leur opinion sur ce qu'il avait fait du manoir ou, encore plus probable, sur la vie qu'il menait et qui n'aurait pas pu être davantage éloignée des valeurs qui avaient toujours été celles de la famille Malfoy.

D'ailleurs, Lucius peinait à comprendre que Draco préfère vivre dans le taudis des Black plutôt que dans le manoir dont il était, depuis sa condamnation, le propriétaire et qui lui revenait en tant qu'héritier de la famille Malfoy. Il blâmait Potter pour ce choix, ne pouvant croire que son fils ait pu prendre cette décision. Draco aimait le manoir, malgré tout ce qui s'y était déroulé durant la guerre et il n'aurait pas mis tout ce temps et cette énergie à le rénover si ce n'eut pas été le cas.

Un Malfoy se devait de vivre dans le manoir portant son nom. Et même si l'idée que Harry Potter y demeure lui répugnait, c'était tout de même moins insoutenable que l'idée que son fils demeure au Square Grimmaurd, en plein cœur du Londres moldu.

Des pas se firent entendre, résonnant contre le parquet toujours parfaitement ciré par les soins de Mimi, l'elfe de maison. C'était Narcissa qui rentrait de sa journée avec Draco. Irait-elle directement à sa chambre ou aurait-il l'occasion de la voir?

Il pourrait se lever et se rendre à sa rencontre, mais il savait trop bien qu'elle l'ignorerait ou alors, trouverait un moyen de l'éviter. Il n'était pas dupe, le manoir avait beau être grand, il n'était pas assez grand pour que le hasard fasse que jamais ils ne se croisent. Non, Narcissa l'évitait et il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il en ignorait la raison.

La photographie qu'il avait prise reposait de nouveau sur le manteau de la cheminée et les sourires de son fils et de son épouse le narguaient ouvertement. Jamais plus ils n'auraient de telles expressions en sa présence et il devait s'y résigner. En fait, il doutait fort de revoir son fils un jour, il avait bien compris que son retour au manoir avait fait en sorte qu'il ait décidé de ne plus y remettre les pieds. Il ne pouvait néanmoins s'empêcher de se demander, encore une fois, si Harry Potter n'était pas responsable en tout ou en partie de cette décision. Le Sauveur du monde sorcier, comme on l'appelait désormais, ne devait pas se gêner pour le dénigrer ouvertement devant Draco et ce dernier était parfois si influençable.

Contrairement à ce que nombre de personnes auraient pu croire, il n'avait pas été démesurément surpris lorsque la nouvelle de la relation qu'entretenaient Harry Potter et son fils avait fait les manchettes, peu de temps après la fin de la guerre. Il avait toujours su que Draco était attiré par les hommes, même si ce dernier ne le lui avait jamais dit et cette obsession qu'il avait toujours eut pour Potter s'expliquait alors. Ce n'est évidemment pas la vie qu'il aurait choisi pour lui, mais il semblait heureux et quoi qu'il en soit, il n'avait plus aucun ascendant sur son fils, maintenant, et n'aurait rien pu y faire.

Il avait été davantage surpris lorsqu'il avait appris que son fils avait joué les espions durant la guerre pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il n'aurait jamais cru Draco capable d'un tel courage, un courage qu'il n'avait jamais eu, lui-même. Comment avait-il pu ne rien voir? Il est vrai qu'il avait été emprisonné pendant la sixième année de son fils, mais ensuite, il avait passé une année à ses côtés et cela lui avait complètement échappé. Cela avait également échappé au Seigneur des ténèbres, néanmoins.

Et là aussi, il n'était pas dupe et savait que c'était sans aucun doute Harry Potter qui devait être tenu responsable du changement de camps de Draco. Mais s'il lui en voulait de le tenir aujourd'hui écarté de son fils, pour ça, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais admis, il lui était plus que reconnaissant.

Étonnamment, les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne évident que Narcissa se dirigeait vers le salon où il se trouvait. Peut-être ignorait-elle qu'il y était, même si cela eut été étonnant, puisque les lumières de la pièce étaient allumées et que cela ne pouvait qu'être apparent depuis le couloir. Il n'osait imaginer qu'elle souhaitait réellement lui parler.

Son regard s'égara à nouveau en direction de la photographie et de toutes celles qui l'entouraient. De ce présent qui lui était désormais étranger, comme s'il avait été plongé subitement dans un univers parallèle dans lequel il n'avait jamais existé et dans lequel il n'avait pas sa place.

Il se leva au moment où elle franchit le pas de la porte et fut déçu de constater que ce n'était que l'un des ouvriers qui avaient quittés un peu plus tôt. C'était l'homme asiatique qui était aussi plus vieux que l'autre et qui l'avait ouvertement provoqué devant Narcissa. Il pinça les lèvres.

-Vous avez oublié… commença-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux, mais il s'interrompit en voyant la baguette dans la main de l'homme.

Il eut à peine le temps de se mettre à couvert derrière un fauteuil qu'un sort frappa l'endroit où il se trouvait une seconde auparavant. Il n'avait bien entendu pas de baguette, la sienne ayant été confisquée et détruite lors de sa condamnation et il lui était interdit à vie d'en posséder ou d'en utiliser une de quelque manière que ce fut. Et bien sûr, cet homme, qui qu'il fût, le savait.

Un autre sort fusa près de sa tête.

-Vous en avez mis du temps, je pensais que ce serait plus rapide après votre tentative au ministère, commenta Lucius, du mépris plein la voix.

L'autre homme ne répondit pas, le fauteuil derrière lequel Lucius s'était caché vola en éclat, mais Malfoy s'était déjà déplacé derrière le canapé. Sans baguette, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de tenter d'éviter les sorts aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait et d'espérer s'enfuir à la première occasion.

-Mimi! appela-t-il.

Mais l'elfe de maison n'apparut pas.

-Mimi!

-Si c'est ton elfe que tu appelles, c'est inutile, je l'ai mise hors d'état de nuire. Sors de là, Malfoy, tu n'as pas de baguette et tu n'as nulle part où aller, à moins que tu préfères faire honneur jusqu'au bout à ta réputation de lâche.

Lucius serra les dents face à l'insulte, puis jeta un regard aux alentours, la seule issue était par où l'autre homme était entré et il se tenait entre la porte et lui. Il ne pourrait se rendre jusqu'à la porte menant dans les jardins, c'était trop loin et il serait à découvert pendant ce temps. Son attaquant avait raison, il n'y avait pas d'issue et sans baguette, il ne pouvait rien faire. Sa seule chance était de faire distraction d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Je ne pensais pas que le ministère utilisait des techniques aussi… peu élégante. Dire que c'est moi que l'on accusait d'être barbare lors de mon procès. Dites-moi, avez-vous en plus tué cet ouvrier pour votre polynectar?

Contre toute attente, l'autre homme rit. C'était un rire faux et dont la sonorité s'apparentait au frottement d'un papier de verre contre une feuille de tôle.

-Lucius Malfoy qui tente d'asseoir une supériorité morale sur moi… on aura tout vu. Tu es de la vermine, Malfoy, rien de plus qu'un mangemort qui aurait dû être exécuté après tous les crimes que tu as commis. Et même si je ne peux pas croire un instant que tu t'en soucies, sache que je n'ai pas tué l'homme dont j'ai présentement l'apparence. Alors non, nous n'avons rien à voir avec toi.

Ce fut au tour de Lucius de sourire légèrement, mais ce sourire non plus n'avait rien de joyeux, c'était l'expression de ce lui qui réalise qu'il sait quelque chose que l'autre ignore.

-Celui qui vous a demandé de me tuer, il ne vous a pas dit pourquoi, n'est-ce pas?

-Tu es un mangemort, tu n'aurais jamais dû être libéré, c'est une profonde injustice et cela démontre que tu as encore dû menacer ou payer quelqu'un pour t'en tirer, mais c'est terminé, maintenant, tu mérites de mourir!

-Et pourtant, c'est ton patron qui m'a fait libéré, soupira le blond, d'un ton soudain fatigué. J'imagine qu'après trois ans à tenter de me faire tuer pendant mon emprisonnement, il a fini par penser que ce serait plus facile si j'étais en dehors d'Azkaban…

-La ferme, je n'ai aucune envie d'écouter tes conneries, tu peux bien essayer de me manipuler, mais ça ne fonctionnera pas. Maintenant, sors de ton trou et pour une fois dans ta vie, fais face à ce que tu mérites.

Lucius se retint de lever les yeux au ciel devant cette tirade particulièrement moralisatrice et clichée. Mais, au même moment, le bruit de la porte d'entrée du manoir se fit entendre de nouveau et cette fois-ci, nul doute qu'il s'agissait bien de Narcissa.

 _Non_! pensa Lucius, en se tendant.

L'assassin, sa baguette toujours pointée vers l'endroit où se cachait Lucius se dirigea vers le couloir sans pour autant quitter la pièce, mais l'ancien mangemort en profita pour charger dans sa direction profitant du fait que son attention n'était plus sur lui. Il aurait pu crier à son épouse de s'enfuir, mais il la connaissait trop bien, cela aurait l'effet inverse et elle viendrait à coup sûr voir ce qui se passait et c'est ce qu'il voulait éviter à tout prix. Il ne doutait pas que cet homme n'hésiterait pas à l'abattre si elle se mettait en travers de son chemin, pour lui, elle ne devait être que la femme d'un mangemort et il devait attribuer le fait qu'elle n'ait pas été condamné avec lui à une autre de ses machinations.

Du coin de l'œil, l'homme vit Lucius se ruer vers lui et s'il n'eut pas le temps de lui lancer un sort, il put néanmoins se dérober au dernier moment et le repousser fortement, si bien que Lucius tomba sur le sol dans un bruit mat. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, le sosie de l'ouvrier avait sa baguette pointée à moins de quelques centimètres de son visage et le regardait avec hargne, le visage rouge.

-Ne lui faites pas de mal et je vous suis sans faire d'histoire! chuchota rapidement Lucius en levant les mains pour montrer qu'il ne tenterait rien, désormais.

Mais Narcissa devait avoir entendu le bruit qu'ils avaient fait, puisqu'elle appela dans leur direction.

-Mimi?

-Laissez-la, elle n'a rien à voir dans tout ça, je vous en prie, murmura Lucius, rapidement, sa voix avait tout perdu du flegme qui l'avait habité jusque-là.

Il ne souciait pas d'avoir l'air faible à ce moment, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que l'homme épargne Narcissa et il était prêt à tout pour ça.

-…Lucius? hésita alors la voix de Narcissa tandis qu'elle avançait toujours dans leur direction.

-Je vous en prie, répéta Malfoy, presque suppliant.

Elle se retrouva alors face à eux et poussa un hoquet de surprise, puis fronça les sourcils en réalisant la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Ben était debout, sa baguette pointée sur Lucius, qui était quant à lui à genoux près de lui, un air affolé sur le visage. Elle recula d'un pas, mais Ben lui intima l'ordre de ne pas bouger. Le regard de Narcissa croisa alors celui de son époux et d'un geste rapide, elle sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa veste et la pointa sur Ben qui sembla hésiter entre pointer sur qui pointer la sienne.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? demanda Narcissa d'une voix lente, comme si elle tentait encore d'analyser la situation qui était à la fois claire et incompréhensible.

Elle peinait à croire que Ben ait décidé de s'en prendre ainsi à Lucius et si tel était le cas, ce ne devait certainement pas être sans raison.

Aucun des deux ne répondit.

-Alors? insista-t-elle.

Silence. Elle soupira et cette fois, son ton était beaucoup moins posé.

-Ben, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous pointez mon mari de la sorte avec votre baguette?

-Il a tenté de m'attaquer, madame.

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, toutes traces de l'accent de Ben s'étaient soudain envolées. Puis, elle vit le léger signe de tête que lui fit Lucius et n'hésita pas. Elle lança un _Expelliarmus_ informulé en direction de celui qui avait pris l'apparence de son ouvrier. L'homme bloqua son sort en évitant au même moment Lucius qui s'était mis debout d'un coup et qui tenta d'agripper le bras avec lequel il maniait sa baguette. Il eut le temps de jeter un sortilège à l'ancien mangemort qui lui brûla une partie du bras droit. Lucius poussa un halètement de douleur en serrant automatiquement son bras blessé contre lui, il eut la sensation d'avoir reçu une giclée d'acide et la douleur ne s'apaisa pas malgré la fin du sortilège. Une odeur écœurante de chair brûlée se répandit dans la pièce.

-Qui êtes-vous? demanda Narcissa avec un mélange de rage et d'effroi.

-Je ne suis ici que pour lui, répondit-il en désignant Lucius d'un geste de la tête. Laissez-nous partir et aucun mal de vous sera fait.

Elle haussa un sourcil comme si elle ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

-C'est hors de question! Si vous pensé que…

Un sort la frappa alors de plein fouet et elle fut projetée violemment par terre, sa tête heurtant le mur avec force. Lucius eut l'impression qu'une main glaciale venait d'empoigner son cœur et lorsqu'il vit le sang se mettre à couler de sa tête, son cœur s'arrêta.

 _Non. Non. Non. Non_ , fût tout ce que son esprit répéta, encore et encore.

Il vit le deuxième homme avancer vers eux, mais fut sourd aux paroles qu'ils échangèrent, toute son attention était tournée vers son épouse, étendue par terre et sans même comprendre comment il était parvenu à se déplacer à cette vitesse, lorsqu'il reprit pied dans la réalité, il se trouvait à côté de son corps immobile.

-Vous l'avez tué! Non… Non… Non… Vous… vous l'avez tué! balbutia-t-il, en état de choc.

Et les deux hommes plutôt que de le tuer, lui aussi, regardaient la scène avec un mélange d'horreur et d'incompréhension. Celui qui avait pris les traits du prénommé Ben semblait furieux, mais plus rien n'avait d'importance pour Lucius qui posa ses mains sur elle. Il n'arrivait pas à voir si elle respirait toujours, il la secoua légèrement, la supplia d'ouvrir les yeux, mais elle ne réagit pas.

Puis il vit la baguette toujours dans sa main, elle avait dû serrer les doigts par instinct en tombant. Ce n'était pas le moment d'abandonner.

L'homme ayant les traits de Ben fut projeté contre le mur derrière lui, stupéfixé, il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir que Lucius s'était saisi de la baguette de sa femme et encore moins qu'il l'avait pointée sur lui. L'autre homme tenta de lui jeter un sortilège, mais Lucius le bloqua aisément. C'était presque insultant de constater qu'on avait employé des sorciers aussi médiocres pour l'assassiner, on l'avait sous-estimé ou alors, c'était que la banque d'assassins qu'employait le ministère était plus que limitée.

-Expelliarmus!

Lucius bloqua aisément le sort que son adversaire lui avait lancé sans même prendre la peine de le faire de manière informulée, c'était pathétique. Normalement, il en aurait profité pour jouer un peu plus longtemps avec son opposant, d'autant plus qu'il aurait aimé faire durer le plaisir de pouvoir enfin faire de la magie après ces longues années sans tenir une baguette entre ses doigts, mais il n'avait pas le temps, Narcissa devait être amenée au plus vite à l'hôpital.

Il ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de jeter un Doloris à l'homme qui tomba au sol brusquement, son visage exprimant pendant une fraction de seconde la surprise d'avoir été par le sortilège qu'il n'avait pas vu venir, puis se tordant de douleur l'instant d'après sous le joug du maléfice. Lucius l'interrompit trop rapidement à son goût, cet homme s'en étant pris à son épouse. Il hésita à le tuer, tout simplement, sa main s'apprêta à faire le geste qu'elle avait fait, déjà, à plusieurs reprises, mais quelque chose le stoppa. Il le stupéfixa.

Transformant aussitôt sa veste en un bandage, il agita sa baguette et ce dernier s'entoura autour de la tête de Narcissa, freinant le saignement. Et lorsqu'il la prit précautionneusement dans ses bras, son corps inerte lui criait qu'elle était sans doute déjà morte, mais il se força à avancer, à chasser cette idée.

-Reste avec moi, je t'en supplie, reste ici avec moi. On va te soigner. Tu ne peux pas nous quitter, Draco a besoin de toi. Je t'en prie, Narcissa.

Il marcha jusque dans le salon sans cesser de lui parler, s'approcha rapidement de la cheminée, y jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette qu'il prit dans la boîte posée sur le manteau et traversa les flammes vertes.

* * *

-Je pensais que c'était seulement pour une nuit, murmura Harry dans la noirceur de leur chambre.

Draco s'immobilisa, il ne pensait pas que son amoureux était réveillé.

-Il pleurait, ça m'a réveillé, dit le blond en se glissant dans le lit, posant Monsieur Spock entre eux deux.

-Tu sais que si à chaque fois qu'il pleure tu vas le voir et que tu l'amènes ici, il ne s'habituera jamais à rester dans sa cage, dit Harry du ton moralisateur et légèrement impatient de celui qui a déjà expliqué de nombreuses fois auparavant cette même chose.

Draco se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Il comprenait mal pourquoi Harry se montrait si rigide quant à cela, cela ne lui ressemblait pas, bien au contraire.

-Je ne vois pas quel est le plaisir d'avoir un chien si on ne peut pas le faire dormir avec nous, répondit le blond. Je suis certain que Teddy aussi va vouloir dormir avec lui lorsqu'il sera propre.

-Es-tu vraiment en train de faire passer ça sur le dos de Teddy, dit Harry en secouant légèrement la tête, il passa une main sur le dos du chiot qui s'était installé sur lui.

Draco lui fit un sourire faussement innocent. Il n'avait pas envie de se quereller avec son petit-ami, pas pour ça et surtout, pas au beau milieu de la nuit.

-Oui?

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, l'air avec lequel le regardait encore son amoureux avait toujours su le faire fondre.

-Tu vois que ce n'est pas si grave, tu ris, commenta Draco en haussant un sourcil.

-Je ris parce que tu es impossible.

-Non, tu ris parce que tu sais que j'ai raison, cette histoire de cage, c'est n'importe quoi…

-Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi! contredit Harry, faussement boudeur.

-Oui… n'est-ce pas Monsieur Spock que c'est n'importe quoi? dit Draco en prenant le chiot entre ses mains, collant son nez contre le sien, puis il prit une petite voix et le tourna vers Harry. Daddy a raison, c'est n'importe quoi, j'aime beaucoup mieux dormir ici que dans ma cage. Oh oui!

Harry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer devant les facéties de son amant et lui prit le chiot des mains avant de le reposer sur lui. Monsieur Spock se leva et s'installa entre les jambes de Harry, espérant sans doute pouvoir dormir en paix. Harry se tourna vers Draco.

-C'est toi qui subira les conséquences s'il devient un chien trop gâté qui essaie de tout gérer dans cette maison, fit-il remarquer avec un ton moralisateur qui ressemblait trait pour trait à celui qu'employait parfois Hermione et il se demanda si c'était fait exprès.

-Mais oui, mon amour, je vais « subir les conséquences », se moqua-t-il. Crois-tu qu'il sera pire que toi quant à la partie où il essaiera de tout gérer dans cette maison? Ouch!

Il se frotta le bras où son petit-ami venait de le frapper.

-Au moins je sais déjà ce que ça fait de vivre avec quelqu'un qui a été trop gâté, moi, rétorqua Harry.

-Ça doit être… prodigieux! Imagine deux, maintenant, se moqua-t-il.

-Je te déteste.

-Mmm, jamais autant que moi, répondit Draco en s'approchant de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se touchent, puis il posa un baiser sur son épaule et Harry passa un bras autour de lui.

Draco ferma les yeux, respirant l'odeur familière de son petit-ami, sa main posée sur son torse, s'abaissant et se soulevant au rythme de la respiration de Harry. Le sommeil se déposa doucement sur lui comme une mère bordant son enfant. Puis la voix de Harry, comme un murmure, l'empêcha de sombrer complètement.

-Crois-tu que nous sommes de bons parents?

-Je pense que ce chiot n'aurait pas pu demander mieux, répondit Draco en désignant l'animal désormais endormi entre les jambes du brun.

Harry fit non de la tête, Draco ne le vit pas, mais il le sentit.

-Non, je parle vis-à-vis de Teddy.

Draco, redevenu sérieux, se tourna alors pour lui faire face. Il chercha dans ces yeux verts qu'il aimait tant à comprends comment une telle pensée avait pu se frayer un chemin dans sa tête en cet instant. C'était la première fois que Harry lui formulait une telle inquiétude.

-Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu de cela à ce moment-ci? demanda-t-il avec douceur, sans répondre à la question.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre et détourna les yeux ce qui ne manqua pas d'inquiéter son petit-ami davantage.

-Ce n'est pas que je m'inquiète pas… pas vraiment. C'est juste que je sais qu'il a souffert de ce qui s'est passé dans les derniers mois, de ma… condition, de nos disputes, de ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour quand je t'ai attaqué… Je… Hermione m'en a parlé, tu sais. Le soir où Ron et elle l'ont gardé, il leur a demandé si on allait se séparer, il leur a parlé de nos disputes, il savait que je t'avais blessé… Je…

Sa gorge se noua et Draco glissa une main apaisante dans ses cheveux.

-Je… je ne savais pas ça. Quand t'a-t-elle raconté ça? Ça fait un moment, déjà que ça s'est passé.

Il haussa les épaules. La lumière des lampadaires était en partie bloquée par les rideaux de leur chambre, mais une certaine clarté filtrait au travers et leur permettaient de deviner les traits l'un de l'autre ainsi que le contour général des meubles et des objets les entourant.

-La semaine dernière. Elle était plutôt mal à l'aise de m'en parler, elle n'avait pas su trouver l'occasion pour nous le dire avant, répondit Harry.

Silence.

-J'aurais aimé qu'elle m'en parle à moi aussi, j'aurais aimé que tu m'en parles avant, dit Draco un peu sèchement, son petit-ami lui avait encore dissimulé quelque chose d'important, malgré le fait qu'ils se soient promis de tout se dire ce qui était important, encore une fois, il se sentait mis de côté.

Harry n'avait pas besoin d'être un légilimens pour savoir ce que Draco devait penser et, au moins, il prit un air contrit, mais cela ne fit rien pour diminuer l'agacement du blond.

-Ne lui en veut pas, ça faisait un moment qu'elle ne nous avait pas vu et ce n'est pas le genre de chose qui se discute au téléphone…

-Et toi, Harry, pourquoi, toi, tu as attendu presque une semaine avant de m'en parler? le coupa Draco en s'assoyant face à lui.

Harry se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas une réponse, ça!

-Je… je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler.

-Oui!

-Je suis désolé.

-Tu es toujours désolé! Si tu savais comme j'en ai marre d'entendre ça, je…

-Je ne savais pas comment t'en parler.

-Tu n'as pas à chercher comment me parler, tu n'as qu'à me dire les choses! On est ensemble depuis quatre ans, Harry, on vit ensemble. Tu devrais me connaître suffisamment pour savoir que je préfère que tu me dises quelque chose que je n'aimerais pas plutôt qu'ensuite j'apprenne que tu me l'as caché. Je… je pensais qu'on s'était entendu là-dessus!

-Je sais. Je… je ne te répéterai pas que je suis désolé, même si je le pense et j'ai conscience que tu en as marre de… tout ça, mais la raison pour laquelle je ne t'en ai pas parlé, c'est parce que j'ai bien conscience que toutes ces choses que Teddy a dit, ce qui lui a fait peur, et bien, c'est moi qui en suis la cause.

-Tu te trompes, répondit simplement Draco.

-Quoi?

-Tu te trompes quand tu dis que j'en ai marre, ce n'est pas ce que je ressens. Je veux être là pour toi, je voudrais juste que tu me laisses t'aider, que tu me fasses confiance.

-Je te fais confiance, répliqua Harry.

-Ce n'est pas ce à quoi faire confiance ressemble.

-Je te fais confiance! répéta-t-il avec plus de force.

Draco se sentit soudain épuisé, il n'avait plus qu'une envie, c'était d'arrêter cette dispute ou qu'importe ce que cela était et de dormir, tout simplement.

-Bonne nuit, Harry.

Draco se recoucha de son côté du lit, tournant le dos à son amant. Ce dernier ne répondit rien, ne sachant quoi dire, sans doute.

Les pensées tourbillonnèrent comme autant de flocons de neige dans l'esprit de Draco, s'accumulant à ses pieds, s'accumulant jusqu'à atteindre sa tête, puis l'enterrant vivant.

Si Harry ne s'était pas réveillé alors qu'il ramenait Monsieur Spock avec lui, quand aurait-il été mis au courant? Pourtant, c'était une chose qu'il aurait dû savoir en tant que… que quoi au juste? Légalement, il n'était rien par rapport à Teddy, même si lui-même ainsi que tout leur entourage considérait qu'il était son deuxième père, tout comme ils considéraient Harry son père. Mais, dans les faits, Harry était le parrain et le tuteur de Teddy, pas son père et lui n'était que le conjoint de ce dernier.

Parfois, cela lui faisait peur, car si jamais lui et Harry n'étaient plus ensemble, il savait qu'il n'aurait aucun droit face à cet enfant qu'il aimait comme s'il était le sien. Il ne croyait pas que Harry serait capable de le priver de Teddy même dans ce scénario, mais Merlin seul savait ce qui se passerait réellement à ce moment-là. Autant Harry et Draco s'aimaient profondément, autant ils avaient démontré leur capacité à se haïr avec tout autant d'intensité. Et alors, qu'arriverait-il?

Et soudain, la sonnerie de son cellulaire retentit. Il attrapa l'appareil posé sur sa table de chevet.

-Allô?

Harry alluma la lampe sur sa propre table de chevet et mit ses lunettes, les yeux posés sur son petit-ami, se demandant qui pouvait bien les appeler à cette heure et redoutant de savoir de quoi il s'agissait, encore, puisqu'un appel en pleine nuit n'était jamais bon signe.

Il vit le visage de Draco pâlir d'un coup et se rapprocha de lui, posant une main sur sa cuisse, faisant fi de leur dispute. Le blond acquiesça plusieurs fois, se contentant de dire des « oui », « ok » à son interlocuteur et il raccrocha rapidement.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Harry, alarmé.

-Ma mère est à Sainte-Mangouste et mon père s'est enfui.


	17. Chapitre 17: Le plan

**Chapitre 17** : Le plan

 _ **Lucius Malfoy agresse son épouse et deux employés du ministère avant de prendre la fuite!**_

 _Lucius Malfoy qui avait fait l'objet d'une libération conditionnelle et qui était assigné à résidence depuis trois semaines s'en est violemment pris à son épouse, Narcissa Malfoy, hier soir. Madame Malfoy est présentement entre la vie et la mort après avoir reçu un coup à la tête. Elle a été admise hier soir à l'unité de soins intensifs de Sainte-Mangouste._

 _De plus, l'ex-mangemort s'en est prie à deux employés du ministère travaillant tous deux dans le département des Affaires juridiques et qui s'étaient déplacés au manoir de la famille Malfoy pour vérifier que Lucius Malfoy respectait bien les conditions de sa liberté conditionnelle. Les deux victimes n'ont subi que quelques blessures mineures, heureusement._

 _Lucius Malfoy est présentement en cavale, il est armé de la baguette qu'il a dérobé à son épouse et il est dangereux. Ne l'approchez sous aucun prétexte et contactez le département des Aurors si vous l'apercevez ou si vous êtes en possession d'une information pouvant mener à sa capture._

* * *

Draco sursauta en voyant un médicomage ouvrir la porte de la salle d'attente dans laquelle Harry et lui se trouvaient depuis la veille. C'était une petite pièce peinte dans des tons déprimants de beiges, située entre l'ascenseur et les portes menant à l'unité de soins intensifs que seul le personnel médical avait le droit de franchir. À leur arrivée, une femme seule ainsi qu'un couple d'une trentaine d'années étaient également dans la salle, mais ils étaient partis chacun leur tour, les personnes pour lesquelles ils attendaient ayant été transférées dans une autre section de l'hôpital.

Draco, qui n'avait presque jamais fréquenté les couloirs de cet hôpital dans sa vie, se dit qu'il y était venu beaucoup trop souvent à son goût dans les derniers mois. Il espérait que si ce n'était pas la dernière fois, cela s'en rapprochait.

Le médicomage qui vint à leur rencontre était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, les cheveux châtains coupés courts et portant une paire de lunette aussi sévère que le reste de son visage. C'était lui qui était venu les voir à leur arrivée, la veille, pour leur parler de l'état de Narcissa. Malgré les heures qui s'étaient écoulées et durant lesquelles il n'avait cessé de travailler, il ne semblait aucunement fatigué, comme si ce genre de préoccupation ne le touchait pas.

Harry se leva pour rejoindre Draco qui s'était avancé vers le soigneur, craignant le pire. On leur avait dit que l'état de sa mère était critique et que le traumatisme crânien qu'elle avait subi était très important et que seul le temps leur permettrait de voir comment la situation évoluerait.

-L'état de votre mère s'est stabilisé, dit aussitôt le médicomage, ne les laissant pas plus longtemps dans l'incertitude, son visage demeurant impassible malgré la bonne nouvelle.

Draco laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement et Harry posa une main dans le creux de son dos pour lui témoigner son soutien. Il n'avait pas osé le dire devant lui, mais Harry avait été fort inquiet que Narcissa décède, vu les paroles peu rassurantes qu'avait eu le médicomage à leur arrivée.

-Cependant, elle est présentement dans le coma, nous ignorons encore combien de temps cela pourrait durer, mais il y a de bonnes chances pour qu'elle se réveille d'ici quelques jours. Évidemment, un protocole sera mis en place dès son réveil pour évaluer l'état dans lequel elle se trouve. Les lésions cérébrales qu'elle a subies mettrons du temps à guérir et les impacts que cela aura sur son fonctionnement ne pourront être connus que lors de son réveil.

L'ancien serpentard acquiesça lentement, tentant de saisir tout ce que venait de lui dire le médicomage, l'excitation de la bonne nouvelle l'ayant quelque peu secoué, même si c'était d'une bonne façon.

-Vous voulez dire qu'elle pourrait avoir des séquelles? demanda-t-il.

Le médicomage acquiesça en repoussant d'un doigt ses lunettes contre son nez, le premier geste naturel qu'ils le voyaient faire. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était aussi calme et empreinte de prudence que précédemment.

-Oui, répondit-il en prenant une pause entre cette affirmation et le reste de sa phrase, comme s'il soupesait chaque mot avant de le prononcer dans le but d'exposer son idée de la manière la plus claire possible et ne pouvant porter à interprétation.

Il continua.

-Mais rien n'est certain tant qu'elle ne se sera pas réveillée…

-Quel genre de séquelles? l'interrompit Draco en fronçant les sourcils, ignorant Harry qui tentait de l'apaiser en lui murmurant de laisser le médicomage parler.

Le médicomage cligna lentement des yeux, s'il n'avait pas apprécié de se faire interrompre si sèchement, rien de cela ne transparaissait dans son visage ou dans sa voix.

-Tout dépend. Ce n'est pas possible de savoir tant qu'elle est inconsciente, donc, rien ne sert de vous en faire tout de suite…

-Je veux savoir! intervint encore Draco, l'impatience grimpant en lui rapidement à cause de la fatigue et de l'inquiétude, il n'avait pas envie d'entendre des phrases creuses, il voulait connaître l'état réel de la situation, maintenant.

-Comme je vous ai dit, il faudra…

-QUELLES SÉQUELLES? s'emporta-il.

-Dray… tenta Harry, mais le médicomage secoua la tête pour lui signifier que ça allait, qu'il avait l'habitude de ce genre de débordement émotif et, encore une fois, rien ne laissait transparaître, de sa part, un quelconque changement dans son attitude. Pour un peu, on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'un androïde dépourvu d'émotions.

-Paralysie partielle, pertes de mémoires, trouble du langage, troubles moteurs, sans parler des maux de tête, étourdissements et autres symptômes d'un traumatisme crânien. Mais, je vous le répète, bien qu'il faille que vous gardiez en tête que toutes ces choses sont possibles, il est inutile de vous alarmer, nous n'aurons de réponses à ces questions que lorsque votre mère se sera réveillée de son coma, ce qui devrait prendre entre quelques heures et quelques jours.

Le blond hocha lentement la tête, enfin satisfait des réponses qu'il venait d'obtenir et encore trop plongé dans la foule d'émotions qui se battaient en lui depuis la veille pour penser à présenter ses excuses au médicomage pour son comportement. Harry le fit à sa place, à mots couverts, et le remercia tandis qu'il leur dit qu'il les contacterait dès que la situation aurait évolué. Ils pouvaient retourner chez eux maintenant que la situation de Narcissa était stable, c'était inutile qu'ils demeurent ici à attendre. Après tout, cela pouvait prendre plusieurs jours avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Draco répondit aussitôt qu'il allait demeurer ici à attendre. Le médicomage s'apprêta à réexpliquer ce qu'il venait de dire, mais Harry lui fit un geste pour lui signifier qu'il allait s'occuper de faire entendre raison à son petit-ami et ce dernier quitta la salle sans demander son reste.

Harry vit Draco serrer les points et marmonner quelque chose à voix basse, mais il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir entendu pour se douter de la nature de ses paroles.

-On devrait rentrer à la maison, tu n'as pas dormi depuis plus de trente heures et tu n'as rien mangé. Tu as entendu le médicomage, elle est hors de danger…

-Je vais le tuer! Tu entends? cracha alors Draco, sa voix rendue grave par la rage qu'il ressentait et qu'il laissa échapper d'un coup maintenant qu'ils étaient de nouveau seuls.

Harry n'eut pas besoin de lui demander de qui il parlait, c'était clair. Depuis la veille, il avait menacé et insulté son père à de nombreuses reprises et Harry comprenait sa fureur. Qui aurait pu penser que Lucius s'en prendrait à son épouse et d'une manière aussi violente? De ce qu'il avait toujours compris, malgré tout ce qui s'était déroulé entre eux, Lucius aimait la mère de Draco et il était presque certain que peu importe ce que Narcissa en disait, elle aussi l'aimait toujours. Ce geste était tout bonnement incompréhensible et cela ne le rendait que plus horrifique.

-Oui, je comprends que tu sois en colère, commença Harry, sachant qu'il avançait en terrain miné.

Draco réagit aussitôt.

-JE NE SUIS PAS EN COLÈRE, JE SUIS… JE SUIS… FOU DE RAGE… JE LE DÉTESTE, TU ENTENDS? JE LE DÉTESTE! COMMENT A-T-IL PU S'EN PRENDRE À ELLE? Pourquoi? JE VAIS LE TUER. JE TE LE JURE, SUR LA TêTE DE TOUT CE QUI M'EST LE PLUS CHER! JE VAIS LE TUER DE MES MAINS!

-Rentrons à la maison, mon amour, dit Harry d'une voix se voulant calme et apaisante, s'approchant doucement de Draco et l'entourant encore plus doucement de ses bras.

Il se serait attendu à ce que son petit-ami se tende ou même qu'il tente de le repousser, mais il se laissa aller comme un enfant entre ses bras. Harry resserra son étreinte, le prenant fermement contre lui et il sentit un premier sanglot traverser le corps de son amoureux, suivi d'un deuxième et d'un troisième, puis il cessa de compter.

-On devrait rentrer à la maison, murmura Harry après un moment, tenant toujours Draco contre lui.

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, le blond ne résista pas et se contenta d'hocher lentement la tête. Ils ne parlèrent pas sur le chemin du retour et montèrent directement dans leur chambre, enlevèrent leurs vêtements et se couchèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Harry tenant son petit-ami fermement entre ses bras.

* * *

Lucius traversa la rue d'un pas rapide, ses longs cheveux d'un blond aisément reconnaissable étaient bien dissimulés sous une casquette volée dans une boutique moldue tout comme le reste des vêtements qu'il portait, un t-shirt bleu pâle et un jeans. S'il trouvait l'ensemble fort ridicule, le tout semblait fonctionner, puisque personne ne portait attention à lui dans la foule des moldus qui allaient et venaient sur Oxford Street.

Il passa devant une voiture en lui jetant un regard dédaigneux lorsque le conducteur klaxonna, il se retint de ne pas sortir la baguette de Narcissa de sa poche et lui lancer un sort, mais cela ne ferait qu'attirer l'attention sur lui, ce qu'il tentait d'éviter à tout prix. Il avait toujours détesté les voitures, des engins dangereux conduits par des moldus sans cervelle, le comble de la vulgarité, selon lui.

La veille, au matin, il était parvenu à se procurer un exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier en se rendant, malgré les risques, jusqu'au Chemin de traverse. Il voulait absolument savoir ce qu'il serait rapporté sur sa fuite, mais surtout, sur la condition médicale de Narcissa. Il l'avait amené jusqu'à Sainte-Mangouste, mais s'était aussitôt enfuit pour ne pas être intercepté par les Aurors. Il ne pouvait prendre la chance d'être mis en état d'arrestation, il savait que ceux qui désiraient le voir mort étaient prêts à tout et qu'ils pourraient tenter de s'en prendre encore à Narcissa, après tout, elle avait vu des choses qu'elle n'aurait pas dû voir.

Il avait serré les dents en voyant le titre qui prenait tout le haut de la première page : _Lucius Malfoy agresse son épouse et deux employés du ministère avant de prendre la fuite!_ La simple idée que l'on ait pu croire qu'il aurait pu s'en prendre à son épouse d'une manière aussi sordide l'avait révolté. N'importe qui qui le connaissait un tant soit peu saurait que cet article n'était qu'un ramassis de conneries.

L'article n'en révélait que très peu sur l'état de Narcissa, mais, au moins, elle était en vie. Il tenterait de se procurer un autre exemplaire du quotidien le lendemain, même si à chaque fois, cela le mettait à risque de se faire reconnaître. Si son visage n'était pas connu du côté moldu, c'était une toute autre histoire dans le monde sorcier.

Il abaissa sa casquette légèrement, pour essayer de dissimuler le plus possible son visage. Les Aurors avaient déjà dû faire la liaison avec Scotland Yard et ces derniers avaient sans doute émis un mandat pour le retrouver. Si la police moldue ignorait l'existence du monde magique, ils étaient au courant de l'existence d'une police spéciale appelée Aurors et qui agissaient, selon ce qu'ils croyaient, directement sous les ordres du premier ministre.

Lucius croisa une femme qui lui jeta un regard en biais. Il l'étudia un moment, discètement, se demandant si elle avait pu le reconnaître. Mais elle ne le regarda pas de nouveau et pénétra dans un magasin de chaussures. Il accéléra le pas sans pour autant que cela ne soit suspect. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il était en cavale et il était difficile de ne pas devenir paranoïaque lorsqu'on avait à ses trousses les autorités moldues et sorcières ainsi que des gens voulant vous tuer. Mais était-ce de la paranoïa si le péril était bel et bien réel? Il ne pausa pas pour y réfléchir et continua son chemin.

Quelques instants plus tard, il se trouvait devant les locaux de la Lloyd's Bank, la devanture verte et blanche la rendant aisément reconnaissable. Il jeta encore une fois un regard par-dessus son épaule et y pénétra rapidement.

* * *

-Toujours pas de nouvelles? demanda Harry.

La voix de son meilleur ami lui répondit de l'autre côté de la ligne téléphonique.

-Non, aucune trace de Lucius et sinon, les deux employés du ministère ont témoigné à l'effet qu'ils s'étaient rendus sur place pour vérifier que Malfoy respectait bien ses conditions, une visite de routine, sans plus et par hasard, ils sont arrivés au moment où Lucius a décidé de s'en prendre à Narcissa.

Ce n'était pas Ron qui s'occupait de l'enquête concernant la fuite de Lucius Malfoy puisqu'il était lié trop intimement à la famille Malfoy pour faire adéquatement son travail sans être en conflit d'intérêt. Néanmoins, il était au courant des développements de l'enquête en travaillant au sein du département. C'était Alice Stuart qui était chargée de l'enquête et qui était venue rencontrer Draco et Harry à l'hôpital la veille pour tenter de voir s'ils étaient au courant de quoi que ce soit. Harry avait déjà travaillé avec elle lors de son stage et c'était une jeune Auror dévouée et qui prenait son travail au sérieux, un peu trop même, selon certain. Néanmoins, il avait parfaitement confiance en elle.

-C'est quand même tout un hasard, fit remarquer Harry, perplexe.

-Ouais… à moins que Lucius ne les ait vu arriver ou alors qu'il ait été mis au courant de leur visite par un moyen ou un autre et qu'il ait décidé d'agir à ce moment-là pour une raison qui m'échappe, répondit Ron.

-Et lorsqu'ils sont arrivés, Narcissa était déjà inconsciente?

-Oui, elle était allongée par terre et Lucius se tenait au-dessus d'elle, sa baguette à la main, confirma l'apprenti Auror. Des nouvelles de l'hôpital?

-Non… Je n'arrive pas à croire que Lucius s'en soit pris physiquement à sa femme, en plus il avait sa baguette. Ça ne me semble pas son genre de se salir les mains de la sorte, commenta Harry.

Ron poussa un soupir, la même pensée lui avait traversé l'esprit lorsqu'il avait entendu la version des deux autres victimes.

-À moins que cela se soit produit alors qu'il tentait de lui enlever sa baguette, peut-être.

-Le médicomage a dit qu'elle avait subit un choc violent à la tête, il a fallu qu'il la pousse avec énormément de force, c'est presque…

-Je sais, mais je n'ai pas d'autre explication, répondit le rouquin.

-Non, je sais. As-tu des nouvelles du ministère concernant le sort de localisation?

Lors de sa remise en liberté conditionnelle, on avait apposé un sort de localisation sur Lucius comme on le faisait sur chaque criminel dans la même situation. Ainsi, s'ils tentaient de s'enfuir, ils pouvaient être aussitôt retracés. C'était un sort complexe que seuls quelques employés du ministère étaient autorisés et formés pour faire, mais, comble du hasard, encore une fois, le nom de l'employé ayant apposé le sort sur Lucius était introuvable, tout comme l'était le fugitif puisque visiblement, le sort avait été mal fait. C'était impossible que le sort eût été oublié, car cela faisait partie du protocole de remise en liberté et le ministère refusait d'admettre qu'une telle erreur ait pu être faite. Par ailleurs, il était aussi inconcevable que l'ancien mangemort ait été capable de rompre ce sort qui était aussi complexe et puissant que celui de la trace apposée aux sorciers mineurs. Si certains avaient déjà été en mesure de le rompre dans le passé, c'était suite à des efforts gigantesques et en faisant appel à des sorciers connaissant ce genre de sortilège en profondeur, il n'avait pu le faire seul et encore moins en quelques instants entre le moment où il avait attaqué les deux employés du ministère et celui où il s'était enfui.

Ron secoua la tête.

-Ils disent que le sort a dû être mal apposé, mais comme je te disais hier, ils ne retracent pas qui est cet employé, son nom n'est pas dans le registre.

-Encore une fois, quel hasard.

-Écoute, Harry, je ne sais pas ce que les autres en pensent et tu sais ce que ce genre de discours attire ici comme regard, mais je me demande si certains gens qui étaient autrefois prêt de Malfoy et du genre d'idéologie qu'il prônait n'ont pas réussi à demeurer au ministère en se conformant lorsque le vent a changé pour eux. Je ne parle pas des mangemorts ou de ceux qui étaient liés avec Tu-sais-qui, je parle plutôt de ceux qui appartiennent aux vieilles familles ou qui croient encore que les sorciers de sang-purs sont supérieurs aux autres, mais qui ont tu leurs idées après la guerre. Je veux dire… je trouve que c'est tout ça ce sont de drôles de coïncidences. Lucius qui sort de prison, l'attentat du ministère, ce fouillis administratif concernant le sort de localisation et le fait que maintenant, Malfoy soit en cavale sans qu'on ait de moyens de le retrouver. On dirait que quelqu'un tire les ficelles en sa faveur, tu ne trouves pas?

Harry acquiesça, même si son ami ne pouvait le voir de l'autre côté de l'appareil. Il trouvait en effet que tout cela sentait mauvais, mais le problème était qu'il ne s'agissait que de suspicions, ils n'avaient aucune preuve.

-J'espère que tu as tort, Ron, parce que sinon ça signifie que le ministère est aussi corrompu qu'avant la guerre.

-Et ça te surprendrait tant que ça?

Harry soupira.

-Non, malheureusement… tu me dis que tu n'as pas parlé à Alice de tout ce que tu viens de me dire, mais tu ne crois pas que tu devrais essayer de lui mettre la puce à l'oreille? Et si elle ne t'écoute pas, alors on pourra toujours faire notre petite enquête de notre côté, on…

-Harry… je ne peux pas me mêler de cette enquête et toi non plus, on est impliqués de beaucoup trop prêt et tu le sais.

-Je n'ai pas à me soucier de ça, je ne suis plus un Auror en formation, Ron et il y a peu de chance que je ne le redevienne un jour…

-Ne dis pas ça…

-C'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui est important, présentement, c'est savoir si tous ces hasards en sont vraiment, l'interrompit Harry.

-Tu… euh… peut-être que ce serait mieux d'attendre un peu, tu sais, voir où mène l'enquête d'Alice et…

-Pourquoi attendre? La piste est fraîche, c'est le moment de la suivre, c'est toi qui m'a parlé de ça, pourquoi est-ce que tu te dégonfles à présent?

Ron hésita.

-Harry, je ne crois pas que c'est le genre de… d'activité que tu devrais…euh… je ne crois pas que c'est… c'est ce qui est le mieux pour toi. Je veux dire…

Harry se tendit imperceptiblement. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre la fin de cette phrase pour savoir où elle menait. Il savait que cela émanait d'une inquiétude sincère de Ron à son endroit, mais il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir rabaissé. Comme s'il n'était pas en mesure de savoir comment lui-même se sentait et de quoi il était capable ou pas. Après tout, personne d'autre que lui n'était dans sa tête et il était le seul juge de ses capacités. Depuis qu'il prenait sa nouvelle médication, il se sentait beaucoup mieux, il n'avait presque plus eu de symptômes et aucun épisode dissociatif. Il se sentait plus solide, même s'il savait que son état était encore fragile.

-Je sais ce que tu veux dire, mais je suis capable de faire certaines choses, je ne suis pas inapte, répondit-il un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Je… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je sais que tu n'es pas inapte, c'est juste…

-Écoute Ron, je vais mener cette enquête que tu sois avec moi ou pas et je te dis que je suis capable de le faire. Alors, seule question est, est-ce que je peux compter sur toi ou pas? demanda Harry d'un ton décidé que Ron reconnut aussitôt pour l'avoir entendu à de nombreuses reprises durant la guerre.

-Ne le prend pas comme ça, Harry. Bien sûr que je suis avec toi, mais…

-Très bien. Autre chose, Draco prend le tout très mal, alors il est inutile de l'inquiéter avec ça en plus, tu sais comment il est, s'il apprend qu'on travaille tous les deux sur cette affaire, il va se faire du souci pour moi et ne me croira jamais si je lui dis que je vais bien. Donc, pour le moment, on garde ça entre nous deux. Ok?

-Ok, mais…

-Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, je…

-Laisse-moi finir, l'interrompit finalement Ron. Je… si ça ne va pas, je veux absolument que tu me le dises et on va prendre ça très… euh… calmement, ok? Et… et aussi, je ne pense pas que de dissimuler ça à Draco est une bonne idée, Harry. S'il découvre que tu enquêtes sur le ministère plutôt que de te reposer comme ta psychomage te l'a prescrit et que je t'ai aidé, il va te tuer et moi après et je n'ai vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas envie de faire face à ça.

-On ne peut pas le lui dire, contra Harry. Je viens de te l'expliquer. Je vais me charger de Draco si jamais il est en colère, ne t'en fais pas, il comprendra.

Ron soupira fortement.

-Tu me demandes de ne pas m'en faire et bizarrement, cela m'angoisse encore plus.

-Ron, j'ai besoin de ton aide et je promets de te le dire s'il y a quoi que ce soit qui ne vas pas de mon côté. Mais jure-moi que tu ne diras rien à Draco ni à personne d'autre, d'ailleurs.

-C'est sûr que je n'en parlerai à personne, Harry, si ça se savait, ça pourrait ruiner ma carrière. Et s'attaquer au ministère, c'est… risqué. Imagine qu'on ne trouve rien et que finalement, ce soient de réelles coïncidences, dit Ron.

-Dans ce cas, personne ne sera jamais au courant que nous avons mené cette enquête, répondit Harry.

-Très bien. Tu as gagné, comme toujours. Je sens que je vais le regretter, non, je suis certain que je vais le regretter, mais ok. Et même si je juge que c'est une grave erreur de ta part, je n'en parlerai pas à Draco et ce sera ton erreur, pas la mienne et lorsqu'il finira par apprendre la vérité, parce que la vérité finit toujours par sortir, c'est ce que tu lui diras, que c'était ton idée, ton erreur et que j'ai tout fait pour te persuader de ne pas le faire et que tu m'as menacé d'une manière ignoble pour finalement j'accepte de ne rien révéler. On s'entend là-dessus?

-Tu es le pire meilleur ami.

-Et fier de l'être. Mais, dis-moi, justement, comment va Draco? demanda alors Ron.

-Comme tu imagines. Il est fou de rage contre son père et il se sent coupable, même si je lui répète que rien de cela n'est de sa faute. Je pense qu'il s'imagine qu'il aurait pu faire en sorte de protéger sa mère, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il me dit qu'il aurait dû la forcer à quitter le manoir, même s'il sait que jamais elle n'aurait accepté. Il se sent impuissant. Il est aussi très anxieux de l'état dans lequel elle sera à son réveil, le médicomage a parlé de plusieurs conséquences que son traumatisme crânien pourrait avoir, c'était assez peu rassurant.

-Oui, je sais, il en a informé le service, c'est terrible. Tu lui transmettras mon soutien, mais n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit et je suis sérieux, tout est de ta faute.

-Merci, Ron. Ah… justement, je dois te laisser, je pense qu'il vient de se lever, rappelle-moi s'il y a du nouveau de ton côté.

Ils échangèrent les salutations d'usage et raccrochèrent. Harry leva les yeux et vit que Draco se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Je me suis réveillé et tu n'étais plus là, dit-il d'un ton plat.

Harry s'avança vers lui, prenant doucement ses mains dans les siennes. Malgré les quelques heures de sommeil qu'il avait pu récupérer, Draco paraissait épuisé. Son teint était encore plus pâle qu'à l'habitude et de larges cernes s'étaient logés sous ses yeux. Harry se dit qu'il ne devait guère avoir l'air mieux, l'état de Narcissa le touchait également, même si leur relation était souvent tendue, il savait combien Draco et elle étaient proches malgré leurs disputes fréquentes. Par ailleurs, il s'était rapproché de la mère de son amoureux dans les derniers mois et savait combien Teddy l'aimait. Il espérait qu'elle se réveille le plus vite possible pour qu'ils voient réellement dans quel état elle était.

-Je m'étais réveillé et je me suis dit que j'allais appeler Ron pour voir s'ils avaient des nouvelles, répondit Harry.

-Et?

-Pas vraiment, dit Harry, puis il lui raconta ce que leur ami lui avait dit concernant la déclaration des deux employés du ministère et le fait qu'ils n'avaient aucune piste quant à l'endroit où se trouvait Lucius.

Bien entendu, Harry mit de côté tout ce qui concernait l'enquête que Ron et lui allaient mené, mais il ne put taire la voix de Ron qui résonna dans sa tête, lui rappelant que c'était une erreur de ne pas en parler à Draco et que ce dernier serait en colère de s'être fait encore une fois cacher quelque chose d'aussi important. Harry se rappelait trop bien de la promesse qu'il avait fait à Draco, pas moins de deux jours auparavant, juste avant qu'ils ne reçoivent l'appel de Sainte-Mangouste les informant de l'admission de Narcissa. Ils s'étaient promis de tout se dire. Et encore une fois, il devait manquer à sa parole. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il savait trop bien que s'il en parlait à son petit-ami, jamais ce dernier n'accepterait qu'il se lance dans une telle enquête, il était beaucoup trop inquiet pour lui depuis qu'il avait été hospitalisé.

Oui, Draco serait en colère lorsqu'il l'apprendrait ou plutôt, s'il l'apprenait. Mais il ne saurait la vérité que si l'enquête aboutissait et si tel était le cas, cela signifiait que Harry et Ron aurait bel et bien prouvé que le ministère était mêlé à tout ça et qu'un régime de corruption régnait toujours entre les murs de cette institution. Or, si tel était le cas, Draco ne pourrait qu'être content qu'un tel complot eut été mis au jour et il comprendrait pourquoi son amoureux avait dû lui dissimuler son enquête et il lui pardonnerait. Harry en était certain. Et si finalement, cette enquête ne menait nulle part, alors personne, y compris Draco, n'en saurait jamais rien. Alors il était inutile de l'inquiéter avec quelque chose qui peut-être, ne mènerait à rien, il avait assez de choses pour lesquelles s'inquiéter à l'heure actuelle sans en ajouter.

Draco écoutait Harry avec attention, ne se doutant pas qu'il n'avait droit qu'à une partie de la discussion qui avait eu lieu entre ses deux amis, puis il haussa les épaules.

-Peut-être que Ron a raison, peut-être que c'est en voulant lui prendre sa baguette qu'il l'a poussé dans le mur. Elle a dû résister, la connaissant, dit Draco d'une voix faussement détachée, mais au travers de la laquelle Harry pouvait lire sa colère et sa peine.

-C'est possible, répondit l'ancien gryffondor simplement, ne désirant pas alimenter la conversation et ainsi les suppositions de son amant qui ne faisaient que le faire souffrir davantage. J'imagine que tu as faim? Molly est venue nous porter des plats pendant que nous étions à l'hôpital, Ron m'a dit que le frigo était plein. Tu veux jeter un œil?

Le blond lui jeta un regard comme s'il venait de dire quelque chose de particulièrement absurde.

-Je n'ai pas faim, dit-il comme s'il s'agissait de la plus élémentaire des évidences.

Harry s'attendait à cette réponse, cela faisait deux jours que son amoureux la lui servait, mais ça ne pouvait plus continuer. Il fallait bien qu'il se nourrisse. Il ne prit pas ombrage de l'attitude dédaigneuse de Draco et tenta une autre approche.

-Ron m'a dit qu'elle avait fait sa recette de Kidney Pie rien que pour toi, mais si tu n'as pas faim, je pourrai toujours lui dire que tu n'en as pas voulu…

Draco fronça les sourcils, voyant bien ce que l'autre tentait de faire, il n'avait jamais été un fin stratège, mais il ne doutait pas non plus qu'il le ferait et il n'avait aucune envie de voir Molly débarquer ici pour le forcer à manger. Il poussa un profond soupir qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire Harry qui ne prit même pas la peine d'essayer de dissimuler son air victorieux.

-Juste une petite part, alors, concéda Draco, mauvais joueur.

Harry le vit sortir son cellulaire de la poche arrière de son pantalon et commencer à texter quelqu'un. Il lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

-Je veux savoir comment va Teddy, dit-il en croisant le regard de l'ancien gryffondor.

-Il va bien, Andromeda nous a laissé un message pour nous dire de ne pas nous inquiéter, que tout se passait bien avec Teddy et qu'elle pouvait le garder tant que nous aurions besoin. Hermione aussi a envoyé une photo, regarde, dit Harry en sortant son propre cellulaire et en pianotant un moment sur l'écran avant de tourner l'écran de l'appareil vers Draco.

Il vit une photo de Monsieur Spock étendu sur le dos, les quatre pattes en l'air, dormant sur le canapé de Ron et d'Hermione. Un faible sourire étira les lèvres du blond, le chiot était adorable.

-Si ma mère ne se réveille pas d'ici demain, je pense que ce serait mieux qu'on aille chercher Teddy en fin de journée demain, je ne crois pas que le tenir à l'écart soit la meilleure des idées, dit Draco.

Harry lui jeta un regard légèrement étonné.

-Sa place est avec nous, ici, ajouta le blond devant l'air qu'affichait son petit-ami, tentant d'exposer davantage sa pensée sans y parvenir pleinement, mais Harry sembla comprendre tout de même puisqu'il hocha la tête doucement.

-Tu as raison, nous sommes ses parents et c'est certain qu'il doit avoir compris que quelque chose clochait, il doit être inquiet et c'est à nous de lui expliquer la situation, même si ce n'est pas facile.

Ce fut au tour de Draco d'hocher la tête. Il savait que dans la tête de son amoureux, les mêmes inquiétudes quant au fait d'être un bon père qu'il lui avait exposées deux jours plus tôt devaient s'être réveillées.

-Tu es un bon père.

Harry le regarda avec une lueur d'incertitude dans les yeux. Draco se demanda s'il doutait de ce qu'il venait d'affirmer ou si c'est parce qu'il se demandait pourquoi son amant lui disait soudain cela.

-Avant-hier, tu m'as posé la question, précisa Draco. Alors, aujourd'hui, j'y réponds. Tu es un bon père et je t'aime.

Quelque chose éclaira le visage de Harry en entendant ces paroles.

-Tu es le meilleur de nous deux, répondit Harry en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Un mince sourire traversa les lèvres de Draco.

-Ça c'est certain, se moqua-t-il en lui volant un autre baiser.

-J'allais aussi te dire que je t'aime aussi, mais là, je ne suis plus très sûr…

-On a déjà établi que tu me détestes, de toute manière.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais presque oublié, répondit Harry en passant ses bras de chaque côté du corps de son amant et en l'attirant doucement à lui.

Draco se laissa faire, puis prit le visage de son petit-ami entre ses mains et, très doucement, posa ses lèvres contre les siennes en un baiser qui voulait dire : je t'aime, je ne veux plus que nous nous disputions et j'ai besoin de toi. Et lorsque Harry y répondit tout aussi délicatement, ses lèvres disaient : moi aussi, moi aussi, moi aussi. Ils mirent fin au baiser, puis Harry appuya son front contre celui de son amoureux qui ferma les yeux un moment, laissant aller son masque un moment, montrant sa fatigue, sa vulnérabilité.

Ils restèrent ainsi, sans bouger, puis la voix de Draco brisa le silence confortable dans lequel ils s'étaient réfugiés.

-Tu penses qu'elle est en sécurité à Sainte-Mangouste? Peut-être qu'on devrait demander au Aurors de surveiller sa chambre, si mon père décidait de finir le travail.

-Tu penses vraiment qu'il serait capable d'une telle chose? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Draco haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus. Jusqu'à hier, je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable de s'en prendre ainsi à ma mère, mais maintenant…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, sentant la rage bouillonner de nouveau en lui, comme si elle ne s'était jamais vraiment calmée, prête à l'envahir de nouveau à la moindre occasion. Il serra les poings et inspira profondément pour tenter de garder une soupape sur ses émotions. Harry ne l'avait que très rarement vu dans cet état, habituellement, Draco était doué pour garder ses émotions au fond de lui, bien dissimulées derrière un masque qu'il avait appris comme tout Malfoy à mettre en place aussitôt qu'il se sentait menacé. Au fil des ans, Harry avait appris à reconnaître ce masque et à être en mesure de deviner ce qui se cachait en-dessous, mais ce n'était pas chose facile.

-Allons manger, proposa-t'il et Draco se laissa entraîner vers la cuisine.


	18. Chapitre 18: L'arrestation

**Chapitre 18** : L'arrestation

-J'aurais aimé pouvoir rester ici avec toi plus longtemps, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille, mais les cours commencent la semaine prochaine, dit Pansy en portant la coupe de vin à ses lèvres, un air contrarié sur le visage.

Pansy et Daphnée étaient revenues de leur voyage de noces la veille et elles étaient en pleins préparatifs de leur déménagement qui devait avoir lieu dans deux jours. Elles avaient appris tout ce qui s'était déroulé en leur absence avec stupeur et inquiétude, Pansy en voulant à Draco de ne pas l'avoir appelé pour l'informer de l'état de sa mère malgré le fait qu'elle était en voyage. Ce dernier lui avait répondu qu'elle n'aurait rien pu faire, de toute manière, et qu'il n'allait certainement pas les déranger en plein voyage de noces. Pansy ne l'avait pas entendu de cette manière et avait fini par lui faire promettre, après s'être montrée à la fois insistante et inflexible, qu'il la tiendrait dorénavant informé qu'importe la situation si quelque chose d'aussi grave se produisait à nouveau.

Les deux femmes avaient rendu visite à Narcissa à Sainte-Mangouste le jour même. Cette dernière était toujours dans le coma, le médicomage s'attendait à ce qu'elle se réveille d'un moment à l'autre. Bien entendu, les deux femmes espéraient que la mère de Draco s'éveillerait avant leur départ. Pansy n'était pas du genre à laisser paraître ses émotions, mais tant son épouse que son meilleur ami avaient vu le choc qu'elle avait ressenti en voyant madame Malfoy allongée dans ce lit d'hôpital, méconnaissable à cause de son visage dépourvu de maquillage, de ses cheveux décoiffés et dans cette robe d'hôpital informe dont on l'avait vêtu.

La présence de Pansy avait fait du bien à Draco même s'il n'en avait rien dit. Il y avait longtemps que Harry avait compris que Pansy était pour son amoureux ce que Ron et Hermione étaient pour lui. Malgré le fait que Draco ait été plutôt silencieux sur le sujet, il savait combien le départ de son amie devait être difficile pour lui et plus encore au vu de tout ce qu'il traversait présentement. Pour sa part, il ne pouvait imaginer qu'elle serait sa réaction si Ron et Hermione lui annonçaient qu'ils partiraient de la sorte. Ils étaient sa famille, tout comme le reste de la famille Weasley et maintenant, Narcissa et Draco.

Harry avait donc insisté pour qu'il passe la soirée avec elles, après qu'elles l'aient invité. Draco avait tout d'abord refusé, mais Harry lui avait fait remarquer que ce serait sans doute la dernière fois qu'il pourrait les voir avant leur déménagement imminent et que cette soirée lui ferait du bien. Après tout, sa mère ne s'éveillerait pas plus rapidement s'il restait terré chez eux à se morfondre. Bien entendu, Harry avait eu raison et maintenant que Draco était en compagnie de sa meilleure amie, il se dit qu'il aurait regretté de ne pas être venu les voir.

Un cri suivi d'un rire provint du salon. Les deux femmes avaient insisté pour qu'il amène Teddy, car elles voulaient lui dire au revoir avant de partir. Daphnée était en train de jouer avec l'enfant, elle avait laissé les deux amis ensemble, sachant qu'ils voudraient discutés tranquillement entre eux.

-Je pourrai toujours revenir pour le weekend si elle s'éveille ou si tu as besoin de moi, il y a des portoloins qui font le trajet Londres-Boston tous les jours et…

-Et tu auras ton déménagement à finaliser et tes cours à préparer, l'interrompit Draco.

Elle s'apprêta à répliquer quelque chose, mais il secoua la tête et continua.

-Non, je vais être correct, j'ai Harry et tous les autres…

Juste à la manière dont elle fronçait légèrement son visage, Draco pouvait voir qu'elle n'était pas convaincue et il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'en blâmer puisqu'à sa place, il aurait sans doute réagi comme elle. Et il ne pouvait pas non plus lui mentir en lui disant que son départ ne l'affectait pas, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire et la faire culpabiliser ne mènerait à rien sinon qu'à l'inquiéter davantage.

-Je vais passer à travers, tu le sais. On a connu bien pire, fit-il remarquer.

Elle pinça les lèvres en faisant glisser son pouce sur la surface lisse de son verre et hocha lentement la tête. Il avait raison, ils avaient connu bien pire, mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que c'était plus facile à chaque fois. Il lui semblait même que c'était le contraire, leur capacité de résilience s'était usée à chaque nouveau coup de lime du destin à leur encontre.

Un autre rire et la voix de Teddy retentit encore une fois depuis la pièce voisine. Draco prit une gorgée de vin et l'avala sans même la goutter, l'esprit trop préoccupé.

-Je veux que tu me tiennes au courant et je suis sérieuse, finit par dire Pansy en appuyant d'un regard et d'une main sur son avant-bras sa demande.

Ce n'était pas son genre de le toucher de la sorte et cela capta immédiatement l'attention de Draco.

-Oui, je t'ai déjà dit que je le ferais.

-Même si ce ne sont pas de bonnes nouvelles, même si tu penses que ce que tu ressens est ridicule et sans importance, même si tu crois que ressentir ces choses font de toi une mauvaise personne, je veux que tu prennes ton téléphone et que tu m'appelles. C'est compris? dit-elle d'un ton grave et il sut qu'elle était plus que sérieuse et que s'il ne faisait pas ce qu'elle lui demandait, elle n'hésiterait pas à venir le trouver et à lui remettre les idées en place sans douceur.

Il ne l'avait entendu que très rarement s'adresser à lui de la sorte et il se souvenait d'une fois, pendant la guerre, juste avant qu'il ne rejoigne l'Ordre, lors de leur sixième année. Elle l'avait pris à part et l'avait confronté pour savoir s'il était devenu un mangemort et il avait refusé de lui répondre, le Maître lui ayant interdit de révéler quoi que ce soit à ce sujet puisque cela aurait pu faire s'échouer son plan, car il aurait ainsi éveillé les soupçons. Draco ne savait pas à ce moment-là que Dumbledore était déjà au courant de la mission dont Voldemort l'avait investie.

Lorsqu'il avait refusé de répondre, Pansy ne s'était pas mise en colère, elle lui avait parlé de la même manière dont elle s'adressait à lui présentement. Elle l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux et lui avait demandé de voir son avant-bras. Évidemment, il avait refusé de le lui montrer et cela était la confirmation dont elle avait besoin pour savoir ce qu'il était devenu. À ce moment, il s'était mépris sur la lueur qui était passé dans son regard, croyant à tort qu'elle était fière de lui et de son rôle auprès du Seigneur des ténèbres, sa propre famille étant fidèle au mage noir. Plus tard, il avait compris que c'était de la peur qu'il avait vu ce jour-là dans ses yeux.

-Je te le promets, répondit-il et elle le crut et lorsqu'elle parla de nouveau, sa voix était redevenue légère et son ton était celui qu'elle avait habituellement.

-J'espère bien que tu me rendras visite. Après tout ce qui s'est passé, lorsque Narcissa sera mieux, ça vous ferait du bien à Harry et à toi de prendre des vacances. Surtout que votre projet d'aller en Floride vient de tomber à l'eau et même si les circonstances le justifient, ça ne signifie pas que vous en avez moins besoin. Tu m'as dit qu'il allait mieux?

-Oui… je pense qu'il va mieux ou… de moins, c'est ce qu'il dit. Mais il a tendance à me cacher comment il va réellement, il me dit toujours la même chose, que « ça va mieux ». On s'est encore disputé l'autre jour, mais on s'est dit qu'on serait plus transparents l'un envers l'autre et je le crois. Je ne pense pas qu'il va absolument tout me dire, car je ne crois pas qu'il soit complètement honnête lui non plus avec lui-même sur sa condition. Mais je pense que ça ira mieux entre nous deux maintenant. Et j'aimerais venir te visiter, mais je ne ferai rien avant que Lucius ait été arrêté et qu'on l'ait foutu à nouveau derrière les barreaux et pour de bon.

Draco prononça avec fiel le prénom de son père et Pansy pinça les lèvres, ce qui était arrivé à Narcissa la mettait tout aussi en colère que Draco. Elle était proche de la mère de son ami, cette dernière l'ayant accueillie chez elle à un moment de sa vie où elle n'avait plus eu personne vers qui se tourner, la traitant alors comme sa propre fille et lui faisant sentir comme si c'était elle qui lui rendait service en lui faisant le plaisir de sa visite et non le contraire. Elle lui en serait à jamais reconnaissante.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi, s'il l'a réellement attaqué, qu'il l'a ensuite amené à Sainte-Mangouste… Je connais ton père, Draco, et ça a beau être un mangemort et tout et tout, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait fait ça, je veux dire… toute cette histoire, ça ne fait aucun sens…

-C'était encore une machination de sa part, pour bien paraître dans un futur procès ou je ne sais quoi! la contredit-il aussitôt.

Il s'était posée la même question et bien entendu, il n'y avait personne pour lui donner de réponse. La seule qui pourrait vraiment leur dire ce qui s'était passée était présentement dans le coma. Il était agacé qu'elle doute que son père ait pu commette un tel geste, il aurait voulu qu'elle le déteste autant que lui et que cela lui suffise pour l'accuser tout comme cela lui suffisait à lui. Et ce n'est pas seulement à cause de la haine qu'il vouait à son père qu'il était si enclin à lui faire porter le blâme, les preuves étaient accablantes. N'est-ce pas?

-Tu penses vraiment ça? demanda-t-elle, faisant écho au doute qu'il s'acharnait à taire dans son propre esprit.

Il soupira avec irritation.

-Je ne sais pas quoi penser d'autre! avoua-t-il, sachant déjà que cette manière de répondre trahissait ses propres incertitudes, il s'en voulut de sa faiblesse.

-Ton père a plusieurs ennemis…

Draco la coupa immédiatement, il refusait d'entendre cela. C'était sa mère qui était la victime ici, pas cet homme pitoyable qui lui servait de père. Hors de question qu'encore une fois, il s'en sorte! Il était coupable, tout menait à cette conclusion.

-Les deux employés du ministère l'ont quand même vu au-dessus du corps de ma mère, il lui a bel et bien volé sa baguette et il s'en est servi pour ensuite les agresser et prendre la fuite!

Pansy acquiesça lentement, Draco le lui avait déjà raconté la veille. Mais quand même, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans cette histoire, qu'importe si cela plaisait ou non à son ami.

-Et ils n'ont aucune idée d'où il pourrait se cacher à présent? demanda-t-elle.

-Non, ils…

Ils interrompirent leur conversation en voyant Daphnée, les joues rouges, comme si elle avait couru, ce qui était sans doute le cas, pénétrer dans la cuisine, accompagnée de Teddy, tout sourire.

-Daphnée a dit que nous pourrions aller manger une glace! annonça l'enfant dont les cheveux étaient à présent d'un bleu très pâle qui n'était pas sans rappeler la couleur de la barbe à papa.

Draco haussa un sourcil, abandonnant sans regret la conversation qu'il avait avec Pansy pour tourner son attention vers Teddy.

-Il me semblait que tout à l'heure, au dîner, tu as affirmé ne plus avoir assez faim pour terminer tes brocolis, fit remarquer celui qui était comme son père.

Teddy fronça les sourcils comme si Draco venait de dire quelque chose de particulièrement insensé.

-Non… commença-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

-Ah non? Et pourtant, je serais prêt à jurer que tu as bien dit ça, insista Draco.

-Moi aussi, ça me sonne quelque chose, renchérit Pansy en prenant une mine faussement pensive.

Teddy roula les yeux, bien conscient que les deux adultes se moquaient de lui.

-S'il te plaît, Daddy, Daphnée et Pansy après elles partent et on pourra plus y aller!

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de Draco et Pansy lui jeta un regard moqueur. Elle ne savait que trop bien que son ami céderait, il ne pouvait jamais rien refuser à cet enfant et elle n'était guère mieux.

-Si Daddy refuse, Teddy, je pourrai toujours les stupéfixer et on pourra y aller tous les deux sans eux, intervint Daphnée avec un grand sourire.

Pansy secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Parfois, je me demande ce qu'elle faisait à Serpentard et puis elle dit un truc du genre.

-Si Harry t'entendait, il dirait que je suis encore en train de corrompre cet enfant, fit remarquer Draco à Daphnée.

Teddy fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Draco.

-C'est quoi « corrompe »? demanda-t-il en jaugeant son père du regard, comme s'il tentait de déterminer si ce dernier se moquait encore de lui ou pas.

Les trois adultes éclatèrent de rire et cela ne fit que lui faire froncer davantage les sourcils.

-Alors, on y va, manger cette glace? demanda Draco en voyant l'air un peu renfrogner de Teddy.

-Mais c'est quoi « corrompe »? redemanda Teddy, insistant.

-Corrompre, corrigea t'il. C'est… euh… c'est…

-C'est un pouvoir magique que seuls les serpentards possèdent, dit Pansy en venant à la rescousse de son ami.

Teddy fronça lentement les sourcils, sceptique. Draco et Daphnée échangèrent un sourire, c'était du Pansy tout craché de répondre une telle chose.

-Mais c'est quoi? redemanda l'enfant à Pansy, toujours incertain de s'il devait prêter foi ou pas à ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

-C'est un pouvoir qui sert à faire faire ce qu'on veut aux autres et à ce qu'ils deviennent nos alliés, mais comme je te dis, c'est un secret de serpentard, on ne doit pas le dire. Est-ce que je peux te faire confiance de garder le secret?

Teddy hocha lentement, mais il jeta tout de même un regard vers les deux autres adultes pour prendre le pouls de leur réaction et ainsi voir s'il devait croire ou non sa tante Pansy. Draco prit un air faussement sérieux tandis que Daphnée dissimulait son sourire derrière sa main. Teddy reporta son attention sur Pansy.

-Comme le talent au Quidditch? demanda t'il alors d'une voix hésitante.

-Quoi? dirent Pansy et Draco en même temps.

-Tante Ginny dit que c'est un secret, mais de Gryffondor, expliqua l'enfant.

Draco haussa les sourcils, Pansy parut tout bonnement outrée et Daphnée pouffa de rire en rejetant la tête en arrière. Draco ne parvenait pas à croire que Ginny avait dit une telle chose à son fils, comment avait-elle osé?

-Non. Non, le talent au Quidditch, c'est… commença Draco.

-Un secret de famille, termina Daphnée avec un clin d'œil.

Teddy haussa les épaules d'un air détaché.

-Moi, de toute façon, j'aime pas le Quidditch, moi je monte à cheval, comme Daddy et puis, maintenant que j'ai plus mon plâtre, je peux monter mon poney tout seul!

Cette fois, un sourire franc éclaira le visage de Draco. Même si c'était un peu puéril, cela le remplissait toujours de bonheur lorsque Teddy se faisait une fierté de dire qu'il faisait quelque chose comme lui, tout comme quand il décidait de changer la couleur de ses cheveux pour la sienne, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était une manière qu'avait l'enfant de lui témoigner qu'il le considérait comme son père.

-Oui, ce fameux poney... Je suis d'ailleurs surprise que ton père ait accepté que tu remontes sur un cheval après ton accident, le connaissant, répondit Pansy en tentant de glisser une mèche de ses cheveux coupés courts derrière son oreille, mais cette dernière reprit immédiatement sa place près de son visage.

Elle charriait toujours son ami sur son côté surprotecteur à l'endroit de Teddy. Ce dernier prit un air provenant directement de son côté Malfoy et la regarda comme si elle ne savait clairement pas de quoi elle parlait.

-Faut tomber plein de fois avant d'être un vrai cavalier, rétorqua Teddy, mi- insulté mi- hautain, comme si l'idée même que Draco ait pu lui interdire de monter à cheval était grotesque à sa face même.

-Ah oui, pardonne-moi, Teddy, j'avais oublié ce détail, répondit Pansy en tentant de l'apaiser.

Drco s'apprêta à dire qu'ils feraient mieux de partir maintenant s'ils voulaient toujours manger une glace puisqu'ensuite, il serait l'heure de partir. Il serait déjà bien assez tard pour Teddy et ils auraient outrepassé depuis un moment son heure habituelle de coucher. Mais, au même moment, on cogna avec énergie à la porte. Draco se tourna alors vers Pansy, interrogatif.

-Vous attendiez quelqu'un? demanda-t-il.

Les deux femmes firent non de la tête, puis on cogna de nouveau, plus fort.

-Aurors! Ouvrez la porte!

Ils échangèrent cette fois un regard d'incompréhension et Daphnée se dépêcha de se diriger vers la porte. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, une femme et deux hommes revêtus de l'uniforme des Aurors pénétrèrent dans l'appartement sans même y avoir été invités. La femme, qui semblait être la tête dirigeant de l'opération, devait être âgée d'environ trente ans, ses cheveux étaient retenus dans un chignon serré et elle avait le visage sévère, presque menaçant. Les deux autres Aurors semblaient un peu plus vieux, l'un d'eux avait la mine patibulaire du bon soldat qui a trop vu et fait de choses terribles et qui n'est désormais plus qu'un exécutant dépourvu de la volonté de remettre les choses en question. L'autre était bedonnant et son nez rosacé laissait deviner un penchant pour l'alcool fort.

Draco ne les reconnut pas et la manière cavalière avec laquelle ils s'avancèrent dans la pièce lui fit froncer les sourcils. Teddy sentit que quelque chose n'était pas normal et se cacha derrière Draco qui posa une main protectrice sur son épaule. Que se passait-il? Que faisaient-ils ici?

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que la femme sembla apercevoir Draco et elle marcha droit vers lui, une main posée sur le manche de sa baguette accrochée à sa taille, prête à la sortir en moins d'un instant si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour entrave à la justice et complot pour avoir aidé Lucius Malfoy à s'enfuir, vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous dans un éventuel procès, vous avez le droit de contacter un avocat et si vous n'avez pas d'avocat, nous pourrons vous permettre de contacter un avocat de l'état sans frais, nous vous demandons de nous remettre immédiatement votre baguette et de nous suivre. Avez-vous bien compris vos droits?

-Pardon? dit Draco, sidéré.

-C'est une erreur! intervint Pansy, tout aussi choquée que lui.

L'Auror recommença sa diatribe, mais tout le monde parlait en même temps et personne ne l'écoutait.

-C'est absurde! s'indigna Daphnée.

-Donnez-moi votre baguette….

-C'est une erreur, c'est son père qui doit être arrêté, pas lui! interrompit Pansy.

-… tendez vos bras devant vous…

-Ça n'a pas de sens! renchérit Daphnée tandis que Draco, figé, contemplait la scène en silence, sans comprendre.

-Monsieur Malfoy, je ne le répéterai pas, remettez-nous votre baguette et…

-Daddy, je veux rentrer à la maison… intervint alors Teddy d'une petite voix en se cachant un peu plus derrière lui.

Cela ramena Draco à la réalité et il se tourna aussitôt vers son fils qui paraissait terrifié et qui lui agrippait le bras comme s'il craignait qu'il ne s'envole sinon.

-Je veux rentrer, je veux papa, dit Teddy d'une voix soudainement brisée par les larmes et Draco s'agenouilla et le prit dans ses bras, mais, au même moment, l'un des Aurors qui s'était avancé vers lui pendant ce temps lui saisit le bras et le tira brusquement en arrière. Draco relâcha Teddy alors que l'Auror le forçait à se remettre debout. L'enfant, arraché à son père, se mit alors à crier en pleurant de plus belle

-DADDY! DADDY!

-Ne me touchez pas! s'exclama Draco en reculant instinctivement d'un pas, tentant de se défaire de la poigne de l'Auror.

Teddy se mit à pleurer encore plus fort en se cramponnant après la jambe de son père et Daphnée se pencha rapidement pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais l'enfant refusa, resserrant sa poigne avec plus de vigueur. Pansy dû l'aider à forcer l'enfant à lâcher prise et ce dernier se mit à se débattre en criant de plus belle pour son père, la gorge déchirée par les cris et les pleurs.

-Mettez vos mains devant vous! exigea l'Auror qui le maintenait toujours par le bras, parlant d'une voix forte pour enterrer les pleurs de l'enfant.

-Inutile de faire une telle scène devant mon fils! cracha Draco, en colère.

-Monsieur Malfoy, si vous ne venez pas tranquillement avec nous, nous devrons employer la force, intervint l'Auror en resserrant sa poigne sur son bras.

-La force? Draco n'est pas un criminel! s'emporta Pansy, bouleversée par la scène et les cris de l'enfant qui ne faisaient que rendre le tout plus insupportable.

-Ne vous mêlez pas de cela, madame! ordonna l'autre Auror d'un ton autoritaire. Pansy le fusilla du regard, mais elle se calma, pensant à Teddy.

-Monsieur Malfoy, mettez vos mains devant vous, je ne le répéterai pas!

Draco cessa de s'agiter, ne désirant pas que Teddy assiste à une scène encore plus traumatisante pour lui. Daphnée parvint finalement à le soulever de terre et à le prendre dans ses bras de force et elle l'amena d'un pas rapide vers la chambre à coucher, fermant la porte derrière elle. Les pleurs de l'enfant se faisaient toujours entendre derrière la porte, mais au moins, il n'assistait plus à la scène. Draco tendit les mains devant lui en les informant que sa baguette était dans la poche de son pantalon. L'Auror lui passa des menottes supprimant tous pouvoirs magiques et fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir sa baguette qu'il tendit à un autre Auror qui la rangea dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

-Avise Harry immédiatement, dit-il à Pansy alors que les Aurors l'amenaient avec eux.

Cette dernière acquiesça, puis se tourna vers les Aurors avant qu'ils ne franchissent la porte de son appartement, les regardant avec tout le dégoût qu'elle était en mesure d'exprimer avec son visage. Depuis la fin de la guerre et suivant la manière dont ils l'avaient traitée, elle, Narcissa Malfoy et quelques autres personnes qui, même s'ils n'avaient commis aucun crime, avaient eut le malheur d'appartenir à des familles plus ou moins liées au Seigneur des ténèbres, Pansy détestait les Aurors. Et après la façon dont ils venaient de traiter son meilleur ami, un des héros de la guerre, qui plus est, le petit-ami du Sauveur du monde sorcier, et devant son fils, en plus, elle ne les en haïssait que davantage.

-Ça n'en restera pas là, soyez-en sûrs! dit-elle avec hargne.

-Est-ce une menace Miss Parkinson? demanda la femme qui semblait être celle en charge de l'arrestation. Je pourrais tout aussi bien vous faire arrêter pour menace à l'endroit d'un Auror en service si tel est votre désir.

Pansy la jaugea du regard et elles s'affrontèrent silencieusement un moment, puis elle se força à détourner les yeux. Elle devait agir intelligemment et résister à son impulsion de lancer un sort cuisant à cette pimbêche d'Auror. Draco avait besoin d'elle. Elle devait se ressaisir.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire et maintenant, je vous demanderais de quitter mon domicile.

L'Auror lui fit adressa un sourire tellement faux qu'il fit grincer les dents de l'ancienne serpentard.

-Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, dans ce cas, Miss Parkinson.

À peine eut-elle refermée la porte qu'elle dit à Daphnée qu'ils étaient partis et qu'elle se saisit de son cellulaire pour rejoindre Harry. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à croire ce qui venait de se passer et elle redoutait la réaction de ce dernier.

* * *

Harry sursauta lorsque la sonnerie de son cellulaire retentit. Près de lui, Ron étalait sur la grande table en bois de la salle à manger les documents contenus au dossier de Lucius dont il avait fait une copie subrepticement un peu plus tôt. La copie avait passé la journée dans son casier et il n'avait cessé de craindre que quelqu'un, pour une raison ou une autre, se rende compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Après le travail, il s'était rendu directement au Square Grimmaurd, Harry l'ayant avisé que Draco était parti avec Teddy chez Daphnée et Pansy pour la soirée.

Harry sortit l'appareil de la poche de son jeans et décrocha aussitôt.

-Allô?

Ron prit une gorgée de sa bière en retournant son attention vers le dossier de Lucius. Dès le lendemain de la conversation téléphonique qu'il avait eu avec Harry lors de laquelle ce dernier lui avait fait part de son plan d'enquêter sur les liens entre le ministère et la disparition de Lucius, Harry l'avait relancé, lui demandant de faire une copie de tout ce qui pouvait s'avérer utile dans leur enquête secrète. Ron avait accepté, non sans lui rappeler qu'il pensait que tout ceci était une bien mauvaise idée.

-Oui… oui…

Le ton sérieux de Harry attira l'attention de son ami qui leva de nouveau la tête vers lui, tentant de deviner à qui il pouvait bien être en train de parler. Il lui demanda silencieusement ce qui se passait, mais l'autre ne fit qu'hocher lentement la tête, écoutant avec attention ce que son interlocuteur devait être en train de lui dire de l'autre côté de la ligne.

-J'arrive tout de suite, conclut Harry avant de raccrocher.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda aussitôt Ron, légèrement inquiet.

-C'est Narcissa, elle vient tout juste de s'éveiller, je dois prévenir Draco et me rendre à Sainte-Mangouste. C'est bizarre, ils m'ont dit qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à le rejoindre sur son cellulaire, je ne vois pas pourquoi il l'aurait fermé, il sait que l'hôpital pourrait tenter de le rejoindre à tout moment.

-Il n'a peut-être plus de batterie, tu peux essayer de rejoindre Daphnée ou Pansy, fit remarquer le rouquin en haussant les épaules. Dans quel état est-elle?

-Ils vont lui passer divers tests pour voir, mais le médicomage a pu me dire qu'elle semblait consciente de ce qui l'entourait et d'où elle se trouvait et qu'elle parlait.

Ron acquiesça, c'étaient des nouvelles encourageantes.

-Je vais appeler Mione pour le lui dire et t'accompagner.

-Merci.

Le téléphone de Harry sonna alors de nouveau et il se dépêcha à décrocher, certain que c'était à nouveau l'hôpital pour sorcier qui rappelait avec d'autres nouvelles. Mais il fut surpris d'entendre la voix alarmée de Pansy se déverser dans l'appareil à toute vitesse. Il mit un moment à comprendre ce qu'elle lui criait à toute vitesse de l'autre côté de la ligne, puis il sentit le sang quitter son visage au fur et à mesure que les mots qu'elle prononçait s'agençaient entre eux pour former une histoire qui ne faisait, quant à elle, pas le moindre sens.

* * *

Draco suivit les Aurors à l'extérieur avec résignation. L'un d'eux lui tenait toujours fermement le bras, malgré le fait qu'il était menotté, comme s'ils craignaient qu'il ne tente de fuir ou de s'en prendre à eux. Deux éventualités qui auraient apparues à leurs faces même aussi absurdes qu'impossibles pour quiconque le connaissait un tant soit peu.

Il lui semblait qu'entre le moment où ils avaient cogné à la porte de l'appartement de Pansy et de Daphnée et celui où il s'était retrouvé ainsi menotté, tout s'était déroulé à une vitesse folle. Rien de tout cela ne faisait de sens, mais il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit d'en chercher un.

Comment pouvait-on l'accuser d'avoir comploté pour aider son père à s'enfuir alors qu'il n'avait qu'un désir et c'était qu'on le retrouve au plus vite pour qu'il puisse payer pour ce qu'il avait fait à sa mère. Qui plus est, il était avec Harry lorsque tout cela s'était produit, c'était très facile à vérifier. Il ne comprenait pas comment on avait pu prendre la décision de procéder ainsi à son arrestation sans aucune preuve. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Holloway, le Chef du bureau des Aurors avait pu autoriser une telle chose. Ils le connaissaient tous très bien tant par le biais de Harry que parce qu'il avait collaboré avec eux après la guerre, pour leur donner des informations qu'il avait pu récolter dans son rôle d'espion auprès du Seigneur des ténèbres durant la guerre.

Et Ron? Était-il au courant qu'on procéderait ce soir à son arrestation? Et les autres? Draco peinait à le croire considérant la manière dont l'arrestation avait eu lieu, devant son fils et ses amies. Non, c'était impossible que Ron fut au courant, il l'aurait averti et il savait qu'il était innocent. Mais Holloway ne pouvait qu'être au courant, c'était lui et lui seul qui avait le pouvoir d'autoriser des enquêtes. Tout ceci était un cauchemar. Comment pouvait-on l'accuser ainsi? C'était tout bonnement ridicule.

Draco étudia l'Auror qui marchait devant lui, puis jeta un regard aux deux autres. Il ne les avait jamais vu auparavant, il en était à présent tout à fait certain. C'était quand même étonnant puisqu'il avait rencontré à deux reprises les collègues de travail de Harry, une fois lors de la fête organisée pour Noël et ensuite lors d'un souper bénéfices qui avait eu lieu au printemps dernier. Il ne se souvenait pas non plus de leurs noms et, à bien y réfléchir, il n'était pas certain qu'ils le lui aient dit.

Peut-être faisaient-ils partie d'une brigade spéciale qui se chargeait des enquêtes à l'interne et concernant les proches des autres Aurors. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il ne le connaissait pas. Était-il possible qu'ils ne relèvent pas de Holloway dans ce cas et qu'aucun des Aurors le connaissant ne fut au courant? Il ne parvenait toujours pas à croire que quelqu'un le connaissant ait pu autoriser son arrestation, c'était une trop grande trahison, et devant Teddy en plus, alors qu'il était innocent, qui plus est.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans une ruelle, sans doute pour transplaner à l'abris des regards des moldus. Il tenta de se rassurer en se disant qu'ils arriveraient au bureau des Aurors et qu'ils l'interrogeraient et qu'ils se rendraient compte de l'erreur terrible qu'ils avaient commise et que ce cauchemar prendrait alors fin et qu'ils lui présenteraient leurs excuses. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autre issue.

La femme se tourna alors vers lui et le jaugea du regard sans même tenter de dissimuler tout le dégoût que Draco semblait lui inspirer. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle le regardait de la sorte. Ils ne se connaissaient aucunement. Quel était son problème?

Elle tourna la tête vers l'Auror qui maintenant toujours Draco par le bras.

-Karl, tu sais où nous allons? demanda-t-elle.

Draco ne comprit pas pourquoi elle posait une telle question à son collègue. Ils allaient au bureau des Aurors, c'était évident, où aurait-elle voulu qu'il pense qu'ils allaient. Était-il à ce point idiot?

L'homme hocha la tête légèrement pour toute réponse.

-On se retrouve là-bas, alors, dit-elle avec l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres, avant de disparaître dans un « Pop! ».

Le sentiment que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans toute cette histoire s'intensifia chez Draco. Et comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit, l'Auror qui lui tenait le bras serra légèrement sa poigne. Draco se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils, s'apprêtant à lui dire que rien ne servait de le tenir aussi fort, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Une douleur lui déchira le bras et un craquement écœurant se fit entendre, il poussa un cri et porta sa main à son bras, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer.

-VIENS! cria une voix sur sa gauche et il se fit de nouveau empoigner et amener dans une direction, mais cette fois, il repoussa celui qui tentait de le tirer vers lui, ignorant la douleur qui irradiait de son bras au rythme des battements de son cœur.

Il vit alors que les Aurors qui étaient là un instant auparavant avaient disparu et qu'il n'était plus dans la ruelle où il se trouvait en leur compagnie une seconde plus tôt, mais à l'orée d'un petit boisé. Il se tourna vers celui qui avait tenté de le forcer à le suivre et eut un choc en reconnaissant sans peine le visage à moitié dissimulé sous une casquette.

-Lucius?

La surprise et l'incompréhension firent place à la colère et, sans trop réfléchir, il fonça sur l'homme qui avait été, à une certaine époque, son modèle. Lucius, s'y attendant sans doute, lui jeta un sort d'un mouvement souple de sa baguette et Draco sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui.

-On doit partir! Maintenant! Nous aurons le temps pour tout ceci plus tard, je t'ai intercepté alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à transplaner avec toi, mais ils ne mettront pas longtemps à déterminer où nous sommes. Viens!

Les morceaux du casse-tête s'imbriquèrent alors dans l'esprit de Draco et il comprit ce qui s'était passé. Son père avait dû les suivre et l'agripper brusquement au moment où ils transplanaient, transplanant avec lui au même moment. Son bras blessé était sans aucune doute le résultat d'une désartibulation provoquée par ce cafouillis. Il ne pouvait voir l'étendu des dégâts sous la manche de sa veste et c'était, à bien y penser, peut-être préférable. Toutefois, à en juger par la douleur lancinante qui battait toujours dans son bras et au craquement qu'il avait entendu, il devait être fracturé.

Il tenta de se relever, mais le sortilège de jambes-en-coton que son père lui avait lancé l'en empêchait toujours. Ce dernier avait encore sa baguette pointée vers lui, mais s'il pensait qu'il le suivrait ainsi, juste parce qu'il le lui ordonnait, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Ses poignets étaient toujours menottés et même s'il parvenait à s'emparer de la baguette de Lucius, il ne serait pas en mesure de s'en servir puisqu'elles neutralisaient sa magie.

-Ils vont te retrouver et tu ne t'en sortiras pas cette fois, crois-moi sur parole! Je vais tout faire pour que tu crèves à Azkaban! TOUT! cracha Draco en tentant à nouveau de se relever.

- _Silencio_! lança Lucius, puis d'un geste de sa baguette, il immobilisa et, dans un geste d'une stupidité sans nom et que Draco ne comprit pas, il lui retira ses menottes. Puis, il fit léviter le corps de son fils à sa suite.

Draco rugit de colère, mais aucun son ne s'échappa de sa gorge, il ne pouvait rien faire, sa baguette était en la possession des Aurors. Il était à la merci de son père. Il reconnut alors l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, Hyde Park. Il pouvait voir l'étang dans lequel vivait de nombreux canards que Teddy adorait nourrir ainsi que le terrain de jeux un peu plus loin. À cette heure, bien entendu, le parc était normalement presque désert et il ne vit personne aux alentours.

Lucius le fit léviter jusqu'au bord de l'étang, puis il le laissa retomber par terre. Il s'approcha du bord de l'eau, éclairant de sa baguette les roseaux comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Puis il agita sa baguette et Draco vit une canette de soda léviter en direction de son père, mais ce dernier ne lui toucha pas, il se rapprocha plutôt de son fils. Nul doute qu'il s'agissait d'un portoloin. Et Draco savait que dès l'instant où il y toucherait, il serait amené avec son père Merlin seul savait où et qu'à ce moment-là, plus personne ne serait en mesure de les retracer.

Il concentra toute la magie qui coulait dans ses veines et tenta de se défaire du sortilège qui l'immobilisait. Il sentit le bout de ses doigts bouger légèrement et il se concentra avec encore plus de vigueur. Si son père l'amenait avec lui, c'était terminé pour lui, il n'avait pas de baguette et il serait alors vraiment à sa merci. Il pensa à Harry, à Teddy. Il devait absolument se sortir de là. Il parvint à refermer ses doigts en un poing, sa magie luttait contre le sortilège de Lucius, tentait de le repousser.

Puis Lucius lui agrippa le bras et prit la canette dans sa main au même moment et Draco n'eut pas le temps de cligner des yeux que déjà, ils avaient disparu.


	19. Chapitre 19: Retrouvailles

**Chapitre 19** : Retrouvailles

Draco ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, comme on ouvre les yeux après un transplanage, cherchant un repaire, un indice qui lui permettrait de savoir à quel endroit il venait d'apparaître. Autour de lui, rien que des formes floues, des agencements de couleurs séparées par du vide, des ombres qui bougeaient. Il tenta de fermer les yeux, mais il en était incapable. Il baissa les yeux vers ses mains, mais lui aussi n'était que lumière et couleurs désincarnées. C'était comme se retrouver soudainement dans un kaléidoscope.

Et puis, une voix.

-Je peux t'aider.

Cette voix. Ces mots. Il les reconnut aussitôt.

-Draco, je peux t'aider, dit Dumbledore d'une voix posée en apparaissant soudain devant lui.

-Personne ne peut m'aider! cracha Draco en se relevant brusquement du fauteuil dans lequel Dumbledore l'avait invité à s'assoir quelques instants plus tôt.

 _Déjà vu_.

Ils étaient dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, les fenêtres laissaient entrevoir qu'il faisait nuit et près d'eux, sur son perchoir doré, Fumseck se tenait presque immobile, posant son regard triste sur l'adolescent bouleversé qui dialoguait avec son maître. Sur le mur derrière Dumbledore, les portraits des anciens directeurs de Poudlard observaient la scène avec des réactions différentes. Certains secouaient la tête en murmurant des remarques désapprobatrices à l'encontre de Draco, les mots « mangemort » et « mauvais » lui parvinrent. D'autres le regardaient avec une compassion qu'il aurait aimé leur renvoyer en plein visage. Il n'avait besoin de personne. Personne ne pouvait l'aider.

-Draco…

 _Il va te rattraper et tu vas te retourner_. Cette scène, il l'avait déjà rejouée mille fois dans son esprit. Il la connaissait par cœur. C'était le moment qui avait tout changé.

Draco se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la porte menant vers l'escalier en colimaçon, mais soudain, il sentit le sol se mettre à trembler sous ses pieds. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour chercher des réponses chez le vieux sorcier, il vit qu'il n'était plus dans le bureau du directeur, mais dans le grand salon du manoir Malfoy, entouré de mangemorts, Voldemort s'élevant devant lui, menaçant. Il recula d'un pas en hoquetant de peur tandis que le mage noir se penchait vers lui, son regard écarlate le traversant comme s'il pouvait lire jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. La terreur planta ses serres glacées dans sa poitrine et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge.

 _Non. Non. C'est impossible_.

-J'ai entendu des rumeurs te concernant, Draco. De rumeurs pour le moins… déconcertantes, prononça Voldemort de sa voix traînante et posée, presque doucereuse.

Draco eut envie de détourner les yeux, d'échapper à ce regard qui le détaillait froidement, mais il savait que s'il le faisait, il était perdu. Il se força à ériger ses barrières mentales à enfouir au plus profond de lui ses émotions, mais surtout, ses peurs.

 _Ça n'est pas réel. Il est mort. Ils sont tous morts ou enfermés. Respire_.

 _Respire_.

 _Et si c'était le reste qui n'était pas réel. Et si tu ne t'étais pas retourné dans ce bureau_.

Les mangemorts portaient tous leur masque dénué d'expression et il sentit qu'ils resserraient leurs rangs autour de lui, comme une meute de loup s'apprêtant à se jeter sur la biche agonisante qu'ils avaient chassé. Glissant sur le sol près d'eux, Nagini frôla le bout de son soulier et il crut bien défaillir. Voldemort reprit la parole.

-Tu ne dis rien? Tu n'es pas curieux de savoir qu'elles pourraient être ces rumeurs? À moins que tu ne sois déjà au courant…

Un sourire qui n'avait rien de joyeux ou de sincère étira les lèvres minces de Voldemort alors que quelque chose brillait désormais dans ses yeux inhumains. Draco sentit le sang quitter son visage, il connaissait trop bien cette expression, la même qu'il avait revêtu lorsqu'il l'avait accueilli officiellement au sein de ses rangs en lui confiant la mission de tuer Dumbledore. Il s'employa à garder ses défenses mentales érigées. Il l'avait fait pendant un peu plus d'une année, il en était capable.

-Non…Non, Maître, je l'ignore, répondit-il en s'étonnant lui-même du calme de sa voix.

-Tu l'ignores? répéta le mage noir d'un ton égal.

Draco se permit un regard autour de lui, mais tout ce qu'il voyait étaient les autres mangemorts, toujours silencieux et, près du foyer éteint, le serpent enroulé sur lui-même. Le salon était tel qu'il était avant qu'il n'entreprenne de le rénover, le manteau de la cheminée était dépourvu des photos qui s'y trouvaient à présent, l'ambiance était lourde, oppressante.

-Oui, Maître, répondit Draco en s'efforçant de rester calme, il ne savait que trop bien que c'était lorsque le Seigneur des ténèbres était le plus posé qu'il pouvait se montrer le plus cruel, il ne l'avait que trop vu et lui-même avait subi son courroux à quelques reprises.

C'est alors que Voldemort se tourna vers l'un des mangemorts sur sa droite.

-Lucius, peut-être serais-tu en mesure d'éclairer ton fils sur ces rumeurs.

En entendant le nom de son père, Draco se retourna aussitôt vers l'homme à qui s'était adressé le Seigneur des ténèbres et malgré son masque, il le reconnut sans peine. Ses yeux du même gris que les siens étaient, chez lui, plus glacials que le métal.

-Père… s'entendit dire Draco, mais le reste de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge.

Lucius ne répondit pas et se contenta de pointer son doigt vers le manteau du foyer sur lequel était à présent posée une photo que Draco reconnut aussitôt, c'était la photo de Harry, Teddy, Narcissa et lui qui avait été prise lors du mariage de Daphnée et de Pansy, celle-là même que sa mère lui avait dit que Lucius avait prise. Il secoua la tête sans comprendre, il en aurait mis sa main à couper que la photo venait d'y apparaître et qu'elle n'y était pas lorsqu'il avait regardé dans cette direction pas moins de quelques secondes auparavant.

-Comment as-tu pu me faire un tel déshonneur? dit Lucius d'une voix acérée.

Draco secoua la tête.

-Je n'ai….

-TU NIES? s'emporta son père et arrachant son masque d'un coup, révélant un visage déformé par la colère.

-Non! Je…

-DADDY! cria alors une voix que Draco reconnaîtrait entre mille et il vit soudain que son père retenait de force Teddy par les bras et il constata avec horreur que Harry se trouvait près d'eux, à genoux, la baguette de Voldemort pointée sur lui. Son amoureux semblait amorphe, les yeux fixant quelque chose d'indéterminé devant lui, le visage relâché.

-NON! cria-t-il aussitôt.

Teddy tenta de mordre Lucius, mais ce dernier le secoua violemment et lui intimant de se calmer d'une voix menaçante.

-LAISSE-LE! ARRÊTE! cria Draco en faisant un pas vers lui, mais il s'interrompit en voyant son père sortir sa baguette et la pointer sur l'enfant.

Teddy éclata en pleurs bruyants, appelant Draco encore et encore. La panique l'envahit et il plongea la main dans sa robe de sorcier pour en sortir sa propre baguette, mais elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Un rire dément envahit l'air autour d'eux.

-C'est ça que tu cherches, peut-être? dit Voldemort en désignant la baguette cassée en deux qu'il tenait désormais à la main.

À ses pieds, Harry ne bougeait absolument pas, il semblait sous l'emprise d'un sort quelconque, comme s'il était hypnotisé ou en trance.

-Je vous en prie, Maître, je ferai n'importe quoi, implora Draco en s'agenouillant alors devant Voldemort. Ne leur faites pas de mal, je vous en prie…

Le mage noir lui jeta un regard emplit de dégoût.

-Relève-toi, Draco! ordonna Lucius. Ces gens ne sont rien pour toi, relève-toi et, pour une fois, fais honneur à ton nom!

-DADDY! pleurait toujours Teddy.

Draco secoua la tête, c'était de la torture, purement et simplement. Les yeux bruns de Teddy étaient fixés sur lui et dans ceux-ci, il pouvait lire toute la certitude du monde que son père viendrait le secourir, l'arracher à cet homme qui le retenait et le prendre dans ses bras. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, il n'avait pas sa baguette et il savait que s'il faisait un pas de trop, Lucius n'hésiterait pas à s'en prendre à lui.

-Je vous en prie! Laissez-les partir, continua-t-il à supplier le mage noir, ignorant son père, des larmes pleins la voix.

-Arrête de pleurer comme un lâche et fais un homme de toi, RELÈVE-TOI! exigea Lucius en faisant un pas vers lui, entraînant Teddy qui hurlait toujours avec lui.

-DADDY! DADDY! J'AI PEUR!

-CE N'EST QU'UN ENFANT! ARRÊTEZ! LAISSEZ-LE! cria Draco en se relevant enfin.

Harry ne disait toujours rien, il se contentait de le dévisager avec calme, ce qui ne faisait aucun sens puisque Teddy se faisait malmener sous ses yeux. Jamais Harry n'aurait laissé faire une telle chose sans rien dire, qu'importe si Voldemort pointait sa baguette sur lui ou pas. Que lui avait-on fait?

-J'ai décidé d'être magnanime à ton endroit, Draco, intervint alors Voldemort. Ta famille m'est fidèle depuis si longtemps…

-Maître, Maître, je vous en prie, je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez, je vous en prie, dit Draco sans se soucier le moins du monde de paraître lâche, tout ce qu'il désirait en cet instant, c'était que Teddy et Harry soient sains et saufs et il était prêt à tout pour cela.

Voldemort leva la main qui ne tenait pas sa baguette pour lui indiquer de se taire, ce qu'il fit aussitôt.

-Tes supplications m'ont touché, dit Lord Voldemort d'une voix faussement tendre. C'est pourquoi, je vais te laisser choisir.

-Non! dit aussitôt Draco, horrifié.

Harry ne réagissait toujours pas alors que Teddy se débattait comme un diable entre les mains de Lucius qui lui intima de se taire en le bousculant, ne faisant que redoubler davantage les pleurs de l'enfant qui appelait Draco à s'en arracher les cordes vocales.

-Peut-être préfères-tu que je choisisse moi-même? suggéra alors Voldemort en tournant sa baguette en direction de Teddy.

-NON! Non, je vous en prie, non. Je…

-Choisis! exigea Lucius d'une voix autoritaire.

Draco fit non de la tête, il ne pouvait pas choisir, il ne voulait pas choisir. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de rentrer à la maison avec son petit-ami et leur fils. Ils étaient toute sa vie, il ne pouvait les regarder mourir ainsi devant lui, ni l'un ni l'autre.

-Je ne peux pas, je vous en prie… Tuez-moi à la place!

-CHOISIS! rugit Lucius.

-Non…

-Alors, je les tuerai tous les deux! s'emporta Voldemort, un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres.

-NON! Non!

Draco sentit son cœur se déchirer, il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'un choix possible. Que même s'il sauvait Harry, il le perdrait parce que ce dernier n'accepterait jamais qu'il l'ait choisi lui plutôt que Teddy. Il ne pouvait pas sacrifier cet enfant, son fils, pas même pour sauver Harry.

-Tuez Harry, murmura t'il d'une voix si faible qu'il peina à s'entendre lui-même prononcer ces mots.

Voldemort renifla de dégoût.

-Tu es donc prêt à sacrifier la vie de celui dont tu es soi-disant amoureux, l'homme de ta vie, pour sauver cet enfant qui n'est rien pour toi? Un enfant qui n'est que le fruit répugnant de l'union entre un loup-garou et une sang-mêlée?

-Cet enfant est mon fils, même s'il ne partage pas mon sang, répondit Draco en serrant les poings.

-CET ENFANT EST UNE ABOMINATION! Il n'est pas ton fils, il n'est rien! répliqua Lucius avec rage.

-CET ENFANT EST DAVANTAGE MON FILS QUE VOUS VOUS NE SEREZ JAMAIS MON PÈRE! cracha Draco.

-JE SERAI TOUJOURS TON PÈRE! TOUJOURS!

Et puis, plus rien.

Et soudain, il se retrouva brutalement plongé dans la réalité, comme on pousse quelqu'un dans un lac gelé. Son cœur manqua un battement, affolé de ce que son esprit venait de lui faire vivre. Un rêve. Non, un cauchemar plutôt.

Il étudia rapidement la pièce tout autour. Une chambre exiguë aux murs d'un gris sans vie, près du lit qui sentait l'humidité et la poussière, une table de chevet et sur celle-ci une lampe à l'abat-jour de travers. Au mur, une photo moldue d'une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas, ses cheveux noirs coupés courts, un mince sourire sur les lèvres, elle semblait le suivre du regard. Seul autre meuble de la pièce, un bureau usé et mal agencé au reste des meubles sur lequel se trouvait de nombreux livres empilés les uns sur les autres. Il se redressa et un étourdissement lui fit plisser les yeux.

Il entendit du bruit derrière la porte et la seconde d'après, celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Lucius. L'homme arborait un coquard sur l'œil gauche et puis les souvenirs revint à Draco. Il se souvenait comment son père l'avait forcé à voyager à l'aide du portoloin et qu'ils étaient ensuite apparut dans une ville que Draco ne connaissait pas en sa compagnie. Lucius avait levé le sort l'immobilisant et lui avait intimé de le suivre, sa baguette pointée sur lui comme un avertissement.

Draco avait fait mine d'obtempérer pour mieux se retourner vers lui et lui donner un coup de poing de toutes ses forces en plein visage. Il ne se souvenait pas de la suite et devinait que son père avait dû lui jeter un sort qui l'avait rendu inconscient.

L'homme qui lui faisait face ne semblait pas en colère, étrangement, et lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était étonnamment calme.

-Il est temps qu'on parle, dit-il simplement.

Et encore une fois, Draco eut l'impression d'avoir déjà assisté à cette scène, même si à l'époque, elle se jouait dans un décor bien différent.

* * *

-OÙ EST-IL, MIRANDA? cracha Harry en pénétrant dans la réception du Bureau des Aurors, Ron à ses côtés.

L'adjointe lui jeta un regard stupéfait, elle n'avait jamais vu Harry Potter dans un tel état, lui qui était toujours si jovial et sympathique. Cette fois, son visage était rouge de colère et elle pouvait sentir sa magie crépiter dangereusement autour de lui.

-Où est-il? répéta Harry, toujours aussi en colère.

Elle se tourna vers Ron comme s'il serait davantage en mesure de l'éclairer puisque visiblement, Harry n'était pas dans son état normal.

-Qui? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, tentant d'apaiser la situation sans comprendre ce qui se passait.

-DRACO! OÙ EST DRACO?

-Draco? répéta-t-elle comme si elle n'avait jamais entendu ce nom de sa vie. Draco Malfoy?

Encore une fois, elle chercha du regard une explication à tout ceci chez Ron, mais ce dernier se contentait d'assister à la scène, l'attention tournée vers son ami qu'il n'essayait pas de calmer, peut-être avait-il tout simplement renoncé. Les cris de Harry finirent par attirer l'attention, car un instant plus tard, trois Aurors se dirigèrent vers eux, au grand soulagement de Miranda. Elle avait entendu parler de la condition de Harry, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé assister à l'un de ses crises, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi il n'était toujours pas revenu au travail.

-Harry?

C'était Alice Stuart, l'Auror en charge de l'enquête sur la disparition de Lucius et l'agression de Narcissa. Elle était accompagnée de Dean Thomas et de Clarence Figwick qui rangèrent leurs baguettes en voyant que c'était Harry Potter qui faisait une scène au cœur de la réception du bureau des Aurors et non pas un fou furieux comme ils l'avaient d'abord cru. Dean qui connaissait bien Harry tant pour avoir été à Poudlard avec lui que pour avoir fait ses études pour devenir Auror en même temps que lui s'approcha doucement, jetant un œil à Ron pour tenter de comprendre la situation.

Alice n'avait jamais travaillé avec Harry, le hasard faisant qu'ils n'avaient jamais été assignés sur les mêmes dossiers et qu'ils étaient rarement sur les mêmes quarts de travail. Néanmoins, comme tous les sorciers, elle le connaissait de par sa réputation et en tant qu'Auror, elle savait qu'il était présentement en arrêt dû à sa condition médicale. C'était un petit milieu et les nouvelles concernant la condition de Harry avaient circulées rapidement au sein du bureau. Elle fit un bref signe de tête à Dean pour indiquer qu'elle s'en chargeait.

-Harry? répéta-t-elle d'une voix douce, mais directe.

Cette fois-ci, il l'entendit, car il se tourna brusquement vers elle et avança droit sur elle.

-Comment as-tu pu faire ça? attaqua-t-il aussitôt. Ce sont des accusations ridicules! Vous n'avez aucune preuve! L'arrêter ainsi, devant Teddy, comme si c'était un criminel! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu tomberais aussi bas. J'ai honte d'avoir un jour appartenu à ce bureau! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de… de…

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne reculant pas malgré la rage qui se dégageait de lui à chacune de ses paroles, chaque mot haché par son souffle devenu court tant il était en proie à des émotions violentes. Elle jeta un œil vers Ron qui avança vers son ami, mais elle lui fit un signe de tête lui demandant de rester où il se trouvait, il hésita pendant une fraction de seconde, puis continua à avancer jusqu'à être à côté de Harry, mais il ne dit rien.

-Je ne suis pas certaine de tout comprendre, à quelles accusations fais-tu mention? demanda Alice d'une voix calme et posée, ne désirant pas alimenter davantage la colère du Sauveur du monde sorcier.

Il expira brusquement, ses narines frémirent et elle crut pendant un instant qu'il allait s'en prendre à elle.

-VOUS ME PRENEZ POUR UN CON? JE SUIS AU COURANT! VOUS AVEZ ARRÊTÉ DRACO CE SOIR ET VOUS L'AVEZ ACCUSÉ DE COMPLOT POUR AVOIR AIDÉ À LA FUITE DE SON PÈRE ET D'ENTRAVE! OÛ EST-IL?

-Pardon?

Elle fronça les sourcils en se tournant cette fois franchement vers Ron, désormais certaine que Harry était en proie à une crise et se demandant pourquoi son meilleur ami ne l'avait pas amené directement à Sainte-Mangouste.

-Nous n'avons rien fait de la sorte, Harry. Draco ne se trouve pas ici, continua-t-elle d'une voix lente tandis que Dean et Clarence faisaient également signe que non derrière elle, espérant ainsi convaincre leur ancien collègue de leurs propos et ainsi, peut-être, l'apaiser.

Harry s'apprêta à répliquer, mais Ron parla en premier.

-Alice, Draco a bel et bien été arrêté ce soir par des Aurors sous le couvert de ces accusations. Si tu n'es pas au courant, ce doit être une autre équipe qui s'en est chargé, mais je t'assure que ce que Harry te dit est vrai.

-Holloway est ici, tu peux le lui demander si tu veux, mais nos cellules sont vides, il n'y a pas eu d'arrestation ce soir. Fitz et Patrick sont encore en patrouille et sinon, il n'y a que nous ce soir, ici. Qui sont les Aurors qui ont procédé à son arrestation? demanda-t-elle.

-On ne sait pas, répondit Ron en secouant la tête. Il était chez des amies quand ça s'est produit et tout ce qu'elles ont pu dire, c'était qu'elles ne les connaissaient pas et elles ne se rappellent pas non plus s'ils ont dit leur nom ou pas.

Un air de profonde incompréhension passa sur les visages des trois Aurors.

-On ferait mieux d'aller voir Holloway, suggéra Dean.

-L'enquête concernant Lucius Malfoy est sous ta responsabilité, comment se fait-il qu'on ait pu l'arrêter et surtout enquêter sur lui sans que tu ne sois au courant? demanda alors Harry dont la colère s'était calmée, faisant place à de la confusion, il savait qu'Alice disait la vérité et c'était d'autant plus incompréhensible.

Holloway afficha un air surpris en voyant Harry, Ron et Alice pénétrer dans son bureau. Dean était parti tenter de contacter Fitz et Patrick pour savoir s'ils étaient au courant de quoi que ce soit concernant l'arrestation de Draco Malfoy. Clarence, quant à elle, s'était chargée de contacter Scotland Yards à savoir si une arrestation avait eu lieu de leur côté, sait-on jamais.

Lorsque Harry et Alice commencèrent à exposer la situation au chef des Aurors, ce dernier les écouta attentivement, les interrompant seulement pour rassurer Harry sur le fait qu'aucune enquête n'était en cours concernant Draco et qu'ils savaient tous qu'il n'avait rien à voir dans la disparation de son père et dans l'attaque qu'avait subi sa mère.

Peu de temps s'écoula avant que Dean et ensuite Clarence viennent leur confirmer qu'aucune arrestation d'une personne portant le nom de Draco Malfoy ou de quiconque correspondant à son profil n'avait été faite, ni ce soir ni jamais. La confusion qu'avait ressenti Harry jusque-là se mua en inquiétude au fur et à mesure qu'il devenait clair que les gens qui avaient procédé à la pseudo-arrestation de Draco ce soir, n'étaient pas des Aurors et qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de qui il s'agissait et de pourquoi ils s'en étaient pris à lui. Car une chose devenait de plus en plus claire, Draco n'avait pas été arrêté, il avait été enlevé.

Ils firent venir Pansy et Daphnée au bureau des Aurors pour leur demander de décrire les assaillants de Draco et ils firent des portraits robots pour peu que cela fut utile, car il était fort probablement que les criminels eut été sous polynectar au moment du crime. Aucun de ses visages ne disaient rien à quiconque. Elles racontèrent encore et encore leur version des faits jusqu'à ce que peut de temps avant minuit, Harry leur dise de retourner chez elles, qu'elles avaient tout dit et tout fait ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour les aider et qu'elles feraient mieux de se reposer. Il pensa alors à Narcissa qui s'était réveillée et qu'il n'était toujours pas allé voir, peut-être pourrait-elle les éclairer sur son agression et ainsi donner une piste pouvant expliquer l'enlèvement de Draco.

Il se rendit voir Alice qui venait de raccrocher avec l'équipe d'Aurors qu'elle avait envoyé un peu plus tôt au domicile de Pansy et de Daphnée pour tenter de déterminer à quel endroit les faux Aurors avaient pu amener Draco en analysant la magie résiduelle laissée par leur transplanage. Pour l'instant, ils avaient pu trouver une piste menant à Hyde Park, mais elle s'éteignait aussitôt et ils n'étaient pas en mesure pour le moment d'identifier l'autre piste, comme s'il y avait eu des interférences dans les transplanage. Ils allaient continuer à essayer.

Alice ne vit pas tout de suite Harry approcher, trop absorbée qu'elle était dans ses pensées. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir pris immédiatement au sérieux les paroles de Harry, croyant à tort qu'il délirait ou quelque chose du genre. Elle lissa du plat de la main ses cheveux retenus dans un chignon serré et repoussa ensuite ses lunettes contre son nez dans un geste qui ressemblait davantage à un tic qu'à un réel besoin de s'assurer que le tout était bien en place. Le vert olive de son uniforme d'Auror jurait avec son teint pâle et la couleur blond sale de ses cheveux. Elle était petite, plus encore que Pansy, mais tout comme elle, elle dégageait une assurance un peu agressive de celles qui ont dû se démarquer et assoir leur place dans un domaine encore régi par des hommes.

Elle leva ses yeux d'un vert si pâle qu'ils en étaient presque translucides vers lui lorsqu'il fut rendu à moins d'un mètre de son bureau.

-J'ai reçu un appel de Sainte-Mangouste un peu plus tôt, Narcissa Malfoy s'est réveillée, je pensais aller l'interroger, elle pourra peut-être nous éclairer sur ce qui lui est arrivée, peut-être que ça a un lien quelconque avec l'enlèvement de Draco.

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, comme si elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait lui dire et à la meilleure manière pour le faire. Ron s'approcha d'eux au même moment, il tenait une boîte de dossiers dans ses mains qu'il posa sur le bureau de sa collègue. C'était des dossiers datant de la guerre concernant les mangemorts et les partisans de Voldemort que Draco avait aidé à faire condamner avec son témoignage sur ce dont il avait été témoin dans le cadre de son rôle d'espion et même avant. Alice lui avait demandé d'aller chercher les dossiers pour tenter de trouver qui aurait pu en vouloir assez à Draco pour commander ainsi son enlèvement.

-Oui, nous avons été également informés par l'hôpital au moment de son réveil. J'avais pensé lui laisser la nuit pour se reposer, mais c'était avant que nous soyons informés de l'enlèvement de monsieur Malfoy. J'ai déjà envoyé une équipe d'Aurors la rencontrer, ils sont partis il y a de cela plus d'une heure.

Harry se tendit légèrement.

-Vous ne m'en avez pas parlé.

Elle serra légèrement les lèvres, comme si, encore une fois, elle cherchait comment lui dire ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

-Harry… Je… je ne veux surtout pas que tu prennes mal ce que je vais te dire, mais tu es présentement en arrêt de travail et, même si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne te permettrais pas de te joindre à cette enquête. Il s'agit de ton conjoint, tu es trop intimement impliqué. Il en va de même de Ron, je vous ai laissé rester jusqu'ici, car je comprends votre inquiétude, mais vous nous avez donné toutes les informations dont vous disposez, maintenant, il est temps de nous laisser faire notre travail. Va te reposer, va retrouver ton fils, dès que nous saurons quoi que ce soit, je te promets que je vais personnellement t'en tenir informé. Mais pour l'instant, il n'y a rien de plus que tu puisses faire.

Harry craignait qu'une telle chose arrive. Il était hors de question qu'il se croise les bras alors que Draco s'était fait enlever par Merlin seul savait qui, chaque minute compte dans une telle situation et plus le temps passe, moins les chances de survie de la personne enlevé sont élevées. Il sentit son ventre se tordre à cette idée. Draco. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre. Il donnerait tout pour le retrouver.

-Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de rendre visite à la mère de mon petit-ami, fit remarquer Harry.

Alice soupira.

-Non, tu as raison, mais tu dois quand même respecter les heures de visite, il est une heure trente du matin, si tu te rends maintenant à Sainte-Mangouste, ils ne te laisseront pas la voir avant demain matin, huit heures. Va te reposer, Harry, tu en as besoin, n'importe qui en aurait besoin dans ta situation. Ce que tu vis est horrible, tu vas avoir besoin de toutes tes forces.

-Elle a raison Harry, ça ne sert à rien de demeurer ici, intervint Ron.

* * *

Lorsque Harry s'éveilla, pendant un instant, il ne reconnut pas l'endroit où il se trouvait. Puis, il se souvint qu'il avait écouté le conseil de Ron qui lui avait dit qu'il devrait se rendre dormir au Terrier où Teddy se trouvait de toute manière et qu'ainsi, il ne serait pas seul lorsqu'il s'éveillerait. Il n'avait même pas pensé à protester, trop fatigué pour le faire. Et il savait, au fond de lui, que son ami avait raison.

L'absence de Draco à ses côtés lui donna un coup dans l'estomac. Il pouvait aisément l'imaginer, son visage tourné vers lui, l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres. Il se serait éveillé avant lui, comme presque tous les jours et Harry lui aurait demandé depuis combien de temps il le regardait dormir ainsi. Draco refuserait de répondre, puis lorsque Harry insisterait, il finirait par mentir en lui disant qu'il venait tout juste d'ouvrir les yeux et qu'il n'était pas, après tout, le centre de l'univers.

Harry lui volerait alors un baiser, puis un autre, lui demandant qui était le centre de son univers dans ce cas. Draco refuserait de répondre, alors il l'embrasserait encore et encore et encore. Il ferait glisser ses mains sur son corps, faisant exprès de le faire frissonner par endroit, puis il ferait glisser ses lèvres sur son cou, sa clavicule, la courbe de son épaule, son torse. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de Draco, ce mélange de parfum, de linge fraîchement lavé et de quelque chose qui lui était propre. Il ferait glisser son visage sur le ventre de son amant, faisant exprès de le chatouiller avec sa barbe naissante et le blond tressaillerait, glissant une main dans ses cheveux, sans doute, tentant de se redresser pour l'attirer dans un baiser, mais Harry l'en empêcherait.

 _Qui est le centre de ton univers?_

 _Personne_ , s'entêterait-il.

Il lécherait son téton, puis le mordrait, tirant un cri de surprise à Draco. Il s'allongerait entre ses jambes et pousserait son bassin contre le sien, les faisant haleter tous les deux alors que leurs érections se frotteraient l'une contre l'autre.

 _Et maintenant?_

Draco secouerait la tête.

 _Tu refuses de répondre?_

Il glisserait son corps contre le sien, glissant une main sous l'élastique de son pyjama, mais s'arrêtant juste au-dessus de son sexe, faisant exprès de l'éviter. Draco grognerait d'impatience, poussant son bas de pyjamas vers le bas pour libérer son sexe dur et qui ne demandait qu'à être touché.

 _Harry_ , gémirait-il.

Bon joueur, son amant caresserait doucement ses cuisses, son ventre, puis ses bourses, évitant son sexe avant de se laisser glisser vers le bas et de le lécher lentement de bas en haut. Draco expirerait alors bruyamment et Harry arrêterait tout.

 _Et maintenant, qui est le centre de ton univers_? répéterait Harry, un air goguenard sur le visage et Draco, le visage rougi par l'excitation et cette flamme qu'il avait dans ces moments-là dans le regard, se mordrait les lèvres, s'empêchant de répondre, se faisant violence pour résister à dire les mots que son amant voulait entendre pour que les attentions du brun reprennent.

La main de Harry se refermerait alors autour du sexe de son petit-ami et il se mettrait à le masturber en alternant entre des mouvements rapides et lents, s'interrompant lorsqu'il sentait son amant près de la jouissance.

 _Dis-le_ , lui murmurait-il à l'oreille en sortant son propre sexe de son pyjama et en caressant leurs deux verges de sa main, frottant leurs glands l'un contre l'autre dans un geste qui ferait trembler de plaisir Draco.

 _Jamais._

 _Dis-le._

Il accentuerait ses caresses, apportant Draco aux portes de l'orgasme avant de brusquement cesser ses attouchements, faisant geindre son amant.

 _Dis-le._

 _Je t'en prie, Harry…_

 _Dis-le._

Il ferait glisser son pouce autour du gland rougit, lentement, Draco pousserait contre sa main, désespéré, n'en pouvant plus de ce traitement. Les doigts du blond s'enfoncerait dans la peau de ses épaules.

 _Harry…_

 _Oui, mon amour?_

Il recommencerait à les masturber très doucement.

 _Oh. Oh oui…_

 _Dis-le._

Il accélérerait son geste, se sentant lui-même près de sa propre jouissance.

 _Dis-le_!

 _Tu es le… oh, ne t'arrête pas… tu es le centre de… ahhh, de mon putain d'univers,_ dirait Draco à toute vitesse, mauvais joueur, en éjaculant entre leurs deux corps, suivit de près par Harry qui se répandrait sur le ventre de son petit-ami dans un soupir de plaisir avant de se laisser retomber sur lui, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Mais, évidemment, rien de tout cela n'aurait lieu. Harry ne pouvait que contempler la place vide à ses côtés et plutôt que d'être excité par ce scénario, il en fut attristé.

Ils avaient tant pensé à la sécurité de Narcissa que pas à un seul moment, ils n'avaient pensé à la sienne. En fait, depuis la fin de la guerre et, surtout, depuis que les procès des mangemorts s'étaient terminés et qu'ils avaient tous été emprisonnés, il y avait longtemps que Harry n'avait plus pensé que sa vie ou celle de ses proches pouvait être en danger.

Bien entendu, dans les premiers mois suivants la fin de la guerre, alors que le rôle d'espion de Draco venait tout juste d'être dévoilé publiquement, ils avaient reçu certaines lettres anonymes de menaces à l'encontre de ce dernier. Certains ne croyaient toujours pas que Draco ait pu réellement rejoindre l'Ordre et pensaient que ce n'était qu'un stratagème pour ne pas être accusé de ses crimes. Et lorsque la relation entre Harry et Draco avait elle aussi été rendue publique, d'autres lettres du genre leur avaient été envoyés à l'effet que Draco avait ensorcelé Harry ou encore qu'il se servait de lui pour parvenir à ses fins. Néanmoins, aucune de ces menaces ne s'étaient actualisées et ils n'avaient plus reçu de courrier de ce genre depuis au moins deux ans.

Les malfaiteurs qui avaient enlevé Draco semblaient organisés, ils étaient trois et ils avaient monté un plan assez élaboré pour arriver à tromper leur victime, mais aussi Daphnée et Pansy. Lorsque les deux femmes avaient été informées par les Aurors que ce n'était pas des Aurors qui étaient entrés chez eux pour arrêter leur ami, mais bien des kidnappeurs, elles s'en étaient voulues. On leur avait alors dit qu'elles n'auraient pas pu savoir, mais Harry connaissait dorénavant suffisamment Pansy pour savoir qu'elle rejouerait sans doute la scène dans sa tête une multitude de fois pour tenter de déterminer si elle aurait pu se rendre compte de sa méprise et que si quelque chose lui indiquait qu'elle aurait pu le deviner, elle ne se le pardonnerait pas.

Puisque les kidnappeurs étaient trois, cela signifiait que la personne qui avait commandé l'enlèvement de Draco était assez en moyens pour pouvoir engager ainsi trois criminels pour commettre cet acte, car le genre d'individu qui se faisait payer pour accomplir de telles besognes devait charger un bon montant vu les risques, sachant, d'autant plus, que Draco était le conjoint de nul autre que Harry Potter. Par ailleurs, cela pouvait également signifier que ce n'était pas un seul individu, mais un groupe dont peut-être faisait partie les trois sorciers l'ayant kidnappé.

Une odeur délicieuse lui parvint et il se leva, enfilant la vieille robe de chambre de Ron qui était suspendue derrière la porte de la chambre. En descendant l'escalier menant à la cuisine, il entendit des voix provenant de celle-ci. Il reconnut immédiatement celle de Teddy, puis celle de Molly parmi les différents sons indiquant que celle qui était comme sa mère d'adoption était aux fourneaux. Dès l'instant où il avait mis les pieds pour la première fois au Terrier, Harry s'était senti chez lui ici et il fut reconnaissant à Ron de l'avoir persuadé de dormir ici la nuit dernière, car il n'aurait voulu être nul par ailleurs en cet instant.

Molly leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit avec empathie lorsqu'elle le vit pénétrer dans la cuisine, Teddy se tourna également vers lui et se leva du tabouret sur lequel il était assis pour se jeter dans ses bras. Harry le souleva de terre et le serra longuement contre lui, en silence, la gorge soudain serrée. Il sentit alors des bras l'entourer et vit que Molly les serrait tous deux dans ses bras. Un tremblement s'empara de lui et la digue qu'il était parvenu à ériger entre le flot d'émotions qu'il ressentait et lui se brisa d'un coup.

Molly sembla le ressentir puisqu'elle resserra son étreinte autour d'eux. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Harry tenta de dissimuler ses larmes à Teddy en détournant le regard, mais l'enfant qui était toujours dans ses bras ne fut pas si facilement trompé. Teddy était d'un naturel assez turbulent, joyeux et souvent bruyant, mais en cet instant, il était anormalement calme. Ses cheveux avaient la teinte exacte de ceux de Draco et cela ne manqua pas de peiner davantage Harry.

Au moment où il était arrivé, la nuit dernière, Molly était venue à sa rencontre immédiatement, si bien qu'il s'était demandé si elle l'avait attendu tout ce temps, plutôt que d'aller se coucher. Elle avait pris Harry dans ses bras, comme elle venait de la faire et lui avait murmuré des paroles apaisantes avant de lui dire que Teddy était très ébranlé par ce qu'il avait vécu et qu'elle avait dû lui donner une potion de sommeil sans rêve, car elle ne parvenait pas à le faire dormir, il pleurait sans cesse et demandait pour ses parents. Harry s'en était alors voulu de l'avoir laissé seul alors qu'il avait besoin de lui, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire d'autre dans les circonstances. Molly lui avait assuré qu'il avait bien fait de le lui laisser et qu'il n'était de toute manière pas dans un état pour s'occuper de lui.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et il porta Teddy jusque dans le salon où il prit place sur l'un des canapés usé et mal agencé avec les autres, l'enfant sur ses genoux. Teddy avait l'air fatigué malgré la nuit de sommeil que lui avait procuré la potion et bien qu'il ne se fût pas regardé dans un miroir depuis son réveil, Harry se doutait qu'il devait avoir encore plus mauvaise mine. Il redoutait ce moment depuis l'annonce de l'arrestation de Draco et encore plus depuis qu'ils avaient compris que ce n'était pas une arrestation, mais bien un enlèvement. Il devait expliquer la situation à Teddy, sans bien entendu tout révéler et revenir sur ce à quoi il avait assisté la veille et qui l'avait traumatisé.

-Teddy, je veux te parler de ce qui s'est passé hier, chez Pansy et Daphnée.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues de l'enfant alors qu'il acquiesça faiblement. Harry le serra contre lui et lui caressa le dos doucement avant de le reculer pour lui faire face de nouveau.

-Il est où Daddy? demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Harry hésita. Que devait-il dire? La vérité? Qu'il ignorait où était Draco et quand et s'il allait revenir un jour? Non. Il ne pouvait pas dire cela à Teddy, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus lui dire qu'il était quelque part et qu'il reviendrait bientôt si ce n'était pas le cas. C'était dans ce genre de moment qu'il aurait aimé qu'un enfant vienne avec un mode d'emploi indiquant comment gérer ceci.

Molly, qui les avait laissés aller seuls dans le salon, apparut dans le cadre de la porte, Harry lui jeta un regard et quelque chose dans ses yeux interpella la mère de Ron qui vint s'assoir dans un fauteuil près d'eux.

-On ne sait pas mon chéri. Mais on va tous le chercher très fort, répondit Harry et il vit Molly acquiescer en le regardant, comme si elle approuvait ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Je veux Daddy, pleura Teddy.

-Je sais mon amour. Moi aussi je voudrais qu'il soit avec nous.

-Pourquoi les Aurors ils sont méchants?

Molly et Harry échangèrent un regard.

-Les Aurors ne sont pas méchants, les gens qui sont venus hier soir chez Pansy et Daphnée n'étaient pas des Aurors, ils faisaient semblant.

L'enfant fronça les sourcils en secouant la tête négativement.

-Ils étaient habillés comme oncle Ron et toi, c'était des Aurors!

-Je sais, mais ils étaient déguisés, comme quand toi tu t'amuses à te déguiser, je te jure que ce n'était pas des Aurors, répondit Harry qui ne désirait pas que son fils commence à craindre les forces de l'Ordre.

-Mais pourquoi ils sont méchants?

Un air triste flotta sur le visage de Harry à cette question insoluble.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il simplement en tournant la tête vers Molly.

Cette dernière se pencha vers Teddy, un air doux sur le visage.

-Teddy, certaines personnes sont méchantes et on ne sait pas pourquoi, c'est comme ça…

-Comme grand-père Lucius? demanda spontanément l'enfant, surprenant du coup les deux adultes.

Où avait-il bien pu entendre cela? Avait-il pu capter une conversation entre Draco et Harry? Pourtant, ils prenaient bien garde de ne pas avoir de discussions d'adulte devant lui depuis qu'ils avaient conscience que même s'il ne semblait pas les écouter, Teddy entendait tout.

Harry échangea un regard incertain avec sa mère d'adoption, ne sachant quoi répondre à l'enfant, elle prit le relais.

-Ton grand-père Lucius a fait des choses très méchantes, c'est vrai, mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit complètement méchant, il est… compliqué, répondit-elle au plus grand étonnement d'Harry.

Molly venait-elle réellement de dire que Lucius n'était pas complètement mauvais? Venant d'elle, c'était pour le moins surprenant. Après tout ce que Lucius avait fait contre sa famille avant et pendant la guerre, après qu'il eut mis le journal de Tom Jedusor dans les affaires de Ginny lors de sa première année à Poudlard, après qu'il eut fait tout en son pouvoir pour nuire à la carrière de monsieur Weasley. Pourquoi disait-elle une telle chose à Teddy? Pourquoi lui mentir de la sorte?

Lucius était un mangemort, condamné à la prison à vie, le fait qu'il puisse purger sa peine dans son manoir n'y changeait rien. C'était un criminel, un homme ayant choisi de servir Voldemort plutôt que de protéger sa famille. Un homme qui s'en était pris sauvagement à son épouse pour lui voler sa baguette et s'enfuir. Si lui n'était pas méchant, Harry peinait bien à savoir qui pouvait l'être.

-Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de tous aller prendre notre petit-déjeuner, maintenant, intervint Harry qui était encore choqué par les paroles de Molly.

-J'ai pas faim, répondit Teddy.

-Je sais mon amour, mais j'aimerais que tu manges, même si c'est juste un peu. Moi non plus je n'ai pas faim et je vais tout de même manger. Ok?

Teddy haussa les épaules en détournant le regard comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il tenait tête à un adulte, une mimique héritée directement de Draco. Harry aurait souri de le voir faire s'il ne s'était pas senti aussi déboussolé.


	20. Chapitre 20: Aveux

**Chapitre 20** : Aveux

Harry eut à peine le temps de porter à ses lèvres la tasse de thé que lui avait préparée Molly que la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit. Il sortit rapidement l'appareil de la poche de son bas de pyjamas et jeta un regard à l'écran avant de répondre, c'était le bureau des Aurors. Il se leva rapidement en sortant de la pièce tandis que Teddy lui demandait qui s'était et que Molly s'apprêtait à en faire de même.

-Oui, Allô?

-Harry?

Il reconnut immédiatement la voix de Alice Stuart même si celle-ci semblait moins assurée que la veille.

-Oui, c'est moi, répondit-il simplement, encore froissé de la manière dont elle l'avait écarté de l'enquête la nuit dernière.

Il comprenait qu'il n'était plus un Auror en formation, mais il aurait pu tout de même aider vu la gravité de la situation. Alice ne connaissait pas la famille Malfoy aussi bien que lui et chaque minute comptait.

-Je tenais à t'appeler avant que tu ne te rendes à Sainte-Mangouste, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tôt…

-Vas droit au but, Alice, la coupa-t'il.

Il n'avait aucune envie de perdre du temps avec ce genre de platitude. Tout ce qu'il voulait savoir, c'était ce que Narcissa avait dit aux Aurors qui étaient allés la rencontrer peu après son réveil et plus encore, si cela pourrait mener à la capture de ce salop de Lucius.

-Ce n'est pas Lucius Malfoy.

Il ne réagit pas immédiatement à ces mots, comme si Alice s'était exprimée dans une langue qu'il venait d'apprendre et dont il mettait encore quelques instants à déchiffrer le sens des mots. Et lorsqu'enfin les paroles que l'Auror venaient de prononcer prirent toute leur signification, il se laissa tomber dans l'un des fauteuils du salon de Weasley. _Pas Lucius Malfoy_.

-Pardon? dit-il, comme s'il n'avait pas compris ou plutôt, comme s'il ne désirait pas avoir bien compris.

-Elle a été interrogée cette nuit et elle a dit que ce n'était pas Lucius qui l'avait agressé. Ce serait, selon elle, les deux employés du ministère, expliqua l'Auror d'une voix presque robotique et il fonça légèrement les sourcils en l'entendant, il pouvait facilement imaginer la tête qu'elle devait faire rien qu'à la manière dont elle avait prononcé ces mots.

-Et tu ne la crois pas, constata t'il.

Un silence un peu trop long pour ne rien signifier se déposa sur la ligne.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, contra-t-elle en retenant de peu un soupir.

-Non, mais c'est tout comme, répliqua-t-il un peu plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu en se demandant aussitôt pourquoi il réagissait ainsi.

Cette fois, elle soupira pour de bon et il se demanda si les autres Aurors travaillant sur l'affaire s'étaient faits cette même opinion de l'histoire que leur avait racontée Narcissa ou si c'était uniquement sa propre opinion.

-C'est juste que je ne vois pas pourquoi deux employés du ministère s'en seraient pris à elle ainsi, sans raison, répondit-elle.

-Peut-être qu'ils étaient de connivence avec Lucius, peut-être que c'était un plan élaboré entre eux pour lui permettre de s'enfuir, répondit-il facilement puisque l'idée d'un tel complot lui trottait déjà dans la tête depuis la fuite de Lucius.

Silence. Encore.

-Écoute Harry, nous allons continuer à mener notre enquête. Peut-être qu'elle acceptera davantage de s'ouvrir à toi lorsque tu la visiteras et, dans ce cas, il est certain que je t'encourage à partager avec nous tout ce que tu pourrais bien apprendre de nouveau. Pour l'instant, je vais réinterroger les deux employés du ministère pour voir ce qu'ils ont à dire quant à tout cela, mais je ne pense pas que cela fasse réellement progresser quoi que ce soit.

-Pourquoi mentirait-elle ainsi, selon toi? Pourquoi, si ce que tu penses est vrai, c'est-à-dire que son mari l'a attaqué malgré ce qu'elle dit, le protégerait-elle en mentant ainsi? Ça ne fait aucun sens, fit-il remarquer.

-Elle a peut-être peur de lui, je ne sais pas.

Il secoua la tête. Non, Narcissa Malfoy n'avait peur de personne, il l'avait vu mentir de ses propres yeux à Voldemort dans la forêt interdite, le jour de la bataille finale, alors elle n'avait certainement pas peur de son époux. Cette idée était absurde à sa face même. Si Narcissa mentait, ce dont il doutait, il y avait une autre raison que celle-là.

-Et les baguettes des deux sorciers du ministère ont-elles été analysées? Tu pourrais savoir qui a lancé le sort qui a heurté Narcissa, suggéra t'il.

-Ça a déjà été fait et on a pu identifier que c'était la baguette de Philip Morgan qui a été utilisée, celui qui est entré à la suite de son collègue, mais tu sais comme moi que ça ne veut rien dire, Lucius aurait pu s'emparer de sa baguette et la replacer sur lui à n'importe quel moment, il était inconscient lorsqu'il a été retrouvé, après tout, répondit l'Auror d'une voix où se lisait aisément la fatigue causée par la nuit qu'elle venait de passer à travailler sur ce dossier et le léger agacement lié au fait de devoir justifier son travail auprès d'un stagiaire alors qu'elle elle était Auror. Mais Harry ne l'entendit pas de cette façon.

-Je ne pense pas que tu devrais écarter la version de Narcissa, après tout, si un groupe de personnes ont été en mesure de se faire passer pour des Aurors pour enlever Draco, rien n'empêcherait des employés du ministère de s'en prendre à Narcissa pour faire libérer Malfoy. Il y a quelque chose de pas net dans cette histoire et c'est certain que le tout est lié.

Ce n'était peut-être pas Lucius qui avait attaqué directement Narcissa, mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que toute cette histoire n'était pas un plan élaboré par lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne s'était tout bonnement pas enfuit puisque le sort de localisation n'avait pas été apposé sur lui. Il était au courant, comment aurait-il pu ne pas l'être? Donc, en quoi ces deux employés du ministère étaient-ils partie à son plan et pourquoi agresser Narcissa? Était-ce possible que cela ait tout simplement mal viré, que Narcissa soit arrivé au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment? Qu'elle les ait surpris au milieu de Merlin seul savait quoi et qu'ils aient été obligés de la neutraliser?

Il ne comprenait pas que ça ne soit pas aussi clair pour Alice que ça l'était pour lui que Lucius était mêlé à toute cette histoire. Oubliait-elle à qui elle avait affaires? Lucius Malfoy était un mangemort s'étant battu durant les deux guerres au côté du Seigneur des ténèbres, il avait été longtemps son bras droit. C'était un homme qui était parvenu à échapper à Azkaban après la première guerre en manipulant tous les gens autour de lui, en persuadant les membres du Magenmagot qu'il avait été sous l'Imperium pendant tout ce temps. C'était un homme dangereux, calculateur et intelligent, mais surtout, c'était un homme dépourvu de tout sens moral et prêt à tout, ce qui ne faisait que le rendre plus dangereux encore.

De penser qu'il avait pu réussir à obtenir sa libération conditionnelle à coup de manipulations et de menaces et qu'ensuite, il avait pu s'adjoindre certaines personnes au sein du Ministère pour non seulement s'enfuir de son Manoir, mais également faire sur que le sort de localisation ne serait pas apposé sur lui ne relevait pas de la paranoïa, mais bien d'une éventualité dont la probabilité était, selon Harry, hautement élevée, considérant ses antécédents.

Mais ça, Alice Stuart ne semblait pas prête à le considérer et encore moins à investiguer là-dessus.

Harry se dit qu'il avait bien fait de demander à Ron de l'aider à enquêter sur cette histoire, car, visiblement, le bureau des Aurors ne se donnerait même pas la peine de considérer cette avenue. Et pendant ce temps, Draco était retenu prisonnier quelque part et Dieu seul savait dans quelles conditions. Il se sentait complètement inutile et le fait de devoir attendre pour rendre visite à Narcissa à l'hôpital ne faisait qu'accentuer ce sentiment. Bien sûr, la mère de son petit-ami ne savait pas où il se trouvait, mais si ses études d'Auror et ses aventures à Poudlard lui avaient enseignées quelque chose, c'était bien que parfois, l'indice le plus anodin en apparence pouvait conduire à la solution.

La voix d'Alice Stuart dans le combiné le ramena au moment présent.

-Sauf que les employés du ministère en sont réellement, pas comme ces supposés Aurors. J'ai fait les vérifications, ils sont employés par le Ministère de la sécurité publique depuis plus de dix ans pour l'un et de quatre ans pour l'autre, ils n'ont même pas une note disciplinaire à leur dossier. Tout est en règle, dit-elle.

-Alice, je ne veux pas te dire comment faire ton travail…

-Alors ne le fait pas.

Cette fois, l'impatience était aisément perceptible dans sa voix. Elle continua.

-Je vais te rappeler lorsqu'on aura des nouvelles, Harry et j'attends de ta part à ce que tu en fasses de même.

-Et Draco?

-Toujours rien, mais une équipe spécialisée en recherche de personne a pris le relais le concernant, c'est Holloway qui les gère directement, je t'assure que tout est mis en œuvre pour le retrouver.

-Comme tout est mis en œuvre pour retrouver Lucius, c'est ça? répliqua-t-il avec amertume.

-Harry…

Il se força au calme, ravalant la colère qui montait dangereusement en lui et qui n'était que l'expression de sa peur. Pour la première fois depuis la veille, l'idée qu'il pourrait perdre Draco se posa désagréablement en lui et décida d'y faire son nid. Un étau lui enserra la poitrine jusqu'à lui donner la nausée. Non, il ne pouvait pas perdre Draco. Il était sa famille, son pilier, l'amour de sa vie, le père de Teddy. Il avait besoin de lui, ils avaient besoin de lui. On lui avait déjà arraché une première fois sa famille, tout comme on l'avait fait pour Teddy, les voler ainsi une pour une deuxième fois serait d'une cruauté inouïe.

-Ne me demande pas de rester ici à ne rien faire pendant que mon petit-ami a été enlevé, que sa mère est à l'hôpital et que Lucius a disparu!

-Je te demande seulement de ne rien faire d'inconsidéré, n'oublies pas que Teddy dépend de toi.

Il ne tenta de réfréner la colère qu'il sentait monter en lui. Qui était-elle pour lui parler de Teddy? Que sous-entendait-elle ainsi? Qu'il ne se souciait pas de celui qui était comme son fils? Qu'il n'était pas un bon père?

-Jamais je ne pourrais oublier mon _fils_! répliqua-t'il vertement, en mettant l'accent sur le dernier mot.

Elle soupira.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je dis…

-Teddy a tout autant besoin de son autre père que de moi! continua Harry sans se soucier d'écouter ce que son ancienne collègue avait à dire. Je ne comprends pas qu'on n'ait pas la moindre idée de qui aurait pu le kidnapper, que quatre sorciers puissent juste disparaître ainsi, sans laisser de trace et qu'ils ne tentent pas de nous contacter pour demander une rançon ou je ne sais pas quoi. S'ils l'ont enlevé plutôt que simplement tué, c'est qu'il voulait quelque chose de lui ou de moi. Je ne comprends pas! Et on ne fait rien en ce moment! Rien ne se passe!

Il avait dû monter le ton sans trop s'en rendre compte, car lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il vit que Molly était apparue dans son champs de vision. Sa mine inquiète indiquait qu'elle avait dû entendre au moins en partie sa conversation et donc, que ça avait dû être aussi le cas pour Teddy. Elle avait dû indiquer à l'enfant de demeurer dans la cuisine puisqu'il n'était pas avec eux. Alice avait peut-être raison après tout, peut-être qu'il ne faisait pas passer les besoins de son fils avant les siens, peut-être qu'il n'était pas un bon père à voir comment encore et encore, il exposait Teddy à des choses dont il aurait dû être protégé.

Il détourna les yeux, ne supportant plus de faire face à celle qui était comme sa mère, se sentant inadéquat. Que devait-elle penser de lui?

-Comme je te l'ai dit, une équipe spécialisée d'Aurors a été formée et nous sommes sur le coup, Harry. Je ne suis pas à ta place et personne ne voudrait l'être et je ne peux qu'imaginer combien ça doit être difficile pour toi présentement et je comprends ta frustration, mais je te promets qu'on fait tout en notre pouvoir pour le retrouver, ok?

Il tenta de déglutir, mais sa bouche était désormais sèche et pâteuse. L'étau se resserra douloureusement autour de sa poitrine, entravant sa respiration.

-Ok, s'entendit-il répondre.

Il n'écouta que d'une oreille ses salutations et ne fut pas certain d'y avoir répondu avant qu'elle ne raccroche. Lorsqu'il leva la tête, il vit que Teddy avait rejoint Molly, refusant sans doute de rester seul dans la cuisine plus longtemps, désirant voir son père et savoir ce qui s'était passé, espérant sans doute qu'il s'agissait de nouvelles concernant Draco. Il s'approcha de Teddy et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur, l'enfant posait sur lui un regard où se mêlait l'espoir et l'inquiétude et cela ne fit que resserrer davantage l'étau. Que devait-il lui dire?

-C'était… il hésita.

-Les Aurors? suggéra Molly.

Il acquiesça lentement.

-Ils n'ont pas retrouvé Draco, pas encore, mais ils y travaillent très fort.

Teddy fronça les sourcils, attentif.

-Je… je vais aller voir Narcissa à l'hôpital ce matin et ensuite je reviendrai ici, c'est d'accord? continua-t-il.

-Moi aussi! annonça Teddy aussitôt.

-Pas ce matin, Teddy, mais je promets de t'amener la voir plus tard. Ok?

-Pourquoi? Je veux venir! insista l'enfant en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Harry savait qu'il était sur le bord d'une crise et il ne se sentait pas la force de vivre ça, pas ce matin. Pas alors qu'il se sentait lui-même sur le point de basculer et qu'il ne voulait que rejoindre sa chambre pour prendre une potion calmante.

-Plus tard, grand-mère est encore très fatiguée, je ne pourrai pas rester longtemps…

-Je veux venir! pleurnicha Teddy en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Harry soupira.

-Et moi, j'ai dit non! s'impatienta-t-il.

Cette fois, Teddy éclata en sanglots.

-Je veux v-ve-venir! C'est ma grand-mère!

Voyant sans doute l'exaspération de Harry, Molly se pencha vers l'enfant pour tenter de l'apaiser. Il ne lui porta tout d'abord pas attention, mais lorsqu'elle lui toucha doucement l'épaule, il se tourna vers elle.

-Teddy? Ça te dirait de rendre visite à ton oncle Ron aujourd'hui? lui demanda-t-elle.

Les pleurs s'interrompirent d'un coup et il la dévisagea comme s'il tentait de voir si elle était bien sérieuse.

-Allez, viens t'habiller, on va laisser ton père finir de déjeuner, continua Molly en lui tendant la main, sans attendre que l'enfant lui réponde.

Teddy hésita une seconde, puis il saisit la main tendue en fronçant les sourcils.

-Merci, murmura Harry, puis il se pencha pour embrasser le front de Teddy et quitta le salon.

Molly le regarda s'éloigner en pinçant les lèvres, elle avait le pressentiment qu'il se préparait à faire quelque chose de profondément stupide et dangereux, mais elle ignorait encore quoi. Elle savait trop bien combien il serait inutile de le confronter, car il ne lui avouerait rien. Non, elle devrait s'y prendre autrement. Elle se tourna alors vers Teddy qui fronçait les sourcils, le regard fixé sur l'escalier que venait de monter Harry, lui aussi semblait peu convaincu par les explications qu'il leur avait données.

* * *

Les yeux fixés sur le cadran indiquant à quel étage se trouvait l'ascenseur, Harry ne remarqua pas la vieille dame accompagnée d'une fillette qui le dévisageaient en souriant et en murmurant entre elles avec excitation. Tout son esprit était occupé par la conversation qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt avec Alice Stuart. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'était que Narcissa soit en mesure de lui donner une information qui lui permettrait de découvrir qui étaient les kidnappeurs de Draco. Il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre pour l'instant.

Un tintement retentit et la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur l'étage où se trouvait la chambre de Narcissa. Il connaissait désormais par cœur les corridors de cette section de Sainte-Mangouste et marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'au couloir menant aux chambres privées. La porte était mi-close et il cogna légèrement avant d'entrer, n'attendant pas d'y être invité.

Narcissa se trouvait dans son lit, ses cheveux attachés dans un chignon lâche tandis qu'un pansement entourait sa tête. Son visage aux traits tirés s'éclaira lorsqu'elle l'aperçu, une expression qu'il croyait réservée pour Teddy. Puis, il fut stupéfait lorsqu'elle ouvrit les bras et le serra contre lui dans un geste qu'elle n'avait jamais eu à son endroit.

-J'aurais voulu venir plus tôt, mais je devais attendre les heures de visite, dit-il en relâchant doucement son étreinte, comme s'il craignait de la blesser s'il était trop brusque.

-Je sais, j'ai voulu appeler, mais ils ont refusé en prétextant que je devais me reposer. Je comptais vous appeler ce matin et s'ils avaient refusés, croyez-moi bien que je leur aurais montré que même sans baguette, je sais obtenir ce que je veux! répondit-elle en reprenant sa contenance habituelle.

L'idée qu'à peine quelques mois plus tôt, il n'aurait jamais pensé être dans une telle situation lui traversa soudain l'esprit. Il se demanda comment tout cela avait pu se produire, l'arrêt de son stage, la libération de Lucius, l'attaque de Narcissa et surtout, l'enlèvement de son amoureux. Il avait cru que leurs vies seraient enfin paisibles après la fin de la guerre et que la chose la plus difficile qu'il aurait à affronter dans les prochaines années seraient les soupers hebdomadaires au manoir Malfoy en compagnie de Narcissa qui, jusqu'à tout récemment, ne manquait pas une occasion pour lui faire sentir qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur de son fils chéri. Au moins cet aspect s'était amélioré, mais pour être totalement franc, il aurait échangé sans même une seconde d'hésitation cette nouvelle entente pour retrouver sa vie d'avant.

-Des nouvelles?

L'abattement dans le ton avec lequel Narcissa posa cette question indiqua aussitôt à Harry qu'il était question de Draco et il secoua la tête.

-Non… ils ont mis une équipe spéciale sur le coup, ils n'ont aucune piste. Je pensais… Je sais que les Aurors sont venus vous rencontrer cette nuit, l'Auror Stuart m'a dit ce que vous leur aviez dit. Que ce n'était pas Lucius qui vous avait fait ça, que c'était les employés du ministère, que…

-Et c'est la vérité! trancha-t-elle avec vigueur.

Il leva les mains doucement devant lui en signe de paix, tentant de l'apaiser.

-Je vous crois, répondit-il.

-Mais pas eux!

-Non.

Inutile de lui mentir en lui disant que les Aurors étudieraient toutes les avenues possibles et qu'ils investigueraient ce qu'elle leur avait dit avec autant d'attention que leurs autres pistes. Il était clair pour lui aussi, suivant sa conversation avec Alice Stuart, qu'elle ne croyait pas en l'innocence de Lucius et encore moins en une supposée attaque d'employés du ministère qui étaient, jusque-là, sans histoire.

Elle posa un regard attentif sur lui, surprise sans doute qu'il s'exprime de manière aussi directe. Elle aurait certainement cru qu'il prendrait le parti des Aurors, étant lui-même, jusqu'à tout récemment, un Auror en formation, comme l'était d'ailleurs son meilleur ami, Ronald Weasley.

Harry inspira profondément, comme s'il cherchait comment dire quelque chose de particulièrement difficile et lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était calme et posée, ce qu'elle était rarement, voir jamais, en la présence de sa belle-mère qui avait le don de le mettre sur les nerfs.

-Je me demandais si… s'il était possible que les employés du ministère eut été de connivences avec votre mari, je…

-Non, l'interrompit-elle aussitôt en secouant légèrement la tête. Ils voulaient s'en prendre à Lucius, ils étaient là pour lui!

-Je pense que c'est ce qu'ils ont voulu vous faire croire, mais…

-Non! Je sais ce que j'ai vu, ils voulaient amener Lucius avec eux, de force, insista-t-elle.

-Lucius est très bon manipulateur, c'est un homme brillant, il…

-Je connais Lucius! Je suis mariée avec lui depuis plus de trente ans, lorsque vous aurez partagé votre vie avec quelqu'un pendant aussi longtemps, vous saurez de quoi je parle quand je vous dis que Lucius n'aurait jamais pu me faire croire à une telle manigance si tel avait été le cas. Ces hommes cherchent à le tuer ou, du moins, à l'enlever, tout comme ils ont enlevé mon fils! le coupa-t-elle avec véhémence. Je ne sais pas qui sont ces hommes, je ne sais pas pourquoi ils en veulent à ma famille, mais je me doute bien que cela à avoir avec les crimes et les actions de Lucius. Peut-être qu'ils ont attendu tout ce temps avant de frapper parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'en prendre à lui alors qu'il était à Azkaban. Après tout, malgré les réformes carcérales, cela demeure la prison la mieux gardée au monde. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils s'en sont pris à Draco. Tout le monde sorcier sait qu'il était un espion pour l'Ordre à la fin de la guerre, qu'il est votre conjoint! Pourquoi s'en prendre à lui? Dès que je sortirai d'ici, je ferai tout en mon pouvoir pour les retrouver, car ce ne sont pas ces imbéciles d'Aurors qui y arriveront, ça vous pouvez en être certain!

-C'est inutile, madame Malfoy, je vais les retrouver, je vous le promets. Vous devez vous reposer.

Elle posa son regard redevenu froid sur lui, mais cette fois, étrangement, il n'en fut pas intimidé.

-Je ne me suis pas rendue jusqu'ici en me reposant sur les autres, Harry. Je vais retrouver mon fils et mon mari et si vous voulez vous joindre à moi, vous êtes le bienvenu, mais ne me demandez pas de rester au second plan, car c'est hors de question. Mon état ne s'améliorera pas plus rapidement si je reste ici ou si je retourne chez moi, aussi bien me retrouver dans mes affaires et m'occuper l'esprit.

-Je ne pense pas que le manoir soit un endroit sûr…

-Rien ni personne ne m'empêchera de retourner chez moi, même le Seigneur des ténèbres n'y est pas parvenu, trancha-t-elle d'un ton sans équivoque.

Harry se rappela ce que lui avait déjà raconté Draco à ce propos, comment sa mère avait été folle de rage lorsque Lucius lui avait annoncé que le Seigneur des ténèbres ferait de leur demeure son quartier général. Et comment, dans les semaines et les mois qui avaient suivi, elle avait tenu tête aux mangemorts qui ne traitaient pas, selon elle, les lieux avec tout le respect qu'ils leur devaient. Il lui avait raconté qu'une fois, elle s'en était même prise à Greyback lorsqu'il avait saccagé une partie du jardin en permettant à sa meute d'y monter son camp. Narcissa ne parlait jamais de la guerre, mais Draco lui avait dit combien les rénovations qu'il avait entrepris dans le manoir avait fait du bien à sa mère au fur et à mesure qu'il effaçait les traces laissées par cette terrible époque.

Il pouvait donc comprendre qu'elle refusait, à présent, de quitter sa demeure et il ne pouvait qu'admirer son courage, se demandant s'il en ferait de même.

-Je comprends, commença-t-il, cherchant habilement ses mots pour ne pas la contrarier. Par contre, il…

Elle soupira.

-Il vous est toujours loisible d'y emménager temporairement, si vous craignez trop pour ma sécurité, le manoir est vaste, répondit-elle.

C'était loin d'être la première fois qu'elle suggérait qu'il emménage au manoir, même si cette demande avait toujours été formulée à Draco et non pas à lui et l'incluait également, normalement. Et Harry ne savait que trop bien que si cela n'avait été que de Draco, ils vivraient au manoir. Cette demeure était chère à son petit-ami. Et si lui n'y voyait qu'une demeure ridiculement vaste et marquée à jamais pour lui comme un symbole de tout ce qui avait pu mener à l'ascension de Voldemort, l'apologie du sang-pur, le goût du pouvoir et de la richesse, il savait que pour Draco, c'était la maison où il avait grandi et, même si cela était plus dur à comprendre pour Harry, la fierté liée à son rang et à sa famille.

C'était là le seul sujet sur lequel ils leur semblaient impossible de se rejoindre et qui avait toujours suscité une tension entre eux. C'était ce qui l'avait d'abord repoussé chez Draco, dès le moment où il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois chez madame Guipure. Et plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, lorsque Draco avait rejoint l'Ordre, avant qu'ils ne deviennent amis et encore moins amoureux, il avait compris que le blond était convaincu qu'il était, d'une certaine manière, le représentant du nom des Malfoy et qu'en conséquence, il se devait d'agir selon son rang et honorer ses ancêtres, par le fait même.

Tout cela était aussi étranger à Harry que pouvait l'être la culture moldue à Draco. Mais, au fil du temps, il avait fini par comprendre que cet air altier que le serpentard portait pour dissimuler au monde son vrai visage était aussi lourd pour lui qu'il ne l'était pour le reste du monde qui devait y faire face. Il comprit également que ce n'était pas que Draco se sentait supérieur aux autres, mais plutôt qu'il portait cette responsabilité de se comporter d'une telle ou telle manière puisque c'était ce qu'il croyait qu'on attendait de lui.

Draco ne revêtait plus se masque avec Harry, désormais, ni avec leurs proches et cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'endossait plus les idéaux dépassés de sa famille. Néanmoins, il considérait qu'il était de son devoir de faire en sorte que le nom des Malfoy conserve l'honneur qu'il avait su lui donner suivant son choix de trahir le Seigneur des ténèbres et de rejoindre l'Ordre.

Malgré le désir de Draco de vivre dans le manoir portant son nom, Harry s'y était toujours opposé, ne pouvant s'imaginer vivre dans l'ancien quartier général de Voldemort et, qui plus est, avec sa belle-mère qui ne manquait pas une occasion d'être désagréable avec lui.

Mais maintenant, tout cela lui semblait futile. Et il aurait accepté immédiatement de vivre jusqu'à sa mort au manoir Malfoy si cela lui ramenait Draco. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Narcissa seule et il savait qu'il ne gagnerait pas à argumenter avec elle pour tenter de la convaincre de ne pas retourner chez elle. Aussi, renonça-t-il à argumenter.

-Je vais chercher mes affaires, dans ce cas.

Il se retint de sourire en voyant l'air de profonde surprise qui s'afficha sur le visage de Narcissa à ces propos.

* * *

-Ronald Bilius Weasley, je sais que tu es au courant de ce que Harry prépare et tu vas me le dire dès à présent!

Ron ne s'était pas attendu à voir sa mère débarquer dans son salon en compagnie de Teddy de si bon matin. En voyant son jeune maître apparaître subitement dans l'âtre du foyer, monsieur Spock, qui se faisait garder par Ron et Hermione, avait aboyé et bondit sur l'enfant, manquant de le renverser par terre.

À peine avait-elle mis le pied en dehors de la cheminée que Ron avait vu que sa mère n'était pas d'une humeur joviale. En fait, elle semblait en colère. Hermione l'avait salué, puis avait pris l'enfant dans ses bras pour l'amener jouer dans le salon et ainsi laisser son petit-ami faire face, seul, à sa mère, puisqu'il était clair que c'était à lui qu'elle désirait s'adresser.

Ron n'avait jamais été un bon menteur et il sentit le rouge lui monter au visage, trahissant sa propre culpabilité dans l'affaire.

-Je… ce…

-Et n'essaies pas de me mentir!

-C'est que… Harry pense que… peut-être… le ministère aurait quelque chose à voir avec la fuite de Lucius.

Molly haussa un sourcil, sans doute surprise par cette affirmation, mais il redescendit aussitôt la surprise passée pour se froncer de nouveau.

-J'écoute, dit-elle.

-Alors, comme c'est un peu… délicat et que, visiblement, le bureau des Aurors n'allait pas investiguer de ce côté, il a décidé de mener lui-même l'enquête.

Cette fois-ci, le visage de Molly se contracta de rage.

-Et tu as accepté de l'aider? attaqua-t-elle. Alors qu'il est en arrêt et qu'il devrait se reposer? Plutôt que de rapporter le tout à ton supérieur, de suggérer qu'ils étendent leur enquête de ce côté-là?

-Oui… avoua Ron à mi-voix en détournant les yeux.

-Et Draco? Et Hermione? Ils ont accepté que vous vous lanciez dans un plan aussi stupide?

-Certainement pas! s'éleva alors la voix de Hermione qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce, le visage rouge de colère. Ron, comment as-tu pu me cacher une telle chose?

-Il m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire… Il….

-Et Draco? demanda Hermione en lui coupant la parole vertement.

-Il n'est pas au courant…

-RON! À quoi as-tu pensé bon sens? Tu pourrais perdre ton travail! Et la condition de Harry, y as-tu réfléchi? Il peine à fonctionner! Je n'arrive pas à le croire! As-tu déjà oublié ses hospitalisations et ce qui s'est passé avec Draco? Il ne va pas bien et il ne nous dit pas la moitié de ce qu'il vit vraiment. Imagine ce qui aurait pu arriver! Je ne comprends pas… je ne peux pas comprendre ce qui t'a passé par la tête! Et mentir ainsi à Draco? Et à moi! explosa sa petite-amie.

Ron eut envie de disparaître au fil des propos de sa petite-amie. Elle avait raison, il savait bien qu'elle avait raison. Mais Harry lui paraissait bien aller ces derniers temps, depuis ce qui s'était passé avec Draco, il lui avait confié avoir débuté une nouvelle médication et peut-être était-ce naïf de sa part, mais il avait cru que peut-être que cette fois, c'était la bonne et qu'il était en voie de guérison.

Une partie de lui espérait tellement qu'il guérisse enfin de sa condition qu'il ne comprenait pas complètement. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retrouvé son ami tel qu'il était avant et qu'il puisse réintégrer son stage avec lui. C'était leur rêve à tous les deux d'êtres Aurors, ils avaient fait leurs études ensemble. Ron s'était imaginé faisant carrière aux côtés de son meilleur ami et il était certain que la condition de Harry n'était que passagère, qu'il reviendrait rapidement.

Mais les propos de Hermione lui firent réaliser combien il avait été égoïste dans tout cela. Plutôt que de s'attarder réellement sur l'état de Harry, il avait projeté ses propres désirs liés à sa guérison sur lui, se convainquant qu'il allait mieux parce que c'est ce que lui voulait.

-Je suis désolé, je…

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais agis d'une manière aussi stupide! continua Hermione tandis que Molly renchérissait à ses côtés, tout aussi en colère.

C'est vrai, il avait fait une erreur, mais Harry lui avait semblé si convaincu et il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que s'il n'avait pas accepté de l'aider, il l'aurait fait tout de même, mais seul. Il avait préféré accepter de l'aider et garder un œil sur lui pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien du même coup. Et Harry avait raison, jamais cette enquête n'aurait été autorisée par Holloway à ce stade-ci.

-Les Aurors n'auraient rien fait, ils n'auraient jamais accepté d'enquêter ainsi sur le ministère sans la moindre preuve! se défendit Ron.

-Et vous, quelles preuves aviez-vous? répliqua Hermione.

Il hésita, sachant trop bien la réponse.

-Harry semblait… il était…

-Vous n'aviez aucune preuve, dit-elle pour lui en soupirant de découragement.

-Cette histoire n'était pas nette, il y avait des incohérences, tenta-t-il, sachant trop bien que sa petite-amie avait raison.

-Et les Aurors enquêtent dessus, encore aujourd'hui, toute cette histoire vient tout juste d'arriver, ils ne peuvent pas tout tirer au clair en deux minutes, intervint Molly.

-Je sais bien, répondit-il.

Il en vint à se demander comment il avait pu être aussi convaincu jusque-là en les entendant. C'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas de preuve, à proprement parler, mais son instinct, et surtout celui de Harry, lui criait qu'il devait vérifier cette avenue. Et maintenant que Draco avait disparu, la situation n'en était que plus urgente et plus grave.

-Où est-il? demanda Hermione d'une voix qui était soudain d'un calme dangereux.

-Il a dit qu'il allait visiter Narcissa à Sainte-Mangouste, dit Molly.

Hermione sortit son portable de sa poche et appuya sur le contact de Harry après avoir fouillé un moment dans l'appareil. La tonalité se fit entendre, puis cela sonna, sonna, sonna et la boîte vocale de son ami embarqua.

-Harry, Ron vient de me parler de votre plan stupide, je sais que tu es à Sainte-Mangouste et que tu as peut-être fermé ton téléphone pour cette raison. J'arrive dans moins de cinq minutes. Si tu as déjà quitté l'hôpital, je te demanderais de me rappeler dès que tu as mon message. C'est clair? À tout de suite.


	21. Chapitre 21: Le marché

**Chapitre 21** : Le marché

C'était la maison de Severus Rogue. C'était la première chose que Lucius lui avait révélé et Draco s'était aussitôt demandé pourquoi son père lui avait donné une telle information. C'était stupide. On ne dévoile pas à celui qu'on enlève le lieu de sa détention. Il lui suffisait désormais de trouver un moyen pour avertir quelqu'un du lieu où il se trouvait ou encore de tenter de prendre le dessus par un moyen ou un autre et de lui subtiliser la baguette de sa mère.

Mais Lucius se méfierait, désormais, après l'attaque qu'il avait subi de sa part. D'ailleurs, sans le pointer de sa baguette, il pouvait voir qu'il la tenait fermement entre ses doigts, près à réagir.

Dire qu'un peu plus tôt, alors que les Aurors procédaient à son arrestation, il avait pensé que sa soirée n'aurait pu être pire. Le bon côté était qu'en l'enlevant ainsi aux Aurors, Lucius s'était assuré, malgré lui, que son enlèvement serait immédiatement signalé et, par le fait même, ils se rendraient bien compte qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec la fuite de son père, bien au contraire. Il espérait seulement que Harry ne se lancerait pas tête la première à sa recherche. Il le connaissait trop pour croire qu'il resterait chez eux à attendre que les Aurors fassent leur travail. Il n'avait plus qu'à se croiser les doigts en espérant que Ron ou Hermione ne lui fasse entendre raison.

Encore une fois, les yeux du plus jeune balayèrent la pièce, mais il n'y avait rien ici qui lui serait d'une aide quelconque.

La demeure semblait petite, du moins, la chambre dans laquelle il était et ce qu'il avait pu voir du couloir lorsque Lucius était entré annonçait cela. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était poussiéreuse et une puissante et désagréable odeur de renfermé flottait dans l'air, comme si personne n'y avait mis les pieds depuis plusieurs années, ce qui devait d'ailleurs être le cas.

Il n'aurait pas pensé que son ancien professeur, celui qui, comme lui, avait joué les espions pour le compte de l'Ordre, avait vécu dans une maison aussi misérable. En fait, il n'avait jamais même réfléchi à quoi pouvait ressembler la demeure de Severus Rogue. Lorsqu'il l'avait d'abord connu, il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à lui-même et puis, alors qu'il avait ouvert les yeux sur le monde qui l'entourait, son esprit n'avait été occupé qu'à une chose : se battre et survivre. Et ensuite l'homme était mort, comme tant d'autres.

Il était plus facile de laisser aller ses pensées vers Severus que d'affronter la réalité de l'homme qui se dressait devant lui. Plus aisé de s'égarer dans ses souvenirs, aussi pénibles fussent-ils, que de faire face au présent. Mais lorsque la voix de celui qui l'avait amené de force jusqu'ici s'éleva, il n'eut d'autre choix que de lever lentement les yeux vers lui.

L'homme face à lui conservait son calme et parlait d'une voix posée et cela ne fit qu'enflammer davantage la colère de Draco, piqué d'être celui qui ne parvenait pas à contrôler ses émotions face à cet homme. Comment expliquer que, tout fin occlumens qu'il était, devant son père, il perdait tous ses moyens. Il avait pu tromper le Seigneur des ténèbres et tous les mangemorts pendant des mois, mais il était incapable de soutenir le regard de son propre père sans que mille émotions viennent se bousculer en lui.

Son père le lui avait souvent reproché, d'aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir. _Un Malfoy est toujours maître de ses émotions. Un Malfoy ne pleure jamais. Un Malfoy ne s'emporte jamais. Un Malfoy n'a peur de rien ni de personne._ Encore aujourd'hui, il pouvait entendre ces paroles prononcées un nombre incalculable de fois tourner et retourner dans sa tête.

Et face à lui, encore et toujours, il n'était pas à la hauteur. Encore une fois, l'homme assoyait sa supériorité sur lui, sans même rien dire, sans même que son visage ne communique la moindre émotion. Il ne savait que trop bien ce que Lucius pensait de lui.

Quelque chose s'apparentant à cette peur ancienne et autrefois bien ancrée en lui s'éveilla dans la poitrine de Draco et il se rabroua mentalement. Non, il avait fini de craindre cet homme. Plus jamais il n'aurait de pouvoir sur lui, ça il se l'était promis, ce soir-là, dans le bureau de Dumbledore, lorsqu'il avait décidé de renier tout ce à quoi il appartenait et qu'il avait accepté de joindre l'Ordre.

Il soutint le regard sévère de son père, serrant les dents et les poings, tentant de se donner une contenance. Une douleur vive lui transperça le bras, mais plutôt que de souhaiter la voir cesser, il en prit la pleine mesure, se concentrant sur elle pour oublier les émotions qui lui tordaient le ventre. Il n'avait jamais tenu tête à son père auparavant, pas à un seul moment dans sa vie. Il n'avait jamais eu à le faire ou, du moins, il avait toujours pu faire autrement. Lors de sa sixième année, son père était enfermé à Azkaban, puis, lorsqu'il avait été libéré par le Maître, Draco avait joué le jeu, lui faisant croire, comme à tous les autres, qu'il était toujours du côté des ténèbres.

Puis après, son père avait été emprisonné de nouveau pour ce qu'il croyait alors être pour toujours. Il n'avait jamais eu à soutenir ce regard et c'était la chose la plus difficile qu'il eut jamais fait de sa vie. Et il se détesta pour cela.

Ça aurait dû être facile. Il aurait dû ne rien ressentir du tout devant lui, puisqu'il avait décidé, il y avait longtemps, que cet homme était mort pour lui et qu'il avait ensuite toujours affirmé que c'était derrière lui. Mais cette tension qui lui donnait envie de vomir, qui l'empêchait presque de respirer le forçait à présent à admettre le contraire et cette soudaine réalisation avait la sensation cuisante et humiliante d'une gifle en plein visage.

Il ne se souvenait même pas s'être senti ainsi face à Voldemort à un moment où à un autre et cette constatation lui donna envie de hurler et de tout détruire tant elle était insoutenable. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il devait faire face, avec dignité. Lui montrer qu'il était meilleur que lui, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui, qu'il n'avait jamais eu besoin de lui. Lui signifier qu'il était un homme maintenant, le chef de famille depuis son emprisonnement et qu'il le méprisait du plus profond de son âme.

Il espéra que tout cela transparaissait de lui et que cela fut insupportable à l'homme qui se tenait devant lui tout comme l'était pour lui. Que d'un moment à l'autre, Lucius perde le contrôle, qu'il l'insulte, qu'il l'attaque même et alors il répondrait avec toute la rage accumulée pendant toutes ces années. Il espérait qu'il fasse une remarque sur toutes ces choses qu'il savait qu'il détestait de lui et qu'il avait pris plaisir à lui jeter indirectement à la figure par le biais des lettres de sa mère ou bien des articles de la Gazette.

Il les attendait, ces insultes sur son homosexualité, sur Harry, sur Teddy, sur la vie qu'il menait, sur sa trahison, sur ses mensonges. Il voulait qu'il le menace, qu'il lui dise les pires choses et ainsi il pourrait enfin crever l'abcès dont il avait jusque-là nié l'existence même et dont cette simple existence le mettait hors de lui. Il ne voulait pas de ces émotions qui lui enserraient la gorge. Non. Il ne voulait rien ressentir. Juste rien.

Et pourtant, pourtant, son cœur s'affolait, ses paumes étaient moites et il pouvait sentir à ses tempes, le battement assourdissant du sang et il les maudissait. Il aurait dû être plus fort.

Il venait de lui dire qu'il n'avait plus quatorze ans et c'était vrai, il en avait vingt-et-un, mais il se rendit alors compte que cela ne faisait aucune différence. Il était le même et son père aussi. Et les choses ne changent pas uniquement parce qu'on le désire.

Néanmoins, ce ne furent pas des reproches qui s'écoulèrent de la bouche de son père et Draco mit un instant à comprendre de quoi il était question tant cela à l'encontre de ses attentes.

* * *

-Et vous n'avez pas remarqué que vous étiez suivis? vociféra l'homme en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Face à lui, celle qui, sous polynectar, avait, la veille, emprunté les traits d'une femme dans la trentaine avait maintenant retrouvé son propre visage et soutint son regard avec colère. C'était une femme d'une soixantaine d'années à la mine sévère, ses lèvres fines étaient pincées en une éternelle moue désapprobatrice et elle ne semblait nullement impressionnée par la fureur de l'homme assis face à elle.

-C'est Karl qui était supposé transplaner avec lui et il n'a rien vu venir. Il est facile de se plaindre lorsqu'on se contente de rester chez soi plutôt que faire la sale besogne!

L'homme soupira fortement, excédé.

-Karl est un incapable, tout comme Philip, ils ont échoué à s'occuper de Malfoy dans son manoir et là, une fois de plus. Maintenant Malfoy et son fils sont Merlin seul sait où et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il parle… On ne peut pas faire confiance à tes hommes, cette fois-ci, il n'y a plus place à l'erreur.

-Karl et Philip ont toute ma confiance et… commença la femme, mais elle fut aussitôt interrompue.

-Tu ne leur as rien dit, j'espère!

Le regard qu'elle lui adressa laissait transparaître à quel point elle considérait sa question idiote.

-Bien sûr que non! Ils ne savent rien, ils pensent toujours que nous désirons nous faire justice nous même pour les crimes que ce salop a commis durant la guerre, ils ne savent rien de l'entente. Lucius a dû tout raconter à son fils à l'heure qu'il est et on ne peut plus se servir de lui comme appât, alors on n'aura pas le choix de…

-Non, on s'en tient au plan, un sort d'oubliette pour le fils et pour l'autre…

-C'est trop dangereux, il ne s'agit plus de le retenir quelques jours le temps que son père se pointe à son secours pour ensuite lui embrouiller une peu l'esprit sur ce qui lui est arrivé, là on parle d'effacer un souvenir très précis, ça demande une expertise qu'aucun de nous n'a et je ne suis pas prête à courir ce risque, contra la femme en croisant les jambes.

L'homme face à elle mis un moment avant de répondre et son ton se fit grave.

-Tu parles de tuer le conjoint du Sauveur du monde sorcier, un des héros de la guerre.

Les lèvres de la femme se pincèrent davantage et son visage se ferma.

-Je parle de faire ce qu'il faut pour sauver nos familles, nos vies et il n'y a pas que nous…

-Si tu penses que Harry Potter et son entourage ne feront pas tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour retrouver celui ou ceux qui ont assassinés son amant, alors tu es d'une naïveté effarante, fit remarquer l'homme en croisant les bras sur son ventre rond.

-Harry Potter n'est plus ce qu'il était, n'as-tu pas entendu la nouvelle? Quant à son entourage, que veux-tu qu'ils fassent? Personne n'ait au courant, personne ne peut nous lier à quoi que ce soit. Qui plus est, héro de la guerre ou pas, Draco Malfoy demeure à mes yeux rien d'autre qu'un autre Malfoy, un ex-mangemort, fils de mangemort, qui a retourné sa veste quand il a senti la soupe trop chaude, rien de plus, rien de moins. Draco Malfoy n'est pas un héros, ce n'est qu'un opportuniste doublé d'un lâche.

L'homme replaça ses lunettes sur son nez en déglutissant. Rien n'allait comme il se devait depuis le début. D'abord, l'attentat au Ministère qui avait échoué, puis toutes les autres tentatives et maintenant ça. C'était de la folie. Mais elle avait raison, ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix.

-D'accord.

* * *

Ce serait faux de prétendre que Lucius Malfoy avait eu ses premiers doutes quant à son affiliation avec le Seigneur des ténèbres seulement quelques mois avant la fin de la guerre. Ce serait également faux de prétendre que ces doutes étaient dû à une quelconque prise de conscience de sa part.

Non. Si à un moment l'incertitude s'était glissée dans son esprit comme un poison dans les veines, cela n'avait en rien affecté ses convictions profondes et à aucun moment il n'avait questionné la moralité de ses actions où de celles de son Maître. Et c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle il avait tenté de taire ces pensées le plus longtemps possible, mais bientôt, elles s'étaient faites de plus en plus insistantes jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus les ignorer.

En fait, dès le moment où il s'était vu tomber dans les mauvaises grâces de Lord Voldemort, suivant les évènements au Ministère de la magie, il avait ressenti une émotion qui lui était jusque-là étrangère : la peur.

Durant toutes ces années où il avait servi le Seigneur des ténèbres, il s'était senti puissant, supérieur. Il était le bras droit du Maître, il avait sa confiance et se gaussait d'avoir été choisi par le sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps pour accomplir la noble mission d'épurer la société sorcière de tous ces sangs impurs qui l'entachaient et l'affaiblissaient. Et lorsque le Maître avait disparu, lorsqu'ils le croyaient mort, là encore, il avait réussi à s'en tirer et bien qu'atterré, à aucun moment il n'avait eu peur, trop sûr de pouvoir berner ces imbéciles du Magenmagot. Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait, avec une facilité presque risible.

Mais cette fois, lorsque pour la première fois, il s'était fait emprisonner à Azkaban, ce lieu immonde où il n'aurait jamais pensé mettre les pieds, cette peur avait fissuré peu à peu les certitudes qu'il avait eu jusque-là quant à l'issue de la guerre. Allant jusqu'à les ébranler fermement en apprenant la mission impossible que le mage noir avait confié à son fils pour le punir de ses propres échecs.

Il se souvenait encore du visage hantée et désespéré de son épouse lorsqu'elle était venue le visiter à Azkaban. Elle avait parlé d'une voix précipitée qui n'était pas la sienne, la gorge emplie de sanglots, sur le coup, il n'avait pas tout compris, puisqu'ils ne pouvaient parler librement, ils étaient sous écoute et ils le savaient. Puis il avait fini par comprendre, dans les grandes lignes, le plan du Lord.

Il avait alors pris conscience qu'il n'était rien pour celui à qui il avait tout sacrifié et que le Seigneur des ténèbres se moquait bien du sort de Draco et une voix lui murmurait qu'il prendrait peut-être même plaisir à le voir échouer. Les mois qu'il avait passé, seul dans sa cellule, ne recevant que rarement les visites de Narcissa à qui le Lord avait ordonné de ne pas venir le voir, il l'apprendrait plus tard, puisqu'il doutait d'eux et était suspicieux de la teneur de leurs conversations. Malgré tout, son épouse venait, transgressant les ordres du Mage noir, excusée sans cesse par sa sœur Bellatrix. Mais Narcissa avait toujours fait uniquement à sa tête et de toute manière, que pouvait-il lui faire de pire que ce qu'il imposait présentement à son fils?

Au fil des mois, il avait vu l'angoisse perpétuelle dans laquelle vivait désormais son épouse ronger son visage, creusant des sillons dans cette peau autrefois si parfaite, creuser des cernes profonds sous ses yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil et les larmes. Et il était impuissant face à tout cela. Il ne saurait que bien plus tard que Narcissa avait fait un serment inviolable avec Severus et à chaque fois qu'on lui annonçait une visite de son épouse, il s'attendait à ce que celle-ci lui annonce la mort de leur fils suite à une autre tentative ratée de sa part d'attenter à la vie de Dumbledore.

Et puis, lorsqu'il avait été libéré d'Azkaban par Voldemort en même temps que les autres mangemorts qui y avaient été emprisonnés suivant la mission ratée pour récupérer la prophétie, le dédain avec lequel le traitait désormais le Seigneur des ténèbres n'avait fait que confirmer que plus jamais les Malfoy n'auraient la place qu'ils avaient eu auprès de lui. Il savait maintenant que si Voldemort remportait la guerre et que si sa famille survivait jusque-là, et il n'y avait rien de moins certain, il n'aurait pas le statut qu'il avait un jour imaginé dans ce nouveau régime.

Et s'ils perdaient… Il préférait ne pas y penser.

Contrairement à tout ce qu'il s'était imaginé lors de sa détention, le retour au manoir n'avait été en rien un soulagement. La demeure ancestrale de sa famille était l'ombre d'elle-même, à l'image de la famille de qui elle tenait son nom. Le Seigneur des ténèbres et ses mangemorts avaient envahi toutes les pièces de la demeure ou, du moins, toutes celles qui n'étaient pas les appartements privés des Malfoy. Cela avait presque surpris Lucius, s'attendant à être dépossédé de cela aussi, comme de tout le reste.

Les couloirs du manoir étaient les mêmes, tout comme le décor, les tableaux et les jardins, et pourtant, rien n'était comme avant. C'était l'été et Draco était de retour de Poudlard, l'échec de sa mission planant au-dessus de lui comme une ombre, il ne sortait de sa chambre que lorsque le Seigneur des ténèbres convoquait ses mangemorts ou lorsque sa mère le forçait à sortir avec elle dans le parc, ce qui était rarissime. Elle-même ne quittait que rarement ses appartements ou ceux de son fils avec qui elle passait le reste de son temps.

La colère de Lord Voldemort s'était faite de plus en plus vive, il se montrait plus imprévisible que jamais à chaque fois que l'Ordre marquait un point d'avance sur lui ou lorsqu'encore une fois, Harry Potter lui échappait. Et l'idée qu'ils puissent perdent la guerre s'imposa encore et encore dans l'esprit de Lucius. Il savait ce qui l'attendrait, lui, et il savait que cette fois, il n'aurait aucun moyen d'y échapper, mais ce n'était peut-être pas le cas pour Draco, malgré le tatouage qui ornait son avant-bras gauche depuis de nombreux mois maintenant.

Depuis qu'il avait été libéré d'Azkaban, il n'avait pas remis les pieds au Ministère, maintenant contrôlé par le Lord, mais il y connaissait encore des membres du Magenmagot, certaines personnes trop lâches pour s'opposer au Seigneur des ténèbres ou pour le rejoindre. Ceux qui avaient fermé les yeux la première fois, lors de la chute de Voldemort, sur la culpabilité d'anciens mangemorts. Des juges qui partageaient certains des idéaux endossés par le mage noir, mais qui condamnaient l'usage de la force et la violence dont il faisait preuve.

Et maintenant que le Ministère de la magie était contrôlé par le Seigneur des ténèbres, ils avaient été laissés en poste par ce dernier. Cependant, il était assez intelligent pour savoir qu'ils ne lui étaient pas fidèles malgré leurs valeurs communes et qu'ils se rallieraient toujours à ce qui servirait le mieux leurs intérêts. Or, les enfants et pour certains, les petits-enfants de ces membres du Magenmagot allaient à Poudlard et maintenant que l'institution était elle aussi contrôlée par le mage noir, la menace n'avait pas eu besoin d'être prononcée pour être entendue clairement. Puisque même Lord Voldemort savait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus fort que l'amour d'un parent pour son enfant.

Alors, dans le plus grand secret, Lucius avait contacté ces membres du Magenmagot et puis, certains hauts-fonctionnaires du Ministère dans la même situation. Il avait été facile de s'entendre avec eux. Tous savaient ce qui se déroulait désormais entre les murs de la célèbre école de magie, le régime de terreur que les Carrow y avaient instauré.

L'immunité de son fils après la guerre si le Seigneur des ténèbres venait à perdre et, en échange, la protection de leurs enfants contre les brimades et les punitions que certains auraient pu qualifier de torture et qui se déroulaient actuellement à Poudlard. Évidemment, tout cela devait rester secret. Si cela se savait, que des membres du Magenmagot s'étaient entendus avec celui qu'ils croyaient toujours être le bras droit de Voldemort pour protéger leurs propres enfants en échange de la promesse de ne pas porter d'accusation contre Draco Malfoy, un autre mangemort, non seulement leurs carrières seraient mise-à-sac, mais, en plus, ils feraient face eux-mêmes à des accusations de complots si la guerre se terminait favorablement.

Mais lorsqu'il avait fait cette entente, Lucius ignorait, bien entendu, que son fils avait retourné sa veste et agissait déjà à titre d'espion pour le compte de l'Ordre, et ce, depuis le milieu de sa sixième année. À aucun moment il n'avait lu, dans ce regard acier, identique au sien, le moindre indice pouvant lui laisser croire que Draco les avait trahis. Bien au contraire, la marque sur son avant-bras et cette mine atterrée qu'il portait désormais constamment sur son visage avait été pour lui l'assurance de la soumission absolue de son fils au Seigneur des ténèbres et la source de sa propre trahison.

Pis encore, jamais il n'aurait pu soupçonner la relation qui unissait son fils unique et celui qu'on surnommerait le Sauveur du monde sorcier. Comment aurait-il pu savoir que Dumbledore devinerait la mission de laquelle Draco avait été investie par le Seigneur des ténèbres et qu'il lui ferait confiance et lui proposerait de joindre l'Ordre plutôt que de s'en méfier et de faire en sorte que sa mission échoue.

S'il avait su tout cela, Lucius n'aurait jamais eu à faire une telle entente avec les pommes pourries du Magenmagot puisqu'il aurait su que son fils aurait été protégé de toute accusation à la fin de la guerre vu son rôle d'espion.

Mais il l'ignorait alors et ne l'apprendrait que le jour de la bataille finale, alors que tout était joué. Alors qu'en cherchant désespérément son fils dans la bataille, il l'apercevrait, affrontant Alecto Carrow, aux côtés d'Arthur Weasley qui lui, se battait en duel contre Mulciber. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'être estomaqué qu'un Auror le manquait de peu d'un sort. Et ce n'est que plus tard, longtemps après que la poussière de la bataille de Poudlard eu retombée et lorsqu'au fil des enquêtes et des procès, le rôle de chacun serait établi, qu'il découvrirait pleinement la vérité. Tout comme les gens de Ministère avec qui il s'était entendu.

Et ce n'est qu'alors qu'ils réaliseraient que rien n'empêchait désormais Lucius de raconter à qui voulait bien l'entendre quel marché ils avaient conclu puisque lui n'avait jamais eu sa part du marché. Et c'est alors que chez eux aussi se réveillerait cette vieille émotion qu'ils n'avaient plus ressenti depuis la mort de Voldemort : la peur.

Ils ne pouvaient évidemment pas agir en plein jour, mais ils étaient parvenus à faire en sorte que Lucius, qui avait déjà été condamné à la prison à vie, se retrouve isolé dans une section d'Azkaban où il n'aurait pas de contacts avec quiconque. C'était un endroit qu'on réservait aux plus dangereux criminels et personne n'avait questionné cet ordre venu légitimement, semblait-il, du Ministère. Après tout, Lucius Malfoy avait été l'un des mangemorts les plus hauts gradés.

De plus, ils s'étaient arrangés pour qu'il ne puisse pas envoyer de courrier ni recevoir de visite. La consigne avait été d'aviser quiconque que Malfoy refusait toute visite et c'est pourquoi, pendant toutes années, lorsque Narcissa avait tenté de visiter son mari, on lui avait répondu qu'il ne désirait pas la voir. Cependant, n'ayant pas reçu de directives à ce sujet, les gardes lui apportaient le courrier qui lui était adressé et Lucius accumulait les lettres de son épouse.

Lucius n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre ce qui se tramait, mais il était assez intelligent pour comprendre également que s'il formulait la moindre plainte à ce sujet, on s'occuperait de le faire taire, et ce, pour toujours. Ou bien, alors, on s'en prendrait à sa famille d'une manière ou d'une autre. D'ailleurs, dans les premiers mois de son incarcération, il se surprenait qu'on n'eût pas encore attenté à sa vie. À chaque repas qu'on lui servait, il se demandait si on y avait glissé du poison. Et lorsqu'on l'escortait quotidiennement de sa cellule jusqu'aux douches, il se préparait à ce qu'on lui tende une embuscade. Mais rien ne vint.

Il se dit que peut-être l'influence de ceux avec qui il s'était entendu n'allait pas jusque-là ou peut-être qu'ils avaient décidé de le laisser vivre considérant son silence. Il n'avait aucun moyen de vraiment le savoir.

Mais cette absence de tentative de meurtre à son endroit n'avait pas fait en sorte de taire les craintes qu'il entretenait quant à son épouse et à son fils. S'il n'avait reçu aucune lettre de la part de Draco, c'était tout le contraire concernant Narcissa qui lui écrivait à toutes les semaines, ne semblant pas affecté par l'absence de réponse à ses missives. Rien dans ses lettres ne laissait transparaître quoi que ce soit concernant les membres du Magenmagot ou du Ministère impliqués et elle semblait ignorer tout du marché qu'il avait conclu ou, du moins, elle n'en disait rien dans sa correspondance.

Quant à Draco, de ce qu'elle lui rapportait, il semblait bien se porter. Il était de retour à Poudlard, comme tous les Septièmes année qui avaient vu la guerre amputer une année de leur scolarité puisqu'ils n'avaient pu recevoir un enseignement digne de ce nom. Narcissa ne parlait jamais du fait que Draco avait joint l'Ordre et les avait trahis, d'ailleurs elle n'écrivait rien sur la guerre, comme si ce chapitre de leur vie n'avait jamais eu lieu et que Lucius n'était pas à Azkaban, mais plutôt parti dans un voyage d'affaires à l'étranger qui ne cessait de se prolonger.

Puis il avait vu les journaux. Et comme tout le reste de la communauté sorcière, c'était avec stupeur qu'il avait appris la relation qui unissait son fils à celui qu'on désignait désormais comme le Sauveur du monde sorcier. Il avait alors compris pourquoi personne ne l'avait menacé de s'en était prendre à Draco et pourquoi personne ne le ferait. Il était devenu intouchable.

Jusqu'au jour où un gardien était venu lui annoncer que son audition devant la Commission des libérations conditionnelles aurait lieu dans un mois alors qu'il n'avait jamais fait une telle demande. Il était clair qu'on avait fait cette demande à sa place dans un seul but, celui de le faire sortir de son trou où il demeurait jusque-là inatteignable.

Draco renifla avec dégoût, interrompant son père dans ses explications.

-Ça ne fait aucune sens, pourquoi, après toutes ces années, décider de te faire sortir d'isolement et de prendre le risque que leur secret soit dévoilé si pendant tout ce temps tu n'as rien dit?

Tout dans le ton de Draco et dans l'air qu'il adressa à son père lui signifiait qu'il n'accordait aucune crédibilité à son histoire. Il refusait de croire que son père avait passé une telle entente avec ces gens simplement pour tenter de lui éviter la prison. À aucun moment durant la guerre son père n'avait montré le moindre signe pouvant indiquer qu'il se souciait de lui. Au contraire, toutes les décisions qu'avaient prise le patriarche de la famille Malfoy, à commencer par rejoindre les rangs des mangemorts, n'avait été fait que dans une seule optique : servir ses propres intérêts.

-C'était peut-être la première occasion qu'ils avaient de m'atteindre, après la guerre, avec la révision des lois concernant Azkaban et les droits des détenus, je crois qu'ils n'avaient peut-être pas les moyens de m'atteindre en prison, pas alors que j'étais en isolement, séparé des autres détenus.

Draco pinça les lèvres.

-Mais c'est eux, selon toi, qui t'on fait mettre en isolement pour commencer, contra-t-il.

-Et cela s'est peut-être retourné contre eux, je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je n'ai jamais fait la demande d'audience aux libérations conditionnelles et que le jour de ma présence au Ministère, un attentat a eu lieu.

-Un attentat auquel tu as mis fin et qui t'a permis de regagner ta liberté!

Une lueur d'incrédulité brilla dans le regard de son père.

-Tu penses que c'est moi qui aie comploté pour organiser tout cela, énonça Lucius d'une voix lente, détachant chaque mot en dévisageant son fils.

La mâchoire de Draco se contracta sans qu'il n'en soit conscient. Une douleur aigue lui transperça le coude alors qu'il fit mine de se croiser les bras et il se souvint de la désartibulation qu'il avait subi un peu plus tôt lorsque Lucius l'avait empêché de transplaner avec les prétendus Aurors. Draco ne répondit pas. C'était inutile, c'était clair qu'il ne croyait pas un mot de l'histoire que venait de lui raconter son père.

-Si tu me laissais t'expliquer… tenta de continue son fils, mais il fut aussitôt interrompu.

-M'expliquer, répéta Draco alors qu'un rire faux s'échappait de sa gorge. Nas-tu pas encore saisit? Il n'y a rien qui sortira de ta bouche que je pourrai croire! Il n'y a pas de complot du Magenmagot, il n'y a que toi et tes plans foireux! Tu voulais sortir d'Azkaban, tu as tout planifié, je ne sais pas quel moyen, mais tu t'es arrangé pour que l'attentat ait lieu et pour que tu puisses jouer les héros. Et ensuite, tu as attendu que Mère baisse sa garde et tu t'en es prise à elle de la plus vile des façons, comme le lâche que tu es!

-JE T'INTERDIS DE DIRE ÇA! JAMAIS JE NE M'EN SERAIS PRIS À TA MÈRE! JAMAIS! s'emporta Lucius et instinctivement, Draco eut un mouvement de recul pour lequel il se détesta aussitôt.

Réalisant qu'il venait de s'emporter d'une manière qu'il avait toujours jugé indigne de lui, Lucius se racla la gorge et tenta de se recomposer un visage calme, mais il était toujours rouge de colère. Il soupira avec impatience et Draco se demanda si c'était contre lui-même ou contre lui. Il n'avait jamais vu son père perdre ses moyens de la sorte et c'était la première réaction complètement authentique qu'il voyait de lui. C'était à la fois déstabilisant et immensément satisfaisant.

C'est alors qu'un doute se faufila dans l'esprit de Draco. Et si son père disait vrai?

Mais la voix de Lucius, redevenue presque aussi calme qu'elle l'était auparavant, mais avec cette fois quelque chose de plus tranchant l'interrompit dans sa réflexion.

-Je ne t'ai jamais menti, Draco… contrairement à toi.

Draco expira en poussant un rire faux. Enfin, on y était. Ce moment qu'il attendait depuis le début, qu'il désirait d'une façon malsaine dans la même mesure qu'il le rebutait. Il savait que son père ne pourrait garder en lui les reproches qu'il avait à lui formuler bien longtemps. Il s'était toujours fait une immense joie de lui faire des remontrances et de lui dire combien il était inadéquat et jamais à la hauteur. Et après tout ce qu'il avait fait dans les dernières années, piétinant sans scrupules tout ce en quoi son père croyait et toutes les attentes qu'il avait pour lui, nul doute qu'il en aurait long à dire.

-Non, c'est vrai, tu ne m'as jamais menti, et après? répondit Draco d'un ton presque moqueur, mais le cœur au bord des lèvres. Ça ne rachètera pas tout ce que tu as fait. Quant à mes propres mensonges, je ne les regrette nullement, puisqu'ils sont la meilleure décision que j'ai pris de ma vie.

Sa voix était assurée, un peu trop forte même, car il tentait de dissimuler les battements effrénés de son cœur. Lucius l'étudia un moment sans rien répondre. Le bruit d'un klaxon se fit entendre à l'extérieur, rappelant à Draco que pendant ce temps, la vie continuait et que personne ne savait qu'il était ici. Il pensa à Harry et à Teddy et son ventre se tordit de nouveau. Il aurait tout donné pour être chez lui.

-Tu as raison.

Draco ne s'était pas attendu à cette réponse et il observa son père avec une méfiance palpable, haussant un sourcil.

-J'ai raison? répéta-t-il.

-Oui, tu as bien fait de trahir le Seigneur des ténèbres, tu serais sans doute mort ou à Azkaban, sinon.

Silence. Mille pensées se précipitaient dans l'esprit de Draco.

-Ce n'est pas pour cela que je l'ai fait, répondit-il avec ce qu'il espérait être un ton rempli de défi, s'encourageant intérieurement à faire face pour la première fois de sa vie à cet homme.

-N'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu l'as fait parce que tu croyais que c'était ce qui était juste, je ne te croirai pas, je te connais, mon fils. À moins que tu ne l'aies fait pour les beaux yeux de Potter…

Dans la bouche de son père, ces paroles eurent une consonnance particulièrement obscène. Ce n'était pas tant ce qu'il avait dit, mais la manière dont il l'avait dit, comme s'il laissait baver chaque syllabe de sa bouche, lentement, avec mépris. Draco se sentit rougir de honte malgré lui, comme si son histoire d'amour avait quelque chose de sale et de grossier. Une envie fulgurante de se jeter sur son père pour le rouer de coups naquit en lui, mais la vue de la baguette dans sa main l'en dissuada. Il savait que son père irait sur cette pente glissante, pourtant, mais cela ne faisait pas moins mal.

-Je l'ai fait parce que Voldemort avait menacé de vous tuer, Mère et toi, et moi aussi si je ne réussissais pas à tuer Dumbledore! Je l'ai fait parce qu'il était le mal incarné et que j'étais terrifié à l'idée qu'il gagne cette guerre. Parce que j'aimais encore mieux mourir que d'appartenir à un monde où il serait le dirigeant. Parce que j'ai vu comment il te traitait, que tu n'étais rien pour lui, qu'un esclave et que jamais personne ne m'asservirait de la sorte. Parce que j'ai compris que tu ne pouvais pas me protéger, ni moi ni Mère et que tu avais choisi de le servir lui plutôt que de prendre soin de ta famille! Et puis j'ai vu que j'avais eu raison de le faire parce que soudainement, je n'étais plus seul et si j'avais toujours peur, pour moi, pour Mère, pour…toi, au moins, j'avais désormais des alliés et même des amis sur qui je pouvais compter, réellement compter et avec qui je pouvais être moi-même, pour la première fois de ma vie. Et j'ai vu ce qu'était une famille et j'ai appris à faire confiance et ça m'a rendu fort, tellement fort. Alors non, je ne l'ai peut-être pas fait parce que je croyais que c'était ce qui était juste, mais ça, je l'ai compris plus tard et je ne m'en suis jamais caché. Quant aux beaux yeux de Potter, ils entrent beaucoup plus tard dans l'histoire, mais là encore, je n'en conçois aucune honte, plus maintenant, et même si tu tentes d'avilir notre histoire, moi je connais la vérité et je sais aujourd'hui qui est ma vraie famille.

-Je vois, répondit Lucius, impassible.

-C'est tout ce que tu as à dire?

-Que veux-tu que je dise d'autre, Draco? Tout semble très clair pour toi.

Pour toute réponse, le fils soupira en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. C'était inutile de continuer, tout cela ne menait nulle part de toute manière. Une seule question n'avait pas été abordée entre eux et c'était pourtant la plus importante.

-Que vas-tu faire de moi, maintenant? demanda le plus jeune.

Son père lui jeta un étrange regard, comme s'il n'était pas certain d'avoir bien saisi la question.

-Je crains de ne pas comprendre.

-Qu'attends-tu de moi en me retenant ainsi prisonnier? reformula-t-il.

Lucius fronça les sourcils comme s'il venait de dire quelque chose de particulièrement vulgaire.

-Mais je ne te retiens aucunement! Tu es libre de partir, allons donc!

Ce fut au tour de Draco de ne pas comprendre.

-Je suis libre de partir? hésita-t-il.

-Pour qui me prends-tu? Séquestrer mon propre fils? Je t'ai simplement amené ici pour te mettre en sécurité, rien de plus. Tu n'as jamais été un prisonnier, je voulais simplement t'expliquer la situation pour qu'ensuite nous puissions y remédier.

-Y remédier…

-Comptes-tu donc répéter toutes les paroles que je prononce? dit Lucius d'un ton sec, visiblement encore insulté que son fils ait pu penser qu'il avait eut l'intention de le séquestrer pour Merlin savait quelle raison. De toute façon Draco, je ne te demande pas de me croire sur parole, toutes les preuves dont tu auras besoin pour voir que je dis vrai sont déjà en ta possession.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Penses-tu vraiment que j'aurais fait confiance à la parole des gens du Ministère? Sachant qu'après la guerre, en tant que mangemort condamné, ma parole ne vaudrait certainement plus rien. Qui m'aurait cru mis-à-part quelques conspirationnistes n'ayant guère plus de crédibilité? Alors je leur ai fait signer une entente, un contrat magique qui attesterait de l'authenticité de la date de sa signature, mais aussi de l'identité de ses signataires, expliqua Lucius d'un ton légèrement dédaigneux, comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Draco étudia le visage de son père. Ce pourrait-il que toute cette histoire soit la vérité? Ça en avait tout l'air, sinon il ne le laisserait pas repartir, maintenant qu'il savait où il se cachait et surtout, sachant qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, le voir retourner à Azkaban pour le reste de ses jours. Mais il ne pourrait le croire sans avoir vu ces soi-disant preuves.

-Où se trouvent ces documents?

-Dans ton coffre-fort à Gringotts, bien entendu.

Draco le dévisagea comme s'il ne comprenait pas. Dans son coffre-fort? Impossible, il connaissait le contenu de son coffre et il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun document de la sorte. Lorsque les biens des Malfoy lui avaient été transférés, suivant la confiscation par le Ministère des biens de son père, un inventaire avait été effectué par les agents du Ministère pour s'assurer qu'aucun objet illégal ne s'y trouvait. Et bien entendu, ça avait été le cas, et tous les objets de magie noire qui y avaient été stockés avaient été saisis et amenés par le Ministère. À moins que ce contrat n'ait aussi été confisqué lors de cette opération.

-Il n'y a rien de la sorte dans mon coffre, répondit Draco en secouant la tête négativement, tout a été inventorié lorsque j'en ai reçu la clé.

-Je ne parle pas du coffre des Malfoy, je savais trop bien que le Ministère irait y fourrer son nez, d'ailleurs je suis certain que ceux avec qui j'ai passé cette entente ont dû le virer sens dessous-dessus à la recherche du contrat. Non, je l'ai mis dans celui que t'a légué ta tante à sa mort, le coffre des Lestrange.

Après la mort de Bellatrix Lestrange, Draco avait appris que sa tante avait prévu à son testament qu'il hériterait de manière universelle de tous ses biens. Il avait tout d'abord été surpris, il n'avait jamais ressenti que cette femme à moitié folle lui portait une quelconque affection, au contraire. Mais Narcissa ne l'avait pas été. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, Bellatrix était la marraine de Draco et elle vouait une profonde affection à sa sœur. C'était de coutume, puisqu'elle n'avait elle-même pas d'enfant, de léguer ses biens à son filleul.

Draco avait reçu la clé ouvrant le coffre-fort de la part du notaire, mais il ne l'avait jamais ouvert, sachant que devait s'y trouver des objets de magie noire ou d'autres choses encore avec lesquelles il préférait ne pas entrer en contact. Il en avait déjà bien assez des horreurs que Harry et lui trouvaient encore à cette époque-là dans la demeure des Black dont ils avaient entrepris peu à peu la rénovation. Qui plus est, la fortune des Malfoy était telle qu'il n'avait pas besoin de celle qui sommeillait dans le coffre de sa tante. Il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, il devrait s'en occuper, mais ce jour n'était pas encore venu.

-La clé se trouve chez moi, dit Draco, plus pour lui-même.

-Ces prétendus Aurors chercheront à s'en prendre à toi ou à… tes proches, ils savent que c'est moi qui t'aie secouru et ils ne voudront pas que tu puisses révéler ce que je viens de te dire. Ta demeure doit être surveillée.

-Je dois avertir Harry, je…

-Draco, si tu avises monsieur Potter, ils voudront s'en prendre à lui aussi et je ne crois pas que c'est cela que tu souhaites. N'est-ce pas?

Bien qu'il savait que son père avait raison, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détester cela. Il avait l'impression que Lucius se réjouissait de la plus vile des façons qu'il ne puisse retourner auprès de son petit-ami et de son fils. Mais c'était aussi peut-être lui qui s'imaginait de telles choses, car rien dans le ton de Lucius n'indiquait quoi que ce soit de la sorte.

Il se tourna vers son père en le regardant de bas en haut.

-Je n'ai plus ma baguette.

Et contre toute attente, Lucius lui tendit celle de Narcissa.

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

Chers lecteurs,

En espérant que la suite de cette histoire vous plaise, merci à ceux qui me laissent des commentaires.

xxx

Harley


	22. Chapitre 22: Faire équipe

**Chapitre 22** : Faire équipe

Draco jeta un regard derrière son épaule en franchissant le pas de la porte de la demeure qui avait un jour appartenue à Severus Rogue, la baguette de sa mère dans une poche de sa veste et son cellulaire dont la pile était morte depuis un moment dans l'autre. Les rideaux étaient tirés et bien qu'il ne pouvait voir personne à l'intérieur, il se doutait que son père devait être en train de l'observer. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à croire qu'il l'avait laissé partir juste comme ça, qui plus est en lui donnant la baguette de Narcissa, le laissant ainsi sans moyen de défense.

Il traversa la rue étroite, croisant une femme qui marchait d'un pas rapide sans le regarder. Il bifurqua dans une ruelle adjacente, tout ce que venait de lui révéler son père tournait encore et encore dans son esprit. Et si tout cela était vrai? Il pensa à Harry, à Teddy et surtout à sa mère qui étaient peut-être en danger. Il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire. Il soupira.

Il glissa la main dans sa poche, en sortit la baguette de sa mère et, l'instant suivant, il disparaissait dans un «Pop! ».

* * *

Hermione franchit l'allée de gravier d'un pas rapide, presque agressif, Ron sur les talons. Elle avait été soulagée lorsque Harry avait fini par la rappeler, lui expliquant que Narcissa avait décidé de retourner chez elle et qu'il avait accepté de demeurer avec elle pour un temps. Elle ne lui avait pas dit que Ron lui avait tout dit, elle lui avait plutôt dit qu'elle désirait lui parler et que non, cela ne pouvait pas attendre à plus tard, et qu'elle serait au manoir dans la prochaine heure.

Mimi, l'elfe de maison, sursauta lorsqu'à peine eut-elle entrouverte la porte, Hermione et Ron pénétrèrent dans l'impressionnant hall d'entrée du manoir sans avoir même été invités à entrer. Néanmoins, la jeune femme se tourna alors vers la petite créature et lui adressa un sourire un peu forcé.

-Pourrais-tu dire à Harry que nous sommes ici, s'il te plaît, Mimi?

-Oui, madame, Mimi y va tout de suite, attendez ici, oui? répondit l'elfe en faisant une révérence avant de disparaître dans un craquement.

Hermione se tourna alors vers Ron, toute trace de son sourire ayant déserté son visage dès que Mimi avait disparu.

-Je te jure qu'il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend! Plus j'y réfléchis et plus je suis furieuse. Et il est bien chanceux que Draco ne soit pas ici, car je pense qu'il le serait encore plus que moi!

-Mione, c'est…. euh… peut-être que tu ne devrais pas être… je veux dire, avec l'enlèvement de Draco et tout…

Elle renifla en balayant du revers de la main ce qu'il tentait de dire, mais il insista.

-Je suis sérieux, Harry ne va pas bien, je crois qu'il… qu'il a fait une erreur, c'est tout.

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de répondre que des pas résonnèrent un peu plus loin, ils levèrent les yeux et virent Narcissa qui descendait l'imposant escalier pour venir à leur rencontre.

-Miss Granger, monsieur Weasley, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite? dit Narcissa d'une froide tout aussi froide que le regard qu'elle leur adressa.

Personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'elle venait tout juste de quitter l'hôpital après une hospitalisation de plusieurs jours. Elle semblait égale à elle-même si ce n'étaient de ses traits un peu tirés. Ses longs cheveux étaient retenus dans un chignon serré et elle portait une robe d'un bleu presque noir dont les manches longues dissimulaient ses bras graciles. Elle descendit les marches avec une grâce si naturelle qui ne pouvait qu'être innée.

-Nous désirons voir Harry, répondit Hermione d'un ton qui laissait bien entendre qu'elle n'accepterait pas non comme réponse.

-Harry est parti chercher ses affaires chez lui, il devrait arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

-Je suis désolée pour… ce qui vous est arrivé, dit Ron pour briser le silence un peu malaisant qui s'installait entre eux.

Narcissa haussa un sourcil.

-Vous voulez parler de la fuite de mon mari, de l'enlèvement de mon fils ou de l'attaque que j'ai subi?

Il se sentit rougir, regrettant de s'être ouvert la bouche.

-Euh… tout ça.

-Oui, moi également, répondit Narcissa en hochant la tête doucement et Ron ne sut si elle était sarcastique ou pas.

Un silence empreint de malaise se déposa entre eux. Hermione se demanda si Harry avait informé madame Malfoy de sa petite enquête. Il n'avait jamais été proche de la mère de son petit-ami, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour il suggère de demeurer un temps avec elle, lui qui s'était toujours refusé à passer même une nuit au manoir prétextant que le lieu lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs.

Mimi réapparut devant eux, ses grands yeux globuleux d'un vert si pâle que leur aspect avait quelque chose de troublant, se posèrent sur la maîtresse des lieux, l'informant que du thé avait été servi dans le salon bleu. Narcissa hocha légèrement la tête sans remercier l'elfe de maison, ce qui poussa Hermione à le faire à sa place non sans un regard désapprobateur vers madame Malfoy. Cette dernière les guida d'un pas lent vers une pièce dans laquelle ni Ron ni Hermione n'avait mis les pieds jusqu'à présent lors de leurs brefs et rares passages au manoir Malfoy.

C'était un salon situé dans un des coins du manoir et dont les murs donnant sur l'extérieur étaient en fait d'immense fenêtres donnant sur les pâturages désormais vides de chevaux. La pièce était nimbée de la lumière du jour et la raison pour laquelle on avait donné le nom de salon bleu à la pièce était clair. Les fauteuils, la tapisserie, les rideaux et le large tapis qui recouvrait une partie du parquet étaient tous de divers tons de bleus qui s'agençaient tous entre eux sans pour autant que cela ne semble planifié.

Son regard se posa sur le manteau de la cheminée où plusieurs photos étaient affichés dans divers cadres dont la valeur totale devait dépasser son salaire mensuel. Certains étaient ornés de perles et de diverses pierres et incrustations, d'autres étaient en nacre et certains, il en était presque sûr, étaient en or et en argent. Mais ce qui attira vraiment son attention étaient les photos qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Mis à part deux photos de Draco enfant, toutes les autres dataient d'après la guerre. Harry apparaissait sur la plupart d'entre elle, toujours accompagné de Draco, des photos de leurs voyages, mais aussi des photos avec Teddy. Et une photo de Teddy seul, sur son poney, l'air concentré alors qu'on pouvait le voir franchir une petite haie encore et encore.

Il y avait aussi une photo qui avait été prise lors du mariage de Daphnée et d'Astoria où on pouvait voir Narcissa avec Teddy se tenant tout sourire devant elle, Harry et Draco à leur côté. Les deux hommes regardaient l'objectif, puis se jetaient un regard complice, la main du blond cherchant celle de son petit-ami tandis que Teddy levait les yeux vers sa grand-mère en riant. Il semblait en train de lui dire quelque chose d'amusant puisqu'on pouvait voir l'ombre d'un sourire étirer ses lèvres alors qu'elle baissait la tête vers lui. Malgré lui, la gorge d'Hermione se noua.

Ils s'installèrent sur les fauteuils et le canapé et Narcissa se pencha au-dessus de la table basse pour verser le thé dans les fines tasses de porcelaine décorées de fleurs. En apparence, elle ne semblait nullement affectée par tout ce qui l'affligeait, mais Hermione savait que ce n'était qu'un masque apposé avec soin sur son visage, le même que Draco avait appris à mettre de côté avec ses proches au fil des années.

-Madame Malfoy, nous sommes ici parce que… Harry semble décidé à faire sa propre enquête concernant la disparition de votre mari et l'attaque dont vous avez été la victime et je ne serais pas surprise qu'il essaie aussi de retrouver Draco par lui-même. Et je voudrais savoir si, peut-être, il vous avait parlé de cela? se décida à demander Hermione, ne se préoccupant pas du regard réprobateur que Ron lui adressa, surpris et choqué à la fois qu'elle soit si directe avec cette femme dans laquelle il n'avait pas entièrement confiance.

Narcissa étudia un instant la jeune femme en prenant une gorgée de son thé avant de reposer la tasse sur sa soucoupe dans un tintement à peine perceptible, comme si elle avait étudié ce geste mille fois de manière à produire le moins de bruit possible et c'était peut-être le cas.

-Oui.

Ni Hermione ni Ron ne s'étaient attendus à ce qu'elle réponde se manière aussi claire et directe et ils restèrent stupéfait pendant une seconde.

-Ces Aurors sont des incapables et surtout, il est clair qu'ils n'ont aucune intention de faire de la disparation de deux Malfoy leur priorité, sans vouloir vous offenser, monsieur Weasley, continua Narcissa, mais Ron la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle ne craignait pas réellement de l'offenser. Lorsqu'ils sont venus m'interroger à l'hôpital, j'ai bien vu qu'ils n'accordaient aucune crédibilité à ce que je leur racontais. Leur idée est claire, Lucius m'a attaqué avant de prendre la fuite, or j'y étais. J'y étais et je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas mon époux qui s'en est pris à moi, mais bien ces deux employés du Ministère. Et je peux également vous dire que jamais Lucius ne s'en serait pris à moi, quoi que vous puissiez penser de lui et qu'importe les crimes qu'il a commis, jamais il ne me ferait de mal. Face à cette situation, il m'apparaît évident, tout comme à monsieur Potter, que si nous désirons résoudre toute cette affaire et les retrouver, l'un comme l'autre, nous ne pouvons pas faire confiance aux Aurors et nous devons donc prendre le tout entre nos propres mains. Et si vous êtes venus ici pour tenter de le faire changer d'avis, je crains bien que cela ne soit une perte de temps, mais je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire cela, puisque vous le connaissez mieux que moi et que vous savez que j'ai raison.

-Harry ne peut pas mener cette enquête seul, il ne va pas bien… commença Hermione.

-Monsieur Potter est un adulte capable d'assumer ses propres choix.

Ron secoua la tête.

-Non, Harry est malade, il est en arrêt de travail, il commence à peine à avoir une stabilité émotionnelle et tout ce stress, même s'il le cache, ne peut que l'affecter présentement. Harry… Harry aime votre fils plus que tout et je sais qu'il fera n'importe quoi pour le retrouver et c'est bien cela qui nous inquiète. Nous le connaissons depuis nos onze ans, nous savons comment il peut être entêté, comment il fait toujours passer ceux qu'il aime avant lui. Je sais qu'il n'accordera aucune préoccupation à sa propre santé si c'est pour mieux retrouver Draco. Mais vous n'étiez pas là ce soir-là, lorsqu'il est figé lors de cette mission, mais moi oui. Et quand le sort l'a frappé, j'ai bien cru, pendant un instant, qu'il était mort. Et il est hors de question que je laisse quelque chose du genre arriver de nouveau. Et oui, je lui ai dit que je l'aiderais à enquêter sur la disparition de votre mari et sur ce qui se passe ou pas de louche au Ministère, mais jamais je ne le laisserai se lancer dans quelque danger que ce soit dans sa condition. Parce que ceux qui ont enlevé Draco et qui s'en sont pris à vous sont dangereux, il n'y a aucun doute à ce sujet. Et même si je comprends vos doutes et vos appréhensions envers les Aurors notamment après… après ce qui est arrivé suivant la guerre, je peux vous dire qu'ils font tout en leur pouvoir pour retrouver votre fils et votre époux et pour le reste… pour le reste je suis bien prêt à vous aider à savoir ce qui se trame derrière toute cette histoire, dans la mesure où on ne se lance pas les yeux fermés dans tout ça.

Les deux femmes avaient écouté attentivement les propos de Ron, étonnés de le voir s'exprimer avec une telle assurance. Comme si après avoir pondéré longuement tout ce qu'il avait vu et entendu de toutes parts, il avait enfin pu se former une position. Et Hermione ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était totalement en désaccord avec lui, au contraire même, mais…

-Mais avant d'accuser le Ministère de quoi que ce soit, il faudra avoir des preuves solides. Après tout, ce n'est pas parce que ce sont deux agents du Ministère qui ont agressé madame Malfoy que le Ministère est derrière tout cela. Ces deux hommes ont pu être engagé par n'importe qui, ça ne veut rien dire. Quant aux prétendus Aurors qui ont enlevé Draco, il pourrait encore une fois s'agir de n'importe qui et les portraits robots qui ont été faits n'ont rien donné. Ces gens ne sont pas des employés du Ministère, personne ne les connaît.

Ron sentit un poids se lever de ses épaules en voyant qu'Hermione ne semblait plus en colère et qu'elle était désormais disposée à se pencher sur le problème.

-Dois-je comprendre que nous pourrons donc compter sur votre aide? demanda alors Narcissa d'un ton posé.

Ron et Hermione n'eurent pas le loisir de répondre qu'une voix s'éleva derrière eux. Ils se tournèrent pour voir Harry qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce, Mimi à ses côtés, elle avait dû le conduire jusqu'à eux.

-J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre, j'ai dû aller chercher quelques petites choses chez moi et demander à Molly si elle pouvait garder Teddy et monsieur Spock pour quelques jours, ça a pris plus de temps que je ne l'aurais cru, finalement, dit-il en passant une main nerveusement dans ses cheveux déjà en bataille, un air incertain sur le visage, il savait qu'Hermione était en colère et il s'apprêtait à subir son courroux.

Mais la jeune femme ne s'emporta pas. Elle l'invita à s'assoir avec eux, ce que Harry fit non sans une certaine hésitation et lorsqu'il fut assis, elle lui dit qu'ils étaient tous au courant de son plan et qu'ils s'étaient parlé en son absence.

-Et nous allons t'aider, tous les trois, intervint Ron alors que Harry fronçait les sourcils en entendant le ton moralisateur d'Hermione et se préparait visiblement à lui répondre qu'il se priverait de leur permission et ferait bien ce qu'il voulait.

-Mais il est hors de question qu'on fasse quoi que ce soit sur un coup de tête et dès la seconde où la situation deviendra dangereuse, si tel est le cas, nous allons appeler les Aurors et les laisser intervenir, ajouta Hermione.

-Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de mettre la sécurité de quiconque en péril! rétorqua Harry, piqué et se sentant surtout trahi par Ron qui lui avait promis qu'il n'en parlerait pas à Hermione, sachant trop bien comment elle réagirait. Depuis qu'elle étudiait en droit, elle semblait avoir, par ailleurs, perdu son goût pour l'aventure.

Hermione pinça les lèvres, se retenant de répondre. Ils ne savaient que trop bien que c'était parce qu'il n'en avait pas encore eu l'occasion que Harry ne s'était pas jeté au-devant du danger comme il le faisait toujours. Et bien entendu, lorsqu'il disait quiconque, ils savaient trop bien que cela ne l'incluait pas et c'était bien là le problème.

Et personne n'avait prononcé un seul mot concernant la raison sous-jacente à tout cela et ce non-dit pendait entre eux comme un chandelier trop bas sur lequel on risque de se heurter la tête si on n'est pas assez prudent. Ils évoluaient habilement autour, évitant sa périphérie, mais toujours conscient de sa présence impossible à ignorer. La véritable raison de leur inquiétude étant la condition de santé de Harry. Car sans elle, il serait toujours un Auror en formation et alors, personne ne douterait de sa capacité à se défendre, au contraire, Ron aurait immédiatement suggéré de faire équipe avec lui pour entreprendre cette enquête et peut-être même en auraient-ils parlé à Holloway qui leur aurait donné sa bénédiction, mais présentement l'état des choses était tout autre.

Et comme ce sujet était plus que tabou avec Harry qui commençait à peine à l'effleurer avec eux, rarement, au détour d'une conversation, ils ignoraient tous de quoi il en retournait vraiment. Cela affectait-il sa capacité à réfléchir de manière rationnelle sans se laisser submerger par ses émotions? Ils ne le savaient pas. Était-ce un état qui allait et venait, comme ses crises de panique? Ou était-ce quelque chose de plus continu? Ils l'ignoraient. Harry allait-il vraiment mieux, comme il le prétendait sans cesse depuis qu'il avait changé de médication? Ils n'en avaient aucune idée.

Ils réalisèrent alors que la personne qui devait en savoir le plus était présentement portée disparue et qu'ils avaient peut-être trop compté sur Draco pour prendre soin de Harry. Prenant une certaine sans vraiment le vouloir, parce que c'était plus facile, dans un sens, et parce que Harry les poussait à le faire aussi. Mais ils auraient dû être plus présents pour lui, pour eux. Malgré ce qu'en pensait leur ami. Et ils s'en voulurent également d'avoir laissé Draco seul avec tout cela, également.

Non pas qu'ils considéraient Harry comme un fardeau, ce n'était pas du tout ça. Néanmoins, ce serait de mentir que de prétendre que la condition de Harry était facile à vivre pour lui-même, mais aussi pour ses proches. Draco était leur ami et Hermione sentait qu'elle avait été trop rapide à lâcher la balle lorsque ce dernier, malgré la fatigue qui semblait l'habiter constamment depuis des mois, rejetait du revers de la main ses inquiétudes et lui affirmait que tout allait bien. Et Ron sentit qu'il aurait dû insister davantage pour que Harry s'ouvre à lui, plutôt que de le faire se sentir coupable d'abandonner sa carrière d'Auror.

Ils avaient toutefois conscience qu'ils ne servaient à rien de s'apitoyer sur ce qu'ils avaient fait ou pas et qu'ils ne pouvaient changer le passé. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, désormais, c'était d'agir autrement.

-Avez-vous une piste? Ou au moins une idée d'où commencer? dit Hermione pour changer de sujet et désamorcer la situation.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Pas vraiment. C'est certain qu'il y a ces employés du Ministère, mais Alice Stuart m'a déjà dit qu'il n'y avait rien de louche les concernant et je ne crois pas qu'elle m'aurait menti, je lui fais confiance. Bien sûr, on peut toujours investiguer nous aussi de ce côté-là, peut-être qu'on pourrait découvrir quelque chose qui leur a échappé. Sinon… il y a toujours cette lettre que Lucius a écrit à Draco avant sa libération, mais j'ai beau la lire et la relire, je n'y vois rien de pertinent.

Cela sembla soudain capter l'attention de Narcissa.

-Une lettre?

-Oui, je l'ai amené si vous voulez la voir.

-Lucius n'a répondu à aucune de mes lettres depuis son incarcération et je suis certaine qu'il n'a pas non plus écrit à Draco, car il m'en aurait certainement parlé. Pourquoi lui aurait-il soudain écrit? demanda la matriarche de la famille Malfoy en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Harry, montrez-moi cette lettre.

Harry sortit sa baguette et jeta un rapide _Accio_ informulé, quelques instants plus tard, la lettre volait jusqu'à lui et il l'attrapa d'une main avant de la tendre à Narcissa. Cette dernière la parcourut rapidement des yeux, puis encore une fois avant de la lire à voix haute, pensive.

-« Draco, je t'écris même si je me doute que tu n'ouvriras jamais cette lettre et qu'elle finira probablement au feu, peut-être est-ce ce qui serait préférable. Mais, si tu la lis, c'est certainement parce que tu as certaines questions auxquelles je n'ai jamais pu répondre vu mon incarcération. Si c'est le cas, les réponses sont ici. J'ai reçu les lettres de ta mère et la Gazette du sorcier pendant ces trois dernières années. Je constate que, tout comme moi, tu finis de lier le nom des Black à celui des Malfoy, trois fois plutôt qu'une, puisque tu ne dois pas oublier que le sang des Black coule dans tes veines. Je t'informe que j'ai demandé une audience devant la Commission des libérations conditionnelles qui se tiendra le 8 juin, mais ça, tu le sais certainement déjà. Si ma libération n'est pas accordée, j'aimerais au moins vous revoir une dernière fois. Ton père, Lucius Malfoy _»_ C'est étrange… murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour le bénéfice des trois autres.

-C'est très bref comme lettre pour un homme qui n'a pas eu de contacts avec son fils depuis plus de 3 ans, commenta Ron en parcourant lui aussi la lettre des yeux.

-Et lorsqu'il dit que les « réponses sont ici », de quoi veut-il parler? Et cette histoire avec les Black? Il est certainement question de toi Harry et aussi de vous, madame Malfoy, mais pourquoi parle-t-il d'un troisième Black? Est-ce à cause de Teddy, après tout sa grand-mère était un Black, mais pourquoi le mentionner? questionna Hermione à son tour.

-Et qui s'exprime de la sorte, c'est tellement…cryptique, renchérit le rouquin.

Et soudain le déclic se fit dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Si le message semblait aussi étrange et cryptique c'était justement parce qu'il l'était.

-Il y a un message caché dans cette lettre!

Harry et Ron lui lancèrent un regard de doute, mais Narcissa acquiesça rapidement.

-Oui, c'est sûrement cela. Il voulait lui passer un message, mais se doutait que la lettre serait peut-être interceptée. Et c'est pour cela qu'il écrit que les réponses sont dans la lettre.

-Je ne sais pas Mione, j'ai lu cette lettre un millier de fois et… commença Harry, mais il fut interrompu.

-Mais c'est peut-être parce qu'elle ne t'était pas adressée que tu n'as rien vu.

-Draco non plus n'a rien vu lorsqu'il l'a lu, contra Harry, légèrement vexé.

-Je crois que Draco n'avait pas envie de se pencher plus qu'il ne le fallait sur cette lettre, je suis d'ailleurs surprise qu'il l'ait même lue, intervint Narcissa.

Harry dut admettre qu'elle avait raison, Draco ne l'avait lu que plusieurs jours voire semaines après l'avoir reçu et il ne se souvenait pas qu'il y soit retourné plus d'une fois. En fait, il avait été presque surpris lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé dans les affaires du blond, croyant qu'il s'en était peut-être débarrassé après l'avoir lu.

Mais ils eurent beau la lire encore et encore, ils étaient incapables d'en tirer quoi que soit. Cette histoire concernant les journaux et les lettres de Narcissa, Harry ne pouvait y voir qu'un message indiquant à Draco qu'il était au courant de la vie qu'il menait à présent, mais rien de plus. Et ce passage étrange concernant les Black, cela pouvait le concerner lui, puisqu'à la mort de Sirius, il avait hérité de la fortune des Black et était donc devenu l'héritier attitré de la famille Black. Cela pouvait également concerner Teddy, comme Hermione l'avait dit plus tôt. À moins…

-Est-ce qu'il serait possible qu'il parle plutôt de Bellatrix, suggéra alors Narcissa en même temps que cette idée traversait l'esprit de Harry.

Ron et Hermione se tournèrent vers elle, ne comprenant pas.

-C'est possible, répondit Harry.

-Bellatrix? demanda Hermione qui ne saisissait pas de quoi il était question.

Harry lui expliqua alors comment Draco avait hérité de la fortune des Lestrange à la mort de Bellatrix et c'était encore là un lien qu'il avait avec la famille Black, en tant qu'héritier de Bellatrix qui était une Black avant son mariage.

-Mais encore une fois, je ne vois pas pourquoi il attire l'attention de Draco sur cela, qu'importe de quel Black il parle, dit Harry en soupirant.

-À moins qu'il ne parle du Square Grimmaurd, il y a peut-être quelque chose de cacher chez toi, suggéra Ron.

-Quelque chose que je n'aurais pas trouver pendant toutes ces années? Et comment ferait-on pour savoir de quoi il s'agit? Il n'y a rien d'intelligible dans cette maudite lettre! répondit Harry avec une pointe d'impatience.

-Ou peut-être que cette lettre ne veut tout simplement rien dire, tenta Ron.

-Reprenons du début, suggéra Hermione alors que Narcissa appelait Mimi et demandait qu'on leur serve à nouveau du thé et quelque chose à grignoter.

* * *

Alice Stuart prit une gorgée de café avant de grimacer lorsque le liquide devenu froid entra en contact avec l'intérieur de sa bouche. Elle se força à avaler la gorgée qu'elle avait prise et repoussa au loin la tasse pour éviter de refaire cette erreur. Elle se passa une main sur le visage sans la moindre délicatesse, fermant les yeux un instant. Sur son bureau, une pile de dossiers reposait dans un équilibre précaire et devant elle, un des dossiers était ouvert. Celui-là comme tous les autres avait en commun qu'il concernait le cas des Malfoy.

Il ne fallait pas être un grand enquêteur pour tisser un lien entre la fuite de Lucius Malfoy et l'enlèvement du fils. Il était clair que ces deux cas étaient liés, mais rien ne lui avait encore permis de comprendre de quelle manière. Elle connaissait Draco pour l'avoir vu à quelques reprises lors des évènements organisés par le bureau des Aurors auxquels les conjoints étaient invités ou encore, lors de certaines soirées ministérielles, puisqu'il était, tout comme son père autrefois, un généreux donateur pour de nombreux organismes caritatifs œuvrant de près ou de loin avec certains organismes ministériels.

Elle connaissait également de lui ce qui était de connaissance publique et ce qui était rapporté dans les journaux. Pour ce qu'elle avait vu de lui, elle percevait qu'il était réellement intéressé par les causes dans lesquels il s'impliquait, elle savait également que c'était un investisseur avisé, intéressé par les nouvelles technologies et tout ce qui pouvait favoriser l'avancement de la société sorcière. Elle avait également été étonnée de voir combien il était dévoué envers ceux qui comptaient pour lui, notamment envers Harry et Teddy. C'était lui qui prenait soin de Teddy, la majeure partie du temps puisqu'Harry était, lui, complètement absorbé par sa formation d'Auror et désormais, il devait aussi prendre soin de son petit-ami depuis son arrêt de travail.

En faisant des recherches à son sujet pour tenter d'en savoir le plus possible sur lui et sa famille, dans le but de peut-être découvrir quelque chose qui lui permettrait de comprendre toute cette histoire et de retrouver tant le père que le fils, elle avait aussi découvert qu'il avait renoncé à son projet d'étude pour prendre soin de Teddy. En effet, elle pouvait voir qu'il avait été admis en médecine à l'Université sorcière de Londres juste après sa graduation de Poudlard et qu'il s'y était même inscrit. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais fréquenté l'établissement et avait abandonné sa place peu de temps après la rentrée. Elle pouvait voir que cela correspondait avec le moment où Teddy était allé vivre avec Harry et lui.

Elle se demanda s'il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu faire d'études. Pas qu'il en ait besoin, sa fortune lui permettait de ne pas travailler un seul jour dans sa vie, si c'était ce qu'il désirait. Cependant, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il n'aurait pas pu vouloir consacrer sa vie à un travail pour lequel il se serait passionné.

Et, bien sûr, il y avait les chevaux. Alice n'y connaissait pas grand-chose ou même rien du tout dans ce domaine, mais, un peu plus tôt, Lawrence, un autre Auror dont la sœur avait longtemps compétitionné dans ce sport, était venu lui assurer que Draco participait à des compétitions de haut niveau. Néanmoins, là encore, elle voyait qu'il ne s'était jamais rendu aux plus hauts niveaux même s'il s'était classé pour y participer. En fait, dès que les concours avaient lieu à l'extérieur du pays, Draco n'y participait peu ou pas.

Elle en conclut que Draco avait passé les trois dernières années de sa vie à majoritairement prendre soin de Teddy, tout en gérant la fortune de sa famille en investissant son argent dans diverses entreprises sur lesquelles il gardait un œil à distance. On était bien loin de la vie dissolue que les journaux lui prêtaient souvent.

Quant à Lucius, son dossier de détenu était impeccable. Les agents qui avaient été responsables de son cas au fil des années le décrivaient comme un détenu calme, poli et qui se conformait aux règles de l'établissement. L'Auror avait également lu qu'à son admission on l'avait transféré dans une section sécurisée de la prison et la raison qui justifiait une telle mesure était qu'on craignait pour sa sécurité s'il était mis avec les autres prisonniers. Cette décision n'avait jamais été révisée au fil des années et à aucun moment l'ancien mangemort n'en avait demandé la réévaluation.

Il y avait également autre chose qui attira son attention. Griffonné un peu plus bas, il y avait une note indiquant qu'on ne devait lui permettre aucune visite et qu'il n'avait pas la permission d'envoyer du courrier.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

C'était le genre de mesures punitives qui étaient parfois appliquées à des détenus suivant des gestes enfreignant les règles de l'établissement. Cependant, ces mesures disciplinaires n'étaient appliquées que pour un temps et une raison devait les justifier. Or, cette interdiction semblait durer depuis le jour où Lucius Malfoy avait mis les pieds à Azkaban et semblaient complètement injustifiée puisque comme elle avait vu plus tôt, le dossier disciplinaire de ce dernier était vide de tout incident.

Alice tourna les pages du dossier rapidement, tentant de chercher une explication à cette mesure, mais rien n'était inscrit de plus à ce sujet. Plus loin, elle tomba sur une liste des visiteurs le concernant, le nom de Narcissa Malfoy était inscrit un très grand nombre de fois avec les dates et les heures auxquels elle s'était présentée à l'établissement pour voir son mari, mais ensuite, à la droite complètement on pouvait lire que ce dernier avait refusé la visite.

Il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond dans cette histoire. Elle jeta un regard vers l'horloge accrochée au mur un peu plus loin, vingt-et-une heures, elle ne serait encore une fois pas rentrée avant un moment et elle se leva pour aller se refaire du café.

* * *

Ron s'appuya doucement contre le chambranle de la porte et posa son regard sur Hermione qui se tenait seule au milieu de la salle de bal. Le visage de la jeune femme était impassible et son regard semblait ailleurs. Des taches blanches sur les murs et sur une partie du plafond indiquaient les endroits où on avait réparé le plâtre. Divers outils étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce et des bâches recouvraient en partie le parquet, donnant l'impression que d'un instant à l'autre, des ouvriers allaient arriver pour continuer les travaux.

Mais Ron savait que ce n'était pas aux travaux de rénovations que sa petite amie pensait.

-Hé, murmura-t-il pour attirer son attention.

Elle se retourna en sursautant malgré tout.

-Comment va-t-il? demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

Le couple ainsi que Harry et Narcissa avaient passé le reste de l'après-midi ensemble à mettre en commun ce qu'ils savaient au sujet de la disparition de Draco et de Lucius et de planifier les prochaines étapes de leur enquête. Mimi leur avait fini par accepter de leur apporter à diner dans le salon bleu qui était devenu le quartier général de leur petite opération. Hermione ayant métamorphosée un coussin en gigantesque tableau sur lequel ils avaient inscrits ce qu'ils avaient jusqu'à présent et leurs idées. L'elfe de maison avait tenté de les convaincre de prendre une pause et de venir diner dans la salle à manger, comme il se devait, mais les quatre avaient refusé, trop absorbés dans leur travail. Elle était finalement partie leur chercher à manger non sans murmurer d'un ton presque inaudible que ce n'était pas ainsi que les choses devaient se faire.

Quelque temps après qu'ils eurent manger, Harry avait commencé à grimacer légèrement et à se frotter lentement les tempes. Narcissa, au bout d'un moment, avait fini par lui demander s'il avait mal à la tête. Il avait répondu vaguement et refusé la potion contre les migraines qu'elle lui avait proposée. Ils avaient continué de travailler. Mais bientôt, il était clair qu'il ne se sentait pas mieux et peut-être même pire.

Hermione avait alors remarqué que ses mains tremblaient et elle avait fait un signe discret à Ron. Qui fit mine de bâiller en prétextant qu'ils devraient peut-être prendre une pause. Mais Harry avait refusé, évidemment. C'était exactement le genre de chose qu'avait craint Hermione dès l'instant où elle avait appris que Harry se lançait dans cette enquête, qu'il se pousse trop à bout et voilà qu'au premier jour où elle décidait de l'aider, il lui faisait la preuve que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Ron avait alors pris son ami à part et Hermione ignorait ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, mais Harry avait accepté de se retirer pour la nuit. Ron était monté avec lui et après un moment, Narcissa avait annoncé qu'elle aussi se retirait dans ses appartements pour la nuit. Désormais seule, Hermione s'était levée à son tour du fauteuil dans lequel elle était installé depuis des heures et ses jambes l'avaient menée d'elles-mêmes ici.

Ron s'approcha lentement d'elle.

-Il a pris une potion calmante et il dort, dit-il.

Elle acquiesça lentement tandis qu'il refermait doucement ses bras autour d'elle et posait un baiser sur sa tempe. Pendant un long moment, ils ne dirent rien. Profitant de la présence l'un de l'autre, encore étourdis par cette journée qui n'en finissait plus.

Ron se demanda si c'était la première fois que sa petite-amie remettait les pieds dans cette pièce depuis… ce jour-là. Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

Cette salle avait connu son lot d'horreurs durant la guerre et c'était ici que Bellatrix avait torturé Hermione en gravant dans la chaire de son avant-bras ce mot qui ne disparaîtrait jamais. Ron se souvint comme il en avait voulu à Draco de ne pas être intervenu à ce moment-là, alors qu'il se trouvait dans le manoir et qu'il savait ce qui se déroulait. Le souvenir des hurlements de Hermione le hantait encore parfois et, pire encore, ce sentiment d'impuissance qui était justement à l'origine de la colère qu'il avait contre Draco. Parce que lui aurait pu faire quelque chose.

Mais, plus tard, Hermione l'avait fait changer d'avis. Si Draco était intervenu, il aurait brisé sa couverture et il ne serait ensuite jamais parvenu à les faire échapper du manoir. Et même s'il n'en parlait pas, Ron savait que le blond s'en voulait également. D'ailleurs, il avait déjà présenté ses excuses à la jeune femme à ce sujet, mais elle n'avait rien voulu entendre.

Il n'aurait pas cru qu'Hermione accepterait de remettre les pieds ici et il se demanda si elle pensait à la même chose que lui. Après tout, elle avait toujours été la plus forte d'entre eux.

-Je suis inquiète, finit-elle par dire sans le regarder.

-Je sais.

Un silence flotta entre eux, puis elle se tourna lentement vers lui.

-Crois-tu qu'on aurait dû l'amener à Sainte-Mangouste?

-Je ne sais pas.

Et c'était vrai, il n'en avait aucune idée.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que Harry pensait me laisser sur la touche, soupira-t-elle, interrompant les pensées de son conjoint.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit.

En effet, au cours de la soirée, il avait fini par dire à Hermione qu'il aurait fini par lui parler de son plan, mais qu'il attendait d'avoir davantage de pistes et de preuves, sachant comment elle réagirait sinon. Et, dans un sens, il n'avait pas tort.

-Et tu le crois?

Il haussa les épaules. La vérité c'était qu'il n'en savait rien. Depuis sa première hospitalisation suivant la mission durant laquelle il s'était littéralement figé devant lui, Harry avait commencé, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, à lui cacher des choses pour ne pas dire, à lui mentir. Il savait que c'était injuste de l'en blâmer, il en comprenait les raisons, même si cela lui faisait de la peine de penser que son ami craignait de lui parler de ses problèmes. Pensait-il qu'il allait le juger? Ce n'était pourtant pas du tout le cas et après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, il lui semblait que Harry devrait le savoir.

Mais il n'était pas le seul à qui son meilleur ami cachait des choses. S'il s'ouvrait davantage avec Draco, depuis quelque temps, il était loin de tout lui dévoiler et il savait que cela peinait également le blond même si jamais il ne le lui aurait dit aussi clairement. Néanmoins, Ron connaissait suffisamment Draco pour le voir. Hermione lui avait suggéré de tenter d'en discuter avec Harry, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Qu'aurait-il bien pu lui dire? On ne peut exiger de quelqu'un qu'il se confie à vous. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était d'être là pour lui.

Néanmoins, il ne put qu'avoir un léger pincement au cœur en constatant, quoi qu'il leur ait dit plus tôt, qu'il n'était pas venu demander de l'aide à Hermione dans un moment si important. Et ça, c'était la première fois que ça arrivait. Ils s'étaient toujours tournés les uns vers les autres en cas de problème, sachant qu'ils pourraient toujours compter les uns sur les autres qu'importe la situation. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette fois-ci aurait dû être différente.

-Je crois que cela est beaucoup plus difficile pour lui qu'il ne le laisse paraître, dit Ron après un moment. Je… si tu étais enlevée ainsi, je… je ne sais pas ce que je ferais, je…

-Probablement la même chose que lui, tu te lancerais sans réfléchir dans la gueule du loup avec lui et vous finiriez par me retrouver.

-Et c'est ce que tu crois?

-Quoi? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

-Qu'on va le retrouver?

-C'est pas un peu notre spécialité ça à tous les trois, résoudre des mystères et remporter la partie? répondit-elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule alors qu'il entourait sa taille d'un bras.

Il hocha lentement la tête.

-Ouais, tu as bien raison. Allez, sortons d'ici, je n'aime pas cette pièce, dit-il en lui prenant la main.

Il sentit le regard d'Hermione sur lui. Il savait qu'elle savait qu'il pensait à ce jour-là. Mais elle ne dit rien, le suivant dans le couloir. Le bruit de leurs pas se répercuta dans le long corridor désert. Ron tenta de s'imaginer ce que ça ferait de demeurer dans un tel endroit. Il n'y avait pas plus différent de l'endroit où lui-même avait grandi. Et seulement trois personnes vivaient ici à l'époque, c'était presque indécent.

-Tu sais, si durant la guerre on m'avait dit qu'un jour on serait de retour ici dans ce genre de situation, je ne l'aurais jamais cru, fit-il remarquer.

-Ce genre de situation? Tu veux dire alors que Draco Malfoy, le petit-ami de Harry s'est fait enlever par de faux Aurors et qu'on doit lui venir en aide?

-C'est à peu près ça, oui. Disons qu'il y a beaucoup d'éléments dans cette proposition que je n'aurais jamais cru possibles. Tu te souviens de ce soir-là lorsque nous nous sommes infiltrés à Poudlard, juste avant la bataille? Draco et Harry… J'ai bien cru faire un arrêt cardiaque.

-Tu ne t'en doutais pas?

Il se tourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

-Bien sûr que non! Comment aurais-tu voulu que je devine qu'ils étaient amoureux, je ne savais même pas qu'ils étaient amis. C'est certain que leur relation avait changé après que Draco soit devenu un espion, mais je ne les ai jamais vraiment vu ensemble. D'autant plus que je ne savais pas que Harry était gay. Pour Draco je savais, ça… disons qu'il n'a jamais vraiment rien fait pour le cacher même s'il n'a jamais rien dit à ce sujet. Ça… ça transparaissait, quoi. Mais de deviner qu'ils étaient ensemble, non, je n'aurais jamais pu.

-Moi j'avais certains doutes, dans un sens. Il y avait quelque chose de changer entre nous tous quand Draco a rejoint l'Ordre, mais entre eux, c'était plus que ça. Et si je n'aurais pas pu m'avancer jusque-là, quand je les ai vus ce soir-là, ça a soudain pris tout son sens. Ils étaient tellement mignons, en plus.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ne vas pas me faire croire que tu ne le penses pas toi aussi, je ne te croirai pas.

-Il n'y a aucun monde dans lequel je pourrais trouver Draco Malfoy mignon, contra-t-il.

-C'est ton ami, je sais que tu l'adores quoi que tu en dises.

-C'est mon ami et cela, en soi, est largement suffisant.

Hermione secoua la tête, retenant un sourire.

-Je ferais mieux d'aller au Bureau pour voir s'ils ont des nouvelles, dit Ron en soupirant, soudainement las.

-Il est tard.

-Je sais, mais j'ai dit à Harry que je passerais voir s'ils ont des nouvelles. Même si je sais bien qu'on aurait été informés si quelque chose d'importance avait été découvert. Mais ça ne me dérange pas, de toute manière, je sais que je n'arriverais pas à dormir.

-Je vais rester ici, si jamais Harry a besoin de moi. Et puis, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a l'occasion de dormir dans un château… ironisa-t-elle.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il savait trop bien que quoi qu'elle en dise, elle adorait ce genre de chose.

-Ok, je reviens plus tard.

-Appelle si tu as du nouveau.

-C'est certain.

Il posa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et partit.

* * *

La chambre de Draco au manoir était presque aussi vaste que l'entièreté du premier étage de la maison des Dursley dans laquelle Harry grandit. La pièce comprenait un espace salon où un canapé faisait face à un foyer et une autre partie séparée par des portes doubles où se situait le lit. Il y avait bien entendu une salle de bain attenante très luxueuse et spacieuse et un impressionnant garde-robe qui devait bien être aussi grand que la chambre du couple au Square Grimmaurd.

Plus tôt, Harry avait pris une potion calmante et une autre pour l'aider à dormir et rapidement, il s'était endormi dans le gigantesque lit à baldaquin, enterré sous l'épais couvre-lit brodé dans des tons de gris et de noir. Quelque temps après qu' il eut sombré dans le sommeil, Mimi était venue voir comment il se portait, mais seul le son régulier de sa respiration l'avait accueilli. Elle en avait profité pour défaire d'un claquement de doigts les bagages du petit-ami de son maître, puis elle s'était approchée de lui pour le border de nouveau, étudiant un moment son visage si paisible lorsqu'il était endormi, puis elle disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue.

Quelques instants plus tard, quelqu'un d'autre pénétrait dans la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité et se dirigea vers le lit.

-Harry? murmura soudain une voix.

Mais Harry ne s'éveilla pas.

-Harry! insista la voix plus fermement.

L'ancien gryffondor s'éveilla un peu brusquement alors que la voix s'élevait de nouveau près de lui et il n'avait pas besoin de voir pour savoir à qui elle appartenait. Il se redressa d'un coup dans le lit, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

-Draco?

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Chers lecteurs,

Chose promise, chose due, voici la suite que certains d'entre vous m'ont dit attendre avec impatience. Un merci tout spécial à ceux qui prennent le temps de m'écrire, vous lire me fait toujours très plaisir.

xxx

Harley


	23. Chapitre 23: Un choix

**Chapitre 23** **: Un choix**

L'Auror Alice Stuart venait à peine de sombrer dans un sommeil dont elle avait plus que besoin lorsque la sonnerie de son téléphone portable retentit dans la noirceur de sa chambre. Elle n'était pas encore réellement réveillée que son bras se tendait de lui-même vers sa table de chevet et que sa main se refermait sur l'appareil qui jetait une lumière bleutée dans la pièce.

-Auror Stuart, répondit-elle moins d'une seconde plus tard, la voix enrouée par la fatigue et les yeux encore clos.

-Désolé de vous réveiller, mais on a une piste concernant Malfoy, dit aussitôt une voix jeune à l'autre bout du fil, c'était un des Aurors en formation dont elle ne se rappelait pas le nom, mais dont le visage s'imposa dans sa tête dès qu'elle entendit sa voix.

Elle avait passé ses jours et une partie de ses nuits à enquêter, mais c'est lorsqu'elle prenait quelques heures pour enfin se reposer que le dossier progressait. Évidemment.

-Le père ou le fils? demanda-t-elle en retenant un baillement.

-Euh… le… Draco Malfoy, hésita-t-il. Il a été aperçu un peu plus tôt à Gringott's.

-Quand?

-Vers dix-neuf heures.

Elle fronça les sourcils et jeta un œil vers le cadran lumineux près de son lit. Il était deux heures du matin. Cela faisait plus de sept heures. Elle soupira, la fatigue ayant fait place à l'irritation.

-Et c'est maintenant qu'on est mis au courant? répondit-elle d'un ton sec, elle avait quitté le bureau vers minuit et personne ne l'avait informé de cela.

-C'est que… c'est un client de la banque qui a appelé pour nous en informer i peine une heure. Il a dit qu'il a reconnu monsieur Malfoy à cause des annonces de sa disparition qui sont parues dans la Gazette après sa disparition. Il n'était pas trop certain, mais c'est sa femme qui l'a convaincu de nous appeler. Il a ensuite fallu confirmer avec les gobelins, mais vous savez comment ils sont, ils n'ont rien voulu nous dire, prétextant qu'ils ne pouvaient révéler les allers et venues de leurs clients et que leur discrétion faisait partie de ce qui était attendu d'eux de la part de leurs clients. Mais lorsqu'on leur a expliqué la situation, ils ont fini par décider de collaborer et ils ont confirmé que monsieur Malfoy a bel et bien accédé à l'un de ses coffres aux alentours de dix-neuf heures. Donc, ça a pris un certain temps et…

-Vous auriez dû m'appeler dès que vous avez eu l'information, c'est moi qui ait en charge de cette enquête! le coupa-t-elle brusquement. J'arrive tout de suite.

Elle s'apprêta à raccrocher, mais la voix de son interlocuteur s'éleva dans l'appareil.

-Désirez-vous que l'on contacte monsieur Potter? Il a demandé à ce qu'on l'informe si…

-Non, l'interrompit-elle à nouveau. Attendez que j'arrive et si j'ai bien compris, de toute manière, on ignore où monsieur Malfoy se trouve présentement, c'est bien ça?

-Oui… euh… oui, c'est ça.

-Très bien.

Et elle raccrocha.

Alice s'habilla rapidement, revêtant la tenue d'Auror qu'elle portait un peu plus tôt et qui traînait sur la chaise dans le coin de sa chambre. Elle était à la fois soulagée de savoir que Draco Malfoy était sain et sauf, parce qu'après l'enquête qu'elle avait menée sur lui, elle était désormais convaincue qu'il n'était pas impliqué dans quelque chose de répréhensible qui aurait pu mener à son kidnapping. Elle avait également la conviction intime qu'il n'était pas non plus de connivence avec son père. D'après ce qu'elle avait pu découvrir, ils ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis l'incarcération de ce dernier. De plus, il était facile de deviner que la relation entre Draco et Harry, l'ennemi juré de Lord Voldemort, ne devait pas avoir fait le bonheur de Lucius Malfoy, l'ancien bras droit du Seigneur des ténèbres. Dans le même ordre d'idées, il n'avait pas dû bien prendre le fait que son fils l'ait trahi en décidant de se joindre à l'Ordre du Phénix et en jouant les espions pour leur compte.

Cependant, le fait que Draco ait choisi de se rendre à Gringott's plutôt que directement au bureau des Aurors pour porter plainte contre ses ravisseurs était des plus curieux, voir suspicieux. Lui avait-on demandé de l'argent en échange de sa libération? Le faisait-on chanter d'une manière ou d'une autre? Alice alla jusqu'à se demander s'il s'agissait réellement de lui, après tout, même si le polynectar était illégal, des gens prêts à enlever le petit-ami du Sauveur du monde sorcier ne devaient pas s'arrêter à ce genre de chose. Et si c'était vraiment lui qui s'était rendu à la banque sorcière, se pouvait-il qu'il ait été sous Impérium? Était-ce pour cela qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas demandé de l'aide ou tenté de s'enfuir? Pour l'instant, Alice n'était prête à mettre aucune avenue de côté. Elle espérait seulement qu'ils le retrouvent rapidement.

Ce fût Matthew Holloway qui l'accueillit dès le moment où elle mit les pieds dans le hall du bureau des Aurors où régnait une certaine agitation malgré l'heure tardive. Contrairement à elle, il ne semblait nullement affecté par le fait de s'être fait réveiller en pleine nuit pour se rendre au travail. Comme toujours, son regard était vif et il paraissait au sommet de sa forme. Alice l'envia.

-Travers vous a mis au fait des informations que nous avons reçues?

Travers, c'était ça le nom de celui qui l'avait appelé. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Brièvement.

Comme s'il avait entendu son nom, le dénommé Travers s'approcha d'eux, accompagné de Morgan, un vieil Auror qui avait l'air d'avoir presque le double de son âge tant il était usé par la vie. Ils semblaient attendre les instructions de Holloway, mais ce dernier se tourna plutôt vers Alice.

-Auror Stuart, je sais que je vous avais donné ce dossier et rien n'a changé. Néanmoins, j'avais demandé qu'on m'avise si une information d'une importance majeure devait nous être communiquée dans ce dossier puisqu'il concerne une personne intimement liée à notre organisation et dont le sort me tient personnellement à cœur puisque je suis assez proche de monsieur Malfoy et de monsieur Potter. Mais je ne suis pas venu pour vous dire comment faire votre travail, je viens uniquement vous prêter assistance. Donc, quels sont vos ordres?

Elle acquiesça rapidement en marmonnant un « merci, monsieur ». Il était son supérieur et il aurait pu reprendre le contrôle de l'enquête à n'importe quel moment, mais la marque de confiance qu'il venait de lui témoigner la toucha profondément même si elle ne le laissa pas paraître. Elle devait se concentrer sur la situation actuelle et la première chose qu'elle devait faire, elle le savait, c'était de contacter Harry Potter pour l'informer de ce qui s'était passé.

* * *

Harry enlaça Draco à lui en couper le souffle, l'émotion lui tordant le ventre. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il se tenait vraiment là, entre ses bras, comme s'il n'avait jamais disparu.

-Merlin, tu es là! Que s'est-il passé? Où étais-tu? Qui t'a enlevé? Comment as-tu fait pour t'enfuir? demanda-t-il à toute vitesse.

-C'est… c'est compliqué, murmura son amoureux, la voix étouffée par leur étreinte.

Draco en se reculant lentement pour lui faire face, allumant la lampe posée sur la table de chevet d'un sortilège informulé. Il posa une main contre sa joue, incapable de rompre complètement le contact entre eux. Il ne savait pas par où commencer et il se sentait à la fois immensément soulagé d'être avec Harry et terriblement anxieux à l'idée de ne pas avoir pris la bonne décision en décidant de venir le retrouver, contrairement à ce que lui avait demandé son père. C'est alors que Harry vit que son bras gauche était immobilisé dans une attelle. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? Qui t'a fait ça?

Draco tenta un faible sourire.

-Ça fait beaucoup de questions, tu pourrais peut-être me laisser répondre aux premières avant d'en ajouter, non?

-Excuse-moi, j'étais tellement inquiet, dit Harry en appuyant son front contre le sien et en le prenant de nouveau dans ses bras comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il était bel et bien devant lui.

Ils se séparèrent de nouveau.

-Comment va ma mère? Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit de retour au manoir si vite, si ce n'était pas le milieu de la nuit, je te jure que je lui ferais part de ma façon de penser. J'ai manqué son réveil…

-Elle va bien, je t'assure qu'elle va bien, mais tu sais comment elle est, pas moyen de la persuader de demeurer à l'hôpital. Alors j'ai décidé de m'installer ici quelque temps.

-Et Teddy?

-Il est chez Molly avec monsieur Spock.

Draco acquiesça doucement, soulagé.

-Elle n'a vraiment aucunes séquelles?

-Non, simplement de la fatigue, les médicomages n'en reviennent pas. Tu aurais dû la voir lorsqu'elle leur a dit qu'elle rentrait chez elle et que rien ni personne ne l'en empêcherait, je crois bien que même McGonagall dans un mauvais jour se serait inclinée.

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur les lèvres du blond et il n'avait pas difficulté à imaginer la scène. Sa mère était capable de tenir tête à n'importe qui. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle elle était parvenue à ne jamais devenir une mangemort pendant toutes ces années et malgré les pressions de son entourage. Narcissa était une Black avant d'être une Malfoy et il était bien connu que les Black n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête et chaque membre de la famille en était un exemple probant quoique fort différent les uns des autres.

-Comment as-tu su que j'étais ici? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

-En fait, je ne le savais pas avant d'arriver ici, j'ai bien vu que tu n'étais pas à la maison alors je me suis dit que Mimi le saurait peut-être. C'est elle m'a dit que ma mère était de retour au manoir et que tu étais dans ma chambre et qu'Hermione et Ron étaient aussi dans une des chambres d'invités. D'ailleurs, j'ai trouvé cette nouvelle fort surprenante, je ne croirais pas voir le jour où toi, Ron et Hermione resteriez dormir ici, surtout en mon absence. Eux aussi sont ici pour veiller sur ma mère? demanda-t-il en l'étudiant du regard, sceptique.

Harry hésita, sachant trop bien comment réagirait son amoureux lorsqu'il lui révélerait qu'il avait décidé de mener une enquête malgré son arrêt de travail et tout ce qui s'en était suivi. La colère d'Hermione lorsqu'elle l'avait appris ne serait rien en comparaison.

-Tu as dit que tu répondrais à mes questions, non? dit Harry pour éviter de répondre.

Draco lui jeta un regard qui lui signifia clairement qu'il n'oublierait pas sa question et qu'il faudrait qu'il lui trouve une réponse plus tôt que tard.

Il soupira avant de se lancer.

À peine avait-il transplané depuis la ruelle située près de l'Impasse du tisseur qu'il s'était rendu au Square Grimmaurd, là où se trouvait la clé du coffre des Lestrange qui était désormais le sien. Il n'avait pas mis de temps à trouver la clé, elle était dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau, avec la clé du coffre des Malfoy et, étrangement, une paire de boutons de manchette nacrés portant les initiales de son père et qui lui avaient appartenus. Il ne les avait jamais portés, mais il ne les avait jamais non plus rangés ailleurs.

En poussant la porte de leur domicile, il avait craint de tomber sur Harry, il devait être certain de l'existence du fameux contrat avant, il devait savoir si son père lui mentait ou pas. Mais ce problème ne se posa pas puisque la maison était déserte. Même la cage de monsieur Spock n'était pas là, ce qui signifiait que Harry et Teddy étaient partis pour plus d'une journée et qu'ils avaient amené le chien avec eux.

Ce que lui avait dit son père se répétait encore et encore dans son esprit. S'il avait osé lui mentir, il le tuerait de ses propres mains. S'il s'avérait que c'était lui qui s'en était pris à sa mère, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il serait capable de lui faire, mais ce serait pire que la mort.

Il prit la clé et prit le réseau de cheminette jusqu'au Chemin de traverse. Il vérifia ensuite qu'il n'était pas suivi et remonta la rue jusqu'à Gringott's d'un pas rapide.

Le gobelin auquel il s'adressa pour accéder au coffre le va à peine un œil dans sa direction avant de le mener à l'immense porte menant ensuite au wagon qu'ils devraient prendre pour accéder au coffre désiré. Alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient toujours plus profondément dans les abysses dans lesquelles se trouvait le coffre des Lestrange, Draco se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de commettre une grave erreur. Peut-être était-il en train de prendre part à un des plans tordus de son père, peut-être cette histoire était-elle inventée de toute pièce et qu'il s'apprêtait à tomber dans un piège. Comment être sûr? Peut-être Lucius lui avait-il remis la baguette simplement pour gagner sa confiance. Après tout, il peinait à croire que son père n'avait rien eu de réellement négatif à lui dire, notamment concernant sa relation avec Harry.

Il jeta un œil au gobelin qui ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention, sa main griffue et difforme posée sur le levier permettant de contrôler le wagon. Ils descendaient encore et toujours, encore bien plus creux que pour accéder au coffre des Malfoy et Draco en vint à se demander si le coffre des Lestrange était le plus profond de la banque. L'histoire de comment Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient infiltré la banque pour s'emparer de la coupe de Helga Poufsouffle qui était entreposée dans le même coffre que celui auquel il s'apprêtait à accéder s'était rappelé à lui dès que Lucius avait mentionné ce coffre. Et il se demanda si les gobelins avaient remplacé le dragon que les trois Gryffondors avaient libérés.

Il se souvenait encore de l'air révolté d'Hermione lorsqu'elle lui avait décrit l'état de l'animal et les conditions dans lesquelles il était gardé. Il espéra vivement qu'un autre dragon n'avait pas pris sa place, car en tant que propriétaire de l'un des coffres qu'il gardait, il se serait senti en partie responsable de son sort et n'aurait plus été capable de regarder Hermione en face.

Mais les pensées de Draco à ce sujet s'interrompirent lorsque le wagon stoppa si brusquement que Draco fut projeté vers l'avant. Il manqua de peu de percuter le gobelin qui lui, ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, se contentant de poser un regard légèrement dédaigneux sur lui. Il serra les dents, insulté, mais ne dit rien. Son objectif étant d'accéder au coffre le plus rapidement possible pour, tout aussi vite, savoir si son père lui avait dit la vérité ou non et ensuite, pouvoir décider ce qu'il ferait. Une partie de lui espérait que Lucius lui ait dit n'importe quoi, même si cette avenue ne faisait aucun sens, car si tel était le cas, pourquoi l'aurait-il secouru de ces prétendus faux Aurors pour ensuite lui raconter toute cette histoire, puis lui remettre la baguette de sa mère en le laissant partir, alors qu'il savait où le trouver. Non. Cette option ne faisait définitivement aucun sens.

Alors, deux seules options demeuraient. Soit son père désirait qu'il accède à ce coffre pour une raison qu'il ignorait et qui lui tomberait dessus d'un moment à l'autre, soit il avait dit la vérité. Et si cette seconde option était la bonne, il se retrouvait complètement pris au dépourvu quant à ce qu'il devait faire ensuite.

Le gobelin descendit du wagon en l'invitant à en faire de même avec impatience et Draco vit alors que le coffre n'était plus protégé par un dragon et il en fut soulagé. Le gobelin inséra un des multiples clés pendant à son trousseau et Draco en fit de même avec la sienne et ensemble, ils purent enclencher le mécanisme permettant l'ouverture de la porte. Ils entendirent les rouages tourner, ainsi qu'une série de petits cliquetis, puis, une onde de magie passa sur eux et Draco frissonna malgré lui.

-Sonnez lorsque vous aurez terminé, marmonna le gobelin en désignant vaguement un petit levier sur leur droite, puis sans même un regard, il remonta dans le wagon et repartit, laissant Draco seul.

Il posa la main sur la poignée et inspira avant de la tourner et de tirer la porte vers lui. Même si cela faisait plusieurs années que personne n'avait accédé à ce coffre, la porte coulissa d'elle-même, sans un bruit et seules les ténèbres l'accueillirent.

- _Lumos_.

Et son cœur s'arrêta tandis qu'il se retrouvait face à deux mangemorts, leur masque doré reflétant la lumière provenant de la baguette de Draco. Mais ils ne bougèrent pas. Puis Draco comprit que ce n'était pas deux serviteurs du Seigneur des ténèbres qui lui faisait face, mais simplement deux tenues de mangemort posés sur des mannequins. D'un coup de baguette, les chandeliers supposés éclairer la pièce s'allumèrent et il put voir, en s'approchant que les tenues étaient celles de Rodolphus Lestrange, l'époux de Bellatrix, et… celle de Lucius Malfoy. Il la reconnut sans peine, chaque mangemort ayant un masque unique. Il était certain que c'était son père qui avait dû ranger ça ici, sûrement à la même époque que lorsqu'il y avait rangé le contrat qu'il cherchait à présent.

Lucius venait de lui dire comment il savait que le coffre des Malfoy serait cherché de fond en comble s'il était emprisonné et il avait dû penser, à juste titre, que le Ministère saisirait sa tenue de mangemort à cette occasion. Une tenue qu'il n'avait plus revêtue dès lors que Voldemort avait pris le contrôle du Ministère, puisque les mangemorts n'avaient désormais plus à cacher leur identité.

Le fait que son père ait désiré conserver ce souvenir pour le moins douteux était questionnable. D'autant plus qu'au moment où il l'avait fait, s'il croyait alors qu'il y avait une chance pour que le Seigneur des ténèbres perde la guerre et qu'il soit ensuite emprisonné pour son rôle de mangemort, il savait bien que la personne à qui reviendrait cela était Draco. Or, ce dernier se demandait sérieusement quelle réaction son père croyait qu'il aurait quant à la découverte de ce « cadeau ». Pensait-il réellement que c'était le genre de chose qu'il aurait envie de conserver? Le connaissait-il si mal?

Il détourna son regard des deux tenues et pu constater que l'endroit avait été rangé depuis que les trois gryffondors y étaient entrés par effraction. Une montagne substantielle d'or était empilée dans un coin et le reste de la pièce était remplie d'objets de toutes sortes : des tableaux, des vases, de l'argenterie, des meubles.

- _Accio_ contrat, tenta-t-il avec peu de conviction, mais bien entendu, rien ne se passa, les choses n'étaient jamais aussi simples, malheureusement.

Il soupira.

Il commença par ouvrir les tiroirs des meubles entreposés dans la pièce, puis il fouilla les armoires. Rien. Il trouva cependant une étrange collection de scarabées tous épinglés à l'intérieur de grandes vitrines et douta que sa tante est pu entretenir un intérêt pour ce type de chose. Il trouve également des boîtes de livres qui semblaient anciens et dont la qualité de la reliure laissait penser qu'ils devaient être fort précieux. La tranche de certains était trempée d'or et il était à peu près certain que la couverture était en peau de dragon. Il pourrait les ramener au manoir et les placer dans la bibliothèque, mais cela irait à une prochaine fois.

Il évita de toucher aux objets dans lesquels rien n'aurait pu se cacher, craignant qu'ils ne soient empreints de magie noire ou d'un maléfice quelconque. On ne pouvait être trop prudent sachant qui était l'ancienne propriétaire de tout ce qui se trouvait ici. Évidemment, son père ne lui avait pas indiqué où se trouvait ce fichu contrat, comme si cela allait être d'une évidence telle en entrant dans le coffre que toute direction aurait été inutile. À moins que…

- _Accio_ lettre pour Draco Malfoy.

Et de Merlin seul savait quel recoin de la pièce, une large enveloppe vola vers Draco qui secoua la tête devant tout le temps qu'il venait de perdre à fouiller pour rien.

-Et alors? Tu l'as ouverte? l'interrompit Harry au cœur de son récit.

-Évidemment, dit Draco en sortant une toute petite enveloppe de sa poche, puis en lui redonnant presque aussitôt sa taille.

Il la tendit à Harry qui la prit sans l'ouvrir.

-Et?

-Et j'ai bien peur que mon père ait dit la vérité, répondit le blond en l'invitant à constater par lui-même le contenu de l'enveloppe.

C'était un document tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple, un contrat explicitant tout ce que Lucius lui avait dit plus tôt et, au bas, une série de signatures. Draco ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment en contrat magique, mais il ne doutait pas que le document ait été enchanté tel que le lui avait affirmé son père. Harry étudia le parchemin du regard avec attention.

-Tiberius Ogden! s'exclama Harry.

-Je sais, ça m'a surpris aussi, mais je crois que ses deux petites filles étaient à Poudlard en même temps que nous, mais elles étaient plus jeunes. L'une d'elle s'appelait Amelia, je pense, une serdaigle.

Tiberius Ogden était l'un des membres les plus âgés du Magenmagot, d'ailleurs il devait très certainement être au bord de la retraite. Il avait toujours apparu à Harry comme un vieillard sympathique et bienveillant, il ne pouvait l'imaginer complotant pour éliminer Lucius Malfoy ou cautionner l'attaque dont Narcissa avait été victime. Quant aux sept autres noms sur la liste, un lui était inconnu et les autres appartenaient à des gens qu'il ne connaissait que pour les avoir brièvement croisés dans les couloirs du Ministère ou lors des auditions au Magenmagot auxquelles il avait assisté dans le cadre de son travail ou suivant les procès qui avaient suivi la fin de la guerre. Il y avait trois noms, y compris celui d'Ogden, qui appartenaient à des membres du Magenmagot. Le seul point en commun entre toutes ces personnes, c'était que jamais Harry n'aurait pu s'imaginer qu'elles auraient pris part à une telle chose, c'étaient tous des gens tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire.

-Peneloppe Schulte? lut-il à voix haute, c'était le seul nom qui ne lui disait absolument rien.

Draco haussa les épaules, il ne savait pas davantage de qui il s'agissait.

-Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ce n'est pas un nom appartenant à un sang pur.

Immédiatement, Harry lui jeta un regard en biais et Draco de renfrogna.

-Quoi? Je n'ai rien dit, j'ai simplement fait remarquer que c'est une famille que je ne connais pas, inutile de me jeter un tel regard.

Harry ne releva pas, sachant que c'était un sujet sur lequel le ton pouvait monter rapidement entre eux et n'ayant aucune envie qu'ils se disputent alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de se retrouver.

-Il faut aller tout de suite au Bureau des Aurors leur raconter ce que tu viens de me dire et leur donner le contrat, dit Harry en se redressant, s'apprêtant à se lever du lit, mais Draco le retint par le bras.

-Harry, je… je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. On ne sait pas qui est réellement mêlé à cette histoire et…

-Pas une bonne idée? répéta son petit-ami sans comprendre.

-Les gens sur cette liste, ils ont des alliés, des hommes de main, comme ceux qui s'en sont pris à ma mère et puis à moi, sans compter cet homme qui a été accusé de l'attentat au Ministère et qui refuse de parler. On ignore ils sont combien réellement, on n'en sait pas assez pour prendre une décision éclairée. Et s'ils savent que nous sommes en possession de cette liste, ils feront tout pour nous faire taire et sûrement pire encore. Nous devons réfléchir avant d'agir.

Harry secoua la tête comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire ce que Draco venait de dire.

-On ne peut pas ne rien dire aux Aurors, voyons! Ils voudront savoir comment tu as fait pour t'enfuir de tes ravisseurs, ce qui t'es arrivé. Ta mère, Ron et Hermione également!

-Pourquoi Ron et Hermione sont-ils mêlés à cette histoire? Pourquoi sont-ils ici? demanda alors Draco, la question à laquelle Harry n'avait toujours pas répondu se rappelant soudain à lui.

-Ils sont ici pour m'aider à te retrouver et à savoir où se cache ton père. Dray, on n'a pas le choix, il faut aviser les Aurors et tout de suite.

-Et s'ils tentent de s'en prendre à Teddy ou à ma mère, encore?

-Personne ne s'en prendra à eux, nous allons les protéger, les Aurors pourront aussi assurer une garde. On n'a pas le choix, on ne peut pas régler tout cela seuls. Ça n'a aucun sens!

-Je ne peux pas! répliqua Draco plus fortement en évitant le regard de son amoureux.

Pourquoi Harry refusait-il de comprendre? Pourquoi ne considérait-il pas ce qu'il avait à dire? Ne voyait-il donc pas que cette histoire n'était pas si simple? Draco commençait à penser que son père avait peut-être raison, peut-être n'aurait-il jamais dû venir voir Harry.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit Harry sans parvenir à cacher complètement l'irritation qu'il ressentait.

Draco se tendit davantage sachant qu'ils se dirigeaient tout droit vers une impasse.

-Ne peux-tu pas tout simplement me faire confiance? soupira le blond.

-Je te fais confiance, ça n'a rien à voir! Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, mais de comprendre pourquoi tu refuses de faire la seule chose qui a du sens présentement.

Draco pinça les lèvres.

-Ne vois-tu donc pas ce qui arrivera si on informe les Aurors de tout ce que je t'ai dit?

Harry haussa les épaules en secouant la tête comme si son petit-ami avait atteint une irrationalité si profonde qu'il ne savait même plus quoi lui répondre.

-Si nous informons les Aurors, ils ne penseront qu'à capturer mon père si on leur raconte cette histoire et alors il sera à la merci de ces gens qui veulent justement le tuer! cracha enfin Draco en détournant les yeux, sachant quel impact ses propos auraient sur l'ancien gryffondor.

-Alors tu serais prêt à mentir à tout le monde, aux Aurors, pour protéger ton père?

-Ce n'est pas ça…

-C'est ce que tu viens de dire! Je te rappelle que ton père est toujours en cavale, cette histoire ne change rien au fait que c'est un criminel, un homme dangereux! Il ne peut pas demeurer ainsi en liberté, pas alors qu'on n'a pas la moindre preuve qu'il serait en danger en détention…

-Je ne pense pas que mon père soit dangereux…

-C'est un mangemort, Draco! Il a tué des tas de personnes! intervint Harry, incrédule et choqué.

-Je sais, mais…

-Depuis quand prends-tu ainsi la défense de ton père?

-Je ne prends pas sa défense, je pense simplement qu'il ne représente pas un risque pour la société, ce n'est pas comme si ma tante ou Greyback étaient en liberté, voyons! Tu le sais bien! rétorqua le blond avec impatience, piqué par l'attitude de son amoureux.

-On doit avertir les Aurors d'où se trouve ton père, on n'a pas le choix, si on ne le fait pas, on devient complice avec lui!

-Et alors, ces gens qui ont signé ce putain de contrat le feront assassiner!

Harry soupira fortement, mais il se força à se calmer, ce qui énerva encore plus Draco. Il avait l'impression qu'il se faisait traiter comme un gamin difficile. Harry ne l'écoutait pas ou, du moins, il ne considérait pas une seconde son opinion sur la question. Et il ne lui avait toujours pas dit pourquoi Hermione et Ron étaient au manoir et plus il évitait de répondre, plus il se doutait que cette réponse ne lui plairait pas.

-Il sera détenu au quartier général des Aurors, il ne retournera pas à Azkaban tout de suite, on avisera les Aurors qu'il doit être protégé, ils comprendront, il existe une procédure pour ça.

-Et si ces gens du Ministère ont des alliés parmi les Aurors? Alors il ne sera pas en sécurité du tout.

-Je connais les Aurors, j'ai travaillé avec eux et je peux te dire que sur ce point-là, ils ont toute ma confiance.

-Et bien, ils n'ont pas la mienne! objecta Draco sans tenter de retenir son impatience. Ce ne sont que des incapables, de brutes épaisses qui obéissent aveuglément aux ordres de leurs supérieurs, ils se foutent bien de mon père et de tous ceux qu'ils jugent moins dignes d'être aidés! Pour eux, les Malfoy demeureront toujours des mangemorts et ils se réjouiront de la mort de mon père.

C'est un regard déçu et blessé que Harry posa sur lui en réponse. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y avait des tensions au sein de leur couple concernant la différence marquée d'opinion que chacun avait concernant les Aurors. Harry n'était pas sans savoir que son petit-ami était loin d'éprouver le même respect que lui pour eux, mais le blond s'était toujours retenu en sa présence, sans doute par égard pour lui, puisqu'il était un Auror, tout comme Ron et qu'il savait que ça avait toujours été leur rêve. Alors, c'était la première fois que Draco verbalisait réellement ce qu'il pensait d'eux. Et même si Harry était toujours en arrêt de sa formation et que sa décision de ne pas la reprendre et de tirer un trait sur sa carrière d'Auror était presque prise, il se sentit attaqué indirectement par les propos de son amoureux.

Draco vit les émotions passer dans le visage de son petit-ami, mais il ne revint pas sur ses paroles. Il pensait ce qu'il venait de dire même s'il savait que Harry ne serait pas d'accord. Et tant pis s'il ne l'était pas, Draco savait qu'il avait raison. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien comment les Aurors avaient traité sa mère, Pansy et bien d'autres à la fin de la guerre, comment on les avait jugés coupables avant même qu'une enquête n'ait lieu, juste parce qu'ils étaient liés de près ou de loin à des mangemorts. Il se souvenait du dégoût et du mépris avec lequel ils avaient été traités. Draco n'avait pas eu à subir ce sort, son rôle d'espion avait été aussitôt attesté par les membres restant de l'Ordre. Mais il avait vu comment cela s'était passé pour les autres.

Et ensuite, avec ce qui s'était passé avec Harry, suivant son arrêt de travail, le manque de soutien du Bureau des Aurors qui maintenant qu'il était malade, l'avait mis sur la touche et ne semblait plus se soucier de lui. Cela n'avait fait qu'empirer la mauvaise opinion que Draco avait d'eux.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu dis une telle chose, les Aurors ont un travail à faire et ils le font, indépendamment du nom de famille de la personne concernée ou des crimes qu'il a pu commettre ou pas. Tu as toujours été accepté parmi nous, ils ne te voient pas comme un mangemort.

Draco retint le rire ironique qui menaça de lui échapper.

-Harry… je resterai toujours un ex-mangemort pour eux. La seule raison pour laquelle ils m'acceptent parmi vous c'est parce que nous sommes ensemble, ne fais pas comme si tu ne le savais pas.

-C'est complètement faux! Tu ne peux pas réellement penser une telle chose, c'est absurde, se braqua Harry.

-Et pourtant c'est la réalité.

-Il n'y a que toi qui te perçoives ainsi, personne d'autre ne te voit comme un mangemort, personne. Et tant que tu ne te seras pas pardonné, mon amour, tu ne pourras jamais être bien. Mais je sais combien c'est difficile, tu sais que je m'en veux encore de… sa voix se noua un instant, mais il se reprit rapidement. C'est ça aussi que je travaille avec ma psychomage, toute… toute la culpabilité que je ressens à cause de la guerre, pour… Remus, pour Tonks, pour… pour Sirius. Mais il faut se pardonner. Ok? Ça, insista-t-il en prenant le bras gauche de son amoureux, juste là où se trouvait sa marque des ténèbres. Ça, tu ne pourras jamais l'effacer et je sais que tous les jours, ça te rappelle des choses dont tu n'es pas fier, mais moi, moi quand je la vois, ça me rappelle combien tu es un homme courageux, combien je t'admire, combien tu es fort.

Le ton soudain posé de Harry rappela à Draco ce qui l'avait fait tomber irrémédiablement amoureux de lui. Cette façon qu'il avait de lire en lui comme s'il était un livre ouvert, de percer ses défenses sans même vraiment essayer, comme si cela allait de soi, alors que personne d'autre n'en était capable, alors que tous s'arrêtaient au mur qu'il s'était construit autour de lui. Lucius avait raison, il n'aurait jamais dû venir le retrouver.

Harry continua.

-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas demander de l'aide, que tu as la conviction que tu peux tout réussir par toi-même, mais pas aujourd'hui, ok? Pas pour ça. Si ce que dit Lucius est vrai, si ces documents sont authentiques, ces gens sont organisés et prêts à tout, on ne peut pas tout régler cela nous-mêmes. Nous avons des preuves, désormais, ils n'auront pas le choix d'agir. Mais pour que cela se fasse, on doit tout leur dire. On n'a pas le choix.

Draco sentit un poids s'installer sur sa poitrine et sa respiration se comprimer.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a dit un jour qu'on avait toujours le choix? dit-il d'une fois soudainement faible alors que sa main se glissait subrepticement dans son manteau, mais Harry capta son geste et plutôt que de tenter d'attraper sa propre baguette qui était sous son oreiller, il posa une main sur bras libre d'attelle de son amoureux.

-Dray, non…

- _Oubliettes_.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Chers lecteurs,

Merci infiniment pour vos commentaires enthousiastes, ils me sont allés droit au cœur. Et pour ceux qui m'en veulent de terminer mes chapitres en queue de poisson… vous savez que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je vous jure que c'est plus fort que moi! Alors, il faut me pardonner.

Merci de me lire et de commenter,

-xxx-

Harley


	24. Chapitre 24: Mimi

**Chapitre 24** **: Mimi**

Ron était encore au téléphone avec l'Auror Stuart lorsque Harry cogna à la porte de leur chambre avant d'y pénétrer suivant l'invitation d'Hermione. Le Survivant ne fut pas surpris de voir ses amis éveillés, il venait lui-même de recevoir l'appel de l'auror l'informant que Draco avait été aperçu un peu plus tôt à Gringott's et qu'ils étaient sur sa piste depuis. Bien entendu, cette nouvelle lui avait fait l'effet d'un choc et les mêmes questions que les aurors s'étaient posées plus tôt avaient surgies en lui. Malheureusement, Alice Stuart n'avait pas davantage de réponses à lui apporter et pour l'instant, tout n'étaient que conjectures.

Harry ne dit rien, s'approchant seulement de ses deux amis. Hermione était penchée près de Ron et écoutait la conversation entre l'auror et son petit-ami, les sourcils froncés dans cet air indiquant qu'elle était plongée en pleine réflexion. Bientôt, Ron raccrocha et ce fut elle qui prit la parole.

-Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils nous informent de cela seulement maintenant! Ça fait des heures à présent, il pourrait être n'importe où!

-Elle ne l'a su qu'il y a peu, elle nous l'a expliqué, corrigea Ron.

Hermione lui jeta un air où l'incrédulité se mêlait à l'agacement.

-Tu prends leur défense?

-Non, mais…

-Ça ne sert à rien de se chamailler, l'important c'est qu'on sait qu'il est toujours en vie.

-Ou du moins qu'il l'était hier soir, intervint Hermione, mais elle s'interrompit aussitôt, jugeant du caractère inadéquat de ses paroles. Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, c'est juste que je suis en colère… cette situation, qu'importe ce qu'en pense Ron, n'aurait pas dû nous être rapporté aussi tardivement.

Harry acquiesça rapidement, chassant du même coup les sombres pensées que les paroles de son amie avaient semées dans son esprit. Ron, encore piqué par les paroles de son amoureuse à son endroit se leva et fouilla dans le bagage qu'il avait emporté, sortant son uniforme d'auror avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain attenante, annonçant sans se retourner qu'il avait été rappelé au travail. Il referma la porte dans un claquement un peu plus fort que nécessaire. Harry le connaissait par cœur et savait que lorsqu'il préférait se retirer ainsi c'était parce qu'il craignait de s'emporter avec trop de force s'il ne le faisait pas. Hermione, sans le savoir, avait visé un peu trop justement avec ses paroles.

En effet, ce n'était pas la première fois que sa petite-amie sous-entendait qu'il défendait trop ardemment les aurors même lorsqu'ils étaient, selon sa perception, dans le tort. Il sentait qu'elle lui reprochait parfois sa trop grande dévotion à son travail qui, en contrepartie, ne semblait pas aussi généreux envers lui. C'était la même friction qui existait entre Draco et Harry et ce dernier en vint à se demander s'il en était ainsi de tous les aurors vis-à-vis de leurs conjoints. Être auror était plus qu'un travail pour ceux qui faisaient parti de cette fonction et cette profonde dédication semblait difficilement compréhensible à quiconque n'en était pas.

Hermione poussa un long soupir et se leva à son tour du fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise.

-Nous devons prévenir madame Malfoy.

Harry acquiesça et il la suivit au dehors de la chambre. Ils marchèrent dans la direction d'où Harry était venu, la chambre des maîtres et celle de Draco étant situées près l'une de l'autre, un peu plus loin.

-Tu crois qu'il a été retirer de l'argent? Que c'était pour le paiement d'une rançon?

Il se tourna vers elle.

-Je ne sais pas… mais je ne pense pas, si c'était pour le paiement d'une rançon, il serait libre à l'heure qu'il est.

-C'est ce que je me dis aussi. L'Auror Stuart a émis l'hypothèse qu'il ait pu être sous Impérium.

-Peut-être, mais… tu sais comme moi que Draco est un grand Occlumens, je doute qu'on ait pu lui jeter l'Impérium et encore plus qu'il ait pu y être soumis pendant une si longue période. Je ne sais pas quoi penser. C'est certain qu'il a agit sous la menace que ce soit à son encontre ou à l'encontre de ceux qu'il aime, sinon il serait ici, avec nous. Je ne comprends pas plus que toi.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les doubles portes derrière lesquelles se trouvaient les appartements de Narcissa. Harry vint pour cogner, mais Hermione retint son bras.

-Harry… commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre, comme si elle était soudain mal à l'aise.

Il attendit qu'elle continue, mais quelque chose semblait la retenir de continuer. Elle détourna les yeux. Il l'invite à continuer, ne comprenant pas l'origine de sa soudaine réserve.

-C'est juste… une pensée m'a traversé l'esprit, mais je ne veux pas que tu le prennes mal, hésita-t-elle de nouveau en évitant toujours son regard.

Comme souvent dans ce genre de situation, plutôt que de le calmer, cette prémisse le fit se tendre davantage, anticipant ce qui devait suivre.

-Sais-tu ce qu'il y a dans le coffre des Malfoy? Je veux dire… est-il possible qu'il y ait…des choses…des choses que certaines personnes pourraient désirer?

Il la regarda en silence, sans trop comprendre. Elle inspira, comme si elle prenait son courage à deux mains pour formuler clairement le reste de sa pensée.

-Est-ce que tu penses que Draco ait pu conserver des objets de magie noire? Des items appartenant à la collection de son père mis à part ceux qui ont été saisis par le Ministère?

Harry la regarda, choqué, comme si elle venait de dire quelque chose de profondément vulgaire. Ne parvenant pas à croire qu'elle venait réellement de lui poser une telle question, elle qui connaissait pourtant Draco depuis des années, qui savait combien il avait pris soin, dès la fin de la guerre, de faire le ménage dans les affaires de son père pour se débarrasser de toutes les reliques de magie noire qu'il avait pu trouver. Elle lui demandait s'il avait pu, en secret, garder des objets maléfiques en souvenir de Merlin seul savait quoi.

Il la regarda comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Comment pouvait-elle-même suggérer une telle chose? Et si dans un premier temps, l'émotion qui l'assaillit à l'entente de ses propos était la colère, elle fut bien vite remplacée par la peine. Et par le souvenir d'une tension qui existait depuis longtemps entre Draco et lui sur ce sujet, une tension qui avait souvent frôlée la dispute et maintenant Harry ne pouvait que s'en vouloir de ne pas y avoir prêté plus d'attention et d'écoute. Combien de fois son petit-ami lui avait sous-entendu la prétendue différence entre la perception que ses amis avaient de lui, cette supposée méfiance à son endroit, cette rédemption conditionnelle dont on ne lui laissait jamais oublier qu'elle lui avait été accordée et pouvait lui être retirer. Tout ça à cause de son nom et de ce qu'il portait et de cette marque aussi indélébile que le souvenir de ses fautes passées.

Et c'est avec une certaine impatience qu'Harry avait toujours rabroué ce qu'il jugeait n'être que des inquiétudes fondées dans un sentiment de culpabilité qui, selon lui, n'avait pas lieu d'être. Harry n'avait jamais rien perçu des supposés regards, des mots couverts et des allusions qu'il considérait n'être que le fruit des angoisses de son amoureux. Et ce n'était pas dans le but de nier les sentiments de son petit-ami qu'il agissait de la sorte, mais plutôt pour tenter, d'une manière peut-être maladroite, de le rassurer et de se convaincre lui-même que l'amour qu'il lui portait était partagé par les gens qui lui étaient chers s'il ne l'était pas par le reste de la communauté sorcière.

Mais le fait qu'Hermione soulève ce genre de questionnement en cet instant, cette idée que peut-être, au fond de Draco, demeurait un reliquat de celui qu'elle avait cru longtemps qu'il était, de celui qu'il aurait peut-être pu être, même, lui était insupportable. Insupportable parce que cela confirmait ce qu'il avait longtemps nié, en lui-même, mais aussi face à son petit-ami, que malgré l'amour de ceux qui se disaient désormais ses amis et qui l'étaient, malgré tout, subsistait cette méfiance passée.

Plutôt que de rejeter les craintes de son amoureux, Harry aurait dû le supporter. Et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment Draco avait dû se sentir alors que même celui qui partageait sa vie refusait de valider ou même d'écouter son ressenti.

Il n'en voulait pas tellement à Hermione, mais plus à lui-même qui plutôt que d'adresser ce sujet, avait préféré ne jamais l'aborder en espérant, peut-être, qu'ainsi il disparaisse. Le manque de la présence de Draco ne se fit que plus criant. Et bien que la situation actuelle n'avait rien à voir avec cette culpabilité nouvelle qu'il ressentait, il éprouvait le besoin de prendre son amoureux dans ses bras et cette fois, enfin, de l'écouter et de lui présenter ses excuses.

-Si des objets liés à la magie noire se cachent dans le coffre des Malfoy, c'est à l'insu de Draco et malgré les fouilles intensives du Ministère suivant la guerre, n'en doute jamais, répondit-il simplement d'une voix ferme et sans appel avant de cogner à la porte de la chambre de sa belle-mère.

* * *

Alice Stuart, appuyée contre son bureau, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, s'adressait à la demi-douzaine d'aurors présents au bureau et qui avaient été assignés à son dossier. Malgré le fait que plusieurs n'avaient pas quitté le travail depuis la veille au matin ou que certaines avaient été tirés du lit en plein milieu de la nuit, cela ne se ressentait nullement dans leur humeur. Parmi eux, Matthew Holloway, l'Auror en chef, l'écoutait, attendant ses ordres. Il avait été fidèle à sa parole et n'avait pas tenté de prendre le commandement à sa place, même s'il aurait pu, et pour cela, elle lui en était reconnaissante. D'ailleurs, les autres aurors semblaient la prendre encore plus au sérieux devant une telle preuve de confiance de la part de leur chef.

-Depuis l'information concernant la présence de Draco Malfoy à Gringott's nous n'avons pas de nouvelles traces de lui. En conséquence, nous allons nous rendre dans tous les lieux qu'il fréquente habituellement et voir si on peut trouver quelque chose. Je vous ai répartis en différents lieux, vous n'aurez qu'à consulter le parchemin sur le babillard. Chef, si vous voulez bien vous charger de la demeure que partage monsieur Malfoy et monsieur Potter, j'ai contacté ce dernier et il sera là pour vous y accueillir d'ici une heure, dit-elle en se tournant vers Holloway qui acquiesça lentement. J'ai appelé Weasley, Mulaney et Porter pour qu'ils rentrent, ils ne devraient pas tarder. Et n'oubliez pas qu'à la moindre piste, vous me contacter immédiatement, Draco Malfoy est peut-être sous Impérium et il est armé d'une baguette, nous ignorons comment il pourrait réagir, sans compter que Lucius Malfoy est fort probablement mêlé à tout cela et je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler de quel genre d'homme il s'agit.

-Dans l'éventualité où il serait révélé que Draco Malfoy est de connivences avec son père, sommes-nous autorisés à employer la force à son endroit? demanda Travers, l'auror en formation qui l'avait appelé un peu plus tôt.

Elle le jaugea du regard un moment, il y avait quelque chose chez cette recrue qui ne lui revenait pas sans trop pouvoir mettre le doigt dessus.

-Non, absolument pas, comme je viens de le dire, personne n'agit seul pour cette mission et à la moindre info, vous me contactez.

La jeune recrue jeta un regard vers Holloway, comme si elle cherchait à valider les propos de l'auror.

-Inutile de me regarder ainsi, Travers, les ordres de Stuart sont clairs et sachez que toute insubordination n'a pas sa place parmi les rangs des aurors, en espérant que ce message soit également perçu clairement par vous.

Le visage de Travers se teinta de rouge alors qu'une auror près de lui lui jetait un regard supérieur et que deux autres échangeaient un regard légèrement moqueur.

* * *

À peine quelques minutes après avoir été invités à pénétrer dans les appartements de Narcissa Malfoy, Ron se joignit aux deux autres, prenant place dans le petit salon attenant à la chambre de la maîtresse des lieux. Il avait revêtu son uniforme d'auror et écoutait Harry finir de raconter ce que lui avait dit Alice Stuart au téléphone, les bras croisés et l'air toujours un peu renfrogné. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que non seulement il subsistait une tension entre lui et Hermione, mais également entre ces deux amis qu'il ne sut expliquer.

Narcissa n'avait pas davantage d'idée quant à la raison qui avait pu pousser Draco à se rendre ainsi à Gringott's et pour l'instant, tout ceci était encore un mystère. Ils discutèrent un moment, sans rien apporter de nouveau, mais ressassant encore les mêmes informations comme si soudain elles prendraient un sens à force de les répéter. Ron se leva, il avait déjà attendu trop longtemps avant de partir pour le bureau quand une petite voix s'éleva derrière eux.

-Il est venu ici…

Ils se tournèrent tous vers l'elfe de maison qui venait tout juste d'apparaître dans la pièce, semblait-il. Ses grandes oreilles semblaient plus basses qu'à l'accoutumée et elle se tordait les mains nerveusement, l'expression de son visage reflétait l'angoisse que le reste de son corps projetait. La petite créature s'avança lentement vers eux, sortant de l'ombre où elle s'était dissimulée sans doute pour mieux les écouter.

-Draco? Draco est venu ici? demanda aussitôt Harry en s'approchant rapidement d'elle et elle retint un mouvement de recul, ses yeux globuleux se remplissant soudain de larmes alors qu'elle acquiesçait rapidement à la question posée.

-Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas avertis? s'emporta-t-il en haussant le ton, ignorant le regard réprobateur d'Hermione.

L'elfe éclata en sanglots bruyants et jeta alors un regard apeuré vers Narcissa, comme si en l'absence de son maître légitime, elle devenait son point de référence. Elle renifla misérablement.

-Réponds Mimi! intervint la maîtresse des lieux avec impatience, pas le moins du monde émue par les larmes de l'elfe.

-Je… je… c'est maître Draco, madame, il… il ne voulait pas que cela se sache, il m'a dit de ne rien dire! Je ne voulais pas désobéir, Mimi est une mauvaise elfe, madame. Mais… mais quand j'ai entendu ce que vous disiez...Oh!...Oh! J'aurais dû vous réveiller, je le sais maintenant. Mais madame, j'ai promis… Et monsieur Harry Potter, je ne voulais pas vous mettre en colère, mais… je n'avais pas le choix et maintenant je ne sais plus si j'aurais dû parler ou pas… Oh, c'est terrible… terrible! pleurnicha l'elfe en poussant des plaintes, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

-Non, tu as bien fait de parler, Mimi, dit Hermione dont la vue de l'elfe dans un tel état lui brisait le cœur.

-À quelle heure est-il venu ici? Qu'a-t-il fait? Pourquoi est-il reparti? demanda Harry d'une voix plus douce, cette fois.

Mimi se tordit les mains de plus belle, déchirée.

-Je… je ne sais pas monsieur Harry Potter…

-Tu vas nous dire ce que tu sais immédiatement, même si Draco est désormais ton maître, tu me dois obéissance tout de même, alors tu vas parler. Il en va peut-être de la vie de mon fils! dit Narcissa sèchement.

L'elfe lui jeta un regard suppliant, comme si elle lui faisait subir la pire des tortures et l'image de Dobby lorsqu'il avait fait irruption pour la première fois à Privet Drive s'imposa dans l'esprit de Harry. Il se sentit coupable de la manière dont il s'était emporté contre elle. Il savait combien il devait être difficile pour elle de désobéir à son maître et que cette désobéissance n'était que le fruit de l'amour qu'elle lui portait et de sa volonté de lui venir en aide.

-Il est venu il y a peut-être… une heure, finit par répondre Mimi en se triturant méchamment les doigts. Il est allé directement dans sa chambre, puis…

-Dans la chambre où je me trouvais? l'interrompit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle acquiesça.

-… puis il est reparti. C'est tout ce que je sais, je le jure!

-A-t-il emporté quelque chose avec lui? demanda alors Ron.

-Non… pas… pas que je sache, répondit l'elfe entre deux sanglots.

-Et toi, tu n'as aucun souvenir de sa venue? Tu ne t'es rendu compte de rien? Et dans la chambre, rien n'a bougé? demanda Ron en se tournant vers Harry.

-Bien sûr que non, sinon je vous l'aurais dit, voyons!

-Non, je sais, c'est juste…

-C'est incompréhensible, finit Harry en secouant la tête, n'arrivant pas à faire sens de toute cette histoire.

Il avait toujours eu le sommeil profond, c'était vrai, mais tout de même! Il ne parvenait pas à croire que Draco était venu au manoir, dans la chambre pendant qu'il dormait, faire Merlin seul savait quoi et qu'il était ensuite reparti comme un voleur. Il ne remettait pas en doute la parole de Mimi qui de toute évidence n'aurait jamais inventé une telle histoire, surtout pas considérant l'état dans lequel elle était, mais c'était à n'y rien comprendre. Peut-être s'était-il trompé plus tôt, peut-être que Draco était bel et bien sous Impérium, parce que pour l'instant, c'était la seule explication plus ou moins logique à tout ceci.

Hermione perçut son trouble et sans doute pour se racheter de ce qu'elle avait dit plus tôt, elle posa une main sur son genou et lui murmura qu'il y avait une explication et qu'ils tiraient tout au clair. Harry eut envie de la repousser, mais il ne broncha pas, l'esprit trop surchargé de suppositions plus sombres les unes que les autres.

-Merci Mimi, tu auras peut-être aidé à sauver Draco avec ce que tu viens de nous révéler et je suis certaine qu'il ne t'en voudra pas, dit Hermione.

-Merci madame Granger, vous êtes très gentille, mais Mimi ne mérite pas autant de gentillesse, Mimi est une mauvaise elfe, elle a trahi son maître et sa maison, répondit-elle alors que ses larmes semblaient redoublées.

-Si c'est tout ce que tu avais à nous dire, Mimi, tu peux nous laisser, intervint Narcissa sans un regard pour la créature magique ou pour Hermione qui se tourna vers elle avec indignation.

L'elfe disparut aussitôt sans demander son reste.

-Comment pouvez-vous la traiter ainsi? s'emporta la jeune femme.

Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel dans un mimique qui n'était pas sans rappeler Draco.

-Je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès de vous de la manière dont je traite mes domestiques et il m'apparaît normal de me soucier davantage de la vie de mon fils que des états d'âmes d'une elfe de maison.

Harry sut que la situation était sur le point de dégénérer rien qu'à voir le visage d'Hermione se teinter de rouge et aussi décida-t-il d'y mettre fin. Madame Malfoy avait raison sur au moins une chose, la priorité devait aller à retrouver Draco.

-Je dois me rendre chez moi, les aurors sont supposés m'y retrouver, dit alors Harry d'une voix froide qui n'était pas la sienne.

-Harry… tenta de le retenir Hermione, mais cette fois il repoussa la main qu'elle posa sur lui.

-Non! Nous avons assez discuté, c'est tout ce que nous faisons et regarde où cela nous a mené, nulle part! Draco a besoin de moi, il est en danger et même si je ne comprends pas comment il a pu venir ici cette nuit et pourquoi, je lui fais confiance, entièrement, et je ferai tout pour le retrouver!

Hermione eut l'impression de recevoir une gifle, les paroles de son meilleur ami lui étaient directement destinées et son cœur se serra douloureusement.

-Harry, je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, moi aussi j'ai confiance en Draco…

-Vraiment? la coupa-t-il.

-Oui, tu le sais bien, tu…

-Je ne suis plus certain de le savoir, justement. Je dois partir, les aurors m'attendent et j'ai besoin d'être seul.

* * *

-Bon, j'imagine que tu as un plan, dit Draco en pénétrant rapidement dans le vestibule sans prendre le temps de saluer son père qui venait de lui ouvrir la porte de l'ancienne demeure de Severus Rogue.

Lucius referma la porte non sans jeter un œil suspicieux à l'extérieur pour voir si son fils n'avait pas été suivi. Il ne vit rien, la rue encore plongée dans le noir était déserte, ce qui était logique vu l'heure. Draco était en train de déboutonner son manteau et de prendre place sur l'un des fauteuils poussiéreux du salon qui n'était pas plus grand que le bureau de Draco au Square Grimmaurd quand Lucius l'y rejoignit.

Draco se sentait vide et épuisé, il maintenait les émotions qui menaçaient de le submerger derrière cette barrière mentale qu'il avait appris à ériger au fur et à mesure que ses aptitudes d'Occlumens s'étaient affirmées. Il pouvait les voir tourbillonner de l'autre côté, frappant contre le mur, exigeant de regagner son esprit désormais dépourvu du moindre épanchement. La peur. L'angoisse. La colère. La tristesse. Elles réclamaient tous de s'emparer de lui à nouveau, mais il les envoya paître.

Être un excellent Occlumens lui avait sauvé la vie durant la guerre. C'est ce qui lui avait permis de jouer les espions pour l'Ordre sans être jamais mis au jour par Voldemort. Cependant, plus il devenait facile de mettre de côté ses émotions, plus cela était tentant de le faire souvent pour ne pas dire en tout temps. Pourquoi subir le tourment de ressentir toutes ces choses qu'il n'avait pas demandées s'il pouvait tout simplement les effacer. Et plus il les maintenait éloignées de lui, plus leur retour en lui était souffrant, à chaque fois. Comme s'il avait oublié la saveur de chacun de ces émotions et que lorsqu'elle se faisait sentir de nouveau, c'était comme si c'était la première fois qu'il y goûtait et ce dernier était toujours de plus en plus amer.

Et même s'il craignait qu'un jour à force de s'anesthésier le cœur de la sorte, il n'ait tout simplement plus la capacité de les recevoir de nouveau en lui et que le choc lui soit fatal, la paix qu'elle lui apportait dépassait cette peur. Et la fin de la guerre, plutôt que de retirer la nécessité d'échapper ainsi à ce qui faisait de lui un être humain comme les autres n'avait fait que renforcer son addiction. Depuis la forteresse qu'il s'était construite en lui-même, il voyait les autres atterrés, éplorés et il était à l'abris de tout cela. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il craignait d'abaisser ses défenses, sachant combien le contre-coup serait terrible et bientôt, toute son énergie était consacrée à maintenir cette barrière. Et ce fut Harry, bien sûr, qui y mit la hache. Harry, Sauveur du monde sorcier. Harry, le preux chevalier. Harry qui ne pouvait pas laisser les gens s'auto-détruire en paix.

Harry qui voyait au travers de sa froideur, qui malgré lui, abaissait une à une ses défenses, un baiser, une parole, un regard, un soupir à la fois. Et maintenant que le mur s'était fissuré, d'autres choses l'atteignaient désormais. Une remarque de Pansy qui le faisait sourire. La sensation du vent sur son visage lorsqu'il volait sur son balai. Le goût du beurre fondu sur un scone encore chaud. Les lettres de sa mère. Les regards dédaigneux que certains posaient sur lui. Et à certains moments, l'intensité de ces émotions était telle qu'il pensait à remettre la barrière en place, mais Harry, sans même s'en rendre compte peut-être, l'en dissuadait. Parce que cela signifiait non seulement mettre en sourdine la douleur, mais également tout ce qu'il y avait de beau et il ne pouvait désormais plus s'en passer.

Néanmoins, sporadiquement, la tentation revenait, comme un ex qui réapparaît soudain et dont on a oublié les travers. Mais il ne succombait pas ou, de moins, presque plus. Mais en cet instant, elle venait de nouveau le tenter. Ce qu'il venait de faire à Harry, jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner et il ne pouvait même pas se réconforter en se disant que c'était la bonne chose à faire puisque bien honnêtement, il l'ignorait. Il avait senti que c'était ce qui devait être fait au moment où il l'avait fait, mais maintenant, tout était confus.

Il n'était pas un héros.

Il n'avait pas ce qu'il fallait pour affronter toute cette histoire et, surtout, il ne désirait pas l'affronter. La vérité, c'était que maintenant, il ne savait plus quoi faire et qu'il aurait voulu que tout se termine, tout simplement. Il ne s'était jamais porté volontaire pour tout cela et il voulait retourner à sa vie d'avant.

Il n'était pas un héros et il venait de lancer un sortilège d'Oubliettes au héros.

La culpabilité lui écrasait la poitrine, il avait envie de hurler, de pleurer, de dormir, de ne plus rien ressentir, jamais. Et face à son père, c'était presque un automatisme. Enfant, déjà, alors qu'il ignorait tout de l'Occlumencie, il avait appris à dissimuler ses émotions à cet homme qui considérait tout émotivité comme quelque chose de honteux et de réservé aux faibles comme il se plaisait constamment à le lui répéter.

Mais il ne succomba pas.

-Je dois avouer que tu me surprends Draco.

L'interpellé lui jeta un regard en biais, se demandant où son père voulait en venir et s'en fichant en même temps. Il n'était pas d'humeur à subir les commentaires de son père, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Harry, pas après ce qu'il avait fait.

-J'aurais pensé que tu serais allé trouver Potter malgré mon conseil et que ça aurait été les Aurors qui seraient venus me rejoindre ici plutôt que toi.

Draco s'apprêta à répondre, mais quelque chose attira son attention à travers la fenêtre.

-Et merde, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Lucius se tourna pour voir ce qui avait provoqué une telle réaction chez son fils et vit, par la fenêtre, les deux employés du Ministère qui s'en étaient pris à Narcissa et à lui ce soir-là au manoir. Il se tourna vers Draco.

-Ils savent que nous sommes ici, tu as été suivi! Comment ont-ils pu te repérer si facilement? Tu as seulement été chez toi et à Gringott's?

Draco hésita, n'ayant aucune envie de donner une raison à son père de lui faire des reproches et peu disposé à les recevoir. Néanmoins, il ne voyait pas quarante-cinq façons de lui dire la vérité.

-Non, je suis aussi allé au manoir.

-Au manoir! répéta Lucius comme s'il ne parvenait pas à le croire. C'est évident qu'ils surveillaient cet endroit à quoi donc as-tu pensé?

Le plus jeune se contenta de pincer les lèvres, la vérité c'était qu'il n'avait pas pensé, justement. Il n'avait eu l'esprit occupé que par une chose, son besoin de voir Harry et de lui expliquer la situation. Animé par la croyance sans doute stupide que son petit-ami, pour une fois, l'écoute. L'idée que le manoir ait pu être sous surveillance ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit.

De l'autre côté de la rue, la lumière des lampadaires permettait de voir les deux sorciers qui étudiaient les alentours du regard et discutaient entre eux. Ils ne se dirigeaient pas vers la maison, étrangement.

-Ils ne savent pas où nous sommes, ils n'ont fait que suivre la trace de mon transplanage, dit alors Draco en voyant les deux hommes continuer d'observer les maisons les entourant.

-Nous devons partir, ce ne sera pas long avant qu'ils nous aient découverts ou avant que des renforts arrivent.

-On ne peut pas employer la magie, ils auront tôt fait de nous repérer et ils pourront suivre notre piste si nous transplanons ou utilisons la cheminée. Qui plus est, nous n'avons qu'une seule baguette, fit remarquer le fils.

-On ne peut tout de même pas partir à pied!

-Non… pas à pied, dit Draco pensivement en se dirigeant vers l'arrière de la maison.

Lucius le regarda faire sans comprendre, les sourcils froncés, mais il le suivit. La maison n'avait pas de jardin, mais une étroite ruelle se trouvait à l'arrière. S'ils sortaient par-là, ils seraient dissimulés aux yeux de leurs poursuivants. Draco franchit alors le pas de la porte sans un regard pour son père.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais! chuchota furieusement Lucius.

-Je nous sors de là.

Draco n'était pas un héros, mais le plan insensé qui germait dans son esprit était exactement le genre de chose que ferait son petit-ami ou, du moins, le pensait-il.

Le plus âgé hésita un moment, jetant un regard suspicieux dans la ruelle, comme s'il s'attendait à tout moment à voir apparaître les gens du Ministère, puis il franchit à son tour le seuil de la porte, suivant de près son fils qui s'avançait déjà vers la rue au bout de la ruelle. Si leurs poursuivants étaient toujours devant la maison, ils n'auraient qu'à tourner le coin de la rue pour les voir. Draco tourna à droite sur la rue pour s'éloigner des deux hommes et marcha d'un pas rapide.

-Sais-tu au moins où tu vas ainsi?

Draco retint un soupir et consentit alors à se tourner vers son père sans pour autant interrompre son pas rapide.

-Nous trouver une voiture.

Lucius ne répondit rien, étonnamment, mais le regard qu'il posa sur son fils ne laissait nul doute quant à ce qu'il pensait de cette suggestion. Décidément, ce dernier avait perdu la tête. Alors qu'ils traversaient la prochaine rue, mettant encore un peu plus de distance entre eux et les hommes du Ministère, Draco s'immobilisa soudain alors qu'une voiture faisait son arrêt obligatoire tout près d'eux, il s'avança rapidement vers le véhicule en faisant un geste de la main. Lucius le suivit, il était physiquement impossible qu'il ait pu avoir les sourcils davantage froncés qu'en cet instant.

Le vieil homme au volant de la voiture sembla hésiter en voyant Draco, mais, finalement, il consentit à baisser la vitre du côté passager de quelques centimètres. Draco se pencha à la fenêtre, un sourire aux lèvres pour tenter de mettre l'homme en confiance, après tout, c'était tout de même le milieu de la nuit et il était déjà surpris que le conducteur ait daigné s'arrêter.

-Monsieur, pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, mais je suis avec mon père ici et nous avons eu un souci mécanique…

Le conducteur, qui avait semblé, dans un premier temps, méfiant se détendit en jetant un regard vers Lucius, prêtant foi à la prémisse de Draco, sans doute. Puis le vieil homme tourna de nouveau son attention vers Draco, désormais plus disposé à l'écouter. Mais ce dernier avait profité de ce moment pour saisir sa baguette dans sa poche et alors que le vieil homme s'apprêtait à lui demander quelle rue ils cherchaient, il lui jeta un sort de confusion. Il fit rapidement le tour de la voiture et aida le conducteur à en descendre, ce dernier se laissa faire avec docilité en souriant de manière niaise à Draco tandis que ce dernier prenait sa place derrière le volant. Il vit alors que son père n'était toujours pas dans la voiture.

-Dépêche-toi! Monte!

Lucius haussa un sourcil avec dédain.

-Si tu penses que…

-Ils vont arriver d'un moment à l'autre s'ils ont détecté mon sort, préfères-tu leur expliquer à eux pourquoi tu refuses de monter dans cette voiture? s'impatienta le plus jeune.

Lucius pinça les lèvres, sachant que son fils avait raison, mais peu disposé à l'admettre. Néanmoins, il ouvrit la portière et prit place dans la voiture. Son dos avait à peine touché le dossier que Draco embrayait en première et appuyait sur l'accélérateur. Lucius ne put s'empêcher son attention d'être captée par les gestes de son fils qui maniait avec efficacité l'engin moldu qui filait désormais à folle allure dans les rues presque désertes de ce quartier ouvrier qu'il espérait ne jamais revoir tant il était sale et déprimant. Inconsciemment, sa main s'agrippa à la portière alors que la voiture effectuait un virage serré sur la gauche. Son estomac se retourna et il expira lentement.

La voiture poussa alors une sorte de grognement et un coup se fit sentir tandis que Draco actionnait le bras de vitesse en serrant les dents.

-Y a-t-il moyen de faire aller cette… voiture plus doucement ou les moldus sont-ils autant dépourvu du sens du confort? demanda-t-il, tendu.

Draco, sans quitter la route des yeux, les mains crispées sur le volant, prit un air insulté.

-J'aimerais bien t'y voir!

-Très peu pour moi. D'ailleurs, j'ignorais que tu t'intéressais à de telles choses…

La manière dont Lucius prononça ce dernier laissait entrevoir tout ce qu'il pensait de cela. Si Lucius avait été jusqu'à présent suspicieusement conciliant dans leurs échanges, Draco sut que cela n'était que dû à un effort presque surhumain de sa part et qu'il lui coûtait sans doute de lui dire tout ce qu'il pensait de son mode de vie à son fils. Peut-être à cause de ce qui s'était passé avec Harry. Ou peut-être parce qu'il avait atteint un stade où plus rien ne semblait avoir d'importance, Draco se sentit une envie de lui jeter à la figure tout ce sur quoi il s'était volontairement ou involontairement tut jusqu'à présent face à son père.

-C'est Harry qui a insisté pour que je prenne des leçons en fait, il a acheté une voiture il y a quelques mois.

Lucius pinça les lèvres sans répondre. Ils roulèrent un moment en silence dans les rues presque désertes. Maintenant qu'ils avaient échappé à leurs poursuivants, Draco n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il allait, mais il n'avait aucune envie de le dire à son père. Étrangement, conduire lui faisait du bien. Parce que ce qu'il n'avait pas dit à son père c'était que même s'il avait appris à conduire, il avait horreur de cela. En fait, il détestait les voitures, point final. Il ne s'était jamais habitué à ce mode de transport que ce soit en tant que passager ou conducteur. Et il avait bien conscience qu'il était un piètre chauffeur, comme Lucius avait d'ailleurs eu tôt fait de le souligner.

-Tu as dit que tu étais allé au manoir, dit Lucius au bout d'un moment.

Draco se tendit imperceptiblement, il avait oublié qu'il avait révélé cette information à son père et il aurait préféré que cela reste ainsi.

-Oui.

Lucius acquiesça lentement, comme s'il soupesait cette information alors que Draco savait très bien que s'il avait soulevé ce point, c'est qu'il savait parfaitement où il se dirigeait avec ses questions. Il se retint de soupirer.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi, si tu as été rejoindre Potter au manoir, nous sommes maintenant dans cette situation. Où est-il à présent?

Draco eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui déverser un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête. Évidemment, Lucius avait deviné pourquoi il s'était rendu au manoir. Après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment difficile de faire une telle déduction et son père était un homme intelligent.

-Je lui ai lancé un sortilège d'Oubliettes, s'entendit-il dire alors.

Lucius perdit de son flegme et tourna la tête subitement vers son fils. Quelles qu'aient été ses attentes, il était certain que la réponse de Draco était complètement en dehors de celles-ci. Draco continua de regarder la route droit devant lui, sa main pianotant nerveusement sur le bras de vitesse. Lui-même ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait avoué cela à son père.

Un silence s'étendit entre eux juste assez longtemps pour créer un inconfort.

-J'imagine que tu dois être ravi, finit par dire Draco.

-Ravi?

Mais Draco ne répondit pas. À nouveau, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers ce qu'il avait fait et sur la situation absurde dans laquelle il se trouvait à présent, à conduire une voiture, au beau milieu de la nuit, avec son père, n'ayant aucune idée de l'endroit où il se dirigeait. Comment une telle histoire pouvait-elle bien se terminer?

-Où allons-nous? demanda Lucius au bout d'un moment.

-À Bristol, répondit spontanément Draco.

-À… Bristol. C'est… un endroit que tu…

-JE N'EN SAIS RIEN, OK? J'AI AUCUNE FOUTUE IDÉE DE L'ENDROIT OÙ ON DEVRAIT ALLER! PARCE QUE CE N'EST PAS UNE CHOSE QUE JE FAIS SOUVENT, TU VOIS, ÊTRE EN CAVALE! hurla Draco, donnant libre cours à toutes les émotions qui se livraient bataille en lui.

-Draco…

-J'AVAIS UNE VIE, TU SAIS? AVANT QUE TOUT TES PLANS DE MERDE ME MÈNENT ICI! J'AVAIS UNE VIE ET TU N'Y EXISTAIS PLUS ET C'ÉTAIT TRÈS BIEN AINSI!

-Et moi, penses-tu que c'est ce que je veux? Penses-tu que tout ça, c'est ce que j'avais prévu? répliqua Lucius. Ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour toi, pour…

-LA FERME! Arrête! Arrête de prétendre que ce que tu as fait, tu l'as fait pour moi ou pour la famille. C'est faux! C'est ABSOLUMENT FAUX! À cause de toi, je vais tout perdre, TOUT! Mais tu t'en fous, non, mieux que ça, tu t'en réjouis! Tu sais quoi? J'aurais voulu que tu ne survives pas à cette guerre, j'aurais voulu que tu crèves et que je sois enfin débarrassé de toi, j'aurais voulu que tu ne sois jamais mon père!

-DRACO!

Mais l'interpellé ne porta pas attention à l'avertissement de son père, croyant qu'il tentait de le raisonner et ne voulant plus rien entendre de ce qu'il pourrait dire et il ne vit pas le camion qui arrivait dans l'autre rue alors qu'il passait sans s'en apercevoir sur le feu rouge à l'intersection.

Il entendit le son du klaxon et sentit le choc avant que le monde l'entourant s'éteigne brusquement.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Chers lecteurs,

Est-ce que j'ai le droit de dire que j'adore Lucius? Parce que je l'aime d'amour, même si c'est clairement une mauvaise personne. Sinon, merci de votre soutien et de vos messages, ça me touche beaucoup et c'est très motivant.

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu, je vous remercie de me lire, de commenter et de suivre cette histoire.

Harley

NB : Ceux qui me laissent des reviews anonyme, je vous remercie infiniment et je regrette de ne pouvoir vous répondre directement!


	25. Chapitre 25: Teddy

**Chapitre 25** **: Teddy**

Une vibration intense, des bruits tout aussi forts, une sirène, une série de chocs et des voix lointaines. Tout entoura Draco d'un coup alors qu'il s'éveilla brusquement. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais s'en trouva presque incapable et la brûlure qu'il ressentit en essayant le convainquit de renoncer. Il pouvait sentir qu'il était allongé et dans le chaos qui semblait l'entourer, l'idée qu'il ait pu être dans une ambulance lui traversa l'esprit.

Il n'y avait pas de douleur, pas en tant que tel, rien qu'un inconfort, mais ce dernier était tellement envahissant que la douleur eut peut-être été préférable. Il ne pouvait bouger, mais en même temps, tout son corps lui semblait en mouvement, projeté d'un côté et de l'autre et retenu par quelques sangles. Un nouveau choc. Il aurait pu paniquer, mais il en était également incapable, se trouvant d'un coup si épuisé qu'il ne pensait plus qu'à dormir. Les bruits se faisaient désormais plus lointains, comme si son cerveau les jugeait désormais dépourvus d'importance.

Un souvenir se faufila un chemin jusqu'à sa conscience et ce fut tout ce qui lui emplit l'esprit. De vieilles images, l'écho d'émotions qui lui avaient emplis la poitrine, jadis. Il se souvenait d'un certain jour de juillet. Il se rappelait la fébrilité qui voyageait comme un courant électrique en lui. Une excitation qui ne lui ressemblait pas et une angoisse qui elle lui était familière. Et il se laissait envahir, ayant renoncé depuis un moment déjà à tenter de les calmer.

Assis sur le canapé faisant face au foyer, il avait essayé de s'intéresser à la Gazette du sorcier ouverte sur ses genoux, mais cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que ses yeux ne s'étaient pas posés sur le journal. Il avait soupiré et jeté de nouveau un regard à l'hideuse horloge qu'Harry avait insisté pour garder et qui était posée sur le manteau de la cheminée.

Onze heures.

Harry était parti depuis plus d'une heure. Il avait regretté de ne pas l'avoir accompagné, finalement. Mais il s'était dit, pour une raison qui lui échappait à présent, que ce serait peut-être mieux ainsi, sachant que sa relation avec Andromeda n'était pas des plus aisée malgré la fin de la guerre. Cela changerait, cependant, au fil des années qui suivraient, même s'ils ne deviendraient jamais proches.

N'y tenant soudain plus, il avait replié la Gazette d'un geste brusque et s'était levé. Harry avait semblé déçu qu'il ne vienne pas avec lui. Interprèterait-il cela comme un manque d'engagement de sa part dans ce qui serait désormais leur nouvelle vie? Cela causerait-il une autre querelle entre eux? Il avait pincé les lèvres, agacé d'être ainsi affecté malgré lui par ce qui aurait dû lui être égal. Ses pensées s'étaient dirigées vers Pansy et ce qu'elle lui répétait trop souvent pour qu'il en fasse fie, il n'avait pas à rendre les armes à tout coup devant Harry de peur que ce dernier l'en aime moins.

Il avait repoussé avec agacement les paroles de son amie. Elle avait tort, ce n'était pas comme ça entre Harry et lui. Il savait qu'il pouvait prendre sa place, c'était seulement que les choses lui importaient moins qu'à Harry et qu'il n'aimait pas qu'ils se disputent. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de difficulté à tenir tête à son petit-ami lorsqu'il s'agirait de choses importantes. _Vraiment?_ _Comme aujourd'hui, tu veux dire?_ l'avait nargué la voix de Pansy. Ça n'avait rien à voir! C'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui était un jour important qui changerait indubitablement leurs vies, mais il était d'accord lui aussi… C'est sûr que ce n'était pas quelque chose qui venait de lui, c'était le désir de Harry, mais il le voulait lui aussi. Ou, du moins, c'est ce qui faisait le plus de sens. Et puis, parfois la vie imposait des choix et il fallait vivre avec. Et voilà tout.

Onze heures et quart.

La fébrilité s'était muée en impatience. Mais que faisaient-ils? À trop attendre voilà que cela devenait un terreau fertile pour une foule de pensées parasites qu'il n'aurait pas eu s'il les avait tout simplement accompagnés. Il s'était retenu de remonter une fois de plus à la chambre qu'il avait redécoré pour l'occasion. Non, inutile, tout était parfait, il le savait pour l'avoir revérifié jusqu'à ce que cela relève d'un trouble obsessionnel compulsif. Tout se passerait bien. Il fallait que tout se passe bien.

Onze heures vingt.

Il avait sorti son cellulaire de la poche de son jeans et avait jeté un œil à l'écran pour voir, sans surprise, qu'il n'avait pas reçu de message de Harry. Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de se tracasser davantage, Merlin merci, que le son familier de la cheminette s'était fait entendre et l'instant suivant, Harry en était sorti maladroitement, un jeune enfant dans les bras. Ça y était.

Draco était resté quelque peu figé, mais s'était presque aussitôt repris et s'était approché d'eux, les lèvres tendues dans quelque chose s'apparentant à un sourire figé qui trahissait sa nervosité. Mais le sourire lumineux de Harry lorsqu'il avait fait un pas vers lui, avait apposé un baume sur son anxiété et lorsqu'il avait fait à son tour un pas vers eux, il s'était sentit déjà plus léger. Même s'il ne parvenait pas encore complètement à réaliser que dorénavant, Teddy Lupin vivrait avec eux.

Harry avait déposé l'enfant âgé de tout juste deux ans par terre et ce dernier s'était aussitôt tourné vers Draco, un sourire timide sur les lèvres. Ils se connaissaient pourtant, ils s'étaient vus à de nombreuses reprises, notamment dans la dernière année, depuis que Harry et Draco avaient fini leur huitième année à Poudlard et que Harry avait intégré l'académie des Aurors. Harry avait toujours été très présent pour son filleul, lui rendant visite chez sa grand-mère fréquemment, mais, également, le gardant lorsqu'il était disponible ou l'amenant faire toutes sortes d'activités dans lesquelles Draco se joignait souvent à eux.

Mais l'enfant semblait deviner que ce jour était différent et que cela changerait à jamais la relation qui existait entre eux. Tout comme Draco, il en ressentait un étrange serrement au creux de l'estomac qui n'était ni mauvais ni bon, seulement ce qu'on ressent lorsqu'au bord d'une falaise, on contemple l'eau plus bas avant d'y sauter. Et Draco se reconnut dans cette hésitation et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il sentit quelque chose le lier profondément à cet enfant. Quelque chose qui ferait en sorte qu'un lien auquel il ne se serait pas attendu se tisserait entre eux. Il n'était pas le parrain de Teddy et si on cherchait vraiment à trouver ce genre de lien entre eux, on pouvait découvrir qu'ils étaient, en vérité, cousins. Mais ce titre était aussi vide de sens que la réelle relation qui naîtrait en eux aurait un infiniment plus profond.

Mais à ce moment-là, Draco n'aurait pu encore le deviner.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois qu'il avait vu Teddy, ce dernier n'était alors âgé que de quelques mois. C'était lors du premier diner chez les Weasley auquel il avait été convié, c'était dans l'été suivant la fin de la guerre. À ce moment-là, tout le monde était au courant pour Harry et lui et pour le rôle d'espion qu'il avait joué pendant la guerre, mais cela n'empêchait pas malgré tout, certains de le traiter avec une certaine froideur. Il avait dit à Harry qu'il n'était pas obligé de l'accompagner à ce diner, qu'il ne le prendrait pas mal, qu'il comprenait qu'il soit difficile pour les Weasley de le côtoyer sachant que sa tante avait tué Fred. Mais Harry avait insisté et il avait cédé.

Lorsqu'ils avaient passé la porte du Terrier ce soir-là, Draco avait senti un poids se déposer sur ses épaules. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait la maison des Weasley et il ne pouvait faire autrement que de se rappeler toutes les choses méchantes qu'il en avait dit il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que certaines étaient vraies ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter son malaise.

Il avait suivi Harry dans la cuisine où s'affairait madame Weasley, mais elle s'était aussitôt interrompue à leur arrivée, les ayant sûrement entendus approcher. Elle était seule dans la cuisine, les autres devaient être ailleurs dans la demeure, ils étaient en retard. Madame Weasley s'était tournée vers eux et s'était figée un instant, ses yeux examinant Draco qui s'était retenu de détourner le regard. Il se doutait de tout ce qui devait passer dans son esprit à elle le concernant et savait trop bien que ce n'était que par amour pour Harry qu'elle acceptait de le recevoir chez elle. Il s'était senti honteux de s'imposer ainsi à cette mère en deuil, souhaitant avoir tenu tête à Harry et n'être pas venu.

Mais, contre toute attente, Molly s'était directement avancé vers lui et lui avait doucement pris le visage en coupe. C'était un geste emplit d'une telle tendresse qu'il s'était senti complètement désemparé. Une tendresse comme il n'en avait jamais connu, si ce n'était entre les bras de Harry et, même-là, c'était entièrement différent qu'il n'aurait même su en faire un parallèle. C'était le geste d'une mère à son enfant, quelque chose auquel il n'aurait pas dû avoir droit de sa part, pas après tout ce que sa famille avait fait à la sienne, pas après les mots qu'il avait un jour prononcé à son endroit, pas alors qu'il n'avait rien fait pour la mériter, tout au contraire. Il s'était pourtant tenu droit et grande devant elle, se forçant à subir, comme un châtiment, cet amour qu'il aurait été plus facile de rejeter que d'accepter.

Son cœur s'était serré douloureusement et alors qu'il luttait comme si sa vie en dépendait pour ne pas s'écrouler purement et simplement devant elle, elle l'avait pris dans ses bras et il s'était laissé aller contre elle. Harry n'avait pas semblé saisir toutes les émotions qui assaillaient son petit-ami et s'était contenté de lui adresser un sourire alors que Molly relâchait son étreinte et le prenait à son tour dans ses bras. Et quelques instants plus tard, lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus dans le salon pour voir le reste de la famille, Hermione, Andromeda et Teddy y compris, ça avait été presque trop pour lui.

C'était si loin de tout ce qu'il avait connu jusque-là que s'en était écrasant. Si bien qu'il avait trouvé un réconfort dans le regard inhospitalier que lui avait jeté Andromeda davantage que dans l'accueil des autres, au moins, il s'agissait là d'un sentiment auquel il savait faire face. Et lorsque Harry qui avait pris son filleul dans ses bras lui avait présenté le nourrisson, il n'avait pas osé le prendre contre lui et aucun des encouragements de Harry à le forcer n'avait pu le convaincre de le faire. Il n'en avait pas le droit, tout simplement.

Et ce passé, pas si lointain, rejouait pour lui seul derrière ses paupières closes alors que l'ambulance filait à grande vitesse dans les rues de Londres.

* * *

Harry, debout dans un coin du salon, une tasse de thé qui refroidissait lentement entre ses mains, observait le chef des aurors, Matthew Holloway, accompagné de l'auror George Fox lancer une série de sort dans les diverses pièces de la maison. Ça faisait un peu moins d'une heure qu'ils étaient là et ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvés. Par les grandes fenêtres donnant sur la rue devant l'immeuble, le soleil commençait tout juste à se lever et Harry se souvenait de peu de nuits qui lui avaient parues aussi longues.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait dû arrêter sa formation d'auror, il n'éprouvait pas de pincement au cœur en voyant ses anciens collègues. Peut-être sa psychomage avait-elle raison, peut-être serait-il en mesure de faire ce deuil et de passer à autre chose.

Son téléphone portable vibra dans la poche arrière de son jeans et il le sortit pour jeter un œil à l'écran. C'était Hermione qui lui demandait s'il avait des nouvelles. Depuis ce qui s'était passé entre eux un peu plus tôt, elle n'avait cessé de lui envoyer des messages pour soi-disant lui demander des nouvelles, mais il savait que c'était une manière de lui montrer qu'elle était désolée et qu'elle était tout aussi inquiète que lui du sort de Draco.

Il tapa rapidement sur l'écran un « non » et remis l'appareil dans sa poche tandis que George Fox, l'auror qui faisait équipe avec Holloway pour le moment s'approcha de Harry, un sourire timide sur les lèvres. Harry et lui s'étaient toujours bien entendus et avaient souvent fait équipe ensemble. Fox était dans la jeune quarantaine, mais sa personnalité bon enfant et parfois naïve donnait l'impression qu'il était beaucoup plus jeune que cela.

-Tu tiens le coup?

Harry s'apprêta à mentir en disant que tout allait bien, mais la sincérité dans le regard de l'auror l'en empêcha. Il haussa les épaules.

-Je n'ai pas trop le choix.

-Et Teddy?

-Il est chez la mère de Ron, répondit simplement Harry.

-Ok, mais comment vit-il cela? La disparition de Draco? Ça n'a pas dû être facile à lui expliquer pourquoi son père n'est pas là, précisa George.

Harry soupira et prit une gorgée de son thé devenu froid. Les questions de son ancien collègue ne portaient aucun blâme sur lui, mais pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de la manière dont il avait laissé Teddy chez Molly. Sans le vouloir, les propos de l'autre homme lui faisait réaliser qu'il aurait dû être auprès de celui qui était comme son fils, que l'absence de Draco devait être aussi terrible pour lui qu'elle l'était pour lui-même. D'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait comprendre réellement de quoi il en retournait. Il devait retrouver Draco, mais il devait également prendre soin de Teddy.

-Si ça ne te fait rien, George, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

-Oh, ok! Je comprends. Y'a pas… y'a pas de soucis, je suis désolé si…

-Non, non, c'est correct, c'est juste…

-Non, je comprends, c'est bon! l'interrompit l'auror en levant les mains, mal à l'aise à l'idée d'avoir été indiscret. Je…

Ils furent interrompus par Ron qui pénétra dans la pièce, suivit de près par Alice Stuart.

-Le porte était débarrée, dit Ron en guise d'explication.

Le regard de Harry alla de son meilleur ami à l'auror en charge du dossier de la disparition de son petit-ami, leurs mines sérieuses ne laissaient rien présager de bon. Alice demanda à Fox de les laisser seule et referma les portes doubles derrière lui, les laissant seuls dans le salon. Cette fois, Harry sentit un poids se place au creux de son estomac, redoutant ce qu'ils allaient lui annoncer.

-Harry, je lui ai dit que Draco s'était rendu au manoir Malfoy cette nuit, dit Ron sans perdre un instant.

-Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit? demanda-t-elle aussitôt sans laisser le temps à Harry de réagir à l'aveu de Ron.

Harry se sentit respirer de nouveau, soulagé que ce ne fut que cela. Il les invita à s'assoir, mais Alice déclina l'offre d'un geste de la main et répéta sa question.

Harry hésita.

Il allait le dire aux aurors. Il savait que c'était une information importante, qu'elle permettrait peut-être d'assembler les morceaux du casse-tête et de retrouver Draco. Mais effectivement, lorsque Holloway et Fox s'étaient présentés devant lui plus tôt, même s'il avait pensé à leur dévoiler cette information, il ne l'avait pas fait. Et maintenant qu'il prenait la peine de réfléchir aux raisons qui avaient motivées cette décision, il réalisait qu'il n'y en avait qu'une seule et qu'elle découlait des propos tenus plus tôt par Hermione.

-Je craignais que vous ne vous fassiez des idées sur Draco.

Alice Stuart l'observa un moment comme si elle tentait de voir s'il disait ou pas la vérité, puis elle acquiesça lentement.

-Je comprends.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, surpris.

-Ça ne signifie pas que je suis d'accord, mais je comprends, ajouta-t-elle. Et je pense que pour le moment, cette information ne devrait pas être connu de tous, en fait, je vais me rendre moi-même au manoir de ta belle-famille avec Ron pour investiguer.

Il fronça les sourcils à la mention qu'elle préférait garder cette information secrète et ses questionnements redoublèrent en voyant Ron lancer un regard appuyé à sa supérieure, comme s'il tentait de lui rappeler qu'elle avait omis de dire quelque chose. Cette dernière se croisa les bras et sembla hésiter un moment avant d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche.

-Il y a autre chose, également.

Mais elle s'interrompit, hésitant une dernière fois avant de se décider à parler.

-Et je ne veux pas que tu sautes aux conclusions, parce que ce n'est encore rien de sûr, mais c'est ce qui explique mon désir de garder cette dernière information sur Draco secrète. Harry… il se peut que tu ais eu raison concernant les deux employés du Ministère.

Harry haussa un sourcil, profondément étonné de ce changement de cap, mais il ne dit rien pour ne pas l'interrompre.

-Ron et toi êtes les seuls qui soyez au courant. Avant que Draco ne soit aperçu à Gringott's, comme nous n'avions aucune piste, j'avais pris la décision de repasser tous les éléments de l'enquête un à un. Qui plus est, quoi que tu sembles en penser, j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais une excellent recrue et même si au moment où tu m'as exposé tes doutes sur ces deux individus, j'ai rejeté avec un peu trop de force ce que tu disais, parce que tu étais tellement émotif et que nous n'avions absolument aucune preuve pour soutenir de près ou de loin tes suspicions, et bien, ça m'est tout de même resté en tête. Alors, avant de partir du bureau, je me suis dit que peut-être que je devrais les questionner à nouveau, tout comme j'avais l'intention de réinterrogé madame Malfoy et tous ceux qui auraient peut-être pu, même sans le savoir, détenir une info qui nous permettrait d'avancer. Alors, j'ai demandé à ce qu'on me sorte leurs coordonnées et qu'on les mette sur mon bureau, pensant que je ferais le tout le lendemain. Sauf que lorsque je suis rentrée au bureau cette nuit, après avoir envoyée l'équipe, j'ai vu que mon adjointe avait mis le dossier sur mon bureau et qu'il y avait une note sur le dessus. Les adresses des domiciles de ces deux hommes n'existent pas. Je me suis dit que c'était peut-être une erreur, alors j'ai fait la recherche dans la base de données des employés du Ministère et là encore, les mêmes adresses factices. Et j'ai pu voir que leurs adresses avaient été changées un mois avant l'attentat au Ministère, à la date même à laquelle avait été annoncée la date de la tenue de l'audience concernant la libération conditionnelle de Lucius Malfoy.

-Suspect, commenta Harry.

-Oui, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, ajouta Ron.

-Et leur ancienne adresse?

-Elle a été effacée du dossier, répondit Alice. Mais pour l'instant, c'est tout ce que je sais, mais c'est suffisant pour susciter ma méfiance, parce qu'il est certain que les seules personnes qui ont accès à ces dossiers internes et qui sont en mesure de les modifier sont des gens travaillant au sein du Ministère.

Même si Harry était convaincu depuis un moment que ceux qui en voulaient à Lucius et très certainement à Draco étaient associés d'une manière ou d'une autre au Ministère, en obtenir ainsi la confirmation était choquant.

-Et ces faux aurors qui ont enlevé Draco…

Elle haussa les épaules.

-C'est possible, peut-être étaient-ils sous polynectar, mais je te rappelle qu'ils étaient trois, or cela signifie qu'il y a au moins une autre personne d'impliquée et vraiment, je vois difficilement en quoi tout cela est lié, même si, comme toi, j'en suis presque convaincue. Mais tu n'es pas sans savoir que j'ai besoin de preuves pour faire quoi que ce soit et mis à part des adresses inventées, je me retrouve un peu dans le vide ici. Si seulement on pouvait parler à Draco…

Le son de quelqu'un cognant à la porte les interrompit et Alice invita la personne à entrer. C'était Holloway. Les trois autres échangèrent brièvement un regard, une question suspendue entre eux et la réalisation qu'il était désormais trop tard pour y répondre. Devraient-ils le mettre dans le secret? La question n'était non pas de savoir s'ils lui faisaient confiance ou pas, car chacun d'eux connaissait Holloway depuis plusieurs années et Alice davantage et ils lui faisaient parfaitement confiance. Néanmoins, ils ignoraient comment il réagirait s'il lui confiait leurs soupçons, d'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient pas encore de preuve de nature à obtenir un mandat et encore moins une arrestation.

-Nous avons terminé ici, aucune trace de…. commença-t-il, puis il s'interrompit en voyant Ron et Alice. Stuart, Weasley, je ne savais pas que vous étiez également ici.

-Nous venons tout juste d'arriver, Weasley fait équipe avec moi pour la journée et j'avais quelques questions pour Harry, monsieur.

Il hocha la tête, mais son regarda se fit plus perçant pendant une fraction de seconde. Harry avait travaillé suffisamment avec lui pour savoir que cela signifiait qu'il se doutait qu'on lui cachait quelque chose. Néanmoins, il n'en dit rien et reprit la parole.

-Comme je disais, nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace de la magie de monsieur Malfoy ici, en fait, aucune trace magique récente n'a été trouvée non plus. S'il est venu ici, il n'a pas utilisé la magie. Qui plus est, Harry n'a rien vu qui sort de l'ordinaire, qui plus est, les clés de leurs coffres respectifs à Gringott's sont toujours ici. Mais ça ne signifie évidemment pas qu'il n'est pas venu ici…

-Les clés sont ici? dit Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, elles étaient rangées à leur place, dans la console de notre chambre, répondit Harry en sortant les clés de sa poche pour les montrer à Ron. On imagine donc que ce n'est pas dans l'un de nos coffres que Draco a été fouiller. Ses kidnappeurs l'ont donc envoyé fouiller dans un autre coffre, mais les gobelins refusent de nous dire lequel, prétextant qu'il s'agit là d'une information confidentielle au plus haut point et malheureusement, la loi leur donne raison sur ce point.

-Ce n'est donc pas une rançon ou de l'argent que Draco a été chercher à Gringott's, conclut Ron.

-Effectivement, dit Alice en hochant la tête.

Évidemment, ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce que Draco avait dû aller chercher ainsi dans un coffre à Gringott's, mais cela n'augurait rien de bon. Selon son expérience personnelle, les objets dont Harry savait qu'ils avaient été gardés dans des coffres dans la banque pour sorciers étaient la pierre philosophale et la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle et ces objets n'avaient rien apportés de bons dans sa vie. Il se doutait bien que si des gens mal intentionnés avaient pris le risque énorme de laisser aller Draco pour que ce dernier se rendre chercher Merlin seul savait quoi dans un des coffres de Poudlard, c'était que cet objet était soit immensément précieux, soit terriblement puissant ou les deux. Et à la manière dont Ron regardait Harry, des pensées similaires devaient se former dans son esprit.

-Si ça ne vous fait rien, je dois retourner au manoir, la mère de Draco m'y attend, j'ai compris que vous aviez des questions pour elle, également, vous pourriez donc m'y accompagner, invita Harry en s'adressant à Alice et à Ron.

Cette dernière saisit la perche tendue.

-C'est une bonne idée. Chef, je n'ai pas d'ordres à vous donner, mais je suggère, comme vous avez terminé ici et que nous n'avons pas d'informations supplémentaires pour le moment d'en profiter pour prendre une pause, peut-être. Je pense notamment à vous, Fox, je sais que vous travaillé depuis hier matin. De toute façon, pour le moment, c'est tout ce qu'i faire, en espérant que les autres équipes aient trouvé quelque chose.

Encore une fois, le regard perçant du chef des aurors se posa sur eux, analytique, mais, une fois de plus, il ne fit aucune remarque.

-Très bien, pour ma part je ne suis pas fatigué et je vais rentrer au bureau, comme vous n'êtes pas sans l'ignorer, d'autres dossiers attendent sur mon bureau. Fox, rentrez chez vous, beau boulot. Stuart… je vais vous rappeler ce que vous avez dit un peu plus tôt aux autres : personne ne fait cavalier seul, nous sommes une équipe.

* * *

Lorsque Lucius ouvrit les yeux, il était seul dans une chambre, étendu dans un lit et la lumière du soleil emplissait la pièce peinte dans des tons de bleue. Il savait exactement où il se trouvait. Dans cet hôpital moldu où on l'avait amené après l'accident. Il se souvenait de tout, puisqu'il était demeuré conscient après l'impact. Il avait tenté de prévenir Draco, mais ce dernier n'avait pas vu la camionnette foncer sur eux et Lucius n'avait rien pu faire dans les quelques instants précédant la collision. Sa tête avait violemment heurté la fenêtre de la portière, mais, étrangement, le choc avait été moins fort qu'il aurait normalement dû l'être.

Néanmoins, l'impact l'avait sonné et ses souvenirs étaient un peu diffus, car il ne se souvenait pas avoir attendu avant que des moldus en uniforme n'arrivent sur les lieux, comme s'ils avaient transplané sur place dès l'instant de l'accident. Mais il avait bien conscience que c'était impossible. Il ne se souvenait que de Draco, inconscient à ses côtés, le visage ensanglanté et puis, soudain, la seconde d'après, d'un moldu en uniforme ouvrant la portière de son côté alors que des phares éclairaient la scène ainsi que diverses lumières de toutes les couleurs qui clignotaient autour d'eux.

Le moldu lui avait demandé quelque chose et, encore sous le choc de l'impact, Lucius avait aussitôt tenté de se lever, mais des mains fermes l'avaient maintenues en place. La camionnette avait foncé dans le devant de la voiture, du côté du conducteur et la seule chose qui occupait l'esprit de Lucius était son fils. Il devait voir un médicomage, il devait l'amener à Sainte-Mangouste, immédiatement. Il avait dû dire quelque chose à voix haute, car le moldu qui le maintenait assis lui répondit qu'ils s'occupaient de son fils et de demeurer immobile, mais il tenta à nouveau de bouger. Il ne pouvait pas demeurer ici, Draco avait besoin de soins, il avait besoin de lui.

Un autre homme s'approcha de lui et ils l'étendirent sur une civière tandis que Lucius, trop étourdi pour offrir une réelle résistance, se débattait tout de même vainement. Il leur cria, leur ordonna de s'occuper de son fils et non de lui, mais ils ne l'écoutaient pas. Il reprit ses esprits peu à peu dans le transport qui le menait à l'hôpital et à chaque fois qu'il tentait de parler, le moldu en uniforme qui était assis près de lui lui intimait d'une voix douce, mais ferme de se calmer et de demeurer allongé.

Il se souvenait de l'arrivée dans ce qui était vraisemblablement un hôpital moldu. Toute sa vie, Lucius s'était tenu aussi loin que possible de la société moldue à laquelle il ne s'était d'ailleurs jamais intéressé. Comment était-il possible d'avoir de l'intérêt pour quelque chose qui était inférieur en tous points à sa propre réalité? La société moldue était arriérée si on la comparait à la société sorcière. Quant aux moldus eux-mêmes, il valait mieux ne même pas s'y pencher. Et lorsqu'il passa les portes de l'hôpital, il se dit qu'il était en plein cauchemars, entouré de moldus et de leurs soi-disant technologies qui n'arrivaient pas à la cheville de ce qu'il était possible de faire en employant la magie.

On lui passa plusieurs examens au cours desquels tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche en réponse aux questions posées étaient des questions concernant son fils. Il se laissa faire plus qu'il n'obtempéra réellement alors qu'ils le manipulaient et apposaient sur lui leurs instruments tout aussi archaïques que ridicules, acceptant de demeurer à cet endroit uniquement car il savait que Draco y serait de toute évidence amené d'un moment à l'autre.

C'est alors qu'il avait entendu une série de pas rapides et de voix et qu'il s'était redressé pour voir passer sur une civière Draco, toujours inconscient, un large pansement imbibé de sang sur une partie de la tête et du visage, il était entouré de plusieurs moldus dont un qui semblait donner des ordres aux autres et qui était vêtu d'un étrange manteau blanc.

Lucius avait alors tenté de se lever, ne portant plus aucune attention aux moldus qui l'entouraient. Il devait voir son fils, il devait l'aider, l'amener où il pourrait être soigné par des médicomages compétents et non pas par ces moldus incultes. Alors qu'il essayait de se lever, la tête lui avait tournée, mais il n'en avait pas fait de cas, cependant les membres du personnel de l'hôpital affairés autour de lui avaient poussé de hauts cris et lui avaient ordonné de se recoucher. Il n'y avait pas fait attention et, la seconde suivante, il avait senti un pincement douloureux dans son bras et il s'était aussitôt senti sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Il ignorait combien de temps exactement avait passé, depuis, mais le soleil était haut dans le ciel et cela en soit était un indicateur que cela devait faire plusieurs heures.

Il tourna la tête pour voir ce qui l'entourait, mais une douleur épouvantable se fit sentir dans son cou et il s'immobilisa aussitôt, le souffle court. Le choc de la collision avait dû le blesser au cou. Il inspira lentement et entreprit à nouveau de se tourner, très lentement, en utilisant tout le haut de son corps plutôt que son cou et il parvint à voir qu'il y avait un autre lit dans sa chambre, mais qu'il était inoccupé.

La porte de la chambre était grande ouverte et une série de bruits de toutes natures lui parvenaient du couloir. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de voir quelqu'un passer d'un pas rapide devant sa porte sans un regard pour lui, bientôt suivie d'une autre personne vêtue de cet étrange manteau blanc qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt sur un de ces moldus. C'était sans doute l'uniforme des médicomages moldus.

Doucement, il se redressa dans son lit et constata qu'il ne portait plus ses vêtements. On l'avait vêtu d'une sorte de jaquette d'un vert immonde. En bougeant, la douleur se fit de nouveau sentir dans son cou et sur le côté gauche de sa tête, là où elle avait heurté la portière. Il sentit également un inconfort sur le dessus de sa main gauche et constata avec horreur qu'une série de tuyaux en sortaient et qu'un liquide, sans doute une sorte de potion, s'écoulait en lui. D'un geste brusque, il tira sur les tuyaux et ceux-ci s'arrachèrent douloureusement de sa main. Il ignorait quel était l'effet de cette potion, mais mis-à-part son mal de tête et la douleur à son cou, il se sentait normal.

Il posa un pied par terre et entreprit péniblement de se lever. Il devait absolument trouver Draco et ensuite, ils devaient partir d'ici au plus vite. L'image de son fils sur cette civière s'imposa à lui et il espéra que ces barbares de moldus n'avaient pas empiré son état avec leur médecine primitive.

Il sortit de la chambre et vit aussitôt un comptoir derrière lequel était assis une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, un peu rondelette, dont l'uniforme et la carte d'identité épinglée à sa poitrine indiquaient qu'elle occupait un travail quelconque dans cet endroit. Elle leva les yeux du dossier ouvert devant elle lorsqu'il arriva devant elle et elle fronça aussitôt les sourcils, choquée.

-Monsieur Malfoy, vous n'auriez pas dû vous lever ainsi! Et votre perfusion? Mon dieu, mais vous saignez! s'exclama-t-elle en tentant de tendre la main vers la sienne pour examiner de plus près la blessure qu'il s'y était faite en arrachant la perfusion, mais il retira vivement sa main à son examen.

-Comment connaissez-vous mon nom? demanda-t-il aussitôt avec méfiance, observant la moldue en se demandant s'il était possible qu'elle eut un lien avec le monde magique malgré les apparences.

-Et bien… nous ne savions pas exactement, mais nous avons déduit que vous deviez être le père de monsieur Draco Malfoy, vous vous ressemblez tellement, répondit-elle d'un ton se voulant chaleureux, sans doute pour tenter de l'apaiser.

Mais cela ne sembla pas le calmer, au contraire.

-Vous connaissez mon fils? dit-il d'une voix suspicieuse en plissant les yeux.

-Non, enfin… il a été admis ici cette nuit, comme vous, suite à l'accident que vous avez subi et nous avons pu l'identifier avec… et bien… avec son permis de conduire, j'imagine... Ce n'est pas moi qui aie fait son admission. Mais n'êtes-vous pas le père de monsieur Malfoy? répondit la femme, décontenancée par l'attitude de l'homme devant elle.

Ces moldus connaissaient le nom de Draco et ils savaient qu'il était son père, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le Ministère ne les retrouve et, surtout, ceux qui les poursuivaient. D'ailleurs, c'était presque étonnant qu'ils ne soient pas déjà là. Peut-être que la communication entre les hôpitaux moldus et le Ministère ne la magie n'était pas aussi avancée que celui entre d'autres institutions.

-Où est-il? demanda-t-il sans prendre la peine de répondre à sa question.

Cette fois, le visage de la femme se radoucit.

-Il… il est en salle d'opération, monsieur, mais ne vous en faites pas, c'est miraculeux, vraiment, mais il n'a qu'un poumon perforé, une légère commotion et un bras cassé, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi résistant. Tout comme vous, d'ailleurs… À croire qu'une force supérieure vous protège tous les deux, vous devez certainement être de bonnes personnes pour être ainsi dans les faveurs du Seigneur, sourit-elle.

Il lui jeta un regard où l'incompréhension se mêlait si subtilement au mépris qu'elle ne se rendit compte de rien. Et il prit alors conscience que ses inquiétudes à l'idée d'être retrouvé par le Ministère n'avaient plus leur place dans la situation actuelle. Draco était blessé, il avait besoin de soins, il devait être vu par un médicomage. Ces moldus n'avaient aucune idée de comment le soigner, il devait être amené à Sainte-Mangouste, même s'il savait que cela voulait dire que les aurors l'arrêteraient dès l'instant où il poserait le pied dans l'hôpital pour sorciers. Il n'avait pas le choix et il devait espérer qu'ensuite, il parviendrait à trouver une solution à tout le reste.

-Mon fils ne peut pas rester ici, je dois le voir immédiatement.

Le ton était froid, sans appel et le sourire de la femme moldue se fana légèrement. Elle repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

-C'est impossible. Comme je viens de vous le dire, il est présentement en train de subir opération, répéta-t-elle lentement, comme si elle n'était pas certaine qu'il eut entendu la première fois, après tout, il était peut-être encore sous le choc de l'accident.

-Et bien, arrêtez tout, je dois le voir et nous devons partir! Je refuse que l'un d'entre vous pose ses pattes sur lui! Ce n'est pas un endroit convenable pour lui, j'exige qu'il soit transféré immédiatement à l'établissement Sainte-Mangouste! exigea Lucius avec emportement.

Cette fois, le visage de celle qui était en réalité une infirmière se rembrunit. En trente ans de carrière, elle avait de nombreuses fois fait face à des patients difficiles et elle pouvait se montrer d'une patience presque infinie, mais elle ne tolérait pas qu'on lui manque de respect et certainement pas qu'on hausse le ton à son endroit.

-Sachez qu'on ne tolère aucune violence verbale ou physique dans cet hôpital, monsieur Malfoy. Je comprends votre inquiétude pour votre fils, mais ce n'est pas une manière de vous adresser à quiconque. Maintenant, je vous demande donc de regagner votre chambre et de vous y reposer en attendant que le médecin vienne vous voir à nouveau. Quant à votre fils, comme je vous l'ai dit, il est en salle d'opération et si cela ne vous dit rien, sachez au moins ceci, cela signifie que non seulement il ne sera transféré dans aucun autre établissement immédiatement, mais qu'en plus, l'opération se continuera jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit terminée et qu'il n'y a absolument rien que vous puissiez faire pour l'empêcher. Je vous promets une chose, néanmoins, c'est que dès que celle-ci sera terminée, nous vous en aviserons et que lorsqu'il sera en mesure de recevoir des visiteurs, nous vous en aviserons également. Et si jamais ce message n'est toujours pas clair, je demanderai aux agents de sécurité de vous l'expliquer plus clairement. Est-ce que c'est ainsi que nous allons devoir procéder ou avez-vous bien compris ce que je viens de vous dire?

Elle le fixa sans broncher, attendant. Il serra les dents. La situation serait toute autre s'il avait une baguette en cet instant, il lui ferait payer son insolence à son endroit et elle regretterait amèrement son attitude. Mais il n'avait pas de baguette et, dans l'accident, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était advenue de celle de Narcissa qui était en la possession de Draco.

-Avez-vous bien compris? répéta-t-elle en se levant de sa chaise pour lui faire face avec plus d'aplomb.

Lucius la jaugea du regard, puis il soupira, conscient qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour le moment et, surtout, qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'elle.

-Quand cette opération sera-t-elle terminée? demanda-t-il, la mâchoire tendue par la colère qu'il tentait de taire à son corps défendant, se disant que ce n'était que partie remise entre eux.

Elle ne lui répondit pas et il réalisa qu'elle attendait toujours qu'il lui réponde. Il pensa à Draco qui était en train de subir Merlin seul savait quelles horreurs aux mains de ces moldus et au fait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui venir en aide si ces gardiens dont elle avait fait mention l'enfermaient quelque part. Il n'espérait qu'une chose, que les médicomages soient en mesure de corriger les erreurs que commettaient sans aucun doute les moldus en soignant Draco et que cela ne laisserait pas de séquelles chez lui. Après tout, qui pouvait savoir à quels genres de procédures de sauvages ces moldus se vouaient.

Il soupira.

-Oui… j'ai compris, se força-t-il à dire, la mâchoire tendue. Maintenant, pourrais-je savoir quand l'opération de mon fils sera terminée.

Elle le fixa encore un moment, puis elle se rassit et tapa sur le clavier posé devant elle, les yeux fixés sur un écran lumineux. Une minute passa avant qu'elle ne relève les yeux vers lui, si bien qu'il cru pendant un moment qu'elle ne lui répondrait jamais.

-Ils devraient avoir terminé d'ici deux heures, maximum et ensuite, il sera amené en salle de réveil. Selon moi vous devriez pouvoir le voir en fin de journée.

-C'est beaucoup trop long!

Le regard de la femme se fit de nouveau sévère et le regard qu'elle lui lança indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'un ultime avertissement le concernant. Il détourna les yeux pour tenter de se calmer, il n'avait qu'une envie, lui lancer une volée d'insultes à défaut de pouvoir lui lancer un maléfice. Mais il avait encore besoin d'elle.

-Je dois contacter mon épouse.

-Bien sûr, dit-elle en prenant le téléphone posé devant elle et en le mettant un peu brusquement sur le dessus du comptoir pour lui donner accès au clavier. Vous n'avez qu'à faire le neuf avant de composer le numéro.

Il regarda le téléphone et fronça les sourcils comme si elle venait de lui tendre quelque chose de complètement incongru.

-Son nom est Narcissa Malfoy, née Black.

L'infirmière posa cette fois un regard circonspect sur lui.

-D'accord, dit-elle simplement avant de reporter son attention sur le dossier ouvert devant elle.

Lucius soupira et se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention. Elle leva les yeux de nouveau vers lui, agacée.

-C'est que je n'ai pas l'habitude de telles… choses, dit-il en désignant le téléphone comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de particulièrement répugnant.

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-De telles choses, répéta-t-elle sans comprendre.

-Oui, répondit-il du bout des lèvres.

-Vous n'avez pas l'habitude de… téléphoner, dit-elle lentement.

-Oui, c'est cela…oui.

Silence.

Voulant sans doute se débarrasser de lui au plus vite, elle saisit le combiné et le regarda comme si elle attendait quelque chose de sa part.

-Quel est son numéro? demanda-t-elle avec impatience au bout de quelques secondes.

-Quel numéro?

-Son numéro de téléphone.

-Oh, je l'ignore.

-Évidemment, ironisa-t-elle.

Il serra la mâchoire si fort qu'il sentit ses dents grincer les unes contre les autres. Et alors qu'il pensait que ça y était, qu'il ne pourrait plus se retenir et que d'une seconde à l'autre, il allait tout simplement lui sauter à la gorge, une très jeune femme vêtue du même type d'uniforme, sauf que celui-ci affichait un motif de licornes et d'étoiles de toutes les couleurs s'approcha d'eux d'un pas joyeux, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

-Monsieur Malfoy, vous êtes réveillé! Oh, mais vous ne devriez pas être debout, aviez-vous besoin de quelque chose? Est-ce que Marlene vous a dit pour votre fils? Il va bien, il est en salle d'opération pour le moment, mais tout va pour le mieux. C'est vraiment incroyable que vous alliez si bien tous les deux après cet accident, c'est presque un miracle, n'est-ce pas Marlene? Moi, je ne crois pas trop à ces trucs-là, mais faut dire que c'est quand même étonnant que tous les deux vous vous en soyez tirés avec si peu de blessures, l'ambulancier m'a dit que votre voiture était complètement écrasée, ils ont dû utiliser les pinces de désincarcération pour sortir votre fils de là. Et t'as vu, Marlene, les deux ont le même tatouage sur l'avant-bras, c'est tellement cool! Vous devez être très proches. Mes parents n'accepteraient jamais de se faire tatouer, eux et je ne me vois pas partager ça avec eux non plus…

Lucius baissa les yeux brièvement vers sa marque des ténèbres avant de les reporter sur l'infirmière. Si seulement elle savait…

-Oh, et j'allais presque oublier avec tout cela, nous avons pu avoir les informations concernant votre fils sur son permis de conduire, mais nous n'avons pas trouver votre portefeuille, alors j'ai quelques questions pour vous. Mais avant, il faudrait que vous retourniez dans votre chambre.

-Écoutez… tenta-t-il, mais elle continua.

\- Woah! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à votre perf'? Ça ne va pas du tout… quel gâchis! Allez, venez avec moi, je vais vous nettoyer tout ça et vous la remettre, non mais on a pas idée de s'arracher ça comme ça… À quoi avez-vous pensé?

-Mademoiselle, je…

-Oh! Mais j'oubliais presque, j'imagine qu'il y a des gens que vous voudriez contacter pour les informer que vous êtes ici. Vous savez moi, je parle, je parle, je ne m'arrête pas à moins qu'on m'arrête, rit-elle en cachant son sourire derrière sa main.

-Justement, parvint-il enfin à dire. Je désire contacter mon épouse.

-Oh! J'imagine, oui. Elle doit être morte d'inquiétude à l'heure qu'il est! C'est pour ça que vous êtes venus au comptoir? Vous savez que vous avez un téléphone dans votre chambre?

-Il n'a pas son numéro et … tenta d'intervenir la prénommée Marlene, mais elle fut presqu'aussitôt interrompue par sa collègue.

-Mon père est comme ça, lui aussi, incapable de se souvenir d'aucun numéro, même si on lui pointait un revolver sur la tempe, rit de nouveau la jeune femme. Mais je crois qu'on a le téléphone cellulaire de votre fils dans ses affaires, il a certainement le numéro de sa mère dans ses contacts, non?

-Je… je ne sais pas à vrai dire.

-Et bien, y'a pas de soucis, je vais aller le chercher et nous allons vérifier, mais avant, retournez dans votre chambre, je vous y retrouve, dit-elle en s'éloignant, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Sans un regard pour l'autre, Lucius tourna les talons et retourna dans sa chambre.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Chers lecteurs,

Je crois que cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit quelque chose qui m'a autant amusé que le passage concernant Lucius dans l'hôpital moldu. J'espère que cela vous a plus également.

Merci de me lire, de me suivre et de commenter,

xxx

Harley


	26. Chapitre 26: Fuir

**Chapitre 26** : Fuir

Bien entendu que le ministère surveillait les hôpitaux moldus. Et évidemment qu'à la seconde même où le nom de Malfoy avait été tapé dans l'une de leurs bases de données, cela avait dû aussitôt sonner l'alarme dans quelque bureau de fonctionnaire ou, même mieux, directement dans le QG des Aurors.

En fait, ce qui aurait plutôt dû surprendre Lucius était non pas de les voir débarquer, mais plutôt que cela ait pris autant de temps. C'était sans nul doute parce que vu l'urgence liée à l'état de Draco et comme c'était le seul entre eux deux qui avait sur lui une pièce d'identité, les moldus avaient concentré leurs énergies à le soigner plutôt qu'à entrer son nom dans un fichier quelconque. Ce qui était, en soi, assez rassurant.

L'infirmière qui avait quitté Lucius quelques minutes auparavant avec la promesse de lui apporter les effets personnels de Draco avait tout perdu de son sourire lorsqu'elle pénétra de nouveau dans sa chambre, guidant une femme à la mine sévère dont l'uniforme indiquait sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'elle était une Auror, mais Lucius ne la connaissait pas. Son regard se porta aussitôt sur le sac de plastique transparent qu'elle tenait à la main, c'était sans l'ombre d'un doute lesdites affaires de Draco, il reconnut l'étoffe de son pullover, taché de sang.

L'uniforme des Aurors apparaissait, pour tout moldu, comme étant celui d'un gendarme. C'est pourquoi l'infirmière dévisageait à présent Lucius avec une gravité nouvelle, comme si elle tentait de discerner chez lui des traits qui lui avaient échappés jusque-là et qui lui aurait permis de deviner qu'il était un criminel recherché par les autorités. Car c'était certainement ce que lui avait dit l'Auror.

Son regard s'attarda encore un instant sur le sac et il se demanda si la baguette de Narcissa y avait été rangée avec le reste des affaires de son fils. Si cette Auror faisait partie de ceux qui en voulaient à sa vie, il n'avait rien pour se défendre. Et Draco qui était encore en salle d'opération…

Ses pensées furent néanmoins interrompues l'instant d'après puisqu'il vit une autre personne pénétrer rapidement dans la chambre, à la suite de l'Auror, quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir en cet instant et qu'il n'avait pas vu en personne depuis la Bataille de Poudlard : Harry Potter. Leurs regards se croisèrent aussitôt.

L'amant de son fils semblait en piteux état. Il semblait ne pas avoir dormi depuis plusieurs jours à voir les cernes profonds et violacés visibles derrière les verres de ses lunettes. Ce n'étaient plus les mêmes qu'autrefois, mais ça Lucius l'avait déjà remarqué sur les photos qu'il avait vu au manoir. En plus de l'épuisement qui se lisait de manière évidente dans le visage de celui que certains nommaient le Sauveur du monde sorcier, sa démarche et son regard indiquait qu'il était sous le coup d'une forte émotion que Lucius ne parvenait pas encore à identifier.

Depuis qu'il avait appris la relation qui unissait Draco et Potter, peu après la fin de la guerre, lorsque celle-ci avait été rendue publique par la presse, il s'était demandé ce que ça ferait de se retrouver face à lui dans ces circonstances. Bien entendu, à l'époque et dans les années qui avaient suivies, il n'avait eu aucun espoir de revoir un jour l'amant de son fils. Il avait toujours été certain de ne jamais sortir d'Azkaban et d'y mourir plus tôt que tard vu ceux qui en voulaient à sa vie. Et donc, bien qu'il pensât constamment à son fils, c'était une partie de sa vie qu'il avait mise de côté et tenté d'ignorer.

Cependant, lorsqu'il avait obtenu sa libération conditionnelle et même avant, même, lorsqu'il avait aperçu celui qui partageait la vie de son fils assis à côté de ce dernier et de Narcissa, il avait été de nouveau confronté à cette réalité. Et ensuite, à son retour au manoir, il n'avait définitivement pu ignorer cette réalité et la possibilité nouvelle d'un jour faire face à Potter.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient face à face, c'était étonnamment facile. Plus facile encore que cela n'avait été de revoir son épouse et définitivement plus aisé que de revoir son fils. Mais peut-être était-ce simplement qu'après tout cela, qu'au milieu du tumulte actuel, d'autres choses avaient préséances.

-Merci, dit alors l'Auror rapidement en se tournant vers l'infirmière pour la congédier et elle repartit sans poser de question, si bien que Lucius se demanda si elle ne lui avait pas jeté un sort de confusion, ce qui était fort possible.

Tant l'Auror que Potter semblaient à cran.

Ce dernier referma immédiatement la porte sans lâcher Lucius du regard, si bien que Lucius se demanda s'il pensait qu'il s'apprêtait à leur bondir dessus ce qui était en soi une notion ridicule puisqu'il n'était ni armé ni en état de s'en prendre physiquement à quiconque. L'ancien mangemort détourna les yeux pour porter son attention sur l'Auror debout près de son lit.

Elle devait avoir une trentaine d'année et il était presque certain de ne l'avoir jamais vu, mais il était bien conscient qu'il pouvait s'agir de n'importe qui sous Véritasérum. Par ailleurs, le fait que ce soit elle qui s'était déplacée pour l'arrêter laissait présager qu'elle devait probablement travailler pour ceux du Ministère qui lui voulaient la peau et désormais, celle de sa famille. La seule chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre était pour quelle raison Potter l'accompagnait. Il n'était au courant de rien puisque Draco lui avait effacé la mémoire.

Encore une fois, son regard se porta vers le sac contenant les effets de Draco. S'il pouvait seulement avoir la certitude que la baguette de Narcissa s'y trouvait, alors il pourrait tenter de s'emparer du sac et peut-être être assez rapide pour s'en sortir. Mais si elle ne s'y trouvait pas, alors s'en serait fini de lui, il serait mis hors d'état de nuire encore plus rapidement qu'il n'en fallait pour dire «lumos».

Son cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure, tâchant de trouver un moyen de se sortir de cette impasse. La seule personne qui était en mesure de l'aider était heureusement à quelques pas de lui, mais malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien lui dire sans que l'Auror qui l'accompagnait n'entende tout. Il savait que Harry ferait tout pour protéger Draco, se serait de mentir que de prétendre le contraire et même si cette relation le perturbait, il ne pouvait que constater qu'elle n'en était pas moins réelle et solide.

Par contre, il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait faire comprendre à Potter qu'ils étaient du même côté dans tout ceci. Et même s'il y parvenait, jamais le petit-ami de son fils ne le croirait. Il le voyait sûrement toujours comme le mangemort qu'il avait été, comme celui qui avait tenté de s'en prendre à son épouse avant de s'enfuir du manoir, peut-être même comme celui qui avait enlevé Draco. Non, il n'aurait jamais le temps ni l'opportunité de l'informer de toute la situation avant que l'Auror n'intervienne.

Et Draco qui était certainement encore en train de se faire opérer par ces moldus. Lucius ne voyait pas comment s'en sortir.

La voix de l'Auror s'éleva dans la chambre alors qu'elle atteignait rapidement le pied du lit de Lucius. Lorsqu'elle parla, son débit était précipité, tout comme ses gestes.

-Monsieur Malfoy, je suis Alice Stuart, Auror, et voici…

-Harry Potter, dit Lucius d'un ton peu affable en haussant un sourcil devant une telle évidence.

Elle hocha rapidement la tête, faisant fi de son attitude peu amène, tandis que Potter s'approchait tout aussi rapidement. Leur empressement était palpable et Lucius se tendit en déchiffrant enfin l'expression sur le visage du Survivant : l'inquiétude.

-Êtes-vous en mesure de vous lever? demanda aussitôt l'Auror en l'observant de haut en bas comme si elle cherchait la marque d'une blessure qui l'empêcherait de se mouvoir.

Il fronça les sourcils et se tourna alors vers Harry, incertain. Que se passait-il? Cet entretien ne se déroulait certainement pas de la manière qui l'avait d'abord cru. Tout chez eux laissait transparaître qu'ils étaient stressés, pressés. Ce n'était pas l'attitude qu'aurait eu un de ces agents travaillant pour ces gens du Ministère qui le poursuivaient, bien au contraire.

-Je… Oui, répondit Lucius en perdant de sa superbe, tâchant de comprendre la situation qui lui échappait désormais, il devait bien le reconnaître.

-Levez-vous! Nous devons partir immédiatement, continua l'Auror en jetant un regard nerveux vers la porte, ce qui ne fit que mettre Lucius encore plus sur ses gardes.

Était-elle au courant qu'ils étaient en danger? Se pouvait-il que Draco ait raté le sort d'oubliettes qu'il avait tenté d'apposer sur son petit-ami? Est-ce que Potter était au courant pour le contrat. Le contrat! Il devait très certainement se trouver dans le sac que l'Auror tenait toujours à la main, il se souvenait comment Draco l'avait rapetissé et rangé dans la poche de son pantalon qui devait lui aussi être dans le sac.

-Draco est… commença Lucius, mais il fut aussitôt coupé par l'Auror.

-Nous devons nous dépêcher, allons!

Avant de la suivre, il devait être certain qu'elle n'était pas des leurs, ce serait tellement stupide de tomber aussi facilement dans un piège. Il la regarda de haut.

-Je crains que vous n'ayez oublié de me mettre en état d'arrestation, du moins, si vous désirez que je vous suive.

Un air à la fois incrédule et exaspéré passa sur le visage de la femme. Harry poussa un soupir, à la fois peu surpris et découragé de l'attitude de celui qui ressemblait tant à Draco au plan physique.

-À moins que vous ne désiriez que ceux qui ont tenté d'enlever votre fils et de vous tuer ne se joignent à nous, je vous recommanderais de nous suivre, tout de suite! s'impatienta-t-elle.

Elle savait. Ils savaient. Il se tourna vers Harry.

-Et Draco?

-Draco est déjà en sûreté, il vient d'être transporté… ailleurs, répondit-il rapidement. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, venez!

Lucius s'apprêta à répondre lorsqu'une déflagration retentit dans l'immeuble, la secousse leur fit presque perdre pied et des cris retentirent de l'autre côté de la porte. Harry jura et attrapa le bras de Lucius, tentant de transplaner, mais une sensation de choc électrique lui fit lâcher prise et interrompit du même coup le sort de transplanage. Il connaissait cette sensation, c'étaient les boussoles anti-transplanage que les Aurors utilisaient lors de leurs interventions. Ils avaient trop tardé, on venait de les rattraper.

* * *

 _-DRACO! hurla Lucius en courant dans le couloir dont le plancher était recouvert de débris, suivi de près par Narcissa qui appela leur fils à son tour au cœur des combats._

 _Dès l'instant où les combats avaient repris suivant la mort de Nagini, les Malfoy avaient désertés les rangs des mangemorts et s'étaient lancés dans l'école à la recherche de leur fils. Ils ignoraient les combats autour d'eux, hurlant le nom de Draco en traversant à grandes enjambées les couloirs du château._

 _Draco était dans le château depuis le début de la bataille et ce n'est que lorsque le Seigneur des ténèbres, suivi de ses mangemorts et de Hagrid, portant le corps de Potter qu'ils l'avaient vu parmi la foule des élèves et des professeurs. Il se tenait immobile parmi les autres élèves, les yeux rivés sur le corps inanimé de celui qu'on avait un jour appelé le Survivant. Lucius avait tenté d'attirer son attention, mais son fils n'avait même pas levé les yeux un instant dans sa direction. Il semblait ailleurs._

 _Et lorsque, subitement, la frénésie des combats avait repris suite à la mort du serpent, ils avaient perdu de vue Draco dans toute cette agitation._

 _Potter était mort. Cela aurait dû marquer la fin de la bataille, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas et désormais, même si cela apparaissait peu probable à Lucius, il semblait tout de même possible que le Seigneur des ténèbres ne sorte pas victorieux de cette guerre. Et le patriarche de la famille Malfoy était assez intelligent pour savoir que si le mage noir en sortait victorieux, cela était loin d'assurer un avenir reluisant à sa famille. Il n'était après tout jamais retombé dans les bonnes grâces du Seigneur des ténèbres et ce dernier n'avait pas oublié que Draco n'était pas parvenu à assassiner Dumbledore l'année précédente._

 _Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire avant que tout ne se termine, d'une manière ou de l'autre, fuir._

 _-DRACO! appela encore une fois Narcissa en stupéfiant d'un geste leste de sa baguette un elfe de maison qui fonçait sur elle, un tisonnier à la main._

 _Soudaine, la respiration de Lucius se bloqua en voyant, un peu plus loin, un corps sur le sol et une tête de cheveux blonds. Narcissa le vit au même moment et se rua vers lui en poussant un hoquet de terreur, mais en s'approchant, le soulagement les envahi, ce n'était pas leur fils._

 _-DRACO! appela, pour au moins la quarantième fois Lucius au milieu des combats, lançant un sort de protection pour éviter un sortilège qu'il vit venir vers lui et son épouse._

 _Un morceau du plafond en pierre tomba près d'eux dans un fracas immense, détaché par un sortilège lancé par Alecto Carrow qui se battait en duel contre deux élèves. À peine une seconde plus tard, un autre sort manqua de peu Narcissa, mais cette dernière ne s'en aperçut nullement tant tout son être était obnubilé par l'idée de retrouver son fils. Ils continuèrent à crier son nom en pénétrant dans le hall d'entrée où de nombreux combats se déroulaient, de toutes parts des sorts fusaient dans un mélange à la fois éblouissant et étourdissant._

 _Et soudain, ils le virent. Draco était aux côtés de la fille de Xenophilus Lovegood et tous deux se battaient contre Greyback. Lucius fronça les sourcils, la réalité de ce qu'il voyait se frayant difficilement un chemin en lui. Draco se battait aux côtés d'un membre de l'Ordre, contre un serviteur du Maître. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Draco était un traître._

 _-DRACO! appela-t-il avec plus de détresse dans la voix qu'il n'aurait voulu en laisser transparaître._

 _Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui en entendant son nom et ce fut l'occasion que saisit Greyback pour pointer sa baguette sur lui, mais, au même moment, un sort le frappa en pleine poitrine. C'était Narcissa qui venait de le lancer. Le loup-garou tomba à la renverse dans un bruit mat; mort. Draco jeta un regard vers sa mère, puis vers la jeune sorcière qui se battait à ses côtés une seconde auparavant. Son fils était un traître. C'était clair à présent. Était-il réellement surpris?_

 _-Viens ici, Draco! ordonna Lucius incapable de cacher les émotions qui l'assaillaient : la peur, la colère, le soulagement._

 _Ce fut au tour de Draco de froncer les sourcils en se tournant vers lui. Autour, les combats continuaient avec autant d'ardeur et rien que le fait de rester ainsi, à découvert, était extrêmement dangereux. À tout moment, un sort pouvait les frapper ou encore les débris qui volaient des murs lorsqu'un sort mal dirigé les frappait. Ils devaient partir immédiatement._

 _La fille Lovegood dit alors quelque chose à Draco qui acquiesça en réponse, mais Lucius n'entendit pas leur conversation. Ce moment clair de complicité lui remua l'estomac. Depuis quand Draco était-il du côté de l'Ordre? Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte?_

 _Juste un peu plus loin dans la salle, il pouvait voir le Seigneur des ténèbres qui observait un duel entre Bellatrix et la femme d'Arthur Weasley. Ils devaient partir avant d'être vus. Ils devaient fuir au plus vite cet endroit et ensuite, quitter le pays, disparaître._

 _Narcissa, voyant que son fils ne venait pas malgré leur demande, s'avança vers Draco, mais ce dernier pointa sa baguette vers eux._

 _-Non, dit-il simplement._

 _-Non? répéta Lucius. Ce n'est pas une discussion, tu viens avec nous maintenant! Allez!_

 _-Je ne partirai pas, le combat n'est pas terminé. Je vais continuer à me battre, jusqu'à ce qu'il crève! cracha Draco._

 _Et c'est alors que Lucius vit les yeux rougis et encore brillants des larmes que son fils avait versées._

 _-Potter est mort… commença Lucius._

 _Narcissa tenta de faire un pas._

 _-N'APPROCHEZ PAS! cria Draco. Je ne suis pas de votre côté, il y a bien longtemps que je ne le suis plus! Je vais me battre ou alors je mourrai ici, JAMAIS PLUS JE NE VOUS SUIVRAI!_

 _-Harry Potter est en vie, dit alors Narcissa d'une voix si faible que Lucius l'entendit à peine._

 _-Quoi? dirent simultanément Luna, Draco et Lucius en se tournant vers Narcissa, mais dans leurs visages, des expressions bien différentes parurent à cette annonce._

 _Et alors, des rugissements s'élevèrent dans la salle et un cri terrible, inhumain, provenant de Voldemort. Ils se tournèrent comme un seul homme pour voir Molly Weasley, la baguette encore tendue vers Bellatrix Lestrange dont le corps gisait sur le sol de pierres à quelques mètres d'elle. Le Seigneur des ténèbres, fou de rage, leva sa baguette et la pointa sur celle qui venait de tuer son meilleur et dernier lieutenant. Mais le sort qui en jaillit se heurta à la barrière magique d'un sort de protection apparut de nulle part plutôt que de frapper madame Weasley._

 _Et l'instant d'après, alors que le mage noir regardait autour de lui pour en chercher l'origine, Harry Potter apparut devant lui, jetant sa cape d'invisibilité sur le sol._

 _Les cris emplirent la salle, mais c'est celui poussé par Draco qui attira le regard de Lucius et c'est alors qu'il comprit qu'il avait perdu son fils._

* * *

-Potter! POTTER! cria Lucius, incrédule, en voyant le jeune homme complètement figé au milieu du toit.

Que faisait-il là, figé ainsi? Celui qui avait un jour défait le Seigneur des ténèbres se tenait immobile, sa baguette à la main, mais cette dernière abaissée le long de son corps. Face à lui, deux hommes qui d'une seconde à l'autre l'attaquerait à son tour. C'est alors que Lucius bondit devant lui tandis qu'un sort fusait dans la direction de l'amant de son fils.

Après la déflagration, Lucius, Potter et l'Auror s'étaient empressés de sortir de la chambre, ne désirant pas être pris au piège. Les cris des patients et du personnel hospitalier emplissaient le couloir, mais personne ne semblait blessé. En fait, mis à part le son terrible et la vibration qui avait suivi, rien ne pouvait laisser penser qu'une explosion avait eu lieu; aucune fumée, aucuns débris, tout était à sa place. L'instant d'après, une sirène leur avait déchirée les tympans, indiquant à tous les occupants de l'hôpital d'évacuer les lieux.

Lucius avait alors compris qu'il n'y avait jamais eu d'explosion, tout ceci n'avait pour but que de vider l'hôpital de manière à ce que les gens du Ministère puissent employer la magie sans témoin pour le capturer, sachant que désormais il ne pouvait plus transplaner, ce serait chose facile. Ils ignoraient cependant qu'il était accompagné de Harry Potter et de cette Auror qui, il l'avait alors compris, n'était pas dans ce complot.

Cette dernière avait juré en lui agrippant le bras sans ménagement, lui ordonnant de la suivre hors de la chambre. Ils se retrouvèrent aussitôt au milieu des gens qui évacuaient le plus rapidement possible les lieux, paniqués. Ils devaient sans doute penser qu'ils faisaient l'objet de l'une de ces attaques terroristes qui faisaient fréquemment la une des journaux tant moldus que sorciers.

Évidemment, ceux dont le nom était inscrit sur le contrat étaient certainement désespérés de le capturer et à faire disparaître toute trace de cette histoire, une bonne fois pour toute. Leurs carrières et leurs réputations dans le monde sorcier étaient en jeu. Mais maintenant qu'autant de gens étaient au courant, Lucius voyait difficilement quel pouvait être leur plan, ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas penser à éliminer le Sauveur du monde sorcier en plus de tous les autres. Néanmoins Lucius n'écartait pas cette possibilité, il savait combien des gens désespérés pouvaient être prêts à tout.

-Êtes-vous bien sûr que mon fils est en sécurité? avait demandé Lucius en se tournant vers Harry.

-Oui, avait simplement répondu ce dernier alors qu'ils avançaient parmi les patients et les professionnels qui tentaient de les diriger vers les escaliers.

Lucius avait pincé les lèvres, irrité par le peu d'informations que lui révélait Potter et ne doutant pas que ce dernier lui en disait si peu vu qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Pourtant, si le sort de Draco avait échoué comme il le pensait, il devient bien être au courant de toute l'histoire et alors il savait qu'ils étaient du même côté. Agissait-il ainsi uniquement pour le contrarier?

-Je crois que la baguette de Narcissa se trouva dans ce sac, avait dit Lucius en désignant le sac que l'Auror Stuart tenait toujours.

Elle avait alors haussé les sourcils.

-Je n'ai pas de baguette, ajouta-t-il, comme si elle l'ignorait.

-Hors de question qu'on lui donne une baguette, intervint Harry et cette fois, Lucius était certain qu'il agissait ainsi par pur désir de le mettre en rogne.

-Et s'ils sont plus nombreux que nous? Je vous rappelle que nous ne sommes que trois et que je serais plus ne mesure de me défendre si j'avais une baguette. Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais vous attaquer, ce n'est pas sérieux!

-Pas de baguette, répéta Harry en le forçant à avancer.

Ils étaient alors arrivés à l'escalier, mais plutôt que de descendre comme tous les autres, ils avaient commencé à monter. Mais une voix les avait interrompus.

-Monsieur Malfoy, nous devons évacuer l'immeuble, il y a eu une explosion! Où allez-vous?

C'était l'infirmière qui l'avait aidé un peu plus tôt. Il n'avait aucune envie d'argumenter avec elle, mais il n'en eut pas besoin puisque l'Auror qui les accompagnait avait pointé sa baguette sur elle et l'instant d'après, elle les saluait en s'éloignant, soumis à un nouveau sort de confusion.

Ils avaient alors commencé à gravir les marches.

-Et que ferons-nous lorsque nous serons sur le toit? avait demandé Lucius en suivant l'Auror, disant à haute voix ce que les deux autres pensaient sans doute tout bas.

Elle avait haussé les épaules.

-Les autres sont en bas, nous n'avons de toute manière pas d'autres options.

Il n'y avait donc pas de plan. La vérité c'était qu'ils étaient coincés tous les trois dans cet hôpital et qu'ils ignoraient comment en sortir. Ils étaient arrivés assez rapidement au dernier étage et l'Auror poussa la porte menant à l'extérieur. À peine avait-elle franchi la porte qu'une voix s'était élevée.

-AURORS, LÂCHEZ VOS BAGUETTES ET APPROCHEZ-VOUS LENTEMENT, LES MAINS DANS LES AIRS! avait entonné une voix amplifiée par un sort.

Alice et Harry avaient aussitôt échangé un regard; ils connaissaient cette voix. L'auror Stuart avait jeté un rapide regard dans la direction d'où était parvenu le sortilège qui les avait manqués de peu et c'est sans surprise que son regard tomba sur l'Auror George Fox, mais ensuite, elle avait senti tout le sang quitter son visage et son estomac se remplir de plomb. À ses côtés se tenait Matthew Holloway, le Chef du département des Aurors ainsi que Paul Travers.

Non, c'était impossible, Matthew ne pouvait pas être l'un d'eux.

Cependant, en voyant Alice et Harry, l'expression sur le visage de Matthew Holloway avait brusquement changé.

-Stuart? Potter? avait-il dit, incrédule et il avait abaissé légèrement sa baguette.

Sans avertissement, l'Auror Fox avait lancé un sortilège qui avait manqué Lucius uniquement parce qu'Alice fut plus rapide et jeta un sort de protection devant eux à la même seconde.

-N'ATTAQUEZ PAS! CE SONT STUART ET POTTER! avait crié le Chef des Aurors en se tournant vers les deux autres Aurors à ses côtés.

Mais Fox l'avait ignoré et avait attaqué de nouveau.

-J'AI DIT DE NE PAS ATTA…

Le reste de la phrase mourut sur les lèvres de Matthew Holloway tandis qu'un sort l'avait frappé par derrière, lancé par Paul Travers. Alice et Lucius avaient alors instinctivement pris couvert derrière l'un des modules assurant la ventilation du bâtiment et l'instant suivant, Lucius avait aperçu Potter, il n'avait pas bougé et se tenait complètement immobile au milieu du toit, comme paralysé.

-Potter! POTTER! avait crié Lucius, incrédule et horrifié.

Et puis, la seule chose à laquelle il avait pensé était son fils. Son fils qu'il ne perdrait pas une deuxième fois et il n'avait plus réfléchi.


	27. Chapitre 27:DDD

**Chapitre 27** : Destination; Détermination; Décision

Molly Weasley sursauta en entendant la porte d'entrée du Terrier s'ouvrir à la volée et frapper bruyamment le mur derrière. Elle fronça les sourcils, mécontente en pensant à marque que cela laisserait sans aucun doute sur le mur, et se leva du fauteuil dans lequel elle s'était installée pour prendre son thé et tricoter.

-Arthur? Teddy? appela-telle, son ton annonçant déjà les remontrances qui s'ensuivraient.

Ils étaient tous deux partis faire des courses un peu plus tôt et bien franchement elle aurait pensé avoir droit encore à au moins une heure de calme avant leur retour. Elle adorait Teddy, mais elle avait élevé sept enfants, dont Fred et Georges Weasley, et cela lui avait coûté la patience d'une vie.

Mais elle réalisa que ce n'étaient pas eu en voyant Ron passer rapidement dans le couloir avant de s'arrêter brusquement en la voyant, le souffle court et les joues rouges. En trois enjambées, il fut sur elle et elle n'eut rien le temps de lui dire qu'elle vit Narcissa Malfoy et Hermione entrer à leur tour dans sa demeure et, entre elles, Draco, inconscient, flottant allongé sur le dos, comme s'il était posé sur un lit invisible. Son teint habituellement pâle était d'une blancheur cadavérique et le tout n'augurait rien de bon. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer.

-Merlin! Quelqu'un va-t-il enfin me dire ce qui se passe? s'exclama-t-elle en regardant Hermione comme si elle était la seule en mesure de tirer un sens de tout ceci et de le lui communiquer.

Mais ce fut plutôt Ron qui lui expliqua rapidement les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés depuis les derniers jours et, plus précisément, ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière, tandis que les deux autres sorcières installaient Draco dans la chambre de Ron. Bien vite, Molly les suivi jusque dans la chambre désormais inhabitée, aidant Narcissa à installer Draco dans une position qu'elles jugèrent confortable sans pourtant échanger un mot.

Bien entendu, c'était la première fois que Narcissa Malfoy mettait les pieds dans cette demeure et chacune en avait affreusement conscience en cet instant. Et même si elle l'aurait démenti avec toute la force de son être si on l'avait interrogé plus tard sur ce fait, Molly ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir une certaine pression à l'idée que cette femme qu'elle ne pouvait souffrir et qui vivait dans un splendide manoir porte un jugement sur sa maison et son contenu.

Hermione prit bientôt le relais de Ron et raconta à Molly l'accident de voiture que le père et le fils Malfoy avait subi. Narcissa secouait légèrement la tête de gauche à droite avec désapprobation tandis que Molly, de l'autre côté du lit de Draco, écoutait, horrifiée, une main posée sur sa bouche.

-J'ai toujours dit que ces engins sont dangereux, mais Arthur n'a jamais voulu m'écouter! intervint-elle tandis que Narcissa acquiesçait avec vigueur à son propos.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard, conscients qu'il serait vain de tenter de les persuader du contraire. S'il était vrai que les sorciers, depuis la fin de la guerre, s'intéressaient de plus en plus au mode de vie des moldus et surtout, à leurs technologies, c'était surtout vrai des générations plus jeunes. Ça avait tout pris pour persuader leurs parents respectifs d'accepter de brancher une ligne de téléphone à leur domicile, ne parlons même pas ici d'un appareil portable, objet que possédait cependant tout sorcier de moins de quarante ans.

Le couple ne souleva pas non plus le fait que c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient les deux femmes être en accord concernant quelque chose. Et les voir ainsi toutes deux, affairées de chaque côté de Draco, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de voir en chacune d'elle cette même inquiétude de mère qui encore une fois, en cet instant, les rapprochait l'une de l'autre sans qu'elles ne s'en rendent compte.

Ron raconta comment, lorsque le nom de Draco Malfoy avait été entré dans la banque de données de l'hôpital moldu, cela avait envoyé une alerte au bureau des Aurors puisque lui et son père étaient présentement recherchés par le Ministère. C'est aussi par le biais du dossier médical informatisé qu'ils avaient été mis au courant de l'accident de voiture et de l'état de santé du père et du fils.

Immédiatement après avoir reçu l'alerte, un Auror adjoint avait transmis l'information à Alice Stuart, comme c'était elle qui était en charge de l'affaire. Sachant que les gens du Ministère qui étaient également sur la trace des deux Malfoy ne tarderaient pas à être également mis au courant, ils avaient immédiatement transplanés à l'hôpital. Il n'y avait, bien sûr, pas une minute à perdre.

Ron, Hermione et Narcissa s'étaient chargés de transporter Draco qui venait tout juste de sortir de chirurgie ou plutôt qui venait tout juste d'être recousu par les chirurgiens moldus qui avaient manqué mourir d'une attaque cardiaque en les voyant apparaître dans la salle d'opération. Quant à Harry et à Alice, ils avaient décidé de se charger de Lucius qui n'avait que des blessures mineures.

-Draco a été opéré par des moldus et nous ne savons pas encore comment vont interagir les drogues qu'il a reçu avec sa magie. Il pourrait certainement recevoir des soins sorciers qui accéléreraient sa guérison, mais nous ne pouvons évidemment pas l'amener à Sainte-Mangouste… ceux qui le recherchent en seraient tout de suite informés et il serait en danger…

-Ce que Hermione veut dire, c'est que nous avons besoin que tu contactes Fiona, intervint Ron en allant droit au but.

-Évidemment! s'exclama Molly comme si elle venait soudainement de se réveiller, surprise que l'idée ne lui soit pas venue immédiatement.

Elle sortir rapidement de la chambre et se rendit dans le salon pour contacter sa vieille amie par le biais du réseau de Cheminette. Fiona Abernaty était une médicomage à la retraite qui avait travaillé pour l'Ordre pendant les deux guerres du monde sorcier. Amie proche de Dumbledore, elle avait même fait partie de la résistance contre Grindelwald à l'époque, ce n'est que plus tard qu'elle avait quitté les États-Unis et immigrée définitivement en Angleterre. Elle était à peine moins âgée que Dumbledore et si depuis la fin de la guerre, Molly la voyait moins souvent qu'auparavant, elles avaient toujours conservé une correspondance occasionnelle et se voyaient quelques fois par an lors des rencontres du cercle des sorcières de Londres.

-S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à mon fils à cause des méthodes barbares de ces moldus… marmonna Narcissa en caressant le front de Draco.

Hermione ne put retenir un reniflement agacé à ces propos.

-Ces moldus, comme vous dites, ont très certainement sauvé la vie de Draco!

Narcissa pinça les lèvres, mais ne répondit rien. C'était, en soi, une victoire.

En revenant du salon, Molly indiqua qu'elle n'était pas chez elle, mais qu'elle lui avait laissé un mot. Elle ne s'éloignait jamais vraiment de chez elle et le verrait certainement bientôt, sinon elle pourrait toujours tenter de la recontacter un peu plus tard. En attendant, elle pouvait toujours donner une potion pour la douleur s'il s'éveillait.

Près d'eux, Draco était toujours inconscient et Molly s'approcha avant de poser une main sur son front, puis de dégager ses cheveux de celui-ci. Narcissa qui était assise dans le fauteuil près du lit sur lequel était entendu son fils regarda ce geste maternel avec circonspection, mais ne dit rien.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'est rendu chez vous la nuit dernière et qu'il n'a demandé de l'aide à personne, dit-elle en direction de la mère de Draco.

Son ton était plus froid qu'à l'accoutumé, mais pas sans compassion pour ce que cette femme avait vécu dans les derniers jours. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais apprécié la famille Malfoy et c'était une façon bien douce que de l'exprimer dans ces mots, dès l'instant ou presque ou Draco s'était retrouvé dans leur vie, elle s'était attachée à lui. Draco s'était toujours montré extrêmement poli face à elle, peut-être même un peu trop puisqu'il tenait encore à l'appeler madame Weasley qu'importe le nombre de fois où elle l'avait invité à l'appeler Molly.

Peut-être était-ce à cause de ce qu'il avait vécu durant son adolescence, de la manière dont son père l'avait donné en pâture à Voldemort et dont sa mère n'avait pas su le protéger. Peut-être était-ce ces mois qu'il avait passé ici, au Terrier, suite à la guerre et ces lettres qu'elle lui faisait parvenir comme à Harry et à ses autres enfants lorsqu'il était retourné à Poudlard. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle voyait combien Harry l'aimait et combien Draco le rendait heureux. Peut-être était-ce la façon dont il s'occupait de Teddy, comme si c'était son propre fils et avec une tendresse dont peu l'aurait cru capable. Peut-être était-ce un peu tout cela et bien d'autres choses encore. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne parvenait pas à croire que Draco ait pu faire quoi que ce soit de répréhensible et la manière dont il avait agi avait très certainement une explication.

-Comme de vouloir nous protéger, intervint alors Hermione qui se sentait toujours coupable d'avoir émis un doute quant à Draco devant Harry, un peu plus tôt.

Molly acquiesça et cette manière qu'elle avait de faire comme si elle connaissait particulièrement bien Draco, de prendre sa défense, de vouloir montrer qu'elle tenait à lui agaça Narcissa. En apparence tout cela semblait sincère, anodin, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que c'était dirigé, d'une certaine façon, contre elle. Elle savait que Molly avait pris soin de Draco dès le moment où il avait décidé de rejoindre l'Ordre et qu'à la fin de la guerre, elle l'avait hébergé durant l'été avant leur huitième année. Et pendant cette huitième année, elle l'avait également reçu chez elle lors des congés scolaires et ensuite durant l'été qui avait suivi, juste avant que Draco et Harry ne décident d'emménager ensemble au Square Grimmaurd.

Elle était consciente que durant cette année particulièrement difficile pour elle, alors que son fils ne désirait plus la voir, c'était elle qui avait joué pour lui un rôle de mère. Et elle avait l'impression que c'était ce que très subtilement, cette femme lui remettait sous le nez par ses attitudes bienveillantes. Et peut-être que ce n'était que dans son imagination, peut-être que c'était sa propre culpabilité qui lui faisait ressentir cela, mais ce sentiment n'en était pas moins réel de sa part. Elle pinça les lèvres, mais se retint de dire quoi que fut. Qu'aurait-elle pu dire, de toute façon?

-Nous ne le saurons que lorsqu'il s'éveillera. Fiona ne devrait pas tarder, normalement, dit Molly, puis elle jeta un œil vers le cadran aux couleurs des Canons de Chudley, ça faisait déjà trente minutes qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Les trois autres jetèrent également un regard en la voyant faire et Hermione fronça les sourcils.

-Ils devraient déjà être ici depuis un moment! dit Hermione en sortant son téléphone portable de la poche arrière de son jeans et en regardant l'écran tandis que Ron faisait de même.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient de message ou d'appel manqué de la part de Harry ou d'Alice. Ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et ils se ruèrent hors de la chambre, suivi d'un peu plus loin par Molly et Narcissa. Hermione arriva la première au pied de l'escalier et se retrouva face à face avec Teddy, tout sourire et, derrière lui, Arthur qui tenait monsieur Spock en laisse.

-Hermione, quelle bonne surprise! s'empressa-t-il de la saluer en faisant un pas vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, puis son regard se leva en voyant Ron, Molly et finalement, à sa plus grande stupeur, Narcissa Malfoy descendre l'escalier face à lui.

* * *

Alice n'eut pas le temps de retenir Lucius tandis que ce dernier se jetait littéralement devant Harry pour le protéger. Elle vit le sortilège le percuter et le projeter avec force quelques mètres plus loin. Cela sembla suffire pour sortir Harry de sa torpeur et il leva rapidement sa baguette devant lui pour jeter un sort de protection, se mettant ainsi à l'abris du sort que Fox venait cette fois de lui jeter. Elle jeta un regard vers Lucius qui était étendu par terre, bougeant faiblement un peu plus loin sur le toit. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de sortir de derrière l'unité de ventilation, esquissant un mouvement compliqué de sa baguette, profitant du sort de protection de Harry pour se faire.

-Tiens encore! dit-elle dans un souffle, visiblement concentrée sur le sortilège qu'elle s'apprêtait à relâcher sur eux.

Travers lança un sort et un éclair de lumière blanche frappa la barrière qui tint bon. Alice ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde, puis se tourna soudain vers celui qui avait été un jour la recrue la plus célèbre que le bureau des Aurors ait jamais eu dans ses rangs.

-Maintenant!

Harry relâcha la barrière et ce qui ressemblait à des éclairs jaillirent comme des tentacules de la baguette de l'Auror Stuart. L'un de ces éclairs s'enroula autour du corps de Travers qui poussa un hurlement et laissa tomber sa baguette d'un même geste tandis qu'un autre frappait directement Fox en pleine poitrine, le projetant contre une autre de ces unités de ventilation. Il tenta malgré tout de pointer sa baguette vers eux, mais Alice poussa une sorte de halètement et le courant augmenta en intensité, le faisant crier et relâcher immédiatement sa baguette. Aussitôt, Harry fit venir à lui leurs baguettes, d'un geste fluide de la sienne et les éclairs disparurent aussi subitement qu'ils étaient apparus.

Harry se tourna vers son ancienne collègue, soufflé par ce qu'il venait de voir. Elle ne lui prêta nulle attention, car dès l'instant où son sort prit fin et où Fox et Travers tombèrent au sol, inconscient, elle se rua vers Matthew Holloway, toujours étendu par terre. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux à ses côtés, les yeux déjà remplis de larmes en voyant le regard vide de celui qui avait été son mentor.

-Non.

Harry s'approcha lentement, atterré. Cet homme avait toujours été là pour lui, dès le premier jour de sa formation et même suite au premier incident qui avait ensuite précipité son arrêt pour maladie. Il l'avait supporté, avait porté un réel intérêt à sa condition de santé.

-Non, non, non, continua-t-elle à supplier en portant une main à son cou, tentant de sentir un pouls qui n'existait plus.

-Alice…

Et soudain, elle poussa un hurlement terrible. Puis, elle se leva rapidement et essuya presque violemment les larmes sur ses joues. Sans un regard pour Harry, elle tourna le dos au corps de son patron et marcha dans la direction opposée, jusqu'à Lucius toujours étendu par terre. L'homme leva la tête vers elle en la voyant approcher, mais sinon, il ne bougeait pas, les mains posées sur son abdomen. En approchant, Harry vit avec horreur le sang qui recouvrait les mains, mais aussi le chandail blanc qui était autrefois la robe d'hôpital qu'Alice avait métamorphosé tout comme la taie d'oreiller et les draps pour permettre à Lucius de s'habiller.

-Il saigne! dit Harry, bien inutilement, puisque l'Auror était également en mesure de le voir.

-Pouvez-vous vous lever?

Lucius prit une inspiration difficile et tenta de plier ses genoux, mais une plainte lui échappa et il retomba couché sur le sol, la plaie à son estomac se remit à saigner abondamment. Harry retira sa propre veste et la plaqua contre le ventre du père de Draco.

-Maintenez une pression avec ça, lui dit-il en plaçant les mains de l'homme sur le dessus et en exerçant une pression.

Le visage de Lucius était blême et couvert de sueur et Harry vit qu'il tremblait. Il regarda autour, mais il n'y avait pas d'issu. Ils étaient pris au piège sur ce toit, ne pouvant transplaner ou en descendre sans tomber directement entre les griffes de ceux qui venaient tout juste de les attaquer. Et si Travers et Fox étaient dans le coup, qui pouvait dire qui d'autre l'était?

Il leva les yeux vers le corps de Matthew Holloway et vers les deux Aurors toujours inconscients. Et si jusque-là, trop pris par tout ce qui venait de se passer, son cerveau lui avait permis de mettre de côté le souvenir qu'il avait une nouvelle fois figé et que Lucius Malfoy s'était jeté devant lui pour le protéger d'un sort inconnu, là ce n'était plus le cas. Lucius Malfoy l'avait protégé au risque de sa propre vie. Jamais il n'aurait cru une telle chose possible. Quant au reste…

-Attention, ils sont certainement plusieurs! s'éleva tout à coup une voix en provenance de la cage d'escalier dont la porte était demeurée ouverte ainsi que des bruits de pas.

Sans hésiter plus longtemps, Harry tendit l'une des baguettes qu'il avait confisquées aux Aurors toujours inconscients un peu plus loin et la tendit à Lucius qui s'en saisit faiblement.

-Un peu tardif, non? répondit Lucius en haletant, sans doute de douleur.

Harry ne répondit pas et d'un geste de sa baguette. La seconde suivante, deux hommes sortirent sur le toit, sur leur droite. Ils ne les avaient pas encore aperçus puisqu'ils étaient de dos à eux. Les deux hommes virent Holloway et leurs deux comparses.

-Tu penses qu'ils ont pu s'enfuir? demanda l'un en se tournant vers Harry à l'instant même où celui-ci lui lançait un sort de désarmement, sa baguette fusa dans les airs et tomba beaucoup plus loin sur le sol.

Alors que les deux hommes leur faisaient soudain face, Harry, Alice et Lucius les reconnurent aussitôt. C'étaient les deux agents de probation qui avaient été envoyés au manoir Malfoy et qui s'en étaient pris à Narcissa.

Un sortilège de stupéfixion sortit de la baguette de celui qui en avait encore une, mais il se fracassa contre le sort de protection que venait de lancer Alice. L'autre sorcier du Ministère se rua à la recherche de sa baguette et Lucius l'atteint d'un sortilège cuisant et il poussa un glapissement de douleur alors que l'arrière de sa tête et son cou se couvraient de cloques. Une déflagration retentit près de la porte menant à la cage d'escalier et Lucius vit que cela provenait d'un sort explosif que venait de lancer une femme âgée qu'il reconnut aussitôt et qui venait elle aussi de franchir le seuil de la porte menant au toit.

Suivant la déflagration, Harry poussa un gémissement et il tomba à genoux si bien que Lucius se tourna vers lui, certain qu'il avait été atteint par un sort. Il inspira malgré la douleur et la faiblesse qu'il ressentait dans tous ses membres et lança un sort de protection autour d'eux avant de ramper en haletant de douleur pour se rapprocher du conjoint de son fils.

-Tu as été touché?

Mais Harry ne lui répondit pas, il tremblait de tout son corps, le souffle court.

-Potter? Potter?

Il se tourna vers Alice qui s'était également rapprochée et qui l'aide à maintenir la barrière de protection en place en ajoutant sa magie à la sienne.

-Il… dit-il simplement en le désignant, ne sachant pas trop comment nommer le mal qui affligeait le Sauveur du monde sorcier.

-On doit partir! répondit Alice.

Mais alors, la femme âgée qui venait de se joindre à la partie, sa baguette toujours pointée sur eux et à ses côtés, les deux hommes qui avaient chacun récupérés leur baguette s'avancèrent vers eux.

-Combien de temps pensez-vous pouvoir tenir cette barrière, Auror Stuart? demanda la femme de sa voix un peu usée.

Alice ne prit pas la peine de répondre, tous les gens présents savaient que ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant que la protection magique ne cesse puisque déjà, Lucius avait cessé d'y contribuer, trop faible pour le faire. Près d'eux, Harry semblait toujours dans un autre monde et il se pencha soudain en avant comme s'il allait vomir, mais il se contenta de poser ses mains sur le gravier recouvrant la toiture, se retenant sans doute de ne pas simplement s'affaler sur le sol.

-Potter! Potter! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, allez, reviens à toi. Potter! murmura furieusement Lucius en lui secouant fermement l'avant-bras.

-Peut-être n'avez-vous pas reçu la consigne du Ministère, continua la femme en s'adressant toujours à Alice. Monsieur Malfoy est un homme dangereux, un fugitif recherché, il s'en est pris à ces deux hommes qui sont ici avec moi et qui le ramèneront à Azkaban dès que vous nous l'aurez livré. Il s'en est également pris à sa propre épouse…

-C'EST FAUX! C'EST FAUX ET VOUS LE SAVEZ! l'interrompit rageusement Malfoy.

-Allons, allons, Lucius. Est-ce votre emprisonnement à Azkaban qui vous a ainsi enlevé toutes vos manières?

Elle secoua la tête, comme si elle était réellement désolée de constater une telle chose et désigna alors Harry, toujours en état de choc, d'un geste vague de la main.

-Quant à monsieur Potter, je comprends que vu son état de… santé, il a pu ne pas comprendre la dangerosité que posa monsieur Malfoy et se faire embobiner par les mensonges de son beau-père. Il suffit de collaborer dès à présent et nous pourrons certainement arranger tous ces malentendus, qu'en pensez-vous?

-J'ai un plan, murmura alors Alice dans un souffle, si bas que Lucius manqua de ne pas l'entendre.

Il lui jeta un regard en biais. Un plan? Soudain, elle avait un plan? Alors que tout semblait désespéré, alors qu'il était en train de se vider de son sang, que Harry était au milieu d'une crise dont il paraissait impossible de le tirer désormais, que leur barrière magique allait s'effondrer d'une seconde à l'autre; elle avait un plan?

-Nous allons transplaner, à trois, ajouta-t-elle.

Cette fois il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils.

-Donc, Auror Stuart, quelle sera votre décision? demanda la femme plus âgée, visiblement irritée par le manque de réponse de ses vis-à-vis.

Alice, après un moment, abaissa sa baguette et Lucius se tourna avec horreur vers elle. Venait-elle réellement de se rendre ainsi? Mais alors, elle se pencha et agrippa Harry et Lucius par le bras et les tira pour qu'ils se lèvent.

-UN! hurla-t-elle en lançant un sortilège aveuglant en direction des trois autres.

Harry la suivit sans poser de résistance, mais ce fut autre chose pour Lucius qui, réalisant qu'elle désirait qu'il se lève, tenta également de se mettre debout, mais cela lui arracha une douleur qui lui brouilla la vue et il faillit bien retomber sur le sol. Il avait l'impression que son ventre allait fendre et que ses tripes allaient tomber sur le sol. Il poussa un cri et se mit néanmoins sur ses pieds. Sentant cela, elle resserra sa prise autour du bras de Lucius et tira vers l'avant pour le forcer à avancer ou plutôt, à courir. Il n'en fut pas capable, mais la suivit en claudiquant, le plus rapidement possible, portée par une force et une énergie dont il ne se serait pas cru capable quelques secondes plus tôt. Mais ses jambes le portaient, miraculeusement, et sans regarder où ils se dirigeaient, uniquement concentré à suivre ce bras qui le tirait toujours vers l'avant, il se retrouva rapidement sur le bord de l'immeuble et stoppa juste avant de tomber dans le vide.

-Deux, dit alors Alice

Il se tourna vers elle comme si elle était complètement folle.

-PARDON?!

-Il faut sauter! insista-t-elle avec impatience tandis qu'un sort fusait près d'eux.

-ÊTES-VOUS COMPLÈTEMENT FOLLE?

-Les balises anti-transplanage ne fonctionnent que pour la délimitation exacte de l'immeuble…

Harry, toujours ailleurs, semblant au bord de l'inconscience malgré le fait qu'il se tenait debout bien que légèrement courbé vers l'avant, ne leva même pas les yeux dans leur direction à cette annonce.

-Destination, détermination, décision? ajouta-t-elle.

Venait-elle réellement de faire une blague en cet instant?

-DEUX! hurla Lucius en attrapant solidement l'Auror et Harry avant de sauter dans le vide.

-TROIS! cria presque immédiatement l'Auror.

Et ils disparurent dans un craquement.

* * *

Ce fut la sensation d'être brutalement plongée dans un bassin d'eau glacée qui sortit Draco du doux cocon dans lequel il était un instant plus tôt. Tous ses muscles se contractèrent d'un coup et, par réflexe, il inspira d'un coup et s'attendit à sentir le liquide glacial pénétrer son nez et l'étouffer. Mais plutôt que d'inspirer de l'eau, ce fut de l'air qui passa facilement dans ses narines puis sa trachée. Il bougea instinctivement ses mains, tout son corps frissonnait, il était transi, mais il réalisa bien vite qu'il n'était pas du tout dans l'eau, mais qu'il était plutôt couché sur ce qui semblait être un lit. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Sur le moment, il ne reconnut pas l'endroit où il se trouvait, mais alors que son regard embrassait la pièce autour de lui, la pièce lui devint familière avec ses murs peints d'une détestable teinte orangée, ses affiches à l'effigie des Canons de Chudley et la banderole sur laquelle était inscrite les mots « Gryffondor Quidditch ». C'était l'ancienne chambre de Ron au Terrier. Il vit que la porte avait été laissée entrouverte et il fit un mouvement pour se lever, mais la tête lui tourna aussitôt et il se laissa retomber contre les oreillers.

Comment était-il arrivé ici?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour appeler, mais les mots qui en sortirent étaient incompréhensibles. Néanmoins cela suffit pour alerter quelqu'un puisque moins de deux secondes plus tard, des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir à l'extérieur de sa chambre. La porte s'ouvrit en grand et une femme qu'il ne connaissait que pour l'avoir croisé une fois ou deux et dont il savait uniquement qu'elle était médicomage pour l'autre pénétra dans la pièce.

Elle paraissait terriblement vieille et avançait à petits pas laborieux. Ses longs cheveux lilas étaient noués en une tresse qui lui retombait sur l'épaule et juraient atrocement avec sa robe rose saumon. Le plus fascinant, néanmoins, dans son apparence étaient les longues boucles d'oreille faites chacune d'une plume de phénix qui pendait jusqu'au milieu de sa poitrine. Il se demanda si elles avaient un jour appartenues au phénix de Dumbledore.

Derrière elle suivaient Narcissa et Molly Weasley, mais d'un coup de baguette magique, la vieille sorcière leur ferma la porte au nez en maugréant quelque chose que Draco ne comprit pas.

-Monsieur Malfoy, dit-elle simplement en arrivant à sa hauteur, comme si elle avait une multitude de patients à voir et qu'elle voulait s'assurer de ne pas se tromper entre eux et lui prodiguer les soins destinés à un autre.

Encore une fois, elle marmonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles et pointa finalement sa baguette sur lui. Peu rassuré, il n'eut cependant pas le temps de protester alors que jaillissaient des fils de lumière de la pointe de la baguette de la médicomage. Les filaments lumineux glissèrent sur le corps de Draco, s'entremêlant puis se séparant. Cela dura une minute, peut-être deux et elle rompit le sort et rangea sa baguette dans sa poche.

-Comment suis-je arrivé ici? demanda-t-il.

Elle lui fit un signe de la main dont la signification était claire, elle lui intimait de se taire. Elle tira alors la couverture qui recouvrait Draco et ce dernier fit mine de la retenir ce qui lui valut un regard ennuyé et réprobateur. Il lâcha le drap. Il vit alors que son abdomen était recouvert d'un large pansement, mais, étrangement, il ne ressentait aucune douleur. Après avoir jeté un œil au pansement, la vieille femme le recouvrit de nouveau d'un drap et d'un nouveau geste de sa baguette, elle fit s'ouvrir la porte de la chambre.

Cette fois, il n'y avait pas seulement madame Weasley et sa mère, mais il put également voir Harry, Hermione et Ron et son cœur se serra. Ils pénétrèrent tous dans la chambre et s'installèrent autour de lui. Mais il n'avait de regard que pour Harry à qui il tendit la main et qui, s'approchant du lit, pris place sur le coin de la table de chevet et pris doucement sa main dans la sienne.

Les larmes le prirent par surprise lorsqu'elles s'échappèrent de ses yeux et lorsque Harry se pencha pour appuyer son front contre le sien en posant une main sur sa joue, il éclata en sanglots, ne pensant même pas une seconde à avoir honte devant les autres qui les observaient, médusés.

* * *

-Ils ne sont ni au manoir Malfoy ni chez eux, dit Fox refermant la porte du bureau de Tiberius Ogden.

Ce dernier leva à peine les yeux vers lui et continua à signer une pile de jugements posées devant lui.

-Évidemment, il s'agit tout de même d'une Auror, de celui qui a défait Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, d'un espion de l'Ordre du Phénix et d'un ancien mangemort, pas de quatre imbéciles de ton niveau.

-Je… je crois qu'il sera difficile d'arrêter l'hémorragie, monsieur le Juge, trop de gens sont au courant, je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire…

-VOUS FEREZ CE QUE JE VOUS DIS DE FAIRE! cracha le vieil homme en frappant son bureau du plat de la main, le visage rouge de colère.

Le silence se fit un moment dans le bureau recouvert de boiseries foncées qui donnaient un aspect sévère et chargé à la pièce. Le regard de l'Auror Fox balaya un instant les centaines de livres tous parfaitement alignés sur les tablettes de l'impressionnant bibliothèque qui recouvrait en entier le mur derrière le Juge en Chef du Magenmagot.

Courage ou simple entêtement, Fox reprit cependant la parole, mais à voix plus basse, comme si cela était en mesure d'apaiser l'homme assis face à lui.

-Mon oncle… et si plutôt que de… de faire disparaître vos problèmes de manière si… définitivement et violente, on s'y prenait plus… astucieusement?

Cette fois, quelque chose dans le regard du Juge se radoucit très légèrement et l'auror prit cela pour une invitation à exposer davantage son idée.

* * *

-Ils dorment toujours, annonça Molly en pénétrant dans le salon où Hermione, Ron, Alice, Arthur et Teddy se trouvaient.

-Et pendant ce temps, un avis de recherche a été émis, c'est tout le département des Aurors qui est à nos trousses et pas seulement ceux du Ministère, s'impatienta Alice Stuart.

Quelques minutes à peine après qu'Alice ait transplané devant la clôture du Terrier, tenant d'un côté Harry qui aussitôt tomba à genoux et Lucius qui s'effondra tout bonnement sur le sol, inconscient, l'avis de recherche avait été lancé et les visait tous trois, en plus de Draco. En allumant la radio sorcière, ils prirent connaissance avec horreur de ce que les autorités rapportaient sur eux. Il était dit que Lucius, Draco et Alice étaient de connivence et que Harry, à cause d'un problème mental et en plus de cela, certainement sous Impérium, avait semé la panique dans un hôpital moldu avant d'assassiner Matthew Holloway qui avait tenté de les arrêter.

Les motifs pour lesquels ils auraient agi de la sorte n'étaient pas clairement énoncés, mais bien sûr, le passé de mangemort des deux Malfoy avait été remis sur la table. Qui plus est, la vieille rumeur selon laquelle Draco avait dû ensorceler Harry de manière à le séduire avait refait surface et on disait même qu'il avait pu le maintenir sous un enchantement depuis tout ce temps, attendant son moment pour frapper.

En entendant ce ramassis d'imbécilité, ils étaient bien contents, en un sens, que Draco et Harry fussent inconscients pour ne pas avoir à écouter cela. Assez rapidement, cependant, et après avoir bu une potion revigorante et une potion anxiolytique administrée par Fiona, Harry était revenu à lui. Il avait néanmoins reçu la nouvelle avec un calme étonnant, presque comme il s'y attendait. En fait, il avait été davantage obnubilé par l'idée de se rendre au chevet de Draco, ce que lui avait permis très brièvement la vieille médicomage avant de lui dire que son petit-ami avait besoin de calme et de repos et de lui ordonner de quitter la chambre.

Molly se tourna vers son époux sur qui était présentement assis Teddy qui boudait. Il avait grandement insisté pour aller rejoindre ses parents dans la chambre de Ron, mais les adultes avaient refusé, disant qu'il devait les laisser se reposer. Il avait d'abord piqué une crise et depuis, il boudait silencieusement, un air lugubre sur le visage. C'était compréhensible, après avoir été privé ainsi de Draco, il désirait ardemment le voir.

-Arthur, peut-être que Teddy préférerait jouer dans la cuisine avec le chien, dit Molly qui ne désirait pas que l'enfant assiste à des discussions qui n'étaient pas de son âge.

Son époux acquiesça et amena l'enfant qui se mit à argumenter fortement dans ses bras. Il n'accepterait jamais de rester dans la cuisine sachant que tous les adultes se trouvaient au salon.

-Le mieux serait que je l'amène chez Andromeda, dit-il et elle acquiesça rapidement, il serait également en sécurité chez sa grand-mère, plus qu'ici si on découvrait que le sorcier le plus recherché d'Angleterre se trouvait un étage plus haut.

Lorsque l'enfant eu quitté la pièce avec Arthur, les conversations reprirent.

-On ne pourra pas rester ici bien longtemps, après le manoir Malfoy et le Square Grimmaurd, ce sera certainement l'un des endroits où ils penseront à venir, ils savent que Harry et Draco font partie de la famille, dit Ron.

-Nous pourrions aller à Shell Cottage, suggéra soudain Ron, Bill, Fleur et les enfants sont en voyage pour une semaine encore.

-La maison est protégée par un charme ne la rendant accessible que par un membre de la famille Weasley lorsque les propriétaires ne s'y trouvent pas, ce serait parfait! ajouta Hermione tandis que les autres acquiesçaient.

-Cela règle la question de la planque, mais nous sommes loin d'avoir tiré cette affaire au clair... commença Alice, mais elle s'interrompit en voyant les visages des autres se tourner subitement vers l'escalier et en suivant leurs regards elle comprit pourquoi. Fiona se tenait au pied de l'escalier, sa robe autrefois rose était désormais tachée d'une telle quantité de sang, qu'on eut dit qu'elle venait d'égorger un porc. Elle avait sans doute terminé de soigner Lucius.

Ron écarquilla les yeux en voyant la robe tachée de sang de la médicomage à la retraire. Cette dernière ne manqua pas son regard.

-Ce n'est presque rien, rien qu'un peu de sang, répondit Fiona en levant les yeux au ciel, comme s'il s'agissait à peine d'une égratignure alors qu'Alice avait bien cru que Lucius se viderait de son sang avant d'atteindre le Terrier.

Fiona se tourna vers Molly et Hermione en haussant les épaules.

-Tous les hommes ont peur du sang, c'est pitoyable, ajouta-t-elle d'une manière qui laissait croire qu'elle recherchait l'approbation et la connivence des deux autres femmes qui échangèrent un regard. Je lui ai donné une potion pour qu'il refasse rapidement du sang et j'ai refermé la plaie. Il devrait être lui-même d'ici quelques heures.

-Quand reprendra-t-il connaissance? demanda Alice.

La vieille femme haussa les sourcils, comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question.

-Oh, mais il est éveillé, ma chère, répondit-elle simplement.

* * *

Lorsque Draco se réveilla de nouveau, il ne se souvenait pas de s'être endormi. Tout ce qu'il se rappelait c'était comment il avait craqué, tout bonnement, contre son petit-ami. Il avait été incapable de dire quoi que soit malgré l'importance, malgré l'urgence et bientôt, les autres les avaient laissés seuls. Le temps pour les mots viendrait, mais plus tard. À son grand étonnement, Harry n'avait rien dit. Il ne l'avait pas martelé de questions, n'avait pas exigé de savoir quoi que ce fut. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il savait qu'il n'aimerait pas ce que Draco lui dirait et qu'il n'avait pas envie de se quereller en cet instant, trop ému d'enfin le retrouver.

Draco lui avait laissé une place à ses côtés sur le lit, l'attirant contre lui. Son amoureux avait voulu protester, mais le blond l'avait fait taire d'un mouvement de tête. Il avait besoin de lui. Merlin qu'il avait besoin de lui.

Harry s'était donc glissé à ses côtés et ils s'étaient aussitôt enlacés, presque douloureusement, se tenant l'un l'autre comme si une force invisible tentait de les séparer de force. Et puis ils avaient dû tomber endormi, épuisés par tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

Draco pouvait sentir la chaleur de Harry contre son dos et le poids de son bras qui le retenait plus qu'il ne l'enlaçait. Il baissa les yeux vers cette main à la peau bronzée, enlacée à la sienne, d'une pâleur presque translucide. Et plus que toute autre chose, il sentait le poids terrible de la culpabilité au creux de sa poitrine.

Rien n'était réglé. Il était là, entre les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait, alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'y trouver, pas avant d'avoir avoué ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'en avait pas trouvé le courage à son réveil, mais il savait que dès l'instant où Harry se réveillerait, il ne pourrait plus s'y soustraire, son petit-ami voudrait des réponses, comme tous les autres.

Rien ne servait de repousser plus longtemps l'inévitable. Il avait appris avec les années que d'attendre est toujours plus souffrant que de régler les choses rapidement. Il se retourna pour lui faire face et cela réveilla Harry qui ouvrit lentement les yeux en les plissant légèrement comme il le faisait lorsqu'il n'avait pas ses lunettes.

Draco sentit son cœur s'emballer et il se fustigea mentalement.

-J'ai eu tellement peur, murmura Harry comme s'il craignait de réveiller quelque chose en parlant plus fort.

-Moi aussi, répondit Draco, la voix étranglée, mais aussi basse que celle de son amoureux.

Ils se turent. Chacun pesant les prochains mots qu'ils prononceraient.

Les yeux verts qu'il connaissait si bien et qu'il aimait tant le fixaient comme s'ils tentaient de lire en lui. Ils lui posaient toutes les questions que sa voix n'osait encore prononcer. En eux, Draco pouvait lire l'inquiétude, la tristesse, la colère même, mais surtout et plus intolérable encore que tout le reste, cet amour qu'en cet instant, il ne méritait pas.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit Harry avec une sincérité désarmante.

Draco inspira et tenta de détourner le regard, incapable de le supporter plus longtemps.

-Draco.

-Je…

-Tu étais là, cette nuit, au manoir, insista Harry avec un peu moins de douceur, cette fois.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien de nouveau en entendant ces mots. Comment savait-il? Le sort d'oubliettes avait-il raté? Harry dû voir sur son visage l'expression de son questionnement, puisqu'il répondit à sa question.

-C'est Mimi qui nous l'a dit.

Bien sûr. Il avait parlé à Mimi, elle savait qu'il était venu. Comment avait-il pu oublier? Comment avait-il pu commettre une erreur aussi stupide?

-Alors, pourquoi? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir? Nous aurions pu t'aider, moi le premier!

Le visage de Draco se fissura et il sentit le poids dans son estomac prendre soudain toute la place, l'empêchant de respirer, de bouger, de fuir.

-Ta baguette, dit-il simplement et tout aussi simplement, Harry prit sa baguette qu'il avait la plupart du temps dans la poche arrière de son jeans, comme présentement, et il la lui donna.

- _Legilimens_ , souffla Draco, l'instant d'après.

Et la connexion entre leurs esprits se fit aussitôt, facilement, sans ce côté désagréable qu'avaient eu les sessions entre Rogue et Harry, plusieurs années plus tôt. Draco le mena tout aussi aisément au souvenir qu'il désirait lui montrer, le cœur lourd. Et Harry ne dit rien en le regardant, comme s'il savait que c'est ce qu'il s'apprêtait à voir, comme si ce n'était pas une surprise. Draco se tint, rigide, à ses côtés alors qu'ils regardaient, comme dans une pensine, le film de ses souvenir de cette nuit jouer dans son esprit. Il se vit finalement lever sa baguette vers Harry et lui effacer la mémoire. Il n'interrompit pas là son souvenir et lui montra le reste de la nuit, jusqu'à l'accident de voiture qui coupa court aussi brusquement le fil de ses souvenirs que si on avait tranché une bobine de film en plein visionnement.

Harry ne dit rien. Puis, sans un regard pour Draco, il se leva du lit et quitta la chambre.


	28. Chapitre 28: Azkaban

**Chapitre 28** : Azkaban

En refermant la porte de la chambre dans laquelle Draco se trouvait, Harry laissa un long soupir lui échapper. Laissant aller du même coup, toutes les émotions qu'il s'était empêchées de ressentir devant son amoureux bien qu'à ce moment il n'aurait su en nommer aucune. Il ferma les yeux un instant, envahi. Il hésitait entre retourner dans la pièce, retrouver Draco ou s'en aller.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'Arthur s'éclaircit la voix qu'il s'aperçût de sa présence face à lui, de l'autre côté du couloir. Ses yeux bleus, toujours calmes, étaient posés sur lui et il l'observait, silencieux. Il s'était cru seul et fut mal à l'aise de constater que quelqu'un venait d'assister au triste spectacle qu'il devait présenter.

Depuis combien de temps était-il là? Avait-il entendu sa conversation avec Draco? Si oui, il n'avait pu en déduire bien des choses puisqu'il n'avait pu voir ce que son amant lui avait montré dans se souvenirs. Et qu'importe. Il savait trop bien qu'il ne servait à rien de tenter de lui cacher quoi que ce soit, Arthur avait toujours su le percer à jour, comme il le faisait pour tous ses enfants.

Néanmoins, il savait aussi qu'il ne le presserait pas de question comme aurait pu le faire son épouse ou encore Hermione. Non, Arthur ne dirait rien s'il se contentait de passer devant lui sans un mot et se contenterait peut-être de lui rappeler qu'il pouvait lui parler, sans insister. Harry hésita.

Toujours appuyé contre la porte de la chambre de Draco, le cœur battant à tout rompre, il savait qu'il n'avait que peu de temps. Et qu'ils en avaient déjà suffisamment perdu. En vérité, il n'aurait pas dû se laisser aller à dormir ainsi, pendant ce temps, leurs poursuivants étaient peut-être déjà en route. D'ailleurs, c'était presque étonnant qu'ils n'aient pas cogné à la porte de Weasley à cette heure, après tout, les liens entre Harry et les Weasley étaient connus. Du moins, ils l'étaient pour ceux qui les connaissaient personnellement.

Harry n'avait pas le temps de penser à ce qui venait de se passer dans cette chambre. Et cette idée avait quelque chose de rassurant et il s'y enfonça comme dans un fauteuil confortable. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était incapable de gérer ce que Draco lui avait dit et toutes les émotions qui bouillaient en lui, non, c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas le loisir de s'y pencher. Voilà. C'était une question de temps, rien d'autre. Et s'il ne parlait pas à Arthur, s'il ne retournait pas dans cette chambre, c'était uniquement pour cette raison.

Mais s'il était parvenu, peut-être, à se convaincre lui-même de cela, c'était autre chose face au regard de monsieur Weasley. Et il comprit que bien qu'ils n'aient pas le temps, il devrait tout de même prendre le temps pour ça. C'est alors qu'il constata que ses mains tremblaient.

-Il m'a menti.

Les mots avaient échappé à Harry d'un coup, l'étonnant lui-même. Et Arthur les reçut sans broncher, comme s'il les avait déjà entendus. Et la suite, Harry la sentit venir avant qu'elle ne prenne la forme des larmes qui lui échappèrent soudainement avec ce même abandon. Lutter était devenu illusoire et il détourna les yeux, honteux. Il aurait dû être plus dort que cela. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Il s'éloigna de la porte, craignant que Draco ne l'entende. Arthur le suivit un peu plus loin dans le couloir, puis s'avança naturellement vers lui, le prenant dans ses bras. Harry se laissa aller dans l'étreinte et ses larmes s'intensifièrent. Arthur le serra plus fort en réponse.

C'est alors que les émotions se mirent à prendre des noms : peur, colère, douleur, amour, abandon, frustration, rage, tristesse. Il avait oublié la douleur d'un sanglot, de larmes que l'on ressent dans tout son corps, jusque dans ses tripes. Il eut envie de crier.

-Alors, ils sont réveillés? On n'a pas toute la… commença Ron en apparaissant au bout du couloir, mais en voyant la scène il stoppa net.

Arthur fit un signe de tête à Ron et ce dernier hocha la tête avant de disparaître par où il était venu. Harry ne réagit pas.

-Viens, dit Arthur et sans vraiment lui laisser le choix, il l'entraîna dans l'ancienne chambre de Fred et Georges qui était située quelques marches plus haut, dans l'une de ces excroissances qui, vues de l'extérieur, défiaient les lois de la gravité et confirmait qu'un sort maintenait cette maison sur pied.

C'était une chambre depuis longtemps désertée. Harry pensa immédiatement à Fred en y pénétrant et il se demanda s'il en était de même pour Arthur. Il était presque impossible que ce ne fut pas le cas. Harry prit place sur l'un des lits jumeaux et Arthur sur l'autre. Rapidement, Harry brisa le silence. Sans s'arrêter, parce qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement à partir du moment où les premiers mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche, il lui raconta tout ce que venait de lui dire et de lui montrer Draco.

Arthur se contentait de l'écouter, hochant la tête. Il ne semblait ni étonné, ni choqué, ni fâché et Harry ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait demeurer aussi calme.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a fait ça, dit Harry en haussant les épaules, désemparé.

-Harry…

Mais ce dernier ne s'interrompit pas, augmentant le débit et l'intensité de sa voix, insistant devant le peu de réaction d'Arthur.

-J'aurais pu l'aider, je… et si ces gens avaient réussi à l'attraper, s'il était mort dans cet accident de voiture! Il ne me fait pas confiance. Malgré tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, il ne me fait pas confiance! Et c'est… je…

Il s'interrompit, ne sachant comment exprimer sa pensée ou plutôt, n'osant l'exposer à haute voix puisque cela aurait été faux de prétendre que ce n'était pas un sujet auquel il avait réfléchi auparavant. En fait, s'il était complètement honnête avec lui-même, il devait s'avouer que c'était un sujet qui avait toujours été présent concernant Draco, depuis le tout début. Entre eux, il y avait toujours eu cette part de silence, ce non-dit, cette vérité dont ils ne faisaient pas mention mais qui était à l'origine de la plupart de leurs querelles. C'était ce qui avait fait en sorte, dans un premier temps, qu'ils s'étaient haïs. Puis, lorsque cela avait changé, lorsque leurs sentiments avaient évolué, c'était quelques choses qu'ils avaient tus, inconsciemment. Et c'était cette réalisation qu'ils appartenaient à deux mondes diamétralement opposés.

Et cela faisait en sorte que Draco taisait, parfois, une partie de lui-même, craignant, peut-être que Harry ne puisse la comprendre ou qu'il la désapprouve et que cela ne crée un froid entre eux. Il ne parlait pas de ce qui précédait la guerre, de son enfance ou alors, très succinctement il n'abordait pas non plus le sujet de son père ou du moins, il ne l'avait pas fait avant sa remise en liberté. Il se montrait même irascible lorsque le sujet était abordé par quiconque. Ce n'est pas parce que Harry se montrait hostile à ces aspects de sa vie que Draco les cachait, c'était simplement par instinct, peut-être, par peur de déplaire. Harry, lui, sentait que c'était par manque de confiance envers lui. Et cette manie de détourner, de cacher, de se taire avait fini par éroder quelque chose entre eux. Quelque chose qui affaibli, s'était maintenant fissuré.

-Harry, l'interpella de nouveau Arthur en se penchant vers lui et en posant une main sur son genou pour attirer son attention. Ce qu'a fait Draco… il n'aurait pas dû le faire. Tu le sais, je le sais et, plus encore, il le sait. C'était stupide et dangereux et il a failli en payer le prix le plus cher qu'on puisse imaginer, mais Dieu merci, il est ici, avec nous, sain et sauf. Tu es en colère, tu es blessé et je comprends que tu n'ais pas envie de le voir pour le moment et c'est normal.

-Je n'ai pas dit que je n'ai pas envie de le voir, c'est juste… je ne sais pas quoi faire! Je ne sais pas comment réparer ça.

-Tu vas lui pardonner.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui sans comprendre.

-Tu vas lui pardonner parce que c'est ce que les gens qui s'aiment font. Ils font des erreurs, ils se blessent, souvent sans le vouloir, puis ils se pardonnent. Parce que ce que Draco a fait, aussi stupide que cela soit, il l'a fait parce qu'il t'aime et parce que quoi qu'il en dise, il aime son père. Et ces deux choses, pour lui, sont difficiles à concilier.

-Je ne lu ai jamais demandé de choisir entre son père et moi, au contraire! répliqua Harry en secouant la tête.

Au contraire, il l'avait encouragé à lire la lettre que son père lui avait envoyée et il n'avait jamais été dupe des sentiments qu'il portait à ce dernier. Il savait trop bien que la colère que Draco ressentait pour Lucius était surtout de la peine face à ce qu'il avait fait, à ce constat que son père avait choisi Voldemort plutôt que sa mère et lui. Il en voulait à son père qu'il avait tant aimé, adulé même de ne pas l'avoir protégé de tout cela, de ne pas l'avoir assez aimé pour le choisir lui. Mais il ne disait rien, sachant que Draco n'était pas encore prêt à faire face à tout cela.

-Non, mais c'est tout de même ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là et peut-être même encore maintenant. Lucius était un mangemort, il croit profondément dans les idéaux que promulguait Voldemort et cela, en soit, l'oppose à toi, à nous tous.

-Draco n'est pas comme lui, il n'a plus ce genre d'opinion, tu le sais bien!

-Oui, mais je crois que Draco craint constamment qu'on ait des doutes le concernant, je crois qu'il a peur de te perdre, de tous nous perdre et je pense qu'il croit que s'il se rapproche le moindrement de son père nous nous éloignerons de lui ou nous penserons qu'il est comme lui et nous le jugerons. C'est pour ça qu'il parle toujours avec haine de son père devant nous, parce qu'il a peur.

-Il ne nous aurait pas perdu, c'est ridicule! Il aurait dû me faire confiance, nous faire tous confiance. Il sait que je l'aime, que vous l'aimez tous. Ça fait des années que nous sommes ensemble et maintenant nous avons Teddy!

Draco avait-il si peu confiance en eux? Comment pouvait-il penser une telle chose? Qu'ils l'abandonneraient s'il se rapprochait de son père? Et pourtant, Harry savait qu'Arthur avait probablement raison. Il avait senti plusieurs fois cette insécurité venant de son amant. C'était dans cette manière de faire passer les besoins de Harry avant les siens, cette dévotion dont il faisait preuve envers lui et ses proches. Draco demeurait Draco, avec son caractère, ses coups de gueule, son entêtement, mais, dans les faits, il finissait toujours par faire ce que Harry désirait même lorsqu'il n'avait pas l'impression de lui avoir demandé quoi que ce soit.

Ça avait été le cas lorsqu'ils avaient accueilli Teddy à temps plein, il s'était montré disponible, conciliant considérant que les études de Harry étaient très prenantes. Draco avait abandonné ses études de médicomagie en prétextant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de travailler et qu'il préférait s'occuper de Teddy et gérer ses avoirs le reste du temps. Draco avait aussi mis de côté l'idée de retourner vivre dans ce manoir qu'il rénovait pourtant avec un tel soin qu'on ne pouvait qu'y discerner l'amour qu'il y portait, et ce, lorsque Harry avait dit qu'il ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse vouloir vivre dans un endroit aussi énorme et désincarné.

Avait-il manqué de sensibilité à son endroit? Aurait-il dû s'attarder davantage à ces regards dans lesquels se dissimulaient parfois une idée non énoncée, à ces soupirs contenus, à ces paroles retenues? À qui était-ce la faute? À celui qui ne s'exprime pas ou à celui qui ne déchiffre pas? Harry, lui, avait toujours su parler, haut et fort, ce qu'il pensait, il le disait et il n'était jamais parvenu à taire quoi que ce soit qu'il ressentait. Mais Draco n'était pas comme cela, il le savait. Il ne l'avait pas oublié, mais peut-être que le quotidien le lui avait fait mettre de côté. Il était possible que sa propre voix eu tut celle, plus posée, de son petit-ami et qu'il n'ait su, ensuite, constater ses silences.

La voix d'Arthur interrompit ses pensées.

-Je pense aussi qu'il a voulu te protéger, Harry. Je sais que tu penses que tu peux tout faire, tout affronter, mais c'est faux et Draco le sait. Depuis ton… diagnostic, il a peur pour toi, même si tu ne le vois pas toujours et il fait tout pour t'épargner.

-Je n'ai rien demandé! répliqua Harry, piqué.

Arthur secoua la tête, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

-Non, bien évidemment, mais il n'a pas eu besoin que tu le lui demandes pour le faire. Et aujourd'hui, il a besoin que tu sois là à ton tour et que tu mettes de côté ta colère et que tu lui pardonnes. Il y aura des conversations qui devront avoir lieues entre vous, c'est certain, mais là n'est pas le moment. D'une part parce que nous sommes au beau milieu d'une situation d'urgence, mais, également, parce que rien de bon ne peut sortir de la peine et de la colère. Vous avez Teddy maintenant et même si vous êtes toujours très jeunes, vous ne pouvez plus vous comporter impulsivement comme des adolescents. Teddy n'a pas à subir ça, même si c'est difficile. Crois-moi, après avoir été marié trente-et-un ans et avoir élevé sept enfants, je peux te le dire, ce n'est pas toujours facile.

-Parfois… parfois j'ai l'impression que ça ne sera jamais correct. Il y a eu Voldemort, la guerre, puis maintenant ce qui m'arrive, son père, ce complot. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on ne peut pas avoir une vie normale, tout simplement. Je sais que tu n'as pas de réponse, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de me demander pourquoi c'est toujours nous.

-Comme tu viens de le dire, je n'ai malheureusement pas de réponse à ça, mais tu n'es pas seul, toi et Draco, vous n'êtes pas seuls, nous sommes tous là pour vous. Vous avez vécu énormément de choses tous les deux, des choses terribles et la majorité des gens ne vivent pas le quart de ce que vous avez vécu au courant de toute une vie, mais c'est ainsi. Je sais que c'est dur, je sais que les derniers mois… ont été affreux pour toi et pour lui aussi, mais il faut t'accrocher.

Un silence se fit entre eux, chacun réfléchissant à ce qui venait d'être dit, pesant le poids de chaque parole. Les larmes de Harry avaient fini par se tarir, mais il sentait toujours une compression dans sa poitrine là où les sanglots l'avaient pris, comme s'il en était fatigué. Les choses qu'il venait de dire à Arthuer, il ne les avait dites à personne auparavant, pas même à Ron ou à Hermione et encore moins à Draco. C'étaient des choses qu'il avait eu peur de dire jusqu'ici. Possiblement parce qu'il craignait qu'en les énonçant à haute-voix, il les concrétiserait pour de bon et qu'il devrait leurs faire faces.

Et maintenant, cette crainte lui parut fondée puisqu'il ne savait plus comment faire face à ce qui lui apparaissait, aussi ridicule que cela puisse paraître considérant ce qu'il avait vécu et même ce qu'il vivait actuellement avec le Ministère et sa santé, la difficulté la plus complexe à laquelle il eu jamais fait face.

Il inspira avant de reprendre la parole, ses mains tremblaient de nouveau.

-Tu me demandes de lui pardonner et je sais que ça devrait être facile, parce que ce serait plutôt à lui de me pardonner, mais… mais la vérité c'est que ce n'est pas facile et ça fait sûrement de moi une moins bonne personne que lui, mais je n'y peux rien.

-Tu es une bonne personne, contra Arthur.

Harry se leva alors du lit sur lequel il était assis.

-Je l'ai étranglé une fois, tu sais?

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

-C'était un accident, ajouta aussi Harry. C'était… un épisode dissociatif comme ils disent, je n'étais pas… là et quand j'ai repris conscience, j'avais mes mains autour de son cou. Nous n'en avons jamais vraiment reparlé, mais je n'arrête pas d'y penser, depuis tout ce temps. Il est arrivé d'autres incidents…

Arthur fronça les sourcils, inquiet.

-…rien d'aussi grave, le rassura Harry en détournant les yeux, des excès de colère, de l'impatience, j'en ai… j'en ai parlé avec ma psychomage, elle a dit que c'était normal, mais elle ne sait pas, pour l'étranglement. Elle dit que ça fait partie de mon trouble, que ça va s'apaiser avec la thérapie, la médication. Et c'est vrai, depuis que mes potions ont été réajustées, c'est beaucoup mieux. Mais, parfois, certains jours, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir sans trop savoir pourquoi. Je sais que j'ai été méchant avec lui, je lui ai dis des choses alors qu'il n'essayait que d'être là pour moi. Et je sais que Teddy nous a entendu nous disputer. Mais c'était plus fort que moi, c'était comme si la seule chose que je pouvais faire c'était de me mettre en colère. C'était plus que ça même, une rage, une vraie rage. Je ne sais même pas s'il s'en est réellement aperçut, parce que j'essayais de l'éviter dans ces moments-là. J'étais tellement en colère, tu comprends? Pourquoi est-ce que tout ça m'arrive à moi? Tout allait bien avant ça, on avait une vie, j'allais devenir Auror, Draco et moi, nous étions heureux, on avait des projets et là… Tu sais ce qui est arrivé sur le toit de l'hôpital, je sais qu'Alice Stuart vous l'a dit. Je ne serai jamais Auror, Arthur. Et je ne peux pas non plus passer ma vie enfermé chez moi et à chaque fois que je regarde Draco… j'ai honte. Et même si la rage n'est plus là, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que c'est encore en moi… et j'ai peur! J'ai peur que ça revienne, j'ai peur de lui faire du mal, mais pire encore, j'ai peur qu'il me quitte.

-Draco ne te quittera pas et je pense que malgré le fait que tu craignes cette avenue, une partie de toi tente de faire en sorte que cela arrive par tes agissements. Tu dis que Draco n'a pas confiance en toi, Harry, mais il n'est pas le seul. Je…Harry, je peux t'écouter et je serai toujours là pour toi, mais je ne peux pas t'aider avec ces choses, pas comme tu en aurais besoin…

Harry se tendit en devinant le tournant que prenait la conversation, comme s'ils l'avaient eue de nombreuses fois auparavant et qu'il était fatigué d'entendre les propos d'Arthur, alors que c'était la première fois qu'ils abordaient ce sujet. Il connaissait la suite par cœur et n'avait pas envie de l'entendre. C'était ce que lui répétait sans cesse Hermione, Draco et même Ron depuis un moment.

-Je sais, trancha Harry en espérant mettre fin à la conversation.

Mais Arthur insista.

-Draco dit que tu refuses de suivre tous les conseils de ta psychomage, tenta monsieur Weasley.

Harry se détourna à ces mots. Voilà, on y était.

-Je crois qu'il est temps de discuter avec les autres de la suite des évènements.

-Harry…

Mais il quitta la pièce.

* * *

 _Quand tout prit fin; quand le corps sans vie de Lord Voldemort s'écroula dans la poussière et qu'un silence de mort, soudain, s'abatit tout autour; quand les cris, les hourras éclatèrent de toutes parts; quand les mangemorts prirent la fuite et qu'enfin les familles se rassemblèrent, Draco se sentit perdu._

 _Des images de la veille lui parvinrent : le dortoir de fortune dans la salle sur demande, le visage émacié de Neville, le regard de Ron sur Harry et lui, sur leurs mains enlacées, celui de tous les autres qu'il avait choisi d'ignorer. Alors que Harry s'installait, contre toute attente, à ses côtés pour la nuit, il avait tremblé malgré lui. Et il avait presque pleuré lorsqu'il avait enlacé ce corps qu'il redécouvrait et il avait espéré que Harry ne s'en aperçoive pas. Tout autour, les bruits des autres élèves, leur respiration, le bruit de leurs corps se tournant et se retournant dans les lits et les hamacs, leurs murmures, leurs pas._

 _Puis Harry s'était tourné entre ses bras pour lui faire face et il avait cru mourir. Harry devait sentir ses tremblements, voir son trouble, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Mais il n'en dit rien. À la place, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement, presque maladroitement et Draco se cramponna à lui plus qu'il ne l'enlaça. Merlin._

 _Une partie de lui avait craint que ce qu'il avait eu entre eux avant que Harry ne parte à la recherche des horcruxes ait disparu. Plus insensé, encore, une partie de lui en venait parfois à douter que quelque chose eut réellement existé. Peut-être n'était-ce que le fruit de son imagination, peut-être avait-il confondu souvenirs et désirs. Mais non, Harry était là, inconfortablement pressé contre lui dans ce lit trop étroit et il l'embrassait. Il l'embrassait et il ne parvenait pas à le croire._

 _Et maintenant que tout était fini, cette crainte se réveillait à nouveau en lui. Et Harry n'était nulle part en vue. Mais alors Draco sentit une main dans la sienne et il se retourna pour voir la dernière personne à laquelle il se serait attendu : Ginny Weasley. Il se laissa entraîner par elle vers le reste de la famille Weasley qui étaient tous autour d'un corps, celui de Fred. Il ne manquait que Ron. Mal à l'aise devant la souffrance de cette famille, n'osant poser son regard sur madame Weasley qui pleurait entre les bras de son mari, se demandant pourquoi Ginny l'avait amené ici, il s'assit légèrement en retrait et croisa les bras, le regard tourné vers le sol. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir, en un sens, responsable de la mort de leur fils et de leur frère, tué par sa tante Bellatrix._

 _Le temps sembla figé et personne ne disait quoi que ce soit et puis il vit Harry, Ron et Hermione pénétrer dans la grande salle et s'approcher d'eux. Un poids lui écrasa à nouveau l'estomac en voyant Harry. Il n'était pas à sa place, il n'aurait pas dû se trouver là. Mais il n'osait pas bouger, ne désirant pas que Ginny prenne cela comme un affront. Ginny qui avait été, après tout, la petite amie de Harry pendant quelques mois et dont Draco pouvait fort bien imaginer la réaction qu'elle avait dû avoir en apprenant la nature de sa relation avec Harry._

 _Tout cela tournait en boucle dans la tête de Draco tandis que celui qu'il ne savait plus comment nommer s'approchait de lui. Serait-il fâché de le trouver là? Préférerait-il qu'il le laisse seul avec sa famille d'adoption? Aurait-il dû le laisser tranquille? Mais il ne put se torturer l'esprit davantage que le trio qui avait longtemps été constitués de ses pires ennemis étaient à leur hauteur. Et la seconde d'après, Harry prenait place à ses côtés et soupirait en s'appuyant contre lui, sa tête contre son épaule._

 _Molly Weasley se leva aussitôt et fit face à celui qu'on nommerait désormais le Sauveur du monde sorcier et elle posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage avant de poser un baiser sur son front._

 _-Harry, nous allons rentrer à la maison._

 _Puis, elle se tourna vers Draco et posa une main sur la sienne. Il se tendit malgré lui, ne sachant comment réagir. Et il se leva lorsqu'elle l'entraîna doucement avec elle. Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Terrier, il sentit son cœur se serrer. Et lorsqu'elle lui présenta la chambre qu'il ignorait encore à ce moment-là qu'il occuperait pour les prochains mois, il s'était senti presque mal._

 _Mais, au fil des jours, des semaines et des mois, ce sentiment s'était apaisé, mais n'avait jamais disparu. Il le prenait parfois au ventre lorsque madame Weasley le prenait dans ses bras et qu'il répondait maladroitement à son étreinte. Également, lorsqu'un des membres de la famille Weasley s'adressait à lui comme s'il avait toujours vécu ici, comme s'il était l'un des leurs, avec ce naturel désarmant qui les caractérisait. Il le ressentait lorsque Hermione leur rendait visite et qu'elle lui souriait comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu entre eux ce passé, ces insultes terribles qu'il avait jadis prononcé à son endroit. Il l'avait ressenti à son retour à Poudlard, lorsque le premier colis des Weasley lui étant adressé avait été déposé devant lui à la table des Serpentard. Et toutes ces fois où il captait le regard de Harry posé sur lui et qui le regardait comme personne ne l'avait jamais regardé avant, le rassurant et le terrifiant tout à la fois._

 _Et c'était ça ce sentiment. C'était à la fois un bonheur comme il n'en avait jamais connu, celui de se savoir aimé, apprécié, désiré réellement et profondément, mais également une souffrance terrible et une peur qui le pénétrait jusqu'au plus profond de son âme._

 _Le bonheur, c'était ce sentiment d'appartenance à quelque chose auquel il n'aurait jamais pensé goûter. Plus que l'amour de Harry, c'était celui de sa famille, celle que son amoureux avait choisi et qui l'avait aussi choisi et qui maintenant choisissait Draco à son tour. C'était cette chambre minuscule en comparaison avec celle qui était la sienne au Manoir et qui avait un jour été celle de Bill. C'était monsieur Weasley qui lui montrait sa nouvelle voiture pour la troisième fois ce jour-là. C'était Harry qui se faufilait subrepticement dans sa chambre et se glissait entre ses draps en riant. C'était Ginny qui le harcelait encore pour une partie de Quidditch alors qu'ils y avaient passé la matinée._

 _La souffrance, c'était de goûter à tout cela pour la première fois. De recevoir une lettre de sa mère et comparer ce qu'il avait connu avec ce qu'il vivait. De réaliser qu'il ne le méritait pas, qu'il était devenu cette personne tardivement, qu'il avait fait du mal. C'était de se demander ce que Harry faisait avec lui, le Sauveur du monde sorcier avec un ex-mangemort. C'était cette marque sur son avant-bras qui le lui rappelait toujours. C'était de voir Georges, le visage émacié, séparé par la faute de sa tante de celui qui avait été sa moitié. C'était qu'on ne lui en veuille pas, qu'on ne lui renote rien. C'était cet amour qu'il ne pouvait supporter qu'à petite dose et qui même-là l'empêchait de respirer._

 _La peur, c'était de voir tout cela s'envoler et cette certitude que ce serait le cas, tôt ou tard, aussi facilement que c'était venu._

Et c'est ce même sentiment qui pesait à présent sur Draco. Il avait entendu les pleurs de Harry au travers de la porte. Le Terrier était peut-être le foyer le plus accueillant qu'il eut jamais connu, mais les murs et les portes étaient loin de couper les bruits. Une situation qui, à une époque qui lui semblait bien lointaine, avait également eu ses désavantages. Il avait tenté de se lever, mais avait rapidement renoncé, sa plaie ne serait entièrement refermée que dans quelques heures et il avait senti le plus désagréable des élancements en tentant de contracter ses abdominaux. Il s'était recouché.

Draco se réveilla de nouveau en entendant cogner à la porte de sa chambre. Il ne se souvenait même pas s'être assoupi. C'était sans doute l'effet des potions de guérison et antidouleurs qu'on lui avait administrés. Il invita la personne à entrer et fut déçu en constatant que ce n'était pas Harry, mais plutôt Hermione. Elle lui fit un faible sourire et il sut immédiatement.

-Il vous a tout dit, dit-il sans même la saluer.

Elle sembla hésiter un instant, puis elle acquiesça.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler, ajouta Draco. Mais j'imagine que je n'aurai pas le choix.

-Je ne suis pas là pour ça.

Il lui lança un regard curieux.

-Je voulais juste voir comment tu allais.

Son regard curieux passa à sceptique. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle ne baisserait pas les bras aussi facilement. Elle lut ses pensées dans son expression puisqu'elle fit une sorte de petite moue et ajouta.

-Mais, effectivement, tu devras répondre à certaines questions, mais je vais attendre les autres pour ça.

-Ils sont tous derrière la porte et ils attendent, c'est ça? demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers ladite porte.

Elle étouffa un rire.

-Non, ils sont dans le salon et attendent que je revienne leur donner le ok, avoua-t-elle.

-Je vois.

Un silence s'étira entre eux, ni confortable ni inconfortable, simplement là.

-Comment est-il? demanda alors Draco en baissant les yeux.

Hermione hésita de nouveau et ce fut toute la réponse dont il eut besoin, il la coupa avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de répondre.

-Ça va, dis-leur qu'ils peuvent venir, on a assez perdu de temps, il faut trouver un plan pour la suite.

-Draco, il…

Il secoua la tête, ne désirant pas entendre ce qu'elle allait dire.

-Va les chercher.

-Je veux…

Il la coupa de nouveau.

-Hermione, s'il te plaît…

-Non, écoute-moi, insista-t-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Il figea un instant, comme à chaque fois qu'on le touchait d'une manière inattendue, ce n'était pas le genre de choses auxquelles il avait été habitué avant de devenir leur ami.

-Ce que tu as fait…

-Était stupide.

-Oui, mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. Je veux que tu saches que je comprends pourquoi tu as fait ce que tu as fait et qu'au fond de lui, Harry aussi, même s'il dit le contraire. Je sais que ces temps-ci, ce n'est pas facile entre vous deux.

C'était un euphémisme, pensa Draco. Mais il se tut et laissa son amie parler.

-Mais je suis certaine que les choses vont s'arranger. Je connais Harry depuis dix ans, je l'ai vu à son pire et à son meilleur et je peux te dire qu'il n'a jamais été aussi heureux, aussi comblé que depuis qu'il t'a, Teddy et toi. Et je te connais toi aussi, depuis aussi longtemps, même si nous n'avons pas toujours eu la relation que nous avons aujourd'hui et je sais que toi aussi, tu l'aimes, tout autant qu'il t'aime. Mais…

Elle hésita.

-… je sais aussi que parfois ce n'est pas suffisant de s'aimer.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela et son attention se fit plus vive. Était-elle réellement en train de suggérer qu'il rompe sa relation avec Harry?

-Draco, je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas et je me suis tue pendant les derniers mois parce que je me disais que je n'avais pas à intervenir, que vous étiez tous deux des adultes, mais je ne peux plus me taire. Après ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour, lorsqu'il t'a… étranglé, ça m'a beaucoup inquiété, en fait, ça m'inquiète toujours.

Il n'avait pas repensé à cette histoire après tout ce qui s'était produit depuis. C'était un incident, un geste isolé, il savait que Harry n'avait pas voulu lui faire du mal, que c'était un épisode dissociatif, que jamais son petit-ami ne s'en prendrait volontairement à lui de la sorte.

-Ça n'est arrivé qu'une fois, répondit-il en faisant non de la tête.

-Et heureusement! s'exclama la jeune femme avant de reprendre son ton calme. Écoute, je ne suis pas en train de te dire que tu devrais laisser Harry…

-Ça y ressemble drôlement! répliqua Draco, à la fois choqué et étrangement bouleversé.

Elle sembla hésiter à continuer, voyant le trouble qu'elle lui causait.

-Tu m'as dit toi-même qu'il n'était pas assidu dans son suivi avec sa psychomage, qu'il annulait ses rendez-vous, qu'il…

-Il prend sa médication, il l'a même changé dernièrement et ça va mieux. Il a arrêté son stage, il pense à se réorienter en enseignement, peut-être. Et puis, ce n'est pas pour tout le monde la thérapie, il existe d'autres moyens de guérir, rétorqua Draco. La psychomage elle-même l'a dit. Il… ce n'est pas facile pour lui non plus, c'est lui qui souffre dans tout ça.

-J'en conviens, mais il y a aussi Teddy dans tout cela, il a vu tes blessures Draco, il a demandé à Ron pourquoi Harry t'avait fait du mal, si vous alliez vous séparer.

Cette fois, Draco ressentit un vertige. Teddy savait? Pourtant il ne lui en avait jamais parlé et il n'avait vu aucun changement chez lui. Était-il un si mauvais père pour ne pas s'en être apperçu?

-Je ne t'en ai pas parlé avant, parce que l'occasion ne s'est pas présentée, avec tout ce qui est arrivé, mais je me dois de te le dire maintenant. Draco, ce qui arrive à Harry, ça ne fait pas souffrir que lui comme tu dis, mais tout le monde autour et surtout toi et Teddy. Si Harry ne prend pas tous les moyens pour s'en sortir, je ne vois pas comment la situation va s'améliorer. Je te l'ai dit, je suis inquiète, vraiment. Et je suis fâchée lorsque tu me dis qu'il manque ses rendez-vous et plus encore quand tu l'excuses, parce que ça n'a pas lieu d'être.

-Je… j'ignorais que Teddy savait, répondit-il simplement, encore perdu dans ses pensées concernant celui qui était comme son fils.

-Les enfants remarquent beaucoup de choses, ils sont souvent plus perspicaces qu'on ne le pense.

Draco acquiesça lentement, troublé par ces révélations.

-Draco.

Il leva alors les yeux vers elle.

-Je pense que… si jamais tu décidais de… prendre une certaine distance avec Harry. Je veux dire, si rien ne change ou le temps qu'il aille mieux. Je pense qu'il serait préférable que Teddy demeure avec toi.

La respiration se bloqua dans la poitrine de Draco. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à cela. Il dévisagea Hermione, mais vit bien que cette dernière était complètement sérieuse. Il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils étaient en train d'avoir cette conversation.

-Harry est le gardien légal de Teddy, répondit-il lentement, ne parvenant pas à croire qu'il prononçait ces mots plutôt que de s'offusquer de ce que venait de lui dire son amie, ayant l'impression que ce simple fait, en quelque sorte, était une trahison envers son petit-ami.

Hermione hocha lentement la tête, elle était au courant, bien sûr.

-Oui, mais tu sais que ce genre de chose peut se changer, en cour.

 _En cour_. Il détourna les yeux.

-Je ne vais pas laisser Harry, Hermione. Je ne vais pas non plus aller en cour pour me battre contre lui pour avoir la garde de Teddy. Je ne sais pas comment cette conversation est née, mais je n'aime pas du tout la direction qu'elle prend. Et tu avais raison tout à l'heure, tout ceci ne te regarde d'aucune manière, trancha-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui réponde cela et qu'elle n'en était nullement offusquée.

-Je vais aller chercher les autres.

-Oui.

-Je serai toujours là pour Teddy et toi.

Il ne répondit rien, trop de pensées se bousculaient désormais en lui.

* * *

-Il nous faut des preuves, répéta Hermione pour au moins la trentième fois.

-Nous avons le contrat magique! contra Lucius.

Il était terriblement pâle et était assis dans un fauteuil que Narcissa faisait léviter jusque dans la chambre qu'occupait Draco. Narcissa se tenait près de lui, assise sur le coin du lit où était assis Draco, toujours trop faible pour se lever. Alice Stuart, Harry et Ron étaient assis sur des chaises dépareillées qui étaient en fait divers objets qu'ils avaient métamorphosés. Au pied du lit, sur le coffre qui s'y trouvait, Molly et Arthur Weasley avaient pris place. Quant à Hermione, elle était assise à côté de Draco. C'était irréel de voir toutes ces personnes réunies dans ce lieu.

Ils discutaient depuis ce qui semblait à Draco être une éternité de la suite des choses. Évidemment, personne ne s'entendait et à plusieurs reprises, le ton avait monté et il avait dû intervenir, comme s'il était l'arbitre attitré entre ces deux familles dont il était la clef de voûte.

Malgré la gravité de la situation et l'importance de la discussion, son regard et ses pensées se perdaient souvent en direction de Harry. Ce dernier ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis qu'il avait quitté sa chambre un peu plus tôt, mais il n'évitait pas non plus son regard. À l'opposé, Draco évitait au maximum de tourner son attention vers Hermione encore chamboulé par la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

-Oui, mais ça ne suffit pas! Tout cette histoire va désormais beaucoup plus loin. Les Aurors sont impliqués et on ne sait jusqu'où, ils vous accusent de vous en être pris à Holloway! Il nous faut plus qu'un bout de parchemin magique, il nous faut un témoin ou plutôt…son absence, répliqua Hermione tandis que Ron acquiesçait, ayant sans doute déjà entendu ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à leur dire.

Lucius haussa les sourcils tout en pinçant les lèvres pour démontrer son impatience et toutes les personnes présentes reconnurent là une expression qui s'affichait parfois à l'identique sur le visage de Draco. C'était frappant, mais, évidemment, personne n'en fit la remarque.

-Et vous comptez faire durer ce suspens combien de temps exactement avant d'exposer clairement ce que vous avez en tête? demanda l'ancien mangemort, acerbe.

Ron le fusilla du regard tandis que Narcissa dissimulait l'ébauche du sourire qui tendait ses lèvres. Draco se contenta de soupirer, il en avait plus que marre de jouer les médiateurs.

-J'allais y venir, répondit Hermione, pincée. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à toute cette histoire et avant de savoir cette histoire de contrat, avant l'enlèvement de Draco, depuis que j'ai su que Ron et Harry comptaient enquêter secrètement sur le Ministère…

-Pardon? intervint Draco sans rien manquer du regard que Ron, Harry et Hermione échangèrent et qui lui confirma qu'on lui avait caché cette information.

-C'était avant ton enlèvement, c'est… commença Ron, mais il fut rapidement interrompu par Draco qui s'adressa directement à Harry, ignorant son ami.

-Une enquête secrète sur le Ministère? Et je l'apprends aujourd'hui?

-Ça n'a plus d'importance, répondit Harry an haussant les épaules.

Cela ne calma pas Draco, bien au contraire.

-Et vous, vous étiez au courant? dit Draco d'un ton dangereusement calme en se tournant alors vers Hermione et Ron.

Une grimace déforma la bouche d'Hermione, elle était visiblement mal à l'aise. Draco repense à la conversation qu'ils avaient eu plus tôt. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas informé de cela à ce moment-là? Était-ce pour ça qu'elle se montrait si inquiète pour Harry et qu'elle était en colère de ses agirs? Parce que non seulement elle savait qu'il ne se montrait pas aussi assidu qu'il aurait dû dans sa thérapie, mais bien parce qu'au surcroît, il se lançait dans des entreprises risquées qui ne pouvaient qu'aggraver son état? Draco sentit la colère monter en lui.

-Monsieur Potter a raison, Draco, ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant, intervint Lucius, mais Draco le fusilla immédiatement du regard.

-Harry est en arrêt de son stage pour une raison et cette raison fait en sorte qu'en aucun cas il ne peut prendre part à quelque chose d'aussi risqué! répliqua Draco en se tournant vers son petit-ami, un air accusateur sur le visage.

Hermione avait raison. Hermione avait raison et il avait envie de hurler et de tout casser.

-Ils n'ont pas à savoir ça! intervint Harry avec colère.

Et s'en fut trop.

-TOUT LE MONDE EST AU COURANT, MÊME TEDDY! Mais, de toute manière, on s'en fout, non? On voit ici que personne ne prend ça au sérieux, pas même tes soi-disant meilleurs amis qui ne sont même pas foutu de te dire que ça n'a aucun sens dans ton état de te lancer dans une telle mission! Et personne ne m'en informe! Pas même toi, Hermione!

-Je ne suis pas le seul à garder des secrets, alors! répliqua Harry, sur la défensive.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de vous disputer, arrêtez! tenta d'intervenir Arthur, encouragé par Molly, mais Draco les ignora.

-ÇA N'A AUCUN RAPPORT! TU ES MALADE, HARRY! Et moi… moi je m'échine à essayer de te rendre la vie plus facile, parce que je pense que tu veux guérir et c'est ce que tu me dis! Et je te crois, je te crois quand tu hurles la nuit dans mes bras, quand tu me dis que la thérapie c'est pas pour toi, mais que « ça va », « ça va », « ça va »! Et je te crois quand tu me dis que tu vas changer d'emploi, quand tu me dis que les cauchemars sont moins pires, que tu n'as plus de crises aussi intenses, que ta nouvelle médication fonctionne. Et je te crois quand tu t'en prends à moi, quand tu perds patience, quand tu me fais du mal, mais qu'ensuite tu t'excuses, que tu dis que ce n'est pas vraiment toi, que ça va passer, que tu fais TOUT pour que ça passe. Et maintenant j'apprends ça?

-Je vais prendre l'air, dit soudainement Harry en se levant de la chaise où il était installé et il quitta la pièce en quelques enjambées.

Draco ne fit rien pour le retenir ni aucune personne présente. Un silence empli de malaise s'abattit sur la pièce.

Lucius fut le premier à le briser.

-Donc… Avant tout...

Il désigna l'air devant lui d'un geste vague.

-…ceci, vous en étiez à dire qu'une idée vous était venu concernant un témoin ou je ne sais trop.

Hermione tourna son attention vers l'homme qui venait de parler, il ne semblait aucunement affecté par la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister contrairement à toutes les autres personnes présentes. Elle se demanda si ce détachement était feint et s'il était le résultat d'années de retenue à peaufiner ce masque de froideur et d'indifférence qui lui avait sans doute sauvé la vie lorsqu'il était encore au service de Voldemort.

-Euh… oui, répondit Hermione, troublée, mais elle retourna rapidement son attention vers Draco qui semblait se retenir d'exploser de nouveau de colère ou de pleurer ou les deux. Draco, je n'étais pas d'accord avec eux, j'ai dit à Harry de te le dire, je…

-Je pense que tu devrais continuer tes explications, répondit-il sèchement, le regard fixé droit devant.

Elle hésita un instant, puis, acquiesça. Ils auraient l'occasion d'en reparler, là n'était effectivement pas le moment et surtout pas devant toute cette assemblée. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il devait regretter d'avoir ainsi perdu le contrôle et dit toutes ces choses devant eux. Draco était d'un naturel réservé et d'avoir exposé ainsi ses sentiments et les détails privés de sa relation avec Harry devait lui avoir coûté et en disait long sur l'état dans lequel il devait se trouver pour qu'une telle chose fut arrivée.

-Oui… donc, ce que je disais, c'est qu'une pensée m'était venue, concernant cet attentat manqué au Ministère. Ça ne peut pas être un hasard, celui qui a fait ça travaillait forcément ceux qui ont signé le contrat avec monsieur Malfoy. Parce que ça n'a pas de sens, toute cette histoire d'attentat. Une fois que cet homme, dont ils ont gardé l'identité secrète si longtemps, a été arrêté et condamné, on n'en a plus jamais entendu parler. C'est presque comme si rien ne s'était passé. Alors j'ai fait quelques recherches et le coupable s'appellerait John Sterling, mais ce qui a retenu mon attention, c'est que je n'ai pu rien trouver d'autre le concernant. Rien. Pas d'antécédents judiciaires, pas d'adresse, pas d'emploi, son nom n'apparaît dans aucune des bases de données que j'ai pu trouver. Il n'est pas non plus un finissant de Poudlard, ni de Beauxbâtons, ni d'Illvermony, par contre je n'ai pas pu avoir accès à la liste des anciens étudiants de Durmstrang puisqu'il faut un mandat spécial, ce que je n'avais pas, bien sûr. Mais, même sans ça, tout ceci est pour le moins troublant.

-Donc, tu penses que cet homme n'existe pas, conclut Alice.

Hermione se tourna vers elle.

-Effectivement.

-Mais Lucius l'a bien vu, non? demanda Molly Weasley.

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Lucius qui réfléchissait à tout ce que venait de dire Hermione, les sourcils froncés. Il pinça les lèvres.

-Je ne connaissais pas cet homme, ça aurait pu être n'importe qui et on sait qu'ils ont déjà utilisé le Véritasérum, répondit le père de Draco.

Alice acquiesça, tout comme Hermione. Les autres semblaient réfléchir, entre étonnement et scepticisme.

-Mais je ne peux pas croire que l'un des leurs accepte de jouer ce rôle pour le restant de ses jours, il a sûrement été condamné à une longue peine de prison, non? dit .

-Dix ans, acquiesça Hermione.

-Qui accepterait de passer dix ans à Azkaban? Même pour une montagne de gallions! s'exclama monsieur Weasley.

-Personne, sourit alors Alice devinant où Hermione allait en venir.

Cette fois, cette dernière lui adressa un mince sourire.

-Exact, répondit-elle.

Narcissa et Molly échangèrent un regard remplit d'incompréhension tandis que Draco se tournait vers elle avec incertitude.

Elle clarifia.

-Je crois qu'il n'y a personne dans cette cellule.

Les personnes présentes échangèrent des regards entre eux comme si chacun tentait de voir comment les autres réagissaient à cette annonce. Les murmures se perdirent les uns dans les autres. Jusqu'à ce qu'Alice les invite à écouter de nouveau, mais Arthur éleva la voix.

-Je ne peux pas croire que tous les employés d'Azkaban sont dans le coup aussi! intervint-il en secouant la tête.

-Pas tous les employés. S'il a été mis en isolement comme moi, il suffirait qu'ils aient graissé la patte de celui qui est en charge de cette unité, les gardes n'ont pas de contacts avec nous, tout fonctionne par magie.

Harry revint à ce moment-là, tous firent comme si de rien n'était alors qu'il reprenait sa place. Draco évita soigneusement son regard, mais l'observa du coin de l'œil lorsqu'il vit que son petit-ami ne le regardait pas. Ron se pencha vers lui pour lui dire à voix basse ce qu'il avait manqué, par l'air que lui fit Harry à quelques reprises, Draco comprit qu'il n'était pas non plus au courant de tout ceci et il en fut étrangement rasséréné. Au moins, il ne lui avait pas caché cela.

Il détourna son attention de son amoureux et la reporta sur Hermione.

-Et donc, tu suggères? demanda-t-il.

-D'aller vérifier, répondit Hermione.

C'est alors qu'ils virent et entendirent pour la première fois Lucius rire. Ce n'était pas un rire joyeux, mais plus une sorte de toussotement dénué de toute chaleur, glacial presque.

-Infiltrer Azkaban, répéta Lucius comme s'il avait mal compris.

-Oui.

-Infiltrer la prison a sorcière la mieux gardée au monde alors que, pour le moment, nous sommes tous activement recherchés par le Ministère et les Aurors, ajouta-t-il.

-Oui.

-Je savais que de tout ceci serait une perte de temps! trancha-t-il et il se serait levé s'il en avait été capable.

Narcissa lui dit de se taire et il faillit répliquer lorsqu'Alice intervint.

-Non, Hermione a raison, si nous arrivons à prouver cela, alors… on pourra s'en sortir. Et je ne vois pas d'autre moyen que de vérifier par nous-mêmes et le plus rapidement possible, car s'ils sont alertés de ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire, ils auront tôt fait de mettre quelqu'un dans cette cellule.

-Et ensuite? Lorsque vous aurez constaté qu'une cellule dans laquelle un dénommé Sterling est supposé être enfermé est vide, vous ferez quoi? À qui vous adresserez-vous? On ne sait pas exactement qui travaille pour eux ou pas, vous vous rendrez au Ministère avec les preuves tenues haut dans une main pendant qu'ils vous menotteront l'autre? nargua Lucius.

-Non. Nous ferons fuir le tout dans la presse, le contrat, les noms, les preuves et le reste fera son œuvre, répondit Hermione, de glace face au ton avec lequel Malfoy s'adressait à eux. Nous avons… certains contacts dans la presse.

-Je ne pensais jamais dire cela un jour, mais Malfoy a raison, je ne vois pas comment nous ferons pour entrer et sortir d'Azkaban, sans compter y trouver toutes ces preuves, sans se faire prendre, intervint Arthur.

-Je crois que tu veux plutôt dire, Arthur, que tout ceci est beaucoup trop risqué! Il doit bien y avoir un autre moyen, répliqua madame Weasley en secouant la tête.

-En effet, renchérit Narcissa.

-Mon nom et celui de Ron ne sont pas sortis dans les médias et les employés d'Azkaban nous connaissent, dit Alice sans répondre aux objections qui venaient de s'élever. Le meilleur moyen serait de faire comme si on avait arrêté Malfoy et qu'on le ramenait à Azkaban.

-Et s'ils sont informés de l'avis de recherche te concernant? Non, il y a trop de risques, ils ne me connaissent pas, c'est plutôt moi qui devrais y aller, dit Hermione.

-Tu n'as pas un entraînement d'Auror, répliqua-t-elle.

-Non, mais je dirais que j'ai une assez bonne expérience des situations désespérées, contra Hermione, arrachant un sourire à Ron.

-J'aurai besoin d'une baguette, intervint Lucius.

Et contre toute attente puisqu'elle était celle qui se méfiait le plus de Lucius Malfoy, Alice hocha la tête.

-Donc personne n'écoutera notre avis à ce que je vois! dit Molly Weasley.

Alice se tourna vers elle.

-Madame, je comprends vos inquiétudes, mais pour l'instant, c'est le seul plan que nous avons et dans la situation nous devons agir vite, c'est déjà un miracle qu'ils ne nous aient pas retrouvé et, j'imagine, que cela signifie qu'ils sont sûrement moins nombreux et moins informés que nous ne le croyions au départ.

Molly pinça les lèvres.

-J'imagine qu'un Auror de votre expérience sait ce qu'elle fait.

Alice grimaça légèrement.

-J'essaie de le croire.

-Donc, Hermione, Ron et Lucius feront partie de la mission, intervint Harry qui n'avait pas parlé jusque-là, ce qui était par ailleurs fort étonnant.

Et lorsqu'il prononça ses paroles, tous les autres s'attendirent à ce qu'il leur dise qu'il allait également se joindre à eux, mais, encore plus étonnant, ce ne fut pas ce qu'il dit.

-Tu pourrais également te joindre à eux, cachée sous ma cape d'invisibilité, dit-il.

-Ah! Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, dit Hermione. Oui, l'auror Stuart pourrait venir avec nous, dans ce cas.

-Bien, c'est décidé alors, conclut Alice en se levant.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Chers lecteurs,

Merci de vos commentaires et de suivre si assidûment cette histoire, cela me touche beaucoup et j'espère que ce chapitre saura vous plaire.

Bonne lecture!

Harley


	29. Chapitre 29: Conversations sur

**Chapitre 29** : Conversations sur l'oreiller

 _-On fait quoi, là?_

 _-Hm?_

 _Harry ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face au visage trop sérieux de Draco, leurs corps encore entremêlés sous les draps et la lumière du matin emplissant la chambre. Il sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans son ventre en réalisant où et surtout, avec qui, il se trouvait. Il se pencha pour poser ses lèvres contre celle de Draco, mais ce dernier le stoppa d'une main. Le cœur de Harry de serra légèrement._

 _-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? dit Draco d'une voix faible en désignant leurs deux personnes d'un mouvement de tête._

 _Harry fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. Draco soupira._

 _-Je… je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de… de ça._

 _Cette fois, Harry haussa les sourcils, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il venait de dire une telle chose et que c'était proprement ridicule._

 _-Ça?_

 _Draco se redressa dans le lit et s'assit face à lui, une lueur d'impatience dans le regard et la mâchoire tendue._

 _-Oui, ça! Nous deux, ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, les dernières semaines, les baisers, le…_

 _-Je ne suis pas certain de te suivre, le coupa Harry, je pensais que c'était clair pour toi comme pour moi._

 _Draco se tendit un peu plus et Harry comprit qu'il avait mal interprété ses paroles et il se souleva à son tour pour se retrouver assis en face de lui. Il posa une main sur son genou et le sentit trembler._

 _-Draco, ça, dit-il en répétant le mot employé par l'autre quelques instants auparavant. Ce qu'il y a entre nous, je… je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ça. Pour moi ça a toujours été clair depuis le moment où je t'ai embrassé, je veux dire, ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas un hasard, c'est… je l'ai choisi._

 _Draco était absolument immobile face à lui, comme s'il craignait de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit. Harry pinça brièvement les lèvres, désespéré de se faire comprendre. Pour lui c'était tellement simple, ça l'avait été depuis qu'il avait réalisé la teneur des sentiments qu'il ressentait pour son ancien ennemi. Il n'avait même pas lutté, pas même un instant, car du moment où il avait pu mettre un mot sur ce qui le consumait de l'intérieur à chaque fois que Draco était trop près de lui, pire encore si, par inadvertance ou pas, leurs corps se touchaient, même de la plus innocente des manières. Dès lors qu'il avait compris que l'intensité de la haine qu'il avait un jour et si longtemps éprouvé pour lui ne dissimulait qu'autre chose de beaucoup plus sensé. Quand les mois pendant lesquels ils avaient passé d'alliés forcés à amis s'étaient égrenés. Au moment où il avait fermé les yeux, juste avant d'appuyer pour la première fois ses lèvres contres les siennes, il avait déjà capitulé._

 _-Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta tête, continua Harry avec tendresse, levant la main vers le visage de Draco pour lui caresser la joue. Mais, je peux t'assurer que les scénarios que tu es en train de te faire sont faux. Je suis ici parce que c'est où j'ai envie d'être. Je suis avec toi parce que c'est ce que j'ai choisi. Ça, comme tu dis, ça c'est ce que j'ai choisi._

 _Draco détourna la tête._

 _-Ce n'est pas si simple._

 _-Oui. Oui, ça l'est, contra Harry en acquiesçant, cherchant son regard, mais Draco regardait obstinément l'espace entre eux, sur le lit._

 _Le regard de Harry suivit le sien et s'arrêta au passage sur le tatouage qui défigurait l'avant-bras gauche de son désormais amant. Il repensa à la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble, la première fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, allant plus loin que les simples baisers et attouchements divers. Il n'avait jamais couché avec un autre homme auparavant et bien qu'il eût fait ses recherches précédemment, il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce put être aussi… facile. Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il s'agissait de Draco. Draco qui le faisait se sentir maladroit comme si on ne l'avait même jamais touché auparavant. Draco dont il avait envi tellement fort qu'il en tremblait. Draco qui semblait si certain qu'il avait fait disparaître toutes les appréhensions qu'il aurait pu avoir d'un regard._

 _Tout ce qu'il savait en cet instant c'était qu'il en voulait encore et qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de quelque chose de sa vie._

 _-Draco, je t'…_

 _-Ne le dis pas! l'arrêta Draco avec précipitation en levant rapidement les yeux vers lui._

 _Harry hésita._

 _-Pourquoi?_

 _-Chut! insista Draco en posant sa main à plat sur sa bouche. Juste, non, tais-toi._

 _Harry ne put retenir un léger rire qui mourut dans la paume de Draco. Doucement, il prit la main et l'enleva de sur sa bouche non sans s'attarder pour l'embrasser._

 _-De quoi as-tu peur?_

 _Draco haussa les sourcils, un air interdit sur le visage._

 _-Tout. Comment fais-tu pour ne pas avoir peur? Réalises-tu ce qui va se passer? À moins que ce soit cette stupidité que l'on nomme courage et dont tous les gryffondors sont supposément oint._

 _-J'ai peur, mais pas de ça. J'ai peur de te perdre, j'ai peur de te mettre en danger, j'ai peur que tu me dises que je me suis trompé, que ce qu'il y a entre nous deux... que ce que je crois qu'il y a entre nous deux, n'existe pas. Est-ce que je me suis trompé?_

 _-Harry, je suis un espion et toi, tu es Harry Potter._

 _-Ça pourrait être pire._

 _Draco le regardait comme s'il était fou._

 _-Tu n'as pas répondu à me question._

 _-Quelle question? répondit Draco avec mauvaise foi._

 _-Draco…_

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise? soupira-t-il avec exaspération. Que j'ai aimé cette nuit? Parce que c'est vrai, tu le sais, je ne peux pas mentir. Mais… mais en dehors de cela… c'est…_

 _Il connaissait suffisamment Draco pour savoir qu'il n'avait pu faire semblant. La passion, l'abandon, le désespoir qu'il avait mis dans ses baisers, la manière dont il s'était agrippé à lui en soufflant son nom dans un moment de plaisir, sa tête qu'il était venu enfouir dans son cou au moment de trouver le sommeil, il ne l'avait pas feint. Si Draco avait répondu à ce premier baiser, s'il se trouvait présentement dans ce lit, c'était qu'au moins une part de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui était réciproque et peut-être plus qu'une part._

 _-…Je ne suis pas comme toi._

 _-Je t'aime._

 _Draco secoua la tête avec exaspération._

 _-N'as-tu rien écouté de tout ce que je viens de te dire!_

 _-Je viens de te dire que je t'aime._

 _-Oui, j'ai entendu._

 _Silence. Pourquoi est-ce que tout dans sa vie devait toujours être aussi compliqué? Pourquoi devait-il être tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'aussi… obtus. À moins qu'il ne se soit trompé sur toute la ligne. Peut-être que Draco ne partageait pas ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Peut-être n'était-ce que du désir, du désespoir qui avait pris cette échappatoire, une façon de défier tout ce qui l'avait contraint dans sa vie._

 _Son cœur se serra et il eut un vertige qu'il dissimula appuyant sa main sur le matelas et en serra les couvertures entre ses doigts à s'en blanchir les jointures._

 _-Et? Ça ne veut rien dire pour toi? s'entendit-il dire d'une voix blanche qui ne s'était jamais entendu employer avant._

 _Draco se recula comme s'il venait de le gifler._

 _-Comment oses-tu dire cela? Comment peux-tu même pensé, entre nous deux, que je suis celui pour lequel ça ne veut rien dire? répliqua-t-il, le souffle court._

 _-Quoi? Tu penses que je dis ça à tout le monde?_

 _-Je ne sais pas! Oui, peut-être!_

 _-Je n'ai jamais dit ça à personne auparavant et tu me donnes envie de ne plus jamais le faire non plus…_

 _Mais Harry s'interrompit en réalisant que Draco n'était pas réellement en colère ou irrité. Il l'avait dit plus tôt. Il avait peur._

 _Harry inspira pour se redonner une contenance, puis osa une main vers celle de Draco. Ce dernier ignora cette main qui prenait la sienne ou, du moins, fit comme s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Harry enlaça lentement leurs doigts. Draco ne dit toujours rien. Toujours lentement, comme s'il craignait d'apeurer un animal sauvage, Harry se pencha vers lui et, encore plus délicatement, appuya son front contre le sien._

 _-Mon choix est fait. Je comprends tout ce que tu me dis et j'ai conscience de ce qui nous attend, mais ça ne change rien, j'ai choisi, murmura Harry en priant tous les saints pour que ce soit suffisant._

 _Un moment passa._

 _-Et tu m'aimes, souffla Draco._

 _-Est-ce que c'est une question?_

 _-Non. Oui._

 _-Alors, oui. Oui, je t'aime._

 _-Je ne sais pas comment je vais annoncer cela à mon père._

 _Ce n'est qu'en se reculant pour voir la légère courbure des lèvres de Draco que Harry comprit que c'était une blague et il laissa échapper un rire, nerveux, mais sincère._

 _-Alors?_

 _Pour toute réponse, Draco l'embrassa._

* * *

-C'est l'appartement d'une amie d'enfance, moldue, mais elle est partie à l'étranger pour six mois, expliqua Alice en tournant la clef dans la serrure.

Harry acquiesça tandis qu'il la suivait à l'intérieur de l'appartement, Draco, Narcissa et Lucius le suivant à son tour. Ils avaient rapidement quitté le Terrier après avoir décidé qu'ils infiltreraient Azkaban dans deux jours, le temps que Lucius se remette un peu et qu'ils planifient ce qui ressemblait drôlement à ce qu'ils avaient vécu tout au long de leurs études à Poudlard. À l'exception que, cette fois-ci, Harry n'y prendrait pas part.

Pour éviter d'être suivis jusqu'à l'appartement, ils avaient emprunté la voiture que monsieur Weasley s'était procurée juste après la fin de la guerre et qu'il entretenait avec une dévotion que plusieurs auraient cru réservée à son épouse. Cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas d'une automobile volante, mais elle n'en était pas moins douteuse quant à sa fiabilité que la vieille Ford Anglia et à peine moins âgée.

Sur l'autoroute, la voiture s'était mise à produire un grondement peu rassurant et à un arrêt, les freins avaient produit une forte vibration. Harry et Draco avaient échangés un regard, mais ils n'avaient rien dit.

Lorsqu'ils avaient atteint Londres, ils avaient stationné la voiture et avaient pris le métro pour brouiller les pistes. Évidemment, un sort de désillusion avait été lancé sur chacun d'eux et ils avaient pris garde de ne pas se parler ou faire comme s'ils voyageaient ensemble.

Alice les avait ensuite guidés jusqu'à un grand immeuble à logements assez récent où ils étaient entrés rapidement. Malgré les rapprochements que les sorciers avaient voulu faire après la guerre avec les moldus en tentant d'intégrer davantage leur culture à la leur, les sorciers étaient loin d'être à leur aise parmi la société moldue. Dans ce cas-ci, cela jouait en leur faveur puisqu'il n'en était que beaucoup plus facile de se cacher chez les moldus. Harry ne doutait pas que les Aurors auraient eu tôt fait de les retrouver ou, du moins, de retracer leurs mouvements s'ils étaient demeurés au sein de la société sorcière.

L'appartement sentait légèrement le renfermé, ce qui était tout à fait normal considérant que personne n'y avait mis les pieds depuis un moment. Malgré le froid, Alice entrouvrit la fenêtre d'un geste délicat de sa baguette.

-C'est petit, mais, considérant la situation, je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre comme planque, dit-elle en ouvrant une armoire pour en faire un rapide inventaire.

Ils n'avaient évidemment pas pris le risque de faire des courses et de rester à découvert plus longtemps que nécessaire. Mais l'armoire semblait contenir de quoi les nourrir pendant plus que la durée de leur séjour.

-Ça va aller, répondit Harry, de toute manière, nous ne resterons pas ici longtemps.

-Il y a deux chambres, je peux dormir sur le canapé, expliqua-t-elle en désignant une porte près de la cuisine et une autre, juste à côté.

-Non, tu devrais prendre la chambre, dit Draco. Harry et moi pourront occuper le salon, je pourrai toujours métamorphoser la table à café en matelas.

-Très bien, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, elle avait appris il y a longtemps à ne pas insister pour ce genre de chose.

-Qui peut vivre dans un endroit pareil? murmura Lucius à son épouse, mais tout le monde l'entendit et Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

Ils s'entretueraient avant que leurs poursuivants ne parviennent à le faire s'ils devaient rester ensemble dans cet appartement plus de quelques jours, se dit Harry. Qui plus est, Harry et Draco n'avaient toujours pas échangé un seul mot depuis leur dispute et la tension était palpable entre eux. Cela n'avait cependant pas empêché Harry de prendre le bras de Draco à quelques occasions pour l'aider à se soutenir, il était encore très faible même si sa blessure était en apparence entièrement cicatrisée. Draco s'était laissé faire sans rien dire, mais cela n'avait pas dissipé le malaise entre eux.

Après tout cela, il était déjà tard et bientôt chacun regagna sa chambre, laissant Draco et Harry seul à seul dans le salon exigu. Draco sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la table à café pour la métamorphosé comme il l'avait dit plus tôt.

-Tu veux que je le fasse? proposa Harry en voyant le teint encore plus blême qu'à l'habitude de Draco.

-Ça va, merci, répondit-il en transformant la table d'un geste de sa baguette en un matelas posé sur le sol.

Harry resta debout, se sentant un peu stupide et regarda Draco s'affairer sans mot dire. Il jeta un regard vers les deux portes derrière lesquelles étaient disparus les autres et qui étaient fermées, puis il s'approcha du canapé et s'y assit. Et lorsque Draco disparut dans la salle de bain pour faire sa toilette et puis, lorsqu'il revint, vêtu d'un boxer et d'un t-shirt, ils n'avaient toujours pas échangé un mot. Harry se leva et se rendit à la salle de bain à son tour.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, l'appartement était plongé dans le noir et il dut lancer un _lumos_ pour se repérer. Il vit que Draco était couché sur le matelas et qu'il lui faisait dos. Il ne tenta même pas de prendre place à ses côtés et se coucha directement sur le canapé.

Il avait déjà entendu quelque part qu'un couple ne devait jamais aller se coucher en colère l'un contre l'autre. Conseil inutile s'il en était un, car il ne voyait pas dans quel univers il serait capable de s'endormir en de telles circonstances. Il tourna la tête vers Draco, mais la noirceur ne lui permettait que d'apercevoir une masse rendue flou par le fait qu'en plus il ne portait pas ses lunettes. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que lui non plus ne dormait pas.

Malgré les derniers mois difficiles entre eux, c'était la première fois qu'une querelle se jouait de cette manière. Entre eux, les disputes s'étaient toujours déroulées à voix-haute, brève, mais cassantes, avec un duel où chacun s'armait de sa répartie et dans lequel on s'abreuvait mutuellement de remarques cassantes avant que la paix ne revienne.

Non, cette actuelle guerre de tranchée dans laquelle les longs silences n'étaient entrecoupés que de phrases utilitaires et de regards évitants était nouvelle et bien pire. Harry, dépourvu de ses armes habituelles, se trouvait désormais démuni. Et la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Arthur n'avait cessé de le hanter du reste de la journée. Parce que celui qui était pour lui comme un père avait raison. C'était pour cela qu'il n'avait pu supporter de l'entendre plus longtemps et qu'il avait quitté la chambre.

Mais, sans qu'il ne sache en expliquer la raison, tout ce qu'il avait pu dire à Arthur et même, ce qu'il n'avait pas dit mais qui lui avait traversé l'esprit, il ne savait comment le dire à Draco désormais. Il aurait souhaité que son amoureux puisse simplement comprendre toutes les émotions contradictoires et les pensées qu'il désirait lui transmettre et non seulement cela, mais qu'il puisse y mettre de l'ordre et en tirer un sens qui échappait à Harry.

Comment lui dire qu'il était le pilier de sa vie, qu'il ne pouvait imaginer cette dernière sans lui et, tout à la fois, qu'une partie de lui désirait qu'il parte et qu'il ne le revoit plus jamais pour ne pas constater, chaque jour, la loque qu'il était devenu? Comment lui demander pardon pour la manière dont il l'avait traité ces derniers mois et même avant lorsqu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte des sacrifices qu'il avait fait pour lui et qu'il avait pris pour acquis et, du même souffle, lui demander de sacrifier sa vie à prendre soin de lui?

Et puis, un souvenir revint à Harry. Un souvenir qui ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit depuis longtemps. Celui de sa première dispute de couple avec Draco alors qu'ils étaient à Poudlard pour leur huitième année. Et comme aujourd'hui, Harry s'était trouvé à court de mots, ne sachant comment aborder celui qu'il connaissait pourtant depuis des années, tant comme rival que comme ami et puis, petit-ami.

L'image de Draco, appuyé contre la rambarde, les joues rougies tant par le froid que par la colère lui revint aussi clairement en tête que si cela s'était déroulé la veille. Le blond serrait la mâchoire, retenant visiblement toute émotion de transparaître sur son visage, mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui à qui le connaissait bien. Ce n'était pas la colère qui s'y lisait en premier, mais bien la peine et c'était Harry qui était à l'origine ce celle-ci. Comme aujourd'hui.

Les mots lui étaient finalement venues, il ne se souvenait pas précisément ce qu'il lui avait dit, évidemment, cela faisait trop longtemps, mais il se souvenait de la difficulté avec laquelle ils étaient sortis de lui. Plus encore, il se remémorait qu'il avait bafouillé de façon à peu près incompréhensible les premières phrases, dans l'urgence qu'il avait ressenti, ironiquement, de s'expliquer.

Mais malgré tout cela, Draco était demeuré silencieux, l'écoutant, les bras fermement croisés, puis il l'avait insulté et était parti sans un regard. À ce moment, Harry avait été certain que Draco allait rompre avec lui, si ce n'était déjà fait. Il se souvenait de la douleur et de la panique qui l'avait aussi envahi. Il avait passé le reste de la journée enfermé dans le dortoir, en larmes. Puis Draco était venu le trouver et, voyant l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, il s'était immédiatement rendu à lui, inquiet. Et quand il avait enfin compris la raison de son désarroi, Draco l'avait traité de con et avait dit qu'il lui avait pardonné, mais qu'il avait simplement eu besoin de temps pour digérer le tout. C'est alors que Harry avait compris combien ils fonctionnaient différemment.

Harry se tourna sur le côté pour faire face à son amoureux.

-Tu sais à quoi je pensais? murmura Harry.

Draco mit un temps avant de répondre, très bas.

-Non.

C'était au moins ça, une réponse, se dit Harry.

-À notre première dispute.

-Charmant.

Harry ne pouvait discerner les traits du visage de Draco, mais il le connaissait assez pour imaginer l'air qu'il devait faire. Son fin sourcil haussé avec agacement, son regard ennuyé.

-Tu te souviens?

-Ça fait longtemps.

-Oui, mais est-ce que tu te souviens? répéta Harry.

Draco soupira et Harry était presque certain qu'il ne répondrait pas, mais un « oui » finit par franchir ses lèvres.

-C'était à cause de Ginny…

-J'ai dit que je me souvenais, le coupa Draco froidement, ne tenant pas à se rappeler plus que nécessaire cet événement, à cette époque, il était encore jaloux de la première petite-amie de Harry.

-Oui… débuta Harry, puis sa voix mourut dans sa gorge.

Si, il y avait quelques instants, ce qu'il avait voulu dire à son petit-ami lui était apparu clairement, soudain, tout semblait se brouiller. Il se passa nerveusement une main sur le visage.

-C'est juste que, que je me sens comme lors de notre première dispute. Je ne sais pas quoi dire ou faire pour que les choses s'arrangent, je…

-Et pourtant, nous sommes loin d'en être à notre première querelle, maintenant, répliqua Draco, amer.

Bon. Ça avait au moins le mérite d'être clair, se dit Harry, même si Draco n'avait pas tort.

-Je sais, mais cette fois… cette fois c'est différent.

Brusquement, comme s'il avait été soudainement mordu par un doxy, Draco se releva en position assise et fit face à Harry qui en fit de même. Cette fois, il était assez près pour que Harry distingue vaguement les traits de son visage. Ce dernier était tendu, comme s'il se retenait avec toute la force dont il était capable d'exprimer la moindre émotion.

-Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Je… je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, dit soudain Draco d'un ton qui se voulait contrôlé, comme s'il récitait un texte. Il faut que tu te soignes, vraiment. Ce n'est pas juste pour moi, mais pour Teddy aussi.

Harry fut surpris que Draco aille aussi directement au but, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Arthur plus tôt ce jour-là et la manière dont elle s'était terminée. Draco s'était-il plaint à lui? En avaient-ils discuté? Était-ce pour cela qu'il abordait le sujet aussi brusquement? S'était-il préparé?

-As-tu parlé à Arthur? répondit-il stupidement, regrettant aussitôt sa question.

-Quoi? Non. C'est vraiment ça que tu trouves à me répondre? Après ce que je viens de te dire? s'emporta Draco sans pour autant lever le ton pour ne pas que les autres les entendent depuis leurs chambres.

-Ce n'est…

-Tu sais ce que Hermione m'a dit? Concernant Teddy?

Harry ne répondit même pas, il se tut en entendant le nom de son filleul, celui qui était comme leur fils. Il écouta avec désarroi ce que sa meilleure amie avait rapporté à son amoureux. La culpabilité et les regrets le submergeant comme une vague glaciale.

Ce que disait Draco, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y lire que c'était de sa faute, parce qu'il refusait de se soumettre comme sa psychomage l'aurait voulu à tous les traitements qui lui étaient recommandés, il devenait dès lors responsable de tous les impacts de sa condition sur son entourage. Et s'il avait tout suivi à la lettre, malgré le fait qu'il se connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que certaines choses ne fonctionneraient pas avec lui, s'il s'était soumis à tout cela, mais que le résultat serait le même, serait-il alors absout de toute faute ou se retrouverait-il dans la même situation?

Il se revit, étranglant Draco, puis les marques sur son cou. Aurait-il pu faire plus pour éviter cela? Et il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir pour que la réponse lui vienne, elle se présentait à lui du même souffle : oui. Et pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait, alors? Mais encore une fois, il n'avait pas besoin de penser la réponse, il la connaissait pour se l'être répété encore et encore et pas seulement à lui-même, mais à tous ceux qui l'entouraient, ses amis, sa psychomage et même Draco. Il croyait être plus fort que cela, il pensait pouvoir vaincre cela seul.

Comme lors de la guerre, sauf que là aussi il avait eu tort. Il n'avait jamais été seul même si à bien des moments, il avait voulu l'être pour protéger ceux qui l'entouraient, parce qu'il pensait que c'était son devoir. Mais ses amis ne l'avaient jamais laissé faire et même dans ses pires moments, il n'avait jamais été seul. Pas même lorsqu'il avait fait face à Voldemort dans cette forêt, ses parents, Sirius et puis Dumbledore avaient été présents. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier?

Il avait cru qu'en se débrouillant seul, il ne serait pas le fardeau qu'il se voyait être alors que cela avait eu l'effet contraire. Il avait compris, dès l'instant où il le lui avait avoué, pourquoi Draco lui avait effacé la mémoire de cette soirée-là, mais il s'y était braqué, refusant d'accepter ce que son esprit, lui, avait compris. Mais à présent, il le comprit réellement et même si la peine demeura, la colère, elle, disparut.

-Je sais que tout ça est de ma faute, admit Harry.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, ce n'est pas une question de faute, corrigea Draco d'une voix presque trop calme.

Et ce calme fit peur à Harry. Il eut peur de l'espace entre eux. Il eut peur des mots qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt. Il eut peur de ce que Hermione avait pu lui dire. Il eut peur des derniers mois, de ses colères, de ses remarques blessantes, de ses nuits à être incapable de dormir, de tous ces moments où il s'était dérobé à lui pour lui cacher son mal-être. Il eut peur de la rareté de leurs moments intimes. Il eut peur de Lucius, de sa proximité, de son influence. Il eut peur de tous les autres hommes qui n'étaient pas brisés. Et plus encore, il eut peur de ces promesses qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir brisées, de cette première nuit où ils avaient fait l'amour, il y a bien longtemps, de ce à quoi il s'était engagé vis-à-vis de lui.

-Ne me quitte pas, fut tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre et il haït la faiblesse dans sa voix.

Il sentit alors la main de Draco chercher la sienne et il la prit aussitôt, comme quelqu'un en train de se noyer.

-Il faut que ça change, répondit Draco.

-Oui.

-Il n'y a pas que toi qui ait choisi ça, moi aussi je l'ai fait.

-Je vais tout faire pour que tu ne le regrettes pas.

-Je sais, je te crois.

* * *

-Tu comptes y passer toute la nuit? demanda Lucius en secouant la tête avec réprobation.

Narcissa l'ignora, debout tout contre la porte de la chambre, l'oreille presque appuyée contre celle-ci et sa baguette entre les deux.

Plus tôt, lorsqu'ils étaient entrés ensemble dans la chambre, d'une grandeur convenable, même si, selon les standards auxquels Lucius et Narcissa étaient habitués, elle était plus petite que n'importe laquelle des salles de bain du manoir, ils avaient vu qu'il n'y avait qu'un grand lit prenant le tiers de la pièce qui contenait, pour le reste une armoire et un fauteuil. Ils réalisèrent, sûrement au même moment qu'ils n'avaient pas partagé une chambre et encore moins un lit depuis la fin de la guerre. Lucius lui avait alors proposé de lui laisser la chambre et de rejoindre Draco et Potter dans le salon, mais elle avait refusé.

-Laisse-les, Lucius, ils ont besoin d'être un peu seuls ensembles, avait-elle répondu. Ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions jamais partagé un lit, qui plus est.

Et c'est la première partie de cette réponse qui revint alors en tête à Lucius en voyant son épouse écouter ainsi sans vergogne aux portes.

-Vraiment, c'est honteux.

-Chut! le somma-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, l'observant depuis le lit dans lequel il était assis, le dos appuyé contre la tête de lit.

-Crois-tu que ton fils apprécierait de savoir que tu espionnes ainsi ses conversations privées avec son… amant?

Narcissa abaissa sa baguette et se tourna enfin vers lui.

-Ils ont cessé de parler.

-Moi qui croyais que mes arguments moraux t'avaient convaincu, me voilà déçu, ironisa-t-il.

Elle lui jeta un regard dubitatif à la mention de sa supposée moralité, mais ne releva pas. Puis elle se dirigea vers le lit et pris place à ses côtés, un air pensif sur le visage. Ils ne dirent rien, tous deux horriblement conscients du fait qu'ils partageaient le même lit après tout ce qui s'était passé. Ce qui était un peu ridicule puisqu'ils étaient mariés depuis plus de vingt ans.

-Donc? demanda Lucius au bout d'un moment, pour tenter de casser le malaise.

-Donc quoi?

-Cette conversation…

-Il me semblait que c'était immoral que d'écouter cette conversation et maintenant tu veux que je t'en fasse le récit? répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui, à la fois incrédule et offusquée.

Il haussa les épaules avec détachement.

-Bien entendu, le mal est fait, maintenant autant savoir si cela en valait la chandelle. Est-ce que Draco a enfin rompu avec lui ou va-t-on devoir encore tolérer son inélégante présence au sein de notre famille?

-Je ne sais pas et te voilà bien mal placé pour tenir ce genre de discours. Malgré que cela fut difficile à accepter et à reconnaître, Draco n'a jamais été aussi heureux que depuis qu'il est avec Harry. Et, moi-même, j'ai appris à l'apprécier. Et si c'est encore la question de son homosexualité que tu n'arrives pas à digérer, Lucius, je te jure que… commença-t-elle à s'emporter.

Mais il l'interrompit.

-Je sais...je sais qu'il est… heureux, dit-il en regardant droit devant lui, ignorant le regard de son épouse qui scrutait le sien.

Il voulut continuer, mais il ne savait quoi ajouter d'autre.

-Bien, répondit-elle un peu sèchement.

Il n'était pas étonné de voir que ce sujet était sensible pour elle. Elle l'avait toujours protégé et il avait bien vu, si ce n'est que de par les photos affichées sur le manteau de la cheminée au manoir, qu'elle considérait l'amant de son fils et cet enfant comme des membres à part entière de la famille, et ce, quoi qu'elle en dise.

-Mais, pour un père…

-Il n'y a pas de différence entre un père et une mère sur ce point et il ne devrait pas y en avoir, contrecarra-t-elle aussitôt comme si elle s'était préparée à l'affronter sur ce point à l'avance.

-Mais pourtant, il y en a une. Draco n'est pas seulement mon fils, c'est mon _seul_ fils, mon héritier. Et ces derniers jours que j'ai passé avec lui, je… ce n'était pas le Draco d'avant. Il est devenu un homme. Sans moi. Et je n'ai rien vu de cela. Je ne parle pas des trois dernières années que j'ai manquées, je parle de toutes ces années pendant lesquelles je ne le regardais plus. Ou, du moins, plus comme avant, lorsqu'il était enfant ou encore bébé.

Il prit une inspiration, hésita à continuer, puis voyant qu'elle attendait qu'il s'explique, il enchaîna.

-Il y a longtemps que j'ai compris ce… qu'était Draco. Je pense que je le sais depuis qu'il a douze ou treize ans. Depuis ce temps, nous n'avons fait que nous éloigner l'un de l'autre et je sais que c'est de ma faute. Je le sais, parce que c'est ce que j'ai choisi de faire. Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'il était au loin à Poudlard, ni avec le retour du Seigneur des ténèbres, ni avec la guerre, c'était moi. Je pourrais aussi t'en expliquer la raison en te disant que c'est parce que je ne savais pas comment gérer cela ou que c'était parce que j'avais besoin de temps, mais ce serait faux. Évidemment, ce n'est pas non plus une question de morale ou de la manière dont j'ai été élevé moi-même, tu sais bien que je ne suis pas le genre à m'arrêter à ce genre de considération. Non. La vérité, c'est que c'était par déception. C'était, pour moi, un échec. Je… j'avais honte de lui et pas seulement pour lui, mais pour ce que cela voulait dire également, me concernant, comme père, comme… homme, même. Tous les espoirs que j'avais mis en lui étaient brusquement déçus. Non seulement il n'était pas celui que j'avais espéré, mais, bien à l'inverse, il était tout ce que j'aurais pu craindre. Je ne comprenais pas comment j'avais pu produire un tel enfant, comment il était possible qu'il fut à ce point différent de tout ce que j'avais cru lui inculquer.

Cette fois, Narcissa pinça les lèvres et une expression indéchiffrable passa sur son visage, mais elle ne dit rien. Il continua.

-Tout au long de ses études à Poudlard, j'ai craint que ça se sache, qu'il veuille s'afficher, voire même qu'il veuille m'en parler. Et à chaque année qui passait, j'étais content de voir qu'il n'en faisait rien. Je me disais qu'il se rendait compte lui-même que c'était le genre de chose qu'il valait mieux dissimuler, étouffer. Qu'en fin de compte, peut-être que ce que j'avais tant redouté ne se produirait jamais et qu'il finirait par épouser une sorcière de sang-pur et à jouer le rôle qui lui était promis depuis sa naissance. Mais, alors même qu'il faisait tout ce que j'aurais pu désirer et qui, pour une fois, faisait passer l'honneur de sa famille avant ses besoins égoïstes, alors même que je voyais bien qu'il faisait tout pour que je sois fier de lui, je l'ai maintenu loin de moi. Sciemment. Parce que cet adolescent, dont les manières trahissaient bien trop facilement à mon goût ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais suffisamment dissimuler ou faire oublier, n'était pas le fils que je m'étais imaginé qu'il deviendrait pendant toutes ces années où il était passé de bébé à enfant. C'était une personne que je ne connaissais pas ou plutôt, que je connaissais moins que cet autre adolescent qui avait existé pendant tout ce temps dans mon esprit; c'était une personne que j'avais choisi de ne pas connaître.

Cette fois-ci, Narcissa ne put se retenir plus longtemps, secouée par les paroles de son époux. Mais, étonnamment, sa voix était calme lorsqu'elle parla. Elle n'était sans doute pas si étonnée de ses propos, cette réalité qu'il décrivait, elle avait sans doute pu en déchiffrer une partie et même peut-être plus pendant toutes ces années où elle l'avait vu se jouer sous ses yeux.

-Ton fils est ici, Lucius, de l'autre côté de cette porte, il n'y en a pas d'autre que lui, il n'y en a jamais eu d'autre.

-Je sais.

Un silence pesant tomba entre eux. Lucius n'était pas le genre à étaler ainsi ses sentiments devant les autres, même s'il s'agissait de sa femme. Peut-être était-ce les événements des derniers jours ou la prison, mais parler était soudainement devenu étrangement facile. Il reprit la parole.

-Tu parlais d'être heureux, juste avant. Tu as dit, qu'il n'a jamais été aussi que depuis qu'il est avec Potter.

-Oui, l'encouragea Narcissa comme si elle espérait le convaincre de quelque chose.

-Et je pense que c'est vrai, je pense que tu as raison. J'ai souvent entendu dire que le plus profond désir de chaque parent est de voir son enfant heureux. Et je ne m'y étais jamais vraiment attardé, mais en te l'entendant dire, ça m'a fait réaliser que je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle chose à l'égard de Draco. Non pas que je souhaite son malheur, pas du tout. C'est tout simplement que je l'ai toujours considéré comme une continuation de ma propre personne, un projet, une promesse d'éternité, puis, l'échec de tout ceci.

Il réalisa qu'exprimer tout cela n'avait pas uniquement pour but d'en informer Narcissa, en fait, le fait qu'elle sache ou pas ces choses n'avait, au fond, pas de réelle importance. Il n'espérait pas se rapprocher d'elle, au contraire, il se doutait de l'effet que devaient produire ces informations rien qu'à voir les crispations de son visage. Il avait bien conscience que même si pour elle aussi, accepter les choix de leur fils et son homosexualité n'avait pas été facile, c'était peut-être pour de toutes autres raisons que les siennes. Il voyait bien qu'elle était choquée par ce qu'il lui révélait. Donc, si le but de cette confession n'avait rien à voir avec elle, il avait tout à voir avec lui. Avec son besoin de dire ces choses pour les évacuer et s'en libérer, peut-être.

Et Narcissa qui, contrairement à tout ce qu'il connaissait d'elle, le laissait parler, sans l'arrêter ou si peu que cela revenait au même. Était-ce par stupéfaction, par colère? Ou était-ce plutôt parce qu'elle avait besoin, elle aussi, de vider la question?

Il continua.

-Puis, il y a eu la fin de la guerre, Azkaban. J'ai reçu toutes tes lettres, je les ai toutes gardées. À travers elles, j'ai pu suivre ce quotidien qui n'était plus le mien et qui, me semblait-il, ne l'avait plus été depuis de nombreuses années. Et surtout, j'ai pu faire la connaissance de cette personne que Draco était devenue ou plutôt qu'il avait toujours été et que je n'avais jamais pris la peine de connaître. Mais c'était presque de la fiction, jamais je n'aurais pensé vous revoir un jour. Et quand j'ai été remis en liberté conditionnelle, je ne savais que trop bien qu'il ne voulait plus rien savoir de moi. Et c'est là toute l'ironie de l'affaire. Maintenant qu'il refusait de me voir, c'est moi qui le voulais. J'avais espoir qu'il passe au manoir, te voir peut-être ou s'occuper des travaux de rénovation, mais j'ai vite compris que non seulement il refusait de me voir, mais qu'en plus, il m'évitait. J'ai essayé de me convaincre que c'était parce qu'il craignait mon regard sur ce qu'il avait choisi de faire de sa vie, qu'au fond de lui, malgré les apparences, il avait honte de me faire face sachant ce que je penserais de tout cela. Mais c'était m'accorder beaucoup trop d'importance, dit Lucius en secouant la tête. Ces derniers jours que j'ai passés avec lui, c'était… j'ai réalisé que Draco n'était pas une extension de moi, qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Toutes ces années où je l'ai volontairement éloigné de moi, pour nous dissocier l'un de l'autre, pour qu'on ne m'associe pas ou, le moins possible, à lui. Pendant tout ce temps, je n'ai jamais réalisé que c'était une entreprise inutile puisqu'il n'a jamais été moi. Et que c'est une bonne chose, que c'est pour ça qu'il est toujours en vie aujourd'hui, libre, heureux. De mon côté, je n'ai fait que m'aliéner mon fils, mon fils unique qui aujourd'hui me déteste et qui ne veut rien d'autre que je disparaisse de sa vie en emportant avec moi tous les problèmes que je lui ai causés et que je lui cause toujours. Ce que je te dis présentement, ce qui a changé dans ma façon de concevoir tout ceci, bien sûr, je réalise que ça n'efface pas ce que je t'ai dit avant, ces choses que j'ai pensées, que j'ai ressenties, que, pour certaines, je ressens toujours. Mais c'est la vérité et ça doit au moins valoir pour quelque chose.

Narcissa mit un long moment avant de parler, analysant sans doute tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui demande de dormir sur le plancher, à ce qu'elle se mette en colère eut-être. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Après ce qui lui parut comme une éternité, elle parla enfin.

-Draco ne te déteste pas.

Il vint pour répondre, mais elle le coupa.

-Bonne nuit, Lucius.

Et elle éteignit la lumière d'un mouvement rapide de sa baguette.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Cher lecteurs,

Merci de suivre cette histoire qui s'écrit souvent à un rythme inégal, mais dont je vous assure qu'elle sera complétée. Merci à tous ceux qui l'ajoutent dans leurs favoris, qui me suivent et surtout à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser un commentaire pour me faire part de leurs impressions.

À la prochaine,


End file.
